My Supernatural Life
by Familydontendinblood
Summary: Kelly grew up around the supernatural because of her adopted father Bobby Singer. Her life was normal until there was a phone call that brought her two best friends back into her life and everything changed. Please review all feedback is appreciated!
1. Devils Trap

The phone rang this morning at about 3:00 am and I heard Bobby curse at the person who had called. I rolled out of bed, walked to the kitchen, and made a pot of coffee. I walked back to my room to get ready for the day. It was early but I knew that whoever was coming they would need help. Bobby was a hunter and he was like my Dad. He took me in when I was 10 and now being 25 I almost couldn't remember my life before, yet I still had the scars that proved otherwise. I had been abused by my parents and left for dead when Bobby found me on the side of the road. He brought me back to his house and took care of me. He taught me how to hunt and how to defend myself. He also taught me how to fix cars and I love doing that. I got out of the shower looked at my little alarm clock. It read 3:45 am. I changed into a black tank top, jeans, and my combat boots. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Rumsfeld. But before I got started, I grabbed two mugs of coffee and found Bobby reading a lore book.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about eggs, pancakes, and bacon?"

"Coming right up."

"Thanks, Kelly. You may want to make enough for a small army, Sam and Dean Winchester are coming."

"Really, I haven't seen them since I was 18. Why are they coming, Bobby?"

"They need help finding their dad. He has been taken by demons."

"All righty then. I will be in the kitchen making Rumsfeld his food and then I will start making breakfast for us."

"Sounds good."

I finished making food for everyone. It was sitting in the oven to stay warm. I was sitting on the front porch with my coffee. I was looking out on the yard observing every inch of it from my viewpoint. Rumsfeld was sitting on the tow truck being lazy. It was almost 7:45 am and Bobby was getting anxious about the boys not being here yet. I was taken back to when I first met the Winchesters. John would drop them off with Bobby and they would stay with us for a few days. I was 12, Dean was 13 and trying to be a good big brother for Sammy who was 8. I remember I was sitting on the sofa with a lore book and helping Bobby. I was wearing a tank top and shorts because it was the middle of Summer is South Dakota. Sam noticed the faint scars on my arms and legs.

"What happened to your arms and legs, Kelly?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, don't ask her that. It's rude." Dean scolded Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized. "They just look like they hurt when you got them."

"It's okay Sammy. They did hurt when I got them. My parents hurt me when I was really little. They did drugs and drank a lot. I was a human punching bag, ashtray, and even a verbal outlet for them when the alcohol, and drugs were wearing out."

Sam's eyes got big and he came and sat next to me and hugged me.

"Kelly, I'm sorry that they did that to you."

I hugged him back and could feel him shaking. He was crying, so I kissed the top of his head.

"Sammy, I haven't had anything happen to me for a long time. I'm okay." I said trying to comfort him.

Dean looked at me and didn't know what to do. He didn't move, but just made a sad half-hearted smile at me, and I gave him one back.

Then I was pulled to the last time I had seen Dean and Sam. We were all older. Dean was 19, I was 18, and Sam was 15 and just started to get taller than me. Dean and I had gotten close over the years. I remembered that last visit was when he was the first man I had been with. We made a deal as we were starting to fall asleep in my bed.

"Kelly, if we are still single when we are 40 we should get married."

"Winchester, there is no way in hell Bobby will ever allow you to marry me."

"Well, it's just a thought. And we both still have more than 20 years to get out of it."

I was thinking to myself. 'A life with Dean Winchester. It isn't the worst thing in the world.'

"Dean, if I am single and I am 40 I will marry you."

He started to laugh, kissed me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day I was sitting on the hood of my car. I heard Dean coming but I didn't pay attention. I heard him and John yelling at each other this morning. John said that they were leaving early. He had found another job and needed the boy's help. After I heard this I started to cry and came out here to my favorite spot.

"Dean, I know that last night was just a one-night thing and meant nothing. It's okay. You guys are leaving."

"Kelly, no, it did mean something. I promise." He was sitting next to me circling the faint scars on my arm. I pulled away from Deans touch, jumped off the car, and started to walk back to the house. Dean was right on me and pulled on my arm.

"Kelly, please. I don't want my last day with you to be like this."

"Dean you are leaving. God. Go, follow your dad and obey his every order. I will be here."

I broke his hold on me and stomped toward the house and slammed into John Winchester.

"Watch where you're going, Missy."

"You watch it, Dick."

"What did you say!" John said getting angry.

"You heard me! You're a dick and your sons deserve more than what you're giving them!"

John reached out to hit me. I didn't flinch away, just stood my ground when he brought the back side of his hand against my cheek. I could feel my mouth drop open in shock knowing that I had been hit by a grown man. The only other grown man who I had ever been hit by was my biological father and that was over 8 years ago. Dean was right behind me pulling me into his arms.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"She need's to learn respect!" John yelled.

Bobby was outside in a second with his shotgun pointed at his friend and pulling me behind him.

"Get off of my property or I am going to shoot you! Don't you dare touch my daughter, ever again!"

Bobby had cocked the gun and everything. It was locked and loaded ready to take John's head off if that's what it came to it. That was the last time I had seen the Winchesters. But Bobby had kept in contact with them, they just never came by like ever. I had dated other guys and gotten serious with a few after Dean and I had made that promise to each other. I knew that I liked Dean, but I also knew that there was no way that he could keep it in his pants for almost 20 years. I knew that I really wanted to have a serious relationship with someone and that led to my latest relationship with Logan Wallace. We dated for almost 3 years but broke up 6 months ago because. I knew we weren't good for each other. It didn't end well and he was pissed that I didn't want to be with him anymore. I didn't think anything of it. I was pulled out of my passed by the sound of a car that I could have picked out anywhere. It was a '67 Chevy Impala and I knew that Dean and Sam were only seconds away. I stood up and called into the house,

"The boys are here, Bobby!"

I ran from the porch and was so surprised by the tall man who climbed out of the passenger side of the car.

"Kelly, Is that you?"

"Sammy!" I said my voice a little too high I ran to him and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Hi ya, Kell."

"Hi, Dean," I said calmly walking over to him. When I got to him I kissed his cheek and he pulled me into a hug.

"Come on guys, Bobby is waiting for breakfast and then we can talk."

"That sounds great!"

They walked into the house where Bobby came and hugged both boys. We ate and when we were finished Sammy went to the desk to look at a book Bobby had for him while Dean was talking with Bobby about holy water. I was sitting on the edge of the desk with Sammy reading my own lore book.

"Here you go," Bobby said.

"What's this, holy water?" Dean asked.

"That one is. This one is whiskey." Bobby said.

Bobby took a swig from the flask and made a face then handed it to Dean and he had a drink. I looked up from my book to see if Sam had found anything in his book. He hadn't so I turned back to my book

"Bobby, thanks, thanks for everything. To tell ya the truth I wasn't sure we should come." Dean said.

"Nonsense your daddy needs help," Bobby said.

"Yeah, but the last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him with a buck shot. You cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean said.

I looked up when Dean said that remembering that day like it was yesterday. I could almost feel his hand making contact with my face.

"Yeah well, what can I say, John just has that effect on people," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book. I've never seen anything like it." Sammy said

"Oh that's the key of Salomon," I said.

"It's the real deal alright," Bobby said moving me from the desk like I was a small child and pushed me toward Dean. I was a little reluctant to move close to him.

"And these protective circles, they really work?"

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in one. They're trapped. They're powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." I said looking in-between the brothers and Bobby. Bobby got a proud smile on his face and Sam had an impressed smile on his face. I couldn't see Dean because my back was to him. But, I figured he was impressed.

"The girl knows her stuff," Dean said. Bobby agreed, nodding his head.

"Hell yeah she does, I taught her everything she knows." I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when I came back they were still talking about demons. It had gotten really bad lately, but we couldn't figure out why.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Sam asked

"Normal year, We hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four tops."

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"This year, we heard of 27 so far. You get what Bobby is saying?" I said as I walked back into the room.

"More and more demons are walking among us… a lot more." Bobby said.

"Do you know why?" Sammy asked Bobby.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your daddy… You are smack in the middle of it." He answered.

I heard Rumsfeld baking outside. He is normally a quiet dog that only barked if there was anything really bothering him. Bobby got worried and pushed me closer to Sammy.

"Rumsfeld," I said.

He whined and then stopped barking. Bobby went over to the window and said, "What is it? Somethings wrong."

Sam pulled me behind him and held onto my arm.

At that moment the door was kicked in and a girl who wasn't much younger than me walked into the house. She had short platinum blond hair and dark eyes. She was a little taller than I was. I thought that I could take her. I tried to step in front of Sam but his large hand stopped me.

"No more crap, okay?" she demanded.

Dean walked over to her unscrewing the cap of the flask of holy water, but she was too fast. Before he could get the cap off, she flung him across the room. He landed against a mound of books and hit the glass case behind him. I made a screaming noise when he landed. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, but yet again Sammy kept me behind him, his body shielding me from Meg.

The demon directed her attention to Sam, Bobby, and I. Sam now pulled Bobby behind him and Bobby took me by the arm keeping me protected by the two of them.

"I want the Colt, Sam… The real Colt… Right now." She said.

As she was talking Sam was guiding us deeper into the room. Keeping his eyes on Meg the whole time.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it."

"Didn't I say 'no more crap'? I swear… After everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

I was doing my best to stay behind Sam and to not get in the way of the plan. I moved to the side and saw Dean standing in the doorway, fine. He had this smug smile on his face and from the doorway he said.

"Actually, we were counting on it."

He was leaning on the doorframe and looked up ever so slightly and that was when Meg's head tilted up and saw the Key of Salomon painted on the ceiling. She was trapped.

"Gotcha."

Bobby and I went and salted all the doors and windows. I went upstairs and Bobby did the main floor and basement.

"You know, If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do is ask," Mag said.

Bobby and I walked back into the room and told the guys that the house was covered and we were safe.

"If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in," I said.

Dean stood up and put a hand on my shoulder as he walked past me to go to Meg. I took his spot next to Sammy and watched what was going to happen to see if she was going to be compliant or not.

"Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't."

From that moment I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. She was going to make this as hard and painful for Sam and Dean as she could possibly make it on them.

"You think this is a freaking game?!" Dean yelled. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." She said it so calmly it was scary.

Sam tensed next to me I put my hand on his arm to try to comfort him. He looked back down at me and I couldn't do anything but shake my head 'no' to silently say 'she is wrong.' Bobby was just paying attention to Dean and Meg to make sure everything went down alright. Dean smacked Meg and the sound made me jump, so I got up and stood on the other side of the wall so I couldn't see the scene going on in the other room. My fingers were tracing the small scars on my arms that had been there for almost 25 years while I was trying to forget what was going on behind me as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"That's kind of a turn-on… you hitting a girl." I heard Meg's voice.

"You're no girl," Dean said almost in a whisper.

"Dean," Bobby said getting his attention and walking into the room I was in.

As they walked into the room I brushed the tears from my face and straightened up so that I could help them with what they needed.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean said.

"Dean, You've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby said.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl. That's why."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed," I said.

"That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" Bobby continued.

Dean looked back at Meg, and back to us. "Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean got quiet and then he said, "That's actually good news."

We decided to do an exorcism to try to get the demon to talk. We set it up so that the boys could get this done as easily as possible. I didn't want to be in the same room but I wanted to be close enough to help if I was needed.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg said. I was getting sick of her sarcasm.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean said.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite Domino…" Sam had started the exorcism.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" She asked as Sam kept reading.

"We're going for it, baby… head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean said.

"Tribuite virtutem deo." Sam was still reading.

I could hear Meg make a noise that sounded like she was in pain. I looked into the room from my spot that I was sitting.  
"I'm gonna kill you," Meg said toward Sam. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." She directed to Dean.

"No, you're gonna burn in Hell unless you tell us where our dad is." They all exchanged looks and Dean continued his threats. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He looked back to Sam to tell him to keep reading.

"Exorcizamus te, omis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio inferanlis adversarii, onmis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Meg started screaming in pain. I got up and walked to the doorway.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes." She said through the pain. "He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

The boys were getting more upset wanting to see if she was telling the truth.

"Ergo…" Sammy continued to read.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into Hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." Dean said.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

Papers in books started to open and flip as if there was a strong breeze. Meg screamed again from the pain.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you."

"Where is he?" Dean asked again.

"Dead!"

"No, He's not!" Dean yelled. "He's not dead! He can't be!"

Dean was acting like a little kid who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. When I saw this I just wanted to run into his arms and hug him to make him feel better, but I knew, that would never happen. Dean looked back at Sam

"What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Meg was screaming even louder and her chair started sliding across the trap. All of us looked on in shock, but Sam kept reading.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi…"

"He will be!" Meg yelled.

"Wait!" Dean directed it to Sam. "What?!" he asked Meg.

"He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him." She said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!…"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson city."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address."

"I don't know."

"And the demon… Where is it?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. I swear. That's everything. That's all I know."

The guys exchange glances trying to determine what's going on and if she was telling the truth. I looked behind me to Bobby to see if he could determine anything but his expression was just about as good as theirs.

"Finish it," Dean said to Sam

"What? I told you the truth." Meg said.

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch you promised."

"I lied! Sam? Sam! Read."

"We can still use her, find out where the demon is," Sam said.

"She doesn't know," Dean said

"She lied."

"There's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

"You're gonna kill her," Bobby said walking past me. I was still pressed against the doorway.

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

I was quiet standing in the doorway, but I was agreeing with Dean to take out the demon.

"Listen to me, the both of you. We are not gonna leave her like that. She is a human being. And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam finish it."

They all looked at each other and back to Meg as she was falling apart. Her body was reacting to the exorcism and she was dying.

"Finish it, Sammy," I said from the doorway. All three of them looked at me, but Sam finished reading the exorcism.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos. Terribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus deus gloria patri."

As Sam finished the exorcism Meg shot her head back and black smoke came out of her mouth. When it was over Sam, Dean and Bobby didn't move but I ran toward her cutting the ropes from her arms and legs.

"She's still alive. Guys help me move her."

"Kelly, call 911. Bobby, get some water and blankets."

"Thank you."

"Shh, shh, just take it easy, all right?" Sammy said.

"Come on. Let's get her down."

Meg's body gowned in pain and the boys both apologized as they moved her to the floor to make her more comfortable. I walked back into the doorway as I was talking on the phone to the dispatcher. I turned around and kept talking to them trying to give them time to get here. They were talking about their dad and how the demon had him captive somewhere I wasn't paying attention to what was going on with the conversation because I was listening and talking to the dispatcher. Bobby walked into the room gave Dean a cup of water and a blanket. Dean gave the cup of water to Meg to drink. I turned to look at what was going on.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sammy asked Meg.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked

"By the R-River. Sunrise."

"'Sunrise? What does that mean?" Dean repeated himself again. "What does that mean?"

Meg didn't answer. She had died from all the trauma that her body had gone through. I told the dispatcher that she was dead and asked what should we do. I was told not to move her and to wait for the police and ambulance to get here. I hung up the phone and went to Bobby and the boys.

"They will be here in about 15 minutes you guys should get out of here while you can," I said.

Dean and Sam looked to Bobby. Bobby nodded his head and we all started walking to the door.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops?" Bobby said.

"We'll figure something out. Here, take this you might need it" I said handing Sammy the book he was reading earlier.

"Thanks," Sammy said.

"Thanks… for everything." Dean said, looking at Bobby. "Be careful… alright." He directed this one more to me, but I knew he meant it for both of us.

"Just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you?" Bobby said. "I won't even try to shoot him this time."

The boys nodded and turned to leave. I was standing next to Bobby watching them get into the car. Sam got into the passenger seat waving to me and Bobby. Dean turned and waved to us then ran back on the porch giving me a hug.

"Kelly, it was great to see you."

"It was, Dean. Don't let it be another 7 years to see me again, okay?"

"Deal."

Dean kissed me. That took me by surprise. I kissed him back and then pushed him away.

"You need to get out of here, Dean. Go save your dad."

He gave me a crude smile and walked back to his car. They sped away and within 5 minutes the police got here. Bobby and I talked to them and told her what happened. Everything had calmed down and our day went back to normal.

I was sitting at the desk after the Winchesters left. I was reading and trying to make sense of all of the demon activity. I had been reading for what seemed like an eternity. I was drinking a cup of coffee when the phone rang. Bobby answered it. He didn't say much he just walked back into the room where I was.

"There has been a car accident."

"What…"

"The Winchesters… They were in a car accident."

"Bobby?! Are they hurt? Where are they? Dad, what's going on?"

"I don't know, baby girl. They are about an hour away from here. That's all I know."

I hugged Bobby and cried. I didn't sleep that night I just wanted to be with my best friend and his family, to hold them both in my arms and feel safe with them. I sat on my car and tried to comfort myself, but nothing was working.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	2. In MY Time of Dying

It was 6:30 am. I was still sitting at the desk with my coffee when the phone rang. I answered it on the second ring.

"Hello!"

"Kelly, is that you?"

"Sammy! You're okay! Thank God."

"Yeah, I am. Is Bobby there?"

"Are Dean and your dad okay?"

"Kell, I need to talk to Bobby. Is he there?"

"Sammy, I will have him call you in 5 minutes he's in the garage. Now tell me if Dean and John are Okay." I said a little too strongly.

"Alright, dad's awake now talking and doing fine. B-But Dean, he isn't doing well, Kelly. He hasn't woken up yet. He isn't looking good. I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone. Please get Bobby I need to talk to him."

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry I will get him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Kell."

I hung up the phone and ran outside to find Bobby.

"Bobby… Bobby…Bobby!"

"Kelly, what's going on?!"

"Sam just called. He wants you to call him right away."

I ran back to the house and into my room. I was sitting there waiting for all of the information to get back to me. Bobby called Sam and he was only on the phone for 2 minutes and he called me.

"We are heading over to see the Winchesters they are in the hospital about an hour and a half out. Get in the tow truck we need to go."

"Okay, let's go now."

We road in silence almost all the way to where Sammy had the car. I saw it and let out the saddest noise I had ever made. Bobby put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I saw Sam and when Bobby stopped the car I jumped out and wrapped my arms around his  
waist. He hugged me back and turned to Bobby who gave him a hug. We went over to the car to assess the damage. It looked like a pretzel.

"Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed." I said looking between the two men.

"Look, Sam, this— this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, and sell the rest for scrap." Bobby said.

"No. Dean would kill me if we did that," Sam said.

"When he gets better, he's gonna want to fix this," I said leaning into the back seat.

"There's nothing to fix," Bobby argued. "The frame's a pretzel. The engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Now, listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on…" Sam trailed off and I put my hand on his arm looked him in the eyes and then looked at Bobby.

"He's right Bobby. We have to take the car." I said.

"Okay, you got it," Bobby said with a sad look on his face.

Sammy was thankful that we were going to take the car. He gave me a half smile and the dug into the pocket of his jacket.

"Here, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him," Sam said handing a piece of paper from his pocket to Bobby.

"What John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon."

I walked over to Bobby to read the list and I looked between Bobby and Sam shocked at what I was reading.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Bobby. What's going on?"

I took the list from Bobby and said. "Sammy, you don't use these to protect yourself from a demon. They are for summoning one."

"Dad wouldn't do that. He isn't that stupid."

Bobby put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You go with Sam to the hospital and take everything John asked for. Then when everyone is better you can come back home to get 'Baby' ready."

I looked to Sam, "Is that alright with you?"

"That would be great. Maybe if you are there Dean will wake up."

"Okay. Let me get my bag."

I ran over to the truck and grabbed my book bag. Sam and I helped get 'Baby' hooked up to the tow truck and then we watched Bobby take the car back to his place. Sammy and I looked at each other and we headed to the car. I sat in the passenger seat and  
I could tell that he was mad.

"Sammy, your dad has a plan. Don't be too upset with him. He loves you both so much."

He was still quiet when we pulled into the hospital.

"Sammy, you go in first. I will park the car and get a coffee. Then I will meet you in your dad's room."

Sam agreed. I watched him walk into the hospital and I drove to the parking garage where it took me almost 10 minutes to find a parking spot. I walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist where John Winchesters room was. She pointed me to room  
315 and when I got there I heard loud arguing.

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan!" Sam was yelling at John and I didn't want to stop him. I agreed with Sam. John was being stupid trying to summon the demon here. So I stayed outside until I could come in and give my respects.

"You care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean."

"How?! How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession!"

"That's funny. I thought this was your obsession, too. This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you. I would have killed you, too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Go to Hell."

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake."

A doctor had noticed the yelling and I stopped him before he made the moment worse. He looked at me and then back at the room and nodded. That was when I heard a glass fall and hit the ground. I walked into the room to see Sam and John looking at the  
floor where the glass of water was now just a bunch of shattered glass.

"What happened?" I asked, but no one answered.

We started hearing noises from outside of the room. Doctors and nurses running down the hall to where Dean's room was.

"Something's going on out there. Sam, go check it out. Kelly, can you stay here, I need to talk to you."

I stayed in John's room and we started talking.

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm doing okay, Mr. Winchester." I had always talked to him with respect and fear.

"You can call me John. You know that, right."

"I know, Mr. Win- John. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. How is Bobby doing?"

"He is doing alright. He has missed you ya know. Having you come by for a visit."

"He is a good friend and a good father to you."

"I like him," I said winking at him with a half-smile.

"I see that you are hanging with my boys again. Are you and Dean back together?"

"Not to my knowledge. I am just a good friend being here for my family."

"I always knew that I liked you, Kelly."

We were sitting there talking when Sam came back into the room.

"Is everything alright? What's going on with Dean?" I asked Sammy.

"He flatlined they used the defibrillator to restart his heart. It took a bit for them to get a pulse but they did and when they did I felt something."

"What do you mean you felt something?" John asked.

"I mean, it felt like… like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think its even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out. Kelly, follow me."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I got to go pick something up. We'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay."

Sam and I walked out of the room and headed out to the car.

"Where are we going? And what are we getting?" I asked.

"We need an Ouija board. I want to try to talk to Dean."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's not going to work."

"You sound just like my brother. He would say something like that."

"Sammy, Dean and I are the same person yet we are so, different."

Sam laughed at that and said, "Yes you both are very similar. That's why you two are so good together."

"Stop it, Sammy. We are just friends." I said smiling knowing that I really did love Dean Winchester.

"Sure you are. You know he talks about you all the time and your 'deal.' Personally, I think he wishes that you were together right now."

"I'm sure, but that's not stopping him from sleeping around. I remember how much of a ladies man he was."

We got to the store and picked up the talking board and headed back to the hospital. I looked at Sam and said,

"I will let you do this alone if you want. I'm going to call Bobby and see if he made it home alright."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks for everything, Kelly."

"No problem, Sammy."

I stayed outside and called Bobby. He had made it home easily and said that everything was fine. I told him what was going on and that I wasn't sure when I would be coming home. I asked him to send a prayer to whoever he wanted to bring Dean back. I promised  
and I hung up the phone. I went to find Sam he was sitting on the floor of Dean's room using the talking board, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get in the way of him having a moment so I took a step into the room.

"Can I get you anything to eat? I think I'm going to go to the diner down the street the food here sucks."

"No, I'm okay. Thanks for asking, though."

"No problem, Sammy. Should I bring anything back for Dean?"

"Burger and fries with a slice of cherry pie."

"Okay, I will be back in 45 minutes keep looking for information to bring back our Dean."

"Will do, Kell. Will do."

As I walked out of the room I heard him talking to the board. "She really loves you, Dean."

I shook my head and I didn't want to know what he said so I went to go get food. I ran to the diner got my own food and the food for Dean and I got a text on my cell.

[There is a reaper trying to take Dean and he is hunting it.]

[How do we help him?]

[I don't know. Can you call Bobby and see if he knows anything. I have my dad's journal so anything can help.]

[I will call Bobby.]

[Thanks, Kelly]

I got the food and called Bobby and told him everything as I walked back to the hospital. He told me he had no idea how to stop a reaper. I froze in my steps and tried to wrap my brain around how Dean may not make it out alive from this, and I didn't  
want to believe it. I walked back into the hospital and went straight to Dean's room I put his food next to him and whispered into his ear.

"Dean, if you make it out of this I will give you what ever you want."

After I said that I felt a cool breeze behind me. When I turned around no one was there and I turned back to Dean.

"The ball's in your court, Winchester. So wake up."

I walked out of the room and went to find Sam but ended up at the coffee cart outside of the hospital with a lore book that I brought from Bobby's. I was sitting outside for almost two hours when a nurse came up to me and asked.

"Are you with the Winchesters?"

"Yes ma'am." I said standing up from the bench I had been sitting on.

"Dean Winchester just woke up."

"Oh my God."

I ran to his room and found him and Sammy there talking to Dr. Kripke. I didn't go in. I waited at the door to give them privacy with the doctor. When he walked out of the room he smiled at me and looked back at Dean.

"She is a good friend, Mr. Winchester. I would keep her if I were you, before someone snatches her away."

I blushed and walked in giving Dean a hug.

"I am glad you are better."

"Me too, Kell. Me too"

He pulled me close to him so that I was sitting next to him in his bed. His right arm draped around my shoulders.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"How did I ditch it?"

"You got me."

"Dean, you really don't remember anything?" I asked.

"No… Except this pit in my stomach." Dean looked at Sam and got this worried look on his face. "Sam… Something's wrong."

There was a knock at the door and John walked into the room smiling at the three of us and eyeing me sitting on his son's bed with his arm around me almost afraid to let me go.

"How you feeling, dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you earlier today?" Sam asked his dad.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Sammy, not now." I said in a low voice. The only one I think who heard me was Dean.

"Come on, Sam." Dean echoed my remark.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked John.

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

John made his way into the room and I could tell something was different with his demeanor. He seemed softer, not as harsh and foreboding. There was sadness in his eyes. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I decided to keep quiet.

"Can we not fight?" He asked Sam. "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, look I-I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore,  
okay?"

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired." He said. "Hey, son, would you mind, uh- would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Sam walked out of the room and went to go get some coffee for John. I sat with Dean his arm still draped over me.

"Kelly, could you give me some time with Dean?"

"Yeah. I need to go call Bobby anyway and tell him that you all are doing great."

I got off the hospital bed Dean seemed reluctant to let me go so I kissed the side of his head and walked out of the room stopping by the door the grab my book bag.

"Dean, be smart with that girl. She is a lot like your mother."

I didn't hear anything else. I just pulled out my phone and called Bobby, to tell him the news of our friends making to through this crazy time. I told him that we should be back by tomorrow afternoon because they wanted to watch Dean one more night.  
I hung up the phone and walked back into the hospital. I walked into Sam and he had the coffee in his hand. We walked toward John's room and we saw him on the floor. Sam dropped the coffee and I called for a doctor.

"Help! Help, somebody help us! There is a patient who is on the floor not responding!" I yelled

Within seconds nurses and doctors came into the room and got John back onto his bed. I was crying with my back against the wall while Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway. A nurse tried to have them removed.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean said to the nurse.

Dr. Kripke couldn't get John to respond and so they called time of death 10:41 A.M.

We were in shock and I couldn't move. I looked at my best friends and a tear rolled down my face. I pulled out my phone and called Bobby again to tell him everything that had happened. The next day Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I gave John a hunters funeral.  
Bobby took us back to the house and when we got home I didn't say a word. I just walked straight to my room and collapsed on my bed hoping that I would be able to forget the events of the past two days.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	3. Home Alone

It has been almost a week and a half since everything went down. I could tell that Dean just wanted to get out of here and start hunting again. He also just wanted his car to be fixed, so every day from morning until night he was working on that car.  
I would bring him food and even sit with him watching him work on her or just read outside. It was the middle of July in South Dakota so I was loving being able to sit outside and getting a tan. I was in my shorts and my red bikini top, with a pair  
of white rimmed sunglasses. I looked like an adult version of Wendy Peffercorn from the 'Sandlot'. I was laying on a towel with a beer and a trash mag. I had heard Dean grumbling about how long he had been working on his car. I was just laughing at  
him to myself. It was one of those days that I was sitting watching Dean work on his baby when Sam came to check on Dean.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked.

"Slow."

"Yeah? You need any help?"

"What— You under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?"

"Stop it, Sam."

"Stop, what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Kelly keeps checking on me from her spot over there." He said pointing to my spot that was about 25 feet from the car. "Really. I promise."

I heard their conversation and walked over to them. Sam looked at me with imploring eyes. I put my hand on Dean's back and asked him.

"Do you want a beer? I have to run into the house to grab another."

"No, but thanks, Kell," Dean said kissing the top of my head.

I put my hand on his cheek and said, "Dean, don't try to do this on your own." I left it at that and went to get myself another beer.

As I headed to the house Sam and Dean started talking and I could tell that it wasn't going to be an easy talk for them so I tried to spend more time in the house to let them talk. Bobby saw me as I passed his office.

"Kelly, put some clothes on! You are going to kill those boys."

"Dad, they will survive. They know that they can't touch me because you will kill them."

"Be nice to them. And I thought that Dean and you had a thing going on?"

"Bobby, we are just friends, drop it. I am heading back out to my tanning spot." I started to head back out to the yard when Bobby called me back.

"Kelly, I just found out about a job up north I should be home by the end of the week or so. You will be in charge of the phones and research for whoever calls."

"Awesome, I love when I get to do the phones, Bobby. And I will have Sam to help me with research."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but the boys are heading out as well. Sam found some information on the demon that killed their dad."

"Oh, alright. Bobby, I have done this before you know that. I will be the best researcher and telephone operator ever." I said kissing the top of his head and headed back outside to grab my stuff to put it back into the house and get ready for the week.

"Hey, sweetheart, is there a car that Sammy and I can use for a job?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it's around back. Let's go see it."

We walked around the garage and I showed the guys an old mini van. I feel a little bad that I can't give them my car but she is my 'Baby'. Dean would never be behind the wheel of my beautiful Red 1969 Dodge Charger because he would never ever let me drive  
his baby.

"Really, a minivan?"

"Sorry, Dean its the only car that we have running right now."

"Man, I feel like a friggin soccer mom."

"Have a great hunt, guys. If you need anything just call me."

"Will do, sweetheart," Dean said kissing me, his arm wrapped around my bare waist the other was in my hair to deepen the kiss. My hands were clasped around his neck and my fingers were playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. I pulled away  
from the kiss and smiled at him. I heard Sam clear his throat as if to say 'get a room.'

"Bye Sammy. Keep an eye on your brother, okay?"

"Will do, Kell" He said, pulling me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my middle and lifting me up into his arms and holding me to him tightly. I could feel Dean glaring at his brother and me, mostly his brother, though. I waved to them as they left  
us and walked into the house. Bobby was about to leave for his hunt, so I ran upstairs to grab a tank top to put on over my swim top. This way I could have actual clothes on.

"Bye, Dad. I love you so much. Be safe, alright?"

"I am always safe, Kelly. Don't worry about me. Just keep the home front safe and be ready if anyone needs help while I am away."

"Will do dad."

As he pulled away from the house I was waving and blew a kiss to him. I walked back into the house and went to the kitchen to see what I was going to make for dinner tonight. There was nothing in the fridge. 'Damn-it, Bobby. Leaving me with no food' I  
thought to myself. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on a black t-shirt and a red flannel with my shorts. I grabbed my car keys and grabbed my purse. I jumped into my car and headed to the market. My radio was blaring classic rock and  
I sang along with the music. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car going in to get everything that I needed for a week on my own.

I grabbed some veggies and fruit, things to make pizza, and stuff to make tacos, I also got a pot roast and everything that goes with it. I also got stuff to make pie and cookies. I was about to get a tub of ice-cream when I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder  
and a familiar voice.

"You don't want cookie dough, you want the mint chip."

I turned and saw Logan's smiling face looking at me. It wasn't his normal smile there was something different in his eyes and it scared me, but I also didn't think anything of it. I gave him a hug.

"Hi, Logan."

"Now that's what I call a good hello."

Logan was aggressive and demanding when we were together and there was nothing different now. He pinned me between his body and the freezer door. He whispered into my ear.

"Follow me now." He ordered never letting go of my wrist.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am taking what is mine."

I was frozen when he said that. I had been taught how to fight and defend myself, but because of it being Logan I couldn't fight back. He pinned me to his car and pulled down my shorts and raped me. After he was finished, he left me in the parking lot  
alone. I pulled myself together and walked back into the market to get food. I got back to the house, put all the food away, and got into the shower. The water was so hot a normal person wouldn't have been able to stand in it, but all I wanted was  
to wash away how dirty I felt because of what Logan had done to me. After my shower, I went to the office and sat there waiting to hear from anyone who might call, but because it was later in the evening I knew that no one was going to call. I poured  
a glass of whiskey and drank it a little too fast. I drank another and another. I was on my fifth glass when my phone rang and Bobby was on the other end.

"Hello, baby girl."

"Hi."

"How is everything at home?"

"Fine. I got food from the store. I should have plenty of food now." I said matter of factly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry that I forgot to stock the fridge before I left. I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay, Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said and hung up the phone.

Bobby was worried about my answers to what he had asked. He called Sam and had him call me to check on me.

"Kelly, what's going on at home."

"Sammy, did Bobby ask you to check in on me?" I said slightly slurring my words.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, Sam I am not drunk… I am just a little tipsy."

There was silence on the phone for a minute and then Dean's voice came on.

"Kelly put the booze down and go to bed. I will call a friend to help with the phones for tonight."

"Aw, Dean. Always taking care of me."

"Okay, Kell, you head to bed. We will check in tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dean," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked upstairs, climbed into my bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up to a nightmare of Logan on top of me. I felt helpless and not at all in control. I wished that my family was here so that I could feel safe. I looked over at the alarm clock it  
read 3:15. I rolled out of bed, grabbed a mug of coffee and sat in the office reading one of my lore books. Time passed quickly and before I knew it, it was 9:45. I had 5 text messages on my phone as well as three voicemails from Bobby.

The messages were from Sam:

[Hey, Kelly. Just checking in] 6:30 am

[Kelly, are you alive?] 7:00 am

[Are you okay?] 7:45 am

[Do I need to send someone to check on you] 8:45 am

[Sweetheart, you okay] 9:30 am Dean must have sent that one.

[I am good, Sam. How is the roadhouse?]

[It's good. We found a job so we will be home in like 3 days.]

[Good. I miss seeing my boys. Be safe please]

[We miss you too, Kell. See you soon. We will be safe.]

I didn't listen to the voicemails from Bobby. I just called him.

"Hi, Bobby what's going on?"

"Oh thank God you answered. I was about to call Jody Mills to come and check on you."

"I'm fine Bobby, I woke up late and I just got out of the shower."

"Really, sweetheart? You never sleep in."

"I had a late night." I lied to him and that was one of the first time that I had lied to him in a long time.

"How is everything on the home front?"

"It's the same, still hot as hell, but don't worry about me. I'm fine. How is the job?"

"It's going. I should be home by Friday."

"That's good. Sam said that they would be back by then as well."

"Okay, talk to you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye, Bobby," I said hanging up the phone hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was acting aloof.

The rest of the day went by like normal I had to help a hunter named Garth to get a sheriff off of his tail by acting like the FBI. I had to do research for Rufus on a demon that was killing children. There was a hunter in Alberta who needed help killing  
some hybrid monster that I had never heard of. I made pizza for dinner and went to bed at 2:45 am. I got up at 5:00 am. I wasn't functional to move my body. I didn't want to get out of bed. I felt frozen like a dead weight was on my chest. I shook  
it off and got up to start the day. I made breakfast, walked onto the porch and watched the sunrise. I heard the phone ring. It was Dean.

"Sweetheart, how is everything?"

"Dean, it's good to hear your voice. I really didn't think I would miss you all so much."

"We will be back soon, so don't miss me too much."

"How is the job?"

"It's different, really different."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I don't think so. Sam has someone that's helping us."

"Oh okay. Be back soon, Dean." I hung up the phone and went back outside.

The rest of the day was quiet. By mid afternoon I was board. I put on my swimsuit, grabbed a towel and laid it in the perfect place to get a tan. I was outside for almost 3 hours reading a book. The only reason I moved was because I had to eat dinner.  
I put on my shorts over my swimsuit and a tank top, and my hair ended up again in a messy bun. The phone rang and it was the FBI. I had to get Garth out of another tight spot. I made dinner and when I was done I made cookies. Then I put in my favorite  
movie. Bobby called to check on me again and to see if I could help him find any information on the spirit that he was hunting. I did and gave him everything that I found out about the ghost that it could have been. I went to bed again at 2:45 am  
and I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid to sleep because I would feel like Logan was right in front of me. I was so scared of how he had a hold on me even if he wasn't here. I went downstairs and put in a movie and tried to sleep in the living room.

I woke up to a car pulling into the yard. I got up and saw Bobby's car. I ran outside to find Bobby. He was putting away his tools and I ran into his arms.

"I am so glad you're home, dad!"

"I am too, sweetheart."

"How was the job?"

"It was fine. No one got too hurt."

"Well, that's good."

"Kelly, you look like crap. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not as much as I should be. But I have been sleeping."

"Go back inside and sleep."

"I am going to handle the phones. I am better now that you are here."

"Don't argue with me, go to sleep. I've got this."

"Okay, there is pizza and stuff for tacos in the fridge. I will go back to sleep. I'm glad your home, dad." I said kissing his cheek.

I slept for the whole day. Bobby came in and checked on me at dinner time. He gave me a slice of pizza. I ate the pizza and went back to sleep. I woke up feeling much better. I got ready for the day and headed downstairs. I heard a voice coming from the  
kitchen. Bobby was on the phone talking to Sam.

"She is fine."

"I'm sure. When are you heading back?"

"Good we will see you soon."

It was weird hearing only one side of a phone call. I walked into the kitchen after he hung up the phone. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of cold pizza. I sat on the counter and Bobby smiled and looked at me.

"Kelly, You haven't sat on the counter since you were a kid. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm okay, I just want to relax."

"It's cute, sweetheart. You're fine. How was being home alone?"

"It was fine, daddy. I'm going to take a shower."

I jumped off the counter and went to shower. This shower wasn't enjoyable for me. I cried for a long time until I got out. I put on my shorts and a black tank top with a flannel over it and no shoes. I walked down stairs and went to Bobby's office. He  
was on the phone talking to Dean.

"Dean, drive safe. We will see you both in a few."

Bobby hung up the phone and looked at me.

"The boy's will be here soon, sweetheart."

"Good, I think I am going to make pot roast and a pie for dinner," I said.

"That will be perfect for everyone."

I smiled at Bobby and started to walk out of his office but he caught my arm to pull me into a hug. I jumped away from him and made a whimpering noise. But, then I realized what he was doing so I hugged him back but he pushed me back and looked at me.

"Are you alright, Kelly?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

"No, you're not. I touched you and you jumped away and cried. What happened when I was away?"

"Nothing, Bobby. It's just… It's just…" I broke down and started crying and I fell to the ground. Bobby put his arms around me and I just tried to get as small as I could possibly be.

"Baby girl, what happened?"

"Do you remember Logan?"

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

I nodded my head yes.

"What about him. What did he do to you?"

"He… he… he raped me." I said through tears.

I told him what happened and where it happened. While I was talking to him about everything I was crying. I don't want to be a blubbering idiot so I tried to pull myself together. But I couldn't.

"I'm going to kill him. He hurt you and took away your peace."

"Don't tell Dean or Sam."

There was a knock at the front door and Dean and Sam came in and saw what was going on and at the same time asked "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let me get cleaned up and then I will start making dinner."

I walked past Dean and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his body. I tensed up against his strong body. He kissed my cheek and I felt like I was going to throw up. Bobby got a look on his face that showed he was worried. I looked away from  
everyone and ran up to my room, grabbed a pillow and cried into it trying to muffle my cries.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Dean's voice came from the door. "Babe, you have changed in only three days. Come on tell me."

"Dean, my ex he isn't a nice guy anymore he… he… he hurt me the day that you and Bobby left."

"How did he hurt you?"

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and made a face at him as if to say 'you don't want to know.' he didn't take the hint so I closed my eyes in pain. "Dean, he raped me."

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him."

"You, Bobby, Sam, and most importantly myself." I said, "I also wouldn't mind taking me out as well. I could have kicked his ass but I didn't… I couldn't do it, Dean. It was as if I was powerless."

"Kelly, don't talk like that. You are amazing, strong, beautiful, and most of all you are loved." Dean said putting his hands on my face leaning his forehead on mine helping me relax. I closed my eyes and that was when I heard Sam running up the stairs  
and to my bedroom door out of breath. When I opened my eyes I saw him. He had a worried look on his face. He walked into my room leaned down next to me so that he was almost eye level with me.

"Why didn't you tell me when I talked to you on the phone?" he whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I didn't want any of you to look at me differently like I was weak, or broken, or dirty," I said looking in-between my two friends. I wrapped my arms around my knees finding the two identical scars that were on both of my legs from when I was little.

"Baby, there is nothing that would make me, Sammy or Bobby look at you any other way than we do. I know for myself, I love you to the moon and back. Bobby, he loves you more than anything in the world. Sammy looks at you like a sister. All of us would  
take a bullet for you."

"I know, I just didn't want you guys to pity me for what happened." I broke down and Dean pulled me into his chest.

Sammy was leaning against my knees and Bobby was standing in the doorway watching us. I looked up and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug, kissed the top of my head and whispered into my ear, "I love you, baby girl. I love you so much."

Dean came up to Bobby put a hand on my shoulder and asked: "Where can I find this guy?"

I looked up at Dean and said, "He lives on Walnut Street in town. He is a cop, Dean. He can hold his own."

"I hate cops even more now, they don't know what they are talking about and this one doesn't know how to treat a woman." He said, "Sam, let's go. We will be back in an hour or so."

Dean kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear. "He will never touch you or anyone ever again, baby." I felt his hands leave my shoulders and Sam walked out behind him. Bobby took me down to the kitchen to help get dinner ready as well as making  
a pie.

"Bobby, I can do this on my own."

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

I made the pie, the roast was in the crockpot and I was sitting on the counter reading with a cup of coffee and whiskey. That was when I heard Sam and Dean pull back into the yard. I went outside and stood on the porch. Sam got out of the Impala and walked  
up to me.

"That's guy was a tool. Did you really date him for three years?"

"Yes I did and I almost married that dick. He had gotten a ring and everything when I told him we should break up. Did you kill him?"

"No, but I don't think that he will be able to ever have sex with anyone ever and I mean like ever."

"Good," I said not looking at Sam but having full eye contact with Dean. "Thank you."

I turned to walk into the house, downed the rest of my coffee and went to the fridge to get beers for everyone. We all ate the meal and I went to bed early.

Life was pretty simple for a week. I was quiet and didn't talk about what Logan did to me. I was cooking dinner every night and enjoying having my family safe and near me. I was starting to feel normal again. One night I had been in bed for 45 minutes  
when I heard a knock on my door.

"Do you want some company?" Dean asked.

I didn't answer, but he walked into the room, knelt next to me and looked into my eyes, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked in the quietest voice that I had ever heard come from him. I sat up so that I was sitting cross-legged on my bed.  
Dean joined me mimicking the way I was sitting. I forgot that I was wearing my skimpy black tank top that showed off my tattoos and a pair of PJ shorts that barely covered my body. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of me. I felt a little guilty, but  
at this moment I didn't care.

"Kelly, can I touch you?" Dean asked

"Yes," I whispered.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Dean touched my anti-possession tattoo that was on my collarbone. His fingers traced the dark ink that was on my pale skin. His other hand explored the other tattoo that came over my shoulder. It was a rose with  
the Latin saying, 'non tunebo mala' which means 'I will fear no evil.'

"Kell, can I kiss you?"

"Yes, Dean."

Dean leaned into my lips gently. It was a perfect kiss. That night he made love to me and put together all of my broken pieces. The next morning I woke up in Dean's arms. There was a knock on the door and Sammy peeking his head in. "Oh my God, really  
you two are back together! I thought you both said 'we're just friends.' I am calling Bullshit!"

"Sammy, get out!" Dean said in his deep gruff voice. His arms pulling me to his chest making it slightly difficult to breathe. But I would never trade this feeling for anything in the world.

Sam just started laughing and closed the door and I looked at Dean how was playing with my hair. I kissed him and said, "Thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking you. You were amazing last night!"

"Dean, thank you for being so nice to me and then not treating me like I was different."

"anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

I looked out the window and saw how beautiful it was. "I guess today is another tanning day!" I said getting out of bed grabbing one of my swimsuit tops and shorts. I had just gotten my swimsuit top on when I felt Dean right behind trying to get me back  
in bed his strong protective arms around my waist pulling me back against him.

"Dean, it's beautiful outside. I want to get a tan and watch you work on your baby. Come on."

Dean kissed me deeply taking my breath away. As he pulled away I noticed him smiling. He left the room to go get dressed and I finished getting ready for my day. I walked downstairs in my white swimsuit top, shorts, my hair in a messy bun and my white  
rimmed glasses were on my head; I also had a towel and lore book in my hands. Bobby eyed me suspiciously and Dean's breath hitched in his throat. Sam didn't take his eyes from his lore book. I walked over to the fridge grabbed a water bottle, an apple  
and kissed Bobby's cheek and went to my car to lay out my towel and relax.

Dean came out 15 minutes later turned on his radio and 'Heart Breaker' by Pat Benatar, it was one of my favorite songs so I was humming and singing to myself. I had gotten flipped onto my stomach and was reading my book. I was starting to get bored. I  
smiled and sat up looking at Dean. He was way too into fixing his car to notice me walk over behind him. I leaned in and whispered almost singing into his ear.

"You're a heartbreaker. Dream maker. Love taker." My arms snaked around his waist. "Dean, pay attention to me. I'm board."

"Babe, I've got to get my car finished. But tonight you're mine." He turned around pulling me into his body.

"Fine, I will try to be patient. I am making burgers with apple pie tonight for dinner, so I should go start making the pie."

"Kelly, you are amazing."

"I know," I said pulling away from his embrace. I grabbed my stuff and started walking back to the house. I saw Sammy; he was standing on the porch as I walked up to the house. I could feel his eyes on me.

"You love my brother a lot, don't you?

"Sammy, I love your brother more than I will ever love any other man ever."

"That's good. I know he loves you, Kelly."

"I would hope so because if he doesn't last night would have been really awkward."

"Yeah, I guess that would make it awkward."

"Sammy, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes, of course, Kelly."

"Sam, I think you and your brother need to talk about your dad. Bobby had me talk when I found out that my biological parents had died when I was 19. He made me talk about my feelings about my parents even though they were terrible people they were my  
parents. Bobby helped me a lot just by having me talk."

"I know, Kelly. I will try."

"Thank you, Sammy. I love you like you are my own brother, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Kelly." He said pulling me into a hug.

The rest of the time the Winchesters were here Dean would come into my room and spend the night with me. During the day he would work on his car and I would watch or I would work the phones. I felt safe with all my men back at home. When Dean finished  
his car I knew Sam and him would leave and I wouldn't see them for a while. That morning I woke up at 3:30 with Dean asleep in my bed. I put on shorts, combat boots, a white tank top and a black and white flannel. I got the coffee ready and headed  
outside to my favorite spot on the porch. I was drinking my hot coffee when I heard the door open behind me and felt someone sit behind me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I need more than that, sweetheart."

"Dean, you're leaving today and I don't know when I am going to see you again."

"Baby, you're stuck with me. Sam and I may be leaving, but I am going to be there for you no matter what."

"Dean, you are going on the road. I know that life, I lived that life. I'm not going to hold you back. I don't know if I can wait for you. I love you, I really do. But, I want you to have everything that you want. And I'm not going to follow you around  
with your brother. I am going to stay here with Bobby, I'm so sorry Dean, but I can't hold you back."

"No, Kelly, I love you. There is nothing that will change that. Yes, I know what life on the road entails. But I will never stop loving you."

"I love you, Dean. That is why I am letting you go."

I got up and walked into the house. I went to my room and locked the door. I leaned against it and I could hear Dean's voice on the other side, "Kelly, let me in please." I didn't answer, "Baby, I love you. Let me show you." I let out a quiet whimper.  
I could hear him working on the lock to my room, then within a few seconds, he had thedoor unlocked. I moved and let him into my room.

"Dean, you are my world. From the day I met you, I was in love with you. I can't keep watching you leave and come back. It's killing me."

"Kelly, this is our life 'saving people, hunting things'. We are on the road all the time."

"I know that's why I am letting you go and I am letting you know that you are the man that I will love for the rest of my life. Remember that when we are both 40 and if both of us are single, we will be getting married."

"You remember our promise?"

"I will never forget," I said.

Dean strode across the room kissing me deeply. I felt like I was in two places at once. He didn't let go of me. His kisses got more and more needy to the point where I couldn't help but pull away because I was loosing my breath. I didn't want to sleep  
with him because that would make it twice as hard to say goodbye again.

Dean and Sam left later that day and I went to my room, packed my bag, and kissed Bobby goodbye. I couldn't stay in the one place where I was reminded of Dean everywhere I looked. I couldn't follow Dean and Sam so I started working on my own. I went to  
the Roadhouse. Ellen gave me a place to stay while I was working small salt and burns. I would also pick up shifts at the Bar when she and Jo needed help. Ellen knew the history between me and Dean so she would give me a heads up when they were in  
town. It was one of those times that Dean and Sam were in town. I went on a job hunting a shapeshifter that had killed three women. That was when I ran into Anthony Matthews. His dad was good friends with Bobby. I met him when I was 20 because he  
and his dad were on a hunt and Bobby sent me to help out. I remember that he had these beautiful blue eyes and strong arms. He reminded me of Dean, but he was not the same. He had light blond hair and he was handsome as hell.

He treated me like a lady. He never pushed himself on me, like most of the hunters in the bar, so I felt safe. After we started seeing each other I called Bobby and told him about Anthony. He was happy for me. Anthony and I started to work together and  
we started dating. I told him about my past about the abuse, Bobby saving me, Dean and my's relationship, as well as my ex, raping me. Anthony didn't care about my past he loved me and cared about me in every way. He made sure that I knew it too.  
It was in that moment that I knew, I could spend the rest of my life with Anthony.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	4. Born Under a Bad Sign

Anthony and I had been together for almost 6 months. I was so in love with this man I couldn't deny it. Ellen had called me out one night when we were in town.

"Kelly, I haven't seen you this happy in quite a long time."

"I know. I didn't think I would ever be this happy after Dean."

"Sweetheart, Anthony is a good man."

I looked at Anthony who was playing pool with some hunters his back muscles showing through his black t-shirt. I smiled and sauntered over to the table handing Anthony a beer and kissing him. His free arm snaked around my middle pulling me to his body, he kissed my temple and I walked back to the bar.

"I know, Ellen. I am a very lucky girl."

That was when Ellen's phone rang. It was Dean. Sam had gone missing. He didn't know where he was and he was asking if she had heard from Sam. She said no, she hadn't heard from him and not 15 minutes later I got a phone call, it was Dean. I looked at it in shock. I answered it and said,

"Hi Dean, it's nice to hear from you."

"Same, baby girl." When I heard that my heart fluttered and my cheeks went red. I walked outside so that I could hear better.

"What's going on Dean?"

"It's Sammy, he's missing. I was wondering if you had heard anything from him?"

"Dean, I haven't heard from him, but if I do I will call."

"Thank's, sweetheart. After this is all over we should go get drinks or something I have missed hearing your voice."

"Sure, Dean; that would be nice." I hung up the phone put my hands on my face and I walked back into the roadhouse. Anthony was talking to Ellen at the bar when I walked in. I kissed Anthony and said, "I need to talk to you about some family stuff." I pulled Anthony outside.

"Sammy is missing. I need to go to Bobby's house to see if he has heard anything."

"Let me come with you. I know I can help."

"Anthony, you have a job coming up. Go and meet me at Bobby's when it is over. I think it's the best idea."

"Alright, if that's what you want, sweetheart."

"It's perfect because I need to take a break from hunting anyway. For about 9 months maybe longer."

He looked at me confused. "9 months? Why would you… Oh my God! Are you saying what I think you are saying."

"Yes, Anthony, I think I might be pregnant. I took a test today and it came back positive."

"Baby, I am so happy!" He picked me up and spun me around, kissing my face. I was smiling and giggling like I was a child.

"You go, do what you need to do to help your family and tell them what's going on. Then we can figure out what we are going to do."

"I'm going to leave early tomorrow morning."

"That's fine with me."

We walked into the roadhouse, Anthony's arm was around my waist protectively. Then he yelled in his strong voice, "Everyone, I have to share the greatest news with all of you. The Love of my life, Kelly Singer, we are expecting our first little hunter next year!"

Everyone in the roadhouse started cheering and getting excited. Ellen walked over to us and hugged me tightly, "I am so happy for you, my sweet girl." She whispered into my ear. Ash walked over to me, "Kell, you were supposed to wait for me." I laughed and hugged him. "I love you too, Ash." Anthony was always near me keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I was tired and I asked Ellen,

"Could I go to my old room, I am leaving early tomorrow for Bobby's to tell him the news."

"Sure thing, Kelly."

"Goodnight, everyone! Thank you so much for all the love and support! Enjoy the rest of your night."

Anthony came up to me kissed me goodnight and I went to my old room and slept until 4:30 in the morning. I went to my car and headed to Bobby's house. I had been driving most of the day it was almost 10:00 when I pulled into the salvage yard. I smiled when I saw a new dog laying on the hood of Bobby's tow truck. He started barking when I pulled up.

"Hey, you dumb dog, shut up!" Bobby came out to see who was outside when he saw me he smiled and came to my side.

"Kelly, it's good to see you." he pulled me into a hug and led me to the house.

"Can I get you a beer or anything to drink?"

"No thank you, Bobby, I can't drink right now. Not for at least 9 months or so."

Bobby's reaction was almost a good as Anthony's he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"You are going to be a great mom, Kelly."

"Thank's Bobby, that means a lot coming from you."

"Anthony is the dad, right?"

"No Ash is the dad," I said in the most sarcastic voice ever. "Of course it's Anthony."

"I was just checking, have you heard from Sam? Dean is looking for him."

"I know Dean called me yesterday."

Two days passed and I cooked and cleaned for Bobby. I went to a doctor in town and they confirmed that I was pregnant. They said that I was about two months pregnant. I called Anthony to tell him that I went to the doctor and everything. I said that I would stay with Bobby and he can keep hunting I will try to work odd jobs and help out to get money and figure it out. He agreed and we said our goodbyes. That night there was a knock at the front door. I went to answer it.

"Sammy, it's good to see you."

"Kelly."

"Bobby, Sam's here," I called through the house.

"Sam."

"Hey, Bobby."

"It's been a while, come on in."

I went to the kitchen to get beers and a coke for myself. I remembered what Bobby had always taught me from the time I was little putting a little holy water into someone's drink to test if they were really themselves and that's what I did. I also overheard the conversation that was going on in the other room.

"So, what brings you?"

"Working a job nearby, and I thought I'd stop in and say hey."

"Where's Dean?" I asked as I walked into the room

Sam gave a little laugh and said, "Holed up somewhere with a girl and a 12-pack."

"Oh yeah?" Bobby asked, "Is she pretty?"

"You ask me, he's in way over his head," Sam said making full eye contact with me. I looked away not understanding my feelings because I really did love, Anthony.

"Well, it's good to see you," I said handing him and Bobby the beers and I had the coke in my hand.

"To John," Bobby said tipping his beer to Sam's and I did the same.

"To Dad," Sam said.

We all took a sip of our drinks and I was eyeing Sam the whole time to see if the holy water would affect him and it did as soon as it passed his lips. Steam came out of his mouth and he lurched forward. He fell to the floor in pain.

"What'd you do?"

"Little holy water in the beer," I said. "Sam never would have noticed."

"But, then, you're not Sam, are you?" Bobby finished my thought. "Don't try to con a con man."

Bobby punched Sam and we tied him to a chair and pulled him the Key of Solomon. I called Dean he said that he was on his way here. I told him everything that happened and that he was tied up at the moment. When Dean got here he gave me a hug and kissed the side of my head,

"It's good to see you, sweetheart."

"It's good to see you, Dean."

We went to see Sam and to get him back to normal. Dean was standing in front of him and he smacked Sam across the face.

"Hey!"

Sam was awake now and he looked at all of us. He made eye contact with me and then I looked up to indicate that he was screwed. His eyes followed mine and saw that he was stuck in the Key of Solomon.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach." His voice was cold it sounded like the last demon that I had sent back to hell and it made my skin crawl.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?"

"Careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging." Sam said.

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam much." he said, "You, on the other hand…" Dean threw a bucket of holy water on Sam. Sam yelled in pain. "Feel like talking now?!"

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No. You won't be in him long enough. Kelly." Dean said.

I started an exorcism. Sam's body started to get uncomfortable and twitch. I could tell it was working.

"See, Whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up, You're not getting Sam, you understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first." Dean said to the demon that was inside of Sam.

I was still working the exorcism, but the twitching seemed to stop as I was getting closer to the end. Sam started to laugh a horrible laugh that made me jump. I looked up at Bobby my eyes wide.

"You really think that's what this is about — The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

Dean looked at me and I nodded and was about to finish the exorcism not as eloquent as I was before but I was still pronouncing them correctly.

"Oops." Sam said, "Doesn't seem to be working, sweetheart. See, I learned a few new tricks." Sam started to speak in Latin and I couldn't believe what happened next.

The fire that was on the hearth grew and made my face burn. Papers and things started to fly around the room because of the wind that wasn't there a second before.

"This isn't going like I pictured. What's going on, Bobby" Dean said.

He walked over to Sam and found a brand. It was a circle with a line that came halfway through it.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside of Sam's body."

"What the Hell do we do?" I yelled over the wind in the room.

"I don't know!"

And the whole time this was going on Sam was still speaking Latin when there was a noise and a crack appeared in the Key of Solomon.

"There. That's better."

Sam looked at Bobby and he flew across the room. I ran to Bobby's body; it was slumped around with all of the books. Dean was also thrown across the room in a similar fashion as Bobby but in the opposite direction. Sam looked at me and then in a low evil voice.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't hurt the little baby inside you. At least not yet."

I looked back at Bobby to check and make sure that he was breathing. Sam broke his bindings and started to move around the room to Dean.

"You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing… They say it's like Hell?" Sam started to punch Dean in the face. "Well, there's a reason for that. Hell is like, uh…" Sam paused for a moment then punched Dean again. "… Well, it's like Hell, even for demons." Sam just kept hitting Dean over and over again. "It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear. And you sent me back there."

From across the room, I looked at Sam and in a low voice but loud enough to tell what I was saying. "Meg."

"No… not anymore. Now I'm Sam. By the way… I saw your dad there." Sam was squeezing the place on Dean's shoulder where he was shot. "He says 'howdy.'" Dean was in so much pain and I couldn't stand watching. "All that I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day and that I was gonna torture you, nice and slow, like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, It's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your dad, and deep down, you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you." With those last words Sam was about to deliver another hard punch to Dean's face but I grabbed his arm in one hand catching him off guard. In my other hand, I had a hot poker from the fireplace. I pressed it against the binding link on Sam's arm and he let out a loud scream.

In that moment the demon came out of him Sam fell to the floor as I took a step back. Bobby was now standing next to me as we watched the two brothers. Sam had a confused look on his face and Dean watched his brother. Sam gripped his arm tightly where I had made a fresh brand on his skin and I took the poker back to the fireplace. I felt a little bad that he was in pain but not so bad because we did save his life.

"Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam looked between all of us and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

And with that Dean punched Sam in the face and let out a frustrated yell. Sam just clutched the side of his face, but still didn't understand what was going on. Both boys were in pain so Bobby sent me to the kitchen to first sterilize some tools as well as to get ice for their bruises.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah, right back at you," Dean said.

I walked in and Bobby was right behind me. I was wearing a tank top showing off my tattoos and Bobby had two charms for Sam and Dean that were identical to my anti-possession tattoo. Then Bobby got a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Bobby?"

"You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just heard from a friend, Wandell's dead — Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"No, Sir. Never heard of the guy."

"Dean." Sam tried to protest.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up."

"They're not gonna slow down to listen to reason," I added sitting on the edge of the desk. I knew that Anthony would be a part of that group because Wandell was one of his mentors.

"You understand what I'm saying?"

"We better hit the road… If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car." Dean said to Sam over my head. He leaned down and kissed my head, "Good to see you, sweetheart."

"Good to see you too, Dean." I kissed his jaw and looked away.

"Here. Take these." Bobby handed Dean and Sam the charms.

"What are they?" Sam asked. Dean studied it for a minute and look at the tattoo on my collarbone.

"Charms," Bobby said. "They'll fend off possession."

"That Demon's still out there. This will stop it from getting back up in you." I said.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but, uh, thanks," Dean said to Bobby.

"You're welcome," Bobby said. "You boys be careful, now."

"You too," Sammy said. Put his arm around my middle and whispering into my ear. "Kelly, thanks. And are you okay?"

"I am fine, and anytime, Sammy."

I moved to stand next to Bobby and he put his arm around my shoulder as we waved goodbye to the Winchesters. Dean turned around, winked at me, and threw the ice pack towards me. I smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say anything about the baby?"

"Because Dean doesn't need to know and Sam knows because of the Demon."

"It's none of my business, but you will need to tell him."

"He knows about me and Anthony, just not how serious we are and that's okay."

I talked to Anthony, we decided that it would be better if I stayed with Bobby and stopped hunting as much as I used to. I had been there for almost a month and a half. I was starting to show because I was about 3 and a half months pregnant. That was when Bobby got a call from Sam and Dean about a hunt that they were struggling with. Bobby and I left to see if we could help figure out just what they were hunting.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	5. Tall Tales

We got to their motel and I was hiding my stomach because I was really starting to show if I was wearing my normal clothes, so I was in jeans and one of Anthony's sweatshirts. I got out of the car and headed to the boy's room and I knocked on the door.  
Bobby was right behind me when Sam opened the door.

"Hey, Bobby. Hey, Kell."

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said getting up from the bed. "Hey, Kelly."

I hugged Sam. "Hey, Sammy." I turned and Dean wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, Dean."

"It's good to see you again so soon," Bobby said.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming," Sam said.

"Thank God you're here," Dean said.

"So, um, what didn't you want to talk about over the phone?"

"It's this job we're working," Sam said. "We weren't sure you'd believe us."

I giggled and looked in-between my two friends, "Well, we can believe a lot."

"No. Yeah, yeah, I know." Sam said looking at me. "It's just we've never seen anything like it."

Dean cut in looking at me and making a little face, "Not even close."

Sam looked at Dean and continued his thought, "We thought we could use some fresh eyes."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Bobby said.

"Um, all right. Please, sit." Sam said gesturing toward the bed. I sat comfortably in the center of Dean's bed leaning against the headboard looking a lot like Dean normally did. Bobby sat on the edge of the same bed. Sam started to tell us the story  
of what was going on. Sam was giving us all the details about the case. A professor fell from his office and they said it was an accident. But there was a legend that the building was haunted so they went to go talk to some of the students about it.  
They didn't get anything from them. Sam then started talking about Dean and how he was acting in the bar with some girl.

I was now laying on my back and started giggling at this conversation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute."

"What?"

"Come on, Dude. That's not how it happened."

"No? So you never drank a purple-nurple?"

Bobby looked at me and I made a face at him.

"Yeah, maybe that, but… I don't say things like, 'feisty little wildcat.' And her name wasn't Starla."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know, but she was a classy chick. Kelly, you would have liked her." He said directing it to me as if to say that he needed to have my approval of the girls that he would have a one night stand with. "She was a grad student. Anthropology and folklore.  
We were talking about local ghost stories."

Dean then gave us his side of the story and it was all about the girl. I rolled my eyes and just started laughing at how much of a 'classy chick' she was. Dean then made Sam sound like he was a bossy dick. I started laughing from my spot on the bed and  
couldn't control my laughter.

"Shut up Kelly." Sam directed to me. "Right, and that's how it really happened? I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"That's what you sound like to me," Dean said mumbling.

"Okay. What's going on with you two?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sam said.

"Come on." Bobby was going full dad mode. "You're bickering like an old married couple."

"No, see, married couples can get divorced. Me and him? We're more like, uh, siamese twins." Dean said getting up and throwing away the food he was eating.

"It's 'conjoined' twins," Sam said

"See what I mean? Kelly, can I grab you a beer?"

"No thanks, Dean. I'm good."

"Suit yourself. Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and Dean came and sat next to me after handing Bobby a beer and he was drinking his.

"Look, we've just been on the road for too long, tight quarters all day. Don't worry about it," Sammy said.

"Okay," Bobby said.

Sam continued telling us the story and how they went to go check out the 'haunting' at the professor's office. He talked about the janitor who worked the building. He was just an average guy. Sam then mentioned how Dean was stuffing his face with food.  
I started to giggle thinking about how Dean was around food. He lightly tapped my shoulder and said.

"Come on! I ate one, maybe two!"

"Just let me tell it, okay?"

Sam kept talking about how the janitor saw the professor and the girl, how the professor was kind of a dick and how there was no room 669. Then Sam told us about his computer and how it was frozen on ' '

"Well did you dig up anything about the building? Any suicidal co-ed?" I asked.

"No. History's clean," Sam said.

"So it's not a haunting," Bobby said.

"Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we're not really sure." Dean said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I asked.

"Well, it's weird," Sam said.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"This next part - we didn't see it happen us, exactly, but.. pretty freakin' weird, even for us," Dean said.

Dean told us about the alien probing the frat guy.

"Aliens?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people." I said.

"Hey, believe me, we know," Dean said.

"My whole life, I've never found any evidence of an honest - to - God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks," Bobby says to the boys.

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But, we figured we'd at least talk to the guy." Sam said.

Sam then started telling us how he and Dean were interviewing Curtis. He told them that he was probed by a little green alien. And how it made him slow dance. At that, I started to laugh.

"You guys are exaggerating again, right?" I said through my laughter.

"No," they said together.

"Then this frat boy's just nuts," Bobby said.

"We're not so sure," Dean replies and continues the story.

They saw a burn in the grass that had to have come from a saucer shaped jet engine. I rolled my eyes. I was starting to get hungry and walked over to the fridge to see if they had anything. When I opened the door I thought that I was going to die. I ran  
to the bathroom and puked. I walked out to all eyes on me.

"I'm fine. Keep telling your story." I said.

Dean kept talking about a frat pledge and Dean started talking about how Sam was all touchy feely with him.

"I never said that!" Sam said.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that."

Dean continued talking about the pledge and how he really didn't like Curtis and that he thought that he deserved whatever happened to him because he was a dick. That was where they lined up that the professor and the pledge master were both dicks and  
that it was almost poetic what was happening to people. That was when Sam took over the story and talked about how his computer was missing and that Dean had to of touched it because no one else was in the room or was anywhere near the computer except  
the two of them.

"Did you take his computer?" I asked.

"It serves him right, but no," Dean said putting his arm around me.

"Well I didn't lose it, 'cause I don't lose things," Sam said.

"Oh that's right, yeah, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect," Dean said.

"Okay, okay, why don't you just tell us what happened next?" Bobby said trying to calm the boys.

"There was one more victim." Dean starts.

"Right, right, and we didn't see this one ourselves, either. But we kinda put it together from the evidence. This guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing." Sam continued.

"Yeah, you know, a dick. Which fits the pattern." Dean says.

Sam took over the story and told us about how this guy was eaten by an alligator from the sewer. They found this evidence from the morgue. They told us that everything revolved around Crawford Hall. It was interesting. They decided to search the sewer  
and they split up to look for the gator.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I found something. Just not in the sewer." Dean said.

Dean found the tires of the impala flat and he found a money clip that belonged to Sam. They started fighting and then arguing about what was going on. I knew exactly what was going on in this town. When Bobby stopped the arguing.

"Okay. I've heard enough." Bobby said.

"Anyway, you guys showed up about an hour after that," Dean said.

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer." Bobby said.

"But I-" Sam started.

"Shhhh," I said

"And Dean, Sam did not touch your car. And if you two had bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear." Bobby continued.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"What you're dealing with."

"Uh," Sam says.

"I got nothing," Dean said.

"Me neither." Sam continued.

"You got a trickster on your hands," I said.

"That's what I thought," Dean said.

"What? No, you didn't" Sam said.

"But let me tell you. You guys were the biggest clue." Bobby cut in.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around, and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight." I said.

"The laptop," Sam says.

"The tires," Dean says.

"It knows you're onto it, and it's been playing you like fiddles," Bobby said.

"So what is it, spirit? Demon? What?" Dean asked.

"More like demi-gods, really." I said, "There are dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me, and make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator," Dean says.

"The victims fit the M.O. too." Bobby said.

"Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock 'em down a peg. Usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that." I continued.

"Bobby, what do they look like?" Dean asked.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly," Bobby said.

Dean looked at Sam and asked him a question, "And what human do we know that's been at ground zero this whole time?"

The janitor.

Bobby and I decided to help the guys with a way to trick the trickster. It was a good trick. The boys were going to go and make sure that it was the janitor, then they were going to fight to get him off of their trail. Dean and Sam went to Crawford Hall  
and Bobby and I would wait until we knew we would ambush the trickster.

Bobby took me aside.

"Kell, this isn't going to be safe for you to be in there in your condition. I want you to stay outside. Anthony would kill me if I let anything happen to you or the baby."

"Bobby," I whined like a little kid. "I want to hunt I am going crazy not able to kill anything."

"NO! And that's final!"

"But, Bobby!"

"NO. Sweetheart, I will not be putting you or that baby in danger."

"Fine, Bobby. I won't come inside. I will let you boys handle it."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

I was waiting outside on the steps rubbing circles on my belly and thinking about baby names. If it was a girl I liked the names Wendy and M.J. (Mary Jane) and for a boy, I liked Chase and Charles. I heard a noise coming from inside and then the two doors  
openedand Bobby, Sam, and Dean came outside.

"Bobby, Kelly. Thanks for everything. We couldn't-" Sammy said.

"Save it, let's just get the hell out of dodge before someone finds that body," Bobby said.

"Dean, hey, I just wanted to say that I'm-um-" Sammy said.

"Hey, me too," Dean said.

"You guys are breaking my heart, could we please just leave?" I asked.

We all got in the car and drove back to the motel to leave. When we got back to the motel Dean wanted to talk to me.

"Kelly, are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself." He asked me.

"Dean, I'm… Anthony and I are expecting a baby next year."

"Wow, Kell. That's great, congratulations." Dean said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Dean," I said.

"I'm happy for you and Anthony. You guys are going to make great parents. I know I've never met the guy, but I know you and you are going to be a great mom, Kell." Dean said.

"Will you be the godfather to this baby when he or she is born?" I asked.

"I would love to be his or her godfather." He said.

Bobby came out with Sam and said. "I think that it's time to leave, Kelly."

"Bye, Sammy. Bye Dean." I said getting into the car.

"Bye, boys," Bobby called to them.

"Bye, Bobby," Sam called.

Dean tried to hid his disappointment at the news of me being pregnant.

"Sammy, I missed out." He said.

"Dean, she is making a life for herself. It's a good thing."

"I know, Sammy. But I'm not the one to give it to her."

"Dean, she told me once that she would always love you. It may not be in the way you want. But it's the truth." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam."

Bobby and I went home and we I started helping hunters with lore and getting them out of trouble. I talked to Anthony all the time. He came out to Bobby's when I had my doctors appointment to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. We found out that  
we were having a little boy. I thought Anthony was happy when he found out I was pregnant but he was so proud to be having a little boy; we decided on the name Charles Morgan Matthews. He was a very active baby and I could tell he was going to be  
my little handful when he got big. I couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby in 4 months. I couldn't believe that there was going to be a little baby in my life and that Anthony and I would have our own family.

We talked about having a home near Bobby's so that I could be close to my family. Bobby offered for us to live with him. I told him that we couldn't impose, but that I would take him up on helping me raise little Charles. We found the perfect little house  
that would be our home; it had three bedrooms, a white picket fence, and a beautiful front and back yard. I couldn't wait to live in this house. I wanted to have my happy little family like I always wanted when I was little. I was about 7 months pregnant  
when Anthony got a call from some hunters who were meeting up at the Roadhouse to go on a hunt.

"Babe, I don't want to leave you."

"Anthony, it's a job. You need to go. I know you miss it."

"Kell, you are due in two months. I don't want to miss anything or put any stress on you."

"Babe, I'll be fine. It's just your run of the mill salt and burn. Go meet up with the guys and when you come back the nursery will be finished and we will be one step closer to having our son."

"How could I be so lucky to have a girl like you."

"Anthony, leave before I make you."

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much."

He kissed me and then got down on his knees in front of me. He kissed my belly.

"Charlie, take care of mommy while I am gone."

Charlie started to kick and move while Anthony was talking to him. It made me smile. I took Anthony's hand and kissed him. He pulled away reluctantly and I watched him walk out to his pickup truck and head out to his job.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1

I hadn't talked to Anthony for a day or so and I needed to get out of the house. It would be too difficult for me to drive so I called Bobby. He picked up after 2 rings.

"Hi, Bobby."

"Hi sweetheart, how is my baby and her baby?"

"He is good; he is kicking the crap out of me. but I can't wait to meet this little hunter. I am doing good otherwise."

"That's good. Why did you call?"

"Well, Anthony went on a job three days ago and I was wondering if I could stay with you until he comes home?"

"Yes, your room is still here and I would love to have someone to help with the phones for a few days. When should I expect you to get here?"

"Well… Bobby, that's the other thing I can't drive. Charlie has made it difficult for me to fit in the front seat with the steering wheel. Could you come get me?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I will be there in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Bobby. See you then."

I packed my overnight rolling bag as well as my hospital bag just in case. I still had 2 months until my little man would be here but I wanted to be prepared just in case he wanted to get here early. That would be like him to be here on his own time so  
I just wanted to be ready.

I was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea and the book. I started it when Anthony left and I was almost finished with it. I heard a car pull up to the house and I knew it was Bobby. He knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I called.

"Well, look at you."

"I know, Dad. I look like a whale. Doc said that Charlie is about 6 and a half pounds that was last week. She said that he could be almost 10 pounds if he goes to term."

"He will be a healthy little man."

I laughed and grabbed my two bags. Bobby protested so that I gave him my bags. I pulled my old shoulder bag across my body, locked the front door, walked over to Bobby's car and we drove to his house.

It was going on the second day at Bobby's and everything was normal. I called Anthony yesterday to tell him I was at Bobby's. He said that he found another job and that they were leaving in three days or so and that he would be home as soon as he could  
most likely in the next week or so. I told him I was fine and that Charlie was growing and growing every day and was more and more active.

I was sitting in Bobby's office early on Friday morning, it was about 3 am. I wasn't sleeping much. Something just felt off and I didn't know why, but I never really liked sleep anyway so I was fine. The phone rang and made me jump. I picked it up as  
quickly as I could so it wouldn't wake up Bobby. It was Dean.

"Hello."

"Kelly, what are you doing at Bobby's?"

"Anthony is on a job and I didn't want to be alone at my house. So I am staying with Bobby."

"Oh, okay. Is Bobby awake yet?"

"No, not yet he will be up in an hour or so, why. What's going on?"

"Sammy is missing and I need help looking for him."

"Oh my God. Okay, I will get him up where are you?"

"I am about 50 miles out still looking for Sam everywhere. I even called the roadhouse. No one has heard from him."

"Dean, we will meet you in about an hour or so. I am going to get Bobby up and I will text you when we are on our way. Be safe."

"I will sweetheart. Take care of my little godson okay?"

"Thanks, Dean, and you know I will."

I hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to Bobby's room I knocked on the door and told him that Sam was missing and that Dean would meet us on the road. We got the tow truck ready and we started to head out. I sent a text to Anthony.

[Babe, Bobby and I have to go help, Dean. Sam is missing just wanted to let you know so that you don't worry about me or the baby, talk to you soon. Love you to the moon and stars.]

He didn't answer until later.

[Thanks for letting me know, Kelly. I'm so sorry to hear about Sam. If I hear anything I will let you know. Take care of yourself and Charlie. I love you more than words can say or actions can show.]

[You are such a sap! But I love you :)]

[I know I am that's what happens when you are the youngest and have three sisters. All they wanted to do was play barbies when they were little.]

[Well you know what I am so glad we are having a boy just so that you can have a little one to show how to do all the things that little boys do. Talk to you later babe. Love you.]

[Love you too 3]

I called Dean and told him where we should meet we got there right as the sun was coming up. He was parked on the side of the road. Bobby pulled up behind him. Dean opened my door and helped me out. I had a map in my bag. I handed it to Bobby. They were  
looking at it and I was leaning up against Bobby's truck rubbing my stomach trying to relax.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby said.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean said.

"Exactly."

"Come on, there's got to be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff. You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?"

"That's what I'm telling ya. There's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"How are we supposed to look for Sam, close our eyes and point?"

I was texting Anthony again to see if he knew anything. He said that there was nothing that he had heard, but that Ash may have found something. At that exact moment, Dean's phone rings making me jump.

"Ash, what do you got?" Dean asked into the phone. I was only getting one side of the conversation, but I could tell that Ash wasn't giving information over the line.

"Come on, man. You got to give us something. We're looking at a 3,000-mile haystack here." I got off of the truck and started to walk around. I was getting uncomfortable just standing. Bobby eyed me but didn't say a word.

"Well, what?" I stopped and looked at Dean. "Come on, I don't have time for this." Dean shut the phone and said.

"I guess we're going to the roadhouse. Come on."

I got in the back seat of the Impala and we were off. I texted Anthony and said that we would be there in about an hour or so, but I didn't get an answer-back. We had been driving and I noticed smoke and I felt like something was missing from my life  
almost as if it was taken away. We turned the corner and saw the roadhouse burned down to the ground. Dean had been talking to Ash not more than an hour and a half ago.

"What the Hell?" Dean said.

"Anthony…" was the only word I could mutter. My hands are over my mouth trying to stifle the sobs that are sure to come because of the wreckage here. I got out of the car first about to run into the smoldering roadhouse. Bobby luckily was fast enough  
to grab me from around the waist and held me to him so that I didn't just run into the rubble to find Anthony.

Bobby kept me close to him and all three of us were walking around the burned down roadhouse.

"My God." Bobby breathed out.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asked us.

"No. No Ash, either." I said. Then I saw a left hand. There was a white gold band still on the ring finger and I knew who is was. I fell to my knees and sobbed. 'God, why did you have to take him?' The only good thing that had ever come from this life  
was taken away from me. I wanted to die just so that I could be with him again. Bobby took me in his arms and held me close to him.

"Sweetheart, stay strong. He would want you to be strong. Little Charlie needs you right now."

Dean walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of my head then turned to search more of the rubble. That was when he saw a watch.

"Oh, Ash. Damn it!" He looked back at us. I was able to compose myself and relax for a moment. Bobby was still close to me trying to comfort me but still keeping an eye out for Ellen. We didn't see any sign of her. I was leaning against the Impala looking  
at the ring Anthony had had on. I had given it to him as a gift when he got home from a hunt he didn't want to exchange rings and I didn't either, but I wanted him to have a gift from me. So I got him a simple white gold ring with my initials and  
the babies initials on the inside of it. I was playing with it in my hands when Bobby and Dean came near to the car.

"This is…" Bobby started.

"What the Hell did Ash know?" Dean interrupted him. "We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the Hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him," Bobby said.

I was still quiet and my hand went to my belly. Charlie had stopped moving, I was worried. Dean had stopped talking and he was now wincing in pain, holding to the side of the Impala for support.

"Dean?" I asked.

"No!" Dean said in pain he fell to the ground in pain covering his left eye to try to relieve presser.

"What was that?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"I don't know headache?" He answered.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" I asked. Now I was getting worried.

"No. It must be the stress. I could have swore I saw something."

"What do you mean? like… like a vision." Bobby asked.

"Like what Sam gets?" I asked both of them trying to get an answer.

"What? No." Dean answered.

"I'm just saying," I said.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic," Dean said.

Dean ground again in pain, "Oh God!".

"Dean!?" I said moving to the other side of the car so that I was next to him.

"Dean?" Bobby was now next to him as well. "Are you with us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean said. "I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby."

"It was a vision," I said.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but… but yeah." Dean let out a chuckle, "That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels.".

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked.

"UH, there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" I asked.

"Like, a big… a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don't know."

"Engraving," I said almost to myself.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Was it a tree. Like, an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is," I said looking in-between the two men. "Cold Oak, South Dakota."

We headed back to Bobby's house to drop off the truck. When we got there I decided to stay at the house. I was so lost. Charlie wasn't moving and I was getting nervous. When we pulled up I got out of the truck by myself. Bobby pulled me into his arms  
and kissed the top of my head.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bobby. Go get Sammy. Bring back my Sam. This demon isn't going to take any more people I love away."

"Okay, sweetheart, we will."

I walked up to the house shut the door. When I got inside I slid down the door and started to cry. I was sitting there for about 15 minutes when I felt something wet between my legs and a puddle was there.

"Oh My God," I said to myself

I got up and went to the phone. I call 911 and told them everything that was happening and within 15 minutes the ambulance was there and we were heading to the hospital. They asked me if I wanted to call anyone I told them to call Bobby and to tell him  
that I was okay and not to worry just get here when he can.

They did an ultrasound and that was when we found out that there was no heartbeat. I looked at the monitor and I cried. The doctors couldn't understand why a perfectly healthy baby who had been checked last week had died. I told them about everything  
that had happened that day and they still didn't understand what had caused my baby to die. I delivered Charlie. I held his lifeless body and I made a promise to myself with him in my arms. 'I would never let any monster hurt my family ever again.'  
I didn't understand why I was going through this. I felt like my life was hard enough, but now I figured it couldn't get much worse.

Bobby came and got me from the hospital. He held me in his arms and we cried. He looked down at me and said.

"Baby girl, I have some more bad news."

"I don't know how it can get much worse, Bobby."

"Kelly, Sam is dead."

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

t had been 3 days. 3 days since my world had fallen apart. In those 3 days, I have felt like I was dead, but Bobby wouldn't let me die. He had been telling me since we got home to always keep fighting, to never give up no matter how much I wanted to stop. We had been staying in one of Bobby's cabins. He and I went on a supply run and we brought back food for Dean.

"Dean we're back," I called as Bobby and I walked in. "We brought back some food for you."

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"You should eat something," Bobby said from the kitchen.

"I said I'm fine."

Dean walked into the kitchen and took a drink from a bottle of whiskey. I watched Dean understanding that he wanted to forget the pain he was feeling. I was wishing that I could drink my pain away but Bobby wouldn't let me even though he wanted to do the same. I walked to the doorway and looked into the room where Sam's body was. I felt the pain in my chest that I was trying to forget. I wanted so bad to forget what had happened to us as a family. My back was turned to the two men when I heard Bobby speak.

"Dean… I hate to bring this up. I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time… we bury Sam?"

I closed my eyes at those words, knowing the this would start a war with Dean.

"No." Dean's answer, even though it was one word, was strong and angry.

"We could maybe…" Bobby let out his breath.

"What - torch his corpse?" Dean shot back at Bobby. "Not yet." He said in a quiet voice.

"I want you to come with Kelly and me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

I turned my attention back to the room where Dean and Bobby were talking.

"Dean. Please." I said in a quiet voice almost begging him to come with us. Bobby echoed my comment with his own.

"Won't you cut me some slack?" Dean asked.

"I just don't think you should be alone. That's all." Bobby said.

"I got to admit. I…" Bobby looked at me and then back to Dean. "We could use your help. Kelly and I need help right now with everything that is going on."

Dean scoffed at Bobby's words and that did it for me.

"Something big is going down. End-of-the-world big." I said to Dean.  
"Well, then let it end!" He yelled at me.

It made me jump. My temper was starting to rise and I turned it on, Dean.

"You are not the only person who lost someone that they love Dean. I not only lost Sam, but I lost the love of my life and my child. So grow up." I yelled back. He didn't answer me because Bobby started talking.

"You don't believe that," Bobby said looking at Dean not addressing the words that I had just said. That hit a cord for Dean. He stood up and walked over to Bobby.

"You don't think so?"

Bobby couldn't answer. He just let Dean make his point.

"You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it…"

The room was quite for a moment then Dean continued.

"And if the two of you know what's good for you, turn around and get the Hell out of here."

Bobby didn't move. He just looked at Dean. I was still standing in the corner of the room.

"GO!" Dean yelled at Bobby, pushing him away.

I walked across the room to Bobby and looked back at Dean with anger and sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, instantly regretting what he had just done. "Please just go."

I understood that Dean didn't want to have anyone around. He wanted to be left alone to try to figure out how to bring Sam back. I had tried everything to bring Charles back, but I could do anything. I even prayed to whoever was out there and would listen to me. I still hadn't heard anything. Bobby put his hand on my shoulder. We were about to leave.

"Come on Kelly. Let's go." Bobby said.

"You know where we'll be," I said to Dean.

We left Dean at the cabin and headed home. I was sitting in the front seat watching the world around me fly by as we drove past. I felt like I was not in control. My whole world was falling apart and there was nothing I could do. We pulled up to the house at about 11:30 pm. I walked into the house and went straight to my room. I was laying on my bed wracking my brain for anything that I hadn't tried to get my family back when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called not bothering to look up.

Bobby walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sweetheart, I know this is awful. You have gone through Hell. I want you to be able to mourn the loss of your family. I just don't want you to forget that you still have a family here."

"Bobby, I lost my child and the love of my life all on the same day. I don't want to live without them." I started to cry.

"I know, but you still need to take care of yourself."

"I know, Bobby." I rolled over and tried to sleep. I pulled the blankets over me to try to bring sleep, but it wasn't going to come.

I had been tossing and turning all night. I looked over to the clock. It said that it was 3:45 am. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, one of Anthony's sweatshirts, and my boots. Then, out of habit put my gun in the waistband of my jeans. I went outside for fresh air and a walk. I was walking back and forth between the cars. I had been outside for a while. I started talking, somewhat to myself, but I was also hoping that someone would hear me.

"If anyone is out there I need help. My life is falling apart. I lost my son and the love of my life because of a demon. If there is anything good in this world. I am asking for help."

I was standing at the far end of Bobby's property just looking over the yard when I heard the sound of wings flapping. I turned around with my gun pointed at whatever was behind me. It was a man or what looked to be a man. He was wearing a trench coat and a blue tie. He was tall and he had piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Castiel. I have heard your prayers."

"What are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"You can't be. Angels aren't real."

"You have so little faith, Kelly."

"How can I have faith, when my life has been so horrible."

"Kelly, your life is not all bad. You have had good things happen in your life. I have been watching over you since you were small."

"You asshats have been here the whole time and you have just been watching this world fall apart! I had a child growing inside me! He died because you feathery winged dick heads were too busy playing your harps up in Heaven!"

"I don't play the harp. Kelly, I know it is horrible that Charles died, but there is a reason for it."

"And what is that," I said flatly.

"So that you might have faith. God sent me to help you. To give you peace in this time."

"Why does God care about me?"

"Kelly, there is a plan for your life. Trust me."

I didn't answer him right away. I was trying to wrap my brain around the fact that there is a God and that he has a plan for me. I looked into Castiel's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I wasn't afraid. There was something inside me telling me to trust him and that he would never lie to me.

"I trust you, Castiel."

"If you need help just pray to me and I will be right there."

"Thank you, Cas."

"Cas?"

"It's a nickname. It's shorter and easier to say than Castiel."

"Cas… I like it. Kelly, do not tell anyone about me. Not yet anyway."

And almost as fast as he appeared, he disappeared. I was left alone in the yard trying to pull myself together. It was the first time in 4 days that I felt peace. I didn't feel like I was missing a part of me. I knew that I would alway miss my child and the love of my life, but because of Cas, it hurt a little less. I made my way to the house. The sun was starting to come up just as I got there. Bobby was sitting in his office when I came into the house. He was surprised that I had been out of bed.

"You're up early."

"I know, I needed to get some fresh air. I feel much better now."

"Good. You look much better."

"Thanks, Bobby. Can I cook breakfast?"

"Of corse you can, sweetheart."

"Okay. I am going to have coffee and make food."

Bobby and I had a normal morning. It was starting to feel like everything was back to the way life was when I was younger. I was sitting in the dining room with a lore book and some coffee when I heard a knock at the front door. I stood up to see who was here as Bobby opened the door. It was Sam and Dean.

Bobby was looking at the boys. I was frozen behind him.

"Hey, Bobby. Hey, Kell." Dean said.

Sam echoed his brother.

Bobby answered them and brought them into the house. "It's good to… see you up and around."

"Yeah, well… Thanks for patching me up." Sam said walking into the house. He leaned down and gave me a hug.

"Don't mention it," Bobby said to Sam.

Dean walked in behind Sam and put his hand on my shoulder. Then, he kept walking into the house. Bobby never took his eyes off of Dean.

"Well, Sam's better. And we're back in it now so… What do you know," Dean said to me and Bobby, but never making eye contact with either of us?

Sam shifted at the awkwardness in the room so I said, "Let's talk about this in the office.".

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the Hell it means." Bobby said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Demonic omens… Like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lighting storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere." Bobby pulled out a map. "Here. All around here except for one place. Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if…" I said.

"What?" Sam asked

I looked up at him. "The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked.

"No, and by this point, both our eyes are swimming," I said gesturing to Bobby.

"Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you can catch something that Kelly and I couldn't." Bobby asked Sam.

"Yeah, sure," Sam answered.

"Come on, Dean, Kelly. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug them in."

Bobby left and I followed behind not thinking anything about it.

"Yeah," Dean answered as he came outside with us.

We were walking out to the truck and I was walking ahead of Bobby and Dean. Bobby stopped and turned on Dean.

"You stupid ass! What did you do?"

Dean didn't answer.

"What did you do?!" Bobby yelled.

"You made a deal… for Sam, didn't you?" I asked Dean stepping into the conversation.

"How long did they give you?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby. Kell." Dean was pleading with us.

"How long?!" I asked. More sternly than I intended. Tears were starting to brim in my eyes.

Dean looked between Bobby and I. His answer was breaking my heart. "One year."

My hands were over my mouth and tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't form words. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I turned around trying to comprehend what was going on around me. I was praying in my head to Cas to give me peace in this moment.

"Damn it, Dean," Bobby said.

"Which is why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?"

"I could throttle you!"

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean asked trying to make light of the situation.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit." Bobby said.

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life can mean something." Dean said.

It was at that moment that I was able to gain control of myself. I felt sure of myself and I let the words flow.

"What? And it didn't before?" I said moving next to Bobby. "Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself?" I was now yelling at Dean. "Are you that screwed in the head?!"

"I couldn't let him die, Kelly. I couldn't. He's my brother."

"How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to Hell?" I asked, my voice getting softer. "How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

"You can't tell him," Dean said looking at me then turning to Bobby. "You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him."

There was so much pain the moments after Dean said those last few words. It was quiet for a moment. I wiped my face with the sleeves of the sweatshirt I was wearing. When we heard a crash come from across the yard and footsteps getting closer to us. We ran and hid behind a car, ready to get whatever was coming our way. We ran to tackle whatever it was.

"Ellen? Ellen." I said throwing my arms around her.

"Oh, God." She said.

She gave Dean and Bobby hugs and we went to the house. When we got there Bobby gave her a shot of Holy Water.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt." He answered her.

Ellen drank the water and put the glass back on the table. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind." She said.

I was sitting next to her when I asked, "Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?".

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She looked over at the boys. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things."

Bobby slid the glass across the table back to Ellen.

"It was just dumb luck." She took the shot of whiskey. "Anyway. That's when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back the flames were sky-high and everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than 15 minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean said.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me." Ellen looked back at me putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kelly. I know Anthony was in there."

I took Ellen's hand in mine and said, "I'm alright. All I want to do now is kill this evil son of a bitch.".

"Ellen you mentioned a safe," Bobby stated.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement." She said.

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No," Ellen said. She opened her jacket and pulled out a map and laid it on the table so that we could all see it.

"Wyoming," Dean said. "What does that mean?" He gestured to the map. There were five X's on it.

We had been doing research for almost 2 hours. I thought I was going crazy, my eyes couldn't focus and my head was starting hurt. I put my book down and went to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. When I walked into the room Bobby had found something.

"I don't believe it," Bobby said.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church. All mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt. The Demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

While Bobby was talking he was drawing on the map. When he finished there was a star on the map.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Dean said.

"It's a devil's trap," Sam said.

"A 100-square-mile devil's trap," I said from behind Sam.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean said.

"I never heard of anything that massive," Ellen said.

"No one has," Bobby said.

"And all these years none of the lines are broken? it still works?" Dean asked.

"Definitely," Sam said.

"How do you know?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"All those omens Bobby found. The demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." Sam said.

"Yeah, well… They're trying."

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for, and, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," Dean said.

"Well, what's so important about a cemetery or… What's Colt trying to protect?" I asked.

"Well, unless…" Dean started.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean said.

"That's a comforting thought," Ellen said.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean said.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an a-bomb to destroy it." He answered. "No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No. But I know who could."

Sam told us about Jake, the yellow-eyed demon and that they had a plan. We all headed out I was with Ellen in my car and Dean, Sam, and Bobby was in the Impala. We got to the cemetery at about 11:00 pm. We hid behind headstones across the cemetery waiting for Jake to get here. He walked through the gate about 45 minutes later and we started our plan.

Sam was the first to show himself. "Howdy Jake."

We all stepped out of our hiding places after that to cover Sam. We all had guns pointed at Jake He seemed to be surprised to see Sam alive.

"Wait… You were dead. I killed you." Jake said.

"Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job."

"I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be."

Sam looked over to Dean and then back to Jake.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby said.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see," Sam said.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden?" Jake asked Sam. "What are you gonna do. Kill me?"

"It's a thought," Sam said.

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake started to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" I asked.

"Hey, lady. Do me a favor." Jake said to Ellen his eyes flashing a yellow color. "Put that gun to your head."

Ellen looked at him and then started to move the gun until it was pointed directly at her left temple. Jake laughed.

"See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go," I said from next to Sam.

"Shoot him," Ellen said her voice was trembling.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," Jake said. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." He says talking to Ellen.

We all dropped our guns one at a time.

"Okay. Thank you." Jake said. Then all at once, he turned to the crypt. The Colt was in his hand. I moved to pick up my gun and Sam did the same. Bobby and Dean ran to save Ellen. Everything moved so fast after that is was a blur. Sam and I were shooting at Jake. Jake fell back and Sam went to look at him

"Please… don't. Please." Jake was begging for his life.

Sam didn't listen he emptied the rest of the clip into Jake.

The crypt was starting to come alive. It was making noise and the key hole was moving. Bobby, Ellen, and I were looking at the crypt when it stopped moving with a loud click. It sounded like a large bolt had been unlocked. That got Sam and Dean's attention.

"Oh, no," Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" I asked.

"It's Hell."

Dean pulled the Colt from its spot in the door. "Take cover. Now!" Bobby yelled. We all turned and hid behind the headstones. The door to the crypt flew open and black smoke came out of it. hundreds upon hundreds of demons had been released from Hell.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Dean yelled.

"That's a Devil's gate, a damn door to Hell!" I yelled back.

"Come on! We got to shut that gate!" Ellen yelled.

We all ran to close the door. While everything was going on Dean realized that because Jake had the Colt, the yellow-eyed demon had to be around. He turned around and was face to face with him. The demon pulled the Colt away from Dean with its mind.

"A boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns." He said. Dean flew across the cemetery and hit his head on a headstone.

The rest of us were trying to close the Devil's gate and not having the best of luck. Sam turned and saw Dean on the ground. Yelling his name, Sam ran to save him for the yellow-eyed demon leaving me to keep pushing the door by myself.

I was pushing and losing my footing. I felt like I was going to slip, then I felt something behind me pushing the door with me. I looked and saw a pair of wings. Cas was helping me close my side of the door of the Devil's gate. I heard a gunshot and turned to look. Dean had the Colt in his hand and the yellow-eyed demon was on the ground dead. That was when the doors closed and I heard the sound of flaming wings.

The three of us turned to what had happened to us. I saw Sam, Dean, and another man; it was John. He walked over to Dean put a hand on his shoulder as if to give a silent 'I am proud of you, son.' and then took a step back and disappeared letting his spirit go to heaven.

Bobby, Ellen, and I were trying to figure what to do next. 'How were we going to fight all of these demons that were just released from Hell and now running wild and free?' I thought to myself. We were starting to walk back over to Sam and Dean who were sitting on the car. I knew that Dean was telling Sam what he did to save him. I didn't want to get in the way, so I stayed next to Bobby.

"Well. The yellow-eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate." Ellen said walking over to the boys.

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"100 maybe 200. He's unleashed an army." I said.

"Hope to Hell you boys are ready," Bobby said. "'Cause the war has just begun."

"Well, then…" Dean got a dorky smile on his face, "We got work to do."

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	8. The Magnificent Seven

Bobby and I went back home. I moved back into his house and sold the house that Anthony and I had bought. I walked through it one last time. I cried seeing Charlie's room empty. I put my hand on the door frame and said a prayer. My prayer was that whoever was going to live in this house, that they would be protected from all evil. I walked back out of the house and drove back to Bobby's to look for any signs or omens. I had no idea who was going to buy this house, but I wanted them to have a life that would be filled with happiness and joy, not sadness and death.

It has been 5 days since the Devil's gate was opened and Bobby had found something outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. We were headed there now. It was early in the morning, like 3:30 am when Bobby called Sam. He put him on speaker to tell him what we found.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sam." Bobby and I said at the same time.

"Hey, guys."

"What're you doing?" Bobby asked

"Oh same old, same old," Sam answered.

"You buried in that mood again?" I asked.

"Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find that answer in no book," Bobby added.

"Then where, Bobby?" Sam asked sounding deflated.

"Kid, I wish I knew," Bobby answered. "So, where's your brother?"

"Pulling the electorate."

"What?" I asked

"Never mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you boys better pack it up," I said. "Bobby thinks he finally found something."

"Okay, I will go get him and we will meet you guys," Sam said.

"Sounds good. Talk to you later." I said.

When I hung up I texted Sam about what we had found and where we were going to meet up. Bobby and I had been there for about an hour. I was sitting on the trunk of the car next to where Bobby was leaning. I was reading a book and drinking my coffee when the boys pulled up to the house. They got out of the car and Dean was eating a burger. I jumped off of the car.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" I asked Dean.

"Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean said to me. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"So, Bobby what do you think? We got a Biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's find out," I said.

"Looks like the swarm's ground zero," Bobby said.

We walked up to the house and Dean knocked on the front door. "Candygram!" He yelled. We were all standing there for a minute and there was nothing. We all looked at each other and Dean leaned down and picked the lock. Sam, Bobby, and I all had our guns at the ready. When Dean opened the door we were hit with a god awful smell.

"That's awful," Sam said.

"That so can't be a good sign," I said.

We split up. Sam and Dean were downstairs and Bobby and I went up stairs to search the house. Bobby and I found nothing. We were making our way downstairs. It was quiet, then I heard a woman screaming from the far end of the house. I moved slowly to the door where Sam and Dean were and Bobby went the other way.

We went through the door. "Ohh. Ugh." We all covered our noses to guard them against the smell.

There were three bodies sitting in the room watching tv. They looked like skeletons. They hadn't moved in days. Bobby walked into the room and stopped abruptly. I turned and looked at him.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Check for sulfur," Dean said.

We were all looking around the room looking for any sign of a demon. There was nothing that I could find that pointed to demonic activity. Dean froze and looked out the window. He heard something move. He signaled all of us to be ready. Bobby kept me close to him and Dean headed through the front door. We made our way to the back. There was the sound of grunts and fighting coming from the front of the house. Bobby and I made our way to where all the noise was coming from ready for a fight. But when we got there we were surprised to see some old friends.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby. What the hell are you and Kell doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I could ask the same," Bobby said.

"Heya, Bobby," Isaac said sticking out his hand to shake Bobby's.

"Hello. Bleeding here." Dean said from the ground. I turned and gave him a hand up.

We all made our way to Isaac and Tamara's place. The guys were doing research about what happened to the family while Tamara and I were talking, catching up since we haven't talked in months. Isaac and Tamara were known in the hunting community and they mentored Anthony and me when we started hunting together. I told her that he had been killed and that I lost the baby. She told me about her daughter and how she lost her years ago. She also said that was why she and Isaac were fighting so hard against demons. Dean was talking to someone on the phone. I could hear him flirting with her. I was so sick of seeing just how desperate he was to get laid. Sam was looking around the house and Bobby was reading a map.

"Honey… Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked Tamara.

"Well, where'd you leave it?"

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking."

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked.

"It's Holy Wood from Peru. Right?" I asked.

"Right, Kelly. It's toxic to demons like holy water." Tamara said. "Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." As she said this she pulled out a wooden stake.

"Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me." She said to Isaac.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked.

"Eight years this past June," Tamara said.

Isaac kissed the side of Tamara's head. "The family that slays together…"

Seeing just how much Tamara and Isaac loved each other made me miss Anthony. I walked over to Bobby and started looking at the map.

"Right. I'm with you there." Sam said. "So how'd you get started?"

The room shifted at Sam's words. Tamara and Isaac looked away and then looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"Oh, you know… I'm sorry." Sam said. "It's not. That's none of my business."

"It's. It's all right." Tamara said.

"Well, Jenny. If you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini." Dean made a face while he was finishing the phone call. "Yeah. Call you."

"So," I said.

"That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" I asked annoyance in my voice.

"Get this. That whole family, the cause of death — Dehydration, and starvation. There's no sign of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," Bobby said.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty," Bobby said

"What now? What should we do?" I asked.

"Uh, we're not gonna do anything," Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys seem nice enough, But this ain't 'Scooby-Doo,' and we don't play well with others," Isaac answered. I had forgotten how unfriendly Isaac was.

"We'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together," Sam said.

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's gate get open in the first place," Isaac said.

"No offense?" Dean said.

"Isaac, like you've never made a mistake," Tamara said.

"Yeah, locked my keys in the car, tuned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though." Isaac said.

Dean laughed, "All right. That's enough."

"Guy's this isn't helping. Dean." I said.

"Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On all of us." Isaac pointed out.

"Okay. That's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara said, pulling Isaac out of the room we were in.

Bobby, Dean, Sam, and I were closing the curtains of the room and decided to call it a night. I was in a guest room by myself while the guys were in the living room. I didn't sleep well that night. I kept tossing and turning unable to get my mind off the family that just died in their house. I got up early and went to get coffee for everyone. When I got back there was a police report that said a woman killed another woman for a pair of shoes.

Bobby went to talk to the girl while Sam, Dean, and I went to the shop to see if there was any evidence of a demonic presence. Sam and I were outside looking at the car, but couldn't find anything. I looked up at Sam and we went inside the shop where Dean was talking to a woman.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." Dean said.

Sam cleared his throat as we walked in.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" Dean said to the woman.

Sam and I smiled at her, "Sure." She said as she walked away.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm comforting the bereaved." He said.

"What are you doing?" He asked Sam and me.

"Working," Sam said.

"Dead body, possible demon attack. That kind of stuff." I said.

Dean started to cough dramatically. His voice was being quite overly dramatic. "It's just… I don't have much time left, and…" A fake cough interrupting what he was saying. "… got to make every second count."

I knew that Dean was right, but that was just too rehearsed. I shook my head rolling my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Sam said.

"Apology accepted," Dean said.

Bobby had walked into the shop while we were talking. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was done.

"Whoa. Looking spiffy, Bobby." Dean said. "What were you, a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect." Bobby answered.

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" I asked.

"Don't think so," Bobby said. "There's none of the usual signs. No blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure, nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random back job," Dean said as he checked out the girl he had been talking to earlier.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe. But first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them." Bobby said. "Did you guys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, noting," I said.

"Well, maybe something," Dean said, looking at the security video. "See? I'm working." Dean says to me and Sam.

We had been watching the surveillance tapes for what seemed like hours and there was nothing. I was walking around the room trying to wrack my brain as to what was causing the things that were happening in this town.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy… or it might be our guy."

We watched as the man touched the woman's shoulder and talked to her. Pointing out the girl with the shoes. That showed it was our guy. We left the store; I went with Sam to get Dean's car and to do research on our mystery man. Bobby went with Dean to find out if anyone knew the guy and where to find him.

Sam and I walked to the bar after we dropped off the Impala. Dean had told us that our guy would most likely be there.

"Sam, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay, Kelly." He answered

"Don't lie to me, Sam. I have known you since you were 8 years old."

"I can't hide anything from you. I am struggling, Kell. I need to save Dean. I know he did it for me, but I feel guilty."

"I know, Sam."

It was quiet for a while as we walked then Sam asked me the same question.

"Kelly, are you doing okay?"  
"Sam to be honest. I feel like I am drowning. Most days I feel like there is something missing in my life."

"How do you keep going?"

"I think about my family and how they would want me to keep going every day. How they would want me to take care of people and keep others safe."

"Kelly, you are amazing."

"Thank you, Sammy," I said. I looked ahead and saw the bar. I looked at the parking lot and saw Dean and Bobby.

"I dare you to scare Bobby and Dean when we get to the bar," I told Sam.

"Why would I do that?"

"To make me laugh."

"Fine. It might make me feel a little better."

I walked alongside Sam and he hit the top of the car making Dean and Bobby jump. I laughed and so did Sam as Dean opened the door to let us in.

"That's not funny!" He said.

"Sure," I said laughing.

"Yeah. Uh, all right." Sam said.

"John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago." I said to Dean and Bobby.

"The night the Devil's gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet."

"So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?" Sam said.

"Those demons that got out at the gate. They're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby said.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Sam asked.

"Guys," Dean said getting our attention.

The guy forms the store was getting out of his car and headed into the bar.  
"All right. Showtime." Dean said.

"Wait a minute," Bobby said.

"What?" I asked.

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of the guy. We should tail him til we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean asked.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby pointed out. "And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Bobby, I don't think that's an option," I said.

"Why not?" He asked me.

I pointed over to a car that had just pulled up to the bar. It was Tamara and Isaac. They walked inside of the bar and we knew that it was going to be a Hell of a lot harder now.

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled hitting the steering wheel.

We had to make up a plan and fast it wasn't going to be easy. We didn't know how any demons were in the bar or what they could do. We just knew that we had to get Tamara and Isaac out of there and fast. We decided that we wouldn't be discreet about helping. We were going to make a battering ram with the car.

We crashed the car into the bar in reverse to make for an easy escape. I got out of the car on Dean's side and we all had cans of holy water to splash on the demons. I noticed Isaac on the floor dead. Tamara was screaming trying to get away from a demon.

"Come on, we got to go! He's dead!" Sam said and he pulled Tamara to the car. She was crying trying to get to Isaac. "Get in the car!" Sam told Tamara. "Dean, come on!" Sam yelled from the car.

Bobby, Dean, and I were throwing holy water on the demons and keeping them away from the car. Bobby got into the driver's seat I ran around to the other side where I jumped in next to Tamara who was still screaming. Dean was making his way over to the car and he opened the trunk to get more holy water, but he ran out just as a demon got to him. They started throwing punches and the demon ended up in the trunk stuck because of the Devil's trap that Bobby put there. Dean then got into the car.

"Go, go, go, go!" He yelled and Bobby sped off leaving the rest of the demons at the bar.

We went back to Tamara's place and got the demon into a Devil's trap. It was then that we were talking about what we were going to do.

"I say were going back… Now!" Tamara said.

"Hold on a second," Sam said.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" She said.

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back." He argued.

"Fine. Then you stay." She said. "But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her," Dean said.

"It's suicide, Dean!" I yelled at him.

"So what? I'm dead already!" He said back.

I was so mad at this man who thought so little of himself. "How are you going to kill them? You can't shoot them. You can't stab them. They're not just going to wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" Tamara yelled.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" Dean said back to Tamara.

"Yeah, we do. There's seven." Bobby said. "Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No. Who?" Dean asked.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!" Bobby said.

"'What's in the box?!'" Dean said doing an impression of Brad Pitt.

We all looked at him. I couldn't believe that he was quoting a movie at a moment like this.

"Brad Pitt, 'Se7en'? No?"

I shook my head. Bobby slammed the book closed shoving it to Dean. "What's this?" He asked.

"'Binsfeld's classification of demons.' In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the seven sins. Not just as human vices but as actual devils." Bobby said.

"The family — They were touched by sloth," Sam said. "And the shopper…"

"That's envy's doing — The customer we got in the next room," I said.

"I couldn't suss it out at first until Isaac. He was touched with an awful gluttony." Bobby said.

"I don't give a rat's ass if they are the Three Stooges or the Four tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…And figure out what our next move is!" Bobby yelled at Tamara.

Tamara didn't move. She was pissed, but understanding at the same time.

"I am sorry for your loss."

Bobby and Tamara went into the room where the demon was. Sam, Dean, and I played in the hallway. Sam left the hall first. Dean looked down at his feet. I was right behind Sam. I was so angry that Dean didn't care about his life, that he thought so little of himself. When I got into the room the demon was laughing and making light of the situation.

"So you know who I am, huh?" He asked.

"We do. We're not impressed." Bobby said.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked.

"He asked you a question," Dean said. "What do you want?"

He started laughing. Dean was getting annoyed and threw some holy water on him, "Ya! Ohh!" It yelled.

"We already have… What we want."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides… on their outside."

"You're sick," I said.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara threatened.

"Please. You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh?" He said looking at each of us who were standing in the room. "What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And, Tamara all that wrath. Ooh. tsk, tsk, tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

That did it for Tamara she hit Walter over and over again and all he did was laugh. Bobby and Dean had to hold her back.

"My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct and you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is you are just animals. Horny… Greedy… Hungry… Violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others — They're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you… 'cause you'll be in Hell," Dean said.

A look of fear fell across Walters' face as he realized what Dean was saying.

"Someone send this clown packing," Dean said.

"My pleasure," Tamara said. She started the exorcism.

We left Tamara in the room to finish the job.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them," Bobby said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time."

"You're insane, Dean," Sam said. Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam's right," I said.

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us," I said.

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam said.

"Let's not make it easy for them."

All of a sudden there was a noise and a gust of wind blew through the house I looked over to the room where Tamara was. She walked into the room.

"Demon's out of the guy." She said.

"And the guy?" I asked.

"He didn't make it." She said walking through the room.

We decided that we were going to set up the house as a huge Devil's trap. This meant holy water was within reach every few feet, salt covered all possible exits. We also had Devil's traps in the center of each room either on the ceiling or the floor. It was quiet until the radio turned on. I was sitting in a room with Sam and Dean when the song 'I shall not be moved' started playing.

"Here we go," Dean said standing up making his way to where the fighting would start.

I was standing next to Sam looking out the window. When we heard a voice screaming.

"Tamara!" It yelled "Tamara!"  
It was Isaac. He was yelling for Tamara.

Being upstairs we were missing a lot of what was going on with Tamara and Isaac. That was until Tamara ran outside letting all of the demons into the house. I got stuck with Sam when all three demons came into the room breaking down the door.

"Here's Johnny!" The demon said smiling.

He had two other demons following him. He put his hand up motioning them to stop and looked up at the Key of Solomon.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?" He said.

"Let me guess — you're pride," I said.

He smiled at me and then sent a crack all the way through the Key of Solomon that was on the ceiling.

"Crap," I said.

"The root of all sin. And you… are Sam Winchester." He said to Sam. "That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy, the boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now, do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

"God are you done monologuing!" I said annoyed at this demon.

"Oh, sweetheart I would watch that mouth if I were you." He said to me. "Get her!" He said to one of the demons behind him.

"No!" I yelled.

Pride was choking Sam, cutting off his air. I was fighting against the demon who was holding me but he was a lot bigger than I was and much stronger too. Then there was another person in the room with us. She pulled out a knife and sliced the throat of the demon that was holding onto me. He let go of me as the other turned and saw a woman who was in the room.

"You!" I heard her say as I rolled out of the way of the dead demon ready for another fight if it called for it.

Again the woman used her knife and stabbed the demon in the chest. I looked up I had never seen a knife that could kill a demon. Pride noticed what was happening and had let go of Sam. He grabbed the woman and tried to hold her down. Sam got up and punched pride in the face. The mystery woman then stabbed him.

The fight with the three demons was over and Sam and I did nothing to save ourselves. It was all because of this mystery woman that we were alive.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm the girl that just saved your asses." She said.

"Well, I just saved yours, too," Sam said.

She chuckled, "See you around, Sam." she said.

"Wait!" He yelled.

We ran back to Bobby and Dean who were both downstairs. The fight had come to an end. When the sun came up we had five dead bodies, two who were in terrible shape and going to need some extreme help. Dean, Sam and I had dug a grave put the bodies into it and were dousing them in lighter fluid and salt.

We looked over and saw Tamara. She was standing by Isaac's body watching it burn.

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked.

"No. Definitely not," Dean said.

"Well, you look like Hell warmed over," I said to Bobby as he walked over to us.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel." He answered me.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…"

"That's more than You can say for these poor bastards," Dean said.

"Bobby, that knife — What kind of blade can kill a demon?" I asked.

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing." He said.

"I'm just gonna ask it again — who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, 'how come a girl can fight better than you?'" Dean asked.

"Hey!?" I said offended

"Three demons, Dean… at once." Sam said.

"And two were huge," I added.

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, you two."

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you — If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" I said.

"You're right. That is troubling." Dean said lighting a matchbook and throwing it into the grave.

"See you around," Tamara said.

"Tamara? The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful." Bobby said.

"You too." She said as she got into her car.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens," Bobby said.

"We'll do the same," I said.

"You got it," Dean said.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?" Sam asked.

Bobby didn't answer Sam's question. "Catch you on the next one." He said.

I gave Sam a hug and kissed his cheek. "Be safe, okay," I said.

"You too." he said.

"Bye Dean. Be safe." I said as I gave him a hug. I didn't want to let go I felt safe in his arms like I was at home.

"Will do, sweetheart. Talk to you soon." He kissed the side of my head. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face.

I ran to Bobby's car and tried to hide the pain that I was feeling.

"You know that boy loves you, right."

"I know, Bobby. But its only been a week since Anthony was killed I can't move on that fast. It isn't fair to him." I said through tears. "Can we just go home and not talk about it, please?"

We drove home in silence. I wanted to tell Dean how I felt but now was not the time.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	9. Bad Day at Black Rock

It's been a month since the Devil's gate had been opened and we haven't heard from the guys since our job with the seven deadly sins. I have been pulling random salt and burns near Bobby's. I was doing fine, working on my car and helping people. It was one of those day's that I was out working on my car that Bobby came out to the garage.

"Kelly, I need you to go save the boys."

"Why? What did they do now?" I asked.

"They are in Black Rock. They got into some trouble with Bella Talbot and a rabbit's foot."

"Oh no. Really, I hate dealing with Bela."

"I know, sweetheart but they need help. If you head out now you can be there by morning."

"Ok let me go get my things and I'll head out."

I finished with my car, grabbed my bag, gave Bobby a kiss and hit the road. It was a nice drive quiet and mostly uneventful. I pulled into the parking lot of where Dean and Sam were staying. It was about 5:00 am. I could see them leaning against the Impala waiting for me. I parked the car and walked over to them. The looks that they were giving me told me 'this is not going to be a fun job for me.' I gave them each a hug and we walked into the motel room.

I walked into the room and turned on the light. The guys were talking behind me.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Dean pulled Sam over to a chair and had him sit down. "I want you to sit right here and don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light. Don't turn off the light. Let Kelly do that."

"So I came all the way from South Dakota to be a babysitter for a hairless Wookie?"

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Yes, and I am extremely thankful for that," Dean said. "Don't even scratch your nose." He said to Sam.

Dean left and I sat on the bed watching Sam who was pouting because he couldn't do much else. He leaned over to look make sure Dean was gone and scratched his nose.

"Really, Sam?!" I said.

He crossed his arms and just sat there.

We had been sitting there for about two hours just talking when the subject of saving Dean from his deal came up.

"Sam, do you think that there is any way to get Dean out of his deal?" I asked.

"I hope so, Kell. Have you or Bobby found out anything about it?"  
"No. I was hoping you had some ideas."

By this time I was bored out of my mind sitting in this room. I had moved around to every possible spot and was now leaning off the bed with my head looking at the room upside down.

"Kelly, what are you doing?"

"I am entertaining myself, Sam. There isn't much else I can do."

I sat up and looked at the clock next to the bed it said it was almost 8:30 am.

"I'm going to get some food. Don't move." I said.

I went to go get food at the nearest diner. I hadn't been gone for more than 30 minutes. When I got back I saw what was going on in the motel room with Sam. There were two men standing there one had a gun pointed at Sam who was tied to a chair, the other man was just standing there. I was trying to figure out the best way to get him out alive when Dean drove up and came over to where I was.

"What's going on inside?" He asked.

"Dean, I don't know. I was gone maybe 30 minutes to go get food. I know Sam is okay because I can hear him talking to the guys. What are we going to do?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. Luck is on our side again," he said pulling out the rabbit's foot.

"Dean. Did you really have to touch that stupid foot?" I whined.

"Cover me." He said as he opened the door.

"This is destiny." The man with the gun said pointing it at Sam.

"No. No destiny." Dean said getting the guys attention. "Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." The guy said.

I was behind Dean pointing my gun at the other guy who looked scared. His hands were out in front of him in surrender.

"Oh, this thing," Dean said waving his gun a little.

"Yeah, that thing. And the girl's." The man said.

"Okay, Kell you can lower yours too." He said to me. I made a face that said, 'you're crazy.' But I trusted him and did as directed.

"But, you see, there's something about me that you don't know," Dean said putting down his gun and picking up the pen that had been sitting on the desk.

"Yeah? What would that be?" The man said raising his gun toward Dean.

"It's my lucky day." Dean tossed the pen and it lodged itself into the barrel of the gun.

My eyes went wide I had never seen anything like that. "Oh, my God!" I said.

"Did you see that shot?!" Dean asked impressed by his own luck.

The guy who didn't have the gun charged at Dean. But he sidestepped and the guy hit the wall knocking himself out.

"I'm amazing," Dean said picking up the remote control to the tv. He threw it at the guy and hit him square in the head knocking him out cold.

I ran to untie Sam and as I did Dean said in his best gruff voice, "I'm Batman."

"Yeah. You're Batman." Sam said in the most sarcastic voice. Dean got an offended face and helped tie up the guys before we left.

We went to a graveyard where we had to burn the rabbit's foot. Sam and I had set it up as Dean was scratching lottery tickets.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper. That should do it." I said.

"One second," Dean said.

"Dean —" Sam said.

"Hey, back off, jinks. I'm bringing home the bacon." Dean said to Sam.

He turned around and put the scratch tickets into his jacket pocket that was sitting on a headstone a few feet away.

"All right." He said, pulling out the rabbit's foot. "Say goodbye to 'wascawy wabbit.'"

Someone cocked a gun behind us. Dean and I turned around and came face to face with Bela.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me." She said. "Or, you know… whatever." Her gun was pointed at us. My hand was on my gun ready to point it at her ready.

"Put the foot down, honey." She said. "Nice to see you again, Kelly. Put the gun down."

"No," Dean and I said at the same time.

"You're not gonna shoot anybody," Dean said. "See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief. Fine. But you're not —"

She fired a shot off and hit Sam's shoulder. My gun was pointed at her ready to take a shot now that she had made the first move.

"Son of a —" Dean said.

"You Bitch," I said.

"Back off, tiger." She said to Dean. "Kelly, don't. Either of you makes one more move, and I'll pull the trigger."

I looked over to Sam who was gripping his arm where he had been shot. I turned back to Bela.

"You've got the luck, Dean. Kelly here is too good of a shot. You I can't hit. But Sam — I can't miss."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Dean yelled at her. "You just don't go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's food on the ground now."

"Dean, don't —" I said.

"Stay out of this Kelly," Bella said pointing the gun at me.

"All right!" Dean yelled bringing the attention back to himself. "Take it easy." He knelt down and was about to put the rabbit's foot on the ground when he said, "Think fast," and threw the rabbit's foot at Bela. She caught it in her left hand.

"Damn."

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" I said.

Bela pouted but dropped the foot into the fire. "Thanks very much. I'm out $1.5 million and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Kell?" Dean said.

"No," Sam said.

"Not even a little," I said.

Bela started to walk away back to her car. She turned around right where Dean's jacket was and said.

"Maybe next time, I'll hang you out to dry."

"Oh, don't go away angry. Just go away." Dean said.

"Have a nice night, boys. Kelly, as always, it's been a pleasure."

"Bela, if I see you in Hell it will be too soon," I said back.

She left us in the cemetery as we watched our little bonfire burn away the little luck that we had.

"You good?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll live," Sam said back.

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh?" Dean said. "No good luck. No bad luck."

"What about the lottery tickets?" I asked.

"I almost forgot. We're up $46,000."

He was searching his pockets for the scratch tickets, but could not find them in any pocket. In the distance, there was a horn as Bela drove away.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

We drove back to the motel in silence. I was about to get my own room for the night when Dean stopped me.

"Just stay in our room. It's nothing that we haven't seen before, sweetheart."

"I guess you're right," I said smiling.

We went out for drinks that night at a local bar and Dean was all over some girl who was sitting at the bar, Sam was playing pool and I was sitting at a table by myself. I had been sitting there for about an hour drinking my beer when a guy walked up to me and sat next to me. He was nice enough, but I didn't much care for him. Still, it was nicer to have someone to talk to than to just sit and drink alone. He introduced himself. His name was Alex and he was a mechanic in town. I told him about my car and about how I had fixed it myself since I was little. I hadn't noticed, but Dean was watching us from the bar and he didn't look very happy. Alex and I moved over to the dart boards and I challenged him to a game that I knew I could win easily.

"If I win you buy me a drink." I challenged.

"And if I win. What do I get?" Alex asked.

"The pride of beating a girl," I said.

"How about I get to see your car?" he asked.

"Well, it's not here so that would be difficult," I said.

"Okay, well, how 'bout a kiss."

"Fine, just don't get handsy," I said. "Best two out of three."

He nodded in agreement. We played I lost terribly the first round hoping that he would take the bait that I was just a 'girl' and he did hook, line, and sinker. The next round I hit the bullseye with all three of my darts and got a perfect score. Alex was shocked and a little impressed. The final round I was distracting Alex by standing really close to him. When it came to his last shot I stood on my tip-toes and kissed right next to his ear. He missed that last shot and made a groaning noise. I took my turn and hit the bullseye with all three of my darts. I took a small bow in my victory.

"I win," I said.

"Yes, you did," Alex said. "But you said 'don't get handsy.' You cheated."

"I didn't get handsy, I was a distraction," I said. "Drink please."

We walked up to the bar and I noticed that Dean was no longer there but the girl was. Sam was no longer at the pool tables either I turned and looked at the table I had been sitting at and they were both there and Dean looked pissed. Alex got me a beer, I kissed his cheek and thanked him for the company tonight. I walked back to the table and sat down next to Sam.

"Did you have to be all over that guy, Kell?" Dean asked.

"You were all over that girl earlier, Dean. What gives you the right to judge?" I said.

"Kell. Dean. Don't fight," Sam said imploringly.

"Sam, I am not going to deal with this B.S. that he is dishing out," I said. "Dean, I am done. I have tried to hide my feelings and to stuff them away, but now I'm done."

I turned, walked outside and leaned on the side of the Impala. I was there for about 15 minutes when Dean came outside.

"Kelly, come back inside."

"Dean, you are ridiculous. I can't watch you throw yourself all over girls just because you are going to Hell in less than a year. You are giving up."

"Kelly, I just want to enjoy myself since I only have a little time left."

"Fine, Dean. This is your last chance. We made a deal ten years ago and I am going to set you free from that deal so that I can move on."

Dean just stood there shocked.

"I have been lying to myself for years. Telling myself that I am fine with watching you chase after random girls. I tried to move on with Logan and then with Anthony. I started a family and now that it's gone I can't do this anymore. I am going back to the motel and then I am going home."

I walked away from the bar and headed to the motel to get my bag from the room. I called Bobby to tell him that I would be home by morning. I was about to walk out of the motel when Sam walked into the room.

"Kelly, don't leave."

"Sam. I can't do this anymore. I told him everything that I needed to and now I am going home."

"Kelly, can I tell you something?" Sam asked guiding me over to the chair near the window. "Dean loves you, he always has you know that. He just doesn't want to break your heart again."

"I know Sam, but now it's just too painful to watch. I can't say goodbye to someone I love. Not again. Not like this." I said through tears.

I got up to get my bag and leave. Sam got up and pulled me into his arms. We were standing there with me crying for what felt like hours when Dean came into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked.

"We are heading out. You stay here for the night. I'm taking Kell home." Sam said. "Meet me there as soon as you can."

"No, let's go together in the morning," Dean said.

"Kelly, go outside, I'll be right there," Sam said to me.

I took my bag and walked out to my car avoiding Dean's eyes. I sat on my car hearing Dean and Sam arguing about me. I hated being the reason that they were fighting. 10 minutes later Sam came out to the car and we hit the road.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	10. Sin City

Sam and I made it to Bobby's by the next morning. We pulled up and I went straight to my room. I didn't talk to Bobby. I didn't even look at him.

"Kelly, how were the boys?" He asked as I walked by.

Sam walked into the house and told him everything that happened. He told Bobby about Dean, the bar and about how he drove me home. Bobby and Sam left me alone for the rest of the day. I went downstairs for dinner. After dinner, I had a beer and I sat on the porch to watch the sunset. As the sun was setting I heard the rumble of the Impala. I saw it pull into the yard and I got up and walked into the house.

"Dean's here. I'll be in my room."

I walked into my room and stayed there. I heard Dean start yelling at Sam. He sounded furious. I was sitting at my desk looking for a job that I could do on my own when Bobby came into my room.

"Kelly, what's going on with that boy? He came in with a black eye and a bruise on his jaw yelling at Sam."

"I don't know. It's none of my business." I said shortly.

"Sweetheart, that boy cares about you."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it when he is all over other girls."

"Okay, I will be downstairs taking care of World War III that's going on in the kitchen."

The next few weeks were almost unbearable for me. Sam and Dean were staying at the house and I was keeping my distance from Dean only talking to him when it was absolutely necessary. It was killing me. One day Bobby and Dean were working on putting the Colt back together so that it would kill demons. Sam and I were reading in the kitchen when we came across some omens that would get them out of the house.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean answered.

"Kelly and I might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning. Barometric-pressure drop." Sam said.

"Well, that's thrilling," Dean said boredom in his voice.

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out," I said walking into the room where Dean and Bobby were. I leaned over behind Bobby giving him a hug from behind. "Might be demonic omens," I said looking at Dean.

"Or just a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker," Dean said to me. I mouthed off to him mimicking his voice. Dean made a face at me when Sam stepped in.

"But it's our best lead since Lincoln." He said.

"Where in Ohio?" Dean asked.

"Elizabethville," Sam said. "It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in south beach," Dean said.

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time." Sam said. "How's it going, Bobby?" He asked.

"Slow."

"I'll tell ya, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that," I said moving to the stool next to Bobby.

"The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick." He said.

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked.

Bobby looked at Sam and if looks could kill, I think Sam would be dead. Sam just put his hands up in surrender and looked to Dean.

"So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio, You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a little chuckle at Dean. Bobby just looked at Dean. Again if looks could kill. I just shook my head.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you," Bobby answered.

"All right. Come on, we're wasting daylight." Dean said.

"Bye, Kell," Sam said pulling me into a hug.

"Bye, Sam," I said kissing his cheek.

Dean looked dejected, "What none for me, sweetheart?"

"Bye Dean," I said

"Really, come on Kelly. Don't be that way. Is this some kind of time of the month thing?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You just don't care enough to find out." I said walking up the stairs to my room while Dean just stood there dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" He asked.

From the top of the stairs, I turned around and said, "Are you really that stupid?" With that being said I then turned back into my room.

"Get out of here ya idjit, before she shoots you." I heard Bobby say from the bottom of the stairs as the front door shut.

I was sitting in my room for a while looking into the job that I was thinking about taking when I heard Bobby make his way up the stairs. He stood in the doorway.

"Baby girl, I know that boy can be infuriating, but you should call him and tell him how you feel."

"Bobby, I have told him. He doesn't care."

"He is a boy. He needs help when it comes to love and that stuff."

I looked at Bobby and smiled. "I think we were supposed to have this conversation when I was in high school not when I am 28."

"Well, you just needed some time to get to this point in your life, Kell."

I called Dean's phone and he didn't answer. I didn't feel like leaving a message, so I hung up and went downstairs to help Bobby rebuild the Colt. That night we didn't get much done on it except getting it to shoot.

I woke up the next morning wanting to talk to Sam to see how the job was going. He picked up on the first ring.

"Kelly, how's everything at home?"

"It's good, Sam. How is the job?"

Sam told me about what happened at the bar and that the guy wasn't possessed. They didn't have much to go on. It was discouraging hearing about that. That was when I asked about Dean.

"Is your brother there?"

"No. I'm sorry, Kelly. I think he's out with a friend that he ran into in town. Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"No, I'll just call him later."

"Bye, Kell."

"Bye, Sam."

I got dressed and went downstairs. There I found Bobby messing with the Colt.

"Have you made any headway on that thing?"

"Maybe. Do you want to see if it will work?"

"Sure let's go."

We went out and had been shooting for about an hour, but couldn't make heads or tails if it was actually working. I was reading one of his books that had the history of the Colt in it trying to figure out what Samuel Colt did to this gun to make it different. Bobby was tinkering with the Colt then he would hit the target, then he would tinker with it some more and then hit the target. He was doing this when out of nowhere this girl showed up. It was the girl that had saved Sam and me from the demons in Lincoln.

"Cute piece." She said.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"It won't stop a demon if that's what you think." she said.

I stood up and walked over to Bobby. "How the Hell would you know?" I said.

"Oh, I don't know." She said closing her eyes and when she opened them they were black. She was a demon. "Call it an educated guess."

"Well, ain't we lucky, then? Found a subject for a test fire." Bobby said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. But, hey, by all means. Take your best shot." She said almost daring us to shoot her.

Bobby didn't want to he was debating on pulling the trigger.

"Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot me?!" She demanded.

I took the gun from Bobby and shot her in the chest. Nothing happened.

"Ouch. That smarts a little."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Peace on earth. A new shirt. Kelly, can I borrow one of yours?"

"No chance in Hell," I said.

"That's not very nice to say to the person who saved your life." She said. "Now… Do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?"

Bobby and I exchanged glances and decided to trust her. She introduced herself as Ruby. She helped us put the Colt together so that it would kill a demon. We found a demon possessing some poor soul. I hated to take an innocent life away from a person, but to save Sam and Dean I had to try; it worked. That night Bobby got a voicemail from Sam saying that Dean was missing and that he found sulfur. Bobby sent Ruby and me to go save the boys. We made it to Ohio in record time. Ruby told us that they are at a house on the outskirts of town. We pulled up to the house and saw Sam and a priest. I had the Colt in my hand and I was aiming it at the priest, but instead I hit the statue that was right next to him.

"Crap," I said.

The demon priest looked at me and with a wave of his hand I was thrown across the yard. I couldn't move. Sam got thrown on the car that was parked in the driveway breaking the windshield. He rolled off of the car and ran over to where I was laying.

"Kelly, are you all right?" He asked.

"Sammy, go," I said.

"How did you know where we were?"

"Go. I. Am. Fine."

"You heard her. Go."

Sam went into the house to save Dean with the Colt. Ruby helped me up and I waited for the boys to come out of the house. When they came out, I ran to them and threw my arms around Dean's neck.

"Oh thank God," I said.

"So you're talking to me know?" He asked.

"Shut up, Winchester. I thought I lost you and I'm not ready for that."

We all went back to the motel and the next day Dean and I went out to pack the cars.

"Kelly, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dean. What is it?"

"Do you think what we did here made a difference?"

"Two less demons to worry about. That's something."

"Do you think that anything's really going to change? Maybe these people do just want to destroy themselves. Maybe it is a losing battle."

"Is that you or the demon girl talking?" I asked.

"Oh, it's me. The demon is dead and so is the girl that it was possessing."

"Well, it had to be done. Sam was saving your life."

"Yeah, but you didn't see him, Kell. It was cold."  
Dean stopped loading the Impala and looked at me, "Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment Yellow eyes said something to me."

"What did he say?"

"That maybe when Sam came back from wherever that… Maybe he came back different."

"How?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think… Do you think something's wrong with my brother?" Dean asked me with tears in his eyes. It was breaking my heart to see him like this.

"Dean, you want to know what I think? I think Sam is good, kind, and he wants to save this world from the evil that is out there." I said putting my hand on Dean's arm. "Demons, they lie. Trust me, Dean, Sam is fine."

"Thanks, Kell. I needed to hear that."

"No problem, Dean," I said. "Dean, I am here for you. If you need anything, anything at all I am here for you."

"I know, Kell."

I hugged Dean and got back in my car to head back home. I saw Dean in my rearview as I drove away. I really did love that man. 'Damn it, Kelly. Why do I have to love that Winchester.' I thought to myself. He was waving goodbye. I looked back to the road ahead of me and turned up the radio. AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' was playing. 'How ironic' I thought and sped down the highway back to South Dakota.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	11. Dream a Little Dream of Me Part 1

When I got home to Bobby's, life seemed to settle down for the most part. I would get a phone call from Dean every so often asking for help on jobs. Also, he called to see how I was doing. It was nice to hear from him and to hear how they were doing. Bobby and I would trade off on who would go hunting and who would stay home to run things. It was my turn to be on call. Bobby had gone to Pittsburgh for a job. I didn't know much about what he was looking into. I just knew that he would be home in the next week.

It was the fourth day that Bobby had been gone and I hadn't heard from him since he had left. It wasn't like him to not call, but I just assumed that he was busy and would call if he needed anything. I was sitting in the office looking into a case Jo was working on in California when my cell phone rang. I thought it was Bobby, but it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Miss Bueller?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"We have a Mr. Bueller here. He is in a coma."

"What?!" I asked, "Where?!"

"Jefferson Regional Medical Center."

When I got off of the phone with the hospital, I ran to my room to grab a bag. I was packing my messenger bag so that I could take with me to Pittsburgh. My mind was going a million miles a second. I couldn't think straight. I had gotten to the end of my rope.

"Cas, get your ass down here now."

"Kelly, what is going on?"

"Bobby is in the hospital and he isn't waking up. Go save him!"

"I cannot."

"Why not! You said, 'If I needed help you would be there.' Don't lie to me Cas!"

"I am here to help you, but I cannot go save him."

"Cas, if you are going to lie to me and not help me by saving my dad, then I don't want to see you again," I said with angry tears rolling down my face.

"Kelly, I am an angel. I work for Heaven, not you." He left in that moment and I was left in my room alone.

I was angry and freaking out about what I was going to do. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone to call Sam and Dean so that they could help me.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean said.

"Dean… I — I need you and Sammy. Bobby is in the hospital in Pittsburgh. Can you come get me?"

"Oh my god. We will be right there."

"Dean, hurry. I need you."

"I will be there in an hour or so."

When they got here, I ran to the car and jumped into the back of the Impala. As soon as I was in the car we headed to Pittsburgh to go save Bobby. We got to the hospital the next day. I got out of the car and ran into the hospital to find my dad. I went to the front desk with Sam right behind me while Dean went to go park the car. The receptionist told me that Bobby was in room 531. Sam and I waited for Dean so that we could go together. When we got there the doctor was checking on Bobby. I walked into the room and froze when I saw Bobby's lifeless body.

"Miss Bueller?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. Dean put his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"Good, I'm Dr. Shepherd. I have been taking care of you father." He said.

"I'm Dean Snyderson. This is my brother Sam. We are Robbert Bueller's nephews."

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked.

"We've tested everything we can think to test." Dr. Shepherd said. "He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose," Dean said.

"Mr. Snyderson, please." He said then turning to me. "Miss Bueller, you're your father's emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

I wiped my face and shook my head no, "No, he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold." I said.

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Sam asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it. He just… went to sleep and didn't wake up." Dr. Shepherd said. "I'm sorry Miss Bueller."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd," I said.

I looked at Bobby's body laying in the bed. That was the man who saved me when I was ten years old and taught me how to defend myself. He was the first person to care about me and show me, love. He was my everything in this world and now he was helpless. I had to take care of him. I felt like I was drowning. Dean noticed how scared I was and pulled me into his arms.

"Stay here with Bobby. Sam and I will go to his hotel room to find out what he was hunting. He is going to be fine, sweetheart." He said kissing the top of my head. "Everything's going to be fine."

I sat down next to Bobby's bed. I took his hand in mine and whispered, "Daddy, don't leave me." with tears streaming down my face. "I can't loose you too."

Sam and Dean left the room and went to go investigate what Bobby was hunting. I had been sitting here for hours just talking to Bobby's lifeless body hoping that something would jog him awake. Nothing was working and I was starting to loose hope. I had to try something one last time.

"Cas, I need you," I said.

"Kelly, what do you want."

"Cas, will you just keep me company, please?" I asked.

"I… I… I have things that need to be done in Heaven."

I looked up at the angel as tears were rolling down my face, "Cas, I just need a friend right now. I am all alone. Can you do that for me?"

"Alright for a few minutes." He answered.

"Thank you, Cas," I said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

Cas didn't know what to do. It made me giggle and it surprised me.

"Cas, has no one ever hugged you?"

"No. Physical touch is foreign to me." he said.

We stood like this for a minute or two and then he said, "You won't be alone much longer. I have to go." He vanished and not two seconds later Dean walked into the room.

"How is he doing?" Dean asked.

"He's the same," I said looking back at Bobby.

"Please tell me you and Sam found something."

Dean told me about the Doctor who was doing secret dream studies on people with something called Silene Capensis. Also, he told me about the college kid who was a part of the study. We had been talking for a while and I was getting tired. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to miss anything.

"Kell, just go to sleep. I will wake you up when Sammy get here."

"I can't Dean. What if he wakes up?"

"Then I will wake you up."

"Fine," I said reluctantly. I put my head down on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come.

"How is he?" Sam asked walking into the room. "Is she okay?"

"No change and she is fine. She just needs sleep. I don't think she has slept since we picked her up."

"Okay," Sam said. "Kelly, wake up. I got something that might help Bobby."

"I'm awake. I can't sleep until I know that he is okay" I said standing up next to Sam.

"What you got?" Dean asked coming over to the other side of Sam.

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments, Bobby's wall is starting to make a Hell of a lot more sense," Sam said.

"How so?" I asked.

"This plant, Silene Capensis—" Sam started.

"That's African Dream Root," I said.

"Right, it's been used by shamen and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess— they dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, and start kicking around the hacky," Dean said.

"Not quite," Sam said. "If you believe the legends, it's used for dream-walking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends," Dean said.

"When don't we?" I said.

"But dream-walking is just the tip of the iceberg," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"This Dream Root is some serious Mojo. You take enough of it, with enough practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger." I said.

"With it, you can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good. You could turn good dreams bad." Sam added.

"And killing people in their sleep," Dean said.

"For example," Sam said.

"So, let's say this doc was testing the stuff on his patients Tim Leary-style," Sam said.

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night," Dean said.

I moved away from the guys so that I could think. I turned around. "But what about Bobby? I mean if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?"

"I don't know," Dean said.

It was starting to get late and the guys were getting hungry.

"Babe, let's call it a night here. We can come back in the morning." Dean said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving Dean. Not until Bobby is okay."

"Kelly, he is going to kill me if anything happens to you on my watch. Come on, he will be fine." Dean said pulling me toward the door; I followed reluctantly.

"So, how do we find our homicidal little Sandman?" Dean asked Sam.

"It could be anyone." He answered.

"No shit Sherlock! It could be anyone." I said annoyed.

"Okay, Kell. You need sleep. You are not you when you are tired." he said.

"Thanks, Snickers," I said to Sam.

"Okay, you two play nice," Dean said poking fun at our little spat. "Anyone who knew the doctor had access to his dream shrooms." Dean continued talking to Sam.

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" I suggested to the guys.

"That's a possibility, but his research is pretty sketchy. I mean, we don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were." Dean said.

"Great," I said almost under my breath.  
"What?" Sam and Dean asked.

"Anytime I am in trouble or stuck on a case, I call Bobby; we all do," I said looking at them. "And right now we are upstream without a paddle."

Dean stopped abruptly and said. "Know what? You're right."

"What?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Let's go talk to him," Dean said.

"Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided," Sam said.

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root," Dean said.

"What?" I asked thinking he was crazy.

"You heard me."

"You want to go dream-walking inside Bobby's head?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? Maybe we could help." Dean pointed out.

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there." Sam pointed out.

"How bad could it be?" Dean asked.

"Bad," I said.

"Kelly, it's Bobby."

"I know, he's my dad. I live with him. I know the nightmares he has when he doesn't drink enough. But I will trust you." I said.

"One problem, though — we are fresh out of African Dream Root," Sam said. "So unless you know someone who can score some…"

"Crap," I said closing my eyes wishing that I didn't have to bring her into this.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Bela."

"Bela?" Sam asked.

"Crap." They both said.

"Kelly, are you actually suggesting we ask her for a favor?" Sam asked.

"I would do about a million things before asking her for help, but yeah," I answered.

We left the hospital and went to go get dinner. When we got back to the hotel, I sat on the bed closest to the window and read up on African Dream Root. I had Dean call Bela because I knew she would never answer if I called. Sam passed out at the desk. He must have been having a 'happy' dream because he was making 'happy' noises.

"Sam, wake up!" Dean yelled at him. "Dude you were out—"

"And making some serious happy noises," I added.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Dean asked.

"What? No one. Nothing." Sam got all uptight.

"Come on, Sammy. You can tell us. Angelina Jolie?" I asked.

"No."

"Brad Pitt?" Dean asked.

"No! No. Guys, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever," I said going back to the papers that were all over my bed.

"I called Bela," Dean told Sam.

Sam got awkward and tensed up at the sound of Bela's name, it made me laugh. "Bela? Yeah? W—What'd she, you know, say? She's… gonna… help us?" He asked.

I looked at Sam and made a face. 'Oh my god, he's got the hots for Bela!' I thought to myself. I didn't want to make this harder on Sam. But I was going to hold onto this information for later just so I could torture him.

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one," Dean said. "I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you and Kelly put together."

"Shut up Dean! My handwriting is beautiful." I said offended.

"Whatever. Have you tried to read your writing?" he said to me.

"Sam, are you going to come help us with this stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Sam said.

"Whatever."

Sam was stretching from his 'nap' when there came a knock at the door. Dean put down the papers he had been reading and went to answer it.  
"Bela, as I live and breath."

"You called me remember?" She said. "Kelly, Sam. Pleasure as always."

Sam tensed as he saw her and didn't say anything. I gave her a small smile and said. "Bela."

"I remember you turning me down," Dean said.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." She said.

"Hey, Bella. What's going on?" Sam asked he sounded like a jr. high boy who was trying to ask out a girl.

"I brought you your African Dream Root." She said. "Nasty stuff. And not easy to come by." She put down her purse.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"What, I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" She asked taking off her black trench coat. During the time of the exchange between Dean and Bela was happening, I was watching Sam. He sat up straighter and shifted in his chair. I couldn't wait to give him so much crap for liking Bela.

"No, you can't," Dean said, this time noticing something was wrong with Sam. "Now, come on. I want to know what the strings are before you attach them."

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right? Well, I'm doing it for him, not you."

"Bobby?" Dean said looking at me. As if looking for answers. I had nothing. He looked back at Bela. "Why?"

"He saved my life once… in Flagstaff." She answered.

Dean and Sam looked at me. I put my hands up and I raised my eyebrows.

"I screwed up, and he saved me, okay? Are you satisfied?" She asked.

"Maybe," Dean said.

She turned away from Dean and asked, "So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," I answered. "I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, let alone into my dad's head. No offense."

Dean walked the jar of Dream Root that Bela had given him over to the safe and put it in.

"None was taken." She said.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.  
"It's 2:00 am where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room," I said.

"Oh, they got the magic fingers, a little 'Casa Erotica' on Pay-Per-View. You'll love it." Dean said.

"You…" She grabbed her stuff and went to go get her own room.

As she was leaving Sam stood up. "Nice to — s-seeing you… Bela" Sam said.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I was about to explode. "You like Bela!" I yelled. I sounded like I was about 12.

"NO!… No… I don't… Shut up, Kelly!" He said.

Dean didn't know what to make of what was going on. He just brushed it off as Sam and me being childish. After I had tortured Sam a little while longer, he found a way to turn the African Dream Root into the tea so that we could save Bobby. We were sitting on the edge of the beds holding our cups of yellow tea.

"Well, shall we dim the lights and sync up 'Wizard of Oz' and 'Dark Side of the Moon'?" I asked.

Dean smiled at me and Sam just looked confused. "Why?" He asked.

"What did you do during college?" I asked shaking my head.

Dean and I were about to drink our tea when Sam stopped up. "Wait, wait. I almost forgot about this." He pulled out a little envelope and took some hair out of it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Bobby's hair." He said.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" I asked.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering." He answered. "You got to drink some of their, uh… some of their body."

"Well, guess the hair of the dog's better than other parts of the body," Dean said.

"You are gross," I said taking some of Bobby's hair to put into my tea. Dean and Sam did the same, then we clinked our cups together.

"Bottoms up," Dean said.

We gulped down the awful tea. "I think that was the worst thing I have ever drank in my entire life," I said.

"Feel anything?" Dean asked Sam.  
"No," Sam answered.

"How about you, Kell. Anything?"

"No," I answered.

"Maybe we got some bad schwag," Dean said.

I shook my head at Dean's comment. When I heard thunder rumbling from outside.

"Hey, when did it start raining?" I asked.

Dean stood up and went to the window. "When did it start raining upside down?"

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	12. Dream a Little Dream of Me Part 2

When Dean turned around, we were no longer in the hotel room. We were in a clean house that looked vaguely familiar to me.

"Okay, I don't know what's weirder — The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of better homes and gardens," Dean said.

"Wait a second. Imagine the place without the paint job, more cluttered, dusty, books all over the place." Sam said.

"It's the house," I said. "Our house."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Bobby?" Dean called walking around the living room.

"Bobby?" I said looking up the stairs.

Sam heard something from outside and went to the front door. "Guys, I'm going to look outside."

"No." I protested.

"Stay close." Dean continued.

"I'll be fine. Just look around in here." He said.

Dean and I exchanged looks with each other. "Look, we got to find him," Sam said.

"Don't do anything stupid," I said.

Sam went outside and left Dean and me to go to look for Bobby inside. I went upstairs to look around. I couldn't find any evidence of Bobby, so I made my way back downstairs and went to the kitchen where Dean was.

"Did you find anything?" He asked me.

"No. You?" I asked.

"No."

"Great…" I said and as I walked through the kitchen. I called for my dad. "Bobby?"

"Bobby?!" Dean called.

We were getting nowhere. I was getting worried. I turned around suddenly to the closet by the back door.

"Who's out there?" I heard a voice.

I looked at Dean and then back to the Door. "Bobby?"

"Bobby, you in there?" Dean asked.

"Dean? Kelly?"

"Yeah, it's us. Open up." He said.

"Dad," I said.

"How the Hell did you find me?" Bobby asked.

"Sam, Kell, and I got our hands on some of that Dream Root stuff," Dean said.

"Dream Root? What?" Bobby asked confused.  
"Dr. Gregg — the Experiments?" Dean asked.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Bobby demanded. "Hurry!" Bobby said with fear in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?" I asked Bobby.

"She's coming." He said. There was so much fear in his face it scared me. The man that I had never seen afraid of anything looked like he was a small child.

"Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?" Dean said to Bobby.

"W-what, are you crazy?" Bobby asked.

"It's a dream, Bobby. None of this is real." I said.

"Does that look made up?" Bobby said pointing down the hallway. There was a woman who was in a white nightgown. She was covered in blood and starting to walk toward us.

"Bobby, who is that?" I asked.

"She's… she's my wife." Bobby said trying to get through the door.

She was looking at Bobby as if Dean and I weren't even there. "Why, Bobby?" She asked. "Why did you do this to me?"

Bobby turned around to look at her, "I'd have rather died myself than hurt you." He said.

"But you did hurt me." She said. "You shoved that knife into me… Again and again."

I looked at the woman and then back at Bobby thinking about what she was talking about. Dean could tell that I was getting upset, so he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You watched me bleed… You watched me die." She said.

"Bobby, she's not real," Dean said.

"How could you?" She yelled at him.

"You were possessed, Baby," Bobby said to her.

"You were rabid." Bobby continued. "And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you."

"You're lying. You wanted me dead!" She said to Bobby. "If you loved me, you would have found a way!" She yelled.

That did it for me I grabbed Bobby's arm. "Come on!" I said to him.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said to the woman.

She started running at us. Just before she reached us Dean pulled on Bobby and I. We ran into the kitchen and closed the pocket doors behind us. I turned around to hold them closed until Dean could find something to keep her out. He found a cord and tied it to the doorknobs together to keep the door shut. She kept screaming and slamming her hands against the door.

"I'm telling you — all of it, your house, your wife — It's a nightmare," Dean said to Bobby.

"I killed her," Bobby said.

"Dad, this is your dream. You can wake up. Hell, you can do anything." I said putting my hands on Bobby's shoulders trying to get him to believe me.

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already." Bobby said trying to push away from me.

"Look at me, dad. Look at me!" I said. "You got to snap out of this now."

"Bobby, I'm not gonna let you die. You're like a father to me." Dean said trying to get through to Bobby also.

"You got to believe me. Please!" I said hoping that we would be about to make it clear to Bobby that this wasn't real and that he could wake up. "Bobby!"

The woman was still pounding on the door and it was driving me nuts. In my head, I was praying that she would stop before I lost it like Bobby.

"I'm dreaming?" Bobby asked looking in-between Dean and me.

"Yes! Now, take control of it!" I said.

"Bobby!" Dean said as if to emphasize the importance of him waking up.

The pounding on the door seemed to get louder and louder. And her screaming was sounding more and more rabid. Bobby looked around the room and then back at Dean and I. He closed his eyes tightly trying to convince himself that this was a dream. All of a sudden it was quiet. The screaming and pounding stopped and we all looked at each other. Dean walked over to the pocket doors, untied the cord and opened them. The woman was gone.

"I don't believe it," Bobby said breathing heavily.

"Believe it," Dean said.

"Now, would you please wake up, dad?" I asked.

Sam, Dean, and I all woke up with a jolt. The sun was shining through the window. We all looked at each other. I jumped up and grabbed my messenger bag that had all of the paperwork that Bobby had been working on for this job.

"Let's move it!" I said, "I need to see, Bobby."

Sam and Dean just looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"If we are awake then that mean dad is awake. So let's move!" I said.

Dean got up and Sam followed out the door. Dean put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"You know that he is fine. Right, Kelly?" He asked.

"I know, Dean. I just need to see him with my own eyes." I said.

"I understand, sweetheart." He said kissing the top of my head.

When we got to the hospital, Dean had Sam drop us off while he went to the university to find the guy who did this to Bobby. The elevator ride felt like it took an eternity. I stopped in the doorway. Dr. Shepherd was talking to Bobby. Dean didn't push me or anything. He was patient with me.

"Dad…" I said in the saddest voice to ever come out of a 28-year-old woman's mouth.

"Sweetheart," Bobby answered.

I walked into the room, gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. He put his arm around my waist and held me as close as his hospital bed would let him.

"How is he, Dr. Shepherd?" I asked.

"He is doing really well. He should be able to go home this afternoon." He answered.

"Thank you so much, doctor."

Dean walked into the room and sat down next to Bobby's bed. I sat on the foot of the bed. I handed Bobby all of his research that I brought and we started talking about how he ended up in the hospital.

"Hey, Bobby… That, uh, That stuff — all that stuff with your wife… Did that actually happen?" I asked.

"Everybody got into hunting somehow." He answered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Sweetheart, if I had never started hunting I would have never found you." He said. "If it weren't for you, and Dean I'd still be lost in there… or dead"

I smiled weakly and looked back at the papers in my lap trying not to think about that.

"Thank you. Both of you." Bobby said to the two of us.

Sam came into the room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Here, I thought you might need it." He said to me.

"You are a lifesaver," I said. "Thank you so much, Sammy."

"Anytime." He said. "So, uh, I went to the university and stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner," Bobby said.

"No?" Dean asked.

"No," Bobby said. "His name's Jeremy Frost — full — on genius — 160 I.Q. Which is saying something, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head."

We all looked at each other. Bobby pulled out a piece of paper with Jeremy's dad's drivers license on it. He handed it to Sam, then Sam handed it to me.

"Here is father of the year. He died before Jeremy was 10."

"Looks like a real sweetheart," I said.

"The injury gave him Charcot—Wilbrand. He hasn't dreamt since."

"Till he started dosing the dream drug," Dean said.

"Yep," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, how did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" I asked.

"Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there." Bobby answered.

"Yeah, How'd he get in there in the first place?" Sam asked. "Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA, or something?"

"Yeah," Dean said looking to Bobby.

"Yeah," Bobby said sounding guilty. "Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest friggin thing."

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb." Dean said.

"Dean, you didn't?" I asked.

"I was thirsty." He answered.

"That's great. Now he can come after either one of you." Sam said.

"Well, now we just have to find him first," Dean said.

"Well, we better work fast… And coffee up." I said.

"Yeah, because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep," Bobby added.

We left the hospital and went back to the hotel. Amazingly Bela was trying to help us find Jeremy. The boys were looking everywhere and I was staying close to Bobby to make sure that he stayed awake. It had been two days and there was nothing. I hadn't heard from the guys so I called to check in.

"Tell me you got something!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"The strip club was a bust, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That was our last lead."

"What the Hell, Kelly?!"

"Don't yell at me, Dean. I'm not the one who took the beer from the guy." I said. "We are working our asses off here."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He said. He sounded like he was at the end of his rope. "I'm just — I'm — I'm tired."

"We all are, Dean."

"What's Bela got?" He asked.

"Have you found anything, Bela?" I asked her.

"Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world's in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn't." She said.

"She's got nothin'," I said.

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" He yelled into the phone and ended the call.

I put the phone into my jacket pocket and turned to Bela and Bobby. Bela was using Tarot cards and a talking board to try to help us.

"I am going to kill that man," I said to no one in particular and no one answered me. I sat down on the edge of the bed thinking back to see if there was anything we had missed. This is when I heard Bobby ask Bela a question.

"Let me ask you something. What are you doing helping us?"

"Bobby, I'm surprised you don't remember." She said.

He made a face at her. "Flagstaff?" She said trying to jog his memory.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Flagstaff." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Bela packed up all of her stuff. We said our goodbyes and hoped that everything was going to go smoothly for the rest of the night. I was so tired. We had been up for almost three full days because of this kid. I was going crazy and Bobby was starting to notice.

"Baby girl, you need to sleep." He said to me.

"Bobby, I am not sleeping until we find this kid and he stops doing this to people," I said.

"I understand, sweetheart."

"I mean, how can someone treat others as bad if not worse than he was treated when he was little."

"Not every kid gets a second chance you know."

"I know, Bobby," I said. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving me when I was a kid. You didn't have to do that. You could have just dropped me off at the police department, but you didn't. You took me in and loved me as if I was your own kid. I don't say thank you enough so I am saying it now. Thank you."

"I couldn't leave you, sweetheart. You were so small for a little 10-year-old. You didn't trust anyone for the longest time. Then one day you trusted me and that's all I needed as a thank you from you. You are my daughter and there is nothing that will change that."

"Bobby, I want to give Dean a second chance," I said. "I love him so much, Dad."

"Sweetheart, I know you do and I know you have told him. But tell him again."

"I know. He won't fight for me because he won't fight for himself, Dad. It hurts to see how little he thinks of himself."

"Kelly, tell him how you feel, how much you care about him, and how much you love him. After that, it's up to him to follow through and you can have a free conscience about everything."

"Thank you, Dad. I needed to hear that. I will talk to him when he gets back." I said.

We sat around all night and didn't hear anything from the guys. We were starting to get worried, so Bobby called the guys to see if they found Jeremy. They got back about 30 minutes after the phone call. Bobby took Sam to go get food for us and left Dean and me alone so that I could talk. We were sitting on opposite beds looking at each other.

"Dean, can I tell you something?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"Kelly, you can tell me anything. What is it?" He asked taking my hands.

"Dean, I need to tell you this now. Before it's too late." I said. "I love you. You have 6 months to live. I want to make the most of it with you."

"Kelly…"

"No. Dean. Don't try to talk me out of this. I have told you this before, but I don't think you believed me. I am going to tell you every day until the end of the world. I will fight for you. I am here and I will do anything to keep you with me." The tears had started to roll down my face.

"Kelly… I have been thinking about things… and… Well, the thing is… I don't want to die. I don't want to go to Hell. I am ready to fight and I am ready to fight for you." He said.

"Dean, do you mean that?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes. I smiled through my tears and gave out a little laugh. Dean pulled me into his arms and kissed me. A few minutes later Sam and Bobby came into the room.

"What did we miss?" Bobby asked.

I pulled away from Dean and smiled at Bobby. Sam was smiling too, happy that something good had happened on this trip. We started to pack up our bags when Dean remembered something.

"Where is Bela?"

"She left last night," I said.

"Okay, but she didn't need anything else?" Dean said. "That's a little weird."

"Well, I still don't understand why she helped us in the first place," Bobby said.

"I thought you saved her life," Dean said.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"The thing in Flagstaff," Dean said.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal. That's all." Bobby answered.

Sam looked back at Dean and I. We all exchanged suspicious looks.

"Then why did she—" Sam said.

"You better check your pockets," Bobby said to us.

Sam and Dean both started to look through their pockets.

"Not literally," I said.

Dean was thinking and then he remembered the one thing of value that Bela would take from them. He made a groaning noise and walked over to the safe in the closet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He said as he opened it.

"The Colt. Bela stole the Colt!" Sam said.

"Damn it!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Pack your crap," Dean said to Sam.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna go hunt that bitch down," Dean said.

We were outside of the hotel. I was leaning against Dean's car door watching him and Sam dump their stuff into the trunk. He walked over to me.

"Did you mean everything you said inside?" I asked.

"Every word, sweetheart."

"Good," I said leaning into him putting my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Sam cleared his throat. Dean pulled away and smiled at me. "Got to go, sweetheart. I will talk to you soon." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Good. Bye, Sammy." I said waving at him and walking back to Bobby's truck.

"Bye, Kell." He said.

They got into the Impala and left to go find Bela. We drove home and as we were driving home Bobby told me to sleep. I protested and told him that I would sleep when we got home. We took turns driving and when we got home we went into the house. It took us about two days to get home. Bobby went straight into his office and I went to my room. I texted Dean.

[We made it home safe. Let me know if you need anything.]

[Good. We are in Broward County. Checking out a disappearance at some mystery spot.]

[I thought you were looking for Bela?]

[We, lost her. So now we are here in Broward County.]

[Have fun, be safe. Love you, babe. Have a good Tuesday.]

[Love you too]

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	13. No Rest for The Wicked

The next 6 months were a blur, but they were amazing. Dean would stop by and surprise me. He would take me on hunts with him and Sam. It was almost back to normal. Sam and Dean had gotten themselves into some trouble with Bela again. They ended  
up in

jail and were thought to be dead by everyone but those of us who know what really happened. They told me about this Demon that had Dean's soul. Her name was Lilith. I was doing research trying to find her but nothing was coming up. I was trying sohard  
to find a way to kill Lilith to get Dean out of his deal, that it was killing me. It had been about a month since I have seen Dean. I wasn't sleeping and I wasn't eating all that much. Bobby was starting to get worried. He had started lookinginto  
how to find Lilith and was getting close. He called Dean and Sam and they showed up a few days later. I was sitting in the kitchen I had just made dinner for Bobby and me

when I heard them pull up.

"Did you know they were coming?" I asked Bobby.

"I may have called them." He said smiling at me.

I ran outside and into Dean's arms. He picked me up and kissed me. It was so nice having him near me.

"Well, hello to you too," Dean said pulling away from the kiss.

"Hi," I said smiling at him.

We walked back inside the house and were coming to the conclusion that time was not on our side. We were on the final stretch of saving Dean. There was only had about 30 hours left to go and we all knew it was going to come down to the final minutes.  
/Bobby had us go into his office. He pulled out a map and a tool and put it on the map.

"So, you got a name? That's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, the right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out." Bobby said.

"Like the town, Lilith's in?" I asked.

Dean walked up behind me and put his hands on my hips holding me close to him.

"Sweetheart, when I get done, we'll know the street," Bobby answered.

Bobby moved the tool so that the pendulum was swinging and he started speaking in Latin. Then the pendulum froze over the map.

"New Harmony, Indiana," Bobby said. "We got a winner."

"Alright, let's go," Sam said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on." Dean said to Sam moving away from me. "Just holster it up there, Tex."

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked back mimicking Sam's voice. "Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith actually holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked,  
/okay?"

I moved to the other side of the table to be next to Bobby, also I wanted to look at the map to see for myself where we were going.

"Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike?" Dean said to Sam. "Should I continue?"

Bobby noticed me tense up next to him and put his arm around my shoulder. "Ain't you just bringing down the room?" Bobby said to Dean.

"Well, it's a gift," Dean said to Bobby.

"I'm sorry. So, then, what are we supposed to do, Dean?" I asked pulling away from Bobby.

"Well, just because I got to die doesn't mean you have to, okay?" Dean said giving me a sad look. "Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay fine. If that's the case, I have the answer." Sam said.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu."

"Damn it, Sam, No," Dean said his voice getting louder.

"We are so past arguing," Sam said. "I am summoning Ruby."

"The Hell you are! We got enough problems as it is."

"Exactly. And we got no time and no choice, either."

"Come on, man, she is the 'Miss Universe' of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh? Lie!" Dean said. "She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention — Oh, right — Lilith owns my soul!"

"Okay, fine, she's a liar. She's still got that knife." Sam said.

They were starting to yell at each other and I was about to join in. I couldn't give up now. I had told Dean that I was going to fight for him no matter what. "Dean?" I said hoping that he would listen to reason.

He didn't hear me. "For all, we know she works for Lilith." He said.

"Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else." Sam said.

"Sam's right," I said louder. I was standing next to Sam giving Dean the saddest puppy dog eyes I could.

"No! Damn it!" Dean yelled. I took a step back and wanted to cry. "Just no." He reached for me and I let him pull me into his arms. "We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again."

I let a few tears fall freely down my face. He looked at me and wiped them away, kissing the top of my head. "You guys want to save me, find something else."

He took me by the hand and led me to the desk in the corner of the room. He sat down and pulled me into his lap holding me close to him. I was happy to be close to him, but I wanted to find a way to save him. I knew that the only way would be Sam's plan.  
/It was going to be hard to convince Dean that it was the only plan that would work. Bobby put on his jacket and I looked up.

"Where are you going, Bobby?" I asked.

"I guess to… find something else." He answered and walked outside to go to the shed.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I started making a pot of coffee for us when Sam came in and started talking to me.

"Kelly, we have to summon Ruby. I know Dean isn't going to like it, but we need to do something." Sam said.

"Sammy, I know. Let me go talk to him."

"Kelly, it's our last shot to save him."

"I know, Sammy. I know." I said walking back into the office with two mugs of coffee and handing one to Dean.

"Babe, do you trust me?" I asked.

"You know I do, sweetheart."

"Okay, good… Dean, we need to summon Ruby. Don't freak out." I said putting my hands up. "Dean, this is our final play. We need to try it."

"Kelly, I don't want to do this."

"I know. But it's our last move. Please trust me." I said.

"Fine, we will try our final 'Hail Mary'. I just hope we can pull this off."

We went down to the basement and set the trap to catch Ruby. Sam was going to summon her while Dean and I were going to hide. When the time was right we would pop out, get the knife, and trap Ruby in the basement. Sam started to speak in Latin. Instantly  
/Ruby was in the basement with us talking to Sam.

"You know, phones work, too." She said. "Hey, Sam. How's tricks?"

"How do you get around so fast?" Sam asked.

"I got the 'Super Bowl' Jetpack." She said in a snarky tone. "So… you called?"

"Did you know?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna need a tiny bit more." She said.

"About Dean's deal — that Lilith holds the contract." He said.

"Yes. I did."

"And, what, you didn't think that was important?" Sam asked starting to get upset.

"You weren't ready."

"For what?"

"If I told you, you two yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked, and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces."

"Well, we're ready now," Sam said. "I want your knife."

"You're right about one thing. You are ready. And now's the time, too — Lilith's guard's down."

"Is that so?"

"She's on shore leave, a little R&R."

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"Trust me — you don't want to know." She said. It was taking everything within me to not run out and stab that bitch. She was arrogant and a smart ass and it was obnoxious. Dean had to hold me back so that I didn't run out and blow our cover.

"You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?" She asked.

"We got 'em."

"Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming."

"So, you'll give us the knife?"

"No."

"But you just said—"

"You want to charge in with one little pigsticker?" Ruby said.

I looked up at Dean. "You were right, this was a bad idea. She isn't going to help us." I whispered.

"We don't know that yet. Be patient." He whispered to me.

"It's a waste of a true-blue window, like hitting Hitler with that exploding briefcase — forget it."

"Okay, then how?" Sam challenged.

"I know how to save your brother, Sam."

"No, you don't!" Sam said. "You told Dean you couldn't. You've been lying to me all along! So, just give me your damn knife!"

"You're not the one that I've been lying to."

"Oh, so you can save him?"

"No," Ruby said. "But you can."

"What?"

"Sam, you've got some God-given talent. Well, not God-given, but you get the gist."

"All that psychic crap?" Sam laughed. "That's gone ever since yellow eyes died."

"Not gone. Dormant. And not just visions, either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?"

"Right, she's scared of me."

"If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth."

"And you decided to tell me this just now?"

"Um… Demon." She said. "'Manipulative' is kind of in the job description. The fact is, is that you never would have considered it, not until you were—"

"Desperate enough?"

"You don't like being different." She said. "You hate the way the Dean and Kelly look at you sometimes like you're some sort of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we got a lot of ground to cover, and we got to do it fast. But we can do it."

Dean had to hold me back from blowing our cover too early. I was getting sick of her monologuing. "Not yet, sweetheart," Dean said.

"Look, call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam," Ruby said. "Not ever. And I'm telling you— you can save your brother. And I can show you how."

Dean looked at me and kissed the top of my head. And stepped out of his hiding place and I followed standing behind him.

"So, that's you, huh?" I said.

"Our slutty little Yoda," Dean said.

"Dean, Kelly. Charming as ever." Ruby said.

"Oh, I knew you'd show up… because I knew Sam wouldn't listen!" Dean said starting to move forward Ruby and Sam. "But you're not gonna teach him anything. You understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh. Well, your right about that." She said to Dean.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife," Dean said.

"Then you can go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my family again," I said stepping in front of Dean. "Are we clear?"

"Sam is carrying a bomb inside of him, and we'd be stupid not to use it." She said to me but directing it to Sam.

"Dean, Kelly, look, just hold on—" Sam said.

"Sam, don't. Come on, man. What are you, blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?" Dean said.

"That's not true," Ruby said.

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic, psychic whatever, okay?" Dean said to Sam. "Hell, she probably wants you to become the little 'Antichrist Superstar.'"

"I want Lilith dead," Ruby said. "That's all."

"Why?" I said.

"I've told you why."

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once, and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach." I said.

Ruby took a step toward me. "You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you." She said. Then turning to Dean. "You want to save yourself, this is how you dumb, spineless dick!"

I had, had enough of Ruby. I turned to her and punched her square in the jaw. It took everyone by surprise. She then took a swing at me. I was able to block two of her shots and landed two of my own. Then she hit me and I fell backward towards the wall  
/of the basement.

"Whoa! Ruby, Hey!" Sam yelled.

She turned on him and kicked him in the stomach and he hit one of the wooden posts. Then Dean got in on the fight. He went in for a punch, but Ruby moved out of the way, blocked his punches and sent him flying into the wall across the room. He was about  
/to get up, but she kicked him in the stomach and sent him rolling. They kept fighting across the room. I ran to Sam to make sure that he was okay. I pulled him up and we made our way over to where Dean and Ruby were fighting. Dean smiled at Ruby as  
/he stood up.

"What the Hell are you grinning at?" Ruby demanded.

"Missing something?" Dean asked pulling out the Demon blade.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." She said. She ran toward him and was stopped by some invisible force. She looked up and saw a Devils trap above her.

"Like I said… I knew you'd come." Dean said putting the knife into his jacket.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" She said.

"Let's go, Sam. Come on, Kelly." Dean said putting his arm around me.

"Oh, so, you're just too stupid to live, is that it?" She asked. "Then fine. You deserve Hell. I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!" She yelled up at us as we  
/walked up the stairs.

"And I wish you'd shut your piehole, but we don't always get what we want," I said rubbing my right cheek. There is going to be a bruise there by tomorrow.

Sam and Dean started to pack up weapons and get ready to leave to go kill Lilith. I was sitting looking at the best way for us to get to New Harmony, Indiana.

"What, you gonna let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked.

"That's the idea," I said.

He looked at me, then turned to Dean. " Dean, what if, uh… what if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?"

Dean and I looked over at Sam.

"Guys quit looking at me like that." He said.

"What, are you gonna give her the 'Carrie' stare, and Lilith goes poof?" I asked from the desk.

"I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her." Sam suggested.

"Sam, are you crazy. She's a demon. I know she saved us. But you can't believe what she says." I said to him.

"Sam, you wanted the knife. I got you the knife." Dean said annoyed.

Sam blew off my comment, "Dean, just listen to me for a second." Sam said. "The last time, Lilith snapped her fingers and put 30 demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart." Dean said.

I excused myself so that the boys could talk things through. I went outside to get some fresh air and to think about everything. It was happening so fast and I couldn't let it get to me. I looked down at my hands and I prayed.

"Cas, if you can hear me, we need you. I need you. I can't lose Dean. He is my world. He has been there for me when I needed him. I don't know what I would do without him." I said.

Nothing happened. I tried again. Again there was nothing. Tears rolling down my face.

"Castiel, where are you when I need you…" I said almost to myself.

"Who are you talking to, sweetheart," Dean asked putting his arms around me.

"I was just sending a prayer to see if anyone would answer," I said turning in Dean's arms.

"No one is up there." Dean motioned toward the sky. "It's up to us to take care of ourselves."

"I don't know. I like to think that there is something good watching over us. Someone that has a plan, even if we can't see what it is right now." I said putting my arms around him and playing with his short hair at his neck.

"I wish I could believe that, sweetheart. I really do." He said leaning down and kissing me.

I pulled away from him and said, "I have enough, faith for both of us. I will pray to whoever is willing to listen."

I leaned into Dean and he held me close to him. My mind kept going back to Cas, hoping that he would come to help. But I knew deep down that I wouldn't hear from him. There was still faith and hope that he would pull through for me.

"Kelly, will you go find Bobby for me? I need to talk to him about something." Dean asked.

"Sure," I said going outside to look for him.

I found him in the shed.

"Hey, Bobby. Dean said he needed to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, sweetheart." He said.

As we were walking back to the house, I heard a car trying to start. Dean and Sam were trying to leave. The anger inside of me started to grow and grow. I looked over at the car and tried to stay as calm a possible. Bobby walks up to the window and taps  
/on the roof of the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asks holding the distributor cap.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and looked as if they were guilty children.

"We got the knife, Bobby," Dean said.

"And you intend to use it without me? Without Kelly?" Bobby said. "Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?

"No. But obviously, I do." I said. "Sending me to go get Bobby so you could ditch me. That's real nice, Dean."

"Bobby, Kelly, no. That's not the point." Sam said.

"This is about me and Sam, okay?" Dean said. "This isn't your fight."

I scoffed and turned away from the boys trying not to loose it on them. But I didn't have to because Bobby did.

"The Hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy." Bobby said.

I turned around. Sam and Dean were coming to the realization that Bobby was more than a mentor to them. He was family and he cared for them like he was their dad.

"Besides, you need us," I said moving back next to Bobby.

"Kelly—" Dean said.

"You're playing wounded," I said. "Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Sam looked at me confused and back at Dean.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what happens when you got hellhounds on your butt, and because I'm smart," I said.

Dean looked guilty and upset about getting caught. Bobby handed him the distributor cap and put his arm around my shoulder. Dean took it.

"I'll follow," Bobby said. I was too mad to be in the same car as Sam or Dean so I went with Bobby.

"Don't be stopping to Pee every 10 minutes, either," I said walking to the passenger side of Bobby's car and slamming the car door shut.

We had been driving for a few hours and I was sitting in silence. Bobby had put on some music, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I was thinking back on the last job that I did with Dean and Sam about 2 months ago. Dean picked me up from Bobby's and  
/said we were going to hunt the Morton House.

"It's our Grand Canyon. It will be exciting, guys" Dean said to Sam and me as we left Bobby's.

That was an understatement. We ran into a group of ghost enthusiasts call the Ghostfacers. They knew Sam and Dean from a hunt that they did in West Texas and a Tulpa. It was a hard job and I hadn't expected that. We lost one of the guys from the Ghostfacers  
/team. but we did get the ghost. Dean apologized profusely because the camera guy Spruce hit on me the whole night. Dean apologized He promise to make it up to me and he did.

He came by one weekend when Bobby was on a job. I was surprised to see him without Sam. I was sitting on the front porch on Friday evening reading a book about Hellhounds and it was terrifying. When I heard the engine, it made me smile even though I was  
/reading such a horrible book. Dean got out of the car. He had a pizza, a six pack of beer, and some of our favorite movies. He also had a bag full of snacks and junk food.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to have a weekend off. So I am here to spend it with the most beautiful woman I know." He said pulling out a single red rose.

"Well, Winchester if you are sucking up to me right now, it's working," I said walking over to him. I took the rose and put my arms around his neck.

"Good." He said kissing me. "Now let's eat this pizza and enjoy these movies."

We watched 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail,' 'Anchorman,' 'Caddyshack,' 'Ferris Bueller's day off,' and one of Dean's favorites 'Zoolander.' We were laughing at the jokes and nonsense of the movies. Halfway through we started arguing over which movie  
/snacks were better.

"Licorice is so much better than M&M's," Dean said.

"You're crazy. Licorice is disgusting." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite understand that, uh, miss peanut-butter-and-banana sandwiches?"

"You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Sam would agree with me." I said. "Nobody likes licorice. I-It's —- it's made of dirt."

"What? It is a classic movie food. It's right up there with popcorn."

"Popcorn? Really?"

"Yes."

"You're out of your mind."

"What—it's like little chewy pieces of heaven."

"Dean, popcorn, yes is good. However, licorice doesn't measure to it."

"I don't think we are going to agree on this one ever."

"I agree we are going to have to settle on I'm right and you are wrong," I said.

"Yes. Wait, what?"

I started to laugh at Dean because of our little argument. Dean started tickling me. I was kicking and giggling trying to get away from Dean and his tickling. Dean stopped tickling me, leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away I looked back at him.

"I love you," I said.

"I know," Dean answered.

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" I asked.

"Maybe," Dean said.

"You are such a nerd."

"Ya, but I'm your nerd." He said kissing me and taking my breath away. We spent the night in each other's arms. The next three days were spent being together. We worked on our cars, watched movies and spent the nights in each other's arms. It was perfect.  
/Bobby's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Kelly." He said. "Kelly."

"What?" I asked.

"Kid, are you alright?"

"Honestly, dad. No. I am going to lose the man I love to Hellhounds and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Sweetheart, we will get out of this. Dean is going to get out of this. I promise."

"Thank you, dad," I said hoping that he was right.

I was looking out the window when I noticed a set of blue and red lights flashing ahead of us.

"Perfect, just what we need right now," I said.

"They will get out of it," Bobby answered.

We pulled up behind the police car and when we got up to the guys the officer was on the ground. Dean had killed him. Bobby and I ran over to them.

"What the Hell happened?" I asked.

"Dean just killed a demon," Sam said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I just knew. I could see its face, its real face under that one." Dean said.

We took the body and car and pushed it off the side of the road. We hid them in some bushes and trees.

"So, what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked as we were covering the car.

"I've been seeing all kinds of things lately, but nothing like this," Dean answered.

"Actually, it's not all that crazy," I said.

"How is it not that crazy?" Dean asked looking at me like I had two heads.

"Well, you got just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean, glimpsing the "B" side." Bobby said.

"A little less new age-y please," Dean said.

"You're almost Hell's bitch, so you can see Hell's other bitches," I said.

"Thank you, Kelly," Dean said making a face at me. I made one back at him.

'Damn it I am going to miss that man. Why do I have to love him.' I thought to myself.

"It'll actually come in pretty handy," Sam said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul's good for something."

"Damn right it is," Bobby said. "Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. If she knows we're here, we're dead before we started."

"Wow, this is a terrific plan," Dean said. "I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?"

We walked back to the cars and drove to New Harmony. We were in the vacant house across from the one that Lilith was in. We could see into the dining room of the house. The family was having dinner or what looked to be a birthday dinner. There were all  
/sorts of sweets on the table. While they were eating the grandpa died. It was terrifying.

"It's the little girl. God, her face is awful." Dean said.

"All right, then let's go. We're wasting time." Sam said.

"Wait!" Dean said.

"For what? For her to kill the rest of them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful," Dean said. "Look, see the real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9:00 pm? And Mr. Rogers over there."

"Demons?" I asked.

"Yes," Dean answered.

"Okay, fine, we ninja past those guys, sneak in," Sam said.

"And, what, give a Columbian necktie to a 10-year-old girl?" Dean asked. "Come on."

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful," Sam said.

"You think?"

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean," Sam said. "This is about saving everybody."

"She's got to be stopped, Dean," I said.

"Oh, damn it."

We came up with a plan. I was going to stay with Bobby outside and set off a diversion while Sam and Dean would go into the house to get Lilith. It wasn't going to be easy, but we could do it. Before we split up Dean took me aside.

"If we don't make it out of the—"

"Damn it, Dean. No. I won't let you talk like that." I said. "We are going to make it out of this and when we do, we will keep fighting these evil sons of bitches and raise a little Hell."

"Did you just quote me, to me?"

"I just might have, Winchester. What are you gonna do about that?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I pushed him away from me and said, "Go kick some demon ass."

He winked at me and he and Sam left to start the plan. Bobby and I went to the water line. I had a rosary and I blessed it.

"Exorcizo to, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmpotintes." I said.

Bobby and I were trying to figure out how to turn on the sprinklers. I wasn't as easy as Bobby and I thought, but then we did it. The sprinklers turned on and stopped the demons from getting into the house that Lilith and the boys were in. It was 11:45  
/pm. We had 15 minutes and all I could do was pray. The next fifteen minutes were agonizing. I was with Bobby in the vacant house waiting for Sam and Dean to come, but Dean never came. Sam came back with Dean's body. I fell to the ground and cried.  
/Bobby took me into his arms, held me close to him, and let me cry. We took Dean's body and buried him in a clearing of trees near Pontiac Illinois. Sam gave me a hug and I clung to him as we said our goodbyes. Bobby took me home and let me mourn.  
/The only thing that made me feel a little bit better was putting on classic rock in my room and trying to forget everything that had happened to me and my family.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	14. Lazarus Rising

June 17th 2008

Tomorrow, it will be one month. One month without my best friend. One month of trying to figure out how to get Dean back. I have prayed to Cas, but he hasn't answered me. I am losing hope in that feathery winged dick. I tried to call Sam last week  
to check on him, but he hasn't been answering. I haven't heard from him since we buried Dean. It has been even harder because Bobby isn't doing well either. He is drinking way too much and I'm getting worried that one day I am going to wake up and  
he is going to be dead from alcohol poisoning. Because of this, I am not drinking so that I can take care of him. I did get sick about two weeks ago thought. I was cooking eggs and I couldn't keep my coffee down. It was so weird and now every time  
I smell coffee it makes me puke also no eggs like at all, just the smell kills me. I have been having this dream almost every night since Dean died. I am in the middle of the forest and I could hear him screaming in pain. He was calling for Sam and  
for me. I would start running, but I seemed to be stuck. I couldn't get near him. His voice would get louder and then I would run toward it. Then it seemed to get quiet again. I wake up in a cold sweat. Because of this, I haven't been sleeping much.

July 17th, 2008

Tomorrow will be two months without Dean and I am getting desperate. Bobby is still drinking himself to sleep, I haven't heard from Sam, and the dreams are getting worse and worse. I am no longer in the woods. I am now in a building. There is a long  
hall and I can see Dean. He is still in pain and screaming for Sam and me to save him, but I can't get to him. Every time I get close I am dragged away by an invisible force. So I am still not sleeping much. In other news, Cas showed up last week.  
I almost took his head off. I was so pissed that he showed up out of nowhere. I haven't prayed to him in over a month and then he just showed up and dropped an a-bomb on me. I am pregnant. I am going to have a baby.

August 17th, 2008

Tomorrow will be three months. I went to the doctor the day after Cas told me the news. It's true. I am going to be a mommy. I was 3 months pregnant when I went to the doctor, so by now I am about 4 months along and starting to show. I have tried  
to call Sam to tell him, but he turned off his phone or changed his number. I don't know what to do. Cas disappeared again and hasn't answered me since he dropped the news. Bobby has still been drinking and I am taking care of him as much as I could  
because I still wasn't sleeping well. The dreams were going to be the death of me. Instead of Dean screaming to be saved, it was me that was screaming. I would be in a room strapped to a table. Dean would be standing over me with a knife. He was torturing  
me, slicing into my old scars that I have had my whole life and adding new ones. He would whisper into my ear. "Kelly, no one can hear you." "No one cares that you are going to die." "I never loved you, you know. I just felt sorry for you." He would  
look at me with black eyes and I would wake up not only sweating but crying. It was getting so bad that Bobby has been waking me up every few hours so that the dreams aren't as intense, but it hasn't been working. They keep getting worse and worse.

September 17th, 2008

Tomorrow will be four months since Dean has been gone. I don't know if I can handle this. I need sleep and it's not getting easier. But this morning was the first night that I didn't have a nightmare. I woke up this morning with a start, but it wasn't  
from a dream. It's almost as if the baby jumped inside of me as if it was excited about something. It seems that I produce active children. Charles was like this. I saw Cas about a week ago. He surprised me again with some news. The baby is no longer  
an it. It is a she. I am having a little girl. I have never had a little girl in my life. This will be a new adventure that is for sure. I just wish that Dean was here to go through all of this with me. I miss him so much. I still don't know what  
Sam is doing, but I assume that he is still okay at least I hope he is okay. I miss my Winchesters so damn much.

Today I woke up and got in the shower like I normally did. I got ready for my day. I was in a pair of jeans and boots. I had a tank top and flannel on. I wasn't trying to hide my pregnancy from anyone. I didn't really care what people said about me in  
town. I was trying to take care of Bobby, myself and the little baby girl growing inside of me. She was the only Winchester left and I was going to make sure that she was going to be the kind of girl who would make her daddy proud. I was sitting at  
my desk in my room with my music playing. I was singing 'Carry on my Wayward Son' by Kansas. I was rubbing circles on my stomach and thinking about my little girl when I heard the phone ring. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then the phone  
rang again about 30 seconds after. I walked down stairs.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked Bobby.

"No one, sweetheart. How is my little grandbaby doing?" He asked gesturing to my stomach.

"Growing and kicking. I think she is going to be a dancer. Every time I play music she won't stop moving."

"Like mother, like daughter," Bobby said.

I was sitting in the office. It was about 12:30 and I was starting to get tired. "Bobby, I think I am going to take a nap. I'll be in my room." I said walking up the stairs.

"I hope you can sleep."

"Me too."

I woke up to loud noises coming from downstairs. I assumed that it was a hunter who needed help from Bobby or he was drunk and stumbling around the kitchen or something I came down the stairs. I was pulling my hair into a messy bun. I was in a tight white  
tank top andjeans.

"Bobby, what's up with all the noise? How is a pregnant woman suppose to get any rest…" I was stopped in my tracks. I was face to face with Dean Winchester.

He was looking at me with huge eyes staring at my baby bump not sure what to say. I wasn't able to comprehend what was happening either. My mind was going a million miles a second. I looked at Dean then back to Bobby who was behind me. There was fear  
in my eyes as I looked at Dean. I hadn't seen him in four months except in my nightmares. I backed away from Dean slowly. I spun around to run back up to my room, but Bobby caught me.

"Baby girl, it's him. It's really him." Bobby said to me. "I tested everything I could think of on him."

"I have to be dreaming. It can't be real." I said tears about to peak in my eyes. "Bobby, I'm dreaming. I have to be."

"It's me, sweetheart. I am here." Dean's voice was soft and sweet nothing like nightmare Dean's voice. This voice felt safe.

I turned to look at his tears now streaming down my face. I ran into his arms. He held me close to him and I felt our little girl kick. I cherished that moment. Dean pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"How far along are you?" He asked eyeing my baby bump.

"I am about 5 months pregnant, Dean," I answered

"So… that makes me… the… dad?"

"Yes," I said.

"Really? I'm going to be a dad? Wow!" Dean said pulling me into his arms and spinning me around in the kitchen. "I'm going to be a dad! Do you know what it is yet?"

"I do. Do you want to know or do you want to be surprised?"

"You better tell me now or I might loose my mind."

"Dean Winchester, you are going to be a father to a beautiful baby girl," I said.

Dean was still holding me in his arms when I told him the news. He got a huge smile on his face and started kissing me. He was so happy. I was laughing and smiling. It was the first time in four months that I had smiled. It felt so good and my little  
baby loved it too. Dean stopped spinning around. He put me down but kept me close to him.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"I have a few that I have been thinking about, but I don't know yet."

"Good. I can't wait to hear about them."

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but we have some business to discuss. First things first, Dean. You got to tell us how you got out." Bobby said.

We walked into the office and were trying to make heads or tails on how Dean got back.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preaching to the choir." Dean said.

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you'd been buried four months." Bobby pointed out. "Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meats—"

"I know. I should look like a 'Thriller' video reject." Dean said.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"Not much," Dean answered. "I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy… and then lights-out. Then I come to six feet under. That was it."

Bobby sat down at his desk and I sat down across from both men sitting on a chair.

"Sam's number's not working. He's, uh— he's not…" Dean asked.

"He's alive as far as we know," I said.

"Good. Wait. What do you mean — as far as you know?"

"We haven't talked to him for months," Bobby said.

I felt guilty. I tried for months to contact Sam about my baby and what we were going to do to try to get him back. I missed him almost as much as I missed Dean.

"You're kidding? you just let him go off my himself?" Dean asked.

"He was dead set on it," I said looking up at Dean.

Dean looked at me and then back to Bobby. "Bobby, you should have been looking after him."

"We tried, Dean. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know, For him, me, or Kell." Bobby said. "We had to bury you."

Dean looked down at the ground and then back to Bobby. "Why did you bury me, anyway?" He asked.

"Kelly and I wanted you salted and burned — usual drill — but sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one," Dean said.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow," I said. "That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He was quiet… real quiet. Then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls." I said. "We tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found."

"Oh, damn it, Sammy."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You should have seen the grave site," Dean said. "It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this — this force, this presence, that, I don't know, But it — it— it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this."

Dean took off his button up and rolled up the sleeve of his black t-shirt. There was a handprint burned into his left shoulder. Bobby and I didn't know what to make of it. I got up from my seat, walked over to Dean and put my hand over the handprint.

"What in the Hell?" Bobby said from behind me.

"Yeah, it's like a demon just yanked me out or road me out," Dean said.

"But why?" I asked looking into Dean's green eyes.

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked. I looked back at him hoping to God that he was wrong.

"It's what I would have done," Dean said.

I was sitting on the desk and Bobby was next to me with a comforting arm. I was still having trouble with everything. Dean was on the phone with the cell company that Sam had his phone will.

"Yeah, hi. I have a, uh, cell phone account with you guys and, uh, lost my phone. So, I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me." Dean said, "Yeah. the name's 'Wedge Antilles.'" He continued.

"Really?" I asked in a whispered.

Dean shrugged at me and smiled, "Social is 2474." He answered. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and went over to the computer.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kidding me? What don't I know about that kid?" Dean answered. He started to click around on the computer and look for Sam. He picked up one of the many empty whiskey bottles. "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store, hmm? Your parents out  
of town or something?" He asked.

I felt guilty for not taking better care of Bobby the past four months. I let him drink, I never tried to stop him. He could tell I was feeling bad, so he put his arm around me and said looking at Dean but comforting me at the same time. "Like I said,  
the last few months ain't been all that easy." He said.

"Right," Dean said.

The computer started to beep telling us where Sam was. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were buried," I said.

"Right where I popped up," Dean said. "Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

We decided that I would stay home and Dean and Bobby would go talk to Sam and bring him. I was hoping that I could figure out why Dean was back. I waved at them as they left the house and as soon as they were gone I turned and walked back into the house.  
The first thing that came to my mind was to pray.

"Cas, could you get your feathery ass down here. I need you." I prayed.

There was a flapping of wings and Cas appeared in the house looking at me as if it was an inconvenience for him to see me.

"Cas, what's going on? How is Dean back? Do I need to be worried?" I was freaking out. My voice was starting to get higher and louder. But Cas wasn't answering me. "Cas, are you going to start talking or are you going to keep me in the dark like you have  
been for the past four months?"

Cas still didn't answer me.

"Damn it, Cas. Please talk to me. What's going on?" I just about yelled.

"Kelly, this information is not for you. There is a plan for you, Dean, and Abigail. Trust me everything will come to light soon."

"Abigail? Who is Abigail?"

"Abigail," Cas said putting his hand on my stomach.

I looked at him in the eyes. "Did you just name my baby?"

"No, Kelly. She named herself."

"What? How?" I asked.

"She is very strong willed. She demanded that her name is Abigail."

"Okay…" I said. "Cas, did you get Dean out of Hell?" I asked.

"I can not answer that right now." He said.

"He's back and I need to know if you got him out or if someone else did."

The sound of flapping wings and Cas was gone.

"Damn it, Cas," I said.

I put my hands on my stomach. Abigail started kicking right where my hands were. I smiled at the thought that this little one was strong. I had the feeling that Dean was going to treat her like a princess and that she would just want to run around ruff  
and tumble like her family. I knew that she was going to be a challenge for us.

I was sitting in Bobby's office with a cup of tea. I couldn't wait to not be pregnant I was missing my coffee.

"Abby, I hope you are happy with yourself. You are killing your mommy. All she wants is some coffee and she can't have any." I said to the baby growing inside of me. She started to kick and move around and it made me smile.

The phone rang it was Bobby.

"Kelly, meet us at Pamela's. She knows you are coming ahead of us."

"Okay, I am heading out."

"Good. See you tomorrow sweetheart."

"See you tomorrow, Bobby," I said hanging up the phone and grabbing my overnight bag.

I jumped into my car and headed for Pamela's house. It was a decent drive. I had my music playing loud and I was singing. I knew that Abigail was enjoying the music because she was dancing and it was making me smile. I pulled up to Pamela's house and  
grabbed my bag I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kelly!" Pamela said to me pulling me into a hug. "How are you and the little, pickle?"

"Hey, Pam." I smiled at her. "Abigail and I are great. How are you doing?"

"I am doing well. Abigail, huh? You picked out a name already?"

"I did. I think it will suit her."

"She has a strong spirit. I can sense it. She is like her mother."

I smiled at Pamela, "Thank you, Pam. That means the world."

I cooked dinner for us and went to bed early. I woke up to the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen. I forgot how much I loved spending time with Pamela. The last time I did was about 6 years ago. I was on a job and needed a place to stay. Pamela opened  
her house to me and helped me with the job. We were eating breakfast and heard a knock at the front door. Pamela went to answer the door and I took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Pamela brought everyone into the house and I walked into the  
entry way.

"Hey, Sammy. It's been a while." I said.

"Kelly—" He said his eyes going wide. "I'm sorry I didn't call. How are you?"

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm doing well." I said.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked Pamela

"Well, I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why." Pamela said.

"So, what's next?" Bobby asked.

"A seance, I think." She answered. "See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal." She said.

"I'm game," Dean said.

I helped Pamela set up the living room. I was lighting candles and laughing at how much Pamela was flirting with Dean and Sam and Dean was playing into it.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked because he saw her tattoo that said 'Jesse Forever.'

"Well, it wasn't forever." She answered.

"His loss." He said.

"Might be your gain." She said.

"Really, Pam? I am right here and I am carrying his child." I said.

"Oh honey, I am just playing." She said smiling at me.

Dean looked at me with a sheepish look. Sam just laughed at us. We were feeling back to normal. We set up the seance and everything was ready.

"Take each other's hands," Pamela said. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

"Whoa! Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean said jumping as Pamela touched his thigh.

"My mistake," Pamela said.

Dean rolled up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the branded handprint on his shoulder. Pamela put her hand on the handprint. We all closed our eyes and she started the ritual.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle." She said over and over again.

The tv turned on across the room. I opened my eyes. Dean looked at me and made a face. I closed my eyes and tried to focus again.

"I invoke, conjure and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel I don't scare easy." Pamela said.

My eyes shot open, 'That dick lied to me.' I thought to myself.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She said.

"Pamela, you may want to listen to him," I said.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." She kept summoning Cas.

This wasn't going to end well with the way things were going. The table started to shake and move I was starting to get nervous. I had never seen Cas do anything like this. I knew he was powerful, but I never thought about how strong and menacing he could  
be.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby agreed with me.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" Pamela said.

Suddenly fire from the candles grew. Pamela was screaming in pain and then it was over. There was blood coming from her eyes and she collapsed on the floor and everything started to settle down.

"Call 911" Bobby yelled.

I ran to the phone and called, "Yes, we have an emergency… my friend she… she… I'm not sure what happened. Just send help fast, please."

When the ambulance came I went with Pamela. Bobby followed while Dean and Sam went to go look for what Castiel was. It was killing me that I knew what did this to Pamela. I was so pissed at him. After we found out that Pam was fine Bobby said that I should  
go home and that he and the boys would be back soon. I thought it would be a good idea so Bobby took me back to Pam's. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the house. I pulled into the yard and walked into the house. I was sitting in the kitchen when  
I heard Bobby's car pull up.

"That was fast," I said walking outside.

"We are going to summon that thing here and trap it," Dean said.

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I don't think it could hurt to try." He answered.

"Okay, let's get ready," I said.

We went to the empty barn out back. Bobby and I had been working on it for years and were adding a few more symbols before we summoned Cas. It was killing me that I couldn't tell Dean and Bobby that Castiel was an angel. I had to play along acting  
like I had no idea what this thing was.

"That's a Hell of an art project you got going there," Dean said.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe," I said.

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife— I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." He said.

"This is still a bad idea," I said.

"Yeah, Kell, I heard you the first 10 times," Dean said.

"Kelly, are you sure that you want to be here when this thing gets here?" Bobby asked

"Bobby, I am not going to let you have all the fun," I said.

"Babe, I… don't—" Dean started to say

"Dean, do not finish that sentence. You have been in Hell for four months. I have been taking care of myself, Bobby, and the baby." I said putting my hands on my stomach. "So I am going to help fight whatever it is that brought you back."

Dean didn't fight me on this. He just nodded his head in agreement. "Well, what do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean said.

Bobby went to the table across the room and started the ritual. After he finished it was quiet for a while. I was sitting on the table with all the weapons, my feet dangling over the edge. I was holding a shotgun in my lap. Abby was kicking with excitement.  
I knew something was going to happen and soon. Bobby was across the room at the other table. Dean was sitting next to me playing with the demon blade.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby looked at Dean.

"Sorry," Dean said taking my hand in his. "Touchy, touchy, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and put my head on Dean's shoulder. The next thing I knew the barn started to rumble and shake. Dean, Bobby, and I got up ready for a fight.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean said.

The lightbulbs exploded and there were sparks everywhere. The front door of the barn started to open even though it was bolted from the inside. Cas started walking into the barn, the sparks were flying everywhere. Dean started shooting at him Bobby and  
I did the same. They had no effect on him. Cas walked through every trap we had painted. Nothing was slowing him down. Dean picked up the Demon knife.

"Who are you?" Dean asked Cas.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Cas answered.

My eyes got wide.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean said plunging the knife into Cas's chest.

It had no effect on him. He just looked at Dean and then at the knife in his chest. He pulled int out and dropped it onto the floor. Bobby went to hit Cas with an iron crowbar, but Cas caught it in one hand and stopped it. He touched Bobby's forehead  
and Bobby passed out.

"Bobby!" I yelled and ran to his side. "Cas, what did you do?"

Cas didn't answer me. He turned to Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean. You, me, and Kelly." He said.

I looked up at Dean and Cas.

"Kelly, your father is alive."

"Who are you?" Dean asked looking at Cas.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?" He asked.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Cas said.

Dean looked at Cas with doubt in his eyes. "Get the Hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"The two of you were made for each other," Cas said gesturing to me. "She said something similar when we met."

Dean looked at me then back at Cas. "You knew about him, and didn't tell me?"

"I made a promise Dean and it has been killing me to not tell you."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Cas said. There was a flash of bright lights and Cas showed off his wings. "And don't be mad at Kelly. I made her promise to not say anything."

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice… but you already know that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?"

Cas nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume," Dean said.

"That was my mistake. Certain people— special people— Kelly and Abigail, for example, can perceive my true visage." Cas said. "I thought you would be one of them as well. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What— Holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is… a vessel." Cas answered.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked.

"Dean…" I was about to cut in.

"Kelly, I don't need you to defend me," Cas said. "He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this."

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?"

Cas was confused. "I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean," Cas answered.

"Not in my experience," Dean said.

My heart broke in that moment. I put my hand on stomach and tried to hide the pain I was feeling because of Dean's words.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved." Cas said.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because there are two people who were praying to me to save you and most importantly because God commanded it," Cas said looking at me and then back at Dean. "Because we have work for you and your family."

Dean looked at me and pulled me close to him protectively. Cas left just as fast as he appeared. We were left in the barn alone and with questions.

"So, Abigail, huh?" Dean asked putting his hand on my stomach.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	15. Are you there God? It's me Kelly Singer

Dean has been back for 2 weeks. We went to the doctor to get an ultrasound of Abigail. Dean was so cute when he heard her heartbeat and saw her picture for the first time. He would sit and watch my favorite show with me: 'Dr. Sexy M.D.' (It was a slight addiction I've had since I found out I was pregnant. And that Dr. Sexy was so hot.). However, we were arguing about if Cas was an angel or not. Sam was staring. We were having this argument in the kitchen while Sam and Bobby were putting their own opinion on the subject.

"Well, what else could have brought you back?" I asked.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean said.

"Okay, look, Dean," Sam said. "Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"Dean, I have told you. He is not a demon." I said.

Sam put in his opinion, "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and Devil's traps… and Ruby's knife?! Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

Dean was eating cold pizza from last night's dinner and I was eating pickles, frosting, and mustard. They all looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Don't judge me, Dean. I am carrying your child." I said.

"I would never," Dean said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one… at some point… ever?!" He said to Sam.

"Yeah. You just did, Dean." I said taking a bite of the pickle.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here," Dean said. "Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory," Sam said.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please," Dean said. He was getting upset and he pulled away from me.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we—" Sam said getting cut off by Dean.

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking 'Angel of the Lord' because it says so!" Dean said.

"Or you could trust the word of the mother of your unborn daughter. Who got her name because she told the angel and the angel then told me." I said somewhat to myself as well as directing it to Dean.

"Are the three of you going to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby said from the desk in the office

The guys looked at each other and made faces. I grabbed a slice of pizza covered in peanut butter. Everyone looked at me and gave me the weirdest looks "Really, sweetheart. That doesn't make you sick." Bobby asked.

"Nope. It's actually really good." I answered

"But there are anchovies on it," Bobby said.

"Whatever Abby wants, Abby gets. So today is cold pizza with anchovies and peanut butter."

"Whatever, sweetheart," Bobby said. "I got stacks of lore— biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it's in damn Cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?" Bobby asked.

"What else could do it?" Dean asked again.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby answered.

"Dean, this is good news," Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Because for once, this isn's just another round of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know? " Sam asked.

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked.

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby said.

I was standing in the doorway. I decided to check with my friend Olivia Lowry to see how she was doing and if she knew anything about angels. She wasn't answering. I called all of her phones and she still didn't answer. I had been trying for three days. I was starting to get worried. I turned back to the conversation going on with the guys.

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean asked Sam. "I'm sorry but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" I asked in a sad voice.

Dean looked at me with sad eyes. "Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?!"

"Dean—" Sam tried to interrupt him.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

That did it for me. I was sick of hearing Dean's self-hatred. "Apparently, Dean, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." I said turning away from the guys and went to the living room to watch 'Dr. Sexy M.D.' I had a sleeve of Oreos and was dipping them into peanut butter. I was enjoying myself when Dean came and sat next to me with a lore book in his hands.

"At least Oreos and peanut butter is a more normal snack." He said teasing me.

"I know this little one is going to be the death of me. When I was pregnant with Charles it was more normal foods none of these crazy combos." I said.

I leaned onto Dean and he put his arm around my shoulder. Sam walked into the room with a jacket and the keys to the Impala.

"Okay, I am heading to the store. Kelly, is there anything I should bring back?"

"Oh, yes, please! Pickles, a pineapple, chocolate, vanilla ice-cream, watermelon, a steak, grape jelly, and m&m cookies." I said smiling at Sam sheepishly.

"And pie!" Dean said.

"I will be back soon," Sam said rolling his eyes at Dean's request for pie.

We were sitting there when something else came to mind that I wanted from the store.

"Dean, could you call Sam?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Could you ask him for chips, sour cream, and onion?"

"Coming right up."

Dean called Sam asked for the chips and reminded him to get pie. I got up and went to Bobby's office. I told him about Olivia Lowry and how I called her, but she wasn't answering. This wasn't like her. I asked if he could try and contact her. He tried and couldn't get a hold of her either. So we decided that we would go check on her. Sam pulled up in the Impala and I ran over to him.  
"Keep the engine running," I said.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked.

"I have a friend one state over — Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry — A hunter, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys are going to follow Bobby."

I was about to turn back to Bobby's car when Sam called me back over to get the food.

"Thank you, Sammy!" I said running it back to the house and then getting into Bobby's car.

We drove right to Olivia's house and when we got there the door was locked. Dean picked the lock and we went in. We all had our guns ready for whatever we were going to find.

"Olivia?" I called into the house. No one answered.

We turned the corner and I saw her laying in the middle of the floor covered in blood. Her body was mutilated. There was a salt line in the doorway. I was frozen in place; I had seen some bad hunts in my life, but nothing this brutal from a spirit. Bobby left the room quickly and went outside leaving the rest of us in the house.

"Bobby?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

Sam walked over to her body and I walked over to the back wall with Dean.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF Meter," Dean said.

"Spirit activity," Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah — on steroids. I have never seen a ghost do this to a person." I said.

Bobby came back into the house, "Bobby, are you all right?" I asked.

"I called some hunters nearby…" He answered.

"Good. We can use their help." Dean said.

"…Except they ain't answering their phones either."

"What's going on, Bobby?" I asked.

"I don't know, honey. But whatever it is, it isn't good." Bobby said.

We left Olivia's house and the guys and us split up. Bobby and I went to go look for some hunters that lived nearby and we could believe what we found. It was awful. I had never seen spirits hurt people like this. I called Dean to see if they had found Jed. He was a friend of Bobby's and wasn't answering his phone either.

"Yeah, we're at Jed's. It's not pretty." Dean said. "He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you guys?"

"We checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated… in red." I said.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He asked me. "Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"

"I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to Bobby's."

"We're on our way." Dean said, "Love you, babe."

"Love you too. See you when you get here." I said.

Bobby and I got home and I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I was starting to get tired, but there was something off about the house. I was in the bathroom washing my face when I looked up and in the reflection, I saw Anthony.

"Hey, babe. Long time no see." He said. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. At least not yet."

Lucky for me, Bobby had been working on my bathroom and his tool box was next to the sink. I knew that there would be a crowbar, so I grabbed the box, pulled out the crowbar, and swung it at him. Antony disappeared and I ran for my room.

"Bobby!?" I yelled as I ran into my room. I slammed the door and I put down a line of salt. I was still holding the crowbar.

"Kelly, I just want to talk to you. That's all." Anthony said.

"Why are you back?" I asked.

"To talk to you. I wanted to see you again. I am here to see our son. Oh, wait our son is dead."

I closed my eyes and tried to block out what was going on.

"Kelly, you didn't try hard enough. You could have gotten to the roadhouse and saved us. But no, We were burned alive. The screams and the smell, it was awful. The only thing that I could hold onto was that the love of my life and our son were out there. And now I see that you have moved on. Having someone else's baby. I have barely been gone a year and a half. How could you do that to me… to Charlie."

I was crying and trying to block out what was happening. Anthony was moving around the room and I was trapped in the corner.

"Oh Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. You were a horrible mother. You couldn't even protect your unborn child. It's as if you killed him yourself."

I looked into his eyes. "You shut your mouth," I said with a hiss.

"Why? Because you don't want to hear the truth? Because deep down you know that it's your fault that Charlie is dead. And now you are trying to replace us with this new 'family.' Dean and Abigail."

"Anthony, I am sorry. I am so sorry Anthony." I said crying. He was holding me against the wall, his hand around my neck and he was starting to squeeze. I noticed that there was a mark on his hand that hadn't been there when he was alive. "Anthony, please don't kill me. Don't kill us." I said.

"Kelly?!" I heard Dean's voice.

Anthony looked towards the door. "I don't know what I am going to enjoy more knowing that you know what I have felt or that Dean is going to be without you and his child just like me." He said.

Dean came through the door. He took the crowbar and brought it through Anthony's chest. I fell to the floor holding my chest trying to catch my breath as tears were streaming down my face. Dean was holding me to his chest telling me that I was ok and that he was there. We went downstairs and I went to sit on the sofa. We were all in the living room talking about what was going on with these ghosts.

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." I said my voice was low and there was the slightest tone of guilt in it.

Bobby looked at me with concern in his eyes but didn't want to bring it up. Dean changed the subject to get more information.

"Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" He asked Sam.

"I don't think so," Sam answered.

"It was like a-a mark on her hand — almost like a brand." He said.

"I saw a mark, too. On Anthony's hand."

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, paper?" I asked. "Thanks," I said as Bobby handed me a pen as well. I drew a circle and then in the middle there were lines and arrow looking marks that pointed out. I showed it to Dean.

"That's it," Dean said. I showed it to Sam and Bobby too.

"I may have seen this before," Bobby said grabbing a book.

There was radio static and the lights flickered in the house.

"We got to move," Bobby said. "Follow me."

Bobby was handing Sam stacks of lore books.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Sam asked.

I knew immediately where we were going, so I stood up and started walking to the basement.

"Someplace safe, you idijt." Bobby said.

Dean was right behind me making sure that I was alright. He and Sam were confused as to where we were going. When we got to the door Dean leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"What is this?" He asked.

"You'll see," I said

Bobby opened the door to the room. I walked right in and sat down on the bed that was against the wall. Sam and Dean just looked around the room with wide eyes. There was a Devil's trap on the floor as well as up in the vent. There were tools and weapons all over the room as well as a place to do research. When everyone came into the room, Bobby locked the door.

"Bobby is this—"Sam started to asked.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof."

"Thank God," I said under my breath.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked.

"I had a weekend off," Bobby answered.

"Bobby," Dean said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're awesome."

Sam and I made eye contact and chuckled at how much of a dork Dean was. I was doing research to find a spell to find out how to get rid of the ghosts. Bobby was cleaning some weapons getting ready for a fight and Sam and Dean were making salt rounds. I was trying to keep my mind on the research, but I kept thinking about what Anthony had said to me. The words kept repeating in my head over and over. I was starting to believe that it was my fault for his and Charlie's death. The boys noticed but didn't call me out on it.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason — just random, horrible, evil — I get it, okay. I can roll with that." He said. "But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the Hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help"

Dean looked around the room and then to Bobby. "I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole," Bobby said.

"I found it," I said.

"What?" All three asked.

"The symbol we saw — the brand on the ghosts…" I said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"It's the mark of the witness."

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked.

"The unnatural," I said. "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. You see, these ghosts — they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They're like rabid dogs. It's not their fault. Someone rose them… on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like google? I don't know." I said. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the rising of the witnesses."

Sam came over to where I was sitting and picked up one of the books.

"It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait. What — what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked coming over and sitting down next to me.

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But, huh, long story short— Revelation."

Everyone looked at me like I had two heads.

"This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Sam and Dean said together.

"The Apocalypse," I said.

"The Apocalypse?" Dean asked looking at one of the books that were in front of me.

"Yep," I said.

"As in Apocalypse, Apocalypse?" Dean asked, "The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas Apocalypse?"

"That's the one," I said. "The rising of the witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience." Dean got up and walked across the room. "Bunny Ranch."

I rolled my eyes at Dean's words rubbing my stomach thinking about our daughter and how Dean and I were going to raise her with the coming Apocalypse.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby said.

"Great," Dean said. "Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?"

"I found a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work." I said.

"Should. Great." Sam scoffed.

"… If Bobby can translate it correctly." I said.

Bobby took the paper and translated it in no time. "I think I've got everything we need here at the house." He said.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked.

"You thought our luck was going to start now all of a sudden?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"It says that the spell's got to be cast over an open fire," Bobby said.

"The fireplace in the library." Sam chuckled.

"Bingo," Bobby answered.

"That's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean said.

We all grabbed weapons and we were about to head out of the panic room.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby said.

"Ready," I said.

Bobby and Sam were about to open the door when Dean stopped me.

"Babe, stay here. I don't want you or Abby to get hurt."

"But, I can help with this. I am not helpless." I said trying to get away from Dean.

"I'm not saying that you are. I just want you and Abby to be safe."

"I can keep her safe and help get rid of these ghosts, Dean. I am a strong hunter and I can defend myself." I said.

"Sweetheart, Dean is right about this," Bobby said. "You should stay here."

"But… I… I… I want to help. I can help."

"You did help. And you are going to help Abby by staying in the panic room." Bobby said.

"Fine, I will stay here," I said. I was unhappy, but deep down I was okay. I wouldn't have to face Anthony and his words again. I wanted his soul to rest and to be in Heaven with Charlie.

Dean kissed me and put his hand on my stomach. "Baby, be good to mommy. Okay?" He said to Abby. She kicked in response to his words. I pushed him away and smiled.

The guys opened the door to do the ritual and left me alone in the panic room. I closed the door quickly and sat there on the bed thinking about how I could help. There was only one thing that I could think of and that was to pray to Cas.

"Cas, I need you."

"Kelly, what do you need?" Cas asked.

"Why, is this happening?" I asked.

"Because of the apocalypse. It is one of the 66 seals that need to break so that Lucifer can rise."

"Lucifer? Like the Devil? Lucifer?"

"Yes, Kelly. Lucifer."

"How can I help my family with what is going on upstairs?" I asked.

"Keep, Abby safe," Cas said. "That is what you can do."

"But, I want to help." I was starting to lose control.

"Kelly, trust God."

"Cas, I am starting to doubt that there is a God when all of these things are happening to people who don't deserve it. You are just watching from Heaven and doing nothing."

"Kelly, we can not intervene in these affairs. You are going to have to trust me."

"Don't be a dick, Cas. Help us!"

There was a loud noise and Cas disappeared. Dean ran into the room and held me.

"Kelly, it's over. We are safe." Dean pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I want to go to bed," I said and pulled away from Dean. He wanted to come with me. "Dean, I think it would be best if I was alone tonight."

I went to my room and locked the door. I couldn't sleep, so I just talked to Abigail all night. She would kick and move in response to my words. She was so smart already and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. January couldn't come soon enough. 

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	16. Yellow Fever

The next few month were great. Dean would take a few day off from hunting and visit me at Bobby's. We would watch 'Doctor. Sexy, M.D. and eat junk food. Little miss Abigail was growing, but she was a lot smaller than Charlie was at this time. I was starting to get cabin fever and I wanted to go on a hunt.

"I want to go on a hunt!" I yelled at Dean and Bobby.

"No, it's too dangerous," Bobby said.

"I am fine. I have two months to go. Nothing is going to happen. I will have you and Sammy to keep me safe." I said to Dean.

"Baby, come on. Think about Abigail." He said.

"I am, and she will be fine," I said just as Sam came into the room. "The three of you have been treating me like I'm going to break at any moment and I am done."

I stormed out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs to my room to get my messenger bag. I packed it with everything that I would need for a job. I pulled it onto my shoulder and walked downstairs.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"So, I guess there's no way of talking you out of this is there?" Dean asked.

"Nope," I said. "Bye Bobby. We'll call if we need anything." I said walking out to the Impala.

We drove to Rock Ridge, Colorado to investigate the deaths of three men who all had heart attacks within 3 days. We pulled into the morgue parking lot. I was wearing a gray skirt suit and the guys were in their fed suits. We walked into the office and were met by a lab tech who took us into the lab where the coroner was standing over a body bag.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Whitford, meet Frank O'Brien." The coroner said.

"He died of a heart attack, right?" I asked.

"Three days ago." He said.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this, a marathon runner," I said opening the report that the lab tech had given me.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later." He said. "It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee." Dean explained. "All heart attacks. You don't think that's strange?"

"Well, that sounds like Maumee's problem to me." The coroner said. "Why's the FBI give a damn anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy," Dean said.

"What autopsy?" He asked.

"The one you're gonna do." I said putting on my pregnant 'don't mess with me' face.

The coroner prepared the body for the autopsy and gave us smocks and gloves. We watched as he cut into Franks' chest.

"First dead body?" He asked looking at me.

"Far from it," I said coldly.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe." He said to me. "Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?"

I was standing next to the table where the rib cutters were so I handed them to him. He started cutting into the ribs. It was starting to make me a little queasy. I took a step back and Dean looked at me with a little concern.

"I'm fine," I said under my breath.

"Is that from a wedding ring?" Dean asked. "I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department." The coroner said.

"Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked looking at Frank's arm that was all scraped.

"When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop." He said. "Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh?"

"What?" I asked coming back into the conversation.

"I—I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." He said.

All three of us were grossed out. The coroner pulled out the heart and it made a squishing sound that made Dean gag. I giggled and then gagged myself.

"Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second, would you?" He said handing the heart to Dean who looked like he was going to pass out. Sam and I exchanged looks and smiled. The coroner started looking for anything that would point to a heart attack. Then suddenly Sam was covered in what looked to be blood. I gasped and covered my mouth to try and suppress a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." The coroner said.

After the autopsy, we left the morgue and headed to the police station to talk to the sheriff. We walked in and were met by a young deputy. He told us to sit and wait for the sheriff.

"Hell's Bells, Linus, have you seen my—" The sheriff said.  
We stood as he came out of his office.

"Who are they?" The sheriff asked Linus.  
"Federal agents. I, uh—" Linus started to explain.

"And you kept them waiting?" He asked.

"You — you said not to disturb," Linus said.

"Come on back." He said waving us back to his office.

We walked back to the office. I gave Linus a small smile because I knew working for this sheriff wasn't the easiest job. I could tell he was high maintenance and I had only been in the same room as him for a few minutes. And he proved it, even more, when he had us take off our shoes. We did as we were asked and then continued into his office. He shut the door and shook our hands and introduced himself as Al Britton. We sat across from him and before we started asking questions about Frank, Al pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer. 'Great we have a clean freak on our hands' I thought to myself. I made a face at Dean and he just looked at me and shrugged.

"So… What can I do for Uncle Sam?" Al asked.

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien," I said. "We understand some of your men found his body."

"They did." He answered me. "Me and Frank — we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks."

Dean chuckled. I rolled my eyes, 'he is such a child.' I thought to myself. The sheriff noticed that Dean was laughing at him. Dean straightened up in his chair

"That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals." He said to Dean.

Dean couldn't dig himself out of this hole. Luckily Al started telling us about Frank.  
"I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… He was a good man." Al said.

"Yeah. Big heart." Dean said.

"Dean," I whispered in a threatening voice.

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hell, yeah. Real jumpy." Al said.

"You know what scared him?" I asked.

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and, well, you know the rest." Al said.

He started coughing, so he picked up the hand sanitizer again to wash his hands. I looked at Dean and Sam and mouthed 'what the Hell?'

"Why do the feds give a crap?" Al asked. "You don't really think there's a case here?"

"No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack." Dean said.

We thanked Al Britton as we left and when we walked outside back to the Impala Dean brought up that it was not a heart attack.

"No way that was a heart attack," Dean said.

"Definitely no way," Sam answered.

"Three victims, all with those same red scratches, all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours," I said.

"Something scared them to death?" Dean asked.

I let out a long sigh. "All right, so, what can do that?" I asked.

"What can't?" Dean pointed out. "Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "So we make a list and start crossing things off."

"All right, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" I asked.

"Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins," Sam said.  
"Hang on, hey," Dean said as he stops walking.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there," Dean said in a nervous voice that didn't sound like him.

I looked down the street and saw 4 teenage boys. They were standing in front of the Impala. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary. They were just standing there. I turned back to Dean and wanted to protest about going the long way to the car, but I couldn't because of the look on his face.

"Let's walk this way," Dean said walking across the street to get to the car that was literally a street away.

I looked up at Sam and asked, "Is there something wrong with Dean?"

Sam just made a face and shook it off as Dean just being a dork. I was in heels so I just walked straight through the group of teenagers and they just smiled at me and moved out of the way. I stood at the back seat passenger side of the Impala with Sam waiting for Dean to open the car.

We went to Mark Hutchins house. He welcomed us in and we went to the living room. He had terrariums with snakes and lizards as well as an aquarium with an alligator in it. We sat down on the sofa and started to talk with Mark. He was holding a snake around his neck.

"Tyler, Perry, and Whitford. Just like Aerosmith." He pointed out.

"Yeah, small world," I said.

"So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Sam asked.

All three of us were a little uncomfortable with all of the reptiles in Marks home, but Sam and I were dealing with it fairly well whereas Dean looked like he was going to pass out.

"Monday. He was watching me from his window." Mark said. "I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

"Hmm. Did you speak to him recently?" I asked. "Did he seem different? Uh, scared?"

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out." Mark said.

"Do you know, uh — do you know what scared him?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, witches," Mark answered.  
'Perfect, I hate witches.' I thought to myself.

"Witches?" Sam asked as he exchanged glances with Dean and me. "Like…?"

"Well, 'Wizard of Oz' was on TV the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

Sam, Dean and I glanced at each other. Maybe this wasn't a witch.

"Anything else scare him?" I asked.

"Everything else scared him — Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener, those PEZ dispensers with their dead little eyes — lots of stuff."

While we were having this conversation, Dean was getting more and more nervous. He couldn't seem to concentrate on what was going on. I noticed, but I still didn't think anything of it.

"So, tell me — what was Frank like?" Sam asked.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I—I don't want to hammer him, but he got better."

"He got better?" I asked getting a little confused as to what Mark meant.

"Well, in high school he was — he was a dick."

"A dick?" I asked.

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together, mine included."

Dean chuckled at the comment. I couldn't hold back a little giggle as well remembering that part of 'Breakfast club.' I could help but feel bad for poor Mark.

"So he pissed a lot of people off," Dean interjected. "You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?"

"Well, I don't…" Mark started and then looked back up at us. "Frank died of a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir," Sam said.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better after what happened to his wife."

"His wife?" I asked. "So he was married."

"She died about 20 years ago," Mark answered. "Frank was really broken up about it."

The room was quiet for a moment and Dean was eyeing the snake that Mark had been holding.

Mark laughed and pointed to the snake, "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear." He gestured to a yellow python that was slithering onto the couch next to where I was sitting. It made me jump and I ended up in Sam's lap. I hated snakes.

"Oh, Hell no," I said Sam and Mark laughed at me.

Dean, on the other hand, was frozen with fear and unable to move. I got up and moved to the other side of the room. Marie slithered onto Dean and made her way onto the floor. Mark got Marie and put her into her terrarium and I was able to relax so we could leave.

Sam and I went to go look at Frank's house and see what we could find while Dean went to the county clerk's office. After we finished Dean came to pick us up. I got into the back of the Impala and we started going over what we had found.

"Hey, babe," I said sliding into the back seat and I kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck." He said. "Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over, strung up in her motel room — suicide."

"That's terrible," I said.

He nodded.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam asked.

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared," Dean answered. "Airtight alibi."

Dean started the car and we started to drive back to the hotel.

"So how was Frank's pad?" Dean asked.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur." Sam said.  
"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons. 3 down and 97 to go." Dean said

"Yeah," Sam answered.

As I was sitting in the back of the Impala, I notice that we weren't moving as fast as we normally did when Dean was driving. I looked over Dean's shoulder and was shocked.

"Dean, you're going 20," I asked him.

"And?"

"That's the speed limit."

"What? Safety's a crime now?" He was getting snippy with me and that wasn't like him.

I didn't answer his question. I just let it slide hoping to get to the hotel soon. I was starting to get tired, but then Dean did something that caught me off guard again. We passed our hotel.

"Dude, where are you going that was our hotel." Sam joined in this time.

"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." He said.

Sam looked at me and then to Dean. The EMF meter started to go off in my jacket pocket.

"Did I just say that? That was kind of weird." Dean said laughing to himself.

"Do you hear something?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, I do," I answered pulling out my EMF meter. I pointed it toward Dean and then moved it away. It would make noise when it was pointed at Dean.

"Am I haunted?" Dean said freaking out a little. "Am I haunted?!" He yelled at us in the car.

We all exchanged glances and when we got to the hotel I sat with Dean all night trying to keep him calm. The next day I called Bobby and went with Sam to go get food for us. We were walking back to the hotel with our food and were going to go into the hotel when we noticed 'Eye of the Tiger.' coming from the Impala. Sam and I walked over to the car. Dean was laying across the front bench air drumming. I looked at Sam and he knocked on the top of the car making Dean jump.

"Oh" Dean looked at us and then got out of the car. "Dude, look at this." He showed us his left arm there were three red lines on it.  
"I just talked to Bobby," I said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it," I said handing Dean the food.

"What?" He said throwing the food into the car.

"It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah."

"God, no."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I don't even know what that is."

"Okay," I said.

"Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes," Sam said.

"Okay, get to the good stuff," Dean said.

"Symptoms are you get anxious…" I said.

"Yeah."

"… and scared, then really scared then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said to me, then turning to Sam he said, "but, Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, babe, you didn't get it from a ghost," I said.

"Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu." Sam said. "Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey," Dean said.

"Right. Get this — Frank was in Maumee over the weekend." Sam said. "Softball tournament…"

"Which is where he must have infected the other two victims," I said.

"Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked.

"No, they were Cornjerkers," I said.

"So, ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys, and I got it from his corpse?" He asked.

"Right," I answered.

"So now, what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" He asked getting a little upset.

"More like 24," I said.

"Super," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Well, why me? Why not you?" Dean asked Sam. "I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um, you see, Bobby and I have a theory about that, too," I said. "Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type." I said looking down at my feet.

"Frank was a bully," Sam said. "The other two victims — one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay," Dean said.

"Basically, they were all dicks," Sam said.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked getting offended.

"No, no, no," I said stepping in between Sam and Dean. "It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor."

"I don't scare people." He said.

"Dean, all we do is scare people," Sam said.

"Okay, well, then, you're a dick, too." He said to Sam.  
"Apparently, I'm not," Sam said.

"Whatever," Dean said annoyed. "How do we stop it?" He said to me.

"We gank the ghost that started all this," I said. "We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You thinking Frank's wife?" He asked.

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" I said. "What are you doing waiting out here, anyway?"

Dean started to shift and he looked up at the hotel. "Our room's on the fourth floor." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"It's — it's high." He said.

Sam scoffed and said. "I'll see if I can move us down to the first."

"Thanks," Dean said.

"Sure," Sam said walking into the hotel.

Dean got back into the car and looked at the food that we had gotten him. He opened it, made a face, and then put it back.

"Dean, there was pie. You never say no to pie."

"I can't eat." He said.

"Babe, everything is going to be fine," I said.

Sam came back out and said that he moved us to the first floor. Sam and I left Dean at the hotel so I could help with finding out if Jessie was the ghost that was giving these people ghost sickness. Sam and I had been gone for maybe 45 minutes and when we got back the clock was broken in the middle of the room. Dean was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was somewhat relaxed and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dean, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." He said giving me a half smile.

"Find anything?" He asked.  
"Yes, we did," I answered. "Take it away Sam."

"Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost," Sam said.

"Hey, babe. Don't scratch." I said in my best calming mom voice.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Awesome." He said. "It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like."

I felt awful that Dean was back in this position yet again.

"Yeah," Sam said.

I put a comforting hand in Dean's trying to get him to relax. It was hard seeing him not himself.

"It's freaking delightful," Dean said taking a drink of his beer.

"We'll keep looking," I said.

Dean started to cough almost as if he was choking on something.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Dean!"

Dean ran over to the sink in the corner and was coughing, gagging, and choking trying to get something out of his throat. Sam and I ran over to the sink. Dean picks up a piece of wood that had come out of his throat.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have — You," Sam said.

"I don't want to be a clue."

"The abrasions, this — the disease, it's trying to tell us something," Sam said.

"Tell us what — wood chips?" Dean asked.

"Exactly," Sam answered.

We all got into the Impala and drove to the old lumber mill. Dean parked the car outside of the mill. Dean looked up at the mill.

"I'm not going in there," Dean said.

"Dean, we need backup, and you're all we've got," I said. "You need to keep Abby and me safe," I said giving him a small smile hoping that reminding him about little Abby would give him a little courage; it didn't work.

"You're going in, Dean," Sam said walking to the trunk. I followed him to the trunk and Dean took a long drink from the bottle of whiskey that he got from his pocket.

The liquid courage seemed to set in. "Let's do this." He said with enthusiasm. Dean opened the trunk. "It is a little spooky isn't it?" he asked.

Sam and I didn't answer we just looked at him and made a face. Sam pulled out a gun for himself and handed one to Dean.

"Oh, I'm not carrying that," Dean said. Sam and I looked at him in surprise. "It could go off." He explained. Sam looked frustrated and Dean leaned back into the trunk and pulled something out that I couldn't see. "I'll man the flashlight."

"You do that," Sam said.

We walked into the mill and started to look around to see what we could find. Sam and I had our guns at the ready while Dean had the flashlight. This was going to drive me crazy. I want my Dean back. As we were walking through the mill I could hear the EMF meter going off. Sam pulled it out of his pocket.

"EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean asked.

"You don't say," Sam answered. "Come on."

"What—" Sam said seeing something on the ground. That scared Dean and made him jump. Sam bent down and picked up a ring.

"'To Frank. Love, Jessie.'" Sam read. "Frank O'Brien's ring."

"What the Hell was Frank doing here?" I asked.

"No idea," Sam answered.

We continued through the mill looking for more clues about Frank's death. We made it to the old locker room and heard a noise coming from one of them. My gun was ready to kill whatever came out of the locker. Sam opened it and looked at me and Dean and nodded. He mouthed 'on three.' Dean looked nervous as he pointed the flashlight at the locker. Sam opened the locker. A cat screeched and jumped out of the locker.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Dean is screaming with fear.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Sam was looking at him the same way.  
"That was scary!" Dean said breathing heavily.

I walked past Dean further into the mill. We need to get Dean back to normal. I just wanted this ghost sickness to be over. Sam followed behind me.

"Wait," Dean said as he catches up to us.

We made our way to a new room. There were papers scattered all over the floor and I started looking through them one by one. Sam went over to the desk in the corner of the room and Dean was shining the flashlight towards me to help me see. I had made my way over to the desk on the opposite side of the room from Sam. Sam found an I.D. card that belonged to Luther Garland. I found a picture of a woman that looked familiar.

"Hey, this is, uh…" I said pulling out the newspaper article that Dean had given me of Jessie O'Brien. "…This is Frank's wife."

"Plot thickens," Sam said. Dean came and stood next to me.

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked picking up the picture that I found and it ripped.

Suddenly the mill sprung to life. Dean jumped and turned around facing the door. I looked around me as Sam did the same. Dean was scanning the room with his flashlight until he came to the corner of the room. There was a person standing there with his back to us. Dean was frozen with fear because when we walked into the room there was just the three of us. I pulled out my gun. Sam turned and did the same.

"Hey!" Sam said the person.

Dean turned and ran for the car. I was surprised that Dean left us, but at the same time, this Dean was not my Dean. This scared, Dean. The figure turned and looked at Sam and me.

"Sam… Sam," I said.

The ghost started to charge us and Sam shot him with a salt round. And the ghost disappeared. I took a deep breath and walked back out to the car. Sam and I found Dean. He was drinking the rest of the whiskey hiding behind the Impala.

"Guess we got the right place," Sam said. Holding up Luther Garland's ID card.

We went back to the hotel so that the guys could change into their fed suits. I was getting tired and was needing to get off my feet. It was nice to be alone for a little bit. I watched 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.' I took a nap and ate some leftovers from last nights dinner. Dean and Sam came back and we found out what we needed to do. I called Bobby.

"Hi, Bobby."  
"Hi, sweetheart. How is Dean doing?"

"Bobby, he's not doing well," I said. "Could you bring my car out here. Sam has an idea on how to save Dean."

"You got it, girl." He said. "How are you and the little blob doing?"

"The little blob is fine. Just making mommy tired. Other than that I am good." I said. "Ready to have my Dean back."

"I will be there in no time. We will get him back." He said.

I stayed up reading while Dean was watching TV and scratching his arm. I would try to get him to stop, but nothing was working. Sam and I left early to meet Bobby at the mill. I kissed Dean goodbye and told him that we were going to get him out of this no matter what. Sam and I pulled up to the mill. I was sitting on the hood of the Impala and Sam was next to me. We heard Bobby pull up behind us.

"Howdy, Sam. Hiya, Kell." He said.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam called.

I waved to him, "Hi, Bobby."

"Thanks for getting here so quick," Sam said.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Uh… Home sick." I said.

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" he asked.

I nodded my head and Sam answered. "Yeah, a few hours ago."

"How are we doing on time?" Bobby asked.

"We saw the coroner about 8:00 am Monday morning, so uh…" I looked down at my watch. "Just under two hours."

"What about you? You find anything?" Sam asked.

"This, uh, encyclopedia of spirits dated to the Edo period," Bobby said pulling out a book and handing it to Sam.

"You can read Japanese?" Sam asked.

Bobby started to speak in Japanese. It made me smile because he tried to teach me when I was little but I never could manage it. Sam was impressed.

"Guess so, show-off," Sam said.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy," Bobby told us. "It, uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buruburu."

"It say how to kill it?" I asked.

"Same as usual — burn the remains," Bobby answered.

"Wonderful," I said feeling deflated.

"Uh… is there a plan "b"?" Sam asked.

"Well, the Buruburu is born of fear. Hell, it is fear." Bobby explained. "And the lore says we can kill it with fear."

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Bobby said.

"How the Hell we gonna do that?" Sam asked.

We came up with a plan it was simple but it just might work. I called Dean to tell him.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey, babe. So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay?" I said. "You're — you're going to be fine. We've got a plan."

"What is it?" Dean asked with a sigh.

I didn't want him to worry so I left it as veg as possible. "Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hang it there." I said. "I love you, babe." I hung up the phone and walked back over to Sam and Bobby.

"This is a terrible plan," Bobby said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said.

"I know I said 'scare the ghost to death,' but this?" Bobby said to Sam.

"A better idea, I'm listening," Sam said.

We all looked and each other and shrugged this was the only idea we had so it better work. We set everything up so that it would go off without a hitch. Bobby and I were sitting in my car and Sam went into the mill to scare Luther Garland's ghost. Sam had been in the mill for a while. He had a walky-talky so Bobby called him.

"Any luck?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh… Like he's scared." Sam said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I guess I got to make him angry," Sam said.

"Be safe Sam," I said.

Bobby and I were sitting in the car when the mill sprang to life. Noises came from the old machines and I looked at the clock in the car. It was 7:30 so we had about 30 minutes. I was getting nervous. Then I heard Sam yell.

"Kelly, punch it!"

I hit the gas as hard as I could and started driving down the road outside of the mill. I could see in my rearview mirror the chain and ghost behind me. All of a sudden it was gone. I stopped the car and drove back to the front of the mill. Sam went to go pick up Dean from the hotel. When they came back Dean was back to his smart assy self. He was leaning against the Impala with a beer and he pulled me to him. I was so glad to have my Dean back.

"So, you guys road-hauled a ghost… with a chain?" He asked.

"Iron chain etched with a sell word," I said looking up at him.

"Hmm. Now, that's a new one." He said pulling me closer to him if that was even possible.

"It was what he was most afraid of," Sam said. "It was pretty brutal, though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so, uh, go, team."

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" I asked.

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean?" Bobby asked. "'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." He was teasing him a little.  
"I'm fine," Dean said getting annoyed. "You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything."

"Aw," Bobby said. "He's adorable."

Sam and I started to laugh at Dean a little. He started to pout. I apologized and kissed Dean. Bobby cleared his throat.

"I got to get out of here. Kelly, you coming?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm coming." I said.

I hugged Dean and kissed him. He put his hand on my stomach and smiled at me. I hugged Sammy and said my goodbyes. Bobby and I drove home and when we pulled up to the house I crashed onto the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and spent a restful day watching 'Doctor Sexy M.D.' It was the middle of November so I had about 2 more months and then little miss Abigail would make her appearance.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	17. Stairway to Heaven

It's the middle of January and I am getting sick of being pregnant. All I want is to get Abby out of me so that I can hold her. I am due any day now and I want Dean. I feel bad for Bobby. He is taking care of me, but I exploded on him the last time he tried. Dean and Sam are helping some angel named Anna who lost her grace. I yelled at Dean for leaving so close to me having our baby.

I was standing in the hallway it was about 1:45 am on January 21st. I hadn't been feeling good for a while and all of a sudden I realized what was happening. My water broke. I was going to have my baby girl very soon. Bobby was downstairs in his office.

"Bobby… Bobby, I think we need to go to the hospital." I called.

"Why, sweetheart." He said.

"My… my water broke," I said.

"Oh my god, now?" He asked coming up the stairs.

"Yes, now. We need to go." I said making my way down the stairs and out the front door to get to Bobby's car.

"Okay. We are going to have a baby soon." Bobby said.

He drove to the hospital breaking almost ever traffic law to get to the hospital. We pulled in and the nurse at the front desk checked us in. I was then taken to a room and the doctor checked me out. After I was all checked in and ready to bring little Abigail into the world Bobby walked into the room.

"Bobby, have you called Dean and Sam?" I asked.

"I've been trying, sweetheart." He answered.

"Crap. Damn those stupid angels." I said referring to Anna and Cas.

"Can you call him again? I don't want to have this baby without him here." I said.

"I know, sweetheart. I will try." He answered.

He walked out into the hall and I could tell Dean didn't answer. I could hear Bobby yell into his phone.

"Damn it, son. Answer your phone. Kelly is in the hospital. She is going to have your baby and you aren't even here to help her get through this, ya idjit."

Bobby came back into the room and gave me a half smile. I leaned back onto the pillows on my hospital bed.

"Damn it, Dean," I said looking up to the sky.

The contractions were getting closer and closer together. We had been in the hospital for about 2 hours and the doctor still said Abby wasn't quite ready to say hello to the world just yet and we still hadn't heard from Dean or Sam. I was getting more and more nervous. But, Bobby was right next to me the whole time. Then about an hour and a half later the doctor walked in and told us that Abigail was ready to make her appearance. I was in labor for almost 8 hours and I was getting tired. Bobby was holding my hand being my cheerleader the whole time.

"I can't do this anymore…" I said through tears.

"Baby girl, you got this. Keep pushing, Abby is going to be here soon. Just keep pushing."

"Call Dean," I said.

Bobby pulled out his phone and called Dean. He didn't answer yet again, but Bobby put the phone to my ear.

"This is Dean's, other, other phone. You know what to do." His message said.

"Dean, you asshole. You did this to me and now I am doing this on my own. I hate you, Dean Winchester. Get your ass to the hospital. I need you to be here to see me deliver our daughter into this world. I don't care what you are doing…" I said. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as another contraction happened and I pushed.

"Good, good. Push again. Just like that, Kelly." The doctor said.

Bobby took the phone away as I pushed again and again. Three more pushes and the room was full of the cries of a baby. Abigail Marie Singer-Winchester came into the world on January 21, 2009. They cleaned her up and put her on my chest. I looked at her, smiled and then my eyes got heavy. The room around me got dark as if I was asleep, but this was different then sleep, heavier almost. Then, all of a sudden there was a bright white light. I was standing in the middle of a park. In front of me, there was a jungle gym and a little boy. He was about 2 maybe 3 years old. I couldn't tell. As I got closer, I noticed that he had light blond hair and he was wearing jeans, small work boots, a black shirt and a red and blue flannel wrapped around his waist just like… Anthony used to do when he would get too hot. The little boy turned around. He had big blue eyes and I knew him immediately.

"Charlie…" I said

He ran to me and threw his arms around my neck. "Mommy!" He said excitedly.

I started to cry as I held the little boy in my arms.

"Mommy, don't cry. I have to show you some special things." He said.

I put him down and he took my hand. He led me through the park to where I saw a young woman standing in the middle of a patch of wildflowers. She looked beautiful. She had light brown hair that fell past her shoulders in soft waves and she had green eyes. She was holding a little baby. Charlie pointed to her.

"Mommy, it's your mommy," Charlie said.

"Charlie, that's not my mommy," I said. "My mommy had dark eyes and she wasn't very nice to me when I was little, sweetheart."

He shook his head and said, "Mommy, this is your real mommy."

I looked at her one more time and realized that he was right. She was talking to her stomach.

"Baby girl, I love you so much. Kelly, I can not keep you. I have to let you go. I am so sorry, sweetheart. You will never know your real mother or father, but I want you to know that I love you so, so, so much." As she said this her wings wrapped around the two of them to hide them from the world.

I put a hand over my mouth to hold back a sob. Charlie looked up at me and in a very sweet voice said,

"Mommy, you are part angel. Her name was Sarah. She was pretty just like you are, mommy."

I gave out a little laugh, picked up the little boy and held him in my arms. I looked back at the angel that was my mother and something else happened.

"Baby girl, I am doing this to protect you. I hate to give you up, but it is best for all of us." She said. "Kelly, you will never remember me or ever know that you are a Nephilim. There are things out there that will want to hurt you. I am going to put a wall up to protect you."

Charlie looked into my eyes. "Mommy, I have more to show you." He said wiggling out of my arms and taking my hand.

We walked to another part of the park and there was a house. Sarah was there with me in her arms. She had put a note on the blanket that said:

'This is my daughter. Her name is Kelly. She is only three months old and her birthday is June 5th. Please love her and care for her.'

I knew this house. To me this house was hell. I remember every time I got hit, burned, and yelled at in this house. I blinked back the tears of fear, anger, and sadness that I was feeling and watched what played out in front of me.

Sarah held me in her arms and kissed my head. She knocked on the front door to the house and laid me on the door mat. She vanished just like Cas did.

"Damn angels," I said under my breath.

"Mommy, pay attention," Charlie said scolding me. I smiled at him and watched what played out in front of me.

The woman that I had known as my mom for the first 10 years of my life answered the door. She called the man I called dad to see what she had found on the porch and they took me inside. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to hide how hurt I was because my mother hadn't bothered to look into the family that she left me with. Charlie looked up at me.

"Mommy, there was a plan for your mommy to leave you here." He said.

"Okay, Charlie. Show me more."

Again we were holding hands and walking through the park. Then Charlie started to run ahead of me.

"Charlie, slow down," I said.

Then I saw it. I remember this day almost like it was yesterday. I saw myself. I was 10 years old laying on the side of the road. My parents didn't want to take care of me anymore so they dumped my body here. Then I heard the sound of an engine that I knew all too well. It was Bobby's old car. I turned and saw the younger version of Bobby. He ran over to my body and checked to make sure I was alive. He picked me up, placed me into the car, and drove off. I looked down at Charlie and he looked back up at me.

"Mommy, we need to keep going, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart," I said.

The next thing I saw was Bobby talking to Jody Mills. She wasn't a sheriff yet. She was only a deputy.

"Bobby, are you sure you can handle a 10-year-old girl who was abused by her parents?" She asked.

"Jody, I am sure. She needs me." He said looking into the room where I was sitting with a nurse who was trying to take my vitals, but I was sitting as far away from her. I was scared and trying to get as far away from her as I could. Bobby walked into the room and looked at the nurse.

"Let me try something." He said to the nurse, then leaning down to me. "Sweetheart, you got to let this nurse take care of you. She won't hurt you, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever."

I looked up at him and nodded. The nurse came over and checked me out. Bobby went back to talk to Jody.

"I need her." He said.

"Bobby, I think you are right." she said.

She gave him some paperwork to fill out to make it official. He was adopting me. I never knew that he had done that. I just assumed that no one wanted me so Bobby took me because he felt like he needed to because he found me.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! We need to keep going." Charlie said pulling on my hand and pulling me to the next vision.

We were at Bobby's house outside of the main garage. I am sitting on an old rusty Dodge Charger. I must be about 11. I have a bottle of coke in my hand. Bobby is working on another car drinking a beer. It was summer and all my scars were visible.

"Sweetheart, when did your mommy and daddy start hurting you?" He asked me.

"I don't remember a time that they didn't hurt me," I said looking down at the scars on my arms.

Bobby walked over to me and put a hand on my back, I jumped at his touch and whimpered. Bobby took his hand away from my back.

"Kelly, you know that I would never hurt you. Right, sweetheart?" Bobby asked.

"I know, Bobby. I just have never known a nice person. Everyone has hurt me my whole life." I said through tears.

"Oh, baby girl," Bobby said putting an arm around my shoulder. "No one will ever hurt you ever again."

"Thank you, Bobby," I said.

Charlie pulled me back again with his sweet voice. "Mommy we still have more to see."

We were still at Bobby's house. I was sitting on the front porch with a lore book Bobby had given to me to teach me about hunting. Then, I heard the Impala. It pulled up in front of the house. John got out of the front of the car Sam and Dean got out of the passenger side of the car. I ran into the house and came back out with Bobby. I was standing behind him when John came on the porch and gave Bobby a hug. Then Bobby pulled me in front of him.

"Kelly, this is my friend John."

John bent down in front of me and stuck out his hand. "Hi ya, sweetheart. Will you make sure to keep my boys in line?" He asked me.

I smiled at John shyly and nodded at him.

Sam and Dean came up the porch and said hi to me. I was shy and hid behind Bobby again. Bobby and John just laughed at us. Sam and Dean looked up at John.

"She is weird," Sam said.

"Sam. That's not nice. She looks nice to me." Dean said smiling at me.

"Sam, Dean. Be nice to this little lady or you know what's going to happen." John threatened the little boys playfully.

"Bobby, thanks again for taking the boys for a few days," John said.

"Anytime. Kelly, help get the boy's stuff and show them to their room." Bobby said.  
I did as I was told to helped the boys into the house. That was the first time that I had met the Winchesters.

"Mommy, there is still more," Charlie said.

We are in the living room of Bobby's house. I was in a beautiful royal blue dress my makeup was done and my hair was curled. I looked like a princess. I was sitting waiting for my date to show up it was my senior prom. I heard the car pull into the yard. Dean stepped out of the Impala dressed in a black suit. He had a tie that matched my dress.

"You look beautiful, Kelly." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, Dean. You don't look too bad yourself." I said smiling at him. "Thanks for coming with me."

"I wouldn't miss out on taking you to your senior prom, sweetheart." He answered.

"Bobby, Dean's here we are going to leave," I called into the house.

"Oh no your not." He said coming out. "I need a picture of this moment."

Bobby took the picture and gave me a hug. "Have fun, sweetheart."

"I will, daddy," I said kissing his cheek.

He shook Dean's hand and said, "Don't even think about it, Winchester."

"What?" Dean said in a hurt and mischievous voice.

I smiled at the moment that was playing in front of me remembering that this was the night I shared my first kiss with Dean Winchester. I was a goner from that moment on.

Charlie pulled on my hand and we started to walk somewhere else. The next thing I saw was me sitting in my 1969 Charger waiting for one of Bobby's friends. His name was Richard Matthews and he had a son that was the same age as Dean. They were hunting a pack of vampires. Bobby sent me to help them take out the whole pack. The army green pickup pulled up next to me and the men got out. They were similar to each other. Both well built and strong.

"You must be, Kelly," Richard asked sticking out his hand to me.

"Guilty as charged," I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Bobby has told me so much about you." He said.

"All good things I hope," I said.

"This is my son, Anthony." He said pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. "Now let's go kill some vamps," I said pulling out my machete.

That was the first time I met Anthony. I remember that I got butterflies and thought that he was so handsome when we first met. Then everything went dark again and Charlie looked at me.

"Mommy, there is one more thing you need to see," Charlie said.

We were back at the hospital. I can see my lifeless body in a hospital room. I can see Bobby, Sam, and Dean. I can tell none of them have been sleeping. Bobby taps Dean's shoulder and they went into the hallway.

"You should have been here for her. She gave birth to your child and you weren't here." Bobby said getting upset. "You left her to do this on her own while you were helping someone you barely know. Now she is laying in that bed and she might die."

"I know, Bobby," Dean said looking at his feet.

"You haven't even gone to see your daughter. She is three days old, Dean. You need to go and be her dad."

"But, Bobby I can't leave Kelly. What if she wakes up while I'm not there."

"You weren't there for the birth of your daughter. I was! Pull yourself together and go take care of your daughter. Now!" Bobby said.

Dean walked down the hall to where the nursery was. There was a bundle laying in a bassinet with a name card that said Abigail Marie Singer-Winchester. She was beautiful with light brown hair and big eyes. She smiled when she saw Dean.

"Mommy, that's Abby. She is beautiful just like you." Charlie said to me as I watched Dean fall in love with Abby.

"She is beautiful," I said.

"Mommy, she needs you. You need to go back to her." He said. "I am here to tell you that you need to take care of my little sister."

"Charlie, I don't want to leave you alone," I said with tears threatening to fall down my face.

"I'm not alone, mommy." He said. "I have daddy with me."

I turned and saw Anthony. He looked just like Charlie only grown up size. Charlie ran to him and Anthony pulled him into his arms.

"Sweetheart, there is a baby down there that needs you. And a man who doesn't know what the Hell he is going to do without you." Anthony said.

"I don't want to leave you," I said to Charlie.

"Mommy, I will see you again. I will always be with you, mommy. Baby Abby needs you right now. I am good."

I got one more hug from Charlie and kissed his head. I put him back down and everything went dark. Then I heard a voice… it was Sammy.

"Kell, please come back to us… we need you… there is a little baby here that needs her mom." He was trying not to cry. "As someone who never knew his mom… I know how much this little one is going to need you."

The room got quiet. Then there was another voice… Bobby.

"Baby girl, don't leave us yet. Your daughter wants to meet you… She needs a mommy to love her, show her how to hunt monsters, and kick ass." Bobby said. "Come back to your family, sweetheart. Come back to us."

Then, finally, I heard the voice I had been waiting for.

"Sweetheart, I have someone that I want you to meet. Abby, this is your mama. She is amazing, strong, beautiful, passionate, and kickass. You are going to be just like her, you know that sweetheart." Dean said. "Baby, I have our daughter with me and she wants to meet you. Wake up, sweetheart."

The room got quiet for a minute and I opened my eyes. His back was turned to me and he was rocking Abby in his arms.

"Happy birthday Dean, but you missed the big show, you ass," I said.

"Kelly?!" Dean said turning around.

"I'm back, Babe," I said smiling at him.

The doctor came in, checked me out, and said that I should be able to go home tomorrow. I held Abby. I was even more in love with this little bundle of joy that I held in my arms. Dean never left my side the rest of the night. Bobby and Sam were there with me too.

"Baby girl, you almost gave me a heart attack. Please don't do that again." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry, dad," I said holding Abby close to my chest. "It won't happen again."

We all left the next day and went back to Bobby's house. Dean stayed with us for a few weeks before he had to get back to trying to save the world from the upcoming apocalypse. 

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	18. Shhh It's a Secret

It's about 3:00 am and Abigail is about a month and a half old. She is a sweet baby, but right now I am going on about 3 hours of sleep and I'm at the end of my rope. We are sitting in the kitchen. I am feeding Abby when I'm taken back to the time I was in 'Heaven' with Charlie. I was thinking about when I found out that I was a Nephilim. I hadn't been able to comprehend what that meant. I had to try to figure it out and I had to tell someone soon because if I didn't I was going to explode. Bobby walked into the kitchen about 45 minutes later.

"How are my girls doing?" He asked.

"We are tired and hungry, but other than that we are great," I said smiling at Bobby.

"That's normal for a mama and her baby," Bobby said walking into his office with a cup of coffee.

"Bobby, can I talk to you about something?" I asked walking over to the office.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He said. "What's going on."

"I don't know how to tell you this…" I said sitting down in one of Bobby's big chairs holding Abby who was almost asleep.

Bobby looked over at me from the book that he was reading. "What is it, Kelly?"

"Bobby, I think I went to heaven when I was in the hospital. I saw Charlie. He was 2 and a half. He showed me my life. He… he… he showed me, my mom." I said.

"You mean the woman who beat you from the time you were an infant?" Bobby asked.

"I did see her, but she wasn't my real mom." I said, "My real mom was an angel. So I guess that that means that I am a Nephilim. I am not natural." Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Baby girl, we will figure this out."

"Abby and I aren't human, Bobby. I could be classified as a monster. We kill monsters, Bobby."

"Kelly, you and Abigail are not monsters. You are the farthest thing from a monster. You are kind to generally everyone you meet. You are taking care of this beautiful baby girl." He said taking Abby out of my arms. "You love with everything that you have and I could never think of you as anything else except my daughter who I raised from the time she was 10 years old. Go shower and relax. I've got this little 'angel'." Bobby said.

I kissed Abby on the head and Bobby on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy," I said, as I walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower to relax. I got dressed in jeans, one of my AC/DC shirt, and one of Dean's flannels. I walked down the stairs and went straight to Bobby's office. There I found him rocking Abby in his arms.

"Bobby, what would I do without you?" I asked.

"You would be kicking ass and taking names." He said. "And to top it off you would be taking care of your beautiful baby girl."

I took Abby back upstairs and got her ready. It was 5:30 now and she would go down for a nap in about an hour. Then I was going to try to take a nap too. I did and I passed out. When I got up I was surprised to see that Abby wasn't in her crib. I panicked.

"Bobby?!" I called down the stairs. "Where is my baby."

I turned into the kitchen and saw a smiling baby being held in the arms of my dad. It melted my heart. I leaned against the doorway.

"Why did you let me sleep so long, Bobby?" I asked.

"You were so tired this morning I just thought that you needed the rest. So, I took it upon myself to let you sleep." He said. "Plus, I wanted to spend so time with my granddaughter"

"Thank you, dad," I said walking over to him and taking my baby into the living room to sit and watch some TV.

The days went by and I was doing some research with Bobby about Nephilim and what that meant for me. We decided that we wouldn't bring it up with any of the angels that we know just in case that would put me and Abby in danger. Abby has been growing and growing. She was like a weed. She had light brown hair and big green eyes. She looked just like her dad. Every time I looked into those green eyes I thought about Dean. We hadn't seen the guys in about a month and I was missing Dean like crazy. I wanted to tell him. I was just scared to tell him that I wasn't human. I didn't know what he was going to do. I was having this very conversation with Bobby. It was Saturday afternoon and Abby had just gotten up from her nap.

"Kelly, you need to tell the man."

"Bobby, I can't. How is he going to react to finding out that his daughter and I aren't human? He's gonna be pissed." I said.

"Kelly, you don't give Dean enough credit. He loves you so much."

"I know he loves me, Bobby. But how is he going to take the news about Abigail and me!" I said. "I can't tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Dean said from behind me.

While I had been talking to Bobby, I had failed to notice that Dean had walked into the house and overheard the end of our conversation. I didn't turn around. I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I handed Abigail to Bobby.

"Now. Now is when I am telling him." I said to Bobby.

"Dean, listen to her," Bobby said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Dean, you know that I love you. I would do anything for you, so I need you to listen to me with what I have to tell you." I said.

"Kelly, I love you too. What do you need to tell me?" He asked.

I took Dean's hands and was trying to keep my voice even. "While I was unconscious in the hospital, I had a vision or I was in heaven. I'm not quite sure." I said.

Dean looked at me and made a face. "Sweetheart, I have had to deal with Sam and his visions. What did you see?"

"I saw Charlie. He talked to me and showed me my life." I said. "He showed me, my mom…"

"Kelly, what are you trying to tell me?" He asked.

I didn't answer right away. I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes. "Sweetheart, you can tell me."

"She… she… she wasn't human Dean."

"What?"

"She was or I guess she is an angel," I said. "I am what is called a Nephilim."

I was bracing myself for him to freak out or for him to be angry or upset, but he wasn't. He didn't even move. He just looked down at the ground.

"Dean, I understand if you don't want to be with me or to see Abigail again because we are not—" I couldn't finish my words because Dean's lips were on mine.

He pulled away from me, "Babe, I love you and I love that little angel out there with your dad. I could never ever not want to be with you or our daughter." He said.

Tears started to run down my face, "Dean, I thought you were going to be mad at me when I told you about this. Thank you for not freaking out or wanting to run out on us. I didn't think I could be more in love with you than I am right now." I said kissing him.

Dean pulled away from me and gave me one of his smiles that made me go weak in the knees.

"I want to take you and our baby girl out for the day. I want to be a family with my girls." He said.

"Dean, I would love that," I said.

I took Abby upstairs to get dressed while Dean went to talk to Bobby. I put Abby into her AC/DC onesie, with jeans and red converse sneakers. I also put a red bow in her hair. She was smiling at me and making little gurgling noises at me. I felt two strong hands fall on my hips.

"Wow, we can make a great looking kid," Dean said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Except, she looks just like her dad." I said joking with him.

"Hey, mean."

"I'm not mean. I am just stating a fact that she looks just like you, Winchester."

"I hope she grows out of that when she gets older." He said.

"Oh, I don't know. Her eyes are beautiful, so I think she should keep them." I said.

"Okay, are we ready to spend the rest of the day as a family?" Dean asked.

"I am." I said, "Are you, sweetheart?" I said to Abby.

She started to kick and smile at me. I picked her up from the changing table and kissed her cheeks as she cooed and laughed at me. Dean put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. We walked out to the Impala and went to the park for a walk with Abby. I talked to Dean about how everything was going with him and Sam. He told me that everything was fine right now, but that it was getting tense. I asked if Sam was still seeing Ruby and he said that he wasn't sure. That made me upset. I just wanted Sam to be a good brother to Dean, but with everything that was happening it wasn't looking good. Dean asked me more about my mother and what I knew about Nephilim. I told him everything that I knew and he understood that I didn't want to tell the angels about our secret. When we left the park, we went to a diner in town. Being with Dean, being a family together, was the best feeling. Dean was playing one of his classic rock tapes a little louder than normal. When we got back to Bobby's, Abigail had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"Babe, she is asleep," Dean said. "How can she be asleep when I was playing my music so loudly?"

"She can sleep through just about everything, Dean," I said. "She is a good baby."

Dean picked her up out of her car seat. She stirred a little in his arms and then relaxed against his shoulder. It warmed my heart to see the two of them walking into the house. Dean took her to her room and put her in the crib while I talked to Bobby.

"Kelly, what did I tell you. Dean is a good man who loves you and that little girl."

"I know he does. My worrying was for nothing." I said smiling at Bobby.

I went to his office and picked up a lore book about Nephilim. Then I went to the living room and turned on the TV. 'Doctor Sexy M.D.' was on and I was enjoying watching my show. Dean came in, sat next to me, put his arm around my shoulder, pulled me into him, and held me close to him. We must have fallen asleep because Bobby walked into the room with Abby.

"Your child needs to be cleaned and I think she is hungry." He said handing her to me.

"Thank you, Bobby," I said getting up to go change and feed her.

Dean stayed downstairs as I went up to get her changed and fed. She was my little angel. Every time I looked into her big green eyes I knew that I would take a bullet for her and that I would do anything for her. After she was changed and fed I started to make my way down the stairs. I could hear Dean and Bobby talking.

"Bobby, what do we do about this?" Dean asked. "They aren't normal."

I was frozen in my tracks. After everything that had happened today we were a family. I felt like nothing could have gone wrong until now. Dean didn't want to be with us. After everything that he said earlier today, my mind was going about a million miles an hour trying to figure out what I was going to do. But I didn't have to because Bobby put in his two sense.

"Dean Winchester, you know that girl up there and that baby means the world to me. And they may not be what we consider natural. But if you meant what you said to her, then we will figure this out."

"But, Bobby how am I going to keep them safe?" Dean asked.

"I have kept Kelly safe for 18 years and we have been protecting that little girl since we found out that Kelly was pregnant. We won't stop now."

Within the time that Bobby was talking, I walked into the room. Dean's back was to the door. I cleared my throat. Dean turned and looked at me with sad scared eyes. I looked him in the eyes and was holding Abby close to me.

"Dean, I understand that you want to protect me and Abby. You are scared that we can't be safe. However, just as my dad said and let me add, I have been this way for 28 years and I found out about this 2 months ago. We don't need to do anything just yet, but we are going to protect this little one with everything we've got."

Dean looked down at his feet. No one was talking and then Abigail started to make cooing noises. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Baby girl, your daddy and I love you so much. We are going to take care of you no matter what, my sweet girl." I said.

She smiled at me. I didn't know if she could understand what I was saying, but I kissed her face and then I pulled her into a hug. Dean pulled me into his arms and hugged me and Abigail and kissed the top of my head.

"Sweetheart, I love you and want you and Abby to be safe. And it scares me that I don't know how to protect you and our daughter." He whispered.

"Dean, you will do a great job protecting your family," I said. "So, don't over think it."

Bobby stepped in and said, "You two are going to be struggling with this for a long time, but I want you to know that."

Dean smiled at Bobby, then looked down into my eyes. He kissed me. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Baby, this is going to be new and scary, but I can't wait to see what happens."

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Kelly Singer," Dean said. "And I love our daughter."

"Me too," I said looking down at Abby who was still in my arms smiling after being cocooned between Dean and myself.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	19. The Monster at the End of the Book

Abby was about 4 months old now. I am loving watching her grow and seeing her personality start to shine. But, I was going stir crazy. I needed to get out of the house and hunt with the guys. I called Dean to come by the house to get me. He agreed and we went to go do a simple salt and burn. We ended up at a comic book shop. We walked into the shop.

"Uh… Can I help you?" The shop owner asked.

"I would sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw, and Phillips." I said introduced us to the shop owner. "We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" The shop owner asked.

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights," Dean said.

"Uh… I don't think so. Why?" The shop owner said.

"What about noises?" I asked. "Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?"

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The shop owner asked again. I looked down at my shoes wanting to punch him in the face. 'Will this ass hat ever just give us a straight answer?' I thought to myself.

"What about cold spots?" Sam asked. "Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

The shop owner started to smile at us as if the lights in his brain had been turned on. "I knew it!" He said.

Dean and I exchanged looks. We were so confused at what was going on.

"You guys are LARPing aren't you?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked unamused.

"You're fans." He said.

"Fans of what?" Sam asked.

"What is 'LARPing'?" I asked.

"Like you don't know." He said giving me a dorky smile. I just gave him a very confused look. "Live-Action-Role-Playing. And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"You're asking questions like the buildings haunted. Like the guys and girl from the books. What are they called?" He said thinking to himself. "'Supernatural.'"

The three of us we even more confused. We had never in all the times we had ever been hunting had this happen, like ever, and it was messing with our minds.

"Two guys and a girl, use fake I.D.s with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names?" He said. "Uh. Steve, Dirk, and Kailey? Uh, Sal, Dane, and Kimmy?"

"Sam, Dean, and Kelly?" I asked hoping that I was wrong.

"That's it!" He said excitedly.

"You're saying this a book?" Dean asked.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though." He said. "Kind of had more of an underground cult following."

He got up and went over to a bargain bin full of books. "Let's see. Um…" He was searching through the books to find the one he was looking for. "Ah. Yeah. That's the first one, I think." He said holding up a book and handing it to me.

"'Supernatural' By Carver Edlund." I read. I flipped the back over and continued to read. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white leads men to their deaths."

"Give me that," Sam said. I handed it to him and he read for himself. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

We ended up at the hotel with all of the 'Supernatural' books. I had read almost all of them. I was laying next to Dean as he was reading the one called 'Route 666' and I was reading 'Devils Trap'. It was blowing my mind that my life had been written down in a book and that everything was pretty damn accurate.

"How's this guy know all this stuff?" I asked in disbelief.

"You got me," Sam answered.

"Everything is in here — I mean everything. From the racist truck to — to me having sex I'm full-frontal in here, dude." Dean said.

"It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type," I said half to myself half to Dean.

"Yeah." He said to me then turning to Sam. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

Dean got up and made his way to the table next to Sam.

"I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, Uh, the last one — 'No rest for the Wicked' — Ends with you going to Hell." Sam said turning the laptop to Dean. I came over to the table and sat on Dean's lap so I could see the computer as well.

"I reiterate— freaking insane," Dean said.

"Check it out there's actually fans," I said. "Not many, but still. Did you read this?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah." He said.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot," Dean said. "Listen to this— Simpatico says 'this demon story line is trite, cliched and overall craptastic.'"

"Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." I said.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. Well, keep on reading." He said. "It gets better."

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and — what's a 'Slash fan'?" Dean asked getting concerned at the last part.

"I think it means Sam-slash-Dean. Together." I said as I read the posts giggling to myself.

"Like together, together?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said not amused by this conversation.

"They do know we're brothers, right?" he asked. "And that Kelly and I are together, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter," Sam answered.

"Oh, come on. That… That's just sick." Dean said shutting the laptop and pushing it across the table.

"Oh, come on, babe. You and Sammy would be a cute couple." I said. "Everyone thinks that you two are together anyway."

"Ha ha ha. Shut up." Dean said pushing me off of his lap.

"Oh, come on, Dean. You know you love my teasing." I said with a smile.

He smiles at me as he stood up. "We got to find this Carver Edlund." He said.

"Yeah, that might not be so easy," Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Sammy, you can find anyone," I said.

"Aw thanks, Kell. But there are no tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

"Somebody's got to know who he is," I said.

Sam nodded in agreement. We did some research and found who the publisher was. She lived in Columbus, Ohio and worked from home. We were in a small town not too far from there so we drove. I was reading and reading and reading the Supernatural books. I couldn't believe half of the things that were in here. Every detail was there from Bobby saving me all the way to my scars and tattoos. I was in shock. The writing wasn't all that good either. This Carver Edlund needed a lot of help. We had pulled up the publisher's house. She was very interesting. In the entryway of her house, there was a huge picture of the cover of the first 'Supernatural' book. I couldn't look at it directly without laughing.

"So you published the 'Supernatural' books?" I asked.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books… You know, they never really got the attention they deserved." She said. "All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know — 'Doctor sexy, M. D.'?"

"Oh I love that show, it got me through my pregnancy," I said. "I didn't know they were books."

"Yes, well. My point." She said making a face at me. I was a little offended. So, Dean put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Well, we're hoping that our article can shine a light on an underappreciated series," Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press, then m-maybe we could start publishing again." She said getting a little excited by the thought.

"No, no, no, no. God, no." Dean said.

"What he means is, why— why would you want to do that? It's such a complete series, with Dean going to Hell and all." I said.

"Oh, my God! That was one of my favorite ones because Dean was so… strong… and sad and brave. And Sam… I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I tried so hard to cover it up by acting like I was coughing. The publisher gave me a dirty look.

"And Kelly. Her love for Dean never giving up on him no matter what… That is how I feel for my boys." She continued. "You know, like in — in 'Heart,' when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in 'Home,' when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh… It only real men were so open and in— in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean asked.

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?" She said.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea," I said just loud enough that Dean could hear.

He shook his head at my words and said, "Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She asked offended.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." He said.

"How do I know the three of you are legit, hmm?" She asked walking around her desk to sit.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh… we're legit." Dean answered.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys." She said.

"We would never," I said.

"No! No, no. Never." Sam said.

"No, that's…" Dean started then looked at me.

"We— we are actually, um… big fans." I said with a long sigh.

"Hmm. You've read the books?" She asked.

"Cover to cover," Dean said.

"Every word." I echoed.

"Mm-hmm," Sam answered.

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"Well, Dean calls her 'Baby' and she is a 1967 Chevy Impala," I said. Dean looked down at me with pride in his eyes.

"What's May 2nd?" She asked.

"That's my— uh… that's Sam's birthday." Sam answered.

"January 24th is Dean's," Dean interjected.

"What tattoo does Kelly have on her shoulder?" She asked.

"It's a rose and it says, 'non tunebo mala' which means 'I will fear no evil.' In Latin." Dean answered. That made me smile.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?" She asked.

Sam, Dean, and I all exchanged looks. "1…74?" Sam answered.

"Kelly's favorite movie?" She asked.

"Oh that's a tough one, but it's a tie between 'Breakfast Club' or 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail," I answered.

"Dean's favorite song?" She asked.

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble on' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'." Dean answered.

It seemed that we passed the test with the publisher. "Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?" She asked us.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. No. Sorry. I can't." She said.

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words." I said.

"He's very private." She said. "Like Salinger."

The three of us shifted a little. "Please," Sam asked.

"Like I said— we are, um…" I said unbuttoning my jacket and flannel to expose my collarbone where my anti-possession tattoo was. "…big… big fans"

Sam did the same and Dean did the same, but in a more dramatic 'I am being forced by my mom' sort of way.

The publisher was impressed by our 'dedication' to the books. "Awesome." She said. "You know what?" She started to unbutton her pants. "I have one too." She said showing us her 'anti-possession' tattoo. 'I so didn't need to see that' I thought to myself.

"Whoa," Dean said. "You are a fan."

I had to hold myself together to not bitch slap him. I would have to wait until we were back in the car.

The publisher was excited. After that, she became all too willing to give us his information. "His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off." She said.

She gave us the directions to get to Chuck's house. It was in a small town outside of Columbus, Ohio. We had been driving for about 30 minutes when I called Bobby to check on Abby. She was fine and about to go down for a nap. I hung up the phone as we walked to the house. When we got to the porch we all exchanged looks and Dean pushed the doorbell. A man who is just a little bit taller than I am answered the door.

"Are you Chuck Shurley?" I asked.

"Maybe. Why?" He answered.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and this is Kelly. The Dean, Sam, and Kelly you've been writing about." Dean answered.

Chuck shut the door in our faces. I looked at Dean. He rang the doorbell and Chuck opened the door again.

"Look, uh… I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck said trying to close the door, but Dean stopped it.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean said stepping into the house. Sam and I followed behind him.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Chuck said.

"Damn straight, it's not funny," I said.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Chuck answered.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"What? No. I'm a writer." He said.

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Dean asked Chuck stepping forward making Chuck fall onto the couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'misery' thing!" Chuck said getting excited.

"No, it's not a 'misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" I said.

"Well, then, what do you want?" Chuck asked.

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean. And that is Kelly." Sam said.

"Sam, Dean, and Kelly are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

"Can we show you something?" I asked Chuck.

"Okay." He answered in a shaky voice.

We walked out to the car. Dean opened the trunk and Chuck got a shocked look on his face.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked.

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are teal face I.D.s."

"Dean 'real fake I.D.s' really?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." Chuck said in a nervous. "That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Chuck, stop," I said.

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me." He said backing away from us.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck asked.

"The question is how do you," Dean said.

"'Cause I wrote it?"

"You kept writing?" I asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did Phil put you up to this?" Chuck asked.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam and this is Kelly Singer."

Chuck looked between the three of us. "The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

We walked back into the house and Chuck went to the kitchen where he grabbed a huge glass of whiskey and drank it. He put the glass into the sink, turned around and groaned.

"OH! Oh, you're still here." He said.

"Yep," Dean answered.

"You're not a hallucination." He said.

"Nope," Dean answered again.

Chuck made his way over to the desk and sat down with a huff. "Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a god." When he said this, I felt something inside of me switch like he was right, but Sam cut me off before I could say anything.

"You're not a god," Sam said.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through — The physical beatings alone." Chuck said.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece," Dean said.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. And Kelly. I killed your baby and his father…" He said.

"Chuck…" I said.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment." He was starting to lose it.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean said.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too," Dean answered.

"I'm so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing… if I would have known it was real I would have done another pass." Chuck said.

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean said.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam said.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard." Chuck said.

"It seems that somehow, you're just… focused on our lives." Sam said.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" I asked.

Chuck's eyes went wide. "Holy crap." He said.

"What?" I asked.

Chuck picked up some of the pages from the desk. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird." He said.

"'Weird' how?" I asked.

"It's very Vonnegut," Chuck said.

"'Slauterhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?" Dean asked.  
"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house… confronted by my characters." Chuck said.

Chuck gave me the pages of the book he was working on and we left his house. We ended up at a laundromat because Sam needed to do laundry. I was sitting with Dean reading the pages as Sam was doing his laundry.

"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts." I said.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us," Sam said. He was tossing his darks into the machine.

Dean took the pages from me and started reading, '"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth."'

"Stop it," Sam said.

I took the pages and mimicked Sam's voice. "'Stop it.' Sam said.' Guess what you do next." I said.

Sam turned around and huffed getting annoyed with Dean and my teasing.

"'Sam turned his back on Dean and Kelly, his face brooding and pensive.' I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your 'brooding and pensive' shoulders." Dean said. Sam sighed and I looked down at the pages.

"You just thought Dean was a dick," I said laughing.

"The guy's good," Sam said and Dean got offended.

We finished at the laundromat and Chuck called to let us know that he needed to see us. We went back to his house. We went into the living room and I sat on the sofa. Chuck was walking around the room carrying a handful of pages.

"So… You wrote another chapter?" I asked.

"This was all so much easier before you were real," Chuck said.

"We can take it; just spit it out," Dean said encouraging Chuck.

"You especially are not gonna like this." He said to Dean.

"I didn't like hell."  
"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck said.

"Coming to kill him?" I asked.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight," Chuck said.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked getting upset.

Chuck went to the desk and put on his glasses. "Uh… let's see, uh." Then Chuck started to read, "'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion'."

Sam started to laugh, "You're kidding me, right?" Sam said.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't?" Sam asked, "I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?"

"It's just a first draft," Chuck said a little deflated.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." I said.

"No, uh, this time she's a 'comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana'," Chuck answered.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the… 'fiery demonic' whatever?" Dean said.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet," Chuck said.

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam said.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" I asked Chuck.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, your 'process'," Dean said.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so… I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened I thought it was a crazy dream." Chuck said.

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really." Chuck continued.

"You can't seriously believe-" Sam asked Dean and me.

"Humor me," Dean said. He stood up and Chuck held up the pages that he had been holding.  
"Look, why don't we, we just…" Dean took the pages from Chuck. "Take a look at these and see what's what." Turning to Chuck said. "You—"

"…Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah."

We went over everything and went to the car. Dean and I agreed that we should get out of town before everything went to Hell and Lilith showed up. Sam, on the other hand, wasn't taking this as serious as he should have been. I took shotgun next to Dean and Sam took the back. We were driving making our way out of town.

"Dean, Kelly, come on. 'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face'." Sam said reading from Chuck's latest chapter.

"So?" I asked turning to look at Sam.

"So, we have seen Dean gushing blood," Sam said then directing the rest to Dean. "You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid." "What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is this — all of this — is totally implausible, it's nuts," Sam said.

"Sam, Chuck's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?" I said.

Sam scoffed and continued reading. "Huh. 'Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.'"

"A tarp?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that." Sam answered annoyed.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result," I said.

"So we're just gonna run?" Sam said.

"Or we are being safe," I said under my breath. Dean took my hand trying to keep me from taking Sam's head off.

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith," Dean said.

There were a roadblock and Dean come to a stop. A deputy leans over to talk to Dean.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Bridge is out ahead." The deputy said.

"We're just trying to get out of town," Dean asked.

"Yeah, afraid not." He answered Dean.

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?" I asked. "I just got a phone call that my daughter is sick and I would love to get to her as soon as possible."

"I am so sorry to hear that miss. But to get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge." He answered me.

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. Afraid y'all are gonna have to spend the night in town." He said.

We ended up at a dinner so that we could have dinner. We were sitting at a table and Dean was now reading Chuck's book. Sam and I were looking at the menu.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path." Dean said.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left—" Dean said.

"Then we go right," Sam said cutting off Dean.

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you…" Dean said.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you," Sam said.

I smiled and giggled because I hadn't been brought into the conversation. "What are you giggling at Kelly? No, burger for you either." Dean answered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. "Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else." I said.

The waitress walked over to the table and Dean looked at her and asked. "Hi, uh, what's good?"

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country." She said.

Sam laughed at that and I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"I'll just have the Cobb salad, please," Sam said.

"I'll have you Chicken Caesar salad, please," I said.

"I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks." Dean said.

I laughed at Dean's order. The waitress took our menus and left.

"This whole thing's ridiculous," Sam said.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

"Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen."

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close." Sam pointed out.

"So?" Dean said.

"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity." Sam said.

"Are you—" Dean started to get upset. I cleared my throat and Dean settled down. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight," Sam said.

"Cobb salad for you. The Chicken Caesar salad for you. And the tofu veggie burger for you." The waitress said handing us all of our food.

We all nodded and thanked her for our food.

"It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight." Dean said. He then took a huge bite of his burger and his eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." The waitress said taking Dean's plate away.

Sam made a face as he ate his salad. We finished our food and went to a motel in town. The Toreador Motel.

"Dean, this place charges by the hour," I said.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds Sam at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember, sweetheart?" Dean said.

"Right," I said getting out of the car and walking to the front desk to get a room for the night. We got a room and put our stuff down. Dean pulled out the hex bags and put them around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room." He answered.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View." He said walking over to the table where Sam had put down his stuff. He reaches into Sam's bag and pulls out SAM's laptop, smiling.

"Oh, dude, come on," Sam said whining.

"Just call it a little insurance," Dean said.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Well, the pages say that Kell and I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So we're gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you?" Dean said.

"No homework. Watch some porn." I said walking out to the Impala.

Dean parked the car a few blocks from the motel. He checked the doors, then we walked away to the other side of the street. I heard a noise coming from where the Impala was. There were two teenagers attempting to break into the car. Dean turned to run back to the car.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, watch out!" I yelled at him.

Dean didn't notice a minivan coming down the street and it hit him. He was knocked to the ground, unconscious. It wasn't too bad. He hit the ground hard, but he didn't hit his head. I ran to him. The woman who was driving got out and was leaning over Dean next to me. Dean was starting to move and wake up. He was still lying in the middle of the road. The driver had star earrings and her daughter had put Band-Aids on his face. I hadn't noticed or remembered what Chuck had written about earlier.

"Oh my god. Just take it easy, you're gonna be okay." She said.

"Whoa, Dean. Take it slow. I'm right here."

"Stars."

"What was that?" She asked. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay? And sorry about... you know." She said nodding to her daughter who must have been about 5 or 6 "M-My daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You're all better now." The little girl said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you for the help, sweetheart," I said.

I helped Dean to his feet and we went over to the Impala. The back window was shattered.

"Oh, no…" Dean said.

Dean is pissed as he looks at the back window. So, he walks to the side of the car he sees his reflection and sees the Band-Aids. Frowning, he slowly peels one off.

"Dean, calm down," I said.

"Kelly I am calm." He said putting a tarp on the back window.

We drove to Chuck's house. I picked the lock to the front door and we went into the living room and waited for him. We heard him at the door and he walked in slowly and didn't look surprised to find us sitting in his living room.

"Dean. Kelly." Chuck said.

"I take it you knew we'd be here," Dean said.

"You look terrible." He said to Dean.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck," Dean said.

"Oh," Chuck said.

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say is "oh"?!" Dean said.

"Dean!" I said in a whisper yell.

"Please don't yell at me," Chuck said.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean said.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck said.

"How you know what you know, for starters," I said, getting curious and trying to be nicer than Dean.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck said getting upset.

"That's not good enough," Dean said shoving Chuck against the wall. "How the Hell are you doing this?!"

"Dean, let him go!" Cas said surprising all of us. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord," Cas said.

We were surprised at the news that had just been told to all of us.

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." Cas said picking up one of the books and starting flipping through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean said.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Chuck.

Chuck opened a fresh bottle of whiskey and pours himself some. "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." He said.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean yelled.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." Chuck said.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean said turning to Cas.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word." Cas said.

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new-new testament?" I asked.

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel," Cas answered.

"You got to be kidding me." Chuck and Dean said together.

"I am not... kidding you," Cas said.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute," Chuck said walking up the stairs.

"Him? Really?" I asked.

"You should've seen Luke," Cas said.

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean said.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command." Cas said.  
"How high?" Dean asked.

"Very," Cas answered.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked.

"Around what?" Cas asked.

"The thing between Sam and Lilith. How do we stop it from happening?" I asked.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass." Cas said.

Dean and I left Chuck's house and went back to get Sam. We were going to get out of here no matter what. We pulled up to the motel and I noticed that the sign said RED Motel. I shook my head and walked into the room.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Dean said.

"What? Where?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out." He said.

"Sammy, where are all the hex bags?" I asked confused.

"I burned them." He said.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if" —" Sam said.

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if". Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet." I said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us," Dean explained.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here." I said.

"No," Sam said.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you," Dean said.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Sam started to argue.

"So what? You think you can take her?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out, Dean and Kell, and I say bring her on." He said.

"Sam…" Dean said.

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Dean said. Sam was surprised at Dean's words. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how." Dean said.

"It's not what you think," Sam said.

"Then what is it, Sam? Because what you are doing is not normal." I said. Dean grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine and went to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean asked Sam.

"No," Sam answered.

We turned back to the door. Dean pauses again, then dropped his bag forcefully on a chair by the door. I did the same with my bag and then he took my hand and we went outside. We walked over to the soda machine and Dean dropped some coins into it. He was pissed even more than he had been all day. He turned around and looked up at the sky. He was at the end of his rope. I sat down on the bench that was looking out into the parking lot. I was looking at my boots and trying to figure out what we were going to do to get out of this.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But... I am fresh out of options. So, please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please." Dean's words echoed in my ears, then I heard the sound of flapping wings.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean." Cas said.

"So does that mean you'll help us?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure what I can do," Cas said

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up." I said standing up and walking over to Dean and Cas.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere." Cas said.

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please." Dean said.

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do," Cas said.

"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?" I asked.

"Yes," Cas said looking at me.

"So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry," Cas said.

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking." Dean said getting angry he pushed past Cas and took me with him.

"Dean. Kelly." Cas said.

"What?!" I asked getting mad that yet again the angels wouldn't help out when life was going to hell.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected." Cas said.

"I get that," Dean said.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon." Cas said.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" I asked.

"Yes," Cas said.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon—" Dean started.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help." Cas said.

"Thanks, Cas," I said smiling at me.

"Good luck," Cas said.

Dean and I jumped into the Impala and drove to Chuck's house. We walked right into his house without knocking on the front door.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this." Chuck said in fear.

"Come on. I need you to come with me. With us." Dean said

"What? Where?" Chuck asked.  
"To the motel where Sam is," I said.

"That's where Lilith is," Chuck said.

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her." Dean said.

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her." Chuck said.

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked." I said.

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story —" Chuck said.

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left," Dean said.

"But... I'm just a writer." Chuck said.

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck." Dean said.

"No friggin way," Chuck said.

"Okay, well, then, how about this – I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out," Dean said.

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel," Chuck said a little confused.

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is." Dean said.

Chuck got into the Impala and we drove to the motel as quickly as possible. We all ran into the room.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck yelled.

"You've got to be joking," Lilith said to Chuck. She was laughing as she was moving toward Chuck.

"Oh, this is no joke," Dean said. The room started to tremble and quake and a bright white light was shining into the room. "You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"

Lilith looks at Sam. Then, she screams and the demon leaves her vessel. After she left, the room went back to normal. We dropped Chuck off at his house and hit the road. I was sitting in the back of the Impala. The rear window was still busted, still clumsily covered in a tarp flapping in the wind. Sam was telling Dean about the conversation that he had with Lilith and how she was willing to call off everything.

"So a deal, huh?" Dean started.

"That's what she said," Sam said.

"To call the whole thing off – angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" I said.

"That was the gist of it," Sam answered.

"Huh," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You didn't think once about taking it?" I asked.

"You kidding me? Dude, you and Kell spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track." Sam said.

"I'm just saying…" I said.

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean said

"Anyway, that's not the point," Sam said.

"What's the point?" I asked.

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running." Sam said.

"Running from what?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing." Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam said.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	20. When the Levee Breaks

I have been at home for almost 4 months. I haven't seen much of the boys or Cas since we met Chuck. Bobby and I have been helping hunters when we can, but I have been watching little Abby start to grow more and more. She is walking now. I couldn't believe that she has started to babble and was trying to communicate. I had spent today with Bobby, helping him work on my car. Abby was in her playpen with some of her toys. That evening I was sitting in the office and my cell phone screen lit up. Dean's name appeared.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked.

"Kell, it's Sam," Dean said. "He isn't doing well. He is drinking demon blood."

"Oh my god. Dean, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Can I talk to Bobby." Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean. I'll get him."

I found Bobby reading a book to Abby in her room.

"Bobby, Dean needs your help. I'll take Abby. She needs to go to bed soon anyway." I said.

"Okay, sweetheart." He said handing me, Abby. I handed the phone to him and he left the room.

I finished reading the book to Abby, put her into her PJs, turned on the night light, kissed her goodnight and put her into the crib.

"Goodnight my sweet girl," I said.

I walked downstairs and found Bobby sitting in his office.

"What are we going to do with Sam," I asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I need to go set up the panic room so that we can help Sam." Bobby said.

"Sounds good, Bobby."

We were sitting in the office together when I called Sam's cell.

"Hey, Kelly," Sam answered.

"Hey, you and Dean better get your asses to Bobby's ASAP," I said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses over here." I said as Bobby got the panic room ready and hung up the phone.

Bobby and I went upstairs, sat in the office, and waited for Sam and Dean to get here. They pulled up at about 2:30 am. I heard Abby start to cry over the monitor. I went up to her as Bobby opened the door.

"Well, thanks for shaking a tail," Bobby said.

"Yeah, you got it."

I had Abby in my arms as we walked down to the panic room.

"Go on inside. I wanna show you something." Bobby told Sam.

Sam went inside the room and looked around.

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked.

"You are," Bobby said.

"This is for your own good, Sammy," I said.

Bobby locked the door. I turned away from the door as I heard Sam yelling at us.

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Sam yelled. "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?"

I walked up the stairs to get to go put Abby back to sleep. She was sleeping just about as much as I was. This Nephilim thing was taking a toll on our sleeping patterns and she was getting cranky. I put her in her crib and then went to bed. I had been in my bed for maybe 45 minutes when I heard a knock on my door. Dean came into the room.

"Hey, babe." He said.

"Hi. What do you need?" I asked somewhat annoyed because I really wanted to sleep.

"Can you come down and help us downstairs?" Dean asked.

I huffed, rolled out of bed, and walked downstairs to help Dean and Bobby figure out what was going to happen with Sam. It had been almost a week and we hadn't found anything that would help us. Everyday Abby would go over to Dean and sit with him, wanting his attention. He would hold her and love her even though he was stressed out about Sam. It had been about a week and I made breakfast for everyone. I handed Dean a plate and took Abby from him. He took it willingly. I walked to the top of the basement stairs so I could hear the conversation that was going on downstairs. I knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but this was my family too.

"I have food for you," Dean said in a stern voice.

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny." Sam said.

"Damn straight," Dean said

"Dean, come on. This is crazy."

"No. Not until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it." Dean said.

"I'm not some junkie," Sam said.

I walked down the stairs and made eye contact with Sam through the little window.

"Really, Sam? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?" Sam asked.

"If it smells like a duck," I said.

"Dean, Kelly. I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?" Dean interjected.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic." Dean said.

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?" Sam yelled through the window. Abby jumped in my arms. Dean looked at me and gestured for me to go back to the office with Bobby. I did as I was directed, which never happened.

I got to the office and sat in Bobby's 'grandpa' chair. Abby wanted me to read to her. So, I grabbed my copy of 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1' and started to read to her. She loved to listen to me reading to her. Dean walked into the room and looked at the two of us reading. He sat down on the other side of the room. Bobby went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He handed one to Dean.

"Stop! Stop!" We could hear Sam yelling. Abby was getting unhappy and I pulled her close to my chest comforting her.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean asked.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby said.

The phone rang. Bobby sighed and answered it. "Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you."  
"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked.

"He knows," Bobby answered.

The phone rings again. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." Bobby said.

"Bobby, could you please watch your language. I don't want Abby to start to use those words when she starts talking." I said.

"She doesn't understand me, sweetheart," Bobby said.

"No, but she will when she gets older and I want her to be a polite, sweet girl. Not a little girl with a hunter's mouth." I said.

Bobby rolled his eyes because he was still on the phone with Rufus. About 15 minutes later he got off the phone.

"What did Rufus call about, Bobby?" I asked

"The news. The news ain't good." He said.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'." Dean said

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast." Bobby said.

"How many are left?" I asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?" Bobby asked.

"You tell me," Dean said.

"I'm just wondering," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked annoyed at Bobby's question.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." Bobby said.

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean asked getting upset.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son." Bobby started. "All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

I had just put Abby to bed when I heard Dean screaming outside. I looked out the window and he was looking out to the sky, yelling and screaming for Cas to get down here. Nothing was happening. I ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Dean you aren't going to have a voice if you keep screaming like that," I said making my way to him.

"I know but it is worth a shot," Dean said turning to me. "Is Abby asleep?"

"Yes, she is. Come inside you need rest." I said.

"I can't, sweetheart. I need Cas to get his ass down here."

"I know babe, I am going to stay with you and wait for that feathery winged dick head to get down here and help us," I said.

"I thought you said something about watching our language earlier?" Dean said pulling me into him.

"I did but our little one isn't down here right now," I said smiling up at Dean. He leaned down and kissed me. That moment I heard the flapping of wings. I pulled away from Dean.

"Really, you come now?" I ask Cas annoyed at his impeccable timing.

Dean, on the other hand, felt a little more thankful for Cas's timing. "Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now." Dean said.

"What do you want?" Cas asked.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois," Dean asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Cas," I said.

"You were gonna tell me something," Dean said.

"Well, nothing of import," Cas said.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven, but it was 'not of import'?" Dean said.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?" Cas asked.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked.  
"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps." Cas said

"Crank up the hell blood regimen," I said looking down at my feet. I hated that it would come to this.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it." Cas said.

"No," I said looking in-between the two of them.

Dean ignored my word. "If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" He asked.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Cas said.

"God, you're a dick these days," I said.

Dean turned away and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'm in." He said.

"Dean, no. You can't do this!" I yelled. "Think about your daughter. Think about how Sam will feel that you are doing this again. Think about me." I said.

"Kelly, please," Dean said pleading for me to stay quiet.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Dean said.

"Say it," Cas said.

"Cas, don't let him do this. Don't do this to us." I said pleading with the angel.

Dean didn't listen to me. "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." He said to Cas.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Cas asked Dean.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now you wait. And we call on you when it's time." Cas said.

Cas disappeared. I looked at Dean. I couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Dean Winchester, you are going to be the death of me. I am sick of you sacrificing yourself for your brother every time he is in trouble. I know that John told you to 'look after Sammy'. But I need you to take care of Abby and me. Be her dad." I said.

"Kelly, I need to do this for Sam. He needs help and if I can help him, I am going to do it." He said.

I was so angry. I went into the house and went to my room, but I didn't slam the door to Abby's room. I just picked her up and held her close to me.

"Baby girl, why do I let your daddy get me so upset?" I asked.

She, being 8 months old, couldn't answer, but she smiled at me and made sweet cooing noises. I picked up the book I had been reading to her earlier and read her another chapter before putting her back to bed. After that, I went to my bed. The next day I got up and checked on Abby who was magically still asleep. 'Praise God' I thought to myself. I walked down to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of hot black coffee. It was strong and smelled amazing. I walked into the office and saw Bobby and Dean going over some things. I could hear Sam yelling for us from the panic room.

"Guys! Help!" He yelled as loud as he could. "Bobby! Dean! Kelly! Help! Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! Help! Dean!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked.

"You're not wrong, Bobby. He willingly gave up his freedom to serve those feathery winged dicks." I said leaning against the doorway.

Dean looked at me and made a face. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. He looked back at Bobby pleading for him to change the subject. But Bobby didn't let him off that easy.

"I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Bobby asked.

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan." Dean said.

"Then why in the hell did you—" I said.

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?" Dean said turning to me.

"I see your point," Bobby said.

Then the house got quiet. Like really quiet. I walked over to the stairs to listen for Abby. But there was nothing coming from upstairs.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing," I said.

We all ran to the basement. I stood behind Bobby and Dean as they opened the little window. Sam was on the floor of the panic room having a seizure.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked.

"You really think he would?" I asked from behind them.

"I think he'd do anything," Dean said.

Sam was slammed against the wall as if something had thrown him there.

"That ain't faking," Bobby said.

He and Dean ran into the room and pinned him down to the cot.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety," Bobby said. "Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit." He yelled. "Kelly, get the cuffs!"

I did as I was told and grabbed the cuffs and rags so that they wouldn't hurt Sam's wrists. I ran back into the room and handed them to Bobby.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." Dean said.

We went back upstairs and I went to wake up Abby and brought her back downstairs. She wanted to go and sit with Dean so she tottled over to him. He picked her up and held her close to him.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him." Dean said.

"No, it isn't, Dean. We are." I said.

"What?" Dean said.

"Kelly's right. I'm sorry, Dean. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer." Bobby said.

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." Dean said getting upset. He put Abby down and said. "Go to Mommy." Abby came to me and put her hands up. I picked her up as Bobby kept talking.

"And if he dies?" He asked.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean said with anger in his voice.  
I took Abby to the kitchen to make her breakfast, as well as to get her away from the yelling that was coming from Bobby's office. I put Abby in her highchair and started to laugh and giggle at me as I made her mashed bananas and strawberries and put them in front of her. She ate it all up and had made a mess. So, I grabbed a rag and wiped her face clean. I took her out for a walk to get her tired so she would take a good nap. Dean came with us and was holding Abby's hand.

Abby had been babbling since we went for our walk when she looked between Dean and me. "Dada, dada, dada." She babbled to Dean.

"Did she just…" Dean asked.

"I think she just did," I said smiling.

Dean picked her up. "Say it again, baby girl."

"Dada, dada." She said smiling.

Dean got the biggest smile on his face and he kissed her cheeks making her giggle and wiggle in his arms. I smiled at the two of them, then I heard Bobby calling us back to the house. We walked back and Abby looked at me and leaned out of Deans arms.

"Mamma." she said.

"Oh my goodness, that is the most amazing sound I have ever heard," I said.

Dean handed Abby to me and kissed the top of my head. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I have to do this for Sam." He said.

"I know, Dean. I understand." I said looking into his green eyes.

I took Abby to her room for nap time. I rocked her and read her another chapter of 'Harry Potter'. She fell asleep in my arms. I kept reading. I must have fallen asleep in the glider because I woke up to Abby toddling around the room playing with some of her toys.

"Oh, my miss Abby how long have you been awake?" I asked picking her up. She smiled at me and started to babble at me.

I took her downstairs and put her in the playpen so that she could be in the kitchen and I could make dinner. Bobby and Dean were still in the office looking into how to save Sam. I made burgers, fries, and cherry pie for dinner and of course little miss Abby got baby food.

"Dinner's ready," I said walking into the office handing Dean and Bobby their plates of food.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Bobby said.

I walked back into the kitchen to feed Abby and to eat my food. Abby ate her food, I finished mine and served everyone their pie. I grabbed another cup of coffee with my pie. After I finished, I took Abby into the office and said

"Say goodnight to papa and daddy, Abby," I said.

"Dadadada." Abby babbled at Dean and "Papapapa" to Bobby. She smiled at them and I smiled at her.

Dean took her into his arms and kissed her goodnight and so did Bobby. I took her to her room to get her ready for bed. I rocked her and put her in the crib.

"Goodnight, baby of mine," I said.

"Mamamama." She babbled in her sleep.

I was started to walk down the stairs and I heard Dean talking to Bobby.

"I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster." Dean said.

"I know, son. I just want you to think about that baby of yours and her mom." Bobby said. "I see the way that they look at you and the way you look at them. Be wise about this Dean. Please." Bobby's voice started to break.

I went into the kitchen and there was a lore book on the table. Bobby and Dean had fallen asleep in the office. I grabbed two blankets and covered Dean with one of them and I did the same to Bobby with the other. I wanted them to rest. This was hard for everyone, but it twice as hard for Dean. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It was 2:45 am. I heard a noise so I grabbed my sawed-off shotgun. I saw Sam walk out the front door. I went out behind him and saw that he was going to steal the Impala. I cocked my gun.

"Sammy, where do you think you are going?" I said. "The only place you're going is back inside with me." I continued.

"No," Sam said.

"Damn it, Sam," I said.

"You won't shoot me, Kelly."

"Don't test me," I said.

"You won't do it. You can't do it." Sam said stepping closer to me so that my gun was touching his chest.

"We're trying to help you, Sam," I said feeling tears roll down my face.

"Then shoot." He said moving the gun so that it was right where his heart was.

He was right. I couldn't shoot him. I paused too long. Sam took the gun out of my hands and knocked me unconscious. I woke up to Bobby and Dean calling my name looking for me. I had a splitting headache. I knew that I had to have a black eye because I couldn't open my left eye. Bobby found me first and bent down to help me.

"Kelly! Kelly, wake up, sweetheart." Bobby said. "Dean, I found her!"

"Thank God. Kell, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, but Sam is gone," I said my voice raspy. "I'm going to kill him," I said getting up.

Bobby helped me up and walked me to the house. Dean put his arm around my shoulders. Then, we tried to figure out how Sam got out of the panic room. We went downstairs and Bobby unlocked the door of the panic room.

"How the hell did he get out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps." I said.

"Demons? Ruby." Dean said.

"That'd be my guess," Bobby said.

"That bitch," I said under my breath. 'I am so going to kill now.' I thought to myself.

"How did she even touch the door?" Dean asked.

"You think she's got the mojo?" Bobby said.

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man." Dean said

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to." I said ready to take his head off because he knocked me out.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point, I hope he's with Ruby." Dean said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because killing her's the next big item on my to-do list," Dean said.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty," I said

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." Dean said.

"Dean, one thing. He took the Impala." I said.

Dean stepped out of the room and went up the stairs angry and not wanting to address the issues. I followed behind him and heard Abby crying. I went to her room and picked her up to comfort her because it was only 5:30 and she usually got up at 8:30. I took her downstairs with me because she wouldn't go back to sleep. I walked into the office and Dean and Bobby were talking.

"One thing," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked.

I understood what was going on so I interjected into the conversation. "Sam doesn't want to be found, which means he's going to be almost impossible to find," I said.

"Yeah, we'll see," Dean said pissed.

Bobby was doing research in the office for a few hours and Dean and I were arguing about if I could go with him to bring Sam back.

"Kelly, no. You need to stay here with Abby."

"Dean, I am one of the best hunters around. I can handle myself. I want to help bring Sam home." I said.

"I'm not saying your not. But this is about Sam and me. Our family—"

"Dean Winchester! How dare you. I am your family. Bobby and I are apart of this family." I said. "Don't you dare say that this is just about you and Sam."

I turned around and found Bobby coming into the kitchen where we were arguing.

"Police found your car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota." Bobby said to Dean.

"He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?" Dean asked.

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes." Bobby said.

"What was the other one?" I asked.

"White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign." Bobby said.

"You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did." Dean said.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know that kid. All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick." Dean said. "Kelly, I am going to need your help. Please come with me."

"Okay, let's go," I said. "Let me get Abby, then we can go."

"Yeah…Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"Bobby is going to need to drive us to your car in Jamestown. Then we can go get Sam."  
Dean understood. We got into Bobby's car and went to get the Impala. We pulled up to the Impala. Dean got out of the car, I kissed Abby who was asleep in her car seat and then, I followed Dean to the Impala. He had checked out the car and then got into the driver side and I got into the passenger side. We headed to get Sam. We hit the road and Dean was driving really fast.

"Bobby said that the cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River," I said.

"How far away are we?" Dean asked.

"A couple of hours. Bobby pulled up a weather map and made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon sign." I answered.

"A good place to look," Dean said.

"Dean, can I bring something up?" I asked.

"Sure, babe. What is it?"

"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away." I said. "Even though he was a dick knocking me out."

"Right." He answered me shortly.

"Dean, I know you're mad. I understand. You got a right to be. Hell, I am mad at him. But, I'm just saying. We need to be good to him anyway. We got to get through to him."

"I know, Kell." He said flatly.

We got to the hotel that we figured Sam was at. Dean sent me down the hallway to the room that we figured was where Ruby and Sam were staying. I was hidden so that no one could see me. That was when I heard Sam leave the room. I walked in first and found Ruby.

"Hey, bitch. Did ya miss me?" I asked.

She swung at me and we started throwing punches at each other. It was getting heated when Sam came back into the room and found me beating the crap out of Ruby

"Kelly. No. Let her go. Just take it easy." Sam said pulling me off of her. Dean was right behind him with the demon blade in hand ready to take Ruby out himself. Sam let me go and he grabbed Dean holding him back.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am." Dean said. "And I brought back up." He said gesturing to me.

"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this." Sam said. "Kelly, I am so sorry about what I did to you. I am so, so, so sorry."

"As soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want, Sammy. I can't deal with you if she is here." I said.

"Ruby, get out of here," Sam said to Ruby.

"No, she's not going anywhere," I said stepping closer to her.

Ruby ran for the door and before I could get to her I had two strong arms around my waist. "Kelly, no," Sam said holding me in the same place. Ruby got away and when the door closed behind her. Sam didn't let go of me in fear that I would run after her.

"She's poison, Sam," Dean said.

"It's not what you think, Dean," Sam argued.

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit. I have seen both of my parents go through this. I may have been little when it happened but I remember what it looked like and you are showing all the signs." I said.

"She was looking for Lilith," Sam said.

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday," Dean said.

"You're wrong, Dean," Sam said getting more and more upset.

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. We just want you to be okay. You would do the same for Dean. You know you would. You would do the same for me." I said.

"Just listen," Sam said.

Sam let go of my arm and the knife that he had gotten away from Dean. He tried to compose himself and calm down.

"Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean, Kelly. We'll do this together." Sam said.

"That sounds great. As long as it's you, me, and Dean. Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now." I said.

"I can't," Sam said. I shook my head.

"Really, Sam…" I said turning away from him. Dean did the same.

"Dean, Kell, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your heads around it, but maybe one day you both will understand." Sam said. "I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

I kept my back to Sam as Dean turned back around.

"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this," Dean said.  
"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you." Sam said with snark in his voice.

"You don't think I can?" Dean said.

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough." Sam said.

That did it for me. "And who the hell are you?" I said turning back to him.

"I'm being practical here, Kelly. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing." I said getting more and more mad.

"Stop bossing me around, Kelly. You're not my sister." He yelled at me. I was taken aback my 'little' Sammy. He never talked to me like that. He turned his attention to Dean. "Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam." Dean said.

"Yes, I do," Sam said.

"Then that's worse," I said.

"Why? Look, I'm telling you—"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—" Dean said cutting himself off not wanting to hurt Sam and push him away.

"What? No. Say it." Sam said tears starting to perk in his eyes.

"It means you're a monster." I continued for Dean.

"Is that what you think of me, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer a single tear rolled down his face. It was a hard moment for everyone to swallow. Sam took that as his answer and he punched Dean sending him flying to the ground. I took a step back in fear. I knew I couldn't punch Sam he was head and shoulders taller than I was. Dean got back up and started to punch Sam back.  
"Dean, Sam. Stop!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

They continued to fight and punch each other. Sam was fighting hard. The room was demolished because of what was going on. Sam threw Dean to the floor and he bent over Dean's body and started to shock him.

I screamed at him. "Sam, no. Let him go!" I ran at him and he pushed me back and I hit the wall where a broken lamp was I got cut up pretty bad and looked at the fight that was still going on between Dean and Sam.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Sam said letting go of Dean and standing up to his full height. Sam was menacing and scary from this position of the floor. He walked away from Dean. I moved over to Dean. Sam walked to the door. But before he could leave Dean yelled at him.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back," Dean said trying to catch his breath.

"Sam, please…" I sobbed.

Sam stopped for a moment looked at us and then he turned and left the hotel. 

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	21. Lucifer Rising

Dean and I left the hotel. We looked horrible. Dean leaned on me as we walked back into the house. Bobby is standing in the doorway of the house holding Abby. There were no words exchanged between us and Bobby about Sam. I went upstairs and took a shower and cleaned up all of my cuts and scrapes. I walked down stairs and went to Bobby's office where Bobby, Abby, and Dean were. I took Abby in my arms.

"Dean? Dean! Have you listened to a word I said?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dean said.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy," Bobby said. I looked up at the two of them trying to figure if I should speak up or keep quiet. I decided to keep quiet for now.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean said turning to Bobby from the window.

"I know you're pissed," Bobby said. "And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your—"

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?" Dean said.

"He's your brother. And he's drowning." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened. He hurt us and I can't let that happen again." Dean said.

"So try again," Bobby said.

"It's too late," Dean said.

"There's no such thing," Bobby said.

"No, damn it! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants." Dean said.

"You don't mean that Dean," I said. "Sammy needs us."

"Yes I do, Kelly. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore, Kell. Or if he ever was."

Bobby was pissed that and started in on Dean.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby yelled at Dean.

"I told him, 'you walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Dean said getting upset.

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward." Bobby said.

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Dean stated.

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. You have a beautiful daughter and Kelly loves you. So you do all of us a favor. Don't be him. Don't push people away." Bobby said.

Dean turned back to the window. I started to walk over to him. Then, he just disappeared. I turned around and handed Abby to Bobby. As I turned around, I realized that I wasn't in Bobby's office anymore. I was in a beautiful room that had magnificent paintings and Dean was in front of me with a surprised look on his face. Zachariah and Cas were behind me as I turned to them.

"Kelly, welcome to the party," Zachariah said.

"Where the Hell am I, ass hat?" I asked Zachariah. "Send us back home," I said getting more upset.

"Let us worry about that." He said to me and then turned to Dean. "We want you... focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles," Dean said.

"All the seals have fallen. Except one." Zachariah said.

"What," I said stepping towards him. "Have you tried to stop any of them?" I said to Zachariah but he just ignored me.

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Dean said.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different." Zachariah said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight." Zachariah said to Dean.

"Where?" I asked.

"We're working on it," Zachariah said.

"Well, work harder," I said.

"We'll do our job." He said to me then turned to Dean. "You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean asked getting upset.

"All in good time," Zachariah said.

"Isn't now a good time?" I asked.

"Have faith, you two." He said to us.

"What, in you? Give us one good reason why we should." I said.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." He said turning to Dean.

I turned to Cas and gave him a pleading look. But, he wouldn't look at me. He just looked down at the ground with guilt in his eyes. They disappeared and left Dean and me alone.

"Damn it. I hate Angels." I said.

We were left in the room by ourselves. I was sitting on one of the sofas on the phone with Bobby letting him know what happened. Dean is pacing back and forth across the room. He's holding his phone in his hand debating if he was going to call Sam or not.

"Ah, screw it," Dean said opening his phone.

Sam must not have answered because Dean started to leave a message.

"Hey, it's me. Uh…" Dean started and clearing his throat. "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry."

Then, Dean hung up.

"Babe… We are going to get out of this. We are going to save Sam and the World." I said getting up and moving over to Dean. "Trust me, babe… I know we will get out of this."

Dean pulled me into his arms. "Kell, you are amazing. I am glad that you are with me right now." He said kissing the top of my head.

Dean and I had been locked into the room for what seemed like hours. We were getting board. I was upside down hanging off of one of the sofas. Dean was walking around the room messing around with the different objects that were on one of the mantels. He knocked one of them off on purpose making me jump a little and chuckled at me. Cas appeared in the room catching my attention.

"You asked to see me?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something," Dean said.  
"Anything you wish," Cas answered.

"I need you to take us to see Sam," Dean said.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"There's something I got to talk to him about," Dean answered.

"What's that?" Cas asked.

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy." Dean said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't think that's wise," Cas said.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion," Dean said.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Cas asked.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need." Dean said. "And make sure that Kelly is safe."

"No," Cas answered.

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that we're trapped here?" I asked.

"You can go wherever you want," Cas said.

"Super. I want to go see Sam." Dean said

"Except there," Cas answered.

"I want to take a walk with Kell." He said.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Cas said.

"Cas," I said trying to figure out why he was being so aloof.

"No." He answered.

"You know what? Screw this noise. We are out of here." Dean said taking me by the hand and turning to the door.

"Through what door?" Cas asked.

We turned back to Cas and then looked back at the door. It was gone. There was now just a smooth wall in its place. I turned back to Cas.

"Damn it, Cas. Let us go." I said.

He disappeared without an answer.

"Damn it." Dean echoed my words.

Again, we were left alone in the room. Dean started to get more and more upset about us being stuck while the world out there was going to Hell. Dean was trying to break through the wall, but once he did any damage the hole was gone. He was getting upset and threw the pedestal that he was using to break through the wall.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah said.

"Let us go!" I said to him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He answered me. Then, turning to Dean said, "Like I told you, too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother." Dean said. "Let Kelly and me go."

"That's... ill-advised," Zachariah said.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face—" I said. I really hated Zachariah.

"Kelly." Dean put his hand on my shoulder. Then, he turned to Zachariah. "What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice, Lilith?"

"You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith." Zachariah said with a sigh.

"What?" Dean and I said together.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station." Zachariah said.

"But for me, Sam and Kelly, we can stop…" Dean said.

"You don't want to stop it, do you?" I asked.

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you." Zachariah said.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" I said getting upset.

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zachariah explained.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?" Zachariah asked Dean and me.

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" I asked stepping closer to Zachariah.

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Zachariah said.

Dean started to look at a statue on the mantel and Zachariah had noticed.

"Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith." Dean said.

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it." Zachariah answered.

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" I asked.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. The two of you are so annoying. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in two of you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all." Zachariah said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Zachariah gestured to a painting on the wall. It was a picture of Saint Michel taking on Lucifer.

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts." Zachariah said with a chuckle. I was pissed and wanted to punch him in the face. "Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh." He continued.

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asked.

"God? God has left the building." Zachariah answered.

Dean and I exchanged looks and when we looked back at Zachariah, he was gone. Again, we were left alone. I was now walking around the room trying to think of a way to get out and Dean was trying to call Sam yet again. Dean couldn't get a signal to call Sam. I turned around and Cas was there.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." Cas said to Dean.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Cas said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Cas looked down guilty. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I." Cas said gesturing to Dean and I. "And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"'Sorry'?" Dean yells punching Cas in the face. Cas barely flinches and Dean grabs his hand in pain. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry"." Dean continued.

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your…" Cas said.

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean answered.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

"Cas, what about Abby? What about our family?" I said. "Cas, can't you see that it is good to have this family."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. I want to be with my family." Dean said putting his arm around me. Cas turned away from us. I could see the guilt that he was feeling. "Look at me!" Dean said stepping away from me grabbing Cas' shoulder and turning him back to face him. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible camp."

"Help us - now. Please, Cas." I said.

"What would you have me do?" Cas asked.

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." Dean said.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Cas said.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it," I said. Cas shook his head and looked down at the ground. "You spineless...…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." I said walking away from both Dean and Cas.

"Dean, Kelly -

"We're done!" Dean said and walked to where I was standing across the room. Dean looked behind him as we heard the sound of flapping wings. Cas was gone and yet again. The two of us were left alone.

"The next time you sell yourself to a bunch of winged dicks, just don't do it," I said to Dean.

"I won't." He answered.

We started to pace the room again. Dean started to get hungry and started to eat one of the burgers that were sitting on the table.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" I asked.

"I am hungry and they looked good. So, why waste food." He pointed out.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and kept pacing.

I was still pacing when Cas appeared behind me and shoved me against the wall. He put his hand over my mouth and I understood what he was going to do. Dean was about to grab Cas and get him off of me when Dean realized that Cas was going to help us. Cas cut his arm with the knife and started to paint the angel banishing sigil. At that moment Zachariah appeared.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the Hell you're doing?" Zachariah asked.

Cas finished the sigil and slammed his hand in the center of it. The room was filled with light and Zachariah was gone.

"What the Hell, Cas?" I asked.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Cas said.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith." Cas said.

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal," I said.

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." Cas pointed out to us.

Cas zapped us out of the 'angelic green room' and we appeared in Chuck's living room. He was on the phone and when he looked up, he was in shock.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." Chuck said, whoever on the other end must have gotten confused. "No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." He said hanging up the phone.

Chuck told us everything that he had seen about where Lilith would be tonight and where Sam and Ruby were.

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck said.

"Yeah, well…" Cas said glancing at Dean, "We're making it up as we go."

The whole room started to shake and a bright light came in from the window.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck said.

"It's the Archangel!" Cas said to Dean. "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"

Cas put his hand on Dean's forehead and I took Dean's hand. We were transported to St Mary's convent. Dean and I exchanged looks. I pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Thanks for that, sweetheart. Let's go get Sammy." Dean said.

"I agree, I want my Sammy back," I said.

We ran into the convent and when we got to a hallway, I saw Sam standing in front of an alter looking at Lilith. Ruby made eye contact with me, smiled an evil smile, and the door slammed. Dean and I ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Sam!" I yelled as I hit the door.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled.

Dean and I were trying to figure out how to get into the room and get Sam out. I remembered that I had a bobby pin in my hair. I started to work on the lock to get us in there to save Sam. We could faintly hear what was going on in the room

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"I can't believe it," Ruby said.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but... you did it."

"What? What - what did I do?"

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!" Ruby said.

"No, no, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!" Sam said.

"Crap," I said, but I never slowed down trying to get into the room.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." Ruby said.

"Oh, my god."

"Guess again." She said to Sam.

"You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!" Ruby said.

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" Sam said.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss." She said.

"The blood... You poisoned me." Sam said.

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." She said.

"Why? W-why me?"

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine."

We got into the room and I made my way to Ruby. She turned to us and had a smug smile on her face.

"You're too late," Ruby said.

"I don't care," I said walking across the room and stabbed her in the chest. "I knew that I was going to kill you," I said.

Sam had been holding Ruby so that she wouldn't move. He laid her on the floor when she stopped moving.

"I'm sorry," Sam said looking at us with brokenness in his eyes.

That was when I noticed there was a circle of blood on the floor and it was now forming into a portal of some kind.

"Sammy, let's go," I said.

"Dean... he's coming," Sam said looking at Dean.

We tried to get out of the room, but the door to the room slammed in our faces. The room was full of light and then everything went black.

Please leave a review! All feedback is appreciated :)


	22. Sympathy for the Devil

We were all bracing ourselves for the moment of impact, but it never came we found ourselves on an airplane watching an old 'Looney Tunes' show with Yosemite Sam and the Devil.

"What the devil is your name?" The Devil asked.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam." Yosemite Sam said.

"Yosemite Sam?" The Devil asked. He was flipping through a book. "Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you."

We all looked around and realized that we were no longer in the chapel, but that we were on a plane.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—" we heard the pilot say over the intercom.

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" The pilot continued.

Then there was a column of light shooting into the sky.

"Holy crap!" The pilot said as a shock wave hits the plane and makes it start to plummet to the ground. The oxygen masks drop down and we put them on.

We got off of the plane and went to rent a car. We got the cheapest one and headed to Ohio to go see Chuck as well as to find Cas. We had been driving for maybe 30 minutes. Sam turned on the radio and the first station was in a state of emergency report.

"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm—" The radio announcer said. "—saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."

"Change the station," Dean said.

Sam pokes a button on the digital radio.

"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—" The second announcer said.

Sam changed it to the next station "—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—".

Sam changes the station again "—a series of tremors—".

Yet again he pushed the buttons "—swine flu—".  
Sam turned off the radio. "Dean, Kelly, look—".

"Don't say anything," Dean said then paused. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

The car got quiet.

"Yeah, okay," Sam said.

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" I asked.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam suggested.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas." I added

We drove to Chuck's house and we walked in. The house was a mess. There was a noise that came from behind us we all turned, but there was nothing. We kept looking around when Chuck jumped out at Sam and hit him in the head with a toilet plunger.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam said stepping back to get away from the attack.

"Sam," Chuck said in surprise.

"Yeah!" Sam answered.

"Hey, Chuck," I said.

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asked.

"Well, my head hurts," Sam said.

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision." Chuck started. "You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back at Dean. "I didn't know," Sam said.

"Chuck, where's Cas?" I asked.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Chuck said.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Dean asked.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded." Chuck answered. "Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

I stepped toward Chuck and noticed that he had something next to his right ear.

"You got a—" I started to say gesturing to his head.  
"Uh...right here?" Chuck asked putting his hand on the left side of his head.

I gestured again but to the other side of his head. "Uh, the…"

He put his hand to the right side of his head. "Oh. Oh, god." Chuck said pulling something out of his hair. "Is that a molar?" He says looking at it. "Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard," I said.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us." Sam said looking at me.

"Yeah, exactly," I said.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"Oh, crap," Chuck said

"What?" I asked

"I can feel them," Chuck answered.  
"Thought we'd find you here," Zachariah said.

We turned around and Zachariah was standing there and there were two other angels standing with him.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us." Zachariah said to Dean.

"No, he isn't going anywhere with you, you dick. " I said stepping in front of Dean making Zachariah chuckle.

"You just keep your distance, asshat," Dean said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're upset," Zachariah said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean said.

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything." Zachariah said then turning to Sam. "Right, Sammy?" He said winking at Sam. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was—" He said turning more to the whole room. "—all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not—" he paused, "—it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again".

"Is that so?" I said. "You dicks really like to hear yourselves talk don't you?"

"Who are you to talk to me like this?" Zachariah said to me then turning to Dean said, "You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's…synergy".

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean asked. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" I asked.

"He is an angel. They's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies— the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help." Zachariah said.

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche," Dean said. "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

Dean moved me so that I was standing in between him and Sam.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah said. "You're bleeding." Zachariah noticed that Dean had cut his arm with a knife

"Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up," Dean said slapping his hand against the angel banishing sigil that he painted on the door.

"No!" Zachariah yelled. He and the other angels vanished in a white light. Chuck, Sam, and I all flinch in the light.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch," Dean said.

"This sucks ass," Chuck said.

"Agreed," I said.

After everything that happened we left Chuck's house. We went to a hotel in the city. Dean and I stayed in the hotel room and Sam went to look for some clues or what would be the best thing for us to do. I called Bobby and he was coming with Abby and should be here in a few hours. Sam came back from where ever he had gone to.

"Hey." Dean and I said at the same time.

"Hey," Sam answered.

Sam shut the door and tossed Dean and me each a little bag.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the bag in my hand.

"Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter." Sam answered.  
"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked looking at his.

"I made it," Sam said.

"How?" I asked.

The room was quiet for a minute and I looked over at Sam curiously.

"I...I learned it from Ruby." He answered.

Dean walked over to Sam and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" He asked.

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up." Sam said

"Supernatural methadone," I said.

"Yeah, I guess,"Sam answered looking at me then turning to Dean. "Dean—"

"Sam," Dean said walked back to me. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." He continued.

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean said starting to get upset.

"Dean," I said to try to calm him down.

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Dean said to Sam taking a deep breath.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" Dean asked.

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is," I said.

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil." Dean said.

Dean and I sat down on the bed watching TV, while Sam was reading John's journal at the table in the corner of the room.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" The interviewer asked.

"Two words. Carbon emissions." The environmentalist said.

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy," I said to the TV.  
There was a knock at the door. Dean moved away from me and pulled his gun. Sam answered the door. It was a young woman who must have been in her early to mid-twenties, but she looked about 12 years old.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked.

"Sam...is it really you?" She asked.

Sam glanced back at us. The woman stepped closer to Sam and then put her hand on Sam's chest.

"And you're so firm." She said.

I coughed trying to suppress laughter.

"Uh, do I know you? Sam asked.

She pulls back from Sam. But, Sam is still a little confused.

"No. But I know you." She said. "You're Sam Winchester. And you two are—" Then she looked at Dean and Me. "—not what I pictured. I'm Becky."

Becky stepped into the room and turned to all of us.

"I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" She said looking down and giggling. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."  
I stood up and looked at Becky. "Chuck?" I asked.

Sam closed the door behind Becky.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." She said.

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.'" She said.

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" I asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs." She said.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean asked.

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." She said stepping closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She said touching Sam's chest again. "For you."

Sam glanced at me and Dean awkwardly. Looking down at Becky asked. "Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No." She said staring at him.

When she was finished telling us everything. I walked up behind her.

"Becky, we are going to have to figure this out on our own. Thank you so much for everything. We owe you." I said smiling.

"Okay, I understand." She said. "Bye Sam."

She left and I turned to Sam and in my most innocent and mimicking voice, "Sam is it really you? Hahahaha." I couldn't help but start to laugh. "You two are perfect together," I said.

"Shut up, Kell," Sam said pushing me away from him toward Dean.

"Dean you aren't what I expected," I said still mimicking Becky's voice.

"Really, Kelly?" Dean asked laughing at me.

We were alone trying to figure out where to find the Michael sword. We had been doing research for almost an hour when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found Bobby and Abby.

"Hi, dad. Hey, baby girl." I said taking Abby from him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bobby said

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said.

Dean hugged Bobby.

"Good to see you all in one piece."

Bobby hugged Sam and they shared a smile as I shut the door.

"You weren't followed, were you?" I asked turning to Bobby.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby said.  
Sam started to laugh. "You heard," Sam said.

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby said.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" I asked.

"You better friggin hope so," Bobby answered.

Bobby pulled out a book that had a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. I looked over his shoulder while I rocked Abby in my arms. Sam and Dean looked at the painting as well.

"That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Bobby said.

Sam started looking through the other pages and found another painting of Michael.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean said. That made me giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby explained and pointed to the sword in the painting.

"So if we can find it…" I started.

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam said.

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby said.

Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked Sam.

Sam turned to Bobby. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sam…" I said.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Sam said ignoring me.

"Sam, stop it," Dean said.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free," Sam said.

"You what?" Bobby asked.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam said.

Bobby stood up front the table and walked closer to Sam. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." He said.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.  
"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby said.

"Bobby, you don't mean that," I said.

Sam nodded and looked down guilty knowing that Bobby was right. Dean kept his mouth shut. I was shocked at what was going on in front of me. Bobby wasn't acting like himself and I noticed. I wanted to step into this conversation, but Sam spoke up.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam said.

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby said shortly.

"Bobby, that was uncalled for," I said getting upset with the way he was treating Sam.

He just waved off what I said to him. He and Dean were doing research and I was sitting on the bed with Abby sitting with me and then trying to stand up and jump on the bed while I was holding her hands. She was smiling at me and laughing. I couldn't help but focus on her. But, I was also listening to the conversation that was going on between Bobby and Dean.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right," Bobby said to Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked still looking at one of the books that Bobby brought.

"About your brother," Bobby said. Dean looked at him a little confused. "What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe…"

"Maybe what, Bobby?" I asked as I picked up Abby and walked over to the table.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him," Bobby answered.

"Bobby," Dean said.

"He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right." Bobby said.

"Dad," Dean said getting up and walking over to the bed and started to dig through a bag. He pulled out a plastic bag full of business cards and looked through them. "It's got to be in here somewhere." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Here," Dean said pulling out the car he had been looking for. Bobby stood up and walked over to Dean. Abby was getting upset because I was holding her. She wanted to play so, I put her down and she started to walk around the room. Dean pulled out the card and read it. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked.  
"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." Dean said handing it to Bobby.

Bobby took the card and read it out loud. "'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.'"

"A Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs," I said.

Dean took the card back from Bobby.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean said.

Bobby's voice changed and looked at Dean. "Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby said.

Bobby attacked Dean and knocked him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. I ran and grabbed Abby. I locked her in the bathroom to protect her. When I saw Bobby's face his eyes were black. I didn't want to hurt Bobby, but I had to get the demon out of him. But, before I could do anything two more demons came into the hotel room. One was a man and the other was a woman. The woman advanced to Dean while the guy made his way over to me.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But, I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." The girl demon said. She saw Ruby's knife on the table and picked it up. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby," I said from where I was in the room being pinned to the wall by the male demon.

"Try again, sweetheart. Go back further." She said.

"Meg?" Dean asked.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket." Meg said.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice," I said but Meg ignored me and kept her attention on Dean.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you." She said.

"Get in line," Dean said smirking at her.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." She said "You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Meg hands the knife to Bobby. He held it to Dean's throat and Dean was struggling against the blade.  
"Bobby!" Dean says begging Bobby to stop.

"Dad, please…" I said tears starting to stream down my face. The demon that was holding me there tightened his grip on my throat. I just hoped that they wouldn't get to Abby. Who was still in the bathroom.

Bobby looked back at Meg to see what she wanted.

"Now!" She said.

Bobby raised the knife to kill Dean.

"Daddy! No!"

The black faded from Bobby's eyes. The knife came down stabbing himself. The demon inside of him died and his body collapsed to the floor. Dean rushed Meg who was shocked at what was happening in front of her. The male demon let me drop to the floor and then ran and attacked Dean. I ran to Bobby and as I did Sam opened the door to the hotel.

"No!" Sam yelled making his way into the room and getting scared because of what is going on in the room. But, Meg hit him in the face with the phone and he fell against the wall.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Meg said to Sam.

"Meg?" Sam said.

She started hitting Sam and kicking him. He was trying to fight back, but he couldn't get the upper hand.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" She said smugly.

The Male demon was beating Dean and Meg was still punching Sam. I was leaning over Bobby the knife was still in his stomach. I noticed that Dean was getting the upper hand on the male demon so I pulled the knife from Bobby's stomach and I slid it across the floor to Dean. He picked it up and stabbed the demon. Meg backed away from Sam and Dean and the demon escaped her body with a cloud of black smoke. I ran to the bathroom to get Abby. She was crying and reaching for me.

"Baby girl, I've got you," I said comforting her. "Abby it's okay. We need to get papa to the hospital."

"Sam, help me get Bobby to the car," Dean said to Sam.

We all got to the car and I put Abby in her car seat. Dean pulled Bobby into the backseat and I got into the car and Sam drove us to the hospital. When we pulled up I got Abby out of her car seat while Sam and Dean got Bobby out of the Car and ran into the emergency room.

"We need some help here!" I yelled as I walked into the hospital.

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"He was stabbed," Sam answered.

"Can we get a gurney?" The nurse called to two other nurses who pulled over a gurney to where we were.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean said encouraging him.

They got Bobby onto the gurney and started to roll him to get looked at. I tried to follow the gurney with Abby when the nurse stopped me.

"Just wait here." She said to me.

"I have to go with him. He is my dad." I said.

"We can't just leave him," Sam said agreeing with me.

Dean put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from following Bobby.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse said to me. Then, left to follow what was happening to Bobby.

"Sammy, we got to go," Dean said turning to Sam.

"No. No way, Dean." Sam argued.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean said to Sam. Then turning to me. "Babe, stay here with Abby. We will be back."

"You better," I said.

I hugged both of them and pushed them out the door. I held Abby close to me and tried to not think about losing my dad yet again. I was sitting in the waiting room holding Abby in my arms she wanted me to read to her. So, I pulled out 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and started reading. Abby was content just listening to me read to her. We were halfway through the chapter when the nurse came up to me.

"Kelly Bueller?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said standing up.

"Your father is out of surgery." She said.

"Thank you so much. Can we go back and see him." I asked.

"Sure but I do need to ask you a few things before you go see him." She said to me.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" I asked.

"Well, how did he get stabbed?" She asked.

"We were walking down the street and he protecting me and my baby girl from being robbed," I said. "He ended up getting stabbed."

"Who were the guys that came in with you earlier?" She asked.

"One of them is her dad," I said gesturing to Abby who was in my arms. "And the other is his brother."

"Okay, thank you for the information. Your dad is waiting for you." She said.

I walked into the room and Bobby was laying in the bed. Abby started to squirm in my arms and started to babble to Bobby.

"Papapapa." She babbled.

"Daddy," I said.

"Kell, it's good to see you." He said to me. Tears started to stream down my face. "Baby girl, don't cry, come here and let me hold my granddaughter."

I walked over to Bobby and sat down on the edge of the bed and put Abby in Bobby's arms. I was sitting quietly reading when Dean and Sam came back from the storage unit. Sam picked up Abby from Bobby and Dean walked over to me and gave me a kiss. We were all sitting in the room together when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Bueller. How are you doing this morning?" The doctor asked shutting the door to the hall.

"Well, I would like to get out of this bed and go home," Bobby answered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bueller, but I have some bad news." He started. "It's very unlikely that you will walk again."

"'Unlikely to walk again'?! Why you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby yelled at the doctor who ran from the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin ass! Yeah, you better run!"

Sam, Dean, and I were leaning against the window. Abby was in my arms trying to get down to go over to Bobby.

"Shhhh… Sweetheart, you got to stay with me right now." I whispered into her ear.

"No! papa papa!" She cried.

"Kelly, I'll take her." He said to me as I walked her over to him. "You believe that yahoo?" He said to Abby who started to laugh.  
"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean said smiling at Abby and Bobby and pulling me into his arms.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby said rocking Abby in his arms. She was playing with his beard.

"What if we win?" Dean said.

We all looked at Dean and I asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Are you crazy?" I asked.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves." He said looking in-between all of us.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea," Dean said walking over to the bed and picking up Abby. "But what I do have is a GED, a beautiful daughter who has an amazing mom, and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." He said turning to me at that last part and winking.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby said.

"It's been said," Dean said to Abby who was smiling and laughing at her dad.

Dean handed Abby to me and patted Bobby on the back. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

We started to walk to the door.

"Sam?" Bobby asked. Sam stopped and turned to Bobby. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean left us in the hospital. I sat with Abby in the corner of the room until Bobby passed out. The hospital was so nice to Abby and me they gave us a cot and a bassinet for her to sleep in. I slept as well as I could for being in a place that I hated. I was sitting in my cot when Bobby woke up. It was about 4:15 am.

"What are you doing awake, sweetheart?" Bobby asked.

"Can't sleep," I said. "I just remember how much I hate hospitals."  
"I know, sweetheart. We should be out of here soon." He said.

"God I hope so," I said. "I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" I asked.

"No, Kelly. I'm good. You go I will just be here watching Abigail." He answered.

The next three days were pretty much like this. I would read Abby her book or we would watch crappy daytime TV. Bobby was stuck in a wheelchair or the bed and was starting to get crabby.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	23. Changing Channels

Supernatural

'Supernatural is filled before a live studio audience.' Said a voice over in Dean's voice.

We are staying at the Sun 'N Sands Motel. I am in the bathroom when I hear Dean talking to himself from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." He said.

There was a sound of a laugh track.

Sam comes into the hotel room and looks at Dean.

"Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." Sam answered.

The laugh track sounds again. Sam sees the sandwich.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth," Sam said.  
The laugh track sounds again.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean doesn't say anything and the laugh track sounds again.

"Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." Dean said.

"Yeah? Hm." Sam answered.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. There were wolf whistles and cat calls from the 'audience'.

"Oh, Dean…" I said in the sweetest voice I could. "We have some more research to do."

Sam folded his arms across his chest.

"Dean… Kell…" Sam said and the laugh track sounds.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said and the laugh track sounds.

Rewind to life back at the house.  
5 day's earlier

I have been stuck at home watching Bobby and Abby. I have started to get cabin fever. I have been watching way too much TV. Abby loves to sit and watch Dr. Sexy, M.D. with me whenever it's on. She is now almost 1 and a half. She is walking and talking. She loves to dance and sing whenever she has the chance. Bobby is still in the wheelchair, but he is doing much better since he went on a job with Sam and Dean. I was having one of those days when I called Dean.

"Hey, babe. What's going on?" He asked.

"Hey, could you come and get me I need to go on a job. I am going crazy in this house." I said.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He said. "We will be there in about 2 and a half hours or so."

"Great. I will be waiting for you guys." I said.

I walked into the office where Bobby was sitting with Abby on his lap.

"Mama!" She said as I walked into the room.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said with a smile taking her from Bobby. "Are you going to be a good girl for poppa, while mommy is going on a job with daddy and uncle Sammy."

"Yes!" She said smiling at me.

"She is always good for papa," Bobby said. "And you need to get out of the house."

"Thanks, Bobby," I said kissing the top of his head. "I'll take her with me while I pack."

We went up to my room and she helped me pack my duffle bag and book bag.

"Mama, where you goin'?" She asked me.

"I have to go to a job, sweetheart," I answered.

"Can Abby go with mama, dada, an' unca 'am?" She asked.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, "Baby girl, you need to stay with pops for this job." I said.

She started to get upset. "Noooo! Mama, don't go! Stay with Abby!" She said crying into my neck.

"Abigail, what's going on? You love staying with poppa when mommy has to go somewhere." I said getting worried that something was wrong with my baby.

"I wanna come!" She cried.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay here. I can't take you with us." I said holding her close to me.

She started to cry and nothing was helping to calm her down. I grabbed my bags while I was holding Abby in my arms. I went downstairs and sat in the living room with her. She was starting to calm down when there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean walked into the house and Abby started to cry again.

"Noooo, mama! No, go, mama!" She cried.

"Baby girl, don't cry," I said rocking her, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, babe. What's going on?" Dean asked me.

"She doesn't want me to leave her. She has been crying since I said I was leaving." I said.

Dean pulled her out of my arms. Bobby came into the room. "How are you boy's doing?" He asked Sam.

"We're good." He answered.

"No! I wan' mama to 'tay wit' me!" Abby cried.

"Abigail, can I tell you something?" Dean asked her. She calmed down a little bit and listened to him "Daddy and Uncle Sammy need help. And mommy is the only one who can help us. So she needs to come with us and you need to be a big girl and stay with poppa for a few days." Dean said to Abby.

She looked at Dean with her big green eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail so that it was out of her face. "Otay, dada." She said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, sweet girl." He said holding her close to him.

We all went to the kitchen and ate dinner before we headed out. Abby sat on Sammy's lap the whole meal and he smiled and laughed with her. It was almost bed time so I put her into the bath so that she would be nice and clean for Bobby while I was away. She was happy and smiling at me the rest of the night. After her bath, I put her into her pj's and grabbed a bunch of clothes from her room so that Bobby wouldn't have to worry. Dean rocked her to sleep. We left right after she fell asleep and headed to the job in Wellington, Ohio.

I got dressed in my fed suit and I was sitting on the bed next to Dean who turned on the TV. He flipped to the channel that 'Dr. Sexy' was on and it was the first episode. I got so excited that I didn't notice that Sam came out of the bathroom.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked.

"Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book." Dean said.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked.

"It's called channel surfing," Dean answered.

I tried to stifle a laugh because I knew that Dean loved the show.

Dean shut off the TV and stood up. Sam grabbed his jacket and I grabbed mine.

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam.

"Are you?" Sam said back.

I laughed at the two of them, walked out to the car, and Sam and Dean followed behind me. We drove to the police department and talked to the officers about the job.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" The officer asked.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," I said to him.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack." The officer answered.

"How sure are you—that it was a bear?" Sam asked.

"What else would it be?" The officer asked.

"Well, whatever it was—it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door—followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom," Dean said.

There was a pause. "Is that common, a bear doing all that?" I asked.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep." He said to Dean and Sam then turning to me "And bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." I asked.

"Yes, she did." He answered. "My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear," Dean stated.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." The officer answered.

"What did she say?" I asked.

The officer didn't give us a straight answer, "You will just have to ask her yourselves if you must know." He said.

"Could you call her down to the station so we could talk to her?" I asked.

"Whatever floats your boat." The officer said. He called Kathy Randolph. He came back to the room. "She is on her way." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and went to the interview room where Kathy Randolph would meet us in 15 minutes.

"No, it must have been a bear," Kathy said after we had been asking her questions. "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I, I remember clearly now." She said. "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But, see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." I said.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk." She answered looking down at the ground.

We all exchanged looks with each other.

"The Incredible Hulk," Sam asked.

"I told you it was crazy." She said.

"Oh no, it's not all that crazy," I said.

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk." She said.

"Lou Ferrigno?" I asked.  
"Yes." She said.

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno?" I asked.

"Yes." She said again.

"Huh," Dean said.

We all exchanged looks again and couldn't quite figure it out.

"You think I'm crazy."

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean continued.

"No." She answered.

"No." Dean echoed.

We finished the interview with Kathy and left the police department. Sam dropped Dean and me off at the hotel and he went to go see the Randolph's house. Dean was on the laptop looking at a news article in the Wellington Guardian about a "Local man killed in bear attack". I was sitting next to him reading a lore book that I had brought with me. When I got a phone call from Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. How is it going at home?"

"We are good here at home. But, your daughter wanted to say hello." Bobby said.

"Hello, sweetheart!" I called into the phone.

"Mama!" I heard Abby's voice come through the phone.

"I love you, sweetheart. Are you being good to poppa?" I asked her.

"Yes, mama!" She said to me.

"Do you want do talk to Daddy?" I asked.

I walked over to Dean and put the phone into his ear. "Say 'hi' to your daughter," I said to Dean.

"Hi, baby girl," Dean said into the phone.

"Dada!" she said into the phone.

Dean laughed at his daughter's reaction to hearing his voice through the phone.

" 'hen you 'oming home?" She asked.

"We should be home soon, sweetheart." He answered.

"Otay, dada." She said. "Bye bye. I go play now."

"Bye, baby girl. See you soon. I will bring mommy home safe." Dean said to her and then looking at me with a sheepish smile on his face.

Dean pulled me into his lap as he kept reading the news article when Sam walked into the room.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Well, uh, I saw the house," Sam said.

"And?" Dean said.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—" Sam answered.

"A Hulk-sized hole," I said.

"Maybe. What do you got?" Sam said to Dean.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions." Dean said.

"This guy sounds like a real peach," I said sarcastically.

"You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Dean continued.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam said.

Dean made a snorting sound and pushed me off of his lap gently so that he could get up.

"It's all starting to make sense," Sam said.

"How is it starting to make sense?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene," Sam said pulling out a handful of candy wrappers out of his pocket. "Candy wrappers." He said dropping them on the table. "Lots of them." He continued.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" I asked.

"Sure looks like it," Sam said.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean said.

"You sure?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asked.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times," Dean said.

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean asked.

"Talk to him?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean asked

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do." Sam started.

"Maybe he'll help us." I finished what Sam was saying.

"Are you two serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Ally with the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam continued.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy." Dean said.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Sam said.

Dean sighed and I looked in between the guys, "Maybe Sam is right." I said. "He could help us."

"Whatever. How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam said.

Dean is sitting on one of the beds sharpening a wooden stake. Sam and I are sitting at the table. I am reading a book and he was staring at the police scanner.

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" The scanner sounded.

"Hey," Sam said getting our attention.

Dean and I look at the scanner paying more attention to it.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" The dispatcher answered.

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody." The scanner said.

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way." The dispatcher answered.

Sam turned off the scanner and stood up from the table.

"That sounds weird," I said.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam answered.

We got our stuff and put it into the car and drove out to the old paper mill. We pulled up and there was no one in sight.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Crappy," Sam answered.

Dean pulled out three stakes and flashlights out of the trunk and handed them to Sam and I. He closes the trunk and we enter the building. But, when we came through the door we weren't in a warehouse we were in a hospital. I was no longer in my clothes. I was in dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. Sam and Dean were in similar outfits. We look around confused at each other. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like I knew where we were.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

Two female doctors walked past us and addressed Sam and Dean giving me a dirty look.

"Doctor." One said to Sam.

"Doctor." The other one said addressing Dean.

"Doctor?" Sam asked.

There was soft music playing. It was very, very mellow dramatic music that I thought I knew, but not the kind that I listen to like ever. Dean turned back to the door that we came through and it is a janitor's closet and there is a guy and girl who are making out. Dean closed the door and looked confused.

Then, there was another female doctor who looked almost exactly like Dr. Piccolo from Dr. Sexy, M.D., she walked over to us and addressed Sam.

"Doctor." She said slapping Sam.

"Ow!" Sam said.

"Seriously." She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward." She said dramatically.

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked still extremely confused.

"As if you don't know!" She said stalking off.

Dean and I watched her leave and were completely dumbfounded.

"I don't believe this," I said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo," Dean said.  
"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo." Dean continued. "The sexy yet earnest doctor at—"

"Seattle Mercy Hospital," I said excitedly.

"Dean. Kell. What the hell are you two talking about?"

"The doctor getups. The sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense." Dean said.

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD," I said.

Doctor Sexy, MD.

We are walking through the hospital trying to figure out what was going on and how were we in a TV show that wasn't real.

"Dude, what the hell," Dean said to Sam.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"No, seriously, what the hell," Dean said to me.

"I don't know," I said.

"One theory. Any theory." Dean continued.

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land," Sam said.

"That's your theory. That's stupid." I said.

"You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD." He said to me.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real." I said.

"It can't be. Kell, how can this possibly be real?" Sam said.

"I don't know," I said.

One of the Doctors from earlier walked past us "Doctors." She said.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean said.

We watched her go down the hall and I noticed her pass a man who is sitting on a gurney.

"And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—" I said as another doctor walks down the hall and sits next to Johnny.

"Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there." Dean continues.

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean said.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam asked Dean.

"I'm not. I'm not." Dean said.

"Bull shi—" I said getting cut off by my own thoughts I saw him. My favorite character started to walk down the hall toward us. "Oh my god."

Dean noticed who I was starting at. "Oh boy," Dean said.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"It's him," Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked again not understanding why Dean and I were fangirling.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean said.

"His real name is Dr. Palmer. I can't believe I get to talk to him." I said trying to hold myself together as I told Sam who was walking toward us.

"Doctor." Dr. Palmer said to me winking.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I started to blush and I looked down at the ground. "Doctor," I answered.

"Doctor." He said to Dean.

Dean's answer was almost just as good as mine. He looked down at the ground and answered sheepishly. "Doctor."

"Doctor." Dr. Palmer said to Sam.

Sam nods to Dr. Palmer in acknowledgment. I whacked Sam in the stomach. "Doctor," Sam said rolling his eyes at me.

Dr. Palmer addressed Dean. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" He asked Dean.

Dean was confused and looked in-between Sam and me. "One reason?" He asked. Dr. Palmer nodded. "Sure."

Dean looked down trying to make up a good answer. He noticed that Dr. Palmer was wearing white tennis shoes. Dean slammed him against the wall.

"Dean, what the hell?" I yelled.

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean said to Dr. Palmer.

"You're crazy." Dr. Palmer said.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." Dean said. I looked down and noticed that Dean was right.

"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam said.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean said.

"Call security." Dr. Palmer said.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." Dean said.

Dr. Wang, the blond doctor and a security guard start to approach us. Then, out of nowhere everything freeze-frames. We all glance around and realize that we are still moving. Dr. Palmer smiles at Dean and then winks at me, morphing into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" The Trickster said.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean said.

"Or what?" He said twisting Dean's arm so that he could get away from Dean. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." I said.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" He said. "And who is this, beautiful woman?" He said to me.

"None of your business. And where the hell are we?" Dean said standing next to me. Protecting me from the Trickster.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—" He said rapping on the window to a room near us. Then, he gestured to the people who were frozen around us. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question." The Trickster said.

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam said.

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." The Trickster said to the guys.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam said.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." The Trickster said.

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!" The Trickster answered.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"You're in it." The Trickster said.

"How do we play?" Dean asked again.

"You're playing it." He answered.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked.

The Trickster raised his eyebrows and gave a devious smile to Dean. Then, the next thing I knew I was no longer in 'Seattle Mercy Hospital.' I was no longer with Dean and Sam. I was now alone in a room with the Trickster. He was sitting at a desk with a computer and a stack of candy bars next to him.

"Son of a bitch," I said realizing I was no longer with Sam and Dean.

"Oh, name calling is so beneath us." He said.

"Really, why is that?" I asked. "Why am I here and not with Sam and Dean?"

"Because you aren't the one that needs to learn a lesson. I just needed to get you out of the way." He said.

"And why is that ?" I asked.

"Because they need to do this on their own. Without help from the little angel." He said winking at me.

"What? How do you know… what I am?" I asked.

"I just know." He said.

It had been a few hours and I was starting to get board so I walked over to the

He was typing on the keyboard. I walked over to where the Trickster was at the computer and I saw what he was writing.

Japanese Game Show: Nutcracker!

Question for Sam: 'What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?'  
Answer: Ruby.

Question for Dean Would your Mother and Father still be alive… if your brother was never born?  
Answer: yes.

"Really, those are low blows for someone who says they are above name calling," I said reading over his shoulder. "And could you please tell me how you know I'm not… ya' know… human?" I asked.

"Well first not really that low of a blow for these two. And you have to promise not to say anything to Dumb and Dumber. But, I knew your mom." He said.

"What?! How?! She was an angel and you… You are a Trickster… or are you something else." I said.

"Well, sweetheart. This is something that you are going to have to come to grasp with. I am not quite what I appear." He said.

"Really, I had no Idea," I said sarcastically.

"You have been hanging out with those boys for way too long."

"Well, Loki. Could you just tell me who you really are or are you going to keep playing games?" I asked.

"Well, you know one of my names another is quite well known as well, but it's in a best-selling book. I got to deliver some important news to a young woman." He said.

"Okay, I swear that if you don't give me a straight answer. I just won't talk. You might as well send me home. I have a one and a half-year-old who will want her mommy home soon." I said getting annoyed.

"Well if you must know I am one of many creatures that were created millions of years ago." He said.

I moved back over to the table in the corner and I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands. I was trying to figure out who the Trickster was. I was getting more and more frustrated with him until I connected all of the dots. He knew my mom… he delivered a message to a young woman that's in a book that is extremely well known… He was Gabriel the archangel.

"You are an angel," I said. "You are the angel Gabriel."

"Well done, sweetheart." He said.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked.

"I'm not hiding." He said.

"No, you are just a coward," I said.

"I am not a coward." He said getting upset.

"No. Someone who picks on people for no reason and then leaves them to die?" I said. "Now that sounds like a coward to me. When you are supposed to be one of the good guys. Oh wait, I remember you guys are a bunch of winged dicks." I said even more upset now.

That must have hit the spot because I was dropped back into the sitcom world.

Supernatural

"We now return to Supernatural." There is a voice over of Dean's voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said.

The laugh track sounds and there is applause. Sam walked over to me and pushed me back into the bathroom to get some clothes on.

"Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, Kell. But, uh, we've got some work to do. And you are distracting Dean."

"But we did do work! In-depth." I said. The laugh track sounds again. Dean waved at me and smiled sheepishly. I closed the door to the bathroom and got dressed.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean said through his half smile.

"I don't know," Sam said.

Applause sounded as I walked into the room.

"Maybe forever?" I said walking over to Dean and putting my hand on his back. The laugh track sounded yet again and it was getting more and more annoying.

"We might die in here," Sam said as the laugh track picked up again.

"How was that funny? Vultures." Dean said annoyed. The laugh track continued. The door opened; and Cas entered the room, with minor injuries. The audience applauds.

"You okay?" I asked Cas.

"I don't have much time," Cas answered.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out." He answered.

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Cas said.

"What thing—the Trickster?" Dean asked.

Then, it was as if my memory was coming back. I was starting to remember who the Trickster really was.

"If it is a Trickster," Cas said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Cas was flung against the wall. Then the Trickster came in through the door.

"Hello!" He said enthusiastically. There was applause and cheers. Cas got up from the floor and there was duct tape covering his mouth. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies."  
Cas looked at the Trickster with anger in his eyes. "Hi, Castiel!" The Trickster said gesturing to him and he vanished.

"You know him?" Sam asked the Trickster.

"Where did you just send him?" I asked.

"Relax, he'll live. …Maybe." He said winking at me. The laugh track sounded.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean said.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" The Trickster asked.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean said.

"That's half the game." The Trickster said.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there." The Trickster answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." The Trickster said.

"You want them to say yes to those sons of bitches?" I asked him.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!" He said.

"We do that, the world will end," Sam said.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" The Trickster continued.

I glared at him. Knowing who he was just made me more and more upset.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not on either side." He answered.

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean asked.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me." He answered Dean.

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch," Dean said.  
The Trickster got angry and slammed Dean into the wall. "Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you." He said looking back at Sam.

"And if we don't?" Sam asked.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." The Trickster said. He snapped his fingers and we disappeared again.

We were transported back into the room where we had been right before I had been dropped into the sitcom TV show.

"What the hell?" I yelled at Gabriel.

"Sweetheart, they need to play their roles." He said. "And you need to be out of the way, my little angel."

I got quiet for a minute and then looked at Gabriel. "Did you really know my mom?" I asked him.

He seemed taken aback when I asked him this, "I did. She was an amazing general." He said. "You are a lot like her."

"Do you know if she is still alive?" I asked him.

"She was killed, sweetheart. There was a battle in heaven or so I heard. She was leading the battle to support God. Sarah and your friend Cas were in the same battalion in the war. She didn't make it, but she gave the power to Castiel." He said.

"Really, is that why he has such a strong connection to Abby and me?" I asked.

"I would assume so sweetheart." He said. "You see Angels aren't always dicks." He said smiling at me.

"You might be half right with that one," I said.

"I am going to go mess with the boys for a little while longer. Be good." He said putting on a police hat and tilting it at me.

"Take me back!" I yelled at him as he disappeared. I rolled my eyes at him, went to sit at the desk, and waited for Gabriel to either zap me back to be with Sam and Dean or for him to come back.

Before I knew it he was back telling me that he tricked Sam and Dean and that it was going to be too funny for Dean to find Sam as the Impala.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"And why not?" He asked.

"It's mean and wrong," I said. "You don't mess with a man's wheels."

"Oh, but it will be all too much fun." He said. "It will be like 'Night Rider.'"

"I want to go back and be with my family, Gabriel. Please." I said.

"What? You don't want to spend more time with your uncle Gabriel?" He asked. "I am hurt. We are family, ya' know."

"Really? Now take me back. I want to be with Sam and Dean. I want to be back with Abby and Bobby." I said getting upset.

"Soon enough you will be back with your boo," Gabriel said. "And here we go."

We disappeared from the room and then reappeared in front of Dean. He was standing in front of the Impala. Gabriel had his arm around my waist. Dean just glared at Gabriel with a look that could only mean one thing. Death, for Gabriel.

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." Gabriel said pushing me to Dean.

"Eat me," Sam said from the car.

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?" He asked Sam and Dean.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Dean said holding me to him.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Gabriel said with an attitude that made me stifle my laugh with a cough.

Dean gave him another look and Gabriel rolled his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, Sam got out of the Impala and she went back to looking like her old self.

"Happy?" Gabriel asked.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Sam asked.

"I am the Trickster," Gabriel said.

"Or maybe you're not," Dean said.

Sam held up the zippo, tossed it on the ground, and a ring of fire trapped Gabriel inside.

"Maybe you've always been an angel," Dean said.

I was so relieved that they figured it out so fast. But, Gabriel started to laugh and acted like they were crazy.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" He asked Dean.

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said challenging.

Gabriel stops laughing and he started to clap his hands together as all four of us were transported back to the warehouse.

"Well played, boys. Well played." Gabriel said.

"Where'd you get the holy oil?" I asked actually interested.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." He answered.

"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked.

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam said.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean said.

"Meaning?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean said.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"He's Gabriel," I said. Sam and Dean both looked at me in surprise that I knew who he was.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." He said eyeing me.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked.

"Guilty," Gabriel said.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a Trickster?" Dean said.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel said.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel said.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" I asked.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean said pulling me closer to him.

"Shut your cakehole," Gabriel said getting angry. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." He yelled the rest.

"Gabriel, help us stop it," I said pleading with him.

"It can't be stopped, Kelly." He said.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked heartlessly.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." He said turning to Dean.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Dean said.

"You do not know my family." Gabriel laughed. "What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." He explained to us.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels?" He said to Sam and Dean. "Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"No…" I said under my breath.

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." Gabriel said.

We all looked at each other and no one spoke for a long time.

"No. That's not gonna happen." I said.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel said with a sigh. I looked at him with sad eyes. "Kelly, I am sorry that it has to be this way." He said to me. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." He said looking in between Sam and Dean. "So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Dean said.

"Oh am I." Gabriel challenged.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Dean said stepping toward Gabriel.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas appeared.

"Cas, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel." He answered.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Gabriel said teasing.

Cas gave Gabriel a death glare and didn't say a word to him.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean said.

Dean turned and started to walk away. I felt a little bad because deep down inside me I felt a connection between me and the archangel. But, I followed Dean to the door.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel said to us.  
Sam and Cas followed behind Dean and me not saying a word.

"So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel asked. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" He called.

Dean turned and looked back at Gabriel. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulled the fire alarm and water starts to come from the sprinklers. Dean finished. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

We walked outside to the car, Dean never letting go of my hand.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked.

"I think he believes it," I said.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show." Dean said.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

We got into the car. No one was talking so I laid down in the back seat and closed my eyes. I woke up to Dean pulling me out of the car and carrying me to the house.

"Sweetheart, we are back at Bobby's and there is a little girl who wants to see you." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked not wanting to open my eyes.

"It's about 3:00 AM." He said.

"Okay, I will be awake for about two and a half hours," I said.

"Okay, sweetheart." He said taking me up to my room.

He laid me on my bed and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep. Sammy and I are going to be heading out real soon. I will text you if we need anything." He said to me.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," I said half conscious half asleep.

"I love you too, Kelly Singer. Sleep well. God knows you need sleep."

"Stay… You need sleep too…" I said dosing off.

"You are right. But, we need to go kill some evil sons of bitches and save the world." He said.

The last thing I remember was the door to my room close and the sound of the Impala's engine roar to life. I was asleep and dreamed of a life without angels, demons, or the apocalypse.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	24. The Real Ghostbusters

Bobby went out with Rufus. They went on a hunting trip to one of the cabins I had been home for a few days by myself. I had been doing some research about killing the Devil but had come out empty. I had only been asleep for a few hours when I heard my phone ping to notify me that there was a text message.

[Kelly, I need you to get to the Pineview Hotel. It's a life or death situation. Hurry! Sam and Dean are on their way too.] Chuck

I read the text and my brain was going a million miles an hour. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a red and black flannel, and my combat boots. I packed my overnight bag and grabbed my duffle full of weapons. I groaned to myself remembering that I didn't have anyone to watch Abby. I went to her room and Abby was standing in her crib looking at me.

"Mama, time to go." She said.

"Yes, sweetheart. We get to go on a job."

She started to jump up and down excitedly. I started going around her room and grabbed her some clothes, toys, and her diaper bag. We went downstairs and we headed out to the car. I drove to the hotel and as I pulled up I saw the Impala in my rearview.

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked in the first parking spot. I jumped out and grabbed Abby. Dean pulled up next to me and they both looked at me confused.

"What are you doing here. And why is Abby here?" Sam asked.

"I got a text from Chuck. And Bobby is with Rufus at the cabin. So AKA Abby needs to be here too." I answered.

"How are you going to take care of her," Dean asked looking at Abby. "And fight whatever is going on?"

"I knew that you two were going to be here so I figured that we all could take turns watching her," I said.

She looked in between all three of us and got a huge smile on her face. "Daddy. 'Unca' 'Ammy!" She said happily to them.

"Hi, baby girl," Dean said.

"Okay, let's go find out what's going on," Sam said.

Sam started to jog to the front of the hotel and Dean and I followed with Abby. Dean stopped and started looking around. The parking lot was full of Impalas.  
"Hey. Come on." I said to Dean.

I saw Chuck pacing back and forth on the steps leading up to the hotel.

"Chuck! There you are." Sam said.

"Guys?" Chuck asked surprised.

"What's going on?" I asked Chuck.

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked us.

"You told us to come," Dean said.

"Ah, no I didn't," Chuck answered.

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" I said. Sam echoed what I said by showing him the phone.

"I didn't send you a text," Chuck answered.

"We drove all night!" Dean said.

"I woke up and came straight here. With a baby!" I said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no," Chuck said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam! You made it!" There was a squeal from the top of the stairs and Becky came running down and stood next to Sam.

"Oh God," I said holding Abby closer to me.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam said.

"Oh, you remembered." She said. "You've been thinking about me."

"I…" Sam started but then was cut off.

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." She said.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck said turning to her.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." She said.  
"Becky…" Chuck said in a kind of scolding way.

"What? They're going to want to see it!" Becky said.

"See what?" Dean and Sam said together

"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Becky said excitedly.

A guy appears at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. "Hey, Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime." He said.

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything." Chuck said going up the stairs.

The three of us exchanged looks and he followed Chuck into the hotel. When we got inside there was a bigger guy he was dressed like Dean and he was holding a beer in his hand. He snaked his arm around my waist.

"ha-ha-ha. Hey, Dean. Kell, looking good."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked shaking him off of me.

"Daddy?" Abby asked getting upset and leaning away from him.

Dean and the guy looked at her and the guy nodded at Abby and said. "I'm Dean too. Duh."

We all looked at each other confused. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and saw a guy dressed like a scarecrow and was startled a bit. Abby got a little scared of him and hid her face.

"Uh-oh. It's Sam, Dean, and Kelly. I'm in trouble now." He said. "Have fun you two. Aaaah!"

The guy walks away and Becky started to jump up and down slightly.

"What?" Dean asked no one in particular.

We all looked around the room we were standing in there were people dressed like the three of us. There were people dressed up like monsters such as bloody Mary, clowns, people with black demon eyes, there was even a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, and a guy dressed as Ash. There are tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books and even more.

"Becky. What is this?" Sam asked her.

"It's awesome! A supernatural convention, the first ever." She said excitedly  
"You've got to be joking," I said.

Sam just gives another bitchface to the room. Dean, on the other hand, is just confused. Abby is uncomfortable and is starting to get fussy and I just want to go home.

We walk into the ballroom that the Convention is being held. There is a small crowd sitting facing the stage. The Convention Manager steps up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.' At 5:45 back in the Magnolia room we are going to be discussing the relationship between Kelly and the boys." He said.

We all were standing in the back of the room watching what was unfolding before us. There was no way to express what was happening.

"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7 pm sharp." He said getting excited. The audience started to cheer and applaud. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

The audience was cheering and applauding for Chuck to get onto the stage. Sam, Dean, and I were all staring at him not moving at all and Abby and Becky was clapping for him. He was nervous and acting funny.

He put the mic to his mouth and there was feedback on it. "Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I…." He cleared his thought and continued to speak. "Dry mouth." He grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down. The room was silent during this time.

"Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess…questions?" Chuck asked.

Every hand in the room goes up. Chuck looks at the crowd surprised. I am shocked at the reaction these books were getting.

"Uh….you?" He said pointing to a young man in the front row.

"Hey, Mr. Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

I looked over to the guys and they both raised their eyebrows at Chuck curiously waiting for his answer.

"Oh, ah, I...it just came to me," Chuck answered.

Dean made a face and tilted his head back. His hands went to his hair. They both were perturbed by what was happening in front of them. It was time for another question. Every hand in the audience went up.

"Ok. Yeah. The hook man." Chuck said.

"Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" He asked in a thick German accent.

I tilted my head and looked over at them. Sam looks interested. Dean looks pissed. It wasn't an illogical question.

"I...yeah, I really don't know."

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?" He asked.

Now that was a great question. I wanted to know the answer to this one, but now the tables had turned. Sam now had a pissed look on his face, Dean looked thoughtful as he turned to Sam. Becky, on the other hand, was shooting death stares at the Hookman.

"HEY! If you don't like the books don't read 'em, Fritz." Becky said marching over to where the Hookman was.

"Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay. So, next question." Chuck said from the front. Every hand shoots up. "Yeah, you," Chuck said pointing to a young woman.

"Um… I was wondering… um… Why did you choose to at such an emotional backstory to Kelly?" She asked.

I was caught off guard. I had never thought about how I was also a part of the supernatural books.

"Well, she was really interesting. She needed to have some challenges and obstacles happen so that she could see just how much she needed to be with the boys." He said getting a little more courage.

I looked at Chuck and he looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"Next question." He said. He pointed to a younger guy in the front row.

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" The guy asked.

"Oh. Well, there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck started. He made eye contact with Sam and Dean and they sent death glares at him. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The whole room went nuts. Everyone was out of their seats, yelling and cheering. Becky was jumping up and down. I had to cover Abby's ears because the room was so loud. She just started to giggle at the noise.

I took her out to the lobby so that we weren't trampled by the people leaving the ballroom. I went up to the bar and asked for a cup of coffee for myself and a cup of ice for Abby to play with. She and I were sitting at a table when Becky came and sat next to me. Chuck came from the bar and he had two drinks and handed one of them to Becky.

"I got you a yellow-eyed cooler." He said to Becky.

"Thanks, Chuck." She said smiling at him.

"Sure. Ahem. So, Becky...I was wondering...ahem...are you doing any…." Chuck said sitting across from Becky.

"Oh, Hi Sam!" Becky said standing up as Sam came up to the table.

Sam nodded at Becky. Abby put her hands up to Sam and he picked him up. I looked over at Chuck who looked deflated.

"Excuse us," Dean said to Becky. Then turning to Chuck said. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap."

The whole time that they are having this conversation I could see Becky making come hither looks and Sam was trying to not notice. He was just looking at Chuck and paying attention to Abby who was still in his arms.

"Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck said getting upset.

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" I asked.

"Um...for food and shelter?" Chuck answered.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story," Dean said leaning over Chuck's chair.

"An Archangel and I didn't want it!" Chuck said.

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books." Sam said handing Abby to me. "Our lives are not for public consumption." He looked over at Becky.

"Ah… Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck said to her.

"Uh-huh!" She said walking way from us.

Chuck moved to an empty corner of the lobby. We followed Chuck.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah Chuck, we know," I said.

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Chuck asked.

As we were standing there talking to Chuck we heard a scream come from upstairs. I handed Abby to Chuck and the three of us ran up to see what the noise was.

"No, guys…wait!" Chuck said, but we didn't listen.

We made it to the top of the stairs and turned down the hall. There was a maid kneeling down in the corner.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"I think so." She answered.

"What happened?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I saw a ghost." She said.

A group of people started to gather behind us.

"A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?" One of the guys said, in a very deep fake voice.

"Why don't you leave this to the grown-ups pal," Dean said in an annoyed voice.

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?" She said directing her response to the crowd gathering.

"Did she say something to you?" Someone asked the maid.

"Ok." She said getting excited. "Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked back down the stairs. Sam and Dean followed behind me.

"None other than the ghost of Leticia Gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest…" The maid's voice said starting to fade.

"Oooo, the LARPing's started," Becky said running up to us.

"The...What is that again?" Dean asked making a face.

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on." She said shaking her head at Dean and she handed Sam a piece of paper.

"Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues and find the bones. The first team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad" Sam read it aloud.

"You guys are soo gonna win." She said.

I walked back into the bar and found Chuck holding Abby. She was smiling at him and playing with a handful of ice. As I walked past the con manager I heard him talking to a group of LARPer's.

"Well yes, Agents Lennon, McCartney, and Star as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day." He said.

The guys and I were standing in the background watching.

"Well, that's just about all the community theater I can take," Dean said putting his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," Sam said.

Two guys walked past us into the bar.

"Dad said...he said I may have to kill you." One of the guys said, in a growling voice.

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" The other asked, in a fake deep voice.

"I don't know." The first one said.

"Oh…" The second one said.

They walked past us both eyeing me. I made a face and looked at Dean and Sam.

"I need a drink." We all said together.

We made our way over to the bar. I grabbed a beer and went over to Chuck who was still holding Abby. She was starting to get fussy and grumpy, but she was still being a good little baby. Dean and Sam stayed at the bar and Dean was slightly flirting with a woman who was dressed like a ghost.

"How you doing?" Dean asked.

"Busy." She said not looking up.

"Well, you sure look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick." He said. I laughed at what was happening.

"Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok? And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." She said still not looking at Dean. Then she looked up and got a surprised look on her face. "But you seem different."

I grabbed Abby and walked over to the bar.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well, you don't seem scared of women."

"No he isn't and he has a daughter," I said walking up behind him and kissing his cheek.

I smirked at her and Abby smiled at Dean. She got up and left.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." A guest said to another guy.

We walked over to the guys.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." The other guy said.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?" The other one said getting more and more upset.

"You saw something?" Sam asked.

"This isn't part of the game jerk." He said to Sam and then turning to his friend. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." He said walking away from us.

"Alex, wait. Hey, come back!" The other guy said following Alex out of the room.  
"What do you think?" Sam asked us.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting," Dean said.

"I am going to stay here with Abby. She needs a nap." I said kissing Dean. "You guys go find out what's going on here. If you need anything just come find me."

"Sounds great, Kell," Dean said. "Be good for mommy." He said to Abby.

She smiled at him, leaned over to him, and kissed him.

We walked back over to Chuck. I pulled over one of the big comfy chairs to the table for Abby to sleep on. I rocked her as I talked to Chuck. Becky was sitting next to him not really paying attention to me.

I was finishing up my fourth cup of coffee when Becky looked at me.

"You really drink a lot of coffee." She said.

"Oh, I live on coffee," I answered.

"How did you survive while you were pregnant both times?" She asked.

"I thought I was going to die," I said smiling at her. Maybe Becky wasn't all that bad after all.

We were sitting there for a while. Abby had been asleep for maybe 45 minutes when Dean and Sam came back downstairs. Dean came and sat at the table where I was and Sam went to call someone for information about the property. I looked up and saw Becky. She was watching Sam as he was pacing back and forth around the room. She licked her hand and blew a kiss to Sam who noticed what she was doing. He made a face and kept pacing. Chuck noticed and looked even more deflated.

"Awesome," Chuck said.

"All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society." Sam said walking over to us.

"And…?" I asked.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son." He said.

"Her son," I said in a sad voice. "How can someone do something bad to a child."

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." Sam said.

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" Dean said.

"He doesn't know," Sam answered.

Abby started to fuss in her sleep and I got up and walked over to her. Dean and Sam overheard two guys talking about the LARPing game.

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery." One said in Sam's voice.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" The other said in Dean's voice.

"It's worth a shot." The other said.

Sam reached out to touch the map walking over to their table.

"Hey, hey!" The guy said pulling away from Sam.

"Hey, do you mind?" The other guy said to Sam pulling the map back.

Sam turned to Dean. "It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds." He said.

"Where'd you get that," I asked.

"It's called a game, sweetheart. It ain't called charity."

I put my hands on my hips and gave him the best bitchface I could muster "Excuse me?" I said.

"Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles." Dean said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah well, you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean doesn't listen to nobody." The guy said still mimicking the way Dean would react. The guy pulled back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Dean rolls his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and under my breath said, "Except for the mother of his child." Dean heard me and put his arm around my waist.

"Dean! Cool it." The other guy said to his friend in character.

Dean pulled out his gun and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What! They're freakin' annoying." Dean said.

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together."

The two guys exchanged looks.

"Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card." The skinny guy said.

"Fine," Dean said.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean." The bigger guy said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and volunteered to stay with Abby.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and they shook their heads.

"Fine," Dean said.

"Yes." The bigger guy whispered to himself.

I kissed Dean goodbye and walked back into the ballroom.

I sat down next to Chuck and tried to ignore all of the guys who were dressed up like Dean who was hitting on me. I was so done when the 5th guy came up to me while I was getting a drink from the bar. He put his arm around my shoulders I punched him.

"Hey?" He asked. "What was that for?"

"Do I look like an easy pickup? My daughter is right over there." I said pointing over to Chuck and Abby she was playing in his lap.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were with Carver Edlund. I am so sorry." He said backing away from me.

"No…I'm…" But I didn't get to finish because the guy walked away from me.

I walked back to the table and took Abby back from Chuck and Chuck and I started to talk.

"Chuck, I have a question for you," I said.

"What is it, Kell?" He asked using my nickname.

"Well, why did…" I didn't know how to word the question. "Chuck, why did you write the books in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that if I was having the dreams. I might as well profit from them." He said.

"I understand that, but did the angels really want you to publish them?" I asked.

"No, they just said to write them down." He answered.

Abby was now somewhat paying attention to the conversation.

"'ook's, 'ooks, 'ooks." She sang. "I love 'ooks!"

I looked down at her, "Yes you do my, sweet girl." I said to her.

We had been talking and playing for a long time and Becky was sitting with us asking me questions about Sam that she didn't know yet. When I noticed the two guys who had been with Sam and Dean and I overheard their conversation.

"That was…really…" The skinny guy said.

"Awful. Right?" Dean said from behind him. The guys turned and round and Dean claps him on the shoulder. "Exactly. Round's on us guys." He put some money on the table.

"See you around," Sam said starting to walk back to our table.

But, before they did the big guy called back to them. "Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?" He asked.

"We..uh...We read the books." Sam said.

The convention manager was talking to Chuck at our table.

"Hey, Kelly we're heading out," Dean said to me pulling Abby and me into his arms. "Hey, Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." He said to Chuck.

We started to walk away when I heard the manager asked Chuck. "Fans of yours?"

"Hmmm. I'd say no." Chuck answered.

We got to the main door to the hotel. Sam went to open it, but it wouldn't open. I looked at the bolt and it was unlocked. Sam tried to pull it again.

"That's weird," I said.

"Definitely. " Sam answered.

Dean was working on a window and I went over to the back door of the hotel to see if there was a way out.

"Hey. Anything?" Dean asked as I walked back into the room with Abby in tow.

"Every exit's locked. Almost like…" I said looking at Dean in fear.

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean continued.

Dean turned and hit the window in frustration.

"Yeah. This is bad." Sam said walking into the room.

"Gee ya think Sammy?" Dean said.

After he finished talking, we heard a woman scream. I picked up Abby and we ran to where the woman was. It was the girl who was dressed like a ghost and she ran out of a room. Dean caught her as she ran into him.

"Don't go in there!" She said.

"Get downstairs ok? Go go!" He said. "Kelly, make sure that she is safe." He said to me.

We ran downstairs and we went to the ballroom where everyone else was. I made her sit down and drink a lot of water. Abby climbed into her lab.

"It's okay, my daddy is gonna to make it all 'etter," Abby said.

"Thanks." She said. She was still scared.

Chuck went up on stage and was talking to the crowd who was unaware of what was happening in the hotel.

"Well, guys I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good…" Chuck said as Sam ran onto the stage and whispered into his ear "Hey...What? Holy crap." Chuck said getting scared.

"You gotta keep everyone safe in here Chuck. This is life or death." Sam said covering Chuck's mic.

"For how long?" He asked.

"As long as it takes," Sam said.

"Well...how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know man. Just do it." Sam said.

I was standing next to the stage as Sam came off. I waved over to Chuck trying to get his attention.

"Ok. So ahh, good news. I got much more to tell you... I guess." He said. He then noticed me and said, "Give me a minute, guys." He walked over to me.

"Hey, Kelly what's up?" he asked me.

"Chuck, I need you to watch Abby," I said.

"I…I…Have Becky watch her," Chuck said.

"No, I don't trust anyone to watcher her but you," I said getting upset.

"Fine… I will watch the little angel." Chuck said smiling at me.

"What…did…you…say…?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

He took Abby from my arms and held her. I walked back to the back of the room where Sam was. Chuck introduced Abby to the crowd as the littlest Supernatural fan and the room went wild. Dean opened the door and ushered the staff inside.

"Buddy, I got work to do." The hotel manager said.

"You're gonna want to see this, trust me. It's gonna be a hell of a show." Dean said.

All the staff came into the room, They all looked pissed off. Dean closes the door and joined Sam and me as we laid salt on the ground.

"Ah, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, how do you feel about angels?" He said looking at Abby. "Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think." He said.

"Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously." Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians." I said.

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians," Dean said.

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him." I said.

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself." Dean continued.

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building," Sam said.

"Yeah, and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control," I said.

"Smooth move on our part," Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones," Sam said.

"How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing." I said.

"Exactly." He said excitedly.

The poor woman who was dressed like Leticia. was still sitting in the back of the room. We walked over to her and Dean asked her if she would help us.

"You want me to do what?" She asked.

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." I said.

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it." She said

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important." Sam said.

The big guy came up behind Dean and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We wanna help." He said to Dean.

Dean looked over to Sam and in a quiet voice said, "Just give her the puppy dog thing ok?". Then he and I turned to the other guys. "Guys, no."

"Why not?" The taller guy asked.

"Cause this isn't make-believe," I said to them.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified." The big guy said.

"Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." The taller guy said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because. That's what Sam and Dean would do." The big guy said.

I shook my head and looked over at Abby who was looking at the audience listening to Chuck as he was answering questions.

"No, there's really no such thing as a Croatoan virus for down there. You really should see a doctor." He said to someone in the crowd.

Sam had gotten the girl to agree to help us. Dean, the girl, and I were in the hallway next to the library. She walked into the library with her back to us.

"I don't wanna do this." She said.

"We are right here sweetheart, we've got your back. Trust me, this is going to work." Dean said leaning around the corner.

He pulled back and he looked at me making a grimace face.

"Boys? Boys? Come here this instant. You come when I call you. You understand me?" The girl said called to the boys.

"Miss Gore?" The boys said.

"You boys have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now." She said. I was impressed at how well she was doing.

"Very naughty, you hear me?" She continued to talk to the little boys. Then music starts playing on a cell phone blowing our cover.

"Damn it!" I say stepping out from my hiding spot.

Dean steps out next to me and the poor girl is frozen. She pulls the phone from her dress and the boys got an evil look and I raised my iron bar and so did Dean.

"Run," Dean said to the girl. She ran from the room and the boys raised their knives and moved toward us.

They threw Dean against the wall, his iron bar sliding across the room. The boys raised their knives and moved towards me. I had my iron bar and was swinging it at the boys. One of the boys threw me against the wall across from Dean and the boys started to move towards me. But, thankfully Sam came into the room and swung the bar that had slid away from Dean and dispersed them. He pulled me up from the ground and did the same to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said.

That made the ghosts mad and they flung Sam across the room.

"Sam!" I yelled at him.

Dean is slated to the ground on his back a little boy on top of him, glaring at him. Another boy grabbed Sam by the hair and yanked him backward. He holds his knife to Sam's hairline.

"No!….Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean is also being held down. Dean has one hand holding off the little boy's hand at his throat, the other the knife at his head. Both men grunt with the effort as the knives get closer. I am being helped up against the wall unable to do anything to help the boys. But, then out of no wear, the little boys all burned up. I fell to the ground and Sam and Dean are on the ground panting and gasping for breath.

"You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Dean said to Sam making light of the moment.

I looked at Dean and made a face, "Really, Dean?" I asked.

We got up and I walked downstairs to the ballroom and stood in the back watching Chuck who was sitting on the edge of the stage holding Abby.

"Like a lot of authors, I started writing because of love. Yeah, I had a huge crush on Nancy McKeon, who played Jo in 'The Facts of Life.' I must have written her 40 to 50 letters, she never wrote back." He said. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I don't think the Benders made flesh suits out of all their victims. Maybe just like a couple scarves." He answered another question.

"Actually my favorite movie was Beaches. Hilary and CC were just so brave. So strong." Chuck continued.

"The way I look at it, it's really not jumping the shark if you never come back down, ya know?" Answering another question.

The convention was over when Chuck saw me in the back. I walked up to the stage and took Abby who smiled at Chuck and said. "Mama, he is 'ecial. I like him. He is good." She said. "He is God." She whispered in my ear.

I looked up in surprised. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

Chuck put his finger to his lips and nodded.

"Thank you, Chuck. Thank you for taking care of my little girl." I said.

"She was great." He said. "I am excited to write more about her."  
I walked outside with Abby on my hip and found Sam and Dean talking to the two guys who were helping us all night.

"You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks." Dean said. "Guys, I don't even know your names."

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Damian. What's yours?" The one named Barnes said.

Dean looked down at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dean. The real Dean and this is Kelly." He said putting his arm around me.

Damian and Barnes laughed for a minute.

"Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Damian said.

"Get the hell out of here Dean!" Barnes said to Dean.

Dean looked a little deflated for a minute. "Well, anyway. Thanks. Really." Dean said.

"Yes, thank you both, so much. Abby would have been without her family if it weren't for you." I said kissing Damian's cheek.

Dean put his arms around me and pulled me to walk with him to go find Sam.

"You're wrong you know," Damian said.

"Sorry?" Dean said turning back to them.

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about." Damian said.

"Is that so," I asked smiling.

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well, who wouldn't want that?" Damian said to Dean.

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" Dean asked.

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." Barnes said.

"Oh. Well, it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." Dean said. I smiled because I knew what they meant about chat rooms for them.

"We're more than friends," Damian said taking Barnes hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "We're partners." He explained. Barnes dropped his head onto Damian's shoulder and they both smiled at us.

"Oh. Wow. Ahem. Howdy partners." Dean said.

"Howdy," Barnes said.

"Congratulations," I said to them smiling.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Damian said.

Dean, Abby, and I made our way down the parking lot to where Sam, Becky, and Chuck were.

"Look Sam. I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so so sorry." Becky said to Sam.

"Yeah, Sam. Sorry." Chuck said.

Sam mad a face at both of them. I raised my eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck smiled at me sheepishly.

"Will you be all right?" Becky asked Sam.

"Honestly I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess." Sam said with a sigh and a sad look on his face.

"God bless you," Becky said to Sam. I could help but laugh at what Becky said.

"Ok. Oh, hey. Chuck. If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us." Sam said to Chuck.

"Wow. Really?" Chuck said excitedly.

"No, not really. We have guns and we will find you." Sam said.

"Ok, ok. No more books." Chuck said.

"See you around," I said starting to walk to my car. Sam and Dean started to follow me and Abby.

"Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural Time is on my Side, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar." Becky said chasing after us.  
"Yeah, I know," Sam said.

"She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?" Becky asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well you know she lied right, she didn't really give it to Lilith," Becky said.

"Wait, what?" I asked looking at Chuck

"Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right-hand man. And I think her lover too." She said.

"Crowley." He stated to Becky then turning to Chuck. "Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is." Chuck said.

"Becky, tell me everything," Sam said.

Becky got really excited and told Sam everything. Abby was back in the car asleep in her car seat. Dean was leaning against the Impala holding me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and smiled a little.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." Dean said giving me a little squeeze and letting me go.

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt," Sam said.

"What?" Dean said curiously.

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?" Sam said.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean said. He kissed me goodbye and I hugged Sam. They pulled away from the hotel and I got into my car. Abby and I drove all the way home and found Bobby asleep at his desk.

"Bobby, we are home," I said from the door.

"Papa!" Abby called.

"Oh good. I am so glad you are home. We have a guest coming tomorrow. Do you remember Luke and Lorelai Langley? Their daughter is 15 and they need us to watch her for a little bit. He wants her to be supervised instead of leaving her alone at a hotel." Bobby said making his way over to us and taking Abby in his arms.

"Okay, when are they getting here?" I asked.

"They should be here tomorrow morning." He said.

"Good. I am going to shower and go to bed." I said. "And little miss Abby needs to get to bed too."

"I am glad that you two are back and safe," Bobby said handing Abby back to me.

I walked up the stairs to get Abby in bed. She went right to bed and I took a hot shower and went to bed.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	25. Abandon All Hope

I woke up this morning to a crying baby over the monitor. I got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt. I walked to her room and got her dressed. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning. We went downstairs, grabbed a sippy cup of milk for Abby, and made an extremely strong pot of coffee. Bobby was in his office. Abby walked into the office and climbed into his lap.

"Hi, Pop's," She said.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said to her. "Why are you awake so early?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream. Daddy, unca 'am, aunty Jo, nana, and mommy were in a town and Jo and nana died." She started to cry remembering her dream.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. Jo and nana are still great. Do you want to call nana and hear her for yourself?" He asked her.

I walked into the room handed Bobby a cup of coffee.

"Wow, that's strong," Bobby said taking a sip. "If you were to put a spoon in it, it would stand up."

I laughed at that and sat next to his desk. "Yes, pop's. I wanna to talk to nana." She said.

Bobby pulled a phone off of the wall and dialed Ellen's number.

"Hello, Ellen. Can you talk for a minute…. Yes. Good, because I have a little one over here who just woke up crying wanting to talk to her nana and aunty." He said.

"Nana! I wove you… are you and aunty Jo otay? I had a bad dream." She said. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I guessed that she was talking to Ellen and Ellen was comforting her the best she could. "Thank you, nana. I wove you so much… Hi, aunty Jo!" She said excitedly into the phone. "I am otay, are you otay?" She asked. "Good, I am glad… I had a dream and I woke mommy up… she has strong coffee to keep her up… I know aunty I will tell her. I wove you aunty Jo!" She said with a smile on her face.

Bobby took the phone from her and she came over to me, "Mommy, Nana, and aunty Jo are otay." She said smiling at me.

"I am so glad to hear that, sweetheart," I said picking her up and going into the living room to up on a movie.

I put on Monty Python and The Holy Grail for her. I put up the baby gate and made her breakfast. When I came back into the living room, I found Abby sitting on the sofa laughing and bouncing.

"Mommy, this funny!" She said.

"Okay, sweetheart, it's time for breakfast," I said smiling at her and sitting next to her.

"Otay." She said sitting at her little table and ate happily while she watched the complete nonsense that played before her.

We had been watching almost the whole movie when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There were three people at the door.

"Hey, Luke," I said hugging him. "Hello, Lorelai," I said hugging her.

"Hey, Kelly. How are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I am good. Little Abby isn't sleeping well at night. She keeps having bad dreams so, in turn, I am not sleeping well. But, coffee is keeping me alive and sane." I said with a smile.

"Well, I understand that one. Sawyer, did the same thing when she was about that age." Lorelai said. "But now she is 15. Wow, time flies."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. Sawyer, I remember when you were born!" I said giving her a hug. "Come in, come in. Bobby is in the office and Abby is in the living room."

Everyone came into the house and Sawyer went into the living room to watch the movie with Abby, she was so happy to see Sawyer, while Luke, Lorelai, and I went into the office to see Bobby.

"Bobby, Luke, and Lorelai are here with Sawyer," I said.

"Damn, it's good to see you, Luke," Bobby said wheeling over to Luke.

"Thank you so much you guys for letting Sawyer stay here while we go on this job," Lorelai said walking over and hugging Bobby.

"Luke, Lore, you are so welcome. Sawyer is always welcome here." Bobby said. "What are you guys hunting?"

"We are going after a pack of vamps that are killing people in a town in northern Minnesota," Lorelai said. "We should be back in about two weeks or so."

"Sounds good, if you need anything just call us," I said.

"Will do, and thanks again for letting Sawyer stay here with you all," Luke said. "Sawyer, can you come here, sweetheart? We are about to leave."

"Coming dad," Sawyer said from the living room.

"Me too, Me too," Abby said.

A few moments later Sawyer came into the room with Abby in her arms. "Mama! This is my new friend Sawyer!" She said.

"Well, that's good. Because she is going to be staying with us for a few weeks." I said smiling.  
I took Abby into my arms and Sawyer gave her dad and mom a hug. "Be good, sweetheart," Lorelai said. "I love you."

"I will mom," Sawyer said.

"Don't get into trouble, help out where it's needed," Luke said. " I love you, sweetheart." He said pulling Sawyer into a hug.

"I love you, daddy." She said.

We walked out to the porch waved goodbye to Lorelai and Luke. Sawyer and I took her bags up to the room she would be staying in and got her all setup. I left her to settle into her room and I took Abby back downstairs so that she could play with her toys in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee when I heard Bobby call me from the office.

"Baby girl, come here a minute." He called.

I walked into the office. "Yeah, dad?" I asked walking into the office.

"Dean and Sam found where the demon Crowley is. They may need your help." He said.

"Okay, do I need to meet them somewhere or are they going to pick me up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetheart, but we need to make a plan to kill him and get the Colt," Bobby said.

"Okay, I will get my bag ready for both and try to come up with a plan."

Three days past and I was still at home with Abby and Sawyer. Sawyer loved to read. She would sit in the office with Bobby all day long reading and doing research while I worked on my car. Abby loved having another person in the house. She made Sawyer play with her and read books to her as well.

On the fifth day of Sawyer being here, I got a phone call from Dean.

"Kelly, how are you doing, Baby?" Dean asked.

"I am good, Dean. Do we have a plan to kill Crowley and get the Colt?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. Sam and I will be there in a few hours. Jo and Ellen will be at Bobby's in about 30 minutes." He said.

"Okay, Dean. I will be ready when you guys get here."

"Love you, babe," Dean said,

"Love you too. See you soon." I said.

When Jo and Ellen pulled up and got out, Abby, Sawyer, and I were on the porch. They were playing with Abby's toys while I was reading a book.

"Nana! Aunty Jo!" Abby yelled from her spot.

"Abigail Marie! You need to quit growing!" Ellen said coming up the porch. "Hey, Kelly. How is the home front?"

"It's good, Ellen," I said getting up and giving her a hug. "This is Sawyer Langley. She is staying with us until her parents come back from a job in Minnesota."

Sawyer got up and shook hands with Ellen. "Oh, Sweetheart. We give hugs around here." Ellen said pulling Sawyer into a hug.

We walked into the house and Jo and I got ready. She put on a black dress and I was in a blue one. By the time Dean and Sam got here, Jo and I were ready to go and get the Colt. Dean and Sam were going to drop us off about a block away from the house and then Cas would come with a rug with a devil's trap on it. He would zap Jo and Me back to Bobby's so we would be safe.

"Hello?" I said into the intercom of the house.

"Hello. Our car broke down. We—we need some help." Jo said into the intercom.

"I'll be down in a minute." I voice said.

Two men came toward the gate and let us in.

"Evening, ladies. Get yourselves in here." One of them said.

"I just need to make a call," I said.

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." The other guy said moving closer to me and I noticed his eyes go black.

"We're the only help you're ever gonna need." The first guy said to us.

"You know what? I think we should wait by the car." Jo said. "Come on, Kell."

We turn to leave when the first guy grabs Jo and the second one grabs me.

"We said, get your asses in here." The first one said.

Jo was able to get away from the first guy and punches him and he hit the ground. I kicked the second one and he stumbled backward. He was stabbed in the neck with Ruby's knife; Sam is holding it. He came face to face with the first guy and stabbed him as well.

"Nice work, ladies," Dean said.

"Thanks." We said together

Dean handed me a bag.

"Go get em', Tiger." I said kissing Dean.

I called Cas. He came and took Jo and me back to Bobby's. I changed into jeans, my Pink Floyd shirt, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Abby was asleep and Sawyer was sitting with Bobby and Ellen. Jo and I set up a row of shots. We looked at each other and took three shots each. Cas came up next to us and Ellen wanted in on it too. She took 5 shots and we laid out 5 for Cas. That was when the boys walked into the house. I ran to Dean.

"I am so glad you are back!" I said my voice a little too loud and a little too high.

"Me too." He said smiling at me and then realizing, "You've been drinking haven't you?"

"Only a little," I said indicating with my fingers that I had only had a little bit.

He kissed the side of my head and went to go get Abby who woke up because of the noise. He held her in his lap with Sam and I was in the kitchen watching Cas and Ellen drink themselves silly.

"All right, big boy," Ellen said as she finished five shots.

"Well," Cas said as he drank 5 shots in record time. We all looked at him dumbfounded. "I think I'm starting to feel something."

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked Dean.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean said as he played with Abby.

"Thank you again for your continued support," Sam said taking Abby from his brother.

"You're welcome," Dean said and the clinked their beer bottles together. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam said.

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." Dean said looking through some papers on Bobby's desk. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Okay," Sam answered.

"Look, when you think about it," Dean said then turning to Sam "you can't come with."

"Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart." Dean said.

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam said handing Abby to Bobby. The baby was being passed around like a collection plate at church.

"I'm serious, Sam," Dean said.

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." Sam said.

"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea." Dean said.

I leaned over to Jo and whispered into her ear. "How much you want to bet that Dean hits on you tonight?" I asked.

"There is no way, not when you are here. The mother of his child." She said.

I pulled out a $20 bill. "I put 20 on it," I said.

"You are on," Jo said pulling out another 20.

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas." I heard Sam say.

"Good God. True, that." Dean answered.

Jo went over to the fridge to get beers for us and Dean was right behind her.

"Hey," Dean said

"Hey," Jo answered.

"So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry." Dean said.

'Dumb move, Winchester. She is going to see right through that one.' I thought to myself. 'It's also good that I am not the jealous type.'

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?" Jo asked him.

"What?" Dean asked back.

"What?" Jo knew exactly what was going on and that she had just lost 20 bucks.

"No," Dean said laughing. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?" He asked.

Jo leaned in close to him. "No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." She said. "And your daughter and her mother are right there." She said pointing at me and I almost fell off the chair I was sitting in I was laughing so hard. Jo walked over to me and handed me one of the beers in her hand.

"If you're into that kind of thing," Dean said pouting knowing full well that now he wasn't going to be getting anything from anyone tonight.

Dean walked over to me and put his arm around me. I pulled away and punched his arm. "Do you have any shame?" I asked him.

"Nope, I don't." He said smiling at me.

I just shook my head and leaned into him.

Sawyer was helping Bobby set something up in the office.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby called from the office.

We all came into the room smiling and talking

"Oh come on, Dad. Nobody wants their picture taken." I said.

"Hear, hear," Sam said.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby said.

Bobby finishes fixing the camera. And we set up where we all want to stand. Cas is on the end next to Sam. Ellen is standing next to Bobby who is in his chair. I am holding Abby standing in-between Sam and Dean and Jo is on the end. Sawyer was off to the side watching everybody, not in the picture.

"Get your ass in here, sweetheart," Bobby said to her.

"But I'm not a part of the family." She said.

"Shut your mouth. You are family." I said with a smile on my face.

She got up and stood in front of Dean and me. Abby was reaching for her. It made me smile to see us have another person who needed a family.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," Bobby said to the rest of us.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Cas said.

With those words, we all understood what that meant. We most likely weren't going to make it out of this.

We all went to bed early. I kissed Abby goodnight knowing that I would be gone when she got up. I hugged Bobby and went up to my room. I was packing my bag when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open," I said.

Dean came into the room.

"Hey, Dean. What's up?" I asked.

He didn't say anything he just walked in and shut the door. He walked over to me and held me close to him. "Babe, I want you to stay here while we take out the Devil."

"Dean, no! I am going with you guys. You are going to need my help." I said.

"Kelly, no! You need to stay here with Abby." Dean tried to argue with me.

We went back and forth about me going with everyone.

"Dean, you have been trying to protect me for as long as I can remember, and that is fine. I love you, but I am coming with everyone and helping with this." I said. "So that's what's going to happen. No matter what happens I am going to stand next to you and fight for this family!"

"Babe, I…"

"Dean Winchester, you are a hypocrite. You think that only you can sacrifice yourself for this family." I said. "We are going to be fine, I don't care what Cas said downstairs. We will get out of this. So I am coming with you all."

"I won't fight you on this but, I just wish that you would stay here." He said. "And you're right." He said stepping closer to me and pulling me into a hug.

"What am I right about?" I asked a little confused.

"About me being a hypocrite. I don't want people to have to sacrifice themselves for me." He said.

"Well, this time you are not doing it alone, Babe. I am going to be standing right next to you." I said getting on my tiptoes and kissing him.

"Yeah well…" He said pulling away from my kiss. "Let's make the most of tonight and see what happens tomorrow." He said.

"As you wish, Winchester," I said smiling at him.

We moved over to the bed and I spent the night in Dean's arms. We woke up early the next day. I went into Abby's room and kissed her head. Sawyer was sitting in the office with Bobby talking to him.

"Sawyer, take care of Bobby and Abby for me until I get back," I said giving her a hug. She and I had gotten really close in the past week.

"Will do, Kelly." She said, "Come back safe, I don't want to lose another person that I love because of demons and the devil." She continued.

"I will come back, Sawyer. Don't worry about that." I said giving her one more hug.

I kissed Bobby goodbye and got into the Impala with Sam and Dean. Ellen, Jo, and Cas got into Ellen's car and followed us. We got to the town where everything was going down. The three of us all had our windows down without hands out of them and our phones in hand trying to catch a signal.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked us.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean said. "Anything sweetheart?" He asked me.

"Nope, nothing," I said.

Dean waved to signal Ellen to pull along side us.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" She asked Dean.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean said.

"Okay," Ellen said.

We drove to the police department and found it empty; no one in sight. We headed back to where we knew Ellen, Jo and Cas were.

"Station's empty," I said to them.

"So's everything else," Jo answered.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What? He was with you." I said.

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen answered.

"Reapers?" Dean asked.

"He saw reapers? Where?" Sam asked.

"Well, kind of everywhere," Jo answered.  
The three of us exchanged looks of concern. We walked over to the trunk of our cars and grabbed weapons and we started to walk around the empty town looking for Cas or any sign of trouble.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean said.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else to think," I said.

"There you are." We heard a female voice said.

"Meg," I said.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." She said to Sam and Dean.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," Dean said pointing the Colt at her.

Dean aims the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." She said.

The is an invisible object making a splash in a puddle nest to Meg. It sounds like a dog growling and barking all around us. I know exactly what it is. I have had dreams about the sounds that these creatures make and I am terrified. This is how I lost Dean the first time and I will not lose him again.

"Hellhounds," Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you." Meg said. "You can even bring little miss Kelly." She said winking at me.

"I think we'll pass, thanks," I said to her.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean looks back at Ellen and she nods. I ready myself for whatever is going to happen.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean said and as he says it he shoots the hellhound and we all start to run.

"Run!" Sam yells.

I am running as fast as my legs will carry me. I am next to Ellen and Sam when I hear Dean hit the ground. Jo and I look behind us to see what happened.

"Dean!" Jo and I yell at the same time. I tried to take off and get a better shot, but Jo is closer and shoots at the invisible hellhound.  
"Jo, stay back!" Dean yelled at her. But she didn't listen. She kept moving closer to Dean shooting at the hellhound. She hit it three times when she was then knocked to the ground by a hell hound another comes at her and digs into her side. Sam, Ellen and I run towards Jo and Dean.

"No!" Ellen yells.

The hellhound turned Jo's side into what looked like ground beef. Sam, Ellen, and I were covering Dean so that he could get to Jo and bring her to the nearest building. Lucky for us it was a hardware store. I got to the door first and opened it for Dean to bring Jo inside and Ellen and Sam are right behind. I chain the door as soon as they get in. Dean leaned Jo against the counter and she whimpered in pain.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now—" Ellen said to Jo.

Sam ran and grabbed salt and made salt lines in front of the door. As soon as we were set I turned around and saw Jo on the floor. I walked over to her on the opposite side of Jo from Ellen. Ellen was bent over her comforting her.

"Boys, need some help here!" Ellen called to them as they finished salting the windows.

I found a first aid kit behind the counter. I came back over to Jo and Ellen and I wrapped her up. I took a step back after I finished the patch job on her side. Jo and I had been best friends when we were little. I was two years older than her and she would follow me around when Bobby needed me to stay with Ellen when he had jobs. My back was turned away from Ellen, I was trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to see my best friend and little sister die because of hellhounds.

"You're gonna be all right," Ellen said to Jo as Sam handed her a bowl. "Thank you." She said to Sam.

Sam put his arm around my shoulder and walked me over to Dean who was over by the old radio he had been trying to get to work.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asked. There was a long pause before Sam broke it.

"Salt lines are holding up," Sam said.

"We are safe for now," Dean said.

"Safe. Trapped like rats." I said.

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here." Dean said looking at me. "This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." He said turning to Sam. He had been fiddling with the radio and it started to make some noise. "Here we go." He continued.

"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen said. "Kelly, I need you too."

I followed Sam over to Ellen and Jo. I leaned down next to Jo wanting to comfort her and make her feel better when I heard Dean on the radio.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in," Dean said.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead." Bobby's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems." Dean said.

"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here." Bobby said. "Is everyone all right? How is Kelly?" He continued.

"No, Kelly is fine. It's—it's—it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad." Dean said.

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next." Bobby said over the radio.

"Bobby, I don't think she's—" Dean started, but then was cut off.

"I said, what do we do next, Dean?" Bobby said.

"Right. Okay, right." Dean said

"Now, tell me what you got," Bobby said.

Dean explained everything that happened with Cas and the reapers.

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?" Bobby asked.

"I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?" Dean said getting upset.

"Devil's in the details, Dean," Bobby said.

I was still sitting with Jo making her as comfortable as possible. Ellen walked over to Dean to talk to Bobby. She tapped on Deans shoulder.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more." She said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Bobby said.

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what—wh—what does that sound like?" Dean said.

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual." Bobby said. "I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean said.

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh." Bobby said.

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself." Dean said.

"Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show." Bobby said.

"You have any other good news?" Dean asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Bobby said. "I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole." Bobby explained.

"Where'd the massacre go down?"

"On the land of William Jasper's farm," Bobby said.

I was walking around the store trying to come up with a plan and nothing was coming to me. I was standing by the window when I heard Jo moaning in pain.

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey—" I heard Ellen say to Jo.

I walked over to Sam and Dean who were trying to come up with a plan as well.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." I said.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo, Ellen, and you the hell out of town," Dean said. I made a face at Dean wanting to put up a fight. "Ellen will need help getting Jo out of here." He said imploringly.

"Won't be easy," Sam said.

"Stretcher?" I asked.

"I'll see what we got," Sam said.

Sam was about to turn to go looking for supplies.

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo said. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" She said.

I walked over to her and kneeled next to my best friend taking her hand in mine.

"Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here." she said. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you dare give up, Jo," I said.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen echoed my plea.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk." She said to Ellen. Then she turned to me. "Kelly, I'm not giving up. I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" I asked.

"To build a bomb, Kelly."

"No. Jo, no," Dean said.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway." She said.

"No, I—I won't let you," Ellen said.

"This is why we're here, right?" She said.

I couldn't hold it together any longer. I started to cry. Ellen started to cry as well.

"If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it." She said being stronger than all of us.

"No!" Ellen said. "That's not—" Ellen was cut off.

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo said taking a deep breath and giving a weak smile to Ellen.

Ellen started to sob. She pulled herself together and looked over at Sam and Dean. "You heard her. Get to work." She said. "Kelly, stay with Jo and me."

Sam and Dean grabbed the materials and assemble the bombs, filling buckets with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. I stayed next to Ellen and Jo.

"Okay." I said, "Jo, do you remember your 10th birthday? When Bobby dropped me off because he had a job and we were playing in the back of the roadhouse and you dared me to jump off the roof and I broke my arm?" I said laughing. "You jumped off right behind me and broke your arm too, and we spent the whole night in the emergency room and we got matching casts and everything," I said. "Ellen, you were so mad at us for that. I remember you lectured us the whole time in the car." I said with a slight laugh.

Ellen looked in-between the two of us. "I remember that day like it was yesterday." She said. "You two scared the crap out of me that day. Bobby was so mad when he got back."

"Oh my God, I thought his head was going to explode," Jo said in a soft voice. "He was always so protective of you, Kell. You were so lucky."

"Jo, I could say the same thing about you and your mom. Ellen is amazing at taking care of you and the business. I couldn't ask for a better best friend or mom." I said pulling myself close to Jo and giving her a gentle hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and slightly hugged me back.

The boys had finished building the bombs. Sam walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder. I kissed Jo's cheek and said my goodbyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. Sam took Jo by the hand and squeezed it gently. Ellen took me to the other side of the hardware store and put her hands on my face.

"Kelly, you are an amazing mom. You are strong and brave. I want you to be there for your daughter. I want you to do your best for her and all of your children that you will have in the future." She said to me.

"Why are you telling me this," I asked confused.

"Just in case I don't get the chance to tell you. You are doing a great job." She said. Ellen gave me and hug and kissed the side of my head. "I love you, sweet girl."

Ellen and I walked back over to where Jo was. Ellen sat next to Jo. They exchanged looks and she smiled at Jo in a comforting way. Dean put his arm around me as I realized what she was going to do.

"Mom, no," Jo said.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important." Ellen said. Jo nodded in agreement. "But I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean—" Sam started but Ellen cut him off.

"Get going now, kids." She said.

"Ellen—" I said but she cut me off.

"I said go." She said.

Sam and Dean started to walk away. I couldn't move.

"Kelly. Go, sweetheart." Ellen said to me.

Dean walked up behind me, pulled me into his side, and turned me to walk out the back.

"And Dean?" Ellen said. We stopped and looked back. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." Dean nodded at her and we left. We went up to the fire escape and Sam helped me down the latter, Dean followed. We ran down the alley. We ran to the other side of the street and as my foot hit the sidewalk there was an explosion. We all stopped and looked back. I could feel the heat on my face and the tears streamed down my face. I tried to run back, but Sam threw his arms around me.

"No!" I screamed.

"Kelly, no. We are going to take out the Devil. You know this needed to be done. If you go back in there, their deaths will be for nothing. Let it mean something." He said as I shook in his arms.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He started down the street ahead of us and Sam made sure that I was ready to go for the fight of our lives. We made it to the farm where we saw a bunch of men standing in the field we were hidden in the bushes.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," I said.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean said.

"Last words?" Sam said to Dean.

They exchanged looks and were quiet for a minute.

"I think I'm good," I said in a quiet yet sarcastic voice.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said pulling me into a hug.

"Here goes nothing," Dean said slapping him on the back and grabbing my hand.

Dean and I snuck around so we were parallel to where Lucifer was digging a hole.

"Baby, I want you to stay right here and cover me," Dean said to me.

"Dean, we are in this together," I said. "I am coming with you."

"I need you to cover me, sweetheart." He said.

"Okay, I will cover you," I answered.

I was hidden behind a tree positioned to defend Dean from Lucifer if I need to.

"Hey!" Sam said as he approached Lucifer who was digging a hole. Sam pointed his shotgun at the Devil. Lucifer turned and dropped the shovel. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer said.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said pointing the Colt at Lucifers forehead. "So suck it."

Dean fires the Colt and Lucifer falls to the ground. I look at the men who were all standing around the field and none of them moved. Dean and Sam looked at Lucifer's body and then it takes a deep breath and shifts.

"Owww…" Lucifer said standing up. Sam got at the horrified look on his face. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer said to Dean.

He punched Dean and he flew through the air and hit the tree that was about 5 feet away from me. I ran to him and made sure that he was okay. I looked over to where Sam was.

"Now, where were we?" Lucifer said to Sam. "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Lucifer picked the shovel back up and started to move around more of the dirt. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer asked turning back to Sam. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam said.

Lucifer turned back to the hole and kept moving the dirt. "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam said.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Lucifer said.

Sam was calm and looked at the men who were sill standing around doing nothing and said what I was thinking. "What did you do? What did you do to this town?" He asked.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer said.

"And the rest of them?" Sam asked.

There was a pause then Lucifer spoke. " In there." He said pointing to the hole that he was filling. "I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.  
"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact." He said dropping the shovel. "And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

Sam walked over to Dean and me. Lucifer started to do a demonic ritual and to demons started to respond.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls—" Lucifer said.

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls—" The demons repeated.

"To complete this tribute," Lucifer said.

"To complete this tribute." They all echoed.

One by one the demons flashed gold and fell over, dead. Dean stood up and we all looked on at what was going on in front of us. Lucifer looked at us.

"What? They're just demons." Lucifer said to us.

Lucifer stared at the mass grave. Sam stared at Lucifer giving him a look of both anger and fear. Dean and I glanced between them. The ground rumbled as if there was an earthquake and Cas appeared next to us. He looked at us and held up a finger to his lips. He stood behind us protectively and we were dropped back to the car.

We drove back to Bobby's. When we pulled up to the house I saw Abby and Sawyer sitting on the front porch playing with some toys. A tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I walked up the steps and pulled Abby into my arms.

"Mama's home!" She said excitedly.

It made me laugh and cry at the same time. "How was she?" I asked Sawyer.

"She was perfect," Sawyer answered as Sam and Dean walked into the house. "Bobby isn't doing to well thought." She said.

"Thank's, sweetheart," I said. "Abby stay with Sawyer."

I put her down and walked into the house. The glasses that Ellen and Cas had been drinking were still set up on the table and the TV was on. The news was on "State of Emergency".

"Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area." The news anchor said.

I walked over to Bobby and hugged him, "Daddy." I said crying.

"Baby, girl it's ok." He said.

I stood up and walked over to the desk where Bobby had a picture from the other night. Everyone looked so somber and ready for the worst. I saw another photo that was right behind it. It was all of us laughing and smiling because of Abby. She had been making noise and smiling, in turn making all of us laugh.

"Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering." The news anchor said.

Bobby took the first picture from my hand. He leaned forward and dropped the picture into the flames. We all watched it burn. I left the room and went to the kitchen to clean it up. Sawyer came into the kitchen with Abby. They watched me clean when Abby looked at me and with a questioning voice asked.

"Mommy, where is Nana and Aunty Jo?" She asked.

I looked over at Abby. "Sweetheart, nana, and Jo… they are… they are in heaven." I said.

She looked up at me. "Just like my brother?" She asked.

"Yes, just like our Charlie," I said trying to hold myself together. I turned back to cleaning and then stopped. "Do you two want to help me make a pie for after dinner?" I asked them.

"Sure," Sawyer said. "Mom taught me how to bake when I was little. What kind of pie are we going to make?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Abby said.

"Good, and we are making a cherry pie," I said.

After we made a huge mess in the kitchen. Dean walked in and made a face.

"What a mess." He said smiling.

"Daddy! We made pie!" Abby yelled running to Dean.

"Oh boy!" Dean said picking her up and kissing her face.

I watched as Dean played with his daughter. I smiled and turned back to cleaning up the mess. The room got quiet and I felt two hands fall on my hips. Dean had sent Abby and Sawyer out of the room.

"How are you doing, sweetheart." He asked kissing the side of my head in a comforting way.

"Dean, why are our lives so full of pain?" I said turning in his arms to face him.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But for whatever reason it is." He said.

"Are you guys leaving or can you stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Well, because there is pie. I think we can stay for the night." He said kissing me.

"Ewww!" A little voice said. Dean and I pulled apart and looked at where the voice came from Sam were holding Abby. "I agree, baby girl," Sam said smiling at us.

It was strange to be making light of the situation that had just happened, but these men were doing a good job for the little angel that they loved so much.

"Nana and aunty Jo are watching over us, right unca 'ammy?" She asked in his arms.

"Yes, they are, sweetheart. Yes, they are." Sam answered.

We all looked at each other and gave weak smiles. "Mommy, nana is holding Charlie. He loves her so much." She said.

I walked over to Abby and kissed her. 'Chuck, thank you so much for giving me this sweet little angel.' I silently prayed to Chuck.

We all enjoyed dinner together. All the adults toasted to Jo and Ellen. I put Abby to bed early and said my goodbyes to Sam and Dean. They took off headed for another job.

The next week was uneventful. Sawyer was a great help with research and helping around the house. She was picked up at on Sunday morning.

"Luke, if you ever need a place for Sawyer to stay we will take her." I said, " She was such a great help."

"Thanks for helping us." he said.

I hugged Sawyer and said my goodbyes. I gave her my number so if she needed anything she could call or text me. Abby cried as she hugged Sawyer goodbye. Lorelai walked over to me and gave me a hug. She then went over and put an arm around Sawyer.

"Bye, Bobby. Thank you for teaching me more about research." Sawyer said.

"You're welcome, kid. I know who to call when I get stuck." He answered.

"That sounds great, Bobby." She said.

They left and as they pulled away from the house I felt a hole form. Sawyer, even though she had only been here for two weeks, had become a huge part of this family and we all missed her.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	26. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

PThe past four weeks have been a whirlwind. Luke and Lore brought Sawyer for a few days. And then out of nowhere, the craziest thing happened. About two days ago two people showed up at our door. Bobby's wife and Charlie were standing there.

"Mommy!" He called to me as I opened the door he was about 4 years old.

"Bobby, I need you to come here," I said not breaking eye contact with the woman that I remembered from Bobby's dream as well as all of the pictures that he had around the house.

Bobby came into the hallway.

"Hi'ya, Bobby." She said.

"Karen?" He asked.

I did all of the tricks to check and see if the two of them were actually human. She passed every single one so did Charlie. I pulled him into my arms and into the tightest hug ever. Abby was asleep in her room. I took Charlie with me and he looked at  
her in her bed.

"She is beautiful, mommy." He said in a whisper yell voice.

"Yes, she is, little man. Are you going to help me and be a good big brother?" I asked.

"Yes I will, mommy." He said.

I sat down on Abby's bed. Charlie was sitting next to me looking at the sweet sleeping girl in the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will always watch over you, baby sister." He said.

My heart was so happy and I couldn't believe that I was sitting with both of my children. My family was coming back together. Abby woke up and looked at me and smiled.

"Mommy." She said sitting up and looking at Charlie. She got a confused look on her face. "Mommy, who is this?" She asked

"Abby, my name is Charlie. I'm your big brother." Charlie said smiling at her.

She looked in-between me and her brother and smiled excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

I took the kids downstairs and sat in the kitchen with Bobby and Karen. They had been talking and she smiled at me and the kids.

"Charlie, this is poppa," Abby said taking Charlie's hand and walking over to Bobby. She climbed into Bobby's lap. "Poppa, this is my big brother Charlie." She said smiling at him.

We were sitting together in the dining room. Karen went to the kitchen to go make us dinner.

"Bobby, do you feed these girls the junk that is in the pantry?" She asked.

"Oh, Karen. I'm sorry. I was going to go to the store today." I said smiling at her. "I will head out this afternoon to go the store. What are you going to need?" I asked.

"I love baking so enough to feed a small army I guess." She said.

I smiled at her and looked at how happy Bobby was. I took Abby and Charlie to the living room and put on a movie for them. I gave them toys to play with and I went to the store.

While I was at the store I got a call from Sam. But I didn't answer I was too busy trying to figure out how Charlie and Karen were back. I grabbed enough food for all of us to be fed for a while. I went back home and when I got there the house was extremely  
clean. Bobby and I would clean the house but not this clean.

We spent three days where the kids played together and were happy. I was so happy to have a calm house and great food. I loved cooking but I didn't mind having Karen to cook.

I woke up on the fourth dayofhaving Charlie back. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Karen was sitting there humming to herself while she made biscuits for breakfast. Bobby was asleep still and that was strange being that it  
was almost 5:45 and he never slept in like ever. I walked into the office and sat reading a lore book. I had been sitting there for a few hours when I heard two little voices talking upstairs. Charlie and Abby were playing in her room. I walked upstairs  
and stood in the doorway. They were so sweet and so happy together there was nothing that I was going to allow to wreck these moments.

I went back downstairs and sat back in the office and sat a little longer. I was sitting with a hot cup of coffee and Karen came into the office and gave me a plate of food.

"Here you go, sweetheart. I am going to get the babies." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks, Kare." I said smiling back, "Thank you for everything."

The kids came downstairs laughing and teasing each other. "Shhhhh," Karen said. "Poppa needs to rest." She finished.

"Otay, G-ma," Abby said. She had given Karen her wonderful title within minutes of meeting her. They went into the kitchen to eat.

I was smiling happily when the FBI phone started to ring. That could only mean one thing someone needed help and they were in a jam.

"Agent Willis speaking," I said.

"Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills," She said then stopped taking. "Kelly?" She said.

"Oh… Excuse me?" I asked freaking out inside because we were caught

"Is this Kelly Singer?" She asked.

"Listen, I don't know who this is, but... this is Agent Tabitha Willis of the FBI." I said.

"Bull crap." She said hanging up.

"Oh, Crap!" I said to myself.

I walked to Bobby's room and I knocked on his door. "Bobby, I need you," I said.

"I am awake, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

"Sam and Dean are in town I think they will be here in about 30-45 minutes."

"Thanks for the heads up, sweetheart." He said.

"No problem, Bobby," I said. "You know that they are going to freak when they see that we have two people who were dead less than a week ago in the house."

"They will be fine." He said as I left to go to the kitchen with Karen and the kids.

I was still in the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. Bobby went and answered it.

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Dean said.

"Playing murderball," Bobby said

"What's that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?" Dean asked. "Is Kelly having one of her clean freak moments?"

"No, What are you, my mother? Bite me!" Bobby said

"Bobby, seriously." Sam cut in.

"I been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil." Bobby said.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Bobby said.

While this was going on Abby heard Dean and Sam's voices and got excited.

"Daddy!" She yelled running from the kitchen. "Unca 'ammy!" She said turning the corner.

I turned to Charlie, "Stay with G-ma. Okay, Charlie?" I said.

"Okay, mommy." He said with a content smile on his face as he ate a slice of peach pie Karen had made.

"My girls," Dean said as I walked from the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," I said kissing Dean.

"Bobby, it's just… there's a case less than five miles from your house." Sam said.

"What, the – the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?" I asked coming into the conversation.

"You guys knew about this?" Dean asked.

"Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There's nothing here." Bobby answered.

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder," Sam said.

"What witness? Digger Wells?" Bobby asked

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked.

"So, he's a drunk," I said. "You can't believe anything he says."

"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens." Sam pointed out.

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." Bobby said.

"So who killed the guy?" Sam asked.

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass." I said.

"So, you're telling us... nothing?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one." I said. "But, I know that at least two people here are happy to see you two," I added to Abby who was playing with Sam's hair.

He was laughing and playing with her. She could always lighten the mood of the room no matter what was going on.

"Great," Dean said. They were in a hurry so Dean kissed Abby and me goodbye and headed out again.

I went back into the kitchen and found Karen baking yet another set of pies. I smiled at her and said, "Karen, you know you don't have to cook for us. I can do that."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I like to cook and cleanit helps me relax." She said smiling at me as Bobby came into the kitchen.

"Kelly, what are your plans for today?" Bobby asked me.

"Well, I was thinking that I would take Charlie and Abby to the park for a few hours," I said.

"Sounds good. You all have a great time." Bobby said. "Do you think you all will need lunch?" Karen asked.

"That would be great, Karen." I said, "Thank you so much."

I got both of the kids ready for the park. Abby and Charlie were so excited to go the park to play and have a picnic together. We left and spent the day playing and enjoying ourselves. There was so much joy and happiness the past 4 days I didn't want  
it to end. The rest of the day was uneventful. We went back home and had dinner. I got the kids ready for bed and then went back to the office. I wanted to look into what was happening and if it was bad. But how could it be when it felt so right,  
right now.

I was sitting in the office when the phone rang it was 2:30 in the morning. I answered it.

"Hello, this is Kelly," I said.

"Hey, Kelly. It's sheriff Jody Mills." She said.

"Oh, Hi sheriff Mills. What's going on? Do you need something?" I asked.

"Well, I have two men here who say they know Bobby. Could the two of you come down here?" She asked.

"Sure thing, sheriff," I said. "We will be down in about 15 minutes or so."

"Thank's, Kelly see you then." She said.

I went to Bobby's room and woke him up. "Bobby, we need to get to the police department." I said, "Sam and Dean have been arrested."

"Those ijdets," Bobby said as he woke up.

We left and went to the police department. We walked in and found sheriff Mills.

"Hey, sheriff." I said as I walked up to her, "How is little Owen doing?" I asked.

"He is doing great. How are Abby and Charlie?" She asked.

"They are great. Little troublemakers at the park today tough," I said.

"They are at that age." She said.

Then she turned to Bobby. They talked about Sam and Dean and how and why they were arrested. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. Sheriff Mills let Sam and Dean out. We were walking down the hall Dean had his arms around my waist and Sam was pushing  
Bobby's wheelchair.

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?" Sam asked.

"She did till five days ago," I answered.

"What happened five days ago?" Dean asked looking at me.

"The dead started rising all over town," Bobby answered.

"So you knew about this?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yep," Bobby said.

"I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean said getting upset.

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you." Bobby said.

"There are zombies here," Dean said.

"There are zombies... And then there are zombies. Come with me." Bobby said.

We went back to the house and I went to go check on Charlie. He was sitting on the floor of my room reading a book. Abby was sitting next to him.

"Why are my babies awake and in my room too?" I asked smiling. "Guys it 4:00 am. Why aren't we sleeping?"

"Mommy, I don't sleep." Charlie said. "And I wanted to read." He said. Abby made her way to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Hi, mommy." She said with a sleepy voice.

"Okay, there is someone I want you to meet," I said taking Charlie by the hand and holding Abby in my arms. I was walking down the stairs when I heard Dean's voice.

"You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean said. I finished walking down the stairs and saw Karen walk into the room

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company." She said to Bobby and me

"It's 4 a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook." Bobby said

"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates." She answered with a smile.

"G-ma!" Charlie said walking into the room. Abby's head shot up and looked at everyone in the room.

"Daddy!" She said "Unca 'ammy!"

I put Abby down and sent her to Dean. "Go with Karen to the kitchen," I said to Charlie.

Dean looked between Bobby and me. "Who were they?" Dean asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Karen. My wife. And Charlie, my grandson." Bobby said.

"Your new wife?" Dean asked. "And adopted grandson?"

"My dead wife," Bobby said.

"Dean, that is my son," I said as he came into the room. I picked him up and held him in my arms. His blond hair and blue eyes shining.

I sat down at the table with the guys. Dean was holding Abby protectively even though she was squirming in his arms. She wanted to go play with her big brother who was in the kitchen eating breakfast and playing with his toys in there. Karen brought out  
some plates of pie for everyone to eat and she served it to us.

"Karen, could you take Abby to go play with her brother, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She said taking Abby from Dean and handing him some pie. He took a bite willingly.

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer," Dean said.

"Thank you, Dean." She answered smiling at him and holding Abby close to her.

Sam frowned at Dean and gave him a pointed look.

"What? It is." Dean answered.

"It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby asked.

"Thanks again, Karen for taking care of the kids for me," I said before she left the room.

"I love taking care of the little ones, Kell. It is no trouble." She answered with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Are the two of you crazy? What the hell?" Dean said looking at Bobby and me.

"Dean, I can explain," Bobby said.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?! Or the little boy who is playing with our daughter?!" Dean turned to me.

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it." Bobby started. "And my grandson as well."

"Bobby, Kelly, whatever those things are in there they are not who you think they are," Sam said.

"And how do you know that?" I said getting angry.

"Are you serious?" Sam said looking at me.

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife and grandson show up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test them every way I ever learned?" Bobby said.

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean asked.

"Hell if I can tell. They got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water…" Bobby said.

"Bobby, they crawled out of their coffins," Dean said.

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back." Bobby said.

"And how about the kid?" Dean asked

"Well, that kid's name is Charlie. And I did the same after he died. I cremated him 4 years ago." I said getting upset.

"That's impossible," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," I said

"Did you guys bury their ashes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby and I answered together.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from." Bobby said.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"15, 20, I made a list," Bobby said handing the list to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen... Clay… Charlie… Sheriff Mills – her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam asked.

"Well, there were the lightning storms," I said

"That's what we said. What else?" Dean said looking a little angry with us.

I started to read from the book of Revelation from the Bible. "And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him." When I stopped  
I looked up to see everyone watching me.

"So, what, Death is behind this?" Dean asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Death, Death? Like "Grim Reaper" death?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bobby answered.

"Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday." Dean said putting his head in his hand.

"Bobby... Why would Death raise 15 people in a podunk town like Sioux Falls?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Bobby said.

"You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are... it's not good. You know what we have to do here." Dean said

"She doesn't remember anything, you know," Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Being possessed, me killing her... her coming back," Bobby said.

"Bobby…" Dean said

"No, no, don't "Bobby" me. Just... just listen, okay?" Bobby said. Karen was in the kitchen humming as the kids were playing happily. "She hums when she cooks. She always... used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but... And I never thought  
I would hear it again."

"Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess." I said.

"And what would you do if you were us?" He said looking at Bobby and then turning to me.

"I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do. But... I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave them be." Bobby said.

I walked outside with Sam and Dean. "Kelly, you can't believe that this is a good thing," Dean said.

"How can it not be. My baby who died before he was born is inside. He is happy and smiling. He is protective of Abby and loves her so much." I said. "So how can this be a bad thing?" "It's not natural, Kelly," Sam said.

"What's dead should stay dead," Dean said.

"I didn't bring him back. I didn't ask for him to be brought back, Dean. He just showed up on the front porch. I don't see how it's hurting anyone." I said going back into the house.

I went into the kitchen to get the kids they were eating breakfast at the table. Charlie was smiling and happy. Abby was happy and singing. "How are my babies?"

"We are good, mommy," Charlie said. "What are we going to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could play in the house and then while Abby is asleep you and I could go shopping and get some new toys for you to play with. Sound like fun?" I asked him.

"That's a good plan mommy." He said.

The rest of the day was nice I took Charlie to the store while we were driving he wanted me to play his favorite songs 'Sweet Child O Mine.' He sang every word of the song. As he was singing I started to cry. I remembered when I was pregnant with him  
there were two songs that I would sing to him 'Carry on my Wayward Son' and the one he was belting out right now.

We got to the store and Charlie picked out two toys that he wanted and he picked out a toy for Abby.

"Mommy, Abby should get a toy too." He said.

"Yes, she should. What should we get her?"

He walked over to a shelf where there were little baby dolls. He picked up one with blue eyes and blond hair that was about the same color as his. He held it up to me.

"This one, mommy." He said.

"That one is perfect," I said.

We left the store and headed for home Charlie was happy and good for the rest of the night. Karen helped me get the kids cleaned up and ready for bed. She was rocking Charlie to sleep. I was sitting in the office when Sam and Dean knocked on the door.  
I answered it and Dean's voice was loud, with anger and fear.

"We need to get to the bottom of this!" He said,

"Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs putting the babies to sleep." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?" Dean said.

"The first one to come up," Bobby said.

"First one to go bad," Sam said.

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad," Bobby said.

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?" Dean asked.

"No," I said.

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you. Kelly, you have your baby boy back. But you two have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" Dean said.

"Guys, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them – all of them." Sam said.

I looked at both of them and I was angry. It was as if Bobby had read my mind he moved and turned to the boys his gun and rested it on his lap.

"Time to go," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

I walked over to stand behind Bobby. "You heard him," I said.

"Kelly, think about our daughter," Dean said pleading with his eyes. "Come on."

"You heard me. Off my property." Bobby said.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam asked looking worried.

"If Karen or Charlie turn, we will handle it. My way." Bobby said.

"This is dangerous," Dean said.

"I'm not telling you twice," Bobby said cocking the gun.

I followed them out the door. Dean turned at the bottom of the steps.

"Kelly, please be smart about this." He said.

"I will. I promise. If I have to I will kill my son. I will handle this. It's not like I haven't done this before." I said.

He turned and got into the car. Sam looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. 'don't Sammy.' I thought to myself as I went into the house. I went upstairs and found Karen with Charlie.

"Karen you can head downstairs. I've got this little man." I said walking into the room.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I want to you to know how thankful I am that you have taken such good care of Bobby while I have been gone." Karen said.

"He saved my life, Karen. I don't know what I would do without him." I said smiling at her.

She left and Charlie looked up at me from his spot on the floor. He was really sweaty and look really sick. I picked him up and took him to my room because Abby was asleep in her bed and down in the bottom of my heart I knew something was wrong. I made  
him comfortable in my bed. I grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. I had to take it three times because it said that his temperature was 111 degrees.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a cold pack, a cup of water, and a wet washcloth.

"Bobby, something is wrong with Charlie he is burning up. His temperature is 111." I said as I hit the stairs.

"Sweetheart…" Bobby said coming over to the stairs. "Be careful, baby girl." He said nodding his head.

"I will, daddy. I will." I said knowing that this would be the hardest thing I have ever done.

I walked into my room and I saw my little boy and his weak body laying on my bed. at that moment I heard a crash downstairs in the kitchen. I knew what I had to do. I sat on the edge of the bed with the cold pack in my lap, I put the wet washcloth on  
his forehead.

"There. Does that feel better, Sweetheart?" I asked.

"I'm so hungry, mommy." He said

"Oh, I know. I know. Mommy is going to go make you something to eat." I said.

"Okay, mommy." He said in the sweetest voice.

I walked out into the hallway and cried.

"Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really." I heard Karen say from the dining room. Bobby had Karen go to the bedroom. I slid down the wall and tried to figure out how I was going to do this. That was when I heard Bobby  
and Karen's conversation.

"I'm so hungry, Bobby," Karen said.

"I'll fix you something to eat in a minute," Bobby said

"I can feel it. It's happening." Karen said.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright," Bobby said comforting her.

"No. It's not. I'm turning, Bobby. You know I am." She said.

I pulled my gun out from the waistband of my jeans. The house was quiet for a minute.

"It's okay. Do it." Karen said.

"No way," Bobby said.

"Please," Karen begged.

"No," Bobby said

"I remember," Karen said.

"You remember what?" Bobby said, his voice hurt.

"Everything. The demon inside me. You killing me. I remember." Karen said. I knew that that killed Bobby inside.

"Then you know... why I can't do it again," Bobby said his voice breaking.

"I remember something else, too. When I came back... There was a man." Karen said. I looked up.

"What do you mean, a man?" Bobby asked.

"At the grave. He was so thin. Like a skeleton. And he told me to give you a message." She said.

"Me? W-why didn't you tell me this before?" Bobby asked.

You've seen so much. You and Kelly. I just... I just wanted to see you smile." She said.

"What was the message?" Bobby asked.

I walked back into my room. Charlie was not his sweet little self he only looked like a shell of himself.

"Mommy, I am so hungry." He said standing at the foot of the bed.

"I know, sweetheart… I… I am so, so, so sorry, baby." I said raising my gun and pointing it at the little boy who was no longer my son.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" He asked, "Are you going to send me back to heaven?"

"Yes, baby. I have no choice. I… I love you… so much." I said through tears. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, mommy." He said.

With that, I squeezed the trigger and closed my eyes. I fell to the ground and cried I held my dead son in my arms. His small body lifeless and now bloody. I heard another gun go off figuring it was Bobby I didn't move. I heard Dean's loud voice booming  
through the house calling our names.

"Kelly?! Bobby?!" He yelled. "Kelly?! Bobby?!"

The door to my room opened and Dean was standing in the doorway.

"This is the second time I have had to hold this little boy in my arms and say goodbye to him," I said.

"I know, sweetheart. I want you to get Abby and go down into the panic room. It's the safest place for you guys and when all of this is over I will come and get you." He said.

"Okay," I said.

I walked into Abby's room and picked her up. "Abby, Sweetheart. Wake up. We have to go to the panic room in the basement." I said.

Dean had gone down to find Bobby. As I went downstairs they were stockpiling weapons to take with them into town. I got down into the panic room. Abby passed back out and slept in the bed that we had down here. I was sitting in corner of the room tears  
rolling down my face. Dean walked into the room.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay." He said walking over to me and pulling me into his arms.

"I know, I just don't want to have to kill my son again. I am hoping that this is the last time." I said.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too." He said.

I looked into Dean's green eyes and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arms were around me protecting me from every evil thing that there was in this world. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Kick it in the ass, Winchester," I said.

He gave a halfhearted smile and headed for the door. He locked it behind him. I was sitting on the end of the bed reading the fourth Harry potter book aloud to Abby as she slept. When I noticed an envelope on the floor. I walked over to it and turned  
it over in my hands.

'Dean Winchester' is what it said on the outside. I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

Dean,

I am writing this letter because a little over two years ago you came into town on Ben's birthday. Everything went to Hell and when I saw you I was taken back to when We were together 8 years before. How much fun we had, had. How we were great together.  
I could see the two of us being a family. The three of us, you, me, and Ben. Ben needs to have a relationship with a man. I am trying my best to raise him and give him the best life that I know how. I understand that your life won't allow you to settle  
down. But, there is something else that I need to tell you. I know that I told you that Ben isn't your son. That I had him tested when he was born. I lied. You are his father. Dean, he is so much like you. He loves classic rock, classic cars, and  
he loves pie. Every birthday its 'mom, I want pie.' 'tell grandma, I want pie for my birthday' It makes me laugh every time. You should come home to us. We can be a family. He really does need to have a relationship with his dad. I understand if you  
don't want to. I just wanted to let you know that there is an open place in our lives for you. I love you, Dean Winchester. I have always loved you.

Love Lisa.

My eyes looked over the letter that I held in my hands and my heart was broken. I read it probably 100 times and it still didn't hit me. Dean had a son who was 10 with a woman that had already told him that Dean wasn't the dad. It must have been weighing  
on him because he kept the note in the pocket of his coat. The tears rolled down my cheeks they were hot and I was angry. I started to walk around the room and I screamed waking Abby. She started to cry.

"Abby, Abby. I am so sorry sweetheart. I am right here. Mommy is right here." I said holding her close to me.

It took her a minute to calm down but when she did my sweet little angel started to asked questions. "Is Mommy okay?" She asked me she looked around the room. "Where is Charlie?"

"No, sweetheart. I am not okay." I said, "Mommy, is sad and angry all at the same time. Charlie is with Nana and aunty Jo again"

"Why, mommy?" She asked me.

"Mommy has to make some hard choices that she doesn't want to make, and it is hurting her a lot," I said. "Sending Charlie back to heaven was one of them."

"Oh." She said thinking. "Well, we still have poppa, daddy, and unca 'ammy." She said. "We also have unca Cas, unca 'abriel, and Chuck." She got excited when he said.

"You're right, sweetheart," I said. "But how do you know about Gabriel?" I asked.

"He comes and plays with me sometimes. He gives me candy. I like him a lot." She said, "We have the best family."

"I agree, baby. I agree." I said smiling.

She went back to sleep on the bed. I started to pace the room until there was a knock on the door. I pulled it open and Dean was standing on the other side.

"It's over, sweetheart. It's done." He said.

"Thank God," I said giving him a hug trying to act like everything was perfect and fine even though I knew that he had been hiding something from me.

I turned and grabbed Abby and we went upstairs. I handed her to Sam and I went back to my room and picked up Charlie's lifeless body in my arms and walked down the stairs.

We prepared all of the bodies that had been risen to be put back to rest. Bobby and I stayed at the house I built a funeral pyre for Charlie and Karen and we were standing in front of it. Abby was in my arms crying because she missed her brother. I tried  
to comfort her but nothing was working. As we stood there Sam and Deen pulled up. They walked up to us and looked at the fire. Sam took Abby from me and she started to calm down a little bit.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there," Bobby said.

I echoed his apology. "Yes, I am so sorry guys," I said.

"Bobby, Kelly, you don't owe us anything," Sam said

"Hey, look," Dean said. "The only thing I really know about love is this little girl and Kelly, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?"

"Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I get to kill her?"

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam asked. He didn't answer, "Kelly?" Sam asked me. I didn't answer

"You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here." Bobby answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked Bobby.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me, for Kelly." Bobby asked

"What do you mean, you and Kelly?" Dean asked.

"Death came for us. He brought Karen and little Charlie back to send a message." Bobby answered

"You? Why you?" Dean asked.

"Because we've been helping you, you sons of bitches. We're one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam."

"So this was a hit on your lives?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if they wanted to take our lives or… our spirit. Either way, they wanted us out of the way." Bobby said.

"But you're gonna be all right. Right, Bobby?" Sam asked Bobby didn't answer.

Sam turned to me. "Kelly, are you going to be all right?" I didn't answer either. I just took Abby from his arms and walked back to the house.

I took Abby to my room and we passed out in my bed. I didn't want to think about that I just had to kill my son, who had been dead for almost 4 years. I didn't want to think about that Dean had another kid with another woman who was trying to get him  
back. I didn't want to think about the coming Apocalypse. I didn't want to think about anything. So I didn't I just thought about my baby girl and how amazingly sweet she was.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	27. Tick Tick Tick

It had been about a month and a half since I found the letter from Lisa to Dean and I hadn't confronted him. I got a call from Luke that he and he and Lorelai needed me to stay at their house to stay with Sawyer while they went on a long job. They lived in a small town in Connecticut. When I got the call I packed Abby's and my bags. I kissed Bobby goodbye and headed for Connecticut, from South Dakota. It was about a 21-hour drive so it took the two of us two days to get into town. When I pulled into town I saw a diner. I parked the car and got Abby out of her car seat. I needed coffee. I called Luke to tell him where we were and they decided to come and meet us the diner in town. Abby and I walked in and the guy who was behind the counter smiled at Abby and me.

"Hello ladies, sit anywhere." He said.

"Thank you," I said taking a table by the window.

He brought over a high chair for Abby and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Noah." He said, "What can I get for you two?" He asked.

"Well, Noah, I would love to have the biggest cup coffee you've got," I said.

"Me too, 'ease!" Abby said smiling at Noah.

"I don't think your mom wants you to have coffee, sweetheart. But, if it is okay with her I could bring you some apple juice," he said.

"That would be great." I said smiling at him, "Say thank you, Abby." I said turning to her.

" 'hank you." She said smiling at Noah.

"Great, I will be right back with the apple juice and coffee."

"Thank you so much," I said.

Noah brought over the biggest cup of coffee I had ever gotten from a diner. and he gave Abby her juice. I looked at it to make sure that it wasn't too sweet for her and Noah had actually watered it down perfectly for her. I picked up one of the menus and started to look it over. When I heard the door open and Luke, Lorelai, and Sawyer walked in.

" 'awyer!" Abby yelled across the diner.

"Shhhh," I said to her as I stood up to hug Luke, Lorelai, and Sawyer.

"Hi, baby girl!" Sawyer said to her. "I am so excited that you are going to be staying with me for a while."  
They all sat at the table and we ate breakfast. After we finished Noah came over to the table and asked how we liked our food.

"It was great and your coffee is amazing!" I said.

"Thanks and that's good to know you like the coffee," Noah said.

"anytime," I said smiling at him.

We all left to head to the house the girls all got into my car while Luke drove back in his pickup.

"I have never seen Noah smile so much since his wife died," Lorelai said to me.

"Lore, no. I am with Dean. I am not on the market." I said.

"Well, I am just saying." She said smiling at me.

"Whatever, Lore," I said rolling my eyes.

We got to their house. It was a sweet two-story that was blue and white. There was a huge tree in the front yard and there was a tire swing and a tree house in it. I could tell that we were going to have so much fun while we were here. We got out and Luke helped me grab my and Abby's things from the trunk. They set us up in the guest room. Luke set up the playpen and Lorelai showed me the kitchen. Sawyer was holding Abby showing her, her room.

"We should be home in 4 or 5 weeks. If we are longer than that we will let you know." Lorelai said.

"Okay sounds good," I said. "Thank so much for setting us up for the month," I said.

"You are so welcome. Thank you for staying with Sawyer so she can stay in school." She said.

"That's what family is for, Lorelai." I said, "You would do the same for me, with Abby."

"Everything is set up and the car is packed," Luke said. "Kelly, there should be enough money for food and a little extra for the help." He said giving me a hug.

"You didn't need to do that," I said smiling giving him a hug.

"Sawyer, we are heading out," Luke called up the stairs to Sawyers room.

"Coming, daddy," She answered bringing Abby with her.

"Is there anything I need to worry about with Sawyer? Curfew? No boys?" I asked.

"She has two best friends that you will meet soon and there is a guy kind of but I wouldn't be too worried he is a sweetheart," Lorelai said. "Curfew is 10:00 on school nights and 12:00 for weekends." She continued.

"Lore, is it weird that I am excited to have a short test drive with the teen years to get a feel before Abigail gets that old?" I asked.

"Not at all. I would say that the teenage years and the two-three's are very similar. I loved Sawyer at that age." She said.  
Sawyer walked into the room with Abby. Abby walked over to me and I picked her up and held her in my arms. Luke came back into the house from the garage with a huge duffel bag.

"We've got to hit the road." He said. "Sawyer, don't give Kell too much trouble."

"I would never!" She said acting shocked that her dad would such a thing. She turned and hugged him and smiled. "I love you, daddy." She said.

"I love you too, peanut." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Listen to Kelly. Don't let Kim and Bri go too crazy when they come over. And tell Thomas to stop hiding in the tree and just come to the door. We don't bite." Lorelai said.

"Thomas doesn't hide in the tree." She said getting embraced and flustered. "Bye, mom love you." She said hugging her and smiling at her mom.

We all walked out onto the front porch. They walked out to the car and before they got into the car I called out to them.

"If you need anything just call us," I said

"If we need anything. We will call." Lorelai called back to us

"See you in a month!" Luke said waving from the car.

"See you soon," Sawyer said.

We went back inside. We spent most of the day playing in the yard. Sawyer would push Abby on the tire swing. She loved that. She would close her eyes and laugh and laugh. There was so much joy in this moment. I was sitting on the front steps watching these two girls playing with each other. As I was sitting there I was taken back to a day about a week and a half ago when Sam and Cas brought Dean over to the house and my heart started to break even more than it had when I found the letter from Lisa. We were all in Bobby's office. Abby had just gotten up from her nap and we were all discussing what needed to happen.

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean said.

"You aren't helping," I said.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked.

I was shocked at the way Dean spoke to me. He had never talked to me like that ever I went and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Cas and I exchanged looks and I tried to hold back the tears and pain that I was feeling at this moment.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby accused him.

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." Dean said.

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else." Bobby said.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me." Dean yelled.

I jumped a little at his words. They were cutting deep and I was about to explode with anger. How could this man give up, yet again?

"You can't give up, son," Bobby said echoing my thoughts.

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Dean said.

"Dean…" I started to say, but Bobby started to move at the desk. He pulled out a gun and set it on the desk. He took a bullet out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Bobby, what is that?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." He answered my question but looked at Dean as he said it. He put the bullet down on the desk next to the gun "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!"

I was pissed now, but I couldn't make a sound. The room was silent and the tension was strong. All of a sudden Cas grasped his head and hunched over in pain.

Abby wiggled out of my arms and walked over to Cas, and in a worried voice asked, "Unca Cas, are you 'otay?"

"No. Abigail." He said to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's happening." He said

"Where?" Dean asked.

With that Cas disappeared. Papers were thrown around the room because of the wind that happened to appear with his disappearance.

I was still in the midst of my thoughts when I noticed two girls walk into the yard.

"Sawyer!" They both called to her.

"Hey, guys." She waved at them. She picked up Abby and the two girls walked up to where I was sitting.

"Hey, my name is Brianna," she said to me shaking my hand and smiling at me. She had beautiful blond hair that went everywhere. She let it flow free and wild flowing around her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," I said to her.

"I'm Kim!" The other said. She was adorable. She had a short brown pixy hair cut.

"Hey, Kim," I said smiling. "Are the two of you planning on staying for the night. I was thinking about ordering a pizza getting junk food, and having a movie night." I said.

"We would love too," Kim answered.

The older girls went upstairs to Sawyer's room. Abby tried to follow so I grabbed her before she was able to get up the stairs. She was starting to get crabby it was way past nap time. So I took her to the room that I was staying in and rocked her until she was asleep. I put her in the playpen and let her sleep. I called Bobby to check in on him.

"Hey, Bobby," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart." He said, "Did you make it to Luke and Lore's house?"

"Yes, we got here this morning and they left this afternoon," I said. "How is everything at home? Have you heard from Sam and Dean?" I asked.

"Well, that's good. Everything here is slow no news from the boys." He said.

I had been talking with Bobby for a long time talking about the trip out here. As well as how when there was a knock on the door frame.

"Hang on Bobby," I said putting my hand over the speaker and "What's up sweetheart?"

"Kim and Bri want to know if we could invite Thomas over for the movie night?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," I said. "What time is it by the way?"

"It's 5:30." she said looking at her watch.

"Perfect," I said to her and moved my hand from the speaker of the phone. "Bobby, I will call you tomorrow. I have to go."

"Okay, sweetheart. I will talk to you and Abby tomorrow since it's going to be Sunday should I expect an early call or late call?" He asked.

"It should be later in the afternoon but not too late," I said.

"Good, talk to you tomorrow. Oh and, Kell. Tell Sawyer that I say 'hi.'" He said.

"Will do. Love you, dad." I said hanging up the phone.

I walked over to the playpen and saw Abby was still asleep so I decided to let her keep resting since she hadn't slept much. She didn't like car trips very much. I walked out of the room and went to Sawyer's. All three girls were sitting on her bed giggling and being 15-year-olds it made me smile. 'I just hope that Abby will get to have a normal life like this.' I thought to myself.

"What kind of Pizza do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Cheese and Pepperoni," Sawyer said. "We are pretty simple."

"Perfect I will order the pizza and Sawyer can you listen for Abby when she wakes up so I can go and grab the junk food. By the way, make a list of what you want and I will get it for us." I said.

"Sure thing." The girls all said together.

I called the pizza place and ordered the two pizzas. The guy at the pizza place said that it would be ready in about 45 minutes. I went back upstairs and knocked on the door jam.

"Hey, when is Thomas getting here?" I asked.

"He should be here by 7:00," Sawyer said.

"Perfect, I am going to head out. Do you have the list?"

"Yes, we do," Kim said jumping off of the bed and handing me the list.

"Great. And are you guys still good with watching Abby when she wakes up?"

"Sure thing," Sawyer said.

"Thanks, ladies, I will be back in a few," I said heading down the stairs.

I went outside and got into my car. I headed to town and while I was driving my thoughts took hold of me yet again. Cas reappeared in the office with a guy that I didn't recognize

"Help," Cas said.

"Guys!" I said calling Sam and Dean.

Cas laid the guys body down on the cot in the office

"Who is it?" I asked.

"That's our brother," Sam said.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked about why Adam was here.

"Angels," Cas said.

"Angels? Why?" I asked.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Cas said as he put his hand on Adam's chest and drained the Enchain symbols on his ribs to hide him from angels. It must have been the pain because Adam woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe." Sam said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers," Dean said.

Adam looked at them like they were crazy.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam—" Sam said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Adam said.

"How?" I asked.

"They warned me about you." He said looking at Sam and Dean.

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." I asked.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee—" He started.

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean said.

I was sitting next to him. "Dean!" I said hitting his shoulder.

"Just uh, just keep going," Sam said.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen." Adam said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"To save the world," Adam said.

"How you gonna do that?"

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil," Adam explained.

"What archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."

"Well, that's insane," Dean said

"Not necessarily," Cas said

"How do you mean?" Dean asked

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean," Cas answered.

"Well, that doesn't make sense."

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible."

"Well, you gotta be kidding me."

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." Cas said.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas." Dean said.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam asked.

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—" Adam started to say as he stood up trying to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." I asked him.

"It's unbelievable," Adam said sitting back down

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap." I said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Adam said.

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Um, 'cause they're angels," Adam answered.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet? Sam asked.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." Adam explained.

"Yeah, but there's another way," Sam said.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asked.

"We're working on 'the power of love.'" Dean said.

"How's that going?" Adam asked.

"Mmm. Not good." He answered.

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time." Sam said.

"Give me one good reason," Adam said.

"Because we're blood," Sam said.

"You've got no right to say that to me," Adam said getting angry.

"You are still, John's son," I said.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you." Adam said getting angry.

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam said.

I pulled up to the store and picked up all the junk food that the girls wanted as well as some food to hold us over for a few days. The pizza place was down the street and the video store was next door to that. I went over and picked up three movies. 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory', 'The Princess Bride', and 'The Breakfast Club.' I picked up the pizzas and drove back to the house. By the time I got back Abby was awake and playing with the girls in the living room I set up all of the junk food and pizza out for the girls and gave Abby her pizza in the high chair and was about to start the first movie when someone knocked on the front door.

"It's open!" Sawyer yelled.

A young guy came into the room he was about 6ft and he had big blue eyes. He smiled at Sawyer and the girls. He walked over to me and shook my hand, "Hi, I'm Thomas." He said.

"Hi Thomas, I'm Kelly, Sawyer's aunt," I said. "Come get some pizza and junk food we are about to start the first movie."

"Thanks." He said sitting down on the floor next to Sawyer.

We all were enjoying the food and movies. Abby made it through the first movie and then by the second one she was starting to crash. So I took her back upstairs to our room and put her to bed.

When I went downstairs the kids were all enjoying the movie and I went to the kitchen to do some research. I had been sitting in there for about 15 minutes when Sawyer came into the room. freaking out

"Kelly!?" Sawyer asked

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Searching for the best way to kill the Devil. Without the father of my child taking a bullet."

"Well, Get back in there."

Why? What Happened? Where are Bri and Kim? Did Thomas try something?"

"They went to bed. They said they were tired." She said, "He's sitting there, watching the movie, and he's perfect and he smells really good."

"What?"

"He smells really good, and he looks amazing, and I am stupid! I said, 'thank you.'"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa — you said, 'thank you'?"

"When he kissed me." She said.

"He kissed you. When did he kiss you?"

"No, not now— yesterday, at the store."

"Okay, so, wait — he kissed you, and you said, 'thank you'?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was very polite."

"No, it was stupid, and I don't know what I'm doing here. You're sitting in the kitchen. What kind of chaperon are you?"

"I'm not trying to be a chaperon. I'm trying to be a girlfriend." I said putting up my hands in defense. "Plus I didn't know I had to be a chaperon. I haven't graduated from the two's yet with Abby."

"Well, switch gears, 'cause I'm freaking out here!"

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, okay then. Just calm down."

"I just, don't want to do or say anything else that is gonna be remotely moronic."

"I'm afraid that once your heart's involved, all comes out in moron," I said.

"Just please come back in."

"Okay. Let's go, then." I said.

I went back into the living room and sat on the sofa as the two kids sat on the floor. The second movie ended and it was getting late. I got up and started to go upstairs.

"Thomas, I think that you need to head home. You can come back tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, thank you for having me," Thomas said.

"anytime." I said, "Sawyer, say goodbye to Thomas and lock the door when you are done." I walked upstairs and went to my room and sat on the bed with my book and mind racing on what I was going to do with Dean. Was I going to let him go off with Lisa and her son Ben or was I going to fight for him to stay with his daughter and me? I looked over at her, she was still asleep. I was in my thoughts when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said just loud enough for Sawyer to hear.

"He went home. I am going to bed, thank you for a great night, Kelly." She said.

"anytime sweetheart. Anytime." I said.

Sawyer went to bed and I stayed awake with my thoughts. I knew that Dean was going to make a choice about saying yes to Michael and If he made it out of the apocalypse if he was going to stay with me or if he was going to be with Lisa. I went to sleep dreaming about Sam and Dean agreeing to the apocalypse and tossed and turned all night.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	28. Boom!

The past 5 1/2 weeks have gone by so fast. I had loved every minute of being in this small town. Every day we ended up going to the diner Noah owned. He and I started to have a daily tradition of him not wanting to give me coffee. Today was one of those days. I walked in with Abby on my hip.

"Hi, 'oah," Abby said.

I took her over to our normal table and I walked over to the bar with one of my regular mugs to get some coffee.

"Please, Noah. Please, please, please." I said starting to beg.

"How many cups have you had today?" He asked.

"None," I said a little too quickly.

"Plus."

"Five, but yours is better."

"You have a problem."

"Yes, I do," I said to him holding out the cup that was in my hands.

He took the mug from my hands and poured some coffee into it. "Junkie." He said.

I gave him a huge grin, "Angel. You've got wings, baby." I said turning back to the table where I left Abby.

She was playing with her anti-possession locket that Dean had given her when she was born. She was starting to get hungry so I dug into my bag and grabbed the ziplock baggie of cheerios and gave her some. She was eating and throwing them at me. We were laughing and playing together when Sawyer came into the diner after school.

"Hey. It's freezing." She said sliding into the chair  
"Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee?" I asked her.  
"Lip gloss." She said  
"Aha," I said digging into my bag and pulling out a smaller bag out and holding it up.  
"I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow," I said.  
"Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?" she asked.  
"Yes." I said looking into my bag and pulling out another bag. "It has no smell but it changes colors with your mood." "God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup." She said.  
"Wow, you're crabby." I pointed out. "I'm sorry. I lost my GNR CD and I need caffeine." "Ooh, I have your CD," I said pulling the CD out of my purse.  
"Thief." She said to me taking her CD back.  
"Sorry, and I will get you some coffee," I said grabbing a mug for Sawyer and going back to Noah to get coffee for Sawyer.

"What? It's not for me. It's for Sawyer, I swear." I said to Noah who was giving me a disapproving look. "You're shameless," Noah said  
"Look, Officer Krupke. She's right at that table, right over there." I said turning toward the table. Noah took the cup and filled it.

I took the cup back from him. "Thank you. Could you bring over the usual for everyone?" I asked.

I took the coffee back to the table and the three of us enjoyed our meal. We were walking back to the house when I heard a familiar engine coming down the road behind us. I turned and saw the Impala coming down the street. Dean pulled up behind us and got out of the car.

"Daddy!" Abby yelled running to Dean who picked her up and held her close to him.

Sawyer and I walked back to Dean who gave Sawyer a hug and pulled me into a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to check on my girls." He said smiling at me.

We all got into the Impala and drove back to the house. I sent Abby and Sawyer upstairs so that I could talk to Dean to see if he would tell me about Lisa and Ben before I told him about the letter.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked Dean.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Kelly, what's going on?" He asked me.

"Dean… do you have anything that you want to tell me?" I asked. "Are you hiding anything from me?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you." He said.

"Okay, Dean. I am going to give you one more shot. Are you hiding anything from me?" I asked.

He got a confused look on his face and shook his head, "Kelly, I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"I the letter," I said.

"What letter?"

"The letter from Lisa."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You read the letter." He said unable to look at me.

"Yes, I did. Do you believe her?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Are you going to go be with her and Ben?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"I don't know, Kelly. It's not my number one priority right now. We have the apocalypse to worry about." he said.

"Alright, so hypothetically, if the world wasn't ending would you stay with me and our daughter or would you go be with this woman who wrote you a letter telling you that this boy who she once said, 'he's not your son' and now supposedly he 'is your son'?" I asked.

"I can't answer that right now," Dean said.

"You gave me your answer." I said, "Get out, Dean."

"What…?"

"Get out, Dean Winchester!" I yelled. "You have a child that is upstairs that you know is 100% your child and you can't answer if you are going to stay with her!"

"That's not it…"  
"I don't what to hear what you have to say. Just get out! I don't want to see you right now." I said as the tears started to stream down my face.

Abby had heard the yelling and stood at the top of the stairs. "Mommy, are you 'otay?" she asked.

"Go back to Sawyer's room," I said.

"Mommy…" She said thought tears as Sawyer picked her up took her back to her room.

"Babe, don't do this to me." He said.

I turned to him and he could see the pain I was going through. "Dean, you have no right to do this to me. I have done nothing but love and support you my whole life. And now you are abandoning us for a woman that is lying through her teeth." I said.

"I… I… I'm not abandoning you or our daughter." He said. "I just said that 'I don't know.'"

"Do you not hear yourself, you asshole?" I asked. "You don't know if you want to be with your daughter and me! Now get out!" I yelled.

Dean walked out the front door and Abby ran down the stairs as I had turned and locked the door and slid down crying. Abby came up to me and put her hands on my knees trying to calm me down. I heard the Impala roar to life and I the tears was just like a waterfall. I couldn't hold myself together. Abby was in just about the same boat screaming and crying holding on to me not understanding why her dad and mom had just been yelling at each other. Sawyer was crying as well but still trying to be strong. It took me about 15 minutes to pull myself together. I got up pulling Abby into my arms as I stood up. I opened my arms for Sawyer and he all held each other for a while longer. We were quiet when Sawyer looked at me.

"I'm going to call mom and dad. I haven't heard from them in a while." She said.

"Okay, I am going to get Abby and me cleaned up," I said walking up to the bathroom.

I cleaned Abby up. Washing her face, and putting her into a clean pair of clothes. I put her in her crib to take her afternoon nap and I went to take a shower. When I got out I put on clean clothes and pulled my hair into a bun.

I walked into Sawyer's room. She was sitting on her bed doing some homework for school.

"Did you get a hold of your mom and dad?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying.

"No, they didn't answer." She said. "Kelly, I'm getting a little nervous. Mom usually calls every day and I haven't talked to her in almost 5 days."

"I'm sure it's fine, Sweetheart." I said, "I am going to call Bobby and see if he has heard from them. Can you listen for Abby? Just call down if you hear her."

"Sure thing." She said.

I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table and called Bobby.

"Hey," Bobby's voice said through the phone.

"Daddy…" I said trying to hold back tears.

"Baby girl, what's going on? Is everyone safe?" he asked.

"Yes… No… I'm not sure." I said as the tears streamed down my face.

"Kelly, what happened? Sweetheart, you need to talk to me."

"Daddy, he is leaving me… Dean is leaving me for Lisa." I said, "I found a letter from her a while ago saying that Ben is his son and that she wants them to be 'a family.' I told him I don't want anything to do with him and to get out of our lives."

"Sweetheart, you were pissed and you have every right and I am not trying to give him any excuse. But, he is going through a lot." Bobby said.

"I know, Bobby. I know." I said, "But that's not why I called. Have you heard from Luke or Lore?" I asked.

"No. Why?" He asked getting a little worried.

"We haven't heard from them in 5 days," I said.

"Okay, that's better than some jobs. I will keep an ear open for them as well as look into the job they were on." He said.

"Thank you, Bobby. Just keep me posted." I said. "I've got to go Abby just woke up and she is crying."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I love you and I will talk to you soon." He said.

I went upstairs and grabbed Abby. I tried my best to get her to sleep again but she wouldn't go back down. I walked out to Sawyer's room.

"Sawyer, what do you want to do for dinner?" I asked.

"I was going to have Kim, Bri, and Tom brings over some pizza and bringing over movies so that you can relax after today." She said.

"That sounds great." I said, "When are they coming over?"

"6:30 I think." She said.

"Perfect." I said. "Sweetheart, I don't want you to freak out. Bobby hasn't heard from your parents, but he is going to look into it."

"Thank you, Kelly." She said.

"Anytime, sweetheart," I said. "I am going to be in the kitchen with Abby. I think I'm going to make a pie or something."

"Do you want any help?"

"If you want to come do homework in the kitchen with me that would be great," I said.

"Perfect, let me grab my stuff and I will be right down." She said.

I made an apple pie with help from Abby. She was my great little helper. While Sawyer was doing her homework. She was such a great kid. I sent up a silent prayer to Chuck to bring Luke and Lorelai so that this little girl didn't have to go through the pain that this hunting life would inevitably bring. While the pie was in the oven there was a knock at the door and the three teens came into the house with pizzas, movies, and a bag full of junk food. I pulled out the pie and we walked into the living room and started a fun night of movies, pizza, and pie. The next few days I tried to keep life normal for Abby. We still went to the diner every day and on Monday Sawyer went to school.

That Monday Abby and I were at home. Abby was sitting at the table while I made her lunch. And the home phone rang. The only reason I picked it up was because Luke or Lore might be trying to get a hold of us. I answered it, It was Dean.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Kelly, let me come over," Dean said to me

"No, Dean."

"I need to talk to you about this."

"We're not having this conversation again."

"I have had time to think and I…"

"Time to think? About what?" I said was getting upset but trying my best to control my emotions because Abby was at the table watching me. "You have a daughter, Dean."

"Kelly, I know that. But I also have to think about my son." He said. "I can't choose right now. Not with everything that is going on."

I had heard enough. "Fine. Then don't."

"I need to take to you about other things." He said. I could tell he was desperate.

"There's nothing more to talk about," I said slamming the phone down and took a deep breath.

Abby who had been listening to me on the phone walked over to me. "It's otay mommy. Daddy still loves you. I love you too. I'll never leave you." She said.

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a hug. "You are my little angel," I said. "How about some pie?" I asked she nodded her head and smiled at me.

The rest of the week was pretty normal around the house. I didn't hear from Dean once and I figured that everything was about to go down with the apocalypse. For some reason on Saturday morning at about 2:30 I couldn't sleep. I walked down to the kitchen and I made a strong pot of coffee and sat at the table. I was reading a book when I saw my cell light up and buzz. Bobby's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Bobby. Is everything okay?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Are you sitting down?" He asked.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Luke and Lore have been killed. They were hunting huge nest of vamps that had killed their oldest daughter 17 years ago. She would have been just a little older than you and Dean when she was killed." "Do you know about when they were killed?" I asked.

"No, but I have a letter from them. They wrote it for Sawyer. You need to get back here as soon as possible. You need to be here where you all are safe." He said.

"Bobby, how do I tell a 15-year old that her parents are dead and now we need to leave and go halfway across the country to live with us away from her friends.?"

"Sweetheart go get her up, I will tell her over the phone. and then you guys need to be out of there as soon as possible. I want to see my girls before the boys and I head out to kill the devil." He said.

"Okay, stay on the line I will go get her up," I said setting the phone down and headed up the stairs.

"Sawyer, sweetheart. I need you to get up." I said shaking her gently awake.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's about 3:00. Sweetheart, I need you to come downstairs with me."

"Alright, what's going on?"

I didn't say anything I just walked down into the kitchen and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She asked,

"Hey, Bobby. What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean… How did they not have back up… Do you know when it happened… Where were they…?" She asked starting to cry "Did they have a plan for me if something were to happen to them? Okay… Thank you, Bobby." She finished talking and put the phone down and turned to me.

"Oh, Kelly." She cried getting up and walked over to me.

I gave her the tightest hug I could ever give. Both of us were crying by now.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me after almost two house of tears.

"That's up to you. We need to go to Bobby's, but if you want to stay here we can come back. It's up to you." I said.

"Kelly, I can't stay here. There is going to be too much pain. Everywhere I look am reminded of my parents. I want to stay with you and Bobby. I want to be a hunter. I want to save people and hunt things." She said.

"The family business," I said remembering Dean's favorite line to tell Sammy.

"I want to get my GED so that I can help you and Bobby as much as I can. I am not a kid anymore." She said and it broke my heart. This was the story of too many kids who's parents were hunters. They didn't get to be kids for very long. Abby who was almost 2 understood that.

The next two days we set up when Sawyer could take the GED test. She did and by Wednesday we left town. She had said goodbye to her friends. We packed up the car full of everything that she would need and we made our 21-hour drive back to South Dakota. When I pulled up it was about 2:00 am. I noticed something different about Bobby. I knew about him selling his soul for the boys to the demon Crowley so I wasn't surprised to see him standing up but there was something very very different. Almost as if the spark had been taken out of him.

"Hi, Daddy," I said giving him a hug and a half-hearted smile.

"Hello, sweetheart. I am so glad you are home." He said.

"Me too,"I said pulling Abby out of her car seat. "Sawyer wake up. We are home." I said to the sleeping teenager who was in the front seat.

"Okay." She said climbing out of the car.

"We will get everything in the morning. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."  
Bobby walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She started to sob into his shoulder and he comforted her. He sent her upstairs to her new room and I took Abby to her room and put her back to bed. When I walked downstairs Bobby told me everything. About how Sam and said yes to Lucifer. That they went to stop it. Lucifer killed him and the Cas saved them.

"Where is Dean?" I asked.

"He is with Lisa." He said.

"That's what if figured," I said turning to go upstairs.

"Sweetheart, he is happy and he is out of this life. It's a good thing."

"Bobby, There is now a little baby upstairs who doesn't have a dad anymore because of the home wrecker. I am going to bed I will talk to you later." I said going upstairs.

I couldn't sleep so I prayed. "If someone can hear me, I need help," I said.

There was the sound of flapping of wings and Cas was standing behind me. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close to him and let me cry. His wings were wrapped around me protectively.

"Cas…Why does life have to hurt so damn much?" I asked.

"Kelly, if there was no pain in this world. Humans would never learn anything." He answered.

"I just wish that my child didn't have to feel it at such a young age," I said feeling the tears starting to come back into my eyes.

"Kelly, Abigail is a strong little girl and she will be alright. Trust me, there is a plan for all of you. Even with Dean out of the picture for the moment, it will be okay." He said wiping the tears off of my face.

"Thank you, Cas," I said.

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I turned my back to him was about to leave the room. I looked back at the only friend that I had left and given him a weak smile. He nodded at me and disappeared. I went and took a hot shower and then went to my room to sleep, I passed out dreaming of Dean happy with someone else and taking care of her kid. I tossed and turned all night and every night after. 

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	29. A Year Without Dean: Jan-Feb

I am some place dark. I am alone, no one can hear my screams. That is when I hear a voice. It is a deep strong voice; it is a voice that I know very well. It belongs to Dean. I scream louder hoping that he will come save me from this darkness that surrounds me. The door opens and I see his face but it's not my Dean, he is different he is dark and angry.

"Dean, save me!" I scream.

"No, I am going to leave you here to die." He says

"Save me, Dean. Save me. Don't leave me here to die!" I cried.

There was now a new voice a child screaming and crying, scared for their life.

Dean got an evil smile on his face, "No, Kelly. You are going to suffer here alone, unwanted, unloved." He said.

"No! Dean! No!" I screamed at him. "You said you loved me!" I cried.

"I did, but I didn't mean it. I just felt bad for you. I got you pregnant with that baby and I never cared for her or you. I found a new family that I can live with and not have to pity them. I. Am. Free." He said bending down in front of me with a wicked smile on his face.

January:

I was jolted out of sleep. I was completely covered in sweat and breathing heavily. My heart was pounding and I broke down in tears. I had had this dream over and over again for the past 6 weeks. Every single night, no matter how much I drank, or however much medication I took this dream would come to me and I would wake up crying. I wanted to die, life wasn't worth it. I had gone through this before but this was worse. Because instead of me knowing he was in hell I knew that he was with someone else. If I wanted to go see him I could, or if he wanted to see me or his daughter he could. But he didn't.

I looked at the clock it was 3:00 am on January 21, 2011. I walked into Abby's room and looked at my beautiful little toddler. I kissed her head and thought about this little miracle, Sawyer and her were the only thing keeping me here and not biting the bullet. The only thing that was hard was that Abby looked just like her dad she had light brown hair, freckles that dusted her nose, and big green eyes. She even sounded like Dean, she talked like him, was sarcastic and she even was protective, especially of me.

I didn't want to wake her yet so I went down stairs no one was awake yet so I made some coffee and went out and sat on the hood of my car. It was freezing outside but there was no snow on the ground. As I sat there I heard a noise come from behind me.

"Hello, love ." A voice said.

"Crowley," I said turning and looking at him.

"How is my, little bird doing on her 2nd birthday?" He asked.

"She is asleep and if you ever hurt my little angel. I will kill you myself." I said

"I know you will. I have a little soft spot for that child, even if that dumb squirrel is her father." He said. "I can't believe that he left you for that witch."

"Me either," I said. Then I thought about it, "How do you know that's what I call Lisa?" I asked.

"Oh, Abby told me a few day's ago." He said. "She knows the best way to express her feelings, by the way, her language is quite colorful for a 2-year-old." He finished with a devilish smile.

"Have you been playing with Abby without me knowing, Crowley?" I asked.

"I may have spent some time with the little bird." He said.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't be mad at the King of Hell. He was stepping up and being more involved in my daughter's life then her own father was. I shook my head. "Are you coming to the party tonight for her?" I asked.

"Are you inviting a demon. The King of Hell in fact to your daughters 2nd birthday." He asked.

"No, I am inviting someone who loves my daughter and wants what's best for her," I said giving him a weak smile.

Crowley got a cocky smile on his face "I wouldn't miss it, Kelly." He said.

The rest of the morning was uneventful for the most part everyone woke up at a decent time. I made breakfast for everyone and we all gave Abby one present. I gave her a new outfit. Black combat boots, jeans, a Metallica t-shirt and a leather jacket. She looked like a little hunter. Sawyer gave her a new book that she picked out. And Bobby gave her her own pearl-handled gun. We spent the day around the house doing things that Abby liked. Then the unexpected happened. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it and I was met by Sam.

"Sammy?" I asked surprised.

"Kelly…" He said as Abby ran to the door.

"Unca Sammy!" She yelled with excitement. She ran to his arms and smiled at him.

"Is it someone's birthday today?" Sam asked her.

"It's my birfday!" She cheered.

"Well, Happy birthday my sweet girl." He said.

He put her down and I hugged Sam holding him close to me making sure that he was real. "Sam, you're back," I said pulling away with tears rolling down my face.

"Yes, I'm back. Just in time for my nieces 2nd birthday." He answered, "Have you heard from Dean?" He asked.

"No, not a word in the past 6 weeks," I said.

"He left you and Abby for Lisa?" He asked surprised at his brother.

"I told him to get out because he couldn't give me a straight answer about still having feelings for her," I said.

"I understand." He said walking into the dining room where Bobby and Sawyer were.

"Unca Sammy is back!" Abby yelled into the room.

"Sam…" Bobby said standing and giving him a hug and then took him to the office where he tested him to make sure that he was really Sam. They came back into the room Sam passed every test.

I was standing in the kitchen about to make an apple pie for Abby's birthday dinner. She was playing in the living room with Sawyer. I could hear her laughing and singing with Sawyer. I walked over to the doorway and looked at them.

I was thinking about how much she was like her dad. 'I want burgers and pie for my birfday dinner.' she had said to me last week when I asked her what she wanted. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the next words out of her mouth. "Son of a Bitch!" She yelled holding up one of her Barbies who was now in two pieces.

"Abigail Marie Singer! Watch your mouth." I said.

"Sorry, mommy." She said looking down at the ground.

Sam let out and laugh and looked me right in the eyes. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "I know this isn't what you want to hear but, she is just like Dean." He said.

"Oh, I know. Do you know what your niece wanted for her birthday dinner?" I asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders

"She wanted burgers and pie."

"Wow, she is a mini me to Dean." He said.

"Yep," I said taking a deep breath and turned to back into the kitchen.

I finished cooking everything and went to set up the table for dinner. I called everyone to the table and we were about to start eating when there came another knock on the door. Deep down I hoped that it would be Dean. I got up and opened the door. It wasn't Dean it was Crowley.

"Hey, Crowley," I said turning back to the dining room. "You all need to be on your best behavior alright? It's Abby's birthday, so play nice for one day." I said to the whole room.

"Unca Crowy!" Abby yelled excitedly from her spot.

"Happy Birthday, my little bird," Crowley said.

"Are you hungry, Crowley?" I asked. "We have enough food to feed a small army."

"I would love to but I just wanted to bring something for my little bird." He said pulling out a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

He walked over to her and handed her the little box she opened it. Inside was a little emerald ring. There was etching on it, it said, 'Protected by hell and heaven.' her eyes got big and smiled at The King of Hell.

"Thank you, Unca Crowy. I love it."

"It's a very special ring, sweetheart. As long as you wear it nothing will ever hurt you." He said.

"But it's too big to fit my finger." She said making a face.

"Little bird, I never said that it had it fit your finger. It just has to be on. You could put it on your locket." He said to her.

"That is smart, unca Crowy. Will you put it on for me?" She asked.

"Yes, little bird." he said.

He took off her locket and put the ring on the chain then put it back on her. She looked at it as it sat along with her locket. "Unca Crowy, you are the best!" She said giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart. If you need me you know what to do." He said winking at her.

"Thank you, Crowley," I said giving him a hug.

"Take care of yourself, darling." He said to me.

The rest of the evening was normal and uneventful. At 8:00 I put Abby to bed and while I was getting her ready she looked up at me.

"Mommy, why didn't daddy come to my birfday?" She asked me

"Abigail, your daddy needs space right now. He is… is living with a new… new family." I said through tears.

"Does daddy still love me?" He asked starting to cry. "does he still want to be my daddy?"

"Baby girl, I can't answer that. But I want you to know that you are loved by so, so, so many people." I said. "Your family is much more than your daddy. You have Sam, Cas, Crowley, Bobby, Sawyer, and mommy."

"Can we call daddy before my birfday is over?" She asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," I said pulling out my phone and dialed Dean's number.

I handed the phone to my daughter and I watched the light in her eyes go out as his voice mail answered.

"Daddy, I miss you so much." She said tears starting to perk in her eyes. "Mommy made my birfday 'ecial. I hope your birfday is 'ecial too, without mommy and me."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to me. and started to cry. "Mommy, I miss daddy!" she said to me

"I know, baby girl. I miss him too." I said holding her. I held her close to me letting her cry. She cried herself to sleep. I got up and left the room. As I was leaving I pulled out my phone and dialed Dean's number again. The phone rang and then his voice came on to the receiver.

"This is Dean Winchester leave a message and I will get back to you."

"Dean, don't call back. I don't want you to call Abby. I just spent two hours crying with my daughter while she said, 'I miss daddy.' 'Dose daddy love me?' 'Where is daddy?' I had to tell her everything. I don't need you to keep breaking her heart. Goodbye Dean." I said then I hung up the phone.

I went to sleep thinking about Abby growing another year and hoping that it wouldn't go by as fast as this year did. I had the dream yet again tonight and woke up in tears and sweat trying to calm myself.

February:

The next month wasn't any easier the dreams were getting worse and worse and I was getting less and less sleep. Sam would come by every so often and hang out with us and we would do research for jobs that we would go on. Sam called me because he found a salt and burn and a nest of vampires that needed to be taken out.

"Hey, Sammy. What's up?" I asked as I answered the phone

"Not much, Kelly. How's everything at the house

"Kelly, could you go and take out the ghost?" Sam asked me.

"I would love to. It will help me get back into the swing of things." I said.

"Great. It's in Heber City, Utah." He told me.

"Perfect, I will head out tomorrow morning. Thanks, Sam." I said.

I hung up the phone and started to pack my bag for the job. Sawyer came into the room and saw that I was

"Can I come?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer, your parents would kill me if I let you come on a job with me," I said.

"Well, they aren't here and I want to start hunting." She said. "I have been doing research, shooting and learning how to hunt since before I can remember. Mom and dad wanted me to be safe and that is why they sent me here."

"Sawyer, you're you are not going on this trip. You are not ready for a hunt." I said.

"That's not fair!" She yelled at me, "How old were you when you started hunting?"

"I was 14," I said closing my eyes and thinking about that first job.

I had begged Bobby to let me go on a job with him for months and he finally broke down and took me on a hunt like this it was a salt and burn. I didn't get hurt on the job, not even a scratch Bobby didn't let anything bad happen to me. After that hunt, Bobby would take me on other jobs that he need work on.

"Fine, Sawyer. You can come on the hunt with me." I said as I finished packing.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She said jumping up and down with excitement. "I am going to go pack what I need." She gave me a hug and ran to her room.

I grabbed my bags and went downstairs putting them by the door so I could grab them the next morning. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the office where Bobby was. I flopped onto his huge comfy chair and made a huffing sound and taking a long pull on the bottle.

"What was with all the yelling upstairs?" He asked.

"Was I ever like that when I was a kid?" I asked.

"You were worse. And imagine having you, Dean and Sam together while you were all at that age." He said.

"I am so so so sorry," I said

"It's alright, all kids go through that stage. And you never answered what was all the yelling about?" He asked.

"Sawyer wants to go on a hunt with me," I said.

"Well, she is old enough, ya' know. She is a pretty good shot too." He said.

"I know, Bobby. That's why I said 'yes'. I couldn't say no because I was younger than her when you took me on my first hunt." I said. "Are you okay taking care of the munchkin upstairs?" I asked.

"Abby will be perfect like always." He said.

"Thank you, daddy," I said taking another drink.

As I was sitting there Sawyer walked into the office. "Can I have a drink?" She asked.

I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. "Really, don't push your luck, sweetheart," I said in a very motherly voice I could muster.

She laughed and smiled "I'm only kidding." She said. "My bags are packed are ready for the morning. What time are we leaving?"

"5:00 am we will be on the road, so be awake by 4:45 am," I said

"Sounds great!" She said getting more and more excited for her first job. "I will be up at 4:30!"

She ran up the stairs and I heard the door close. I leaned back in my chair and made moaning noise "I am not ready to be a mom of a teenager." I said.

Bobby laughed at me. "You are doing great." He said, "You guys will do great."

"Thank you, Bobby. I am heading up to bed." I said finishing my beer. I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart." He said.

"Goodnight," I said walking up the stairs. I got to my room and flopped on the bed and passed out.

The next morning the alarm clock went off way too early for my liking. I rolled out of bed and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on jeans a white shirt and then I pulled on a flannel that used to be Dean's. I don't know why I still have it, I guess it just makes me feel safe even if he was a dick. I pulled on my chucks and walked into Abby's room I I kissed her head and whispered into her ear "I love you, baby."

She shifted in her sleep and smiled. It made me smile and I walked out of the room and headed downstairs to make some coffee. I looked at the clock it said it was 4:15. Sawyer would be up any minute now and we would be heading out. Bobby woke up at 4:30 and came and sat with me with a cup of coffee. At the same time, Sawyer came bounding down the stairs.

"When are we going?" She yell whispered to us.

"Soon," I said. "Sit and grab some food and coffee before we hit the road," I said with a smile.

"I am so excited. I can't believe I get to go on my first job!" she said.

Sawyer finished eating and we ended up leaving a little later than I wanted to but still early enough to make it to Heber City by noon.

While we were on the road Sawyer was asking all about the job. What were we hunting? Who was in danger? Is there anything in the lore? I told her that we were going to the Golden Horseshoe inn. There were a series of mysterious deaths at the in and we were going to go check it out.

We pulled up to the inn at about 2:30 in the afternoon I called Bobby to let him know we got there safe and that we would be here for a few days.

"Kelly, this is awesome. I have never gotten to stay at a place like this. And I get to do my first hunt here it's just like Scooby Doo." Sawyer said getting out of the car.

"Like what?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." She said. "Mmm, Fred. Love him." She finished closing her eyes. "And mom and dad usually had me stay at a motel where I wouldn't be noticed if I was alone for a night." She said.

"You will be my little padawan from now on. No more motels just us saving people and hunting things." I said winking at her as we walked up the steps with our bags. I looked around and nothing was out of the ordinary. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not so sure this place is haunted," I said to Sawyer.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"You see this pattern here?" I said tapping a five-point symbol engraved on the urn. "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"Five-spot?" She asked me.

"Yep."

"That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?" She asked.

"Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies." I answered.

"But, I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, white-meat for hoodoo?" she asked me.

"Maybe. But you never know." I said.

We walked inside and headed to the front desk. As we entered, everything was quiet and Sawyer was behind me as woman who was about the same age as me walked into the room

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights," I said.

Sawyer was behind me and as she moved closer to me a little girl who was about 7 ran in front of her chasing nothing little girl who had run behind her.

"Hey!" She said. "Sorry about that." She said to Sawyer.

"No problem." She answered.

"Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests." She said.

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous." I said.

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. You ladies are taking a break on the way to U of U and UTSU?" She asked.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"You ladies look the type."

I smiled at her and said, "Yep just taking my niece to visit my alma mater. I went to U of U." I said with a smile.

"That is so nice of you." She said finishing up with the credit card. "Perfect, here is the key to your room." She said.

"Do you know where you got that really interesting urn on the front porch?" Sawyer asked the woman. "My grandpa would love it, he loves old things like that."

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever." She answered Sawyer. "Here you go, Miss. Mahagov." She said handing me my credit card back.

"Thanks," I said.

She dinged a bell on the desk. "You'll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these ladies to their room?" She asked.

We turned and saw and old man and he was dressed in a nice black suit. He took our bags up to our room and looked in-between the two of us girls

"Let me guess. College tour time?" He asked.

We followed Sherwin up the stairs to the room and watched him struggle with both of our bags.

"I could give you a hand with that bag," I said to him.

"I got it." He answered.

"Okay," I said

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sawyer asked.

"Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame." Sherwin said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room." He said.

He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door, handing the key to Sawyer as she brushed past. I turned to shut the door and Sherwin was just standing there, his hand extended expectantly.

"You're not gonna ... cheap out on me, are you, miss?" He asked.

I shrugged and pulled out 5 bucks from my wallet and shut the door. Sawyer and I couldn't figure out why these deaths were happening. She was doing research while I was pacing the room. I laughed at the decorations in the room there was an old wedding dress displayed on the wall like a ghost.

"What the—" I said.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"That is normal," I said gesturing to the dress. "Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long."

Sawyer shook her head at me and went back to the research she had been doing. "All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty-three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill." She said.

"Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down," I said

"Yeah. Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back." She said "Who do you think our witch doctor is, could it be that Susan lady?" she asked.

"No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling." I said pointing it out.

"So what then, Sherwin?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders.

We went out to the hallway to look around we found more hoodoo. We walked over to a door that said 'Private' on it I knocked on the door. Susan opened it

"Hi there," I said.

"Hi. Everything okay with your room?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, everything's great. Yeah." Sawyer and I said together.

"Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing." She said trying to go back to the room she was in before we interrupted.

"Hey!" I said looking past her. "Are those antique dolls? Because this one," I said gesturing to Sawyer, "this one here, she's got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha?"

"Big time," Sawyer answered making a face at me.

"Big time. You think she could come — or we could come in and take a look?" I asked.

"I don't know …" She said.

"Please? I mean, she loves them. She's not gonna tell you this, but she's, she's always dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and, um, you'd make her day. You — she would," I said.

"It's true." She answered.

"Okay. Come on in." Susan said

"All right. All right!" I said walking into the room.

We walked into the room and headed into the room.

"Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all." I said

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value." Susan said

"What is this? The hotel?" Sawyer asked as she walked over to a huge doll house.

"Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom built." Susan answered.

Sawyer noticed a broken doll and picked it up "His head got twisted around. What happened to it?" She asked

"Tyler, probably," Susan said as she said that Tyler ran into the room.

"Mommy! Maggie's being mean." She said

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" Susan said.

"Hey, Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" Sawyer asked.

"I didn't break it. I found it like that." Tyler answered.

"Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it."

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em." She said.

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad," Susan said.

"Grandma?" I asked.

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys." Tyler said.

"Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?" I asked.

"Up in her room," Tyler said.

"You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll —" Sawyer started to say

"No." She said shortly. "I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

We walked back to the room and when we got there we started to take about everything.

"Well, what do you think? Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?" I asked.

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and …" Sawyer started.

"Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor. All right, I'll see what I can go dig up on boomin' Granny. You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before." I said.

"Right." Sawyer agreed.

She was doing research while I was down in the dining room getting food for us to have in the room when the maid came running down the stairs. The property appraiser came to the inn and the maid found him dead in his room.

"What happened?" I asked Susan as I saw the gurney being pushed out of the inn.

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there." She answered.

"That's awful. He was a guest?" I asked.

"He worked for the company that bought the place."

"Hmm."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund." She said.

"No thanks. I don't scare that easy." I said going back to the room to talk to Sawyer.

We did some research and found out that Susan's mother Rose was a little girl that was raised in this house with her nurse who apparently taught her how to do hoodoo. We determined that she was doing the hoodoo to the people to try to keep the family in the house. Sawyer and I decided to go and check it out.

"Hello? Susan?" Sawyer called as she knocked on the door that said 'Private' "Clear?"

"Mm-hmm," I said.

Sawyer picked the lock and we went into the playroom where all the creepy dolls were. We walked to the back of the room where the door was it's open, and we went up the dimly lit staircase. We went up the stairs and found another hallway and a small room at the end the door was ajar we could see Rose. She was sitting in a wheelchair facing the window with her back to us. We walked into the room quietly.

"Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?" I asked.

She was trembling staring into nothing.

"Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay —" I said.

She just kept trembling harder.

"Rose?" I turned to Sawyer, "Sawyer, we were wrong this woman has had a stroke." I said.

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar." She said.

"Yeah. So it can't be Rose. Hey, maybe it's not even hoodoo." I said.

"Or she could be faking," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" I asked Sawyer. She made a face and nodded. "Dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!" I said.

"What the hell?! What are you doing in here?" Susan asked, getting upset.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose . . ." Sawyer said

"Well, the door was open . . ." I started.

"Look at her, she is scared out of her wits. I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops." She said.

We left as quickly as we could. We didn't want to get into trouble with the cops so we packed up all of our stuff and hit the road. Luckily for Susan, we didn't go too far we knew that this wasn't going to end and we figured that something else was going to happen to this family. Susan had been outside packing the car when the play set that was outside started to move on its own. Everything starts moving faster, and suddenly the car revs its engine and comes straight at her. At the last moment, I ran tackled her out of the way of the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I think so." she said.

"Come on, come on. Let's get inside, let's go." I said.

We got her into the hotel and was sat in the dining room going over what happened.

"Whisky," Susan said

"Sure. I know the feeling." I said pouring it for her.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"You want the truth?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course."

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit." I answered. "Here," I said handing her the glass of whiskey

"You're insane." She said.

"Yeah, it's been said," Sawyer answered.

'That kid is too smart for her own good.' I thought to myself.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke." I said her.

"What does that have to do with any—"

"Just answer the question," I said.

"About a month ago." She answered.

"Right before the killings began," Sawyer said then turning to me said. "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them."

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit," I said.

"Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore." She said.

"I don't believe this," Susan said.  
"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can — forget it." I said trying to explain it to her.

"Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone." Sawyer said.

"Um, I only have one daughter," Susan said.

"One?" Sawyer asked.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie," I asked.

"Maggie's imaginary," Susan said

"Where's Tyler?" I asked.

We looked for Tyler everywhere and couldn't find her in the house. The toy room was full of broken dolls. Susan started to yell for her daughter. We tried to comfort her and asked her about Maggie. We found out that Maggie was Rose's sister and that she died when she was a little girl. We figured that the only place where Tyler could be is the pool. The tree of us ran for the pool house and reached the door. We were pounding and trying to get in to save Tyler.

"Tyler!" Susan yelled as she pounded on the door. "Tyler!"

"Mommy!" Tyler said as Maggie pushed her into the pool.

"Is there another entrance?" I asked.

"Around back," Susan answered.

"All right, let's go," I said to her. Then I turned to Sawyer. "Keep working."

As we ran around the building Sawyer was pounding on the door and Susan and I got to the back door. I moved Susan aside and I kicked the door.

"Stand back," I said as I kicked the door twice more with all of my strength but it didn't move.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

Sawyer made it through the door up top and with ought hesitation, she leaped over the railing and into the pool. She pulled past the plastic covering the pool to reach Tyler, lifting her in her arms. She was unconscious. I was able to break through the door and Susan and I ran through to get to Tyler and Sawyer. Tyler started to cough up water and she started to breathe again.

"Thank god! Thank god, thank god." Susan said.

"Mommy!" Tyler said crying.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sawyer asked.

"No, she's gone." She said and then turning back to her mom hugged her. "Mommy."

We were walking back out to my car and Tyler and Susan were about to leave too. Rose had passed away while we were saving Tyler from the pool

"Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her." Tyler said to me.

"I guess whatever's going on must be over," I said.

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sawyer said.

"Thank you. Both of you." She said to us.

"Thank you, Sawyer!" Tyler call from the other side of the taxi

"you're very welcome," I said as we got into the car and hit the road back to Bobby's place.

We had been driving for a while when I looked over at Sawyer. "Not bad for a first job," I said with a smile on my face.

"It was good." She said.

"Just good. Not all are this much of a 'happy' ending," I said.

"I know… I just wish we could help more people." She said.

"Oh, Sawyer. With what I saw you do on this hunt I know you will do great things." I said.

"Thanks, Kell." She said as she put her head on the window and passed out.

We pulled up to Bobby's house at about 12:30 am. I woke Sawyer up and sent her into the house. Bobby was sitting in the office.

"We are home. And going to bed. We will talk to you tomorrow." I said as Sawyer walked up the stairs ahead of me.

Bobby saw the walking Zombie and laughed from his spot. "Welcome home." He said. "Abby is asleep so stay quiet."

I walked into my room, flopped on my bed and passed out.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	30. A Year Without Dean: Mar-May

March:

I have been taking small jobs and taking Sawyer with me for help its been great having a hunting buddy again. I haven had one since Jo. Sawyer was a gifted hunter. She could take out anything that got in her way and could kill it just as good as any hunter I have ever seen. We had had a lull in jobs and It was starting to get nice outside. The weather was getting warmer and nicer. I had been working on my car and Abby would come into the yard and play with her toys. Sawyer was sitting next to Abby playing with the junkyard dog that Bobby had. His name was Peacemaker. He was a huge German Shepherd. It was one of those warm days when Bobby came out with a beer. He handed it to me and picked up Abby.

"Thank's dad," I said taking the beer from his hand.

"How is my sweet girl?" He asked her.

"I'm good, Pops." she said smiling at him.

"That's good." He said smiling at her. He turned to Sawyer. "Do you want to start working on a car?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" She asked.

"I was thinking that because your birthday is next month that we could pick out a car and then. I could help you fix it and make it yours." He said.

"Really?!" she asked getting excited leaving Peacemaker to play by himself.

"Really, Really." He said.

"Oh my god!" She said jumping up and down giving him a hug.

He gave her a loving fatherly hug all while Abby was squirming in his arms to get down. She got down and started to play with the big dopey dog.

"Do you know what car you want?" Bobby asked.

She got a sheepish look on her face and it made me laugh, "I don't know." She said.

"I know which on she wants," I said with a smile. "Miss Sawyer has been eyeing that 1975 Ford F250 pickup out back," I said leaning against my car.

"Is that right?" Bobby said.

"She's right, I love that car." She answered Bobby.

"Great, we can start working on it right now." He said.

"Oh my goodness. I am so excited!" She smiled at Bobby and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Bobby! Thanks for everything." She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Kelly, thank you!" She said.

Bobby took Sawyer over to the other side of the yard to bring the truck over to this side of the yard. Peacemaker followed them and Abby and I went into the house to make lunch and to put Abby down for a nap that she would fight tooth and nail with me to not go down. The terrible twos were all too real of a thing. She is the sweetest baby but she is a little brat when she wants to be. Thank God for Bobby, though. He has been a life saver. He has been helping with the potty training and we are almost 100% on that front (Praise The Lord). When Sawyer and I are extremely emotional and start to fight he will send both of us to our rooms to think it out. I don't think I could do this without him.

The only thing that could make my life better is if I had Dean and Sammy here with us and we were a happy family. But I don't see that happening. The Dreams are getting worse and worse. I am sleeping maybe three hours a night. I need to get my head into the right place and I am not seeing where that will be. I have called Cas a few times and he told me that there was nothing to heal the brokenness that I felt. It would heal over time and to trust God. So I was doing my best. It took everything in me not to send him a text about Abby growing or that her favorite food is pie. Or that she couldn't be around cat's because they made her 'nose mad' as she said with her allergies.

I went back into the yard with a plate full of sandwiches, a bag of chips, two beers for Bobby and me and a soda for Sawyer. They were starting to work on the car so I put the food on the work bench and watched Bobby and Sawyer working on the car. I remembered when Bobby let me pick out my car. I was 11 when I picked it out but Bobby didn't have me start working on it until I was about 13.

Every day Bobby and Sawyer would work on the car. I would watch them from the porch with Abby who would be playing with Peacemaker. It was amazing seeing Bobby being a role model for these girls. It made me smile.

April:

It was April 11 I woke up extremely early. I started the coffee and made breakfast. I was determined to make today the best day ever. Today was miss Sawyers 16th birthday. I looked over at the clock that was over the stove and it said it was 4:45 Bobby would be up soon. I knew that he wanted to finish up on the truck. He told me that he had gone into town and picked up a huge bow to put on it just to make Sawyer feel special. Today was going to be hard. It was the first birthday without Sawyers parents. Bobby and I had come up with a great idea for her birthday and it was going to be a huge surprise.

I was sitting on the porch with Peacemaker watching the sunrise when I heard Sawyer and Abby coming down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" I said coming back into the house.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her taking Abby into my arms so that Sawyer could get some coffee.

"I don't know, I think I want to eat breakfast and then maybe finish up on the car." She said sitting down at the table.

As she was talking Bobby walked into the house. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He said.

"Thank you, Bobby." She said smiling at him.

"Let's eat so that we can hit the road."

"Hit the road? Where are we going?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, if you must know. Bobby and I have planned a family 'camping' trip to one of Bobby's cabins." I said smiling.

"Sweet! I will go get ready!" She said.

"No, you won't. You have to eat first and I think Bobby has a surprise for you before you pack the car." I said as I winked at her.

"Okay, I will eat breakfast," she said pouting a little and then smiling at me.

We ate breakfast and enjoyed spending time together. I was sitting with Abby who was enjoying her food when we heard the flapping of wings. I turned and saw Cas.

"Why, if it isn't the fluffy winged dickhead himself," I said.

"Mommy, language!" Abby said scolding me. "Unca Cas!" She said running to the angel who picked him up in his arms and held her close to him.

"Hello," He said in his deep voice.

"Hey, What's going on?" I asked standing up and giving him a hug.

"I remembered that there was a birthday today and that someone would want a special gift from some great people," Cas said He as he put Abby back down so that she would eat and walked over to Sawyer. He handed her a box that was about the size of a shoe box.

"Thank you, Cas," Sawyer said. She opened it, inside there was one of her mom's scarfs that she used to make. There was on of her dad's old Yankee's hats. Her dad's old keychain from his car, and a letter.

Sawyer,

Happy Birthday, Sweetheart. Today is your 16th birthday. You are an amazing woman. Daddy and I miss you so much. We are watching over you from heaven. I wish that I could be there for your day. But, I know that Kelly and Bobby and taking great care of you. You are doing great. I want you to be safe and to keep others safe. I wish that you didn't have to live this life but I am so happy that you have two amazing people to watch over you and teach you to be the best hunter and woman that you can be. Sweetheart, I know this's easy for you today since it is your first birthday without us but we know you are in good hands. Remember, Sawyer daddy and I love you and we are watching over you every day. Daddy said to tell you that you have good taste in cars the truck will suit you well. You are going to do amazing Sawyer. Be good for Bobby and Kelly. If you ever need anything call for Cas. He is a good friend of ours from up here. He will bring you our love whenever you need it.

Love you, my sweet girl.

Love Mommy and Daddy.

P.S. Daddy would have written but he said that I write better and that he wouldn't be able to get a word in because he would be crying too much. Just remember that we are so proud of you and that we are watching over you.

Sawyer put down the letter tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Cas. "Thank you so much." She said giving him a hug.

"You are welcome." He said. "I must get back to Heaven."

"Bye, bye, Unca Cas!" Abby called to him.

He waved goodbye and disappeared. We had all finished eating when Bobby said. "I have an announcement."

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked excitedly.

"Well, we all need to go outside. So stop what we are doing and get outside." He said. "Sawyer, you need to cover your eyes."

We did as we were told Abby put her hands up asking to be held. So I picked her up. Sawyer covered her eyes with her hands and Bobby guided her to the perfect spot where she could see her beautiful black truck. Bobby said, "You can take your hands down."  
She did and when she saw her car with the big red bow on the front and it was shining like new she started jumping up and down and screaming making Bobby and I laugh as well as smile and Abby covered her ears. It was an amazing moment.

Sawyer and Bobby went over to the car and she got inside it and he showed her how the truck ran. I smiled at the two of them at took Abby to get packed for our trip. As we were packing Bobby and Sawyer had come back in and grabbed their bags and packed up the truck so that Sawyer could drive. I packed up my car so that we would have room to enjoy the drive to the cabin. We got there and everyone jumped out and we celebrated Sawyers 16th birthday. Bobby and I taught Abby how to shoot and she was pretty good at it. We were sitting on the porch of the cabin and there was a bunny. Bobby was sitting with Abby in-between his knees. She lifted the gun aiming at the rabbit he was helping her brace the gun against her shoulder. He helped her squeeze the trigger and she hit the rabbit perfectly.  
"I did it! I did it!" She yelled running to pick up her little prize.

"Good job, sweetheart." Bobby and I echoed praising her.

Sawyer was smiling at her and giggling.  
"What's so funny?" I asked Sawyer.

"Your daughter is so proud that she killed a bunny. Most little girls would be in tears that they killed Bugs Bunny." She answered.

"You're not wrong, but it's 'wabbit' season and she is just like her mom," I said smiling.

Abby ran back to the porch with the rabbit and the biggest smile. "Mommy, take a picture!" She said.

I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture she handed the bunny to Bobby and said. "I got dinner." And walked back to sit on the porch to sit next to me. She was so proud of herself and so was I.

We spent to weekend shooting, fishing, and relaxing as we celebrated Sawyers birthday. We left Sunday morning. When we got back home I put Abby in the living room to watch a movie and Sawyer was sitting with her. I took all of our stuff back to the laundry room and started a load so that I could get ahead of my chores for the week when Sawyer came in.

"Did you have a good birthday, Sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." She said and then she got quiet. I was still working and getting everything set up so that I would just have to start each load when the next one was finished. I was doing this when Sawyer spoke up again. "Thank you, Kelly." She said.

"For what, sweetheart?" I asked.

"For taking me in and making me one of the family."

"That's what family does, Sawyer."

"I know… I just haven't said thank you." She said. She was about to leave the laundry room when she turned back around to me. "Kelly, I want to be just like you when I grow up." Then she headed back to go sit with Abby in the living room.

I was shocked that she looked up to me the way that she did. I wanted her to have the most amazing life and she was turning into the most amazing young woman. I was proud of her and I knew that her parents would be proud of her too.

May:

I was sitting in Bobby's office with Peacemaker who was sitting next to me, the girls were asleep and Bobby was working on some of the cars in the yard. I had been in there for almost 2 hours and I was starting to go a little crazy. I hadn't been on a hunt for a few weeks and I needed an outlet to burn off some of my anger. I was reading a book when the emergency phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hi, is Bobby there?" A man asked.

"Sure, who's calling?"

"It's Jim Wesson. I need some help on a job in Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin. Hunting some werewolves. I need some backup." He said.

"If you are looking for some help I would love to come by and help you with this case," I said.

"I will take all the help I can get, sweetheart." He said.

"Great, where are you staying so we can meet up?" I asked.

"I'm at the Lake Front motel room 113." He said, "I have the black 69 Camaro."

"Perfect, I will be there in about 6ish hours," I said.

"Great. Thanks again, sweetheart." He said.

"anytime," I said.

I hung up the phone and went out to shed where Bobby was working on his car.

"I'm heading out to a job with a hunter named Jim Wesson," I said to him. "It's a werewolf case in Wisconsin. Could you watch the girls until I get back?"

"Sure thing, Baby girl." He said.

"I have to pack and get the car ready to hit the road. It's a nice ride to Wisconsin." I said. "I am going to get the girls up to let them know that I am going to be out for a few days and to be on their best behavior."

"Sounds good. Be careful, sweetheart." He said.

"I always am," I said winking at him and heading back to the house.

I packed my bag and walked to Abby's room. It was 8:30 and she was still asleep. I sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up, sweetheart," I said softly.

Abby opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Hi, mommy." She said.

"Hi, baby girl. Mommy is going on a job." I said.

"Otay, mommy. When are you going to be back?" She asked.

"I should be home in a few days. It's not too long of a job. Mommy is going to go save some people. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, mommy. You need to go save people from the monsters."

"That's right. Do you want to go get Sawyer up?"

"Yes!" She yelled.

I picked her up and we walked to Sawyers room. I opened the door and put Abby down she ran to Sawyers bed. "Wake up, Sawyer! Mommy is going to save people! Wake up!"

Sawyer rolled over and stretched, "I'm awake. Kelly, do you need help?" She asked.

"No, Sawyer. Not this time. I do need you to watch Abigail while I am away." I said.

Abby was sitting on the foot of Sawyers bed. "Can I go back to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, I am going to put Abby in the living room with a movie be up in an hour or so to help Bobby, please," I said.

"Will do. Be safe." She said as she fell back to sleep.

I pulled Abby back into my arms and walked her to the living room where I set her up with breakfast and a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch, baby girl?" I asked.

"Monty Python!" She yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh it was her favorite movie. "Again, you have watched it every day this week," I said.

"I love it, Mommy. It reminds me of unca Crowy." She said.

"The next time you see uncle Crowley you tell him that," I said.

"I will." She said sitting on the sofa as I set up the movie for her. I walked to the kitchen and made pancakes and bacon for everyone. Bobby came into the house right as I was finishing up.

"Monty Python again?" He asked as he walked past the living room.

"Again and again and again. She might be a little obsessed." I said. Then I turned and called to Abby in the living room. "Baby, breakfast is ready."

"There are far worse things that she could be obsessed with thought," Bobby said to me smiling.

"Coming, mommy." She said and then she started to sing to herself "Bring out your dead!  
Bring out your dead!"

"Oh my goodness," I said smiling at her. She sat and ate her pancakes and I sat and turned to Bobby. "Don't let Sawyer sleep the day away she is going to help out with Abby."

"I won't, I was going to have her help me work on the cars so she will be up soon." He said.

"Thanks, Dad. I am going to head out." I said. "Bye, baby girl," I said kissing Abby goodbye.

"Bye, bye, mommy." She said with a mouth full of pancakes.  
I smiled and shook my head. "Just like your father."

I walked out to my car with my duffel bag, weapon bag, and messenger bag and got into my car and drove to Wisconsin. I made it in great time. I pulled into the Lake Front motel right at 4:30 and saw the black 69 Camaro. I pulled up next to Jim's car and walked over to room 113 and knocked on the door. A tall man with red hair and green eyes opened the door.

"You must be Kelly." The guys said.

"Yes, I am," I answered. "How do you know my name? I don't recall telling you my name this morning."

"Bobby called me after you left and told me about how great of a hunter you are." He said. "I'm Jim," He said sticking out his hand and shaking mine.

"Nice to meet you and nice car," I said gesturing to the Camaro.

"Your's isn't too bad either." he said looking at my car.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him.

The job wasn't too hard it only took us three days to get the pack of werewolves and Jim and I worked extremely well together. It was almost as if he and I were connected somehow. It was so great having a partner to work with. Jim followed me home and stayed with us for a few days and then hit the road to go on another job. He would call and check in on me every few days it was nice to have a man who cared about me again but it still wasn't the same.


	31. A Year Without Dean: June-Aug

June:

I woke up this morning to my cell phone chiming and a text message that said.

[Happy Birthday, Kelly. I hope you have an awesome day. See you tonight.]

The message was from Jim. Over the past month, He has been so sweet showing up without any warning. Phone calls and checking in on everyone. After the job with the werewolves, he had spent a few days with us and he got along with Sawyer and Abby. He was so good with Abby she loved to play games with him and he was willing to keep her entertained. Sawyer thought he was great too. He helped her with her car and would also give her pointers on shooting and other hunting techniques. I was laying in bed when I heard Abby's voice.

"Pop's, It's Mommy's birfday!" She said. "Can I go wake her up?" She asked.

"Let mommy sleep," Bobby said.

"No… I want her to wake up so that she can spend the day with us." She whined.

"Sweetheart, she needs rest lets make her some coffee and breakfast and then we can wake her up." He said.

"Otay, Pop's," Abby said a little deflated but listing to Bobby

I rolled over and pulled out my phone.

[Thank you, Jim. I didn't know you were planning on coming over. When did you decide that?]

[Well, Sweetheart. When I get a phone call from a two-year-old girl who asked me to come to her mommy's 'birfday' dinner how could I say 'no']

[How sweet of you. When will you get here?]

[I should be there by this afternoon]

[Good I will be waiting]

[I am glad to hear that]

I smiled at his text messages, but it felt like I couldn't let myself be happy. I had been laying in my bed looking at the ceiling remembering everything that had happened the past year. Dean had been gone for 6 months and I was just starting to be okay with that. Just not sure if I could move on just yet. Sawyer knocked on my door about 30 minutes later. I looked over to my alarm clock 8:45 am.

"Come in," I said quietly.

She walked into the room and climbed into the bed next to me. "Happy birthday." She said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I said.

"Why haven't you gotten out of bed yet?" She asked.

"Bobby and Abby are making breakfast for me and I wanted to wait for them to get me up," I said.

"Okay." She said smiling at me. "Kelly, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of corse, Sawyer. What's up?"

"Why don't you let yourself fall for Jim? He obviously likes you. You two should totally date."

"It's not that easy to explain, Sawyer," I said.

"Well, I was just asking because you two are clearly attracted to each other." she said.

"I'm attracted to pie. It doesn't mean I feel the need to date pie." I said laughing at my pie comment.

"Well, Kelly. You are selling yourself short. There is a man out there that cares about you a lot and wants to spend time with you. If I were you I would jump all over that."

"Sawyer, how are you so smart? You are 16 and smarter than me." I said with a smile. "I will think about dating Jim."

We were still talking when I heard Bobby and Abby coming back up the stairs. "Mommy… Happy birfday to you… Happy birfday to you… Happy birfday dear mommy… Happy birfday too you!" Abby sang as she ran into the room. She climbed onto my bed and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you, Baby girl!" I said smiling at her.

Bobby walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a plater of food for all of us. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart. I remember the first birthday that I spent with you as if it were yesterday." He said.

"Me too, daddy," I said smiling at him.

We camped out on my bed with the tray of french toast, eggs, and bacon. We ate breakfast and laughed at each other all morning trying our best to not make a mess. After we finished breakfast everyone left my room and I got dressed a pare of shorts and a black tank top. I was ready for summer and to get a tan as I worked on my car. I went down stairs and went out to work on my car. Peacemaker followed me out to the car and We were outside almost all afternoon until I heard a car pull into the yard. It was a different kind of engine I wasn't use to the sound I looked up and saw a black 2006 Dodge Charger. Sam got out of the car and walked over to me. I gave him a hug and smiled at him.

"How is the birthday girl?" He asked me.  
"Pretty good," I answered.

Sam smiled at me "Is Bobby inside? I need help on a job."

"Yes, he is." I said then turning to the car and in my most sarcastic voice, I said "Nice ride." gesturing to his Charger.

"She is good to me and I am good to her." He said heading into the house.

I shook my head and smiled when I heard Abby call out to her uncle in her sweetest voice. I was working on my car still working making her run like she was brand new. It was a tradition since my 14th birthday to work on her. Sam left and I waved at him as he left. later that evening Jim pulled in. Peacemaker got up and bounded over to Jim. I had finished working on the car and was leaning against the hood. Jim was petting Peacemaker. He looked up at me and then stood up and walked over to me.

"Happy Birthday, Kelly." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you, Jim," I said.

We walked into the house Abby was so excited to see Jim she ran into his arms.

"Jim! You came for mommy's birfday!" She yelled he lifted her into his arms.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Munchkin." He said. She smiled at him and wiggled out of his arms.

"Mommy, we made you something." She said taking my hand and pulling to the kitchen.

I followed her into the kitchen and found Bobby and Sawyer standing around the kitchen table where there was homemade pizza and a pie with candles on it. There was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Kelly! We love you!' Abby had drawn pictures all over it and made it colorful. There were three boxes next to the food.

"Thank you, guys!" I said feeling so much love from my little family.

"Open the gifts, mommy," Abby said smiling at me.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said walking over to the table and I sat down.

Bobby came over to Jim and shook his hand and handed him a beer. "How are you doing, son?" He asked him.

"I am great, Bobby. How are you?"

"I am doing well," Bobby said. He walked over to me and handed me a beer and smiled. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you, dad," I said.  
"Mommy, open Sawyers gift!" Abby said handing me a shoe box.

"Thank you, Abby," I said taking the box.

There was an envelope on the top with a letter inside.

Kelly,

You have done so much for me the past 8ish months. You have brought me into this family and helped me fell loved. I am writing this to you while I am watching Abby we are watching a movie together and it reminded me of the way you and Bobby have taken me in. It's Lilo and Stitch, I love the part when Stitch says to the alien that 'This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken. But still good. Yeah, still good.' It makes me cry and I just want to say thank you for bringing me into your family. Kelly, you have gone though so much and you are so incredibly strong. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for sharing your love of movies and books with me and Abby. We would be lost without you, you sacrifice so much for us and never ask for anything in return. I just want to so thank you and that I want to be like you when I grow up. I know I have told you this before but you need to hear it and believe it because it is true. Much love from you adopted daughter

Sawyer.

I didn't realize that I had started to cry as I was reading the letter. I wiped the tears away and smiled at Sawyer. "Thank you so much, Sawyer," I said.

"You're welcome. Now open your gift." She said.

I smiled and started to open the box. I pulled out a mug and on one side it said 'My secret is coffee. That's how I go from sleepy grump to wide awake, twitchy bundle of sarcastic joy. You're welcome world.' There was a black shirt that said, 'adult-ish' on it. and a button bracelet that she made.

"Thank you so much, Sawyer. I love all of it!" I said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," Sawyer said with a smile.

"Mommy, mine next," Abby yelled at me.

She handed me a small velvet box it was purple and had a small white ribbon on it. There was a small note on it. I opened the note first

"Mommy, you are great. Unca Crowy gave me a ring on my birfday so I wanted you to be safe too. Love your baby girl Abigail Marie Singer.

P.S. Squirrel doesn't know what he is missing. Much love, My Princess from the King of Hell.

I opened the box and there was a little picture from Abby that he had drawn of our family and there was a beautiful ring that looked just like her's except that it was a sapphire and not an emerald. Engraved on the inside of the ring was, 'Protected by the King'

I pulled Abby into my arms. "Did you and your uncle come up with your gift?" I asked.

"Yes, I want my mommy to be safe." She said. "I asked unca Crowy to help me with your present and he thought the ring would be the perfect gift," she said smiling at me holding me close to her.

"Well, I love it," I said putting the ring on my right hand and I smiled at how perfectly it fit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mommy. I will tell unca Crowy how much you like it." She said. "Open Pop's gift." She said pointing to the large box on the table.

"All right," I said.

I pulled the card off of the box and started to read the note that Bobby had written to me.

My little girl,

You know that I hate getting sentimental and that I am a grouchy old man. But you need to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I found you on the side of the road I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to save the small little girl that was so hurt by this world and show her that she had value and strength the help other people. You let me be a father to you when the only father you ever knew hurt you and treated you like dirt. You grew into such an amazing young woman. I watched you go through high school chanting the mantra you lived by from the time you lived with me. 'Why fit in when you were born to stand out' Dr. Seuss taught you an awful lot. You loved movies and books. You listened to me when I showed you how to rebuild your car. I couldn't believe how willing to learn you were. There was something inside of you that would shine on anyone who met you. Then you started hunting with me. We saved so many people you were so good at comforting them and helping them when we couldn't save them. I was so proud of you. You were so good, Kelly. So good in a world that was so evil to you. I know that I couldn't be that good. I never told you this but when you left to start hunting on your own I was hurt and broken. But I knew that I had to let you go. When I got the call from Ellen that you were hunting on n' off with Jo and Anthony it gave me peace. I always looked forward to our weekly calls. It made me happy that you were safe. I couldn't have been more proud of you when you told me about Charlie. I knew you were going to be a great mom. I knew you were scared but I always knew that you would be great. I remembered your favorite story growing up was the Lord of the Rings and the quote that you memorized when you were 12 and the smallest in your class because of Miss Brown 'Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.' Little Charlie was a small person who changed our lives. Then after everything with losing Anthony, then Charlie, then Sam for a little while. I didn't know what to do but I saw how strong you were and how much you wanted to help other people. You were so strong I couldn't believe it. Your love for your family, as well as Sam and Dean, blew me away. Then when you and Dean got back together I had never seen you so happy it was beautiful for 6 months. Then Cas, that fluffy winged dick head or so you call him. When he told you that you were going to have a baby, I couldn't believe it. There was finally light in the darkness. And when you brought little Abigail into this world. You finally became a mother. You got to hold your baby girl in her arms. I am not going to lie though I still saw you as the little 10 year old who was so small but as soon as that little angel came into this world I saw the woman that you were always meant to be. I saw the little girl that I had raised and taught how to be the best she could be with her own little one. I knew that I had done my best raising you because you were putting your little girl first. I watched you be such a good mom and when we found out about your mom. Everything has hit you so hard and if so many ways it has been a wild ride. Even after the apocalypse and all of the bad things you have gone above and beyond what you have needed to do you are showing your daughter and Sawyer that just like in Lord of the Rings that 'there's some good in this world and it's worth fighting for.' and that 'Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.' from Abby's favorite book Harry Potter. That little girl is so much like you is amazing and she is only 2 and a half. I know you have been thought a lot but I just want you to remember that someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. That idjet is missing out on watching his daughter grow as well as having a life with you. Baby girl, today is your day and I wanted you to know just how special you are and that you are doing a great job and that I am so honored to be your dad.

Love ya to the moon and back

After I finished reading to letter I was fully in tears. I got up and hugged Bobby. He held me just like he did when I was little. "I love you, sweetheart." He said into the top of my head.

"I love you too, daddy," I said smiling up at him. I pulled away and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Mommy, the present!" Abby said getting annoyed that I was taking so long.

"All right. Do you want to help me open this big box?" I asked Abby.

"Nope, this one is just for you!" She said excitedly.

It was a huge box I didn't know what was inside. I looked at it and then turned back to Bobby who was smiling at me with a sly smile on his face. I opened the lid of the box and found a little puppy in the box it was a small black lab.

"Oh my god!" I said pulling out the puppy. "Bobby, You got me a dog?" I asked.

"You can thank your daughter for that she said that a hunting dog would be helpful for our family hunting trips to the cabin next year it's a little boy."

"Thank you, guys. This is the best birthday ever." I said looking at the sweet puppy who had big brown eyes it licked my nose. "Hi, Remington," I said smiling at the little bundle of fur in my arms.

We all enjoyed dinner and after we ate Jim took me outside to give me his present. He pulled out a little box. "Happy birthday, Kell." He said handing me the box.

I opened it and inside was two bracelets one with a small moon and the other had a star. Inside the box, it said, 'you are the moon and stars.'

I looked at them and smiled. "Thank you so much, Jim," I said pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome." He said. "Can I ask you something, Kelly?" He asked.

"Anything, Jim," I said stepping back so I could look at him in the eyes.

"Can I take you out on a proper date sometime?" He asked me.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jim," I said smiling at him.

"I am so glad you said yes!" He said pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

After that night Jim and I started to date. Every time he was free, he would come by the house and we would go to dinner sometimes it would just be just him and me but other times he would take the girls with us. It was such a special time with Jim. It gave me hope in love again.

July:

The summer was off to a great start and Jim and I were spending so much time together. Abby liked him and would want to talk to him on the phone when he would be on a job. One day she was talking to him.

"Jim, do you like my mommy?" She asked him. She was in the living room with Remington and Peacemaker. I was in the kitchen and I was leaning against the doorframe. "Do you like me, Jim?" She asked. It made me smile when I heard her asking Jim if he loved her. "Because you love us are you and mommy going to get married?" My eyes went wide and I was shocked by her question. "I hope you will be my new daddy." She said. "I love you, Jim." She said hanging up the phone and started to sing to herself. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. Jim and I had only been seeing each other for about 2 months and my little girl wanted him to be her dad.

I was sitting at the table when Bobby came into the kitchen. "Kelly, how is your day?" He asked.

"Well, Bobby. My daughter just asked Jim if he was going to be her new daddy. So I am a little over my head right now." I said.

"Why? Jim is a great guy, good hunter. He loves you and the girls. You like him a lot. I don't understand why you are fighting your feelings." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I can't let myself get into another relationship. Every relationship I have been in I get hurt or it ends terribly I wreck ever relationship I am a part of. I can't do this." I said putting my head in my hands and I started to cry.

"Sweetheart, that is not true. You deserve to have a wonderful relationship with a man who loves you and your daughters." He said.

"Bobby, I just don't want to get hurt," I said.

"Jim won't hurt you, sweetheart. He cares about you so much." Bobby said, "I remember a movie that you loved when you were younger, and a quote from it, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.' Baby girl, you need to love and learn to receive love."

I looked at Bobby and I started to believe that I was worth being loved and that I was going to love Jim.

August:

Summer was coming to an end. Jim and I have been spending as much time together as possible. We had been hunting and doing research as much as we could. I was getting used to having a man spending so much time with me as well as wanting to spend time with Abby and Sawyer. It was a beautiful August evening and Jim and I were sitting on the porch Peacemaker and Remington were playing with each other in the yard.

"Do you and the girls want to go on a camping trip before summer is over?" Jim asked me.

"That sounds wonderful, Jim. When do you want to leave?" I asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect," I said.

We headed to his cabin in the mountains of Wisconsin the next day. We were hunting, fishing and doing everything to enjoy your our time together. We had been here for a few days when one morning I had gotten up early to watch the sunrise. I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and I was drinking a cup of coffee. I heard the front door open and Jim came and sat with me.

"Good morning, Babe," Jim said.

"Morning," I said smiling at me.

"Ya' know, Kell. We should go out tonight. Just you and me." He said.

"I don't want to leave Abby and Sawyer alone for the night. It's not fair for Sawyer or Abby. We did this trip so that we could spend time together and relax." I said.

"I already asked Sawyer and I even asked Abby. Sawyer said that she would love to watch Abby for the night and Abby said that we should have some what did she call it? Oh yeah 'grown up together time.'" He said smiled at me and pulled me close to him.

"You have thought of everything," I said then I kissed him.

The rest of the Day Jim spent time with Abby helping her shoot her brand new archery kit that he got for her. Sawyer and I spent chatting and getting ready for my date with Jim. I picked out a pair of jeans and my heals I pulled on my white tank top and my black leather jacket. My makeup was soft and sweet just enough to make my eyes pop. I had been in the bathroom when I heard a soft tap on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Mommy, you look beautiful!" She said putting her hands up asking me to hold her.

"Why, thank you, Sweetheart," I said pulling her up into my arms. "Did you want something?" I asked her.

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Sawyer said that she was going to make dinner for you," I said.  
"Otay, Mommy." She said. "Mommy, can… I call Jim, Daddy?" She asked me.

"Sweetheart, you can call him whatever you want," I said. "Why do you want to call him daddy?" I asked.

" 'cause Jim is better than daddy. He is here and daddy isn't. He loves you and me a lot. and daddy doesn't." She said.

"Abigail Marie Singer, I don't want you to think that Dean doesn't love you. He loves you even though he isn't here." I said.

It hurt me that I didn't know if Dean really did care about us. But I didn't want her to hate her dad.

"Mommy, I love you so much." She said pulling me into a hug.

Jim came and stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Abby and me. "Abigail, can I take Mommy out on a date?" He asked.

"Yes you can." She said smiling at him. "Jim, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He said.

She had wiggled out of my arms and Jim leaned down so that he was on the same level as her.

"Jim…" She said looking down at her hands and then looking up at Jim she asked. "Can I call you daddy?"

"Oh Abby, you can call me whatever you would like." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

Jim pulled her into his arms and stood up. He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear. "Thank you for making me a part of this family."

"You're welcome," I said kissing him.

"Ewww! cooties!" Abby said laughing and wiggling in Jim's arms.

"All right, Baby girl. Mommy and I are going to go on our date now. You are going to be good for Sawyer, right?" He asked her.

"Yes, I will." She said smiling.

Jim and I left the cabin and ended up at a nice restaurant in town. We decided after dinner to walk around the little shops around the small mountain town. Jim and I were holding hands while we were walking around the town square. There was a small gazebo in the center of the town. He took me to the middle of it and looked me in the eyes.

"Kelly, I love you. I love your daughter, I love Sawyer, I don't want to push you into something that your not ready for." He said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this isn't easy for you and you don't need to answer right now." He said getting down on one knee and pulling out a blue velvet box. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears started to roll down my face. I was happy to have a man that loved me but he still wasn't who I wanted. I wanted Dean. No matter what he had done to me or to Abby. I still loved him and wanted to have a relationship with Dean even though he didn't want to be with me. I was broken. That was when I lost it.

"Kelly, don't cry. Don't cry, sweetheart." He said pulling me into his chest.

"How can you love someone like me?" I said. "I am damaged goods, no one wants me." I continued to sob.

"Kelly, you are wanted, I know you have been hurt by Dean. But I would never do that." He said.

Jim held me close to his chest after I calmed down, "Like I said, sweetheart. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I will wait." He said kissing the side of my head.

"Jim, thank you," I said. "For everything."

We walked to the car and drove back to the cabin. We spent two more days at the cabin and we stayed quiet enjoying my final days of vacation before the real world came back into view and I would have to keep moving forward.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	32. A Year Without Dean: Sept-Dec

September:

Jim wasn't angry that I didn't accept his proposal. We were still dating and extremely close. Abby loved him and continued to call him Daddy everywhere we were. Making him smile I could tell that he wanted to be her dad so bad, but I just wasn't ready. Then one day in the middle of September everything came crashing down. Jim and I were on a hunt in Nashville Tennessee. There was a Vampire nest and they were killing the locals. We went to a night club and we decided that I would be bate so that we could get into the nest and kill these evil sons of bitches.

We went to the bar where we knew that the vampires were taking their victims I was sitting at the bar in a pair of Daisy Duke shorts, cowboy boots, a black tank top, and my hair flowed around my shoulders in soft curls. That was when I felt a hand settle on the small of my back.

"Hey, sweetheart." Said a deep strong southern voice.

I turned and saw the man who the voice belonged to. He was your run of the mill average joe. He had light brown hair, brown eye,  
"Hi, darlin," I said in the sweetest southern voice I could muster.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"I won't turn down a free drink," I said smiling.  
We were sitting there drinking and talking. I found out that his name was Ryan. We were playing pool and darts. Jim was watching from the bar always close enough to keep me safe if anything happened but far away to be noticed. We had just finished a game of pool when Ryan came up behind me.

"Hey, let's get out of here." He said guiding me out of the bar.

He took me to his big red truck. He was playing the role of the run of the mill redneck. We drove to his place and it was in the middle of nowhere. I sent a silent prayer that Jim was behind me ready to attack. When everything would go down.

We got into the house and that was when I was surrounded by another two guys.

"Ryan, she is perfect." The tall one said.

"She will fit right in." The other one said.

"Ryan, who are these guys?" I asked in my most 'oh so innocent voice'

"They're my friends, Kelly," Ryan said putting his arm around my shoulders.

Then without warning, Ryan pushed me up against the wall holding me by my throat.

"Kelly, did you think we wouldn't figure out that you were a hunter. We know that you are here to kill us. But now we are going to turn you into the things that you hunt. But first, we are going to make your boyfriend watch." Ryan said putting my hands above my head and tied me to one of the beams that were exposed from the ceiling.

I was trying to wrack my brain how to get out of this situation I prayed to Cas I, I prayed to Chuck, I even prayed to Crowley but no one answered. I hoped that Jim wouldn't rush in guns blazing because if he did it would end badly for all of us.

I was wrong. Jim came in and got ambushed. Ryan and the other two guys came grabbed him. Jim was fighting for his life and I was trying to fight to get my hands free so that I could help but nothing I did helped to loosen the ropes. Jim fought as hard as he could when the tall vampire grabbed him and bit into his neck.

"NO!" I screamed.

Then there was a crash from behind me Ryan and the shorter vampire went toward the noise as the taller one was still feeding on Jim. There were more voices coming from the room behind me and then the voices went silent. The tall vampire looked up at the doorway and then turned back to Jim and snapped his neck. I screamed and pulled on the ropes. The tall vampire walked over to me but before he made it to me his head was hacked off and it rolled to the side of the room.

"Sam?!" I asked as an arm came around my waist and the other cut the ropes where my hands were tied.

"Kelly, are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, Sam. They didn't hurt me." I said.

"Okay, let's get out of here." He said.

"Sam, we have to take care of Jim's body. We need to give him a hunter's funeral." I said

"We don't have time, Kell."

"Yes, we do. If you just help me set it up I will take his car back with me." I said.

"No. I mean, we need to get out of here before more vampires get back." He said.

"Sam, No. We need to take his body. It's not right to just leave him here." I said.

"Fine," Sam said.

We gave him a hunter's funeral and I called Bobby and told him what happened. I drove Jim's car back to Bobby's house and when I got back I beat the carp out of the car. All my anger toward Dean, against Cas for not helping, for Chuck not answering my prayers, even for Crowley not showing up. I felt broken and alone.

"I am cursed to be alone!" I screamed at the sky.

"No, sweetheart. You're not cursed and you are not alone." Bobby said to me as he pulled me into his arms.

I sobbed into his chest and let myself fall apart.

That night I was sitting in my room in the middle of my bed trying to calm down.

"My Princess, what's wrong?" a voice said from the far side of my room

"You, know why " I said knowing it the King of Hell.

"I'm sorry, to hear about Jim. He seemed like a nice guy."

"He was. He was perfect. He loved Abby and Sawyer. He loved me and cared about me and wanted to be with me!" I said starting to cry.

"And you didn't save him. I called out to you. I asked you to save us. You gave me this crappy ring that says 'I am protected by the King.' Now I don't believe you. So get out!"

"I couldn't be there to save you. I am so sorry, Princess." He said.

"Don't call me that, you don't get to call me that!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could be happy but I am the King of Hell and I had other things to do." He said.

I got up and I slapped him across the face. "Get out," I said turning around and hiding the tears that were rolling down my face.

"If you need me just call, darling." He said.

"Not likely," I said under my breath

October:

I decided to take a break from hunting for a while after Jim was killed. I had to explain to Abby that Jim was gone and unlike Dean, Jim wouldn't be able to come back even if he wanted to come back. Because I wasn't hunting Bobby had taken over and he was taking Sawyer with him. She was such an amazing hunter and Bobby always made sure that she could handle the jobs that they went on. It was one of those days where the house was empty except for Abby and me. It was the day before Halloween She was in her room and I was in mine when I heard her talking to herself. I stood outside of her room listening to her conversation.

"Can you bring my daddy back?" She asked I couldn't hear anyone answer. "But, I miss him and mommy is sad all the time." She continued. "It's not fair." She said. "I'm going to be a princess." She said. She was talking about Halloween and her costume. "Mommy is going to be a cowgirl." She said.

I walked into the room, "Who are you talking to, sweetheart." I asked.

"Oh, mommy. I am talking to my best friend!" pointing to the corner of her room that was hidden from my view.

I turned around and I was met by two golden eyes and a cocky smile. "How is my little angel."

"Gabriel, I thought you were… I thought you were dead!" I said to the angel.

"It didn't stick." He said winking at me.

"Well, it's good to see you, Gabe," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Mommy, Why are you hugging my best friend?" Abby asked confused.

"I thought I was your best friend?" I asked her.

"Nope, I like him. He gives me candy!"

"Oh really," I asked Abby turning to Gabriel.  
"How long have you being my little munchkins best friend?"

"Not too long, I like this little Sugar Cookie. She has an attitude and a mouth on her. Just like her mom."

I shook my head relieved that my daughter was protected by angels as well as by many other things. "Gabriel, are you staying for dinner?" I asked.

"If you are having your world famous apple pie and ice-cream then yes!" He said.

"You got it," I said smiling at them. "Do you two want to help or do you want to stay here?"

"We will stay here," Abby said smiling and wanting to keep playing with the archangel.  
I smiled and walked to the kitchen. 'Wow, that angel is one of the biggest dick heads ever. But I am glad that he is back.' I thought to myself. Gabriel stayed with us until Halloween. He went with Abby and me as we went trick-or-treating.

"Gabriel, you should be a cowboy!" Abby said excitedly "Even matching mommy." She said.

"I think that is a great idea, sugar cookie." He said

"Mommy, did you hear that. Unca Gabriel is going to be a cowboy with you!" She yelled.

"I heard, sweetheart we are going to have so much fun," I said rolling my eyes at Gabriel.

"Oh sweetheart, don't roll your eyes. You know you love me." He said.

"Oh, I do unca Gabe," I said smiling at him.

He winked at me and that night we went trick-or-treating. Abby looked adorable in her little princess' dress. She made us take Peacemaker and Remington with us. She was so happy and excited to go and get candy for our neighbors. We were almost home and Abby was munching on a small piece of candy and while she was chewing on it, she looked over at Gabriel.

"Unca Gabriel, what's your favorite sweet thing?" Abby asked.

"That's a tough one. But I would have to say its a tie between you and your mommy." He said.

"No! To eat!" Abby said annoyed.

"Oh, that." He said smiling, "I really like everything but my favorite has to be a candy bar." He took out one of her little chocolate bars and he winked at her.

She started to giggle. "Mommy likes 'ocolate too!" she smiled at me.

"It runs in the family," I said picking her up and we continued to walk home.

November:

"Mommy, wake up!" Abby said jumping on the bed with Remington jumping on me licking my face. "Mommy, it's 'urky day!"

"Oh boy," I said getting up looking at my clock. 5:45. "Abby, why are you awake at 5:45?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep. I want 'urkey, potatoes, rolls, green salad, and Pie!" She said smiling.

"The green salad?" I asked her as I put my messy hair into a messy bun and grabbed a sweatshirt.

"The pudding salad. The green salad" She said.

"Oh, that one," I said smiling as I put on my glasses and I headed downstairs to make coffee.

I walked into the kitchen. Bobby, Sawyer, and I had gotten everything prepared for the meal, so there wasn't much I needed to do because we were going to be deep frying them. We were going to have nice Thanksgiving. Bobby invited some of his hunting buddies and all of them were coming. Abby called Sammy and asked him to come. He told her that he wouldn't miss it.

The morning was nice Bobby got up at 6:30 and found Abby and me sitting in the living room watching 'Miracle on 34th Street.' I had a cup of coffee in my hand and a lore book on my lap and Abby curled up next to me with Remington laying next to her he was starting to get big almost ready to go hunting.

"Morning, my girls." He said coming into the room.

"Morning, Pop's," Abby said.

"Morning, Daddy," I said smiling at him.

"Are you two ready for turkey day?" He asked.

" 'urkey day! 'urkey day!" Abby yelled.

"Sweetheart, Sawyer is trying to sleep," I said.

"Not anymore," Sawyer said walking down the stairs yawning.

"Everyone is awake for 'urkey day!" Abby said.

We spent the morning with the parade on the tv and by the time it was over there were three hunters here and three more on the way. They were all on the porch drinking beers watching the football game and enjoying life. When Sam showed up we put the turkeys in the deep-frier. I had finished making the sides for thanksgiving and we were all set up outside Bobby had set up picnic tables and made Abby and Sawyer had made the decorations for the tables. We all finished the night with football and even a small game of pumpkin chunkin', everyone enjoyed themselves and we were all thankful for the time spent with friends and family.

December:

Christmas Eve was wonderful. Abby was sitting on the sofa with Remington asleep on her lap. We had made cookies with Gabriel, who introduced himself to everyone and they all got along great. He was sitting with Abby telling her the Christmas story.

"Can you tell me a story unca Gabriel?" She asked.

"Sure thing, sugar cookie." He said. "I am going to tell you the story of Christmas. But not the story that everyone knows I am going to tell you my version of the story."

Gabriel told us his side of the Christmas story how he went to Mary. She was a young girl and she was super nice and really loved everyone. God told him to go tell her that she was going to be a mom. He also had to go to her fiancé Joseph to tell him that she was going to have a baby and to stay with her because if he didn't. Gabriel would go come back and kick his butt. Gabriel was there the whole time watching over Mary, Joseph, and the baby to make sure that everything was going to be okay with them.

Gabriel tucked Abby into bed and we did the whole Santa thing with the milk and cookies. He left and handed me two matching boxes for Abby and me to open. I put them under the tree and went to bed.

Christmas day was a blur. Sam got to the house early like 6:30 am with donuts and coffee. He also had presents for everyone. Everyone was up and ready for the festivities of watching 'A Christmas Story' on tv. We opened the presents and ate the donuts and the adults drank coffee. Sam got Abby a new set of arrows. For Sawyer, he got her an iPod jack for her car. He got me a bottle of Jameson Whiskey and Bobby he got a Lore book that he had been looking for, for years.

Abby and I opened our gifts from Gabriel he gave Abby and me matching necklaces. They were a pair of wings. It was sweet the rest of the day. Sam left early and Rufus came over with Chinese food. We spend the evening laughing and playing games. It was a wonderful Christmas

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	33. Exile on Main st

It had been just over a year and 4 months since Dean had been gone. I was doing so much better with my life. I had gotten back into hunting a little but mostly I have been doing research and staying at home. I now had a three-year-old and a 17-year-old. Sawyer and Abby wanted to go hunting at Bobby's cabin. Abby shot rabbits, squirrels, and even a few doves. She was a perfect shot and I couldn't be more proud. We drove home from the cabin and when I pulled into the yard and saw the impala.

"Why the Hell is he here?" Sawyer asked.

"OOO, Sawyer said a bad word!" Abby said she had a huge attitude for a three-year-old. "And who's here?" She asked.

"Son of a Bitch," I said.

"Son of a Bitch," Abby repeated.

"Abigail!" I said pulling the car over. "You are only allowed to use words like that when you get taller than me."

"Otay, mommy." She said as she started to unbuckle herself from her seat belt but not able to fully get out of it. Remington jumped out and ran ahead of us.

We made our way to the house and I opened the door. Remington bounded into the house as Peacemaker chased him into the kitchen. Sam came walking to the front door as I opened it.

Abby ran to Sam smiling at him, "Unca Ssammy!" She yelled

"Wow, you are still so tiny." He said smiling at her.

"I'm not tiny. I'm travel sized for your convenience." She said in her best-offended voice. "Do you still have Kenny?" She asked. Abby had given Sam a little goldfish for her birthday and he said that he would keep it alive the best that he could.

"Oh, Lil Pickle. Kenny is now in fishy heaven." Sam said.

"Oh My God! You killed Kenny! You bastard!" She said.

Sam's eyes got big and then looked at me. "Did your daughter just quote 'South Park'? She is three." He asked me.

"Well, when she was sick last month and barely slept through the night I ended up putting on something that would keep me laughing and she liked it too," I said.

"She was sick, what did she have?" Sam asked.

"Chicken pocks. It was a great 2 weeks." I said sarcastically.

"Well, at least she is doing better now." He said putting her down and pulling me into his arms.

I pulled away from Sam as Abby started to run down the hall to Bobby's office. "Daddy!" She yelled.

I was right behind her when I saw Dean. But little Abby didn't run to Dean she ran to Bobby.

"Hi, sweetheart." Bobby said, "But I thought that we talked about this. I am Pop's, not Daddy."

"But I don't have a daddy so I wanted to call you daddy." She said. For a three-year-old damn, she was smart.

I could see that Dean was hurt by her words and I saw Lisa standing there with her son. He slightly looked like Dean but his eyes were dark like Lisa's. I walked over to Bobby and took Abby from him.

"Abby, your daddy is right there," I said turning to Dean.

"No. My daddy left you and me to be with his other family." She said.

"Abigail Marie Winchester," Bobby said scolding her.

"My name is Abigail Marie Singer. Just like Mommy." She said.

I picked her up in my arms and looked her in the eyes, "Abigail, you know that that is your daddy." I said pointing her at Dean and I put her down.

She walked over to Dean. He got down to her level. "Abby, you are so big now!" He said smiling at her.

"Hi…" She said looking at her feet. "Are you coming back to stay with us?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"No, sweetheart, but I do have a friend I want you to meet." He said turning her to Lisa. "Abigail, this is daddy's friend Lisa and her son Ben."

Abby didn't answer she just stood there looking at her feet. Lisa bent down and looked at Abby.

"Hi, sweetheart. You look just like your daddy." Lisa said.

"I know. Mommy tells me all the time that I have daddy's eyes." She said

"You do, and they are beautiful." She said.

"Abby say thank you," I said.

"But mommy isn't this the witch that took daddy away from us?" She asked.

I didn't answer her. But my little 3 year old looked at me and put the puzzle pieces together. Sawyer was now standing in the doorway with Sam.

Abby looked right at Lisa "You're a witch! You're a witch!" she said. "Do you know what we do to witches? Burn them!" She yelled at Lisa and ran to Sawyers' arms.

I tried to control my giggling and turned to Sawyer. "Sawyer take the little witch hunter to her room, please," I said slightly mortified and proud all at the same time.

"Sure thing, Kell," Sawyer answered. "Come on Monty Python, before you get into trouble."

The two girls went upstairs and Dean turned to me. "Did you teach her that?"

"No, I didn't. She loves that movie and she knows who Lisa is and figured out that she is the witch that stole her dad away from her." I said going upstairs. "Bobby, I am going to make dinner for us. Let me know when the unwanted visitors are gone." I said.

"Lisa and Ben are going to be staying for a few days," Bobby said.

I turned slowly and looked at Dean dead in the face, "Dean Winchester, you have trashed my life first by leaving me and living with this bitch for almost a year and a half while I raised our daughter. Then you come back to my home to my family and drop her and her spawn here so that we have to take care of them."

"Excuse me," Lisa said. "I am standing right here."

I ignored her at first and then turned back to her, "Lisa, is it?" I said, "You manipulated Dean into going back with you and your child. I'm not sorry for offending you in my home." Then I turned to Bobby. "Well, Bobby. I will be taking my daughter and heading back to the cabin as long as the Devil and her spawn are here." I said.

I didn't care that Ben was standing in the room or that Lisa knew that I thought she was the devil. I would have rather dealt with the real devil. Him I could handle this bitch was a whole other story. "Sawyer, Abby! We are leaving!" I yelled up the stairs.

My little 3 year old looked at me. "Where are we going, mommy?" She asked as she started to make her way down the stairs.

"Back to the cabin until the witch is gone," I said looking at Lisa.

"Can I shoot more wabbits and maybe even a deer this time?" She asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. The first one we see will be called Lisa." I said pulling her into my arms and headed back to the car which was still packed from our trip. Sawyer was right behind me.

"Bobby, don't let the spawn touch my stuff." She said. "Remi, let's go." She called the dog.

I had gotten into the car and Abby was in her car seat when Sawyer got into her car and we headed to Bobby's cabin. I noticed Sam run out of the house.

"Kelly, don't run away!" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm not running away. I am protecting my family." I said.

"Kelly, wait!" Bobby tried to stop us as well but it was too late I was in the car and Sawyer was in her truck. I sped out of the yard first followed closely behind by the truck. The radio was playing extra loud so I couldn't hear them trying to stop us from leaving.

We got to the cabin and I was sitting on the porch with Remington when my phone rang. Bobby's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello," I said

"Kelly, really? You see us for 5 minutes and then you run." Dean's voice came through the phone.

I hung up instantly I wasn't going to talk to him.

My phone rang again so I turned it off. I wasn't going to deal with Dean trying to make me apologize to him, Lisa, and Ben. I had been sitting outside for a while when Abby came outside.

"Mommy, do you hate Dean?" She asked.

"No, sweetheart. I could never hate your dad." I said. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't have you," I said smiling at her.

"Otay. Can I call unca Gabriel? I miss him." She said.

"Sure you can, Abigail. I miss that trickster too." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you, mommy." She said running back into the house. "Gabriel, I need you." She sang.

Sawyer let out a little yell when the angel appeared in the kitchen asking for a piece of pie. "Hey, Gabriel," I called into the cabin.

"Hello, are you and the girls alright? Why is my sugar cookie needing her unca Gabriel?" He asked.

"She saw Dean for the first time in almost a year and a half with Lisa and Ben," I explained.

"Oh, that explains it. How are you?"

"I have been better," I said. "My daughter wants to play with her best friend. Go play." I said sitting back on the steps. I started to clean my gun. I could hear Abby and Gabriel talking and playing together.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting on my porch when Sawyer came out and sat next to me. Remington came back onto the porch and laid his head on her lap.

"Kelly, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Sawyer," I said shortly.

"No, you're not, Kell. Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Sawyer, you don't understand. That asshole just dropped an a-bomb on my life yet again and I don't want to deal with it right now."

"No, I don't understand. But I do remember the way that Dean looked at you when he saw Abby call Lisa 'a witch and that we burn witches.' It was a mix of pride and as well as disapproval. He still cares about you and Abby. I'm not blind, Kelly. I know that he hurt you and seeing him today with Lisa and Ben hurt you again. But, for that little girl inside you should fight for him. Bring the storm, Kelly." She said.

"Sawyer, I needed to hear that. But, I know there is nothing that I can do to get him to come back." I said.

"I don't know. He looked pretty upset to see how smart and how big Abby is now. You may want to talk to him when you calm down."

"Sawyer, I swear you are smarter than I am," I said. "I am going to be the bigger person and go back to our home."

"Abigail. Gabriel. Could you come out here for a minute?" I asked calling into the house.

"Coming, mommy," Abby said.

"Yeah, we're coming, mommy." Gabriel echoed.

Sawyer and I laughed and smiled at each other.

"Abby, could you go pack your bags we are going home," I said.

"But, mommy you said we were going to be here until the witch left." She said.

"I want to be better than the witch. I don't want to let her win." I said smiling.

"I think that that is a great idea," Gabriel said.

After we were packed we got back into the cars Gabriel gave Abby a hug and told her to be the best little trickster. We all smiled and hit the road.

I pulled into the yard and saw Peacemaker laying on Bobby's tow truck. I parked the car and got Abby out of her car seat. Bobby came out of the front door and stood on the porch. A storm was rolling in and thankfully the rain hadn't started.

"We are back," I said pulling Abby out of her car seat and holding my little girl who was still asleep from the car ride.

"It's good to have my girls back in the house," Bobby said as Remington charged towards the house.

"It's nice to be home," I said smiling. "Is my room still mine?" I asked.

"Yes, but you and Sawyer are going to be sharing a room for at least tonight." He said.

"That's fine as long as I can get the munchkin in bed without waking her waking up, I will be fine," I said.

Bobby laughed as Sawyer grabbed her bag as well as mine and Abby's. "You're bunking with Kelly tonight," Bobby said to her.

"Okay," Sawyer answered him and she climbed the stairs behind me.

I took Abby to her room and put her down on her bed. "Goodnight, baby girl," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

I watched my little 3-year-old sleeping peacefully. 'Why do you have to look like him?' I thought to myself. 'Life would be so much easier if you didn't look like Dean.' I kissed her forehead one more time and walked out the door. I bumped into Lisa.

"Kelly, you and the girls are back. I thought you weren't going to be home until we left." She said.

"Lisa, I'm not going anywhere," I said. "This is my home and this is my family. And I am going fight for my family." I said turning to my room.

"I will fight for my family as well," Lisa said.

"Good for you, but at least I can take care of myself and my children," I said in the most condescending voice. "I don't need to be moved to a safe house to make sure I am safe."

"Well, well, I have my prize." She said crossing her arms across her chest like a defiant child.

"Lisa, it's good to know that, that is how you feel about Dean," I said as I walked away from Lisa and turned to go into my bedroom. "Let the games begin." I walked into my room and saw Sawyer laying on my bed.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked

"Sawyer, I am going to fight for my family. No matter what it takes." I said.

"Good. How can I help?" She asked.

"We need a bunch of songs about cheating and breaking up to play until Lisa and Ben are gone."

"Sweet this is going to be fun for us and really obnoxious for her." She said

We picked out songs almost all night. They were mostly country songs because they were the most fun to sing. We passed out on my bed and I was up by 4:30. I made breakfast and sat on the porch watching the storm roll in. Sawyer came out at 7:30 and ran to the store to pick up stuff for Bobby to make chili. When she came back it was pouring rain. She ran into the house with three bags of groceries in her hand. I was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Abby her breakfast and Lisa and Ben were sitting there as well. Bobby was in his office.

"Is it raining?" Lisa asked

"No, it's National Baptism Day. Tie your tubes, idiot." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer." I scolded not wanting to piss off Lisa too much but I tried to stifle a laugh at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm cold and wet and not in the mood. People are particularly stupid today. I can't talk to any more of them." She said going upstairs to take a shower.

The rest of the day was pretty much like this. Sawyer or I would be listening to the set list we made singing or dancing in the office. Abby even joined in she was usually very sweet with people but with Lisa and Ben, she didn't want to talk to them.

Dean showed up later that night and took Lisa and Ben home. It was nice to have the house back to its original less hostel place. Everyone was happy to have life back to normal. But I decided that I wasn't going to give up on Dean and me becoming a family eventually again.

Please leave a review. All feedback is appreciated. :)


	34. Weekend at Bobby's

It was a quiet Friday in June. I was sitting on the front porch coming up with a surefire way to get Dean back so that Abby would have a good relationship with him. I was watching Abby as she played with Remi and Peacemaker I also could see Sawyer working on her truck. We had been outside for a few hours when Bobby pulled up to the house. He had been trying to get his soul back from Crowley. I had been begging Crowley to give Bobby his soul back but Crowley refused.

"Kelly, I need your help." He said calling me over to the car.

I got up and walked over to him. He had a body in the back.

"Bobby, who is this?" I asked.

"It's a demon."

"Why is she not dead? What are you going to do with her?" I asked.

"I am going to interrogate her to get information about Crowley. And getting my soul back." He said slightly annoyed pulling a duffle bag out of the trunk.

"Do we have a plan?" I asked.

"I have been reading up on some lore on how to kill a demon and I have a feeling that it should work." He said tapping the bag.

"What is it?"

"There is supposedly a way to kill a demon forever if you burn the bones of their original body." He explained.

"Let's see if it works," I said.

We set up the basement so that the demon was trapped in a devil's trap and her original bones were in an old oil drum waiting for Bobby to burn them. Sawyer and Abby were still outside with the dogs. I walked outside, picked up Abby, and continued over to Sawyer.

"Could you take my little pickle to the park for the afternoon, Sawyer?" I asked. "Bobby and I need to get some work done."

"Sure thing, Kelly." She said. "When should we come back?"

"I will call you when it's safe," I said smiling at her and Abby. "Thank you so much," I said handing Abby to Sawyer.

"Baby girl, be good for Sawyer," I said.

"I will, mommy." She said.

They pulled out of the yard and I walked back into the house. I went down to the basement and sent Bobby to go get everything he was going to need to get the information on Crowley and getting his soul back. He went out to the toolshed out back and I sat with the lifeless body in the basement. I had been sitting there for 30ish minutes when the phone started to ring upstairs. I started to make my way to the top of the stairs when Bobby answered the phone. Dean was on the other end and Bobby put him on speaker.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked.

"What happened, you fall and can't get up?" Dean asked.

"Hilarious," Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked walking over to where Bobby was talking on the phone.

"Hey, Kelly. We're in Wisconsin. Six bodies, chests cracked wide open. No EMF, no sulfur, no hex bags. We did find this though – hold on." Dean said he must have been taking a picture of something then he sent it. "Alright, check your wagon."

The computer pinged indicating that there was an email. I had walked over to it and opened the email. "That's a new one."

"Yeah. We need an ID ASAP." Dean said. "This thing is on a rampage. Call us as soon as you dig something up."

"Dean, I'm a little busy," Bobby said.

"Well then, kick Bo Derek out of your bathtub. Have Kelly and Sawyer help you do research." Dean said getting annoyed. "We gotta case here."

"I'll call you back," Bobby said.

Bobby walked over to the office and then turned to me, "Kelly, can you call Sawyer? I think I am going to need her help." He said.

"Sure thing," I said.

I called the girls and they got back fairly quickly. They walked into the house Abby ran to me and with a huge smile on her face. "Mommy, we had so much fun at the park. Sawyer pushed me on the swing and I made a new friend Titus he is my new friend he is so nice." She said smiling at me.

"I am so glad that you had a fun day, Abby," I said smiling at her. "But now, sweetheart, we need to let Sawyer help pops with some research for Sam and Dean."

"Otay, mommy. Can we go make cookies?" She asked.

"You got it, Abby," I said picking her up and taking her to the kitchen so that we could make some cookies. We had been in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to come out of the oven when I heard Bobby yell.

"Balls!" He came into the kitchen followed closely behind by Sawyer. "We need to head to the library to look for a book that I don't have," Bobby said.

"Okay, drive safe," I said smiling.

"We will," Bobby said grabbing his keys and kissing the top of Abby's head. "Bye, pickle."

"Bye, pops," she said taking a huge bite out of her cookie.

They went out to the university of Sioux Falls in Bobby's car. I was sitting with Abby, drinking coffee and eating my own cookie.

"Baby girl, I think it's nap time," I said.

"Okay, mommy." She said climbing off of her chair and walked over to me holding her arms open to me.

I took her upstairs to her room and put her on her bed. "Abigail, have beautiful dreams and rest well sweetheart. I love you, my little angel." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, mama…" She said closing her eyes as I rubbed her back.

When she fell asleep I went downstairs and sat in the office looking into what the claw might be, but I couldn't find anything. The afternoon passed, Abby got up from her nap and Bobby and Sawyer were still not back. I was starting to get worried so I called Sawyer. While the phone was ringing I could hear Abby moving around the living room. Then I heard a small voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" Abby asked.

"Abigail, do you have Sawyer's phone?" I asked.

"Yes, Mama. Sawyer put it in my pack pack when we were at the park." She said.

"Okay, can I have it?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Yes, mommy." She said smiling at me handing me the phone.

"Thank you," I said shaking my head and then calling Bobby's cell.

It went to voicemail immediately. 'His phone might be dead.' I thought to myself as I hung up the phone. "Abby, do you want to order pizza for dinner?" I called from the dining room.

"Pizza!" she yelled.

"Okay, my pizza-holic," I said calling the pizza place.

We were eating pizza in the living room watching the 'Wizard of Oz.' We had been sitting there for a long time after the movie was over when little Abby looked at me and put her arms around my neck.

"Mommy, when will we all be home? Like in the movie" She asked.

"What are you talking about, Abby? We are home." I said.

"I mean when is daddy and unca Sam coming back to us I miss them." She said.

"I don't know, Abby. But what I do know is that I miss them too." I said giving the little three-year-old a weak smile.

She was hanging onto me as she fell asleep. I took her up to her room, got her into her pj's, and put her to bed. "Abigail Marie Singer, I love you to the moon and back," I whispered to her.

She was so peaceful and safe in her sleep. I walked out of the room, went down to the office, and sat in Bobby's comfy chair. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was woken by Sawyer and Bobby coming into the house.

"Go to bed, Sawyer I am going to need your help tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, Bobby." She said yawning as she climbed the stairs.

I looked at the clock it was 1:07 am. Bobby walked into the office and saw me.

"What are you doing down here, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I was waiting up for you guys to get back. What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"The car broke down we had to walk all the way back here. Sawyer didn't have her phone and mine is dead."

"I know. I tried calling you." I said I got up and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "Do you want some help?"

"No, go back to bed. I've got this."

"Sure you do. But I need help. My daughter wants her dad back and I don't know what to do. Can I help you with the research? It might help me to get my mind off of it."

"Sure thing, baby girl."

We were doing research until we couldn't see straight. Bobby and I nodded off a few times he was taking some pills and coffee and I went to go make more coffee. The next thing we knew the sun was up and we had figured out what Sam and Dean were hunting. Bobby called Dean and explained to him what they were hunting.

"You're hunting a Lamia," Bobby said. "It's a monster. Juices hearts, chugs the blood. Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece though." Bobby yawned into the phone and I took it out of his hands.

"Yeah, well, looks like this freak is immigrating. It's snacking on cheeseheads." Dean said. "How do we gank it?"

"There's a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a priest." I said.

"Gotcha," Dean said hanging up the phone.

"You're welcome," I said annoyed. "He is an ass."

Bobby rolled his eyes and we made a plan on what to do with the girls, the demon in the basement, and the boys. We sent to girls to the cabin with the dogs and Bobby and I stayed at the house. As soon as the girls were gone we heard someone yelling from the basement.

"Hey, I'm still here!" She said.

We walked down the stairs where she was tied up.

"Hey there, cranky. You were gone so long, I just assumed alcoholic coma." She said to Bobby. "Well isn't it the little princess." She said to me.

"Will you just shut up?" I said annoyed.

"Where were we?" Bobby said to her.

"Your soul." She said.

"Right. Talk." I said.

"Look at you, all in a rush." She said winking at me. "Foreplay…gets you more play." She said in a purring voice.

"Enough of the chit chat. I want Crowley's name. His real name, back when he was flesh and blood." Bobby demands.

"Does tying up demons in your basement make you feel better about that time that you killed your wife?" She said with an evil smile.

Bobby picked up the duffle bag and brought it over to the demon.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You don't recognize them? They're yours." I said.

Bobby placed the bag in a large metal tub. He started to light a flamethrower.  
"It won't work. It's a myth." She said slightly worried.

"Then you got nothing to worry about," Bobby said. He pointed the flames over the bones and the demon started to scream in pain the skin looked as if it was burning and the room was filled with an awful smell.

"I can't." She said gasping in pain.

Bobby continued to burn her bones and she was still screaming. Again Bobby lowered the flame thrower.

"You don't know what he'll do to me." She said.

"Right now you better worry about me," Bobby said. I was sitting on the steps leading into the basement.

"You don't get it. He's the King." She said.

"King of the Crossroads. We've heard the speech." I said.

"No. King of Hell." She said.

Bobby and I looked at each other. We stood there a minute not talking when we heard the doorbell ring. Bobby blew out the pilot of the flame thrower and the doorbell rang again and no one moved.

"You gonna get that or what?" She asked.

Bobby and I went up the stairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. I was starting to feel extremely sleep deprived. Bobby walked to the front door as the bell rang again. Bobby looks through the peephole and it was our neighbor Marcy.

"Marcy," Bobby said a little flustered.

"Hey, Marcy!" I called from the kitchen.

"Hello, Kelly." She said then she turned her attention to Bobby "Bobby Singer. How long have we been neighbors?" She asked.

"Six months?" Bobby said again a little flustered.

"Well, don't you think it's time you welcomed me to the neighborhood?" She asked handing him a tray. "My famous ginger peach cobbler." She said.

I was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Bobby get flustered with Marcy. She had had a crush on Bobby since she saw him and me at the park with Abby about 3 months ago. She would run into me and the girls at the store and she would always bring up Bobby no matter what. It made me smile. I liked Marcy and I thought that Bobby deserved to be happy.

"Take a whiff. Seriously, I'm a genius." Marcy said. Bobby did as she asked and she smiled. Then the demon down in the basement started to scream. I closed my eyes and hoped that Marcy didn't hear her. But I was wrong.

"It's stupid horror flicks. Guilty pleasure when the kids are gone." I said from the kitchen. "Bobby loves them too."

"I love scary movies. Hey, have you seen "Drag Me To Hell"?" She asked him.

"Trying to avoid it," Bobby said.

"But it's fantastic," Marcy said, then taking a deep breath she continued. "Saturday, seven o'clock, my house. I'll fix you dinner and I'll whip up a batch of my famous white chocolate popcorn and we'll watch it. Deal?"

"That sounds super, Marcy, but uh –" He said looking down at his boots.

"Okay, no worries. Um, hey, one other thing. Uh, my wood chipper…It's a piece of crap, you know. It just broke down on me and – and I hear that you're quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look. You know, just whenever." She said hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can do." Bobby said.

"Oh and Marcy. Bobby would love to come by next Saturday for the movie." I said.

"Okay." She said with a huge smile on her face. She took his hand and shook it. "Well, okay…okay, I'll see you soon." She said waving goodbye.

Bobby shut the front door and handed me the cobbler and I put it into the fridge. He walked down the stairs of the basement and I followed close behind.

"Aww. She sounds nice." The demon said to Bobby, but he ignored her. "Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death, Bobby?" She continued to poke at him. "That is your usual thing, right?" She said.

"God just shut up!" I said as Bobby aimed the flame thrower at the metal tub and the demon started screaming again.

"I want Crowley's name now!" He yelled, and the demon kept screaming. "Crowley's name!"

"Okay, okay." She said trying to catch her breath. "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear. We call him Lucky the Leprechaun behind his back."

"MacLeod's Scottish, retard," I said.

The demon looked at me and then turned her attention back to Bobby. "You got what you want, now send me back." She said. Bobby grabbed a can of lighter fluid and soaked her bones. "No! We had a deal."

"I gave it my best effort," Bobby said.

"No!" She screamed and Bobby torched the bones and she burst into flames.

The rest of the day was centered around the phones and trying to look up Fergus MacLeod. I was mainly on phones. I was sitting at the desk when I the phone rang.

"Yeah, Garth, what do you got?" I said. "Never heard of a vamp doin' that. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Better drop a dime to the FBI." I said, then I hung up the phone.

A few seconds later another phone rang. It said 'FBI T. Willis.'

"Willis, FBI," I said into the phone. "No, Garth, not me, the FBI. The real FBI! How are you still alive?" I said hanging up the phone.

The phones calmed down and I told Bobby that I was going to go take a shower letting Bobby take care of the phones. After my shower, I called Abby and Sawyer. The phone rang for two rings and Sawyer answered.

"Hello?"

"How are my girls?" I asked.

"It's going well," Sawyer said. "We are making lunch."

"That's good what are you making?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup." She said.

"Sounds good. Can I talk to Abby?"

"Sure. Abby, mommy is on the phone and she wants to talk to you." Sawyer called for Abby.

"Hi, Mama!" Abby said in a sweet voice.

"Are you being good for Sawyer."

"Yes, I am. We are about to have lunch. I am a princess today and we have been reading books."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." I said, "I am so glad that you are safe and having fun with Sawyer."

We had been talking for a while when Abby surprised me with another question.

"Mommy, we need to get daddy back. He will keep us safe. Can I call him?" she asked.

"I don't see why not, baby girl," I said smiling hoping that if she did he would listen to her. "You call daddy and call me later after you talk to him alright."  
"Okay. I love you, mama."

"Love you too, my sweet girl," I said.

I walked down the stairs and there was a frantic knock on the door. I went to open it. Rufus was standing there out of breath.

"Oh, good, you're home! Listen. You gotta help me bury a body." Rufus said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my shoes as Bobby and Rufus headed out to the car. I followed closely behind.

"Why'd you bring it here?" Bobby asked.

"The law is on my tail! What was your guess?" Rufus said. I looked at Rufus and raised my eyebrows in surprise. "What, what, what? They got lucky," he said.

"Yeah, or you're getting slow," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'm getting slow; says mister sits on his ass all day taking calls," Rufus said poking fun at Bobby.

Bobby and Rufus reach Rufus' truck. Rufus lowers the tailgate and uncovers the body of an Asian woman. Rufus gestures at the body.

"Is it a Vamp, shifter; what?" I asked.

"None of the above." He said revealing the monster's teeth. They were jagged and sharp like a vamp but not.

"Okami? Where'd you shiv it?" Bobby asked.

"Get this. Billings." Rufus said.

"The only time I ever saw one of these was in Japan," Bobby said.

"Duh. No one's ever seen one of these except in Japan."

"For what it's worth, Sam and Dean are tracking a Lamia in Wisconsin," I said.

"Get out. I thought they never leave Greece." Rufus said.

I shook my head and looked between Bobby and Rufus. "Monsters lately. Is it me, or is it weird?" I said.

"Yeah well, it's definitely something," Rufus said and then he looked at us. "So, you got a shovel?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Can you go get the keys for the backhoe?" He asked.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I met them by the backhoe and Bobby started digging a hole to put the body in.

"Man, I know what I want for Hanukkah," Rufus said to me with a smile.

"Noted," I said to him smiling.

We put the body into the hole and then started to refill it with dirt. We were finishing up filling up the hole and talking about getting Bobby's soul back.

"So the son of a bitch's name is Fergus MacLeod?" Rufus asked.

"That's the son of a bitch's name," Bobby said.

"Where are you gonna look?"

"Scotland. Crowley let slip that he likes Craig. It's, uh" Bobby said.

"It's Scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness county. It's peaty and sharp, with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes." Rufus said. Bobby and I were shocked that Rufus knew what Craig was. "Hey, what? What am I, a heathen? I know what Craig is."

"Well, we got a hunch that that's where Crowley lived and died back when he was a human, a few hundred years before he got the big squeeze in hell and came out a demon."

"You know I've got contacts over there." He said and then looked at Bobby. "I could make a few calls."

"Well, I ain't askin' for no help," Bobby said.

"Bobby, we could use all the help," I said.

"I ain't askin' for your permission," Rufus said.

We finished filling the grave and made it look normal. I walked back into the house and I heard my phone ringing. It was an unknown number so I took the chance and answered it.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Kelly, tell your daughters to stop calling here," Lisa said.

"I didn't tell them to call," I said. "Lisa, calm down."

"Kelly, I don't like you or that you are trying to reach out to Dean."

"You don't have to like me, Lisa. I'm not a Facebook status." I said. "But my daughter has every right to speak to her father. She deserves to spend time with him as well as get to know him."

"Well, here is a news flash. You were the one that pushed him away. I was there to pick up the pieces." She said.

"You were the one who wrote a letter lying to Dean telling him that Ben is his son and he needs his dad," I said in a very condescending voice.

"You closed the door on Dean being there for his daughter. I gave him a family. I gave him the life he wanted." she said.

"Well, Lisa, maybe you should eat some makeup so you can be pretty on the inside too. I am sick of your bullshit."

"Kelly, you are never going to get your happy ever after. Can't you take the hint that I win?"

"Lisa, if I wanted to hear from an asshole, I'd fart," I said hanging up the phone.

I tossed my phone into the corner of my bed, grabbed and pillow and screamed into it. I went downstairs and stormed into Bobby's office.

"I can't believe her!" I yelled. "How can Dean be with her. She is such a bitch!"

"Who are we talking about?" He said looking at the piece of cobbler he was about to start eating.

"Lisa. She is evil, loathsome, obnoxious, manipulative, ridiculous. I hate her." I was so incredibly angry I was passing the room in front of Bobby.

"What did she do?"

"Yelled at me because Abby wanted to talk to her dad." I said, "Is 'ugh' an emotion? Because I feel it all the time now."

"Sweetheart, don't let her get to you. Dean will eventually see the light and come back to his family."

"But I want to take her head off. She is going to be the death of me or send me to prison." I said.

"I know the feeling, Kell. Sometimes I have to tell myself it's just not worth the jail time. You have to keep standing your ground." He said.

"Whatever you say," I said walking into the kitchen as the phone rang and Bobby answered it. "Yeah." He said into the phone.

"Well, what happened to the silver knife… blessed by a priest?" I heard Bobby say. He must have been reading from one of his books. Then the doorbell rang. "Balls!"  
"Crap," I said.

"Kelly get the door," Bobby said to me then turning his attention back to the phone. "Where are you?" Bobby was still looking through the book. "Is there a kitchen?… Find salt… and rosemary."

I had made my way to the front door and was about to open it when whoever what on the other side started to pound on it. "Open up, Singer!" The voice said.

Bobby was now right behind me when I opened the front door. I saw sheriff Jody Mills and another man he flashed his FBI badge.

Sam is being tossed around in the kitchen while Dean, still on the phone with Bobby, searches the cabinets for salt and rosemary.

"Miss Singer. Mr. Singer. I'm Agent Adams." He said putting the badge away. "I believe you know Sheriff Mills."

"Hi, agent. Come on in." I said smiling at him. Sheriff." I said smiling at Jody.

"My mom. Just a sec." Bobby said walking into the kitchen. "Great, great. Now blend the herbs… saute over a high heat… Cook well. Okay. Great. Great. Enjoy the roast, Mom." Bobby said into the phone.

I was standing next to Sheriff Mills and watching Bobby as he turned back to us. Agent Adams held out a sketch of a man that slightly resembled Rufus.

"Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandros, aka Ruben Studdard." He said to Bobby then turning to me, "How about you miss?"

I just shrugged my shoulders playing dumb about what was going on. It was easy doing that. I had been doing from the time I was small.

"No, I've never seen that dick," Bobby said.

"How do you know he's a dick?" Agent Adams asked.

"Lucky guess," Bobby answered.

Sheriff Mills and I both exchanged looks and rolled our eyes.

"Funny. 'Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here. Carrying a body." Adams said.

"Well, that's ridiculous. Look, it's a workday, we gotta…" Bobby said getting annoyed and I could tell that he didn't want to deal with agent Adams.

"I just want to take a look around."

"You got a warrant, sonny?" Bobby said taking a step forward.

"Well, do I need one, sir?" Agent Adams said also stepping forward getting into Bobby's face. They were sizing each other up trying to see who was the most dominate.

"Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up." Sheriff Mills said, then turning her attention to agent Adams "Look, Bobby here is a kind of a crank." She said looking at Bobby. "And he ain't what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him." She turned to Bobby, "How long I been arresting you now? Ten years?" Then she turned to me, "Miss Kelly has been here for almost 20 years. She was my first case."

"That sounds about right," I said.

"Yeah, we got a history, so... what do you say just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside." Sheriff Mills said.

"Five minutes." Agent Adams said walking outside reluctantly.

"Why did you send him outside?" I asked as sheriff Mills came back into the room.

"'Cause I didn't think you'd want him in here." She said.

"I don't. I've got a body in the basement." Bobby said.

"My point." She said.

"Yeah, but we've got another body buried in the yard," I said.

Sheriff Mills' eyes went wide and she moved to the front door. "Damn it." She said looking out the window "He's not there."

"Balls!" Bobby said.

The three of us went outside to find agent Adams Bobby and I ended up finding him quickly. He was standing next to a gaping hole where we had buried the Okami.

"Do either of you mind explaining this?" Agent Adams said to us.

I thought on my feet "What, you never had a septic tank explode on you?" I said.

"I got it pretty well cleaned up, but watch where you step," Bobby said stepping in.

Agent Adams looked down at his shoes and took a step back from the hole. We were able to shake him to leave and Bobby and I went to the house as Agent Adams, Sheriff Mills left. Bobby picked up the phone and Called Rufus.

"Get back here!" He said walking into the office and grabbing a bag. "The Okami ain't dead."  
Bobby pulled various knives out of the bag. "Did you use a bamboo dagger?" He asked. "Blessed by a Shinto priest? Did you stab it seven times?" Bobby was asking questions and I was in the kitchen about to make some lunch for us. "It's seven!" He said getting upset with Rufus. "Well, clearly it's seven times. The damn hole is empty. What was it feeding on when you found it?" Bobby asked He got an 'oh, no' look on his face and then looked me in the eyes.

"Don't go to bed yet!" He said, "I will be back later."

Bobby went to Marcy's house to go save her from the Okami. It only took him about an hour until he was back at the house. I had called Sawyer and Abby to make sure they were okay and I told them that they could come home soon. When Bobby got back I tried to get him to eat something since he hadn't eaten anything in about two days, but he wouldn't eat anything. He just went over to the phone and called Rufus

"Don't act so surprised." He said into the phone. "Put her down." He continued. "Woodchipper." I looked at Bobby eyebrows raised in surprise. He shrugged and nodded at me. "Forget it. I figure I still owe you more than you owe me." He said. "Great. I don't know what that's gonna get me." Bobby said.

"You know I hate one-sided conversations," I said to Bobby.

He turned on the speaker phone so that I could hear Rufus as well.

"Alright. Well, then, behind door number 2, Bob, Crowley had a son."

"Did he now?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, by the name of Gavin," Rufus said. "Moved across the pond when his parents bit it. Captained a trading ship…that went down in Massachusetts in 1723." Rufus said continuing to explain everything that he found out. "Couple of Cousteau wannabes found the wreck about 30 years ago."

"They fish out his bones?" I asked.

"No. No. They did find his signet ring though. It's part of the "Treasures from…the Deep" exhibit at the Maritime Museum at Andover." Rufus said.

"I need that ring," Bobby said.

"Oooh. Oooh, Are you, um – you askin' for my help, Bob?" Rufus asked being a little pushy. "Bobby?"

"I'm asking for a ring. And – we'd appreciate your…help to get it." Bobby said looking at me and getting annoyed.

"I'm way ahead of you, brother," Rufus said. "I'm headed for Andover now. I should be there about midnight. You're, um... you're thinking hostage exchange, aren't you?" Rufus continued "I mean, you get the ring, you can summon Junior's ghost. Get the ghost, you can swap Crowley his son for your soul."

"Something like that," Bobby said.  
"Let's hope that works out," I said.

Bobby ended the call with Rufus and I went into the kitchen to make a pb&j sandwich. When I got another call from Lisa.

"Stop having your daughter call here!" Lisa said.

"Lisa now isn't the time."

"Now is a perfect time. I haven't heard from Dean in about a week."

"Well isn't that something," I said. "Lisa, lose my number. I will stop having Abby call you. I will just have her call Dean's cell."

"Good."

I hung up the phone, I covered my face with my hands and screamed. Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Kelly, what's wrong?"

"It's that woman. She is driving me crazy and it's all Dean's fault." I said. "He is hurting me and you don't even care!" I yelled at him and I ran to my room. I was in there for a few minutes and I heard the phone ring I walked to the door and opened it.

"Dean. You alright?" He asked. "I sense a 'but' coming on." It got quiet and I went back into my room.

I knew that me blowing up at Bobby was wrong. I was angry with Lisa and Dean. I wanted to be away from the reminders of them. I was sitting on my bed for a while when I heard Bobby calling my name.

"Kelly, get down here now."

I came down the stairs and found Bobby in his office on the phone with Dean and Sam he put them on speaker.

"Alright, Dean, Sam, I love you like my own. Kelly, I love you so much. I do. But sometimes." He said taking a drink from his glass of whiskey. "Sometimes… You two are the whiniest, most self-absorbed sons of bitches I ever met! And Kelly, you are included in this as well. I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lore scrounged up. You need your asses pulled out of the fire. You need someone to bitch to about each other." I looked up from my shoes. "You call me and I come through. Every damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat!"

"Bobby," I said, understanding what he was talking about I felt like crap.

"Do I sound like I'm done?" He said getting upset. "Now, look. I know you've got issues. God knows I know. But I got a news flash for you. You ain't the center of the universe! Now, it may have slipped your mind…" He said then putting his finger up as if to indicate not me… "that Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around. And – and be damned! So how about you three-sack up and help me for once?" Bobby finished.

"Bobby, all – all you got to do is ask," Sam said.

"Anything you need... we're there," Dean said.

"I'm sorry dad," I said looking at him feeling bad that I had taken everything off of him and made everything about me.

I went up to my room and texted Sawyer.

[You guys can come home on Monday morning.]

[Awesome, we are ready to come home]

[Good to hear, I miss my girls a lot. Is Abby alright? I know that she called Lisa.]

[She is a little upset. Lisa yelled at me over the phone. Because Abby was calling.]

[Great, do I have to call Dean to have him deal with her?]

[No, she called Dean and he talked to her and he apologized to me so she and I are much better.]

[Good. I will see you on Monday. I want my girls back]

The next morning Bobby and I went to meet up with Sheriff Mills.

"I got a call from Marcy Wards. Seems she had a little "home invasion?" Told her I'd look into it." She said. "Didn't bother filing a report."

"Thanks," Bobby said. "I need a favor."

"Luther Vandros show up? Tell him I'm a fan."

"His real name is Rufus Turner. He's being held in Andover, Mass., on a burglary charge. We need you to get him extradited here." I said.

"Extradited? Extradited for what?" Sheriff Mills asked.

"Murder," Bobby said flatly.

Jody started to laugh as if we were joking with her. "You're not joking?" She stopped laughing and Bobby and I nodded at her. "Do you have any idea what it takes to extradite a prisoner? I'd need a court order, permission from the DA... I –I would have to call in every favor I've got and hand out a few to boot." She said.

"So you're saying there's a chance," I said.

"And if by some miracle we can get him here, then what? Then your pal's here on a murder charge. How are you gonna get him out from under that one?"

"Let me handle the B-side," Bobby said.

"I like you, Bobby. Kelly, you guys have done a lot for this city. But this could nuke my career." She said.

"Look, we've done a lot for this town. Some you know about. Some you don't. And I'm not real good at this whole asking for help thing but –" Bobby started to say.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I can't." Sheriff Mills stayed then she drove off.

Bobby and I went back home and Bobby poured us each a drink and right as we were about to take a drink there was a knock on the door. I opened the front door and Sheriff Mills was standing there with Rufus.

"Miss me?" Rufus said walking into the house.

Bobby and I looked at Jody. "How did you…" I asked.

"Don't ask." She said to me then turning to Bobby she said. "You got one hour, then I call the feds and tell them he busted out."

"Thanks," Bobby said.

"I lose my job over this, I am taking it out of your ass!" She said. "Tell Abby and Sawyer, I said 'Hi'"

"Will do," I said as Jody left and I turned my attention to Bobby and Rufus.

"Please tell me the ring is still in your stomach," Bobby said. Rufus pulled out the ring and smiled at Bobby. Bobby made a face. "I'll go boil some water."

"What?" Rufus said.

We sent Rufus in one of our junker cars that I had been working on.

"Bye, Rufus. Be safe." I said giving him a hug.

"Sweetheart, you and that little girl of yours are the only ones that I am sweet on." He said. "I will do my best. Keep an eye on your daddy."

"Will do, Rufus," I said giving him a hug.

I went back into the house and Bobby was doing a summoning spell.

"Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara." Bobby said throwing something at a candle that made the flames grow. The room got cold and then there was a ghost. Bobby slowly turned to look at him.

"Gavin MacLeod?" I asked.

"Yes. Is…is this hell?" He said looking around the room.

"That's gonna depend on you." Bobby said. "You Fergus MacLeod's boy?" Bobby asked. Gavin noted his head. "You and me... we're gonna have a nice long chat."

Gavin told us everything that we needed to know about Crowley and who he was before he was a demon. I had a hard time thinking that Crowley was anything less than the sweet 'rat' that loved his 'little bird' and would protect her no matter what. But I wanted to help Bobby to get his soul back. Bobby summoned him and I sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well, you look like hammered crap." Bobby said as Crowley appeared.

"And you're a vision as always." Crowley said.

We were standing around looking at each other when Crowley realized that he was standing in a devil's trap.

"Don't we both know how this game ends? Really, Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em." Crowley said rolling he eyes.

"Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you're the big kahuna downstairs." Bobby said.

"I see you've been reading the trades." Crowley said winking at me.

"Trouble in Paradise?" I asked in a smug voice.

"Darling. You... have no idea." He said. "I thought… when I got the corner office… I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies." He said then turning to Bobby. "But, if I'm being honest, it's been hell."

"I thought that was the point." Bobby said.

"You know what the problem with demons is?" Crowley said.

"They're demons." I said.

"Exactly. Evil lying parts. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a… a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole 'Spike anything with black eyes' plan wasn't half bad. Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing." Crowley said.

"Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?" Bobby asked getting annoyed with Crowley.  
"A little." Crowley said. "Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it."

"I want –" Bobby started.

"Save you the recap." Crowley started. "In fact, I'll do the shorthand for you." He said. "I want my soul back, idjit." He said pointing to Bobby and mimicking him. "'Fraid not." He said pointing to himself. "But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme!" He said mimicking Bobby one more time. "Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done?"

"Just getting started." I said getting off of the desk.

We all looked to the left side of the room and Gavin appeared. Crowley looked startled. He looked at Gavin, then at Bobby and I then back to Gavin.

"Gavin?" Crowley asked with sadness in his voice. "Is that you? It – it's been so long. love you so." Crowley said and then he started to laugh. "Sorry. Your soul for my boy, is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but – problem is... I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend."

"He isn't a chip." I said. " We were just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to tell us."

"What did you tell him, son?" Crowley said.

"Everything." Gavin said.

"I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but, in life, you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt." Bobby said.

"Just trying to hit double digits." Crowley said. "So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?"

"And – now we know where you're planted." I said tossing a cell phone at Crowley.

"Dean. It's been a long time. We should get together." Crowley said into the phone. "Back?" Crowley asked. "A kilt. I had very athletic calves. What's the game?"

"This is ridiculous, Darling." Crowley said to me. "The whole burning bones thing; it's a myth."

"We know an employee of yours who would disagree." I said.

"Your bones for my soul. Going once…" Bobby said. "Going twice."

Crowley tossed the phone back to me. "Bollocks." He said.

Crowley raised his hand to reveal the contract on Bobby's arms he made a sweeping motion and Bobby's arms went back to normal.

"You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs." Bobby said.

Crowley rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Now if you don't mind." Crowley said gesturing to the devil's trap on the floor.

I bent down and scratched at the paint to break the devil's trap.

Later that evening Bobby called Sam and Dean they were on speaker.

"I appreciate you boys lending a hand."

"Hey, any time we get to punk Crowley works for us." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Still, knowing how much you love flying the friendly skies," Bobby said. "I guess a nine-hour plane trip was no picnic."

"What did you do, drink your way through it?" I asked standing in the kitchen.

"I was fine." Dean said shortly.

"No, he white-knuckled his way through four puke bags." Sam said.

"But at least I was sober. If some nutjob decided to try something, I was ready. I had a fork." Dean said.

Bobby and I laughed at that. "Listen. Um… about the things I said earlier. I was in a tough spot and I – I guess I was…" Bobby said getting more somber.

"You were right, Bobby." Sam said. "We take you for granted."

"You've been cleaning up our messes for years, Bobby. Without you, I don't even want to think about where me and Sam would've ended up. You are amazing with Kelly. We need you." Dean said.

"Thank you, daddy. You saved us… all of us…" I said smiling at him.

"Okay then, let's roll credits on this chick flick." Bobby said. "You boys have a safe flight."

"Try some of the local grub, I hear it's... exotic." I said.

"Oh yeah, no, definitely. We are. I hear they have an olive garden." Dean said.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Bobby smiled at the moment and hung up the phone. I walked into the kitchen, cut a piece of cobbler, walked back into his office, and handed it to him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks, baby girl."

"Anytime, daddy." I said kissing his head.

He was about to take a bite when the phone rang. He grunted and was about to stand up.

"I got it, dad." I said I walked over to the phone and answered it. "Willis." I said into the phone.

"Do we have an Agent McCoy? Is he one of yours?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, he is. One of our best agents, in fact." I said smiling at Bobby.

I hung up the phone and heard a truck engine that I had been waiting to hear all weekend. I heard the two dogs barking and getting impatient to get out of the car. I walked over to the front door and saw Sawyer getting a very impatient Abby out of her car seat.

"Mommy!" She yelled running into my arms. "I missed you!"

"I am so glad you are home, sweetheart." I said pulling her close to me. "Sawyer, how are you?"

"I want sleep," She said walking into the house past me. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Were you good for Sawyer?" I asked Abby.

"I was very good. Just like you told me to be." She answered.

"I heard you talked to your dad." I said.

"I did… but first I talked to the witch. She got mad at Sawyer. She isn't very nice." She said.

"I know… but did she yell at you?"

"No… mama. Daddy asked me the same thing." She said. "He also said that he missed us a lot." She hugged me close and whispered into my ear. "Our plan is working mommy."

"I hope so." I said smiling at her. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Okay." She said getting down and taking my hand. We walked into the house "Hi, Pops" She called into the office.

Bobby was asleep on his desk. "Shhhh. Sweetheart. Pops need's his rest." I said.

We walked up the stairs, headed to her room, got her into her pj's, and put her into her bed. I went into my room after she was asleep and there came a knock on my bedroom door.

"It's open." I gently called.

Sawyer opened the door. "Can I talk to you?" she asked poking her head into the room.

"Come on in." I said smiling at her.

"Kelly, I don't think I am anywhere ready to have kids. Abby was great, don't get me wrong. I love her. But, she has so much energy!" She said flopping onto the bed.

"You don't understand how happy those words make me." I said smiling at her.

She looked over at me and gave me a bitch face that would give Sam a run for his money.

"Thank's again for helping this weekend." I said.

"I can't say anytime. But you are welcome." She said. "Can I sleep here?" She asked curling up onto my bed.

"Sure thing." I said.

She passed out and slept like a rock. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. I could only hope that our life would eventually be together and peaceful.


	35. J2 French Mistake

The rain was pouring down against the window, and Dean and Sam were sitting in Bobby's office, doing research. Bobby and Sawyer had left for a hunt two days ago and weren't due to be back for a week or so. We had only recently got back from a hunt ourselves, dealing with some dragons who were kidnapping virgins.

It was the middle of November and little Abby was getting tall for an almost 4-year-old. She loved spending time with Dean and he loves spending time with her. Dean and I were on good terms, but we weren't together. I wasn't sure if I would ever get to the point of letting him back into my life fully, but I let him be there for us when he could. We were finally feeling somewhat like a family once again - as much of a family as the hunting lifestyle would allow, anyway.

"Night, night, daddy," she said, walking over to Dean. He picked her up and she hugged him.

"Night, sweetheart," he said to her, kissing her cheek and putting her down again.

"Nighty night, unca Sam," she said, walking over to him.

"Night, little pickle," Sam said, pulling her close to him. She was holding him tightly. Sam was so much more affectionate with her now that he had his soul again. It was a relief to have our Sam back.

"Okay, Abby. It's time for bed," I said.

"But I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay here with unca Sam and daddy," she said, looking at me and then snuggling into Sam's arms.

"Abigail Marie, you haven't been listening to me all day," I said, getting a little upset with my daughter. She had been pushing the boundaries all day.

"That's because I'm gonna listen tomorrow," Abby answered.

Dean started to laugh. I gave him my best bitchface but I couldn't be mad at her. 'Damn, this child is smart.' I thought to myself.

Sam noticed my pleading face. "Abigail, listen to your mom," Sam said, putting her down.

"Okay…" she said, walking to the stairs and looked at me. "It's almost tomorrow, I will listen now."

I looked at her, smiled and shook my head. "Baby girl, you are way too smart for your own good."

"I know, mama," she said.

I could hear Dean and Sam laughing from the office as we went up to Abby's bedroom.

I got her into her favorite Little Mermaid pj's, then put her hair into loose braids, turned on her little nightlight and kissed her forehead.

"Mama, I love you so much!" she said as she started to drift off. "I promise to listen to you better tomorrow."

"Thank you, my sweet girl," I said as I walked to the door of her room. "Goodnight."

I closed the door behind me. I walked into my room and grabbed a sweatshirt, then texted Sawyer to see how the job was going.

[How is the job going?]

[It's good. We made it here safe and have started looking into what it is we are hunting. Bobby thinks it's a shapeshifter but he's not 100% on that.]

[Okay, glad to hear that you are safe. Be safe on the job and come back soon]

I put down the phone, but just as I was about to go downstairs I heard a loud crash of breaking glass and saw a bright flash of light that filled the first floor of the house. I ran down the stairs. The window in the living room was broken and Peacemaker and Remington were out on the back porch barking like crazy. I pulled out my gun and walked down the stairs, ready for whatever I was going to come in contact with.

"Damn it! Jared?" a somewhat familiar voice said. "Where are we?"

"Does it look like I know where we are Jensen?!" said a voice that sounded a lot like an angry Sam said.

I heard the front door open and then slam shut. 'Who the hell is Jared? And what is a Jensen?' I thought to myself. I made my way down the stairs and turned the corner, suddenly coming face to face with Sam and Dean - but they weren't Sam and Dean.

"Hey, hey, Megan." 'Dean' said, putting his hands up. "Thank god you are here too," he said.

"Who is Megan?" I said keeping my gun pointed at them, noticing the huge gaping hole in Bobby's office where the window should have been.

"Megan Webber? Actress and model?" 'Sam' said.

"What are you talking about? My name is Kelly Singer—" I said, even more confused.

"No, you are an actress on the show and your character is Kelly Singer. Did you hit your head or something?" 'Sam' said.

I still had my gun drawn, ready to shoot if I needed to. "Who are you and what did you do with Sam and Dean?" I asked.

The two men looked at each other and then turned back to me, looking at me like I was crazy.  
"Megan, it's us, Jared and Jensen," the one that looked like Dean said. "We have known you for the past six and a half years."

"Oh. My. God." I said, taking a step back. "What the hell? If you are here, where are Sam and Dean?"

I tested everything I could think of on Jared and Jensen to make sure that the two of them were human. They were upset that I didn't believe that they were who they said they were. Jared threw a major bitch fit when I cut his arm with a silver blade and Jensen was pissed that I splashed holy water in his face.

They even tried to call all the phone numbers they could think of to possibly contact people in the 'real world' but they couldn't get a hold of anyone. While they were doing that I set up the living room as a makeshift office since Bobby's office had a huge hole in it. The night passed slowly, neither of them talking to each other. They just gave each other dirty looks or blamed each other for not 'being in their own world.'

"Do you guys want some coffee?" I asked them.

"Yes," Jensen said. "Black, please"

"Yes," Jared said. "Iced caramel latte."

"Do I look like a waitress?" I asked. "We've got coffee, sugar, and milk. Pick your poison, your highness."

"Black is fine, then," Jared said flatly.

"Perfect," I answered.

I got everyone coffee and walked back into the living room. I handed the two guys their coffee and sat back at the desk. It was 3:00 am.

"I am guessing that the actors of the show don't get along well," I said.

"How did you guess?" Jensen asked.

"Well, you two aren't talking to each other," I said.

"We don't," Jared said flatly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," I said, raising my eyebrows.

I grabbed a book that might help me to find a way to send these two alter egos of Dean and Sam back to their world and bring the real Winchesters back. Time ticked by so slowly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:45. I looked over at Jared who was asleep. Jensen was sitting on the sofa just watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"It's surreal being here. This is a real place! There are monsters, Angels, Demons. The Devil, God. Everything is real," he said, still looking at me.

"Yes, everything is real. Are there no monsters where you are from?" I asked.

"No, they are make-believe. No one gets killed by monsters," he said. "Only by humans."

I nodded and looked back at the book I was reading. It was quiet for maybe 5 minutes. Then Jensen asked another question.

"So you guys have actually had to live out everything in the show?"

"I guess," I said, still reading, taking a large drink of coffee.

"So you've almost died a few times?"

"It comes with the job."

"How do you handle the stress of dying or even losing people you care about?"

"Well, Jensen, what doesn't kill you gives you a lot of unhealthy coping mechanisms and a really dark sense of humor," I said, smiling at him.

He just smiled at me and nodded like he slightly understood. We were sitting there quiet again when I heard a door upstairs open and a small voice.

"Mama… Mama… Mama?" I could tell Abby had had one of her dreams. "Mama."  
That was when the tears came. It was 5:00 am.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," I said, getting up and climbing the stairs. I picked up my little girl and held her close to me. "What's wrong, baby? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Daddy and unca Sam were sent away… and two strangers were sent here," she sobbed.

"Sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath," I said, taking her into my room. "Abby, something happened to daddy and uncle Sam. They aren't here right now. But we have two people who look like daddy and uncle Sam."

Abby looked at me and then looked at the door. "Mommy, that wasn't a dream!" she said in a worried voice. "I want daddy and unca Sam back." She looked worriedly at the door.

"Mommy is working on getting them back," I said, looking her in the eyes. "Abby, I am going to need your help to take care of our visitors downstairs."

"Are they nice?" she asked.

"They will be nice to you," I said. "But they don't like each other very much," I said giving her a small smile. "I think you need to get them to be friends."

"I can do that!" she said to me, smiling.

"Do you want to go meet them?" I asked her.

"Okay."

I picked her up and took her downstairs. Jared, now awake, walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Kitty Cat," he said to her.

She looked at him, giving him a strange look. "My name is Abby!" she said, getting a little upset with him.

"Abby, this is Jared," I said to her.

"Oh… okay…" she said, looking at him. "I like you… I'm gonna call you 'not unca Sam.'"

Jared's eyebrows shot up in surprise at how forward the little 3-year old was. He looked at me and I just smiled at him. Abby wiggled out of my arms and, walking into the living room, saw Jensen.

"Hi, not daddy," she said. "My name is Abigail."

"Hi, Abby. You can call me Jensen," he said, bending down to her level.

"Nope, I am gonna call you 'not daddy' and him," she said, turning to Jared, "'Not unca Sam.'"

"Alrighty then," Jensen said, getting a funny little smile on his face.

"Mommy, can 'Not unca Sam' help me feed the dogs?" she asked, looking at me.

"If Jared wants to help you, then sure."

"'Not unca Sam', will you help me?" she asked, turning to him and giving the tall man her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I love dogs," Jared said.

"Great," she said, taking his hand and walking him to the back door where the dogs were waiting for their food.

"Well, she is a very opinionated child," Jensen said.

"Yes, she is," I said. "I'm guessing that the actress is named Kitty?" I asked.

"Yep, she is a sweetie, but she is very clingy with Megan. She won't go to anyone except her or her mom," he said.

"Abby loves everyone. She has no fear and she will go to just about anyone that will talk to her. Oh, except Lisa. She refused to look at her when she was staying with us," I said, smiling.

"That can be a good thing that she likes just about everyone," Jensen said.

"Yes, it is. It makes life easy when I have to go on a job and she needs to stay here with Bobby and Sawyer."

"I hope that my kids will turn out like that. It will make working so much easier."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No, but I am married to an amazing woman back in my world. She is strong, beautiful, and I don't know what I would do without her."

"You are a sappy guy aren't you?" I asked, teasing him. "I just wish that I had a man that thought about me that way."

"I think you will find him very soon," he said. "Hopefully," he added, looking down at his hands.

We stood awkwardly for a few moments, then Abby and Jared came back into the room. She was holding his hand and talking to him like he was her new best friend.

"My favorite color is green. Just like my daddy," she said. "My favorite food is pizza. I love my mommy's car. I love shooting my gun and arrows. My favorite movie right now is Monty Python," she said, smiling up at him. "What are your favorite things?"

"Well, I like green and blue depending on the day. I like cheeseburgers. I like to hike with my wife. My favorite movie is 'Good Will Hunting.' I also love my dogs," he said in a sweet voice.

"That's cool," Abby said, walking over to me. "Mommy, can I go get dressed now?"

"Sure thing, baby girl!" I said.

We went upstairs and Abby whispered, "Am I doing good getting to know 'not unca Sam'?"  
I smiled at her. "Yes, sweetheart. Now you just need to get to know Jensen."

She nodded and smiled at me. We went to get her dressed. She picked out her own clothes. She wanted to wear her Scooby Doo shirt, her jeans, her favorite chucks as well as a matching flannel.

"Mommy, will you do my hair?" she asked. "I want 'not daddy' to like my hair."

"Oh, sweetheart. He will love you," I said, smiling at her. "But I would love to do your hair."

I took out her messy braids and pulled it all into a bun. She looked like a little bad ass hunter, ready to take on the world and she played the part well. I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"Do I look cute, mama?"

"You look adorable, sweetheart. Now it's mommy's turn to get dressed."

"Okay, mama," she said. "I will go down and put on my movie."

I went to my room to get dressed. I pulled on some jeans, a tank top, and one of Dean's flannels as well as a pair of my chucks. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went down to make breakfast for everyone. I looked at Abby who had pulled Jensen into the living room floor to put on a movie. She was laying on his lap and relaxing the way she did with Dean.

"Mama, can we have waffles, bacon, and eggs?" she asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," I said. "What would our guests like for breakfast?"

"Waffles are perfect. Thanks, Kell," Jensen said.

"Egg whites and fresh spinach?" Jared asked.

"I can get you the egg whites but we don't have fresh spinach. I'm not a farmers market," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Egg whites and bacon will be fine," he said shortly.

I needed my boys back. There was no way that I would take these two in my house any longer. Jensen was at least sweet, but Jared was just demanding and so needy. At least he was good with Abby.

I was in the kitchen making everyone their food when Abby ran in.

"Mama, they really don't get along with each other," Abby said.

"Why would you say that, sweetheart?"

"They are arguing about being here," she said, looking at me with big, sad green eyes.

"Sweetheart, Jared, and Jensen aren't like your uncle and daddy. They don't get along," I said, giving her a small smile.

"But why?" she asked.

"That is a great question, sweetheart," I said.

"Can I help?" she asked, eyeing the food on the counter.

"Yes, do you want to help with the eggs?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Okay," I said, smiling at her.

"Can we listen to music while we cook?"

"Sure, what song?"

"MY SONG! MY SONG!"

"Okay. Okay." I said putting my hands up in surrender. Abby had been having an obsession with Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. There was no other song that she wanted to hear if I gave her the option.

"YES! 'NOT DADDY!' 'NOT UNCA SAM!' COME SING WITH ME" she yelled to Jensen and Jared.

"Coming, Abby," Jensen said.

He walked into the kitchen.

"'NOT UNCA SAM!'" She yelled. "COME SING WITH ME!"

I couldn't help but laugh when Jared walked into the room with a shocked look on his face.

"Abby, why are you yelling at us?" Jensen asked.

"I want to sing and dance to my favorite song. I want you guys to sing with me," she said. "Mama put on my song!"

I did as I was directed. I put on my iPod and pressed play.

The song started, and Abby started dancing around the kitchen, singing and twirling.

Jensen made his way over to me. "Does she know every word?"

"Almost," I said, smiling because I knew my favorite part was coming up.

My little girl danced over to me and looked me in the eyes and sang over the music. "Shit a moose! Shit a moose! Can you have a mango!" Then she turned to Jared and took his hands to get the tall man to dance with her like she was a little princess.

"What did she say?" Jensen asked, eyes wide and laughing.

"You heard her," I said. "She made up the words and I can't tell her she is wrong yet. She will figure it out after I show it to the world."

"You could get $10,000 dollars for that. It's gold." Jensen said.

Jared looked at her as she finished the song and twirled then she lifted her arms up to indicate for him to hold her. He picked her up and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for dancing with me 'Not unca Sam'," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said.

"Can you and 'Not Daddy' not fight anymore? It makes me sad," she said. "You should be like my daddy and unca. They get along most of the time." She looked over at Jensen.

I smiled at my little girl, hoping that her words would hit home for them.

"I think we can make it work," Jared said, smiling at her.

"Yeah!" She cheered and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her close to him and smiled mouthing to me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"' I mouthed back.

Jensen smiled at that and walked over and ruffled Abby's hair.

"My little 'Dr. Phil', do you want to show the guys your toys so I can finish making food or do you want to help?" I asked.

"TOYS!" she yelled.

"Okay. Off you go," I said.

"She is an amazing little girl," Jensen said.

"Yes, she is," I said, smiling.

"'Not daddy,' come on!" she whined at him.

"I'm coming, Abby," Jensen said.

I finished making breakfast and everyone came back down to eat. Jensen and Jared were talking about the 'good old days' of the show. They told Abby and me about their wives and how they lived in Texas, but that the show was filmed in Canada.

After breakfast, we went for a walk with the dogs to the park near the house and had a picnic. Abby was pulling on Jensen and wanting him to push her on the swings.

Jared and I sat with the dogs, letting them play.

"Tell me about your life back home," I said, curiously.

"Well, I'm married to a wonderful woman. Her name is Gen," he said.

"That's great," I said, smiling at him. "How did you two meet?"

"Well, she was on the show, we hit it off and we started dating, then that was that."

"That's really cool," I said.

We were quiet as we were watching the park around us. There were kids playing and dogs barking and running around. Abby and Jensen had started to play tag. It was nearly Abby's nap time and she was getting cranky.

"Mama!" she whined. Jensen was running too fast for her to catch him. She flopped down on the ground and started to cry.

Jensen ran back to her and picked her up. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, walking over to Jared and me. She leaned over to me so that I could hold her.

"Thank you, Jensen," I said, taking her. "I think it's time to get my little pickle home." I turned to Jared and Jensen. "If you two could grab the dogs for me, I got the pickle," I said, smiling.

"Sure thing," they said together.

I did a double take and smiled. "That was very Sam and Dean of you two," I said.

They both looked down and smiled. "I guess we are like brothers," Jensen said.

"We have been playing brothers for six years," Jared said.

By the time we walked back to the house, Abby was fast asleep. I took her to her room and put her down.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. I worked the phones and did a little research, looking into some lore to find out any way to get Jared and Jensen back home and to get Sam and Dean back. Jensen and Jared were now talking and getting along, laughing and joking with each other.

When Abby woke up from her nap, she climbed into Jared's lap and asked him to read to her.

After a dinner of leftover chili, Abby asked 'not daddy' to help her in the bath. She loved playing in the water, splashing and getting wet. She chattered away as she was getting out and dry.

"So, yesterday, I went to the store because I wanted to get a treat. This girl in front of me she was walking really, really slow. Sooo sloooow, Abby said, making a face and looking at me. "Mommy said 'be nice.' But I don't want to! I was thinking. 'Hurry up lady!' But I don't say that." She looked down at her feet and shook her head. "You know what I did? I went under her legs!" She whispered to Jensen, "Psh, she didn't even know!" She covered her mouth and laughed a little. "Ugh, some people. Then I got my treat. It. Was. Good," she said, smiling at Jensen. "So remember. Don't walk slow. I have got no time for that! I've got places to go!" she said as she walked to her room.

"Oh my god," Jensen said. "She is all attitude and sass."

"Yes, she is," I said. "She reminds me so much of Dean, it hurts,"

"Well… she is also a lot like you."

"Thanks," I said, getting up to go get Abby ready for bed.

I got her dressed in her pj's and put her hair into two braids. "Abby, let's say goodnight and then we need to go to bed," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Goodnight, 'Not unca Sam', goodnight 'Not daddy'," she said, giving them both hugs. "I like having you guys here."

"Goodnight," Jared said, "We like being with you."

"Goodnight, Abby," Jensen said.

I put her to bed and went back downstairs. I put the dogs on the back porch, gave them some food and went to the office to do some more research. When I came out empty again, I set the guys up with bedding in the living room and I went to my room and passed out.

The next morning I woke up to dogs barking and Abby laughing. I looked at the clock - it was 9:45. I never slept that late, ever. I walked over to Abby's room and she was in there with Jensen. Jensen was on his knees on her bed and she was on his shoulders.

"Going up," Jensen said, while Abby held onto his head. "Push the button," he said, pointing his finger up so that Abby could push on his pointer finger. "Going down," Jensen said, then flopped down onto the bed with Abby.

She was laughing, "Hi, mama! Again, 'not daddy'! Again!" Jensen did it again and again.

There was so much joy in that room I couldn't believe it. I went downstairs to find breakfast made by Jared. The dogs were feed and coffee was made ready.

We enjoyed the day relaxing in the yard. Even though it was mid-November and freezing, it hadn't snowed yet so we were able to enjoy the outdoors.

We ended up barbecuing steak as well as corn and other vegetables. It was nice to spend time with happy people. Abby was running around the yard with the dogs, while Jared was chasing them around. Jensen and I were standing next to the barbecue, finishing the food.

"Kelly, you have a great kid, ya know. You're doing an amazing job," Jensen said.

"Thanks," I said quietly, watching Abby and Jared.

After a long time, Jensen broke the silence. "I think you should give Dean another chance," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "He has dragged me through the mud so many times. I am getting tired of his bullshit."

"Well, Kelly, if you want my opinion, I think that he really does love you. Let him. It doesn't have to be all at once, but just let it happen. That little girl needs her dad," Jensen said.

I looked him in the eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Jensen, thank you," I said. "Hey, you know what? You are going to be a great dad one day."

"Thanks, Kelly. It means a lot coming from you," Jensen said. "You are such a great mom to Abby."

I gave Jensen a hug and turned to where Abby and Jared were playing in the yard. "Abby, Jared! Dinner is ready!" I called to them.

We sat down at the picnic table to enjoy our meal. As we finished, Abby crawled into Jared's lap and he held her up and made her do a sort of dance, as Jensen and I laughed. Jared stopped and Abby turned a little to look at his face.

"Do you want to dance again?" he asked her.

"Mmm, yeah," she answered him.

"Okay!" Jared said excitedly and started the dance again. Abby was in heaven.

"Jared, I think you are going to have to be a daddy really soon," I said, smiling at him.

"You shut your mouth. Gen and I haven't even really talked about when we want to have kids," he said to me, smiling.

"Well, I'm just saying. You are going to be an awesome dad. Same goes for Jensen."

"Well," Jared said looking at Abby. "As long as my kids are as cool as Abby, it will be easy."

"I'm not complaining that I have an easy kid. And she is pretty amazing," I said, smiling.

We spent the rest of the evening playing games and watching movies. Abby was curled up in-between Jensen and Jared, happy as a clam. I looked at the clock - it was 9:45 pm and way past my three-year-old's bed time.

"Abby? Little miss Abigail?" I said in a sweet voice. "It is time for this little monkey to get into bed."

"Can we come help put her to bed?" Jared asked.

"Of course," I said smiling at them.

He carried her up the stairs and helped put her into her pj's. He kissed her goodnight and Jensen and I did the same.

"Night, Jared. Night, Jensen. I love you guys…" she said. "Night, Mama. I love you more."

"I love you most," I answered her.

"We love you too, Abigail," Jensen said.

"Love you, little lady," Jared said.

"Goodnight baby girl!" I said, shutting the door.

Back downstairs, we cleaned up the meal, then sat in the living room, talking about life. The window in the office was still broken and a storm was rolling in.

The thunder rolled and I saw a flash of lightning. I turned around and Jared and Jensen were gone.

"What the hell?" I said, turning to look into the office. Sam, Dean, and Cas were standing there. "You're back! Thank God." I ran over to them to make sure that they were okay.

"Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us as a diversion?" Sam asked, getting upset.

"Hey, you got to catch me up on what's going on," I said, but my words were ignored by everyone in the room.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing," Cas answered Sam.

"That's not comforting, Cas," Dean said.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything," Cas said, getting upset.

"Yeah, Cas. We know the stakes. That's about all you've told us!" Dean said.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." Cas said as he disappeared.

"Friggin' angels," Dean said.

"I am so glad that you guys are back," I said.

Dean put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Sam walked over to the doorway and knocked on it. "Solid," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's real. Nice."

"Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again."

"You don't have to be an ass, Dean," I said, looking up at him. "You guys have a family here."

"Yeah. But, hey...At least we're talking." Sam said to Dean with a weak smile.

"He is right. And hopefully, those two guys will be able to work together and get along now that your little girl talked some sense into them," I said. "I am so glad you guys are home."

I got up on my toes and kissed Dean. He kissed me back and smiled at me. "To be honest, I am too."


	36. My Heart Will Go On

It had been a hard two weeks since we lost Rufus, and Bobby wasn't taking it well. He was spending most days drinking and not talking to anyone at all - even Abby knew to keep her distance. It was one of these days, and I had just put Abby done for her nap. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway of Bobby's office looking at him.

"Say something," Sam whispered.

"No. You," Dean whispered back.

"No. You," Sam said back, shoving his brother's shoulder.

I shook my head and walked into the room, handing Bobby a coffee. He took it from me and kept reading. I looked over at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Uh…" Sam started to say.

"You two just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom or you gonna pitch in? This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna gank herself. What's wrong with you two?" Bobby said to them.

"Bobby, you haven't slept in days," I said.

"I sleep. What are you, my wife now?" he said, looking at me.

"No, but I am your daughter," I said, annoyed, and walked into the kitchen.

"I think that Kelly is just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing," Dean said.

"For whom?" Bobby said, walking into the kitchen behind me.

"Look, Bobby, it was – it was tough for all of us, seeing Rufus go like that," Sam said.

"You think this—? This ain't about Rufus," Bobby said.

"Bobby, he wasn't just a poker buddy," Dean added.

"Dad, Rufus was practically another dad for me. I understand that this is hard for you," I said.

At that, Bobby got upset. "You know when I knew Rufus was done for? The day I met him. The only question was, who first – him or me? Now, you want to stand there and therapise, or you want to get me some more coffee?" He said. He had finished his coffee and was handing me his empty mug. "Make it Irish," he finished, walking to his office.

"Well, he's doing fantastic," Dean said.

"Yeah, this isn't about Rufus at all." I agreed.

"Well, what do you want to do? I mean, we can't just sit here and watch him poop out his liver." Dean said, looking at me.

"Well, we could get him out of the house. There's a job," Sam said.

"Really? What've you got?" I asked.

Sam pulled a newspaper clipping out of his pocket. "Look. Chester, Pennsylvania. Three people got kicked off in the last week, all freaky. Last guy got karate-chopped by his garage door. And these are all blood relatives."

"What are you thinking, family curse?" I asked.

"Could be," Sam answered.

"Hey, grumpy," Dean yelled at Bobby, who had just walked up behind him. It took Dean by surprise, making him jump. "You, uh—?" he started to say.

"I don't want to do crap. Leave me alone. Just, get out of my house, all of you. You're driving me nuts," Bobby said.

"Bobby… " Dean said.

"Now! For the love of Pete."

I pulled out my phone to call Ellen, as I ran upstairs to get my overnight bag.

The phone rang twice, "Hey, Kell. What's going on?" Ellen said.

"Hey, Ellen. I just wanted to let you know that Sam, Dean, and I found a job. It shouldn't be too long," I said. "When are you heading home?"

"I'm heading home right now. I'll be there in two shakes."

"Good, I just got Abby down for her nap. She should be out when you get here."

"Perfect. You know that I love when she gets a good nap. She is a great little one."

"Thank you so much, Ellen. What would I do without you?" I asked.

"You would kick it in the ass, like always," she said. "You're an amazing woman, taking care of our family."

"Thanks, Mom. Make sure that Bobby eats something soon. I am afraid that he is going to drink himself to death," I said with sincerity. I was getting worried about Bobby.

"You know I always take care of that man. Get going okay, sweetheart. Say 'hi' to the boys," she said.

"Will do, Mom," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and headed out to the car where Dean and Sam were waiting for me. I jumped into the back seat of Dean's Black Mustang with brown stripes. Dean started the car. I told them that Ellen was coming.

"You know, maybe we should wait 'til she gets back," Sam said.

"Sam, I just called Ellen. She's on the road, said she'd be here in two shakes," I said.

"You really want to sit around and smell him stew in his juices?" Dean added.

"Yeah, yeah. Drive," Sam said.

It was an extremely long drive to Chester, Pennsylvania. We arrived at about 2:00 am, heading straight to the first victim's house. He had been decapitated by his garage door. We looked around for any clues.

Dean pulled out his EMF meter. "Not a bleep," he said.

"Well, not a vengeful spirit, then. So what is it?" I asked.

Sam bent down, picking up a piece of gold thread from the floor. "Huh," he said.

"Whatcha got? What is that, Christmas tinsel?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, rubbing the thread against a flower pot. It left a gold streak. "It's gold."

"You mean, like, gold gold?" I asked.

"Why would a handyman have gold just lying around in his garage?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. There is definitely a skeleton in this family's closet. I mean, accidents don't just happen accidentally," Dean said. Sam and I looked at him with questioning looks. "You know what I mean," he said.

"All right. How about I'll go check family records, you two go with next of kin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

We headed to a motel and I did my research, finding out that the next of kin was a man named Shawn Russo. He was a lawyer in town so Dean and I decided to go meet with him the next day.

We got up and got dressed. I was in my gray dress suit and Dean was in his own beautiful navy suit, playing the part of the genealogy department of the local university. We sat in Russo's office waiting to start our meeting while Russo was finishing up a phone call. Dean was reading one of Russo's pamphlets.

"On the courthouse steps – for the deposition. No, I told you, 3:00 pm. No, my usual fees. I got to go, Ma," he said.

What a dick. He is talking to his mom. I almost don't want to help him, I thought to myself.

Russo hung up the phone and turned to us. Dean closed the pamphlet he was reading. "I'm sorry, uh, what department?" Russo asked us.

"Genealogy. From the university," I said. "We're doing a study on local families, and, well, the Russos are-"

Russo cut me off, "Yeah, well, you know what? I got to tell you, I am extremely busy right now, so-" Russo said. I tensed up, and next to me Dean cut in.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure you've had a rough week. I, uh, read about the recent tragedies. Your cousins, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's a shame. But I'm not that close with my family, so, uh… " he said with a sigh. "Is this gonna take long?" he asked.

"No, not long at all," I said, annoyed.

"Five minutes. Five minutes. Uh, can you – can you tell me anything, uh, noteworthy about the Russos?" Dean said cutting into the conversation.

"Noteworthy? No. I mean, not exactly – average, you know, big, from Italy," Russo said.

"I see. Uh, was anyone ever killed or maimed in a war or, you know, some other violent thing?" I asked.

Russo scoffed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like something so dark that it would sully future generations?" Dean said.

"Uh... No," he answered.

"Good. Good stuff. Anyone own a slave?" Dean asked writing down on his little pad of paper.

"What?" Russo asked getting a little upset.

"Routine question. Any ties to the Nazi Party?" Dean continued the questioning as he looked down at his little notepad.

"Excuse me?" Russo asked getting even more upset with us.

"Did grandma ever piss off a gypsy?" I asked flatly.

"Okay, you know what?" Russo said standing up. "I don't know what kind of study you're doing, but it's over. Right now. So if you don't mind-"

"Okay, I-I'll just cut to the chase here," I said standing up from my chair. "Um, your life is in danger."

"What? What is that, a threat? Are you threatening me?!" Russo yelled at me.

"No, no, no. No, no. We're not threatening you," Dean said, standing up. "We're just simply saying that if you don't watch your back, you're gonna die."

"Get the hell out of my office," Russo said pointing at the door.

"Okay," I said putting my hands up in surrender. I couldn't care less if something happens to this dick, I thought to myself.

"Now!" he yelled at us. Dean put his arm around my shoulder pulling me to the door. We walked out of the office and Dean and I walked back to the car.

Dean called Sam. "Sam? " Dean said, putting him on speaker phone.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Uh, one asshat in a shiny suit. You?" I said rolling my eyes at how much of a dick Russo was.

"Not much. Great-grandparents born in Calabria. Emigrated 1912. Been here ever since " Sam said.

"What, no severed horse head?" Dean asked.

Sam laughed at the reference. "Four generations of picket fence," he answered.

"If these people are the Waltons, then why the hell are they dying?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Sam answered.

We met back at the motel and were having dinner when we found out that another person had been killed. We decided to go to the victim's office to see if she was related to the Russo family and why they were dying in such horrible ways.

We had our flashlights and were looking around when I picked up one of the business cards from the desk.

"Anne Witting. You sure she's not a Russo, a second cousin twice removed or something?" I asked.

"No, I checked the records twice. She's not related," Sam answered.

"Well, if this isn't a family curse, then what the hell is it?" Dean asked.

"You got me. I got nothing," Sam answered, looking through some papers on the desk

I shone my flashlight and it hit something that shined like gold. "Hold on," I said, walking over to it. It was a gold thread, and I picked it up and looked up at Sam and Dean. "Not nothing."

We went back to the motel. Sam sat down to do some research on his computer and I checked in with Ellen. Dean was sitting next to me reading a book.

"So, we found another piece of this, I don't know, shiny string," I said.

"Oh, I was afraid of that," she answered. I could tell she was in the kitchen making dinner for Bobby and Abby.

"Why? What's up?" I asked in a very concerned voice. Sam and Dean both looked up from what they are doing.

"Oh, these so-called accidents – we're seeing 'em nationwide. About 75 so far. I got Jo and her crew working on a cluster in California," Ellen said. "And Luke, Lore, and Sawyer are working on a few in Texas."

"Blood relatives?" I asked.

"Some yeah, some no. They've got about what you do – pile of bodies and a whole bunch of gold thread," she answered.

"So what's it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. I got Bobby working on it right now," she said. "I even have him on Abby duty."

"How's he doing, by the way?" I asked, feeling nervous about my dad.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm kicking his ass back to health and happiness," she said.

"Who asked you to? To hell with you," I heard Bobby say. Then I heard Abby's small voice. "Mommy did, Pops. Mommy loves you so much."

"I heard that," I said.

"He'll be okay," Ellen answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Thank you for taking care of Abby while I am away with the boys," I said.

"Aw, honey, you're sweet," she said. " You know I love taking care of Abby. It reminds me of when You and Jo were little. And you know me. I just worry about you and the boys."

"Yeah, well. All right, so, all these corpses, anything relate 'em?" I said.

"Well, actually, I did dig up one thing. I just don't know what to make of it."

"Hit me," I said.

"Well, it's a weird one, and it was buried pretty deep, but Bobby and me were combing through the family trees on all the victims, and we started seeing, well, the families all came over to America the same year," she explained.

"Hmm, " I said.

"Yeah. 1912. But here's the real weird part. They all came over on the same boat," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep."

"All right, so what's so special about the boat?" I asked.

"Nothing. It was a boat. It did what boats do."

"What was it called?" I asked.

"The Titanic. Did you ever hear of it?" she asked us.

"No," I said.

"Yeah, me neither. I'll keep digging."

"All right," I said. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, sweet pea," she answered.

I hung up the phone and turned to the boys "Does a ship with the name 'Titanic' ring a bell?" I asked them, as I walked over to the table and sat next to Sam.

"I can't recall hearing about a ship by that name," Dean said.

"Titanic? No, " Sam answered and he turned to the computer. Sam found a website and took a deep sigh. "The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger steamship in the world when it made its maiden voyage across the North Atlantic in 1912," he read from the website.

"So what's the big friggin' deal? It's a ship. It sailed," Dean asked.

"Yeah, I don't know. Um... Oh, looks like there was a close call. Ship almost hit an iceberg," Sam said as he continued to read.

"Almost? So?" I asked.

"So, uh, looks like the first mate spotted it just in time," Sam answered.

"Good for him. There anything else?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Wait a second," Sam said as he read more from the website.

"What?" I asked.

Dean made his way over to the table and stood behind me, watching Sam click around the site.

"Uh, this first mate. Mr. I.P. Freeley." Sam said.

"Well, that's not suspicious. You got a picture of old Freeley?" I asked.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Sam said. He turned his computer toward us and we were met by the face of Balthazar.

We summoned Balthazar to us and when he appeared in the room, he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist

"Kelly, so nice to see you," he said, kissing my cheek. "Boys, boys, boys. Whatever can I do for you?" he said, turning to Sam and Dean.

"We need to talk," Dean said, pulling me out of Balthazar's grasp.

"Oh, you seem upset, Dean," he answered.

"The hell with the boat, Balthazar?" Dean asked, even more annoyed, tightening his grip around my waist.

"What boat?" Balthazar asked.

"The Titanic," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Ja. The Titanic. Yes, well, uh, it was meant to sink, and I saved it," he said, winking at me.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?" Balthazar said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Why did you un-sink the ship?" Dean asked.

"Oh, because I hated the movie," he answered.

"What movie?" I asked, shaking my head, confused.

"Exactly!" he answered, completely amused with himself.

"Wait, so you saved a cruise liner because—" Sam started to say but Balthazar cut in.

"Because that God-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself," he said.

"Who's Celine Dion?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she's a destitute lounge singer somewhere in Quebec, and let's keep it that way, please," he answered.

"Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history?" I said.

"Oh, haven't you noticed? There's no more rules," he said.

"Wow. The nerve on you. So you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?" Sam asked scoffing at just how arrogant Balthazar was.

"Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing," he said.

"Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids, they must have interacted with – with so many other people, changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly-Effected history!" Sam said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Dude. Dude. Rule one, no Kutcher references," I said, looking at Sam.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different like you don't drive an Impala," Balthazar said. I looked at Dean and then back to Balthazar with a questioning look. "Yes, yes. 'What's an Impala?' Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive as well as Luke and Lorelai."

"Ellen and Jo. Luke and Lorelai? What?" I asked, shifting forward toward him.

"Yes, they're supposed to be dead. You see, I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things, and yada, yada, yada. To cut a long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion. Luke and Lorelai are still alive not killed by a vampire nest," Balthazar said, taking a sip from a tumbler of whiskey. "Mmm. Anyway, let's agree I did a good thing. One less Billy Zane movie and I saved two of your closest friends."

"But now somebody is killing the descendants of the survivors," I said.

"And?"

"And that's maybe like 50,000 people," Sam answered.

"And?"

"And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after 'em," I said, stepping forward and putting my hands on my hips, giving him my best mom voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry, uh. You have me confused with the other angel – you know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who's in love with you." He said, eyeing Dean when he said the last part. "I... don't care." He took another sip from his drink. "Goodbye, boys. Sweetheart," he said, winking at me then disappeared.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait. Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

He called Bobby and put him on speaker.

"So, Balthazar un-sank a boat, and now we got a boatload of people who should never have been born?" Bobby said.

"Yeah. Like 50,000," Sam said.

"Makes sense," Bobby answered.

"How does any of this make sense?" I asked.

"Because I got an idea who we're up against," Bobby answered. I heard Abby in the background playing with Ellen.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Fate," Bobby answered.

"You mean—?" I asked.

"I mean Fate, like the Fates. Or one of 'em, at least," Bobby answered.

"You mean like Greek mythology? Like the sisters?" Sam asked.

"Bingo," Bobby said.

"Nerd," Dean said to Sam who rolled his eyes in response.

"These ladies are responsible for how you go down, literally. So if you get creamed by a garage door or crunched by a copy machine, they're the ones who hammer out the details of how you die. Spin out your fate on a piece of pure gold."

"Gold thread," I stated.

"Abby, listen to Nana," Bobby said. "And then one of 'em writes it all down in her Day Runner of Death. It's high-level stuff. Anyway – fits. Now we know what Balthazar did. It seems to me that maybe Fate is just trying to clean up the mess."

"So, how do we stop it?" I asked. "Abby, be a good girl," I said loudly into the phone.

"I will, mommy," Abby called from the other room.

"Kelly, Dean. You two have got your hands full with this one," he said with a chuckle then turned back to topic of Fate. "How do we stop Fate? Good question."

"Well, there's got to be a way," Dean said.

"Or there ain't. I mean, this is Fate we're talking about here. You know, the easiest way would be to get that angel to re-sink the boat."

"No. No way. Forget it," I said.

"Big difference between dying awful and never being born, Kell," he said.

"We are not sinking the boat, Dad. Okay? Don't even think about it," I said, getting upset.

"Well, okay. What's got your panties in a clench?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Try that again?" he asked.

"It – Look, it – it – it doesn't even really matter, but…" I started to say.

"But?" he asked.

"Apparently, a crapload of dominoes get tipped over if the Titanic goes down. And, uh, bottom line – Ellen and Jo die," Dean said for me.

"As well as Luke and Lorelai," I continued.

"Okay, you three. Listen up. You make sure... Keep those angels from sinking that boat. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Sam said at the same time that Dean said "Yes."

"Yes, sir," I answered, looking down at my hands.

We ended the call.

"Oh, he's bad enough with her. Think how he'd be if she was gone," Dean said, looking between Sam and me.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "So, what do we do? I mean, how do we save 50,000 people?"

"I got no freaking clue," I answered.

"Yeah. We don't even know who they are," Sam said.

"Well, we know one," Dean said, pointing to a Shawn Russo pamphlet.

"Why do we have to save that dick?" I asked, whining.

Sam and Dean both looked at me and shook their heads.

The next day we found Russo walking downtown.

"That's him. Let's go," I said. We followed him to try to save him.

"Hello. Yeah. What?" Russo said as he answered his phone.

"Mr. Russo!" Dean yelled at him but Russo was still on the phone.

"I don't care. Send him a fruitcake," we heard Russo say.

"Shawn!" I yelled at him.

"Who's the judge?" Russo continued to talk on the phone.

"Russo!" Dean yelled again.

"All right, send him a nice bottle of champagne. But nothing more than 30," Russo was still on the phone and completely oblivious to the three of us following him.

"Shawn!" I yelled again.

"Ah, no. 20 bucks. Believe me, this guy – he owes me," he said, continuing to walk down the street.

"Russo, stop!" Dean yelled. Russo was in the middle of the road and turned around to look at us. There was a car driving down the street and it nearly ran over Russo but Sam was able to grab him by his coat and pull him to safety. Russo fell and hit the ground.

"Get off of me," Russo said to Sam, who then helped him up. Then he turned his attention to Dean and me. "And you – I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?"

"Look, we're just trying to help you out, okay?" I said as I picked up his phone.

"Help me?! You almost killed me, you lunatic. Give me that," he said, taking the phone out of my hands. "Unbelievable." He walked off into the street.

"Russo! Hey!" Dean called out to try to get his attention.

Russo turned to look at us and from the middle of the street and said: "Just be glad I'm not suing your a—!" But he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because he was hit by a bus.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, looking at the puddle of blood that used to be Russo.

Dean nudged my shoulder and pointed to the back of the bus. There was an advertisement on it. "Sam, check it out."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Too soon?" he said, pointing to the Russo's ad.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm pretty sure six seconds is too soon," Sam said, looking across the street. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey. I think I saw her. Right over there."

"Her? Like, fate her?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What'd she look like?" Dean asked.

"Kind of like a librarian," Sam said.

"Your kind of librarian or his kind of librarian?" I said to Sam, gesturing to Dean at the last part.

"Well, she was wearing clothes, if that's what you mean," he answered.

"All right." Dean started to walk across the street, and I followed right behind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. We can't just walk over there," Sam said to us.

"We're not on the hit list. We have nothing to do with the boat. Let's go talk to her," I said.

"Talk?" Sam said.

"Yeah, you know," Dean slightly pulled out his gun, "Talk. Worth a shot, right?"

We walked into the abandoned restaurant and Dean started to call for Fate to reveal herself. "Hello? Hello?" We continued to walk further into the restaurant "Hello?" Dean said again then his flashlight died. "Oh, come on."

"You got a lighter?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Okay," Dean said but his lighter wasn't working either.

"Oh, come on. It's out of juice or something?" Sam asked.

"It shouldn't be," Dean said. Dean finally got the lighter to light and suddenly the whole room went up in flames.

I dropped to the floor, choking, but then my hands were on leaves and twigs and it was dead dark and silent. I looked up and saw the dim outline of a trench coat.

"Cas!" I said.

"Hello, Dean. Sam. Kelly," he answered.

"Hey, thanks, man. Where are we?" Sam asked.

"White Russia," Cas answered.

"What?!" I asked.

"Are you aware of what your frat bro did?" Dean asked him.

"I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous," Cas answered.

"Well, riddle me this – if fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me and Sam and Kell?" Dean asked.

"Well, I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you," Cas answered.

"What did we do?" I asked.

"Nothing of import – just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her…" Cas said.

"So we've pissed fate off personally?" I said.

"If I know her – and I do – she won't stop until you're dead," he answered.

"Awesome. So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Kill her," Cas answered flatly.

"Kill fate?" I asked.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Cas asked.

"No, I'm – I just mean, uh...Can you even do that?"

"Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her," Cas said.

"Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cas," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm trying to save the ones I have, Kelly. We'll have to draw her out," he said, turning his attention to Dean.

"All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually," Sam said.

"We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. 'Tempting fate', " Cas said.

Cas transported us all back to our motel. We decided to go out to give 'Tempting Fate' our best.

"Okay, so, we're just gonna meet our fate at any time, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just walk. Act natural," Sam said.

"That's easier said than done," I said.

We walked through a park and a skateboarder sailed right past us almost taking me out. Dean pulled me close to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered.

We continued to walk through the park and passed a man who had two German Shepherds who were barking.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Dean said.

We stopped in front of a group of street performers who were juggling swords and hatchets.

"All right, just – just keep walking," Sam said.

"Sam, they're juggling knives. And hatchets, " I said.

"Yeah, I know," he said as the performers started to juggle torches. "Can't avoid fate."

I ran through first, followed closely behind by Dean than Sam. We walked past a construction site. There was a man with a jammed nail gun and he turned it toward us while he was trying to unjam it.

"Ah," Dean said, flinching, but nothing happened.

"All right. I don't get it." I looked around at everything that was happening around us, and none of it seemed to happen to us.

"I don't either. Who do you go to kill to get killed around here?" Dean said.

"Maybe Cas was wrong," Sam said.

Then there was a voice shouting at us. "Look out!" It said. We all looked up and saw a huge air conditioner falling out of the building. We were right under it and about to be crushed when I woke up in the back seat of the Impala listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' playing on the radio. Sam and Dean woke up as well.

"Dude, what time is it? I-I just had the weirdest dream," Sam said.

"Really, clowns or midgets?" I asked, still slightly asleep.

Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"20 bucks says mine was weirder. I'm not kidding," Dean said.

"No, no, no. I'm not kidding either. I-I mean, it was...Just bizarre," Sam said, getting freaked out.

"I thought you were kidding, Sam. Because I had a weird dream as well," I said.

"Mine had the actual Titanic in it," Dean said. I looked at him and then at Sam who looked at me and made a face. "What? Something on my face?" Dean asked.

"D-did it, uh...Not sink, because Balthazar—" I said.

"—had a hate on for Billy Zane?" Sam cut in.

"Why are you two having my dreams?" Dean asked.

Then Cas appeared. "Wasn't a dream," he said.

The three of us got out of the car and looked at Cas.

"Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole...Whatever – t-that was real?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas answered.

"Wait. So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done," Cas said.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"It was the only way to be sure you were safe," he said.

"So...So, you killed...50,000 people for us?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?" Cas said.

"Ellen and Jo?" I asked as the tears perked in my eyes. "Luke and Lore? Sawyer doesn't have her parents?"

"I'm sorry, " he said, unable to look me in the eyes.

"Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went a-and changed everything back, then that whole timeline or whatever, it just got erased?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. More or less." Cas answered.

"Well, then, how come the three of us remember it?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to remember it," Cas said.

"Why?" I said getting upset remembering just how happy Bobby was with Ellen and that he would never have that again.

"I wanted you to know who Fate really is. She's cruel and capricious," Cas said.

"I'd go so far as 'bitch.'," I said.

"Well, yeah. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that," Cas said.

"So, wait. Did...Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick flick?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did," Cas said, still unable to look us in the eyes.

"Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, "Titanic" didn't suck that bad." Dean said Sam looked at Dean and made a face. "Winslet's rack." He said to Sam and I rolled my eyes.

I started to walk back to the house. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nap time for Abby. The boys were right behind me when I heard their conversation.

"I'll tell you one thing about Cas, he does not appreciate the finer things," Dean said.

"I guess things are back to normal, huh?" Sam said.

"'Normal.' Awesome," I said, opening the door and shaking my head as I walked into the house and we found Bobby asleep on the sofa in his office.

"Poor bastard. Doesn't even know how good he had it," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I say we keep our mouths shut," Dean said.

"Yeah. I'm with you. Should we wake him?" Sam asked.

"Nah. That's probably the best he's felt all week." I walked over to the end of the couch, took the blanket and covered him with it. "I love you, daddy," I whispered as I kissed his head.

I turned back to Sam and Dean. I hugged Sam, and he squeezed me into the most comforting hug, kissing the top of my head. I pulled away from Sam and gave him a sweet smile. I turned to Dean, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me taking my breath away. When I pulled away I took his hand to pull him upstairs with me.

"Sam you are on uncle duty for the rest of the day," I said.

"Sure thing, Kelly," Sam said.

We walked into my room and Dean closed the door behind him. I turned around and looked him square in the eyes.

"Dean, we need to talk about us," I said.

"I am all ears, sweetheart," he answered, resting his hands on my hips just like he used to.

I took a step back so that I could concentrate on what I needed to say to Dean. "I don't want to feel this way anymore, Dean. I am done with you leaving me. First, to follow your dad when we were young. I forgave you for that and tried to move on. Second, to protect Sam and selling your soul. Then leaving me and Abby for Lisa and Ben. Dean, I love you. I have always loved you and I can't live without you," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Dean took a step closer to me and wiped a tear off of my cheek with his thumb. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I don't deserve for you to take me back but if you will have me I want to be here for you and our daughter as much as I can with the life that we have."

He pulled me into his chest and held me close to him. I let my emotions take control of me. I got up on my tiptoes and pulled Dean's face to mine. His lips were soft and inviting. The kiss started off slow and loving then quickly turned passionate and needy. Dean moved us to the bed and I was overwhelmed with the moment. We spent the night together in each other's arms. It was magical. I was at home, all of my dreams were coming true with the man of my dreams.

"Winslet's got nothing on you," Dean said when we woke up the next morning and I smacked him playfully.


	37. Frontierland

We had been searching for a way to kill Eve for days, but we were coming up empty every time. We were starting to feel like we were at the end of our rope when Sam remembered the Campbell family library at the compound. Bobby, Sam, Dean, and I went and Abby stayed with Sawyer for the day.

"It's here, somewhere. I know it," Sam said, then turning to me, said, "Help me move this." We moved a desk and Sam bent down and revealed a trapdoor.

"I'll be damned," I said.

We all went down the ladder. I was the last one to make it down and Dean helped me the rest of the way. I turned and was met by stacks of books and papers everywhere.

"Welcome to the Campbell family library," Sam said.

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" I asked.

"Apparently," Sam answered.

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?"

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row." Bobby said as he started to look through the books.

"Bingo," Bobby said. We were all at the table in the middle of the room. "Any of you jokers ever heard anything about a Phoenix?" he asked.

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" I said.

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother."

"The mother?" Sam asked.

"Great. Where do we get one?" I asked.

"You got me, sweetheart. I thought it was a myth, " Bobby said.

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a Phoenix, " Sam said.

Sam and Bobby were at the table in the middle of the room looking through the books they had, while Dean and I were sitting at another table away from them. We had been looking for what felt like hours.

"Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out." Dean said, standing up and walking over to the table where Sam and Bobby were. I followed him to see what he was showing to Bobby and Sam.

"'March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash,'" Dean read from the old book.

"Really? Whose gun?" I asked excitedly.

"Colt's," Dean answered.

"Colt? Colt like —" Sam asked.

"like the Colt. From…" Dean said turning the book around to show them the cover "…Samuel Colt's Journal."

"What?!" I asked, "That's his?"

"Yeah," Dean said looking at me.

"Dude, no," Sam said.

"Dude, yes," Dean answered smiling.

"Well, let me see it," Sam said, reaching for the book.

"Get your own," Dean said, pulling it away from Sam.

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby asked.

"It just says 'Phoenix.'" Dean said.

"Did he say where he tracked it?" I asked.

"No."

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is," Sam said, deflated.

"I know where we can find one. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll 'Star Trek IV' this bitch." Dean said, looking at us.

Sam just shrugged and Bobby looked confused.

"We only watched 'Deep Space Nine.'" I answered, gesturing to Bobby.

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. 'Star Trek IV'. Save the whales?" Dean said, getting upset.

We all shrugged and looked at him, confused.

"We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us." Dean continued.

"Time travel?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, winking at me.

"That's a reasonable plan?" Bobby said.

"We got a guy who can swing it," Dean said standing up and prayed to Cas. "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas, 'I Dream of Jeannie' your ass down here pronto. Please."

That was when a woman appeared. She was an angel.

"Jeannie?" Dean asked.

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna," Dean said.

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf," she answered, annoyed that we needed Cas' help.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Busy," she answered, eyeing me like I was trash.

"Busy?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so —" I started to say, then she cut me off.

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so —"  
Dean cut in on her words. "So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny?" he said.

"So you need to learn your place," she said, crossing her arms and standing a little taller.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are —" I said but then was cut off again.

"I'm his friend," she said.

"What, you think we're not?" Sam asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war," she said.

"We get that," I said, crossing my arms.

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie—" she started, but then was cut off by the strong, deep voice of Cas.

"Rachel. That's enough," he said.

"I told you I'd take care of this," she said, turning her attention to Cas.

"It's all right. You can go," Cas said.

"You're staying?" She sounded surprised.

"Go. I'll come when I can," Cas said.

"Wow. Friend of yours?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?" Cas said.

We went back to Bobby's. Dean went to a store to pick some things up to go back in time. Dean had a fetish when it came to the Wild West. He was even trying to get Abby into the old western movies and she was loving spending time with her daddy. Dean had been gone a long time and I was sitting in the living room with Abby, who was wearing cowboy hat and cowboy boots with her hair in braids and a flannel with shorts.

"Howdy, 'Daisy Duke'," Sam said, walking into the room followed by Sawyer who came and sat with me.

"Hi ya, unca Sam," Abby said, smiling and reaching for him to hold her. He sat and talked to her for a while, making faces and making her laugh and squirm in his arms.

"Where the hell's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Supply run, he said. I don't know." I answered from my spot.

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours, " he said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sam asked, looking at Cas in surprise not paying attention to Abby anymore. I stood up and Abby squirmed out of his arms and ran to me.

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations," Cas answered.

"Yeah, aim lower," Bobby said.

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me," Cas said.

At his words the room was quiet and Dean walked into the room carrying four large shopping bags.

"Well, then we better get you a watch," he said in a loud voice.

"Daddy!" Abby squealed at Dean.

"Hello, little lady," he said to her, kissing her cheek and putting the bags on the table in front of Bobby.

"What the hell's all that?" he asked.

"We are going native. Got to blend in," Dean answered, handing Sam and me a bag each that said 'Wally's Western World' on them.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." Sam said, looking into the bag.

I put Abby down and she went over to Sawyer. I looked into the bag that Dean handed me. "I think I'm with Sam on this one," I said pulling a salon girl dress. "Dean, there is no way in Hell that I am going to wear this dress."

"Kelly. Sam," Dean protested.

"Dean, I can - I can wear this." He gestured to his plaid shirt and jeans.

"And look like a spaceman?" Dean said. "Kelly, you need to blend in."

"How am I supposed to blend in when I look like a slutty college girl on Halloween?" I asked.

"I was just joking with this outfit. That's why I bought this one too," he added, pulling out a complete 'Annie Oakley' outfit.

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff —" I said and Sam nodded.

"No, I'm not," Dean argued.

"You have a fetish," I said.

"Shut up. I like old movies," he said.

"Really, Dean?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest, remembering the other night when he requested me to wear my cowboy hat and boots to bed.

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line," Sam said.

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies," I said.

"His name is Clyde," Dean said.

"I love Clyde!" Abby said, "He is my favorite."

Dean was full of pride and he smiled at the little three-year-old. Then turning to Sam, he said, "At least wear the damn shirt."

The three of us got dressed in our western outfits. I looked like I was ready for an old time wild west show. Sam looked ridiculous in the bright white shirt with embroidered flowers on it. Dean was dressed like he was ready to star in his own western movie.

"Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid," Sam said.

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Mommy, you look like the lady in my book," said Abby, smiling at me.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I answered, smiling back at her.

"Daddy, you look funny," she said, laughing.

"Now, is it - is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas asked.

"It's a sarape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go." He looked at the bag that Bobby had packed for us to take. There were gold watches and chains in it. "What's this?" Dean asked, gesturing it all of it.

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic," Bobby answered.

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature," Cas answered.

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow," Dean said, clicking his tongue and wrapping his arm around my waist as Cas touched Sam and Dean's foreheads. Within a blink of an eye, we found ourselves in Sunrise, Wyoming 1861. "Oh, now we're talking," Dean answered excitedly. Dean let go of my waist and we all exchanged looks.

"All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt," I said, looking in-between the two guys. Sam set his watch for 24 hours.

"Hey, we should try the Saloon first, uh, see what we get from the locals," Dean said with a grin.

"Sure," Sam answered with a chuckle. "Whatever, Sundance."

"Think we'll have time to hit on saloon girls?" Dean said with a smug smile.

"I am standing right here, dumb ass," I answered, slugging him in the arm.

"I'm kidding. Come on," Dean said, taking my hand and we started walking into town.

"Oh, damn it. Come on," Sam said, stepping in a pile of horse poop.

"You know what that is?" I asked with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, Kell I do; its horse —" Sam started to say.

"Authenticity!" Dean interjected.

Sam groaned and shook the poop off of his boot. We started to walk into town. There was a group of people standing around a single set of gallows watching a public hanging.

"We stand here today - March 4th, 1861 - to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife," the judge said.

"Wow. Talk about authenticity," I said to Dean, taking a step closer to him so that I was halfway hidden behind him.

"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die," Judge Mortimer said to the crowd.

The sheriff and the man who was being hung were exchanging words. Then a minute later they pulled the lever releasing the trap door and hung the man. I couldn't keep my eyes on the hanging so I buried my face into Dean's shoulder and heard the crowd gasp.

"Good times. So where do we find Sammy Colt?" Dean asked.

"No idea. Huh." Sam said. "I think I know who to ask, though." He gestured to the judge and sheriff.

As we were talking to each other a man turned around and looked at Dean and made a face. "Nice blanket," he said to Dean.

Dean looked disappointed and threw off his sarape leaving it on the ground and we walked to the jail.

"Sheriff? Can we have a word?" I asked as we walked into the jail.

"Depends who's askin'," the sheriff said.

"Marshal Eastwood. Clint Eastwood," Dean said with a smug smile. "This here is, uh, Walker. He's a Texas Ranger," he said, gesturing to Sam. "And this is Annie Oakley. She is the best sharpshooter this side of the Mississippi."

"So, what can I do for you?" the sheriff asked us.

"Uh, we're looking for a man," Sam said.

"I'll bet." The judge said looking at Dean. "Nice shirt, there."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Dean asked looking down at his shirt.

"You're very clean," the judge said.

"It's dirtier than it looks," Dean said.

"We need to find Samuel Colt. Do you know him?" I said, stepping forward. This was taking way too long.

"The gun maker?" the sheriff said.

"Yeah. Is he in town?" Dean asked.

"Not that I know of. Might try asking Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than  
God," the sheriff said.

Dean tipped his hat and we walked over to the saloon. It was dirty and dingy inside. I could see Dean deflate a little.

"This is not awesome," Dean said.

I patted him on the shoulder and walked over to the bar.

"Hi," I said to the bartender.

"What'll you have?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, okay. Great. I'll have your top-shelf whiskey," Dean said.

"Only have the one shelf," Elkins answered.

"That'll do just fine," Dean answered and then pointed to Sam, "And he'll have a sarsaparilla."

"What will you have, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Do you have cider?" I asked.

"Sure do," he answered, winking at me.

"You Elkins?" Sam asked.

"One and only," he answered as he poured our drinks.

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" I asked.

"He passed through here about four years ago," Elkins answered.

"He still around?" Sam asked.

"Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere, " he answered.

"The Devil's Gate?" I whispered to Dean and Sam.

"Location fits," Dean answered.

"Howdy, boys," a lady said as she walked down the stairs of the saloon.

"Darla's my best girl," Elkins and.

"Try me. You want a kiss?" Darla asked Dean. I couldn't help but giggle at the predicament that he was in. Dean was leaning as far away from Darla as he could.

"S-so much more germier than I pictured," Dean said leaning even farther away from Darla.

"Darla!" Judge Mortimer said, walking into the saloon.

"Ah. Judge. Nice to see you," Darla said, turning around.

"I thought we had a date," the judge said to Darla. She walked up the stairs to her room, followed closely behind by judge Mortimer.

"Wow, that was a close one," Dean said.

"I guess it's good to be judge," Sam said an unimpressed look on his face.

"Yeah," Dean said, taking a drink of his whiskey, then he spit it out. "Ohh. It's like gasoline," he said, making a face.

"You know the cider ain't half bad," I said leaning over the bar.

We were trying to determine where to go next to find Colt when we heard Darla scream. We ran upstairs and found Darla standing in the corner and on the bed was a smoldering skeleton half turned to ash. We called the sheriff to come investigate.

"You okay, Sheriff?" I asked, noticing how worried he was.

"'Course I'm okay," he answered shortly

"It was a ghost!" Darla interrupted the conversation.

"It wasn't a ghost. Unless ghosts leave footprints." The sheriff gestured to the footprints on the floor that led out of the room.

"I am telling you, Elias Finch was here. He did... that, and then he walked out that door," she said. She was scared and annoyed that the sheriff wasn't believing her.

"Rope didn't kill him. Seen it before," the sheriff said, sounding almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"Well, you got any idea where he could be?" Sam asked.

"Could be a thousand places," he answered.

"Well, you got a way to flush him out?" Dean asked.

"'Course. We're gonna form a posse. Then we're gonna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure," the sheriff answered.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," I said.

"You two should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn," he said to Sam and Dean. "You, little lady, should stay here with Darla."

"Stay here, my ass. I am the best shot this side of the Mississippi. Y'all are going to need me," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

The sheriff was taken aback by my words and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Well, Eastwood. You have your hands full with this one don't ya?" he said. "If you want to come with us little lady, it's up to you."

"I sure do, sheriff. But I love her," Dean said, putting his arm around my waist. "We'll be there."

"Get yourselves some real gear first, huh?" the sheriff said.

"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch," Dean said, brushing off the comment about his outfit.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sam said.

Sam, Dean, and I went to cemetery that night to find Finch's grave. We dug it up, but there was nothing in the coffin but a pile of ash.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"Rose from the ashes, burned up its victim? You know, maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird, " I said, looking between Sam and Dean. "Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots."

"That makes sense, right? Could be Finch. So, question is, how do we put this thing out?" Sam asked.

"Well, we do know one thing that'll kill friggin' anything, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the Colt," Sam and I said together.

"So, you go get the gun," Dean said looking at Sam.

"But isn't the gun coming here? I mean, according to Samuel Colt's journal?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Yeah, but people here barely even know who Colt is. Maybe you got to go find him and make history," Dean said, hitting Sam's shoulder lightly.

We'll stay here, hook up with the posse," Dean said, a stupid smile on his face. "'Cause you know me - I'm a posse magnet," he said, trying not to laugh at his own joke. "I mean, I love posse. Make that into a t-shirt." He gestured across his chest, smiling.

"You done?" I asked. Why do I have to love this man? He acts like he is about twelve, I thought to myself.

"Look, the problem is Colt's 20 miles outside of town. How am I supposed to get there and back before noon?" Sam asked Dean.

At that very moment, we heard a horse in the distance. "Ride 'em, cowboy."

We walked back into town and saw a man sitting outside of the saloon with his horse.

"You wouldn't be selling this fine horse would you?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"I wasn't planning on it, Mama. But if the price is right we could make a deal," he answered.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, winking at the man.

"$120," he said.

"I've only got 20 gold pieces. Will that be enough?" I asked him in a very innocent voice.

"That will be perfect. Thank you, darlin'," he said, winking at me.

"Thank you, sir."

Sam looked nervous as he approached the horse.

"Sam, have you ever ridden a horse before?" I asked as I was petting the horse's nose and forehead.

"Yes, Kell. I have ridden a horse," Sam said, trying his best to hide his frustration and nervousness.

"Wh- uh, try - try the other side. Yeah, good boy," Dean said, addressing the horse.

"Right," Sam said as he got onto the horse as I led him around a little so that Sam could get comfortable. "Yeah. Right. Hey. This actually feels alright."

"All right, take it - just take it easy," I said taking a step back from Sam and the horse, handing the reins to Sam.

"Yeah, you bet. I'm good. All right, 11:00 A.M., right?" Sam asked, looking down at us. He looked funny on the back of the horse. He was so tall and uncomfortable.

"Don't be late!" I said.

"Okay," Sam said.

"All right. Go on. Go. Hyah!" Dean said, getting the horse going.

"I'm okay!" Sam said, waving back to us.

"That poor horse," I said to Dean trying to stifle a laugh. Dean looked down at me a slight smile on his face. I turned to Dean and put my arms around his neck. "Dean, I think it's time to play a game."

Dean looked down at me with a questioning look. "What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" he asked.

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed Dean. He pulled me close to him and I broke the kiss by pulling away and turning to go to the hotel. I pulled Dean behind me and we made our way to the hotel in town for the night. When we made it into our room I pushed Dean onto the bed straddled his lap. He hands were on my back trying to take control but I wouldn't give him that just yet.

"So you're a 'posse magnet', are you?" I asked in my best southern bell accent.

"Well, darlin' you're here aren't you?" he answered with a wink.

Cocky bastard, I thought to myself as I kissed him. He flipped me over and started to kiss my neck and we made love more passionately than we ever had. Even with how dirty the wild west was it was going to hold a place in my heart forever.

"Well, that was a wild west show," I said to him the next morning stretching and smiling.

"Yeah, it was, sweetheart," he said as he rolled out of bed.

"Do we have to get up or can we relive this rodeo, cowboy?" I asked.

"Oh, how I would love to take you up on that offer, sweetheart. But, we need to get us some new clothes so that we can meet up with the posse." At the last word, he emphasized the 'p'.

I got up, putting on my 'Annie Oakley' outfit and Dean put his Western clothes on. We made our way to the general store where Dean got a coat, hat, shirt, and belt. I got myself a pair of jeans, a shirt, and vest as well as a hat. We looked like we fit in and I was comfortable again. We walked to the saloon to meet up with the sheriff and the posse but when Dean and I walked in the only people who were there were Darla, Elkins, and an old man sleeping at one of the tables.

"New hat?" Elkins said.

"I look good. Where's the posse?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face. "We must be early."

"Or you two are the only greenhorns dumb enough to go chasing after a ghost," Elkins said.

"What are you talking about? Sheriff's tough as nails. He'll be here," I said, slightly confused.

Then from outside, we heard a man yelling "Oh, God! The Sheriff's dead!"

"Or not," I said, looking at Dean.

We ran outside and found a pile of ash and bones with the sheriff's badge on top of it.

"Great. Who's the Sheriff now?" Dean asked.

Elkins took the badge and pinned it to Dean's shirt.

"What. What…" Dean started to protest.

"Now...Congratulations, Sheriff." Elkins said smiling.

Dean and I exchanged looks and decided to go find the deputy since he was the last left alive. We found out where his house was and went there to find him. Dean knocked on the door and we heard the deputy cuss, before he appeared at the door.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice shaky and scared.

"Candygram for Mongo," Dean said in a high voice.

"Howdy, pilgrim," I said.

"I ain't no pilgrim," he answered.

Dean and I walked into the room. "All right, back up," Dean said. The deputy had his gun drawn and pointed at the two of us. "Is that any way to, uh... Greet your new boss?" Dean said, showing off his badge.

The deputy scoffed and I wanted to punch him in the face. "We missed you at the posse this morning," I said. "We were the only ones that showed up." I looked behind the deputy and saw an open suitcase with clothes everywhere. "What's going on here?"

"Going to visit my sister," he answered, walking over to his suitcase.

"Well, she'll have to wait," Dean said.

"But if I don't —" he argued.

"Finch said he was coming back for the former Sheriff...Judge Mortimer... and you. That's two down and one to go," Dean said.

"Then just let me go!" the deputy said. "She can be your new deputy. I quit."

I rolled my eyes at the deputy. What a coward, I thought to myself.

"You really think you can outrun him? He is going to kill you. Unless…" Dean said.

"Unless what?" the deputy said.

"Unless we gank him first," I said.

"'Gank'? What's 'gank'? Mister, you're crazy. No way. You're on your own," the deputy said, getting flustered and upset.

"We're not asking you to throw down with him. We're asking you to play your part," Dean said.

"My part?"

"Yeah. Bait," I said, giving him a cold smile.

Dean hit the deputy, knocking him out, and we took him to the Jail. Dean put him into the cell and we sat down, waiting for Sam to show up.

"Never been late in your damn life, Sam, and now you're dragging ass," I said, spinning my gun and looking at the clock. It was 10:00 A.M.

"So this is your big plan, huh? Just let me rot in here 'til Finch comes?" the deputy asked.

"Pretty much," I said looking over my shoulder. "Why's he gunning for you, anyway?"

"I guess you missed the part where we hung him?" he answered, annoyed.

"No, I'm thinking to a thing like Finch, that's no big whoop. He would've just blown town, but he came back. That seems personal," I said, turning to look at the deputy.

"I'll tell you what - you let me out of here, and we'll talk," he said, leaning against the bars.

"No can do," Dean said.

At that moment Elias Finch walked into the Jail.

"Open up that cell," he said.

"Open it yourself. You melt people's faces off. I'll bet you got the juice to tear that apart easy, don't you? Unless you can't. Just like you couldn't break those cuffs when they strung you up." Dean said taking a step in front of me to protect me from Finch. At the same time, he was talking he picked up an iron nail and threw it at Finch. He caught it because of reflex and gasped in pain dropping the nail.

"Iron shackles...iron bars, iron nail. See a pattern? Don't worry. Most creatures I meet can't get it up for iron. It's a common monster problem," Dean said.

"So you're a hunter," Finch stated.

"Slash sheriff," Dean said proudly.

"You know what this son of a bitch did?"

"Do tell."

"I was married to a woman. Good woman - human. We lived outside of town, didn't bother anyone." Finch explained.

"Sure, freak with a heart of gold," I said getting up off of the desk and standing next to Dean.

"You want to call me 'monster', fine. But all we did was go into town. I go into the bank for five minutes. I come out, she's gone. And then I heard her scream," he said with pain in his voice. "This... man had her pinned in the alley. I go to stop him, he pulls his gun, shoots me, then her. She died in my arms. 'Course, I don't die. The shots brought the Sheriff. Next thing I know, I'm in iron. That's why I want him just where he is - trapped, scared. I saved the best for last."

"Is that true?" I asked turning to the deputy. There was fear in his eyes as well as guilt.

"So tell me - are you really willing to die to protect this piece of filth?"

I sat there, knowing that I would love to give this piece of trash to Finch, but we needed the ash of a phoenix.

"Honestly, I could care less about him. He's a dick and a coward." Dean said.

"Hey!" The deputy yelled.

"But this ain't about him. I know what you are." Dean said.

"Really?" Finch asked.

"Yeah. So...I got to kill you."

"Well, if you know what I am, then you know you can't," Finch said.

At that moment Finch grabbed his gun from his holster and shot the deputy.

"Wow, I should've seen that coming," I said. I turning and ran for the window jumped through it. I landed perfectly and started running trying to dodge the bullets that Finch was firing at Dean and me. We were running and then Dean pulled me into a corner to hide from Finch. We were hiding for about 15 minutes when we heard Sam's voice.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Kell!"

"Sam, come on, come on!" Dean said, waving him over to us.

"Hey, where's Colt?" I asked.

"He's not coming."

"What?!" I asked

"But he sent this," Sam said pulling out the colt and handing it to Dean.

"Ohh. Hello, beautiful." Dean said looking at the colt.

"All right," I said to Dean. "We don't have time for you to fondle your beloved colt."

"Come on," Sam said.

We made our way to the main street so that Dean could take on Finch, arriving just before twelve noon.

Dean walked into the middle of the street.

"Get out here, Finch!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked, starting to follow.

Sam put his arms around my waist to stop me and Dean motioned for us to not follow him.

"Come on, let's do this!" he yelled again.

Finch walked out of an alleyway and walked onto the main street across from Dean. Sam saw him and pulled me close to him as we hid behind a barrel.

"So this is how you wanna die," Finch said as he looked at Dean. "Fine."

They waited until the clock struck twelve and they shot their weapons. Dean's shot was perfect, hitting Finch in the chest. Finch looked at Dean in shock and burst into flames, burning away to a pile of ashes.

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker," Dean said.

The clock was still striking the last few times before it would be twelve. I looked at Dean who was still looking at the pile of ashes. "Dean! The ashes!" I yelled at him. He looked ran toward the ashes and just as he was about to pick up the ashes we were back at Bobby's and the bottle Dean was trying to fill with the ashes was empty. I looked at Cas who was standing next to Bobby who looked like he had been in a fight. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad! Are you alright?" I asked.  
"I've been better, sweetheart," he answered.

Abby must have heard us because she ran down the stairs with Sawyer right behind her. "Mommy! Daddy! Unca Sam! You're back!" she yelled as she made it down the stairs. I pulled her close to me and held her in my arms.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said.

The room got quiet as Abby held onto me.

"You gotta send us back," Dean said.

"Dean, look at him. He's fried," I said, looking at Cas.

"I never want to do that again," Cas said.

"Bobby, you —" Dean started to ask.

"I'm still kickin', Annie Oakley. Be back good as new in… a decade or two," Bobby said.

"No, Pops. Mommy is Annie Oakley!" Abby said climbing into Bobby's lap. He nodded and pulled her close to his chest.

"And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry," Dean said.

No one spoke, we just looked at each other sadly. There was a knock at the front door and Sam went to go see who it was. When he came back he had a box under one arm and a letter in the other hand. He put the box down and started to read the letter out loud.

"'Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt.'" He read as he pulled out a bottle full of ashes from the package.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked.

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean said, excited.

"Yeah, I didn't get a 'soulonoscopy' for nothing," Bobby said.

"Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her," Dean said, putting his arm around me and looking at the bottle full of ashes.


	38. Mommy Dearest

A week after we got back from getting the ashes of the phoenix, Dean had figured out how to turn them into bullets. He was down in the basement making them when Sam, Bobby and I walked in.

"Hey, Dean. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Five shells. That's how I'm doing," he said, sounding slightly annoyed

Sam sighed, "Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week."

"Maybe," Dean said.

"Meaning?" Bobby asked.

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look," Dean explained as he rubbed some of the ashes on his arm.

"Whoa," Sam asked.

As Dean rubbed the ashes into his arm nothing happened it just left a black streak on his pale skin. We all looked in shock.

"Huh," Bobby said.

Dean looked back at us. "I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn," he said.

"Lore says it works," I said.

"That's always reliable," Dean answered with a skeptical tone.

"Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh – maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch," Dean said.

"Sawyer and I have looked, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call," he said, looking at Dean.

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh?" Dean asked, getting annoyed. "Have Kelly call him. They've known each other longer."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him. "But you two have the 'profound bond.' So the job goes to you." My voice was just as annoyed as Dean's.

"But, it's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy." Dean said. There was a flapping of wings and Cas appeared. "Cas, get out of my ass!" Dean said turning around.

"I was never in your – " Cas said. Dean gave him a look of surprise. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?"

"Well, we were gonna ask you about that," I said.

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels," he explained.

"Awesome," Dean said.

"You know, what we really need is an inside man," Sam said.

"What do you mean, Sam?" I asked.

"Something with claws and sympathy," Sam said.

"Like a friendly monster?" Dean asked Sam, who shrugged. "Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?" Dean continued.

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?" Sam explained.

"Maybe," Dean said.

"So we can find one," Sam said. "Lenore."

Lenore was a vampire. Sam and Dean had spared her life because she refused to feed on humans. I had spoken to Bobby about sending the girls to one of Rufus' cabins until everything was back to normal, so I went upstairs to tell them where they were going.

"Sawyer, Abby? Can you come downstairs please?"

"Coming, Mommy!" Abby yelled as she came down from her room, followed closely by Sawyer.

"What's going on, Kelly?" Sawyer asked.

"Okay, so we think that we have found a way to find Eve. I want to keep you both safe," I said, picking Abby up and holding her close to me. "Abby, you and Sawyer are my everything. I am never going to let anything happen to you," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Mommy." She hugged my neck.

"Where are we going?" Sawyer asked.

"You two are going to Rufus' cabin, up north," I said, then turned to Sawyer and looked her square in the eyes. "Sawyer, you know how to protect yourselves when you get there. I want you to stay there until I call you guys. Stay hidden and stay safe. Don't let anyone into the cabin."

"What about Unca Crowy?" Abby asked, looking at me.

"Sweetheart, I don't want anyone getting to you guys. Do not open the door to anyone, especially your uncle Crowley. Anyway, Uncle Crowley is dead, remember?" I answered.

"I will protect her no matter what, Kell. She and I will be safe. We both have our charms that we never take off and I will salt all the doors and windows." Sawyer said.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "Let's get you packed and ready. Oh, and take the dogs with you. They will keep you guys safe."

We packed everything that they would need for a few weeks in the woods. Abby wanted to stay with me but I wouldn't let her. "You have to go, Sweetheart," I said. "You need to be safe with Sawyer."

"NOOO!" She wailed as I put her in her car seat.

"Abigail Marie Singer," Dean said from behind us on the porch. "I need you to be safe. You are going to help Sawyer and be a good girl." He walked over to the car and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I want mommy to come with me!" she cried. "I am scared."

"Of what, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I don't want you to die!" She cried uncontrollably.

"Abigail, I am not going to die," I said. "I am going to come back to you. I always come back."

"B-B-But… I want you to stay with us. Don't go!"

"I have to go. Mommy, daddy, uncle Sam, uncle Cas, and Pops have to go save the world," I said. Sawyer came out to the car. I turned to her. "Sawyer, I am so sorry. But you need to take Abby now." I gave her a hug and she drove away with a screaming toddler in the back seat.

Dean pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry, sweetheart. It's the best thing we can do for her."

"I know, Dean. I just wish… I wish she could have a normal life where I didn't need to send her away," I said, looking up at him with tears rolling down my face.

"I do too."

We went back into the house to Bobby, Sam, and Cas. Cas transported us to Grants Pass, Oregon and we found ourselves in a very normal looking suburban town.

"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville," I said, looking around.

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming," Bobby answered.

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" Dean said.

"I'm gonna need a computer," Bobby said.

We walked over to the diner across from the town square. Sam gave Bobby an iPad so that he could find information on what was going on in the town. We ordered, happy to enjoy some decent food.

"Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this." Bobby said, annoyed about how difficult the iPad was to deal with. "I asked for a computer."

"Dad, it is a computer," I said.

"No, a computer has buttons," he said.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No, we're good thanks," Dean said.

"Anything?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird," he said as he continued to do research. "Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?"

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment," Cas said, but nothing happened.

"Cas, we can still see you," I said, taking a bite of eggs that definitely didn't sit well in my stomach so I pushed them away from me.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Cas answered.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you-" Dean said.

Cas tried again and he looked like was in deep concentration.

"Well, now it just looks like you're pooping," Dean said.

"Something's wrong," Cas said.

"What, are you stuck?" I asked.

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless."

"You're joking?" I said.

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve," Cas said.

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dean said.

"Figuratively, yes," Cas answered.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she is," he answered, getting upset that he didn't have any powers.

"Well, that's great, because, without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat," Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and then turned to the window.

"I think you hurt his feelings," I said to Dean.

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night," Bobby said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25-year-old, African-American, name – Ed Bright," Bobby explained.

"Well, that's not much to go on," Dean said.

"Well it's our only lead, so-" Bobby said.

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up," Dean said.

We finished breakfast and I excused myself from the table and puked up my whole breakfast in the restroom. The smell of the coffee and eggs together were killing me. Why on earth am I feeling so sick? I thought to myself.

We decided to split up, so Dean and Cas went to check out the doctor's office while Sam, Bobby and I went to their house.

When we got there we found two dead bodies - Dr. Silver and his wife.

"Here, Dr. Silver. Wife, two sons," I said, showing Sam and Bobby a photo that I had found. "Uh oh."

The sheriff pulled up just then and got out of the car. "Hi there," he said.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Who're you?" the Sheriff asked.

The three of us showed our FBI badges.

"It Casual Friday, agents?" he asked us since we were all out of the usual fed suit uniform.

"We're on a case a few miles out. We got a call to come here," I said, giving the sheriff a smile.

"So how about you, what's your business?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, Dr. Silver's a friend of mine. Heard he didn't show up for work today, so I thought I'd stop by, see if he's sick," the sheriff explained.

"Not sick. Missing," Bobby said.

"Missing? Says who?" he asked.

"Says me. Empty house, no bags packed, car's still in the driveway," Bobby said, not wanting to mention the dead bodies that were in the house.

"How'd you get on this?" the sheriff asked.

"Oh, it's a long story. Tell you what, why don't you put out an APB, we'll compare notes down at the station. Sound good?" I said, smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure," the sheriff said.

"Much obliged," I said.

"Wow. Talk about talking out of your butt," Sam said, looking at me and Bobby.

"Yeah. Just hurry, you idjit," Bobby said.

Dean called me, telling us to meet them over at Ed's house. I hot-wired a car and we drove to where Dean and Cas were. When we met up with them we explained what we found at the doctor's house and Dean explained what they found in the office.

"Oh. So we've got a dead doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah. Plot thickens," Sam answered.

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say," I said, starting to walk up to the door.

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Cas asked, taking my arm to stop me.

"No, why?" Bobby answered.

"Then that's not his twin," he said, pointing to the upper window where we all saw someone who looked just like Ed.

"So what, shifter?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what we're looking at," Bobby said.

"Alright, Dean and I are gonna go in. You three stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it," Sam said.

"Yeah. Best guess – silver bullets," Dean added.

I nodded and pulled out my gun from my waistband.

"I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms," Cas said.

"You know who whines? Babies," Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and made a face.

Dean and Sam went onto the porch and broke down the door. Bobby, Cas, and I kept watch and waited to see what Sam and Dean found. Before long, Sam came back to the door and beckoned us in.

As we walked into the house, we were met by a room full of dead bodies that all looked like Ed. We walked back outside after casting a spell to clean up all the dead bodies.

"I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?" I asked.

"Well, I am bathing in Purell tonight," Dean said.

"So, he said they met a girl," Sam said.

"It's got to be Eve," Dean said.

"But why would she do this?" Cas said.

"Mommy monster – make more," Bobby said.

"No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter

army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" Dean said.

"Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"So should we hit the bar?" Sam asked.

We all agreed that we were going to go to the bar to find any clues. When we got there we found a room full of dead bodies and it smelled like death.

"Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folk," I said, looking at the room.

Dean walked over to one of the bodies and bent over it. He lifted its lips and revealed a set of vampire fangs. "We got a vamp over here," Dean said and then, lifting the arm, he said, "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?"

I bent down next to him to get a better look. Sure enough, a spike was coming out of the corpse's wrist.

"Never seen that in my life," Bobby answered.

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Looks like," he answered.

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the – what do you call these?" Dean asked.

"Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it," I said standing up.

"Jefferson Starships," Dean said. We all looked at him confused. "Huh, because they're horrible – and hard to kill."

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these –" I said, but I just couldn't call them "Jefferson Starships".

"– Jefferson Starships," Dean said.

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" I asked.

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up," Bobby said.

"Burned up, like...?" Dean asked.

"Like a high fever, like the flu," Bobby said.

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" I asked.

Out of nowhere, the sheriff and two officers came into the bar.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" the sheriff said.

Dean grabbed me and we hid behind the bar, his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Now, this is not what it looks like," Cas said.

"Look, we're the Feds," Bobby said.

"Yeah? Well, Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around," the sheriff said.

Sam, Bobby, and Cas were cuffed and the sheriff and officers left the bar. Dean and I were left alone trying to figure out how to get everyone out of the mess that we were now in.

"Well, crap," I said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've got a plan," Dean said.

"Well, crap," I repeated.

"Don't you have faith we will get out of this?" he asked, giving me a look of surprise.

"Nope, but I trust you," I said, walking out of the bar and getting into the car so that we could get to the jail.

When we got there, Dean and I snuck in, covering one another. We heard the sound of fighting down the hall. Sam, Cas, and Bobby were all fighting three 'Jefferson Starships'. Dean had a machete in his hand and swung, taking the nearest one's head right off. Another was pinning Bobby to the wall and I took its head off with my machete. Dean was ready to kill the sheriff who was attacking Sam, and Dean threw him to the ground, raising the machete.

"Dean, wait!" Sam said.

We moved the sheriff to the interrogation room chained to a chair with silver. Bobby walked around the Jefferson Starship with a knife in his hand as Cas and I were stood at the door, watching.

"Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day," Bobby said.

"I take my vitamins," the sheriff said.

"So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm? So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh – you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you killed the doctor?" Bobby continued.

"You're so wasting your time. You stupid head of cattle." The sheriff laughed.

I had made my way over to Sam and Dean who were standing at the window looking into the interrogation room. Dean put his arm around my shoulder when we heard a noise behind us.

"More Starships," I said in a low voice.

"Stay here," Sam said to Cas. We all walked down the hallway to the cells, covering each other. When we got to one of the cells, we found two boys I recognized from the doctor's house - Dr. Silvers sons.

"You're Dr. Silver's boys," Sam said. He must have remembered them from the picture as well. "Alright, don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Uh, keys?"

"Yeah," Dean said finding the keys. I stayed next to Sam at the door of the cell.

"Look. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Kelly. This is, Sam and that's his brother, Dean," I said just as Dean came back with the keys to open the cell door. "Those cops, they're not coming back – ever."

We uncaged the boys.

"What are your names?" Sam asked.

The older one answered, looking between the three of us. "Joe. This is Ryan."

The boys nodded.

"Hey Ryan, how you doing?" I asked, trying to look him in the eyes. He was so small and scared it broke my heart. He looked down and didn't want to answer.

"He won't talk, not since they came for us," Joe answered for his brother.

"Alright, listen Joe. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?" Dean asked, kneeling down to be on the same level as Joe. "So first we've gotta make sure you're you."

"How you gonna do that?" Joe asked looking fearful, not sure if he should trust us.

"Well, there's a few, uh, dozen tests," Dean said.

"You can trust us, Joe. We want to keep you and your brother safe," I said, taking his hand in mine and giving it a slight squeeze.

Joe nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay, let's get started," Dean said, smiling lightly at the two boys.

We did every test we could think of and by the end, Ryan was in my arms more relaxed and smiling and talking to me. It turned out that the boys were fine so we all went back into the interrogation room where Bobby and Cas were.

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guys," Dean said, walking into the room

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked Joe.

Joe shook his head. "It was just me and Ryan in there," he answered.

"I've got to tell you, boys, something about your parents," I said, getting down to Joe's and Ryan's level. "They killed your parents."

"That makes sense. The cops said we were next. He said we were food," Joe said.

"You have any other family?" Dean asked.

"An uncle, in Merritt."

"Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there," I said, looking at Dean. Dean nodded and we started to walk to the door.

"Dean, Kelly, can I have a word?" Cas asked. We followed him into the hallway.

"We need to find Eve now," Cas said.

"Yeah. Go. Me and Kelly just gotta make a milk run," Dean said.

"We need your help here," Cas protested.

"Hold your water. We'll be back in a few," I said, about to turn when Cas caught my arm.

"Dean, Kelly. Millions of lives are at stakes here, not just two. Stay focused," he said.

"Are you kidding?" I said, shocked that Cas was trying to stop us from saving these boys.

"There's a greater purpose here," Cas said looking in-between Dean and me. I broke his grip on my arm.

"You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up.

Okay guys, let's go. C'mon," Dean said.

Sam came out with the boys. I took Ryan's hand and Joe put his arm around my waist. I led them outside to the Impala.

I got settled with the two boys in the back seat. "Hey, you should get some rest," I said, and Ryan rested his head on my lap and Joe rested his head on my shoulder. I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Dean smile at me.

We dropped off the boys with their uncle. I hugged Ryan and Joe and told them to look after each other. Dean and I got into the car and drove back into town to the police department, but before we got there I got a phone call from Bobby. He told me that Eve was at 25 Buckley Street, so we decided to meet up at the police station.

Cas wasn't in the room when we got there but Bobby told us what happened with Cas and the Starship.

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" I said, looking at the decapitated Starship.

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot." Bobby said, nodding.

"Alright. Well, let's all take one," Dean said, taking one of the shells and handing one to me. "Load 'em up. Make 'em count."

We each loaded our guns with our Phoenix ash bullets. We went to the location where Eve was and it was the diner where we were at earlier today.

"You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean said, looking at the diner.

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" I asked, looking at Dean.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Dean said.

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her," I said. "No, we are not playing stupid."

"Babe," Dean said, taking my face in his hands. "This is the only way. We know that there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in," he said, kissing my lips. "We are going to get her. I promise." He pulled away and he started to go through his bag.

"Dean," Bobby said.

"Look. If Sam and I don't get a shot off, you three better," Dean said.

"That's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Dean said.

Sam handed Bobby his bag. Dean took his with him and they walked into the diner leaving Cas, Bobby and me alone outside to watch.

"Well, at least it ain't complicated," Bobby said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

We were outside of the diner watching what was going on inside when the shutters were closed from the inside. "Oh, crap," I said. We moved closer and then we were ambushed by Starships. They dragged us into the diner.

"Well, so much for your plan B," Eve said to Dean and Sam. She looked like Mary. I was shocked. 'She is playing with their emotions. What a bitch.' I thought to myself. She then turned to Cas, "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." She turned back to Sam and Dean. "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends."

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean said.

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway," she said.

I couldn't breathe. I was fighting against the Starships that were holding on to me.

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no," Dean said.

Sam got up to try to fight Eve, the Starships caught him and restrained him.

"Don't test me," Eve said, leaning over Dean's shoulder.

"Bite me," Dean said.

Eve bit Dean's neck. "NO!" Sam and I screamed at Eve.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

Eve staggered back, coughing.

"Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whiskey. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Call you later, Mom," he said.

Eve choked and changed from looking like Mary to a brunette. Dark liquid started coming out of her mouth and nose. As she fell to the ground and died, the Starships started attacking us. I punched mine in the jaw, making him fall back, but now with Eve gone, Cas had his power back.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas yelled.

We all did as we were told and Cas created a blast of white light, killing all the monsters inside and out, and making the car alarms sound outside. Then everything went quiet.

"We got to take you on more monster hunts," Bobby said, looking at Cas.

"Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good," I said as I walked over to Dean, taking his hand.

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" Dean asked. Cas touched Dean's shoulder and healed Dean. "Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now."

"Where?" I asked.

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em," Dean said.

I clasped my hands over my mouth. 'Little Ryan was a monster the whole time?' I thought to myself.

"Unbelievable," Cas said.

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go," Dean said.

Cas teleported us to the house where we had dropped off Joe and Ryan. We walked in and saw the uncle dead on the floor.

"So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now," Dean said. I could tell that Cas was annoyed and was about to say something. "Don't say it."

We continued to look when I opened a door that led to the basement. I found both boys dead on the stairs. A tear slid down my face. "I found them," I called. All four of them walked over to me to see the bodies.

"Well, who ganked them?" Dean asked.

Sam bent down and touched a yellow powder. It was sulfur. "Demons."

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to," Dean answered.

"So you think she was telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"The truth about what?" Cas asked.

"She said that Crowley's still kicking," Dean said slowly.

"But I burned his bones, how c—? Was she certain?" Cas asked.

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere," Dean said.

"I don't understand," Cas said, confused.

"Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch," Dean said. I played with my ring that I still wore on my right hand. Even though he was a demon, Crowley had taken care of me and my daughter when we needed him.

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately," Cas said and then he disappeared.

"Cas! Let us know what you find out!" Dean yelled at nothing.

Bobby and Sam walked away. Bobby wants to say something but he stops.

"What? What?" Dean asked.

"How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless –" Bobby starts.

"Unless what?" I asked looking at my dad with confusion in my eyes.

"Unless he meant to," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about," Dean said then turning to Sam. "Do you believe this?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's – it's probably nothing." Sam said, looking down at his shoes.

We left the house and headed back to Bobby's house. I called Sawyer and Abby and made sure they were alright and we decided to figure out if Cas was with us or if he was now on the Dark side.


	39. The Man Who Would be King Let it Bleed

Three weeks passed after we killed Eve. I was getting more sick and I couldn't stand the smell of coffee. It was killing me, but I shrugged it off and got back to work. Bobby and Sam explained that they thought that Cas was working with Crowley if he was still alive. I didn't want to believe it.

"That's not possible. Cas wouldn't do that!" I said to Bobby, who had pulled me aside to tell me.

"Kelly, it's not like Cas to make a mistake like that," he said, "but we need to be on our guard."

"Dad, it's Cas. Cas is like family. He will take care of us no matter what," I said, turning away from him. I walked to my room and called Abby and Sawyer. It was killing me to have them so far away from me for so long, but to keep them both safe they needed to stay at the cabin.

"Are you being good, baby girl?" I asked Abby on the phone.

"Yes, mommy. When do we get to come home?" she asked.

"Very soon, Abigail," I said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, mommy." She said.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"We are watching Dirty Dancing!" she said excitedly. "Johnny is my favorite!"

"That's a really good movie. How many times have you watched it?" I asked.

"15 times in three days. It's playing non-stop!" Sawyer yelled over the phone.

"Oh. Abigail, maybe you should let Sawyer pick the movie and then you both will enjoy it," I said.

"Otay mommy," Abby said. "It's dinner time. We are having pizza!"

"Are you and Sawyer making pizza?" I asked.

"Yes," she said "Cheese!"

"Well, I will let you go so that you can eat. Talk to you guys later," I said.

"Love you, mommy. Talk to you later," she said.

"Love you too, Abigail," I said, wiping a tear from my cheek. I hung up the phone and sat on my bed, trying to pull myself together. I was missing my daughters and I was getting upset that Sam and Bobby didn't trust Cas. I was so concerned with my thoughts that I didn't notice Dean knocking on my door. He opened the door and walked over to me.

"Are you okay, Kell?" Dean asked, kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine, Dean. I am just missing Abby and Sawyer," I said. "I want them home where they belong." I looked into Dean's eyes.

"Kelly, this will be over soon, and when it is, our family will be back together again," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my head. "Are you getting hungry? I was thinking about going out and getting food in town."

"That sounds great," I answered.

We walked downstairs. "We are going to get food. Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yes," Bobby answered. "Chicken salad please."

"Okay. Sam?" I asked.

"I'll have the same as Bobby," he answered, not looking up from his book.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," I answered. Dean put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out to the car. We went to the diner in town and got food for everyone. We were driving back when out of nowhere, Cas appeared in the back seat.

"Hello, Dean. Kelly. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, We're… We're fine. How are you?" Dean answered.

"Just wanted to check in," Cas said.

"So, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?" Dean asked.

"I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me," he said.

"Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how. Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass," I said. Crowley may have been there for Abby and me last year but now he was being a real pain in the ass for everyone.

"What about you? Have you found anything?" Cas asked, addressing both of us.

"No, nothing yet," I answered.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked. "How are Abby and Sawyer?"

Hearing him speak their names hurt. "They're good, Cas. Thanks for asking. Abby misses her uncle," I said, putting on a brave face for him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"And Sam is keeping busy. He's tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with him. I just wanted to drop in and say hi to the girls," Dean said.

"Well, I would come if I could," Cas said to Dean.

"Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries. But, Cas, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. When we got back I put the food in the kitchen and saw Bobby and Sam interrogating a demon.

"Redd… Where's Crowley?" Bobby asked but Redd didn't say anything. "No? Nothing? Oh, okay, then," he continued, pulled out Ruby's knife. "Here, hang on to this for a bit," Bobby finished, stabbing Redd in the leg with it. Redd screamed in pain.

I walked back into in the kitchen with Sam, joining Dean.

"So, what'd you tell him?" Sam asked Dean. He had been grinding him about Cas just as much, if not more than Bobby had been with me.

"Nothing. Just relax," Dean said, shifting.

"What's the hubbub?" Bobby asked, walking in behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We saw Cas. He popped in on us right before we were coming back," I said.

"What'd you tell him?" Bobby said, looking at Dean and then turning to me.

"Nothing, all right? Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley." Dean folded his arms across his chest. "You know, he's our friend...and we are lying to him through our teeth."

"Dean—" Sam started.

"-so he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him," Dean said.

"He's an angel," Bobby interjected. I took a step back from the conversation. The smell of the food was getting to me so I walked to the back door and tried to catch my breath. God, I hope I am not coming down with something, I thought to myself. I was starting to feel better so I went back inside.

"Look, Dean, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here," Sam said.

"But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite," Bobby said.

I had made my way back into the conversation and I still trusted Cas. Yes, he had dragged his feet in some things but he saved our lives so many times I wouldn't turn my back on him. Dean must have felt the same way because he turned to Sam and said, "This makes you Lois Lane."

"Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory," Bobby said.

I decided to not eat since the smell was about to make me puke. I sat down next to Sam, who was reading a book in the living room. Dean was watching Bobby as he interrogated Redd in the office.

Redd told us about a demon named Ellsworth. He was kind of like Bobby… No Ellsworth was just like Bobby. He was helping Crowley by sending demons to hunt monsters and to have them bring them back to Crowley. Redd gave us the address of the house and we were off to find Ellsworth and see where we could find Crowley.

When we got there, Dean and Bobby took the front door while Sam and I went around the back. When we walked inside, we were met by an extremely clean and empty house.

I looked over at Sam and then back at the house. "What in the world?" I asked. "I have never seen a demon care so much about being so clean."

"I agree. This is weird."

We continued through the house we met up with Bobby and Dean in the front room.

"Hey. Clear from the back," Sam said to Dean and Bobby.

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?" I said, continuing to look around the house.

"Yeah, if that's what happened," Bobby said.

"Yeah," I answered.

Sam and I continued to search the upstairs while Bobby and Dean did the main floor and basement. We met back up on the main floor

"Hey...The place is clean." Sam said as we walked back into the room where Bobby and Dean were.

"Yeah, but it's...It's like "Mr. Clean" clean, you know?" I said, adding to Sam's comment.

"It's kind of OCD for your average demon," Bobby said.

"Yeah. So what now?" I asked.

"We'd call Cas," he said flatly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." I pointed out what Dean was saying.

"We talked about this," Bobby said, looking in-between both Dean and me.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said. "Kelly, we can't."

"No, you talked. Kelly and I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one… And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?" Dean said.

"Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you," Sam said.

"Cas we need you… Come on, please," I pleaded.

"Castiel...Come on in," Dean said.

But nothing happened. I looked at Dean and shook my head. "Cas is busy," I said.

"That's all right. We are, too. Come on," Sam answered.

"Back to square one," Bobby said.

"Great. Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." Bobby said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as a demon attacked Dean and two more came at Sam and Bobby. A fourth demon came at me and pinned me to the ground. "Crowley says 'hi'," the demon said, leaning over me, but right before he was about to slam my head against the floor, Cas appeared and killed him. Cas took my hand and helped me up.

"It's good to see you, Cas," Dean said, walking over to me and holding me to him.

"You alright?" Cas asked, looking at us with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas," I said, looking up into his blue eyes. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news," Cas said to us.

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked.

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive," Cas said.

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses…Again?" Dean said.

"I think we owe you an apology," Bobby said.

"Why?" Cas asked with a confused look on his face.

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...and keeping it from you," Sam said, sounding guilty.

"We thought...You were working with him." Bobby said.

"You thought what?" Cas asked.

"I know. It's crazy, right?" I said, looking over at Bobby and Sam.

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong," Bobby said, also sounding guilty.

"You know...You could've just asked me," Cas said.

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us," Dean said.

"It is forgotten," Cas said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Cas," Sam and I said together.

"It is a little absurd, though," Cas said.

"I know, I know," Bobby said.

"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel," he said.

In that moment I knew something was wrong. Cas just referenced Superman and going dark side. That son of a bitch has been spying on us! I thought to myself.

"I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?" Dean asked Cas.

"Exactly," Cas said, smiling at Dean.

Cas left us and we all exchanged looks. We stayed at Ellsworth's house to trap Cas. It was about 11:30 that night and we were ready for him to come.

"Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down." Dean said.

"Hello," Cas said.

"Oh, Johnny on the spot," Bobby said.

"You are still here?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, we had to burn and bury the bodies," I said.

"And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming," Dean said.

"How can I help?" Cas asked.

"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan." I said getting off of the desk I was sitting on and started to walk over to Cas with the book in my hand. "We think we've finally figured out a

way to track down Crowley." I finished.

"What is it?" he asked.

Bobby was right next to me and he lit a match and dropped it on the floor by Cas's feet, trapping him in a ring of holy fire. "It's you," Bobby said.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked

"We gotta talk," Dean said.

"About what? Let me go!" Cas said getting upset.

"About Superman. And Kryptonite." I said looking at him with sadness. My best friend had hurt me and my family.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked.

"How long you been watching us?" Sam asked

"You know who spies on people, Cas?" Dean asked and then he answered his own question "Spies."

The four of us were walking around the ring of fire watching Cas.

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean," Cas said.

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh…'Next to godliness' clean in here?" Sam asked.

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" I asked.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can -" Cas said, looking at Dean and me, giving us sad eyes.

"You got to look at me, man," Dean said. "You got to level with me and tell me what's going on." Cas looked at the ground, refusing to look at Dean. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley," Dean said. Cas looked at Dean, then he looked away quickly.

"You son of a bitch," I said turning my back to Cas trying to not cry.

"Let me explain," Cas said.

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time," Dean said.

"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you," Cas said.

I was angry when I turned around and yelled at Cas. "Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland! How is that protecting us, Cas?"

"She's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked.

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me," Cas said.

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Sam asked, getting upset.

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend." Cas said. "Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition."

We all looked from Cas to Sam. I remember that Cas had said something very similar to Dean when he brought him back and this hurt more.

"What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" Sam asked.

"How could you think that?" Cas asked, hurt.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas," Sam said.

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice," Cas said.

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one," I said.

"You don't understand. It's complicated," Cas said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Dean said pointing out the obvious.

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Cas asked.

"I was there. Where were you?" Dean said. "You should've come to us for help, Cas."

"Maybe," Cas started to say when all of a sudden there was a loud wind outside and a huge cloud of demon smoke approached the house. "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't."

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!" I yelled at him.

"Kelly, it's not broken!" Cas yelled at me. Then the smoke surrounded the house. "Run. You have to run now! Run!" Cas yelled.

We all ran out the front door, leaving Cas trapped in the ring of fire.

We made it to the car and drove back to the house. Bobby and Sam went to bed, but Dean and I were up late talking about Cas and what we were going to do about him working with Crowley.

Then, out of nowhere, Cas appeared.

"Hello, Dean. Kelly," he said.

"How'd you get in here?" I said.

"The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house - he got a few things wrong," Cas said.

"Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I want you to understand," Cas said, looking at both Dean and me.

"Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?" Dean said, mimicking Cas from earlier.

"I'm doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this because of you." Cas said.

"Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me." Dean said, taking a step closer to Cas.

"You are the ones who taught me that freedom and free will —" Cas said.

"You're a freakin' child, you know that?" I said. "Abigail understands better than you do and she is almost four. Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!" I said.

"I know what I'm doing, Kelly," Cas said.

"I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it," I said, trying to control my emotions. They had been going crazy for a few days now and this Cas stuff wasn't helping.

"I don't understand," Cas said, looking at me.

"Look, next to Sam, you, Bobby, Kelly, and the girls are the closest things I have to family - that you are like a brother to me. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me, man," Dean said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Or what?" Cas asked, taking a step closer to us.

"Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you," Dean said, taking a step closer to Cas, blocking me from him.

"You can't, Dean. You're just a man. I'm an angel," Cas said.

"I don't know. I've taken some pretty big fish," Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said.

"Well, I'm sorry, too, then," Dean said.

Cas disappeared. I turned around and put my hands on my face. What the hell are we going to do to get out of this? I thought to myself. Dean put his arms around my waist. I didn't want to move or say anything. The world was falling apart, my family was split up in different parts of the country, and my best friend wasn't here to help us, he was just trying to help himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"I wish the world was normal," I said. "I wish my family was here. I wish Cas would be here to help us, not hurt us."

Dean turned me round and looked me in the eyes. "Kelly, we are going to get through this. We are going to be back to the way things were. Abby and Sawyer will be back and we will keep them safe," he said. "We are going to be a family. That's what I want most in the world, to be a family with you, Abby, and Sawyer. Will you forgive me for the things that I have done in the past?"

I put my arms around his neck. "Dean, I forgave you a long time ago." I kissed him and when I pulled away I looked him in the eyes and said. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Kelly Singer," he answered.

We went up to my room, but at about 3:30 I was wide awake. I wanted into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As soon as the smell reached my nose I instantly felt sick. "Why in the world am I… Oh crap." I said to myself. I wrote a note and put it on Bobby's desk.

'I had to run to the store early. We were out of bacon and some other things. Be back as soon as possible.'

I went to the store and grabbed what I needed. I didn't think I would miss anything super important but when I pulled into the yard and walked into the house, I heard Dean on the phone. I walked into the living room where he was sitting.

"What are they?" he asked. There was worry in his eyes. "Did you see their eyes? Teeth?" He continued to ask questions. I looked at Sam who was leaning against the wall.

"Who is he talking to?" I whispered to him. But Sam didn't need to answer.

"This is important Ben, I need to know," Dean said.

Oh, crap. I thought to myself. Just when I was getting him back.

"Okay, where are you now?" Dean asked. "Can you get to your mom's closet? I left a shotgun in there. Okay, Ben, listen to me. Go to your window and jump," Dean directed. "Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you, Ben. You've got to jump. I'm coming right now. Ben?" Something must have happened because Dean's face was filled with fear. "Crowley, let 'em go now, or I swear… I am going to kill you," Dean said, threatening the King of Hell. "I'm telling you, last chance to let 'em go easy."

Dean hung up the phone and he started to pace the living room.

"What's the story?" Bobby asked.

"He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs," Dean said.

"You think Cas knows about this?" Sam asked.

"We gotta assume he does," Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

I felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the whole house. I just found out some of the scariest news of my life about an hour ago and now the King of Hell kidnapped two people I had thought I was never going to hear from again. I didn't even notice what direction the conversation was going until Sam said my name.

"You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone. Bobby and Kelly can take care of the case."

"What? No, guys," I said looking at all three men.

"Kelly, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now," Dean said

"Dean, no… are you really going to go looking for Lisa and Ben right now?" I asked. "We should be going after Crowley."

"Kelly, I know Lisa isn't your favorite person but I need to go save her."

"Dean Winchester! If you are going to drop everything for her I know where you stand on this family."

"I am doing what I always have done for people since my dad had me start in the family business. I am going to go save Lisa and Ben and make sure that they are safe," Dean said, looking at me.

"You do that, Dean. Go. Walk out on me again to run to save a woman who took you away from me and our daughter. You're doing it again and I was just about to tell you the news that I found out this morning," I said, walking out of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

I turned on my heel and yelled at him, "I'm pregnant." Then I turned and ran to my room.

"What?" I heard Dean ask. "Did she just say what I think she said?" He must have asked Sam.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I locked myself in my room and cried. Why was this happening? Why did Crowley and Cas have to wreck everything that was going well in my life? I must have been in my room for a while when I heard a knock at the door. Bobby stuck his head into the room.

"I'm going to head out to get information on the H. P. Lovecraft stuff. Do you want to come with me or stay with Dean and Sam?" he asked.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort. But thanks for asking," I said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Kelly, we will get through this you know that, right?"

"I know, dad. It just hurts."

"I know, sweetheart. Boy, do I know."

I grabbed an old sweatshirt and went downstairs to say goodbye to Bobby. I gave him a hug and he drove off. Dean didn't talk to me and I didn't want to talk to him. But I decided that I was going to act professional with finding Lisa and Ben and making sure they were safe. We summoned Balthazar and when he appeared he had a drink in his hand.

"I'm sorry boys, do I look like a man-servant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me, please," Balthazar said. "However, it is nice to see you, Kelly, and you are expecting I see."

"This is important, Balthazar," Dean said shortly.

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. That was important," Balthazar answered.

"Crowley's alive," I said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Well, you've been scooped. Cas already told me," he answered.

"Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Balthazar asked, confusion in his voice.

"Handshake deal. Go halfsies on all the souls of Purgatory. He fill you in on that?" Sam said, pointing out to Balthazar everything we already knew.

"Well, yes, yes. Yes, of course, he did. Yes." Balthazar said, clearly lying to us.

"Oh, yes, of course. I - I - we can read it all over your face." Sam said.

"Look, Crowley and Cas took two people who are very important to me," Dean said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Balthazar.

"And I care about this because?" Balthazar asked.

"Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath this - this snarky crap," Dean said as Balthazar took a sip from his drink. "They're innocent people and I'm asking for your help."

"Hmmm. I see. Fair enough," Balthazar said, then he disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

I moved away from them and sat on the hood of my car, watching Dean and Sam.

"Look, Dean. Let's just call Cas. Maybe he doesn't know anything about this," Sam suggested

"We are not calling Cas," Dean said, angrily

"Yeah, but Dean..." Sam tried to interject.

"We're not calling Cas!" Dean yelled, making me jump.

"So what then," Sam asked.

Dean went back inside and was about to summon a demon. Sam walked over to me.

"Kelly, are you alright?" he asked, leaning against the car and facing the yard.

"Honestly, Sam. I am falling apart," I said. "My life is making me feel like I am going crazy. I have a beautiful daughter and I am raising a 17-year-old girl who I love. I am also pregnant… again… and Dean is going after Lisa and Ben to save them. How am I going to do this?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"Kelly, when we get through this we will be able to put everything back together," he said, turning to me and pulling me into a hug. "I promise that we will get our family back."

"Thank you, Sam," I said, smiling at him and kissed his cheek. He pulled me into a hug and we stood outside for a while.

The next day, Dean had captured a demon and was interrogating it. I was in the kitchen with Sam, talking to Bobby on the phone.

"Lovecraft tried to jimmy a damn dimensional door. Idjit," Bobby said.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, nothing much. Except, I dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown, dead or disappeared inside a year," Bobby explained.

"Wow, um, so where are you off to now?" I asked Bobby.

"Have a chat with one of the guests," Bobby said.

"Wait, didn't you just say that everyone there died?" I asked.

"Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine-year-old boy. He was there," Bobby explained.

"So, he'd be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Same place he's been ever since the big night. Locked in a mental ward," Bobby told us.

I could hear Dean fighting with the demon inside the garage we were using as an interrogation room. "I see, um... Well, keep us posted, huh?" I said.

"Okay, stay in touch," he said. "How're things going there? You got a lead on Lisa and Ben?" he asked.

"Well, um, we're making a few inquiries," Sam said. "Slow going."

I was done with the conversation because I knew what the next question was going to be asking about how Dean or I were doing. I didn't want to hear it so I walked over to my car and I pulled out my phone. I had one missed call from Sawyer.

"Kell, we are safe but two people tried to get into the cabin yesterday… Kelly, I killed them… They had black eyes… They were demons… Call me, please… We are safe but Abigail is pretty shaken up… talk to you soon."

I was freaking out and I called immediately the phone rang for maybe 30 seconds. "Damn it, Sawyer. Answer the fucking phone," I said. I hung up the phone and started to pace. I called again and Sawyer answered almost immediately.

"Oh thank God," I said with a sigh of relief. "What's going on? How are you guys?"

"We are fine… right now," Sawyer answered then I heard her call Abby.

"Mommy!" Abby yelled into the phone. "I want you to be with me. I am so scared. A bad man came and tried to take Sawyer and me away! But Sawyer killed him."

"I am coming to get you guys. I will be with you as soon as possible," I said. "Stay safe. I promise I am com—"

"No, Kelly, you can't come. But I need you to know what the demon said before he died," Sawyer said, cutting me off.

"What did he say?"

"One of them said that Crowley needed us out of the picture until everything was finished," she said.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch," I said, getting angry. "He can't do this. I need to get to you guys. I want to be with my girls."

"Kelly, we are fine. I am going to protect Abby. I promise that nothing is going to happen. The whole house is a lock box - no one is getting in here," Sawyer said.

"Okay, but I do have some great news for you guys. Is Abby still in the room?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy. I'm still here." Abby's small voice said.

"Okay… Abigail Marie Singer. You are no longer the baby in the family," I said. "You are going to be a big sister. I don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet but I know that our family is growing."

"Mommy is going to have a baby!" she yelled excitedly into the phone.

"That's right, baby girl. We are having a baby. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a new little one to take care of."

I was still on the phone when Sam walked up to me. "Abigail, I have to go save the world, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Sawyer and I are going to pick out names for the baby," she said excitedly.

I hung up the phone and looked over at Sam. "I'm going to kill Crowley myself," I said, walking past Sam.

He grabbed my arm. "Why, what happened?" he asked, looking at me with questions in his eyes.

"He tried to get to Sawyer and Abby. But lucky for us, Sawyer is a damn good hunter and killed the two demons that Crowley sent to get them out of the way. They are fine, just upset and shaken," I explained to him.

"Thank God! Now let's go see how Dean is doing," he said. He led the way into the garage. I followed closely behind.

When we walked in, Dean was taking a sip of Whisky.

"Dean," Sam said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Dean asked wiping the knife.

"Look, man. You - you're running on what, uh, whiskey and - and coffee and whatever else you're taking." Sam said.

"Yeah, and?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"And we're grasping at straws here, Dean," I said. They were the first words I had said directly to Dean in 24 hours.

"Look, I kill enough of these demons, eventually one of 'em's gonna tell me where Crowley is. So we good?" he asked.

"Dean, I am fine with you killing them. I just found out that Sawyer and Abby almost got taken, but Sawyer is an amazing hunter and she killed two demons on her own. They are safe, but I want to kill that SOB too. Let Sam or I take over. You need rest," I said.

There was fear in his eyes, but also more anger. He just nodded.

"Dean, she is right, let me take over. You deserve a break," said Sam.

"No thanks," Dean said, starting to walk past Sam.

"Dean," Sam said, grabbing Dean's arm

"Sam, back off," Dean yelled. "Lisa and Ben, wherever they are, that is a hundred percent on me. And if they are hurt…" He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "I'll yell if I need you."

Sam put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the garage. I was starting to get emotional so I walked to the house without hearing who Sam was praying to or what he was praying about. I ended up sitting in the office when I heard one of the phones on the wall ring. It was the FBI phone.

"Willis, FBI," I said into the phone.

"Good afternoon Agent. I am Sheriff Collins. Did you send an agent Macgyver to investigate two killings here in Niceville Florida?"

"Why, yes I did, Sheriff Collins. Whatever he needs to do it's within his right, I said. "Thanks for checking in."

"You're welcome and thanks, agent."

I hung up the phone and started to rub circles on my flat stomach that would soon be round with a baby. I love you, little one, I thought to myself. I was still sitting this way when Sam walked into the house and poured himself a drink. Then Balthazar appeared.

"Drinking your feelings, Sam? I thought that was your brother's bag." Balthazar said, smugly.

"Stressful times," Sam said.

God that would help. Why do I have to be pregnant? A drink would be something to take my mind off of everything.

"Well, we need to talk," Balthazar said.

"Why?" I asked, standing up and walking over to stand next to Sam.

"Because - I know I'm gonna live to regret this - but I'm officially on your team. You bastards," Balthazar said, looking at Sam.

Dean had come into the house at that moment. "And we should believe you why?" Dean asked.

"Would you believe I had a shred of decency?" Balthazar asked.

"No," I said flatly.

"Oh. That hurts." Balthazar said, looking at me with a hurt expression. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. "Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one," he finished.

"You found them?" Dean asked.

"Well, the upside is yes, uh, the downside is no, I can't get them for you," Balthazar said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly," he explained.

"Okay, well get us as close as you can," Dean said.

"Sure. But then you're on your own," Balthazar said.

We all agreed to go and Balthazar teleported up to a building in the middle of nowhere. I also saw that Balthazar had brought the Impala as well so that we would have a getaway car when this was all over.

"Alright, boys. This is where I get off. God be with you and what have you," Balthazar said to Sam and Dean. Then he turned to me. "Kelly, be safe." Then he disappeared.

The three of us exchanged looks and made our way to the side door to the building. A demon came out of the door to keep watch. I had Ruby's knife in my hand and I stabbed him in the chest. We disposed of the body and we walked into the building. Sam had a shotgun, Dean had a duffel bag and I handed him Ruby's knife, I had my gun as well as a knife, but I knew we were going to need more weapons. We decided to split up to cover more ground. I went with Sam and Dean went off by himself.

"Alright, be careful," Dean said to Sam then turning to me. "Kell, I… I love you, babe," he said. It was the first time he had fully spoken to me in two days.

Sam and I turned a corner and we heard a noise from above us a demon jumped us knocking us down. It hit Sam on the head and another demon grabbed me holding me tight. I was struggling and tried to get away from him. A third demon came down the hall.

"Kelly, it's so good to see you. Crowley will be so pleased," he said to me. Then he turned to the demon holding me "Take her to the King."

"Get your hands off of me!" I screamed. "Sam!" I yelled as the demon pulled me down the hall to get me out of the building to Crowley. Sam didn't move. The two demons pulled Dean to a closet and left his body there. The demon dragged me down the hall and knocked me out. I wasn't sure how long I was out but I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Look who is awake, little bird," Crowley said.

"Mommy," Abby said.

My eyes popped open and I sat up. "You bastard. You lying bastard," I yelled at Crowley.

"Mommy, unca Crowy brought me here. He said he is keeping us safe until everything is over," Abby said.

"Crowley, you son of a bitch. When I get out of here I am going to kill you myself," I said, trying to get up but my leg was chained to the bed I was sitting on.

"Darling, I am doing this to keep my two favorite girls alright. Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"No. Why would I trust the King of Hell?" I asked, then my eyes scanned the room. "Where is Sawyer?"

"Oh, your adopted child. Yes, she is fine. I just had my demons knock her out and chain her to the bed in the cabin. I know not to hurt any one of your children," Crowley told me.

Abby was squirming in his arms and he put her down. She ran to me and crawled into my lap and put her hands on my tummy. "Mommy, is squishy okay?" she asked.

"Yes, little one. Squishy is okay," I said, hugging her and keeping her close to me but my eyes never left Crowley. I was so angry with him. He kidnaped me and my daughter while I was trying to rescue Lisa and Ben. He was holding Sawyer captive in a cabin, however, she was safe so I didn't have to worry too much. "You know Dean is going to kill you, right?" I asked.

"We shall see how long it takes for squirrel and moose to get here. I am hoping to be gone before that," he said.

He left me and Abby in the room. As the door locked, the chain on my ankle fell off and I was free to walk around the room. Abby was in my arms holding on to me.


	40. The Man Who Knew too Much

Three days had passed. Three days of sitting here in this room, no contact except for Abby. Her and 'squishy' as she calls the baby were the only things that kept me going. I wanted everyone to be safe. I wanted to kill all of the evil sons of bitches out there, but number one was Crowley.

Abby was asleep on the little cot in the room. She shifted in her sleep - she must have been dreaming. It's one of the most beautiful things, watching a child sleep. There is so much peace in that moment. I wanted to stay in that moment watching her when I heard someone walking down the hall toward the room we were in. The door opened and Crowley walked in.

"It's time to go, darling," Crowley said.

"We aren't going anywhere," I said, pulling Abby to me.

"Yes, you are. Kelly, I promised to keep you and your daughter safe, as long as you both are wearing your rings. Which I see you both are still wearing. You are protected," he said.

"You are a liar, Crowley. You're planning on opening a dimension to a different world that is going to kill a lot of people. We are not going anywhere with you," I said.

"Yes. You. Are." Crowley said as Abby woke up.

"Unca Crowy, are we going to play?" she asked.

"Why yes, little bird. We are going to go play. You, Me, your uncle Castiel, and mommy," he said.

"Yeah!" Abby said excitedly.

"We… aren't go-" I said but my voice was cut off. Crowley had done something to cut off my voice.

"Little Bird, come to your uncle and mommy will follow," he said.

Abby obeyed him and he held her to his chest. Abby's big green eyes looked into Crowley's, and he seemed to soften when he looked at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Mommy, come play with us!" she said. "Unca Crowy will take care of us. If he doesn't Daddy will kill him," she said, looking back at Crowley.

My eyes widened at her words and so did Crowley's. I was shocked. She had never talked like that, ever. Even if Crowley was the King of Hell she had always considered him a part of the family. It was almost a relief for her to be angry with him and to threaten him like that. I followed them down the hall and we emerged into a laboratory. There were metal tables and medical instruments around the room. Then Castiel appeared. I looked at him and I was filled with anger. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "How could you! You are taking apart my family! You are almost worst than him," I screamed at him as I gestured to Crowley.

He caught my arms and tried to calm my anger. But nothing was helping so Crowley took control of my voice as well as my arms and legs. He had me pinned to the side of the room as he held Abby in one arm and a huge jar of blood in the other.

"Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur," he said, handing the jar to Cas. "Half monster, half virgin."

"Thank you," Cas answered.

Crowley had made a playpen in the lab so Abby wouldn't get hurt. He walked over to it and put her down so she could play.

"You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some Colonblow?" Crowley said.

"I'm renegotiating our terms," Cas said.

This wasn't going to end well. Cas no longer wanted to work with Crowley. Perfect timing, Cas, I thought to myself.

"Is that so? What terms do you propose?" Crowley asked.

"You get nothing. Not one single soul," Cas said.

"Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted," Crowley said, but Cas didn't answer. "Castiel. You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal."

"You think I'm handing all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked," Cas said.

I doubt that I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?" Crowley said. I looked at them and made a face.

"Here are your options. You either flee, or you die," Cas said. "You are going to let Kelly and Abby go free," he said, looking at me.

"We made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this," Crowley said. "I also told Kelly that she and Abby are here for their own safety."

"Flee, or die," Cas said. "And set them free."

Crowley scoffed. "Boy, just can't trust anyone these days," Crowley said, then he disappeared. We were left alone in the lab with Cas.

Crowley gave me back control of my body and voice so I walked over to Abby's playpen and picked her up. I looked at Cas and with sad eyes, I asked, "Do you know if Sawyer is safe?"

"She is safe with Bobby and Dean. They are trying to find the two of you. I didn't know that Crowley was going to take the two of you. If I did, I would have kept you safe."

"Cas, we will be fine and when we make it out of this, it may take a while, but I will forgive you," I said.

"Thank you, Kelly. That is some good news to come out of this," he said.

He came over to us and picked up Abby. She smiled at him. "Unca Cas, why is everyone fighting and not getting along?" she asked.

"Well, Abigail. Power is a thing that everyone wants and when power is at stake people will do anything to get it," he said.

"Oh, well… power is stupid… everyone should get along and then life would be peaceful. And mommy and daddy wouldn't have to leave me all the time," she said.

Cas didn't answer her right away.

"That would be a nice thing," he said, putting Abby down and disappearing.

Abby and I were left alone in the lab. She was starting to get tired so I picked her up and started to walk around.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to save us?" Abby said, half asleep.

"Soon, love bug. Soon," I said, kissing the side of her face. She was fast asleep and I was rubbing her back when Cas came back with the spell to open purgatory.

"Cas, don't do this. A lot of people will die," I said, standing up and walking over to my best friend.

"Kelly, a lot more people will die if I don't do this," he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

I didn't know how to answer him so I didn't, I just looked at my hands and stood there. I felt so small and insignificant in that moment. I felt helpless and lost. I just wanted everything the way it was before this damn purgatory thing happened. We stood in silence for a while when the windows were covered in black demon smoke. A minute later Crowley appeared. I moved back over to Abby and pulled her close to me.

"Never underestimate the King of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms," Crowley said to Cas.

Cas disappeared. Then seconds later he reappeared behind Crowley. Cas put his hand on Crowley's forehead but nothing happened.

"Sweaty hands, mate," Crowley said, taking Cas's hand off of his forehead.

"I don't understand," Cas said, looking confused.

"You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner," Crowley answered. He gestured to the right, where Raphael appeared in a female vessel.

"Hello, Castiel," Raphael said.

"Raphael," Castiel answered.

"Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you," Cas said to Raphael.

"Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun," Raphael said.

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable," Crowley said.

"You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought," Cas said to Crowley. "You have just put Kelly and Abigail in more danger."

"Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers. And as for Kelly and My little bird. They have a free pass as well."

"In exchange for what?" Cas asked.

"The Purgatory blood," Crowley answered.

"Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me," Raphael said.

"He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse," Cas said, looking at Crowley.

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options," he said. Then in a deep mocking voice, "Flee, or die."

I watched in silence as everything happened. I held Abby close to me, keeping her quiet as she started to wake up. Cas had picked up the jar of blood and threw it at Crowley and disappeared. Crowley walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I will keep you and my little bird safe. I promise," he said.

I nodded but I still held Abby close to me.

"It would be easier to get rid of your pets, Crowley," Raphael said, looking at me with malice.

"Strong words for an angel named after a mutant ninja turtle," I said. I didn't care that Raphael was an archangel, I was over being a pawn in a game I didn't ask to be a part of.

"Who are you to address me with so little respect?" Raphael asked, taking a step closer to me, but Crowley stepped in-between us.

"Kelly," he said, looking at me as if to tell me to be smart with how I address Raphael. "Raphael, I have made a promise to keep these two safe. I keep my word so I expect you to do the same."

"Fine," Raphael answered.

"Kelly, go over under the stairs, you will be safer there," Crowley said, leading us to where he directed.

"The lunar eclipse is about to begin. We need to set everything up," Raphael said, impatiently.

Crowley started drawing blood sigils on the wall and when he was finished he stepped back to admire his work. Then the lunar eclipse began. Crowley and Raphael were standing next to each other. Crowley started the ritual. Abby was now awake and holding on to me tightly.

"Shhh… Sweetheart, you need to stay quiet for me," I whispered to her.

"Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento," Crowley said. "Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae."

Above us, I heard the door open at the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw Dean, Bobby, and Sawyer. They were looking down at Crowley and Raphael.

"Daddy. Pops. Sawyer," Abby said in a quiet voice to me.

"Yes, it is. Stay quiet," I said to her.

I prayed that somehow we were going to get out of this without opening the door to Purgatory.

"Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam," Crowley continued.

Out of the corner, I saw Dean throw an Angel blade at Raphael. Raphael, without turning around, caught it. Crowley put his hand up and Dean, Bobby, and Sawyer fell down the stairs. Dean landed on a table and then fell on the ground, making a groaning noise. Bobby hit a wall at the bottom of the stairs and landed hard, hitting his head on the ground.

"Bit busy, gentlemen, my lady. Be with you in a moment," Crowley said. "Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" He finished the spell. But nothing happened.

I made eye contact with Dean. He made his way to Abby and me. "Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

"We're fine," I answered.

"Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong," Crowley said.

Cas appeared behind him holding an empty jar of blood. "You said it perfectly. All you needed was this."

Bobby had gotten over to Sawyer, who looked a little banged up as they stood up. Dean and I did the same but I was holding Abby, keeping her shielded from what was going on.

"I see," Crowley said, walking over to the wall and touching the blood. "And we've been working with…" He tasted the blood that was on his finger. "Dog blood. Naturally."

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood," Raphael said.

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty," Crowley said to Raphael. Then he turned to Cas. "So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet."

Cas closed his eyes and a bright light came from him. It filled the room. I turned around clinging to Abby, covering her eyes. My eyes were closed tight but I felt Dean's protective arms around me. The light faded from Cas and we all stood up and looked around the room.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls," Cas said.

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley," Crowley said, disappearing

Raphael was looking at Cas and he was frightened.

"Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Cas asked.

"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" Raphael asked, putting his hands up in surrender.

"The demon, I have plans for. You on the other hand…" Castiel said, snapping his fingers. At that moment Raphael exploded, blood splattering around the room. The angel blade Raphael had been holding fell to the ground with a loud clang. Then Cas directed his gaze on the five of us standing at the back of the room. "So, you see, I saved you."

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you," I said, moving around the room.

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along," Cas said, but there was something very different about him.

"Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" Dean said, keeping me and Abby away from Cas.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, surprised.

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them, souls, back to where they belong," Dean said.

"Oh no, they belong with me," Cas answered.

"No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain," Dean answered. I looked at Bobby and handed Abby to him and went to stand next to Dean.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely," Cas said.

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I thought lost Kelly, I thought I lost Abby, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all," Dean said.

"Castiel, you saved me. You saved Dean, you gave me joy in the midst of pain. Stop what you are doing and come back to us. You are my best friend. You are my brother. Think of Abby, she loves you. She calls you her uncle. Think of the baby that is inside of me it is going to need its guardian angel to watch over him or her. Keep us safe, Cas. Keep us safe!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid," Cas said. From behind him, Sam picked up the angel blade. "You're not my family, Dean. Kelly, you once did mean something to me but not now. I have no family."

I felt like the oxygen was pulled from my lungs. My best friend in the whole world said that I meant nothing to him. As if I was a rag or an old shoe to be thrown out with the garbage. But in that moment Sam stabbed Cas in the back with the blade. Nothing happened. Cas just pulled out the blade and he put it down on the ground.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you," Cas said.

I felt like I had been hit by a mac truck. My world had gone upside down and sideways. I was out of control.


	41. Meet the New Boss

I stood there, looking at Cas with shock in my eyes. Bobby came up next to me and Abby. He took my hand and he tugged me down to get down on my knees.

"Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?" Bobby asked Cas. He didn't answer, just looked at us. "Guys?" Bobby said to Sam, Dean, and Sawyer.

They started to kneel, but before they could get down and show respect, Cas said, "Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear."

I stood up, handed Abby to Sawyer and took a step toward Cas.

"Cas…" I said.

"Kelly, you don't trust me. There is nothing I need to hear from you," Cas said, looking at me.

"Castiel…" Sam said from behind me.

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back," Cas said. Then, turning to Bobby and Dean, "Get up."

"Cas, come on, this isn't you," Dean said.

"The Castiel you knew is gone," Cas said.

"So what, then? Kill us?" I said, challenging him.

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me," Cas said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" Cas asked, turning to Sam.

"I'm fine…" Sam answered, "…I'm...fine."

"You said you would fix him - you promised!" Dean said.

"If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit." Cas said to Dean.

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!" I said, getting upset.

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me," Cas said, looking at me.

Cas disappeared, leaving all of us alone in the lab. Abby wriggled in Sawyer's arms, eventually jumping free to run to me. I picked her up and kissed her, trying to comfort my baby. Everyone was exchanging looks. I looked over to Sam, and his nose had started to bleed.

"Sam, you okay?" I asked.

He just nodded and gave me a weak smile. Dean pulled me into his arms as I felt my emotions hit me like a train. Abby was clinging to my neck and crying.

"Mommy, I want to go home," she said.

"Me too, baby girl," I said.

We walked out of the building and as we made our way down to the road I saw the Impala, flipped over.

Abby was in Dean's arms and she gasped. "Daddy, Baby is hurt!" she said, getting upset.

"Yes, she is, sweetheart. But my family is safe," he said.

"Almost all our family," Sawyer said, putting her arm around me, trying to find comfort. I pulled her close to me and kissed the side of her head. She started to cry.

"Sawyer, we are going to get home and we will all be safe," I said, giving her a hug.

We found a car and I hot wired it. We drove home, Bobby and Dean drove back to pick up the Impala while I got Abby to bed. Sawyer stayed in my room and Sam was in the guest room. I was sitting on the porch with Remington and Peacemaker rubbing circles on my stomach. "Baby, I am so in love with you. I won't let anything hurt you, sweetheart." I heard crying coming from upstairs. I walked back into the house and found Abby and Sawyer in my room, crying and holding each other.

"My room has become a sanctuary," I said, climbing into bed. "I love you two and this baby so much." Abby and Sawyer got as close to me as possible. They fell asleep and I lay there until I heard the tow truck pull into the yard. I got up and went downstairs and stood on the porch. Bobby walked past me and patted me on the shoulder. Dean walked up to the porch and stood on the step right below me so that we were at eye level with each other. He put his hands on my waist and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Dean…" I said, but his lips cut me off.

I could feel the need and the want in them. I could also taste salty tears. I pulled away and took his hand in mine. "Dean, let's go to bed," I said, turning and going inside. "My room is a little full right now but we can make it work. He only nodded and followed me. I moved Sawyer to the far edge with Abby and then I climbed in followed by Dean. Dean held me close to him and we slept until the sun came up.

I went to the doctor the next morning to check out how my baby was doing. The doctor said I was healthy and that the baby looked great for only measuring at about 9 weeks. When I got home Dean was out by the Impala and Bobby was watching the girls as they were playing with the dogs. I parked the car and walked over to where Dean was working on the car. He was inside it, laying on the bench with his feet pressed into the roof.

"Come on," he said, grunting. The frame of the car started to groan and slightly move. "Come on, baby!"

"So, you fixing her or primal screaming?" I asked walking over to him.

Dean got out of the car and pulled me into a hug. "Where did you go this morning?" he asked.

"I had to go on a few errands, and I also went to see my doctor to see how our baby is doing," I said, looking up at him.

"Babe, I would have gone to your appointment with you. Why did you go alone?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because the last time I did it alone, and you looked so peaceful this morning, I wanted you to sleep," I answered.

Dean gave me a sad smile. "I want to be there for you, Kell. I don't want you to go through this alone. We are a family. Let me be a part of this… Please."

"That is music to my ears, Dean," I said, kissing him.

Bobby cleared his throat to get our attention. He had two bottles of beer for him and Dean and a bottle of water for me. He handed us our drinks.

"Ah, thanks. How's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's still under. But alive," Bobby answered.

"Yeah? What about God part deux?" he asked.

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly," Bobby said.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" I asked.

"Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm lookin' for." he said, giving me a half-smile. "How was your appointment?"

"Eight weeks and counting. Everything looks good," I answered.

Bobby nodded and put his arm around me.

"Ah, well, he'll surface," Dean answered what Bobby said.

"So say we do suss out where 'new and improved' flew off to..." Bobby started to say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The hell we plan to do about it?" Bobby asked me, looking down into my eyes with a little fear as well as anger in them. I looked down at my feet and tried to figure out an answer.

"I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do," Dean said.

"I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean," Bobby said taking a step toward Dean who had his back to us, looking at some tools.

"Well, figure it out!" Dean yelled, turning back to Bobby. "I'm sorry. This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that," he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm with you," Bobby said in agreement.

I turned to walk back to the house. Peacemaker and Remington were bounding around, being chased by Abby. I smiled and walked onto the porch, patting Sawyer's shoulder as I walked into the kitchen. Sam was standing there, debating whether to get a cup of coffee or not.

"Thank God you're awake, you were starting to give us a fright," I said. "You know coffee does wonders when you can have it," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'll drink enough for the both of us," he said, smiling at me.

He went to take a shower and I started to make lunch for everyone. Dean walked in and washed his hands. He came over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better," I said, as I continued to make Bobby's chili.

"I know, babe. I know," he said, kissing the side of my head and walked to the fridge to get a beer. He leaned on the counter next to me.

Sam walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Hey, Dean," Sam said.

"Ah, you're walking and talking," Dean said.

"Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine." Sam answered smugly.

I turned from the stove and looked at Sam. "Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but...basically." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, taking a step toward him.

"Look, man, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear." he said.

"Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?" Dean said.

"Yeah. So what happened with Cas?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?" Dean said as he walked to the door.

I smiled at them and heard Abby yelling and playing outside. Dean smiled and kissed me. "Well, we have a cute kid don't we?"

"I think she is adorable," I answered.

Dean looked back at Sam. "You comin'?" he asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah. Okay," Sam answered.

Dean walked out and Sam started to follow him but then he stopped and looked around the room. I noticed and looked at him. "Sam, are you sure you are okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered me with a weak smile.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. The girls came back in and ate lunch. Dean, Sam, and Bobby came in not long after and ate as well. After lunch Dean went to the yard to work on the car. The girls were in the living room. Sawyer was going through some lore books for a hunt she was going to be going on while Abby was watching a movie. Bobby was in his office looking for information on Cas and Sam went down to the basement to grab something for Dean. He had been down there a long time when Bobby found something about Cas and told me to get Sam.

"Hey, Sam! What are you, taking a nap down here?" I called from the basement door.

I started to come down the stairs and saw Sam holding a wrench and pointing it at me.

"It's Cas, we think. Come on." I said looking at Sam with a questioning look on my face.

"Yeah. Coming," he answered.

I turned back up the stairs and stood in the kitchen, waiting for Bobby and Dean to get back. Sam followed me and Abby ran to him and yelled.

"Unca Sammy! Up, up, up." She said with her arms up ready for him to lift her into his arms.

He did and she squealed with excitement as he lifted her over his head and smiled at her. "Unca Sam, everything is going to be alright," she said, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing his nose. "I love you, Unca Sam." She then whispered something into his ear and he got a surprised look on his face.

"I love you too, kiddo," he answered, kissing her back but he still had a look of shock on his face.

At that moment, Sawyer walked into the kitchen from the yard followed by Dean. Bobby turned on the TV in the kitchen and it was on a news station

"The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God," the announcer said.

We all exchanged looks and then continued to watch as a woman was being interviewed outside of a church.

"We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat," she said.

Dean shut off the TV and went back out to the car. Sam went with Abby to watch a movie. Bobby was in his office and Sawyer and I stayed in the kitchen, where she sat at the table reading, while I did the dishes and listened to the radio.

"Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband," the radio announcer said.

I looked up and nodded. "Can't argue with that one," I said aloud.

That night I put Abby to bed early. She was turning four in a few weeks and even though our world was falling apart, I wanted to try to give her a normal life. I went outside with Sam and Dean, watching them work on the car. The radio was on.

"A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, 'this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history'."

"Motivational speakers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas," Dean said.

"Of course, old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down," I answered.

"So, what? Try to talk to him again?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean said standing up and looking at Sam.

"Dean, all we can do is talk to the guy," Sam said.

"He's not a guy. He's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way. Haven't you read the Bible?" I said as I moved from my seat and stood next to Dean.

"I guess…" Sam started.

"Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, he cracked your gourd like it was nothing. No more talk; we have spent enough on him." Dean said.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Hand me that socket wrench," he said to me.

I did as I was asked and handed him the wrench. I kissed Dean on the cheek and sat on the workbench and watched him work on baby. Sam went into the house and it was quiet in the yard. Dean finished her and we moved her to the paint shed. She was all taped up and ready when Bobby walked in with two beers and a soda.

"She's looking good. Considering," Bobby said, handing Dean a beer and me the coke.

"Considering? I should do this professionally," Dean said. He wasn't wrong - he was really good at taking care of that car.

"So.. Seen Sam lately?" Bobby asked us.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, looking at Bobby with a worried look. Bobby hesitated and looked down at the ground.

"What? Well, spit it out," Dean said.

"How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn pinata," Bobby answered.

"I know," Dean said, turning back to the car. I jumped off the workbench and stood next to Bobby.

"I mean, I get how he came to help us back at the lab. Adrenaline. Sure, but now?" Bobby asked.

"Well.. he says he's okay," I said.

"How?" he asked me. I looked at Dean then Back at Bobby.

"I don't know. I just pray to God it's true." I said.

Dean looked at me with love in his eyes and then continued to work on taping the car.

"We need to come up with a new saying for that," Bobby said. looking down at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded. It was quiet for a moment then I said, "Seriously though, Dad. Look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good. GOOD." I just wanted my family to be back together.

"You believe that?" he asked me, but looked at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding but then he hesitated "No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just.. just this one thing. You know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again."

It broke my heart to hear him talk like that. I had faith that we would get out of this. It would take time, but we would be ok. At that moment Sam walked into the shed.

"Hey," Sam said to us.

"Hey. How are you feeling, sport?" Bobby asked.

"Can't complain!" he said.

"Great. What's the word?" Dean asked.

"Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something," Sam answered.

"What we've got to do is hunt the son of bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him," I said.

"He's God, Kell. There's nothing, but there might be someone," Dean said.

We came up with a plan to trap and use Crowley to get Cas back or at least to stop him from doing any more harm. We went down to the basement and set up a devil's trap and summoned him.

Crowley appeared in the room with a glass of whiskey and trapped inside the devil's trap. "No. No! NO! Come on!" Crowley yelled.

"Don't act so surprised," Bobby said.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lot," he told us.

I stood up from my spot on the steps of the basement and walked toward him.

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece.." I said getting angry.

"Whoa, Kell, wait! What new boss?" Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down.

"Castiel, you giraffe," Crowley said to Sam.

"Is your boss?" Bobby asked, surprised by the King of Hell having a boss.

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?" Crowley said.

"No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Listening," Crowley said.

"We need a spell to bind Death," Dean said.

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" Crowley said.

"Lucifer did it," I said.

"That's Lucifer," Crowley answered me.

"A spell's a spell," I said.

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" he said, giving me a look.

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas," Dean said.

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?" Crowley asked.

"Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?" Bobby asked.

Crowley looked at us and then took a sip of his whiskey before he nodded reluctantly. We let him go and we didn't hear from him for a few days. I was sitting in the living room with Abby reading a book to her.

"Mommy, have you heard from Sawyer? Is her hunting trip going okay?" Abby asked me

"I talked to her this morning. Everything is going great with her hunt." I answered.

"That's good," she said. "Keep reading about Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"As you wish, sweetheart," I answered her.

I continued to read to Abby when the guys came into the house. Dean came and sat next to me and kissed me.

"Ew!" Abby said pushing Dean away from me. "That's why mommy has a baby inside. No more kissing. No more kissing!"

"Yes kissing," Dean said, pulling me close to me.

Abby got up and then moved in between Dean and me. "There," she said, crossing her arms. "Stay there."

Dean and I exchanged glances when Bobby started going through the mail. Sam was sitting in the big grandfather chair reading up on how to bind Death.

Bobby opened a big envelope, finding a piece of paper inside. He shook his head. "It's from Crowley," Bobby said.

"Well, who feels like hog-tying death tonight?" Dean asked.

"Old age is overrated anyhow." Bobby agreed.

"Kell, you and Abby head out to the cabin. I don't want you, Abby, or the baby involved with this," Dean said turning to me.

For once I agreed with him. "We are all packed. I figured we would be shipped out for this," I answered.

Abby ran to Bobby and he picked her up. "Pops, you are going to come home to us right?" she asked.

"I will always come back," he answered.

I smiled at her and turned to Dean. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. "You better come back to me, Winchester," I said in a stern voice. "I don't want to raise these kids without you."

"I don't want that either," he answered, kissing me deeply.

I grabbed our bags and took them out to the car. "Dad, do you want me to take the dogs with me?" I asked.

"Yes, the more protection the better," he said, taking me into his arms and hugging me. "I love you, sweetheart. Be safe."

"That goes for you lot too," I said. "Be safe and be smart." I kissed Bobby and turned to take Abby out of Sam's arms.

"Love you, Sammy," I said.

"Love you, shorty," he said, kissing the top of my head and pulling us into a hug. "Take care of my niece and the little niece or nephew you've got growing inside of you."

"Will do," I answered.

I put Abby into her car seat and Peacemaker sat shotgun while Remington was laying in the back next to Abby. I shut the door and Dean pulled me into his arms.

"Kell, I love you. Be safe," he said, kissing me. Then getting down in front of me he lifted my shirt to show my stomach and he kissed it and whispered, "I love you too, little blob. Take care of mommy." He made eye contact with me and I pulled him up and kissed him.

"Damn, Winchester when did you become such a softy?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"Since you gave me kids," he said.

"I guess it comes with the territory," I said.

"Dean, it's time!" Bobby called from the porch.

I gave him one more hug and he kissed my head. "Call when you get there safe," he said.

"Will do," I said. I started the car and hit the road.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I drove away from my family. "Mommy, can you play my song?" Abby asked.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," I said, turning on the radio.

Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody was blaring and Abby sang at the top of her lungs, making me smile. We made it to the cabin by four in the morning, with Abby sound asleep. I called Dean to let them know we were safe, and he told me that Cas was gone, Leviathan were now in the water, and Sam was having hallucinations of Lucifer and the Cage. I called Sawyer and told her to come to the cabin after her hunt. I got Abby into her bed, the dogs were asleep in the living room and I passed out on the couch.

I didn't wake up until my phone rang the next day. It was Bobby.

"Kell, I need you to get out of there. I need you to go to Rufus's cabin. There has been an accident. The house is gone and Sam and Dean were hurt. We will meet you at Rufus's tomorrow."

"What?" I said, still half asleep. "I need that one more time, Bobby. I just woke up."

"We will all going to Rufus' cabin. Dean has a broken leg and Sam is all dopey. The house is gone, Kell. We will be at the cabin tomorrow. You need to get out of there and call Sawyer and tell her to get."

"Oh my God…" I said putting my hand over my mouth. I was in my own thoughts when Bobby's voice pulled me back.

"Kelly, I need you sharp. Get everything ready and head out!" he said.

"Yes, sir," I answered, feeling like a small child, but got the cabin packed up again.

I hung up the phone and got Abby packed into the car. I started driving when I called Sawyer to tell her not to come to Bobby's cabin and to head to Rufus's cabin in Whitefish, Montana. Abby and I pulled up to the cabin at 12:30. I got her to sleep on the sofa with the dogs asleep on the floor. I went down to the basement and made it into a room for all of us girls. I was putting Abby in her bed when I heard a car pull up. I grabbed my gun and walked up the stairs.

It was Bobby and the guys. It was about 2:30 in the morning. I ran out to the car and opened the passenger side door and helped Dean get out. I got him into the cabin and sat him on the sofa. Bobby got Sam in and it felt good to have almost everyone back.

Sawyer got back three days later from her hunt and we all decided to stay local for a while. It was nice to have our family in the same house if only for a little while.

We spent the next three weeks cooped up in the cabin. We were all getting stir crazy. The cabin could only get a handful of channels that came in clear, the best one being a Spanish channel that had an amazing soap opera that Dean, Bobby, and I couldn't get enough of. Dean and I were sitting on the sofa with Abby in between us watching it when Bobby and Sawyer came in from a milk run.

"Dude... Ricardo," Dean said to Bobby.

"What happened?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Suicidio," I answered.

"Adiós, ese," Bobby said. Abby climbed off of the sofa and went over to Bobby putting her hands up. He picked her up and smiled at her. "Well, this ought to cheer you up." Bobby threw the keys to the Impala to Dean.

"My baby! Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive again," Dean said, tapping his leg cast.

"Only a little while longer, babe," I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. We turned our attention back to the TV.

"So how is it out there?" Sawyer asked, sitting next to Sam at the table.

"Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at that hospital," Bobby answered, still holding Abby.

"Yeah, and don't forget tried to kill us at your place," Dean said.

"Well, consensus is they're, um, they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk. And nothing can kill 'em," Sawyer said from the table.

"Good times. Anything else?" I said, looking over at Sawyer.

"Yep. They bleed black goo," she answered.

"Like that stuff that came out of Cas – those things from Purgatory. Uh... Leviathan?" Sam said.

"Yep," Sawyer answered.

"What about those chompers that you and the sheriff saw at the hospital? They still making spleenburgers?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Yeah, made some calls. That doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto, a nurse and some administrator," he answered.

Sam started to space out and stare off into the distance. Abby noticed and climbed into his lap and put her hands on his cheeks. "Unca Sam, We are here. We are real," she whispered. "He isn't here. Come back, we are going to celebrate my birthday. Tomorrow I am going to be four."

Dean's voice pulled me back into the conversation that he and Bobby were having. "So they could be at any hospital in America?" he said.

"Yeah," Bobby answered.

"What do you think, Sammy? Sammy? Sam." Dean said looking over at Abby and Sam.

Abby was still trying to get his attention and Sam was still staring into space.

"Hey, ground control! Sam!" Dean yelled.

Abby grabbed Sam's left hand and pressed hard on the scar that was healed and he looked at her and smiled at her then looked at us.

"Yeah. What? I'm – I'm right here," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he answered.

Abby hugged him. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am, kiddo," he answered her.

There was a long pause while Bobby, Dean, and I exchanged looks.

"Good. Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so…" Bobby said.

"What about this place? Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?" Dean asked.

"C-rations and dust. I don't think he'd been here in years. So, I got to go round up my old library," Bobby answered.

"I thought you said most of those books were one-of-a-kind?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That's why he stashed copies all over the place," I answered for Bobby, remembering that he had me go around stashing books for him when I was younger. I had always thought he was paranoid for having me do it but now I thought he was a genius.

"Okay, good," Dean said, pulling me closer to him and rubbing circles on my stomach. I wasn't even showing yet and he was acting like I was already extremely pregnant. "Um... Hey, uh, two-legs," he said to Sam. "We're fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?"

"Sure. Yeah," Sam said, handing Abby to us.

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. "Be careful with her, would you?"

"And, unca Sam?" Abby said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Pie," she and Dean said together.

"Obviously," he answered, leaving the cabin.

"So?" Dean asked Bobby and me.

"So what?" Bobby asked.

"Before you bail again – 'Girl, Interrupted' over there. Any thoughts?" Dean asked.

"Looks to me like he's doing better," Bobby answered.

"Better? What do you mean, better? You just saw him!" I said, looking at Bobby.

"Saw him check out once. That's progress." Bobby asked.

"You're kidding!" Dean said.

"Look, seems to me that Sam's head ain't no different than your leg. People heal on a curve," Bobby explained.

"Not diff– Bobby, I get this thing off in five days, I'm golden. Sam's not a curve. He's a frickin' time bomb," Dean said.

Abby was starting to get upset and tired so I got up and took her down to take a nap. When I came back Bobby and Sawyer were gone and Dean was on the couch, still watching the soap opera. I sat down and cuddled next to him. We had been sitting there for about an hour when Sam came back with a bag of food and put it on the table. Dean reached for it and started to go through the bag.

"Ah, thank you," Dean said.

"Yep," Sam answered, walking to the table and sitting down. "Where are Bobby and Sawyer? They take off?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, looking at Dean who was going through the bag of food. Then I turned to Sam. "Hey, Sam, how you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Kell," he said, smiling at me.

"I mean, you still, you know…" I started. I had noticed that Sam was struggling with his visions and today wasn't the first time I had seen him space and it was starting to worry me.

"Yeah, no, I – I know what you mean. Yeah, I'm – I'm still seeing crap that's not real. But, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I can tell the difference," he answered.

"Think it's getting better?" Dean asked, looking up from the bag of food.

"Honestly? Uh... I don't know. I just know I'm managing it, so... So don't worry, you two." At that moment Abby walked up the stairs and saw that Sam was back. She ran to Sam and smiled.

"Where's the pie?" she asked, looking up with so much hope in her eyes.

"I am going to echo my daughter. Where's the pie?" Dean asked pulling out a round birthday cake.

"I got cake. It's close enough, right?" Sam said, picking up Abby and walking over to hand her to me.

"No," she answered flatly. "Tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted pie."

"Abby, I will go to the store tomorrow to get you your pie and remember, we are making burgers for your special day," I said giving her a smile.

"Okay," she answered.

The rest of the day was easy. Nothing out of the ordinary. We ate dinner and I put Abby to bed. Dean passed out on the sofa and Sam was still reading when I decided to head to bed.

"Goodnight, Sammy," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Night, shorty," he answered.

I passed out on my cot and slept until I heard Dean yelling for me. I looked at the alarm clock and it was only 3:30.

"Kell! Kell! Kell!" His voice was booming through the cabin.

"I'm coming," I answered, walking up the stairs with Abby who was also startled awake. "What's going on?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Sam's gone. He left a note," he said, handing me a small piece of paper that said, 'Back in a few days. I'm fine. Sam'

"Oh my God… What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well my plan is to get the cast-off and I am going to go after him," he answered, standing up and hobbling over to the table where his phone was and he called Bobby. "Other shoe!" he said angrily into the phone.

"Let's get you back to bed, baby girl," I said to Abby.

Abby put her head on my shoulder and started to nod off. She fell right back to sleep and I put her back to bed and went right back upstairs.

"Straight to voicemail. He turned his GPS off, too," Dean said into the phone. "And he took my car!" Dean was pissed.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't panic," I said.

"Too late!" he said to me. Bobby must have heard me and told Dean to put him on speaker.

"Look, he says he's okay, so give it a couple of days. Just till you get the cast-off, then hunt him down. Till then, we'll just keep calling," Bobby said.

"All right," Dean said. He had an angle grinder in his hand.

"Dean, don't you dare. Your leg isn't ready yet," I said.

"I don't care. I need to go get Sam and my baby," he said.

"Whatever, I will let you be an idiot. Take my car to get him back," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"You're goin' down," Dean said, turning on the angle grinder and cutting into his cast.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. When Dean got the cast off he took a shower and then got ready to head out to get Sam back. Dean leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. "Tell Abby I'm sorry. But I had to go get Sam. I might not be back for her birthday," he said.

"Three," I said.

"Three what?" he asked.

"This is her third birthday without you… I hope it's the last one that she doesn't have you here for," I said.

"I wish I could be here for it. But I have to go get Sammy," he answered, giving me sad eyes.

"I know you do. Just don't do anything rash," I said

He pulled me into a hug. "Babe, I hated to miss her birthdays I will make it up to her as soon as I can," he said.

"Okay, Winchester. Go get your brother and bring him home," I said, pushing him away.

He winked at me and left.

By mid-morning Bobby and Sawyer were back and I went to the store to get a pie and things to make burgers. I also went to the store and grabbed Abby her birthday present - the box set of Harry Potter, since we'd left our other copies at the house and she was dying to read them again. When I got back, Abby was playing with Peacemaker and a slingshot that I could only assume was from Bobby.

"Mommy! Look what Pops got me!" she yelled to me.

"That is great, sweetheart," I said. "Just don't break any windows, okay?"

"I'll be careful," she said.

"Guess what I got?" I asked.

"Pie!?" she asked excitedly.

"Your favorite," I answered, walking into the front door. "Baby girl, today is your day. We are going to celebrate and have a great time with the family and when Sam and Dean get back we will have an even bigger party," I said.

"It's okay, mommy," she said.

The rest of the day was fun for Abby. Bobby got a call from Dean. He said that they were in Bozeman and that they would be back in a few days. When I put Abby to bed Dean called.

"Hey, babe. Is Abby still awake?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," I said.

"Good. Can I talk to the birthday girl?"

"You know you don't have to ask," I answered. "Abby, Daddy is on the phone."

"Daddy!" she yelled, and I handed her the phone. "Hi, Daddy! When are you and unca Sam coming back?" she asked. "In two days. Okay… It was good, I got a new gun that looks like mommy's, I got a slingshot, and mommy got me books." I smiled at her and I could tell she was getting tired.

"Say goodbye to Daddy," I said, "It's time for this little pollywog to go to bed."

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "I love you, Daddy. I gotta go to bed." She handed me the phone and kissed me goodnight. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, baby girl," I said, kissing her.

I put the phone to my ear and started to walk up the stairs. "Thank you for calling, by the way."

"I didn't want to miss this birthday, so I did the next best thing. I feel bad for missing out but I am glad I got to talk to her before her day was over," he said.

"Me too. Dean, you are a good dad to that little girl you know that?" I asked.

"I try, but it's all on you that she is the amazing girl that she is."

"Thank you, Dean," I said. "I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, babe." I hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa next to Sawyer.

"Can life get much worse?" She asked me as she watched TV.

"Well it could be the end of the world as we know it and you could be expecting a child," I said, giving her my best bitch face.

"You're right, that would make it so much worse," she said.

"Well, with all this going on, let's all agree that shit just went sideways in the most colossal way," I said. "I just hope we can get out of this mess all in one piece."

"Me too," she said. "Me too."


	42. Time for a Wedding

The months flew by, with so much happening. I stayed at Rufus's cabin with Abby, keeping up on research and lore, trying to keep life normal for her. Sawyer was hunting more on her own since she turned 18. It was awesome to see her become an amazing, independent hunter. Dean and Sam had been hunting. They dealt with the Egyptian God, Osiris, who captured Dean and tried to kill him with Jo's ghost. Then there was a crazy set of Witches who were killing townspeople. The Leviathans cloned themselves as Dean and Sam and started killing innocent people, and most recently, there was a town that was haunted by a psychic ghost that was killing other psychics in town.

I had just found out that I was going to have a baby boy and I was about to tell Dean but I hadn't come up with the best way to let him know. He and Sam were in Vegas on their annual trip that they had been on the past seven years, minus two - the first when Dean was in Hell, and the second where Dean was with Lisa.

"Sawyer and I are heading out to take out a nest of vampires in Oregon. We'll be back in a week or so," Bobby said as Sawyer came up the stairs of the basement.

"Are you going to be okay without me for the week?" Sawyer asked. She had been helping me so much. This little boy was trying to kill me. I was sick and I felt like I was dying most days.

"I've been getting better this week. I will be fine. Bobby needs you," I said, smiling.

"Alright, as long as you're sure you and Abby will be okay," she said.

"We'll be fine," I said. "It's not my first rodeo." Putting my hands on my stomach. "He is going to be a challenging little one."

"He'll be worth it when he gets here," Bobby said, kissing me on the head. "Let's hit the road, Sawyer," he said.

They were gone for a few days, and everything was fine when I got a call from Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. How is Vegas?" I asked.

"It's great, Kell. Can you and Abby get here by tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, but I thought that this trip was just a guys trip. You really want the two of us there to crash it?"

"Yes, I'd love to have you and my little pickle here. I need you to be at 'A Little White Chapel' on the strip," he said.

"Sammy, I am 7 months pregnant and you want me to come to Vegas with my 4-year-old and go to 'A Little White Chapel'? You know that there are about 1000 or more 'Little White Chapels' in Vegas, right?" I asked.

"I know, Kell. But we need you. It's the one on Las Vegas Blvd," he said.

"What do I need to bring?" I asked.

"Bring a dress for you - the pretty black one you were wearing three weeks ago when Dean took you out to dinner. And have Abby in the cute one from Easter," he said.

"Fine, Sam. I'll pack and then hit the road." I walked into the basement to get Abby.

"Thanks, Kell! I appreciate you coming!" he said, excitedly. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sammy," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Abby, Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We are going on a trip," I said, waking her up.

"Why, mommy?"

"Uncle Sam and Daddy need our help," I answered.

"Sweet, let's go!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, you are so your father's child," I said, getting her dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. We would change when we got there.

The drive was nice and we made great time. I got dressed and then got Abby into her dress. I was putting on my makeup when Dean drove up.

"Daddy!" Abby yelled.

"Perfect," I said getting out of the car.

"What are you doing here," Dean asked.

"Sam called me and said to be here," I answered.

"Well, you two stay behind me. We are going in blind I guess," he said.

We all walked into the chapel. Dean had his gun drawn and Abby and I were behind him holding hands. The Door opened and it made me jump. Dean had his gun pointed at Sam, who walked through the door.

"Dean. It's okay. You won't need that. Come on, " Sam said with a smile. "Kelly, Abby, good. I am so glad you made it!"

He pulled us through the chapel and stood at the altar. There were two other people in the chapel - an older woman and man. The woman was reading a book while the man was doing a crossword from the newspaper.

"I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap," Dean said.

"You got to – come here," Sam said, moving Dean and putting a pink flower on his jacket. "All right. Now…" Sam turned to me and Abby. "Kell, Abby, stand right here," he said, moving us across from where he and Dean were. I was beyond confused. He handed Abby a single pink flower just like Dean's.

"Sam, what the hell?" I asked, confused, gesturing to the chapel.

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty," he said, gesturing to the flowers.

"And… the get-up…" I started but Dean cut me off.

"All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we – uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" Dean asked.

"No. Nothing like that. All right, um... So, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter." Sam said, looking in between Dean and me. "I'm in love. And I'm getting married."

Dean and I were shocked. I looked at Sam but I couldn't open my mouth or make my brain to work to form a sentence.

"Say something, like, uh, like, 'Congratulations,' for example," Sam said.

Dean and I were dumbfounded but lucky for us we had an extremely smart 4-year-old. "What? Are you crazy?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, mouth agape.

At that moment, the Bridal Chorus started to play and a woman in a wedding dress and veil entered the room and walked into the chapel.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

She stopped in front of Sam and he lifted the veil, and who was under the veil, but Becky.

"Becky?" Dean and I said together.

"Dean, Kelly, sweet little Abigail, I so glad you're here," she said, smiling at us. "Abby, I'm going to be your aunty," putting out her hand on Abby's cheek.

That pissed Abby off and she dropped her flower and bit Becky's arm. "NO!" she yelled and she hid behind me.

"Abigail!" I scolded her, then pulled her into my arms. I watched in horror as Sam and Becky got married. The ceremony was over and Becky and Sam were waiting to pay.

"Shouldn't she ask for my permission or something?" Dean asked.

I was still in shock when Abby wanted me to hold her so I picked her up and held her on my hip. It was as if I was watching a car accident in slow motion and I couldn't look away.

"Y-you want her to ask for my hand?" Sam asked Dean, laughing slightly.

"How in the – How did this happen?" I asked, finding my voice.

"Short version? We – we – we met. We ate and – and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are." Sam said.

"Yeah, I-I guess we're all caught up. That's – okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average lifespan of your hookups?" Dean stated.

"Yeah, but—" Sam started, then Becky chimed in.

"But if anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes," she said, smiling.

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean said.

"Dean, look, it's simple. If- if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it – now, today, uh, period," Sam said.

"Okay, 'Dead Poets Society.' Fine," I said, then I turned to Becky. "No offense." Then I turned back to Sam. "Did you make sure she's even really—"

Becky cut me off. "Salt, holy water, everything. See?" She said holding out her arm. "Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother," she said to Dean.

"Ah," Dean said, looking at me.

"That's it," Becky said as a man came up and handed the bill to Becky.

"The bill," he said.

"I got it. You all do your family thing," she said, walking away.

"Really?! Superfan ninety-nine?!" I said, handing Abby to Dean.

"Kelly, look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you guys do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick," Sam answered smiling.

I made a face and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Okay, um, what are you trying to say?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it." Dean answered.

"Dean, you're paranoid," Sam said.

"And you're in love?! It's been four days, man!" Dean said.

"You know what, Dean? You know what, Kell? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Why don't you guys try and wrap your heads around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call?" Sam said, giving Dean a clap on the shoulder and putting his hand on my shoulder.

Becky walked up and she was tweeting on her phone "First official Tweet as Mrs. Becky Rosen-Winchester!" she said as she typed on her phone.

Dean, Abby, and I were left in the chapel when the man walked up to us. "Are you two next?" he asked.

"Not today, thank you," I said, still slightly in shock with what was going on.

"Maybe swearing will help," Abby said, looking at me.

"Well shit," Dean said, walking out of the chapel.

"See, I told you," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at my little girl.

We got to the parking lot and Dean called Bobby. He didn't answer so he left a message. "Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I'm headed to Delaware with Kelly and Abby to do a little snoopin' around. Sam is there with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. Call me." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"We got this, Dean. Let's head out. It's going to take us two days to get there."

"Let's hit the road," he said kissing me.

Abby passed out as we drove through the night. We continued to drive until we made it to Delaware. Dean and I met up at the Target in town and we got a waffle iron for Sam and Becky. I left my car in the Target parking lot and headed to Becky's apartment. Dean was holding the waffle iron I had insisted on getting a red ribbon for it and it was topping the unwrapped box. We all walked up the stairs to Becky's apartment. Abby was holding my hand and she looked at me.

"Mommy, I don't like Becky. Do I have to call her aunty?" she asked.

"I don't like her either, baby girl. No, you can just call her Becky," I said, smiling at her. "But don't bite her. It's rude."

"But, Kell, that was funny," Dean said, sounding proud of Abby.

"Dean," I scolded, giving him a bitch face that would put Sam to shame.

"I won't bite her, mommy. I promise," she said. "Teeth are for food not to bite people."

"Good girl," I said as we made it to Becky's door.

It took a moment after Dean's knock, but eventually, Sam opened the door. "This is us being supportive. Congratulations to you and the missus." Dean said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh…" Dean said mimicking what a waffle iron does. "I actually don't know how to use it. It was Kelly's idea. Are we good?" he asked, handing Sam the waffle iron.

Sam just smiled and nodded at us. We all walked in and Sam took Abby into his arms. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Good, 'cause I have been sniffing a case in this town," Dean said. We had found out some information on people in town.

"The score is... Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his face was the catcher's mitt. What do you think, Sam?" I asked.

"Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls," Becky said from the other room.

We walked into the pink bedroom. It made me want to puke. There was a board on the wall that had research on it and I was in shock all over again.

"Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad Day at Black Rock,' but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet," she continued.

"You're working this case... together?" Dean asked sounding hurt.

"Yeah. I know. Right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off," Sam said, bouncing Abby in his arms, but she was starting to get upset so he put her down and walked over to me.

"All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe me, we will find out," I said, taking a step toward Becky.

"Kelly, that's...my wife you're talking to," Sam said.

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!" I said.

"How am I not?" he asked.

"You married Becky Rosen!" Dean said. His voice getting louder and more upset.

"What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just – I don't know – happy?" Becky said crossing her arms across her chest. "Kelly, you are just jealous that I am now a Winchester and you aren't."

My eyebrows shot up and I took a deep breath. Even if I was pregnant I could kick her ass. Dean didn't let me speak my mind and say something that I would regret.

"Come on, Sam! Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?" Dean said

"You know what, Dean? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours," Sam answered.

"Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick," I said, turning my back on Sam, taking Abby with me.

Dean echoed me and Sam challenged him. "You know, I went after her, Dean. Maybe that's what's bugging you – that I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore."

I picked Abby up and walked out the apartment, Dean right behind me. And as we made it to the car Dean called Bobby.

"I don't want another hunter, Bobby. Why can't you do it?" Dean asked as he got into the car.

I buckled Abby into her car seat as Dean started the car.

"Ugh! Fine. What's his name?" Dean asked.

I got into the front seat and waited for Dean to get in. "Who are we meeting?" I asked. "I can help with this hunt. I still have two months until I am due."

"Babe, I know. But I want to keep you safe, and that means that we need to get back up." He said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Even if I hate the idea."

"Thank you, Dean. But you still didn't answer my question. Who are we meeting?" I asked with a smile.

"Bobby said that he is sending a guy named Garth."

"Oh no," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Garth?" Abby asked. "We get to see Garth!" Abby said excitedly.

"You know this guy?" he asked me.

"Yes, I've had to get him out of so many binds it's ridiculous," I said. "He was also my shadow when I was little. His parents would drop him off at Bobby's sometimes."

"I like Garth, he makes me laugh," Abby said. "He was at my birthday party and we played games together. He's so nice."

"Well, I've got the approval of my 4-year-old. Yet mama is a little uneasy," he said with a smile. "Well, as long as he is helpful I won't complain about an extra set of hands."

We pulled up to the restaurant and I took Abby's hand. We walked in and Abby said she had to go to the bathroom. When we came out Dean was sitting at a table with Garth.

"Garth!" Abby yelled as she ran to the table.

"Abigail." He said as he put down his newspaper and pulling her into his lap. "Kelly, I didn't know you were expecting. Congratulations. Who is the dad?" he asked, giving me a hug.

"Well, he's sitting right here." I gestured to Dean.

"Good on you, Dean. I always had a crush on Kell when we were kids. But she would just brush me off." Garth said to Dean.

Dean just smiled and gave me a sympathetic look. "Thanks, Garth," Dean said, taking my hand and having me sit next to him.

"I assume Bobby filled you in on the road," I said to Garth, getting him to be on topic.

"He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory with Sawyer. She is doing great." Garth said to me. Then turning to Dean. "Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones." Garth said.

Dean put a newspaper on the table. "Think I found a case. Check the headline," Dean said, getting into the job.

But Garth pulled out his newspaper again with Abby still on his lap. "First things first," he said, turning to the Funnies and showing Abby the comics. "Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy!" he said laughing and making Abby laugh as well.

We finished talking to Garth, then we picked up my car and headed to a motel. I was tired so Abby and I stayed while Dean and Garth headed to do an interview with someone they thought was in trouble. Abby and I passed out and slept until Dean and Garth came back to the hotel.

"Kell? Wake up, we got some news," Dean said.

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, it's a crossroad demon. But he is cashing in early," Dean said.

I looked over and saw Garth holding Abby. She was smiling and giggling at me

That woke me up immediately. "We need to get to Becky and Sam," I said.

"Kell, no. You need to stay here with Abby. I will come back after we get back from Becky's apartment," Dean said.

"What? No! I am going to help," I said, getting upset.

"Hey, calm down, babe," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Dean. I want to help get Sam out of this mess. I can handle myself," I said.

"Kelly. No. Abby can't come. You need to stay here with her. I will be back soon," Dean said.

"Fine…" I said, looking down and taking Abby from Garth.

Dean and Garth left and I started to cry. I felt like I was useless, that I couldn't do anything to help get Sam back.

Abby put her hands on my cheeks. "Mommy, don't cry," she said. "I'm here and we have little B in your tummy." She moved her hands to my stomach.

At that moment the baby started to kick and move in my belly. It made me smile and I pulled Abby into a hug. "Abby, I'm sorry. I'm just sad right now." I kissed the side of her head.

"Why?" she asked, pulling away from me to look me in the eyes.

"Abigail, I love you and your little brother. But I feel so helpless and useless. When all I want to do is help my family," I said.

My little 4-year-old girl took my hands in hers,"Mommy, you are amazing. You help me all the time. You are taking care of baby Bobby in your tummy. And you love Daddy, Unca Sam, pops, Sawyer, Baby B, and me," she said. "It's okay to be sad, Mommy. But, you should know that you are not useless or helpless. I will help take care of you."

"Thank you, baby girl. How are you so smart?" I asked as happy tears started to roll down my face.

"I learned it from you," she said, kissing me. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," I said. "Let's go get dinner. How about Chinese?"

"I love Chinese!" she said excitedly. "Can we also watch a movie?"

"Of course! What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Ghostbusters!" she yelled.

"Ok, we will do Ghostbusters and Chinese," I said smiling.

I ordered the food and found the movie on demand and we sat down and enjoyed the night. We crashed during the movie with all the food on the bed. I woke up to the sound of people trying to get into the hotel room. I heard three voices coming into the room, and then saw Dean, Sam, and Garth.

"Shhhh," I said putting my finger over my lips. "She is out." I stood up and walked over to them. "How was the demon?" I asked.

"Crowley fixed everything," Dean said.

"Well, that SOB is good for something," I said.

We all crashed in the room to get a little rest before we had to drive back to Montana. We had a little bit more to do with Sam and Becky. We headed for the apartment and Sam and Becky signed their annulment.

"It... it wasn't all bad, right?" Becky asked with hope in her eyes.

Sam looked unamused at her "Okay, y-you did save my life, and for that, thanks," he said.

"So, I'll see you again?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably not," he answered.

Becky looked deflated and sad then Sam spoke up. "Becky, look. You're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got... a lot of... e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you."

At that moment Becky looked over at Garth.

Garth fixed his hair and straightened up.

"No. No," I said, looking at him.

We all left and Sam and Dean leaned on the blue Dodge, Garth stood near his car and I held Abby on my hip, watching.

"Well, buddy, I gotta say, man – you, uh... you don't suck," Dean said, patting Garth's shoulder.

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well…" Garth said, pulling Dean into a hug.

"Oh. Yeah. All right, that's – thank you," Dean said, awkwardly.

I turned and hugged Garth. "Bye, Garth. Stay out of trouble. Please," I said.

"I'll try," he said to me with a smile.

"Take care," Dean said then he turned to Sam. "Wow."

"Aww, you made a fwiend," Sam said to Dean teasing.

"Uh-uh," Dean answered pulling me over to stand next to him.

"Look, guys, uh... When I was all dosed up, I-I said some crap," Sam said to us.

"Oh, you mean, she – she wasn't your soulmate?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. I mean, I do need you watching my back. Obviously," Sam said.

"Yeah, when, uh, crazy groupies attack," I said, teasing Sam.

"You know what I mean," Sam said.

"You know, I gotta say, man... For a whack-job, you really pulled it together." Dean said

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me. Look, don't be too impressed, man. It's still a Denver scramble up here. I just know my way around the plate now," Sam said.

"I'm just saying. It's stupid to think that you need me around all the time. You're a grown-up," Dean said.

"Right," Sam said.

"You're a hike-in-the-desert, hippie-douche grown-up," Dean said, making me laugh.

"Dude, I was camping. You camp," Sam said, making fun of Dean.

"Yeah, whatever. Hippie," Dean answered.

"Hey, guys do you want to know what the baby is?" I asked before we hit the road.

"You found out, and you haven't told me?" Dean asked.

"Dean Winchester, you were saving the world. I am carrying your baby. I can do this," I said. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Damn it, woman, tell me," Dean said with excitement.

"Well, we are having a little… sweet… strong… baby… boy." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"We are having a boy!" he yelled. "We are having a boy!" He got down in front of me and kissed my belly.

"Congratulations, Guys!" Sam said happily.

Abby was jumping up and down excited that everyone was happy. "Baby BJ is going to be so much fun to have around," she said.

Dean looked at her with a confused look. "Abby, what did you say?" he asked her.

"BJ. Bobby John. Mommy said that that was his name," she answered.

"Really?" he said, looking up at me. I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Kell. Thank you. Thank you. That is the perfect name for our son," he said, kissing me.

I smiled at him as he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.

"We need to head back to Bobby's - we still need to save the world," Sam said.

"Sam, you're driving. I'm going in Kelly's car," Dean answered, never taking his eyes off mine. There were so much joy and happiness in his eyes, I hoped it would stay that way. But with our line of work, it wouldn't last long.

Sam agreed and we hit the road. Dean drove my car and he held my hand the whole drive back to the cabin.


	43. How to Win Friends and Influence Monster

We had been sitting still for too long, so for the past month, we had been moving around. This week we were in Hammonton, New Jersey. It was a hell of a time being 8 months pregnant, my 4-year-old had been sick for about 2 weeks. Lucky for me, I had help from Sawyer.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were working on finding another job. They found a job that was right up our alley. We found an old house that no one was using and set up camp. Dean and Sam went down to the basement to turn on the power, while I held Abby. It was getting harder to hold her while I was pregnant, but while she was sick I was giving her everything because of how sick she was. The boys were still down in the basement as the lights came on and I looked around the empty dingy house.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" I said as Sam and Dean came into the room.

"Yeah. Well, Motel 6 just ain't leavin the light on anymore," Sam said, taking Abby into his arms to try to comfort her as she cried in her sleep.

"Well, I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's Bible on this. Everybody's out to get you - paranoia is just plain common sense," Bobby said.

The room was quiet for a moment, no one wanting to bring up just how crappy our lives were. Then I broke the silence. "Weeks, guys. Weeks. We've been living with cold showers, cold Hot Pockets, cold freaking everything. I mean, this is the bottom that we're living in. You guys get that, right?" I said, putting my hands on my face as I sat at the kitchen table.

"How many big mouths are out there, running card traces, like Chet, or hunting us down God knows what ways? No, now's not the time to be laying our bed rolls out on the grid. Not if we can help it," Bobby said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Sawyer sat next to me. Everyone was on edge wanting to kill the leviathans and also saving the world yet again was not easy. At that moment the lights went out I let out a groan and put my head on the table. Sawyer turned on a battery-powered lamp.

"That's just great. This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap. We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere, and we're on our third 'The World's Screwed' issue in, what, three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already," Dean said.

"Someone's got to do it," Sam said.

"What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?" Dean asked.

"You think the world wants to end?" Sam asked handing Abby to Sawyer.

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pens away each year that, yeah, the whole enchilada woulda offed itself already." He said

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head," Bobby said.

Dean walked over to the cooler pulled out a beer, kissed the side of my head, and took Abby over to the sofa where he lay down with her.

"So, what's the guff?" Bobby asked as he and Sam sat at the table across from Sawyer and me.

"Well, uh, there've been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens - a strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it," Sam said handing Bobby a newspaper article that said 'Jersey Devil Reported!' Bobby slid it to me.

"The Jersey Devil? I thought that was just local tall-tale crap," I said, looking across the table.

"The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, others horns, a...a tail," Sam explained, "And, uh, oh yeah, a horse's head."

I looked at Sam with wide eyes he showed me a picture of what people were saying they had seen. I picked up one and it made me smile.

"Of course, the sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head," I said with a little laugh.

"Sounds kind of mixed up," Bobby said.

"Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot," Sawyer said smiling at me and we both exchanged glances.

"Well, mixed up or not, it sounds like it might just have a body count," Sam said, handing Bobby another newspaper article.

"'Camping high season harshed by human burrito?'" Bobby said, reading the title out loud.

"Yeah. Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive right through his sleeping bag. His wife hasn't been seen, either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers - get this - are saying it's a rogue bear," Sam explained.

"Yeah, of course, when was the last time you saw a bear string up its own piñata?" Sawyer asked.

"Something's out there in the woods. Hey, we're going honest to goodness wilderness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while," Bobby said with excitement.

"Okay, Davey Crockett, well, safari's gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit-and-tie dance. We'll make sure this is not just some backwoods crackhead who likes to roll glampers." Dean said from the sofa.

"What the hell's a glamper?" Bobby asked.

"Kelly?" Dean said.

"High-end camper. TV, A.C., Wi-Fi. Back to nature, zero inconvenience," I explained.

"That's idiotic," Bobby said.

"Yeah. Some people just don't know how to live," Sam said with a laugh.

The next day the guys went to go talk to the park ranger and Bobby and Sawyer went to the coroner's office to examine the body. Abby was much better today so she and I headed to the local Biggerson's to get food. We were sitting there waiting to meet up with everyone. Sam and Dean met the ranger at Biggerson's as well so we stayed away from their table just so that we wouldn't draw attention to them.

Abby was coloring in a coloring book that I had brought for her to play with. She was always drawing pictures for the baby. She also always wanted to be close to me so she was sitting on the same side of the booth that I was. About 15 minutes into the meeting that Sam and Dean were having, Bobby and Sawyer, walked in dressed in suits as well. Sam and Dean ended the meeting and walked over to Bobby and Sawyer. I sent a text to Sawyer to come over to the table. She walked over and Bobby, Sam, and Dean followed. The waiter in our section was a total douchewad.

"Hey! Uh, Brandon. Can we get some extra menus?" Dean asked.

"Hey, uh, douchewad, go ask the hostess; she will get them for you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?" Brandon asked.

"Do you want to look like a hostess?" Dean asked.

Brandon walked away to the kitchen.

"That didn't really make sense, what you... said," Sawyer said to Dean.

"What was that?" Dean said looking at us.

"Let's just hope that he goes on break before we get our food," Bobby said.

It was not our lucky day because Brandon came back in an even worse mood while we ordered our food. When he came back he put our food in front of us.

"Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to Big Bird." He said to Sam "TDK Slammer to Ken Doll." He said putting it down in front of Dean. "Another Sidewinder soup and salad combo for Baby Mama," he said, putting the plate down in front of me. "Kids grilled cheese for Skipper," he said, addressing Abby. "The Biggerson's Burger special for the OC reject, " to Sawyer, "and a little heart-smart for creepy uncle," setting down Bobby's plate.

"What is your problem?" Dean said, getting upset.

"You are my problem!" Brandon yelled, walking away from the table.

"Oh, Brandon's got his flare all up in a bunch," Bobby said.

"He is an ass," Abby said.

"Abigail!" I scolded.

"But, Mom, the bad words help," she said.

I just shook my head and started to eat my food.

"Yeah. There goes his 18%," Sawyer said.

"Anyway, chief ranger - I don't think he believes in the Jersey Devil," Dean said.

"Oh, by the way, did he seem a little, uh, stoned to you?" Sam pointed out.

"Ranger Rick? Yeah. Definitely growing his own on the back 40 and smoking all the profits," Dean said.

I was helping Abby eat her food, only listening to half of the conversation.

"He did seem to think that there was something -" Sam asked.

"Oh, that is good sandwich," Dean said with a mouth full of his sandwich.

"What the hell did you get?" Bobby asked

"New Pepperjack Turducken Slammer - limited time only," Dean said, pointing out the advertisement on the table.

"Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other. Shouldn't play God like that," Bobby said.

"Hey, don't look at me sideways from that - that Chinese chicken geezer salad there, okay? This is awesome. Like the perfect storm of your top-three edible birds," Dean said.

"All right, anyways, um... The ranger did seem to think there was something out in Wharton Forest," Sam said.

"Well, then I'd say it's safari time," Bobby said.

Then from behind us, we heard arguing.

"She's big-boned!" a man yelled.

"Look at her! You're telling me she's not fat?" Brandon said.

"Hey," The manager said, stepping into the conversation.

"Up yours, Mike. Shove it right up yours!" Brandon yelled, taking off his apron and leaving the restaurant.

"Well, anyway, back to bigger and better things," Dean said, eating his sandwich.

We finished eating and we all headed back to the house. The guys went out to go find the thing killing people in the woods while Abby, Sawyer and I stayed at the house, played with the dogs, danced around while Abby sang. It was a nice afternoon. By the time the sun went down, we were sitting on the floor of the living room reading the 'Goblet of Fire'. Abby was almost asleep so I let her sleep as I continued to read and Sawyer rubbed circles on Abby's back.

When the guys pulled up, they came into the house with a body that they laid on the table in the kitchen. I followed them.

"Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong. That's for damn sure. Carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat," Bobby explained to me.

"But, it only took one bullet to bring it down," Sam said.

"And not even a silver bullet, just a bullet-bullet," Dean added.

At that moment the creature sat up and then stood on the table. All four of us pulled out our guns and opened fire on it unloading our clips into its body. It fell back onto the table. Abby started to cry in the other room and Sawyer came into the room with Abby in her arms, handing her to me.

"First one must have just stunned it," I said, then turned my attention to Abby.

"All right, well, let's check its hulk pants for some ID," Dean said, looking through the creature's pockets. He pulled out a wallet. "Oh, that is just gonna ruin the leather," he said. Sam took the wallet from him.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah, I feel great," he answered.

"Gerald Browder, uh, lived here in town, 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes... 235 pounds," Sam said, reading the driver's license.

"Whoa," Sawyer said looking at the creature who obviously didn't weigh 235 pounds.

"Well, apparently, he's lost a little pudge," I said handing a sleeping Abby back to Sawyer. "Can you get her back in her bed?"

"Sure thing," she answered, walking out of the room.

"Maybe it's a-a lap-band side effect," Dean said with a giggle.

But no one else did. I picked up a stick from the floor and poked in into one of the bullet wounds. It dripped gray goo. "What the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood," I said, looking at Sam and Bobby.

A half hour later, I was standing next to Bobby holding a bucket, looking into the open chest of Gerald.

"God! Its organs are swimming in the stuff." Bobby said.

"You guys getting hungry? I'm hungry," Dean said, but no one answered him.

We could hear Abby giggling with Sawyer. 'Thank God Sawyer is here.' I thought to myself.

"What's that?" Sam asked, looking into Gerald's body.

"His stomach. For a guy on a diet, Gerry here packed it in pretty good," Bobby said.

"That's human right there," I said with disgust.

"That's fresh Rick. Let's see. Plus... a pine cone? Pack of gum in the wrapper," Bobby said, putting it into the bucket.

"That's - that's older. Maybe like a - maybe Ranger Phil or the camper," Sam said as Bobby put more into the bucket.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Looks like a - yeah, that's a - that's a cat's head," I said, trying to not gag.

"A glamper or two is one thing, but you gotta be damn hungry to eat a cat's head," Bobby said.

"Mm-hmm," Sam said looking disgusted.

"Well, lookie here. I'm no Dr. Oz, but…" Bobby said pulling a large lumpy black thing out of the body. "I think that's his adrenal glands."

"Okay. And?" Sam asked.

"Meant to be the size of hotel bar soap... and bright orange," I said, looking at the thing that was now in my bucket.

"Oh my god! It smells so bad in here!" Sawyer said from the door with Abby on her hip. "Oh shit!" she said, turning.

Then a small voice said, "Oooo, Sawyer said 'Shit!'" Abby giggled.

We all rolled our eyes and I smirked, shaking my head gently.

"All right, that might help explain the strength. But whatever this thing is, it's not the Jersey Devil, but it sure as hell ain't Gerald Browder anymore." Sam said bringing the attention back to what was in front of us.

"Okay, guys, seriously. It's time for dinner?" Dean said, sounding like a child.

We burned the body and took care of the bucket of guts and nastiness. We ended up back at the Biggerson's. Dean was eating another turducken sandwich. Abby wanted french fries, but the rest of us just got coffee and tea. Sam had his laptop open, reading the New Jersey Police Missing Persons Agency website.

"Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed. Air-conditioning repairman," he said. "Missing person number three. Disappeared eight days ago."

"Well, that explains all the people who got eaten in the last eight days," I said.

"Yeah. Question is, what happened to him?" Sam asked.

Dean made a noise that was very inappropriate for someone eating a sandwich.

"Dean. Uh, so, what do you think?" I asked, looking at him.

His mouth was still full while he answered. "I'm not that worried about it."

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked.

"That's funny, right? I could give two shakes of a rat's ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else? Eh." he said, still eating his sandwich.

I looked around the restaurant and noticed that everyone was eating the same sandwich. Sam must have done the same thing and turned to Dean.

"Give me that," he said, taking Dean's sandwich.

"Whoa, whoa! Why?!" he asked, sounding upset.

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer, ain't there?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Sam said sniffing the sandwich and wincing.

We took the sandwich to go and the whole time Dean was complaining and whining about how he was hungry. Abby just laughed at him.

"Daddy is being funny," she said, smiling at him.

But no one in the car made a sound after that. We got to the house and put the sandwich on the table.

Dean leaned on the counter. "This is stupid. My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find."

Sam started to unwrap the sandwich.

"There's something wrong with you, Dean," I said, looking at him.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine! I - I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo?" he said. "I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back."

"Dude, you are completely stoned, just like Ranger Rick was," Sam said.

"Just like the dinner rush back at Biggerson's. And everybody's loving the Turducken," I said.

Gray goo bubbled out from the sandwich. "I think you pissed off my sandwich," Dean said getting off of the counter and coming closer to us. More goo bubbled out. "That - that's in me?" he asked.

"Ew!" Abby said, making a face.

"O-only half of it," Sawyer said. "If it makes you feel better."

"Does that snot look familiar?" Bobby asked.

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head... and is currently turning Dean into an idiot -" Sam said.

"I'm right here. Right here," Dean said. Abby walked over to him and pulled on his shirt. "Up, " she said. He did as she asked and held her in his arms.

"Is in the Turducken Slammer at Biggerson's," I said.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"It's in the meat," Bobby said. "Are you feeling okay Sawyer?" He asked remembering that she had a burger earlier today.

"I feel fine. It must just be in the Turducken sandwich."

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke," Dean said looking at the sandwich then looking at Abby in his arms.

The guys ended up going out to find out more information on where Biggerson's got their meat and Sawyer and I stayed at the house with Abby who was asleep yet again. Sawyer and I were sitting in the living room with the lamp in the middle of the floor in between us.

"How do you think he's doing?" I asked Sawyer.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at me.

"I mean, do you think he is alright? He sounds like he's giving up. He's not like he used to be," I said.

"Kelly, the man has saved the world so many times. He is tired and a little stressed. Give him some grace. He will be back to normal when life gets back to normal," she said.

"What is normal anymore?" I said shaking my head. "We don't know what normal is."

"You're right, but we are going to get through this and kick it in the ass, " she answered me.

"You want to know the sad part? Sometimes I wish I didn't have to do this anymore. I wish that I could hang up this life. I want to give Abby and BJ a life outside of the supernatural world. I wish you could be out of this life and go to school. To have a normal apple pie life," I said, feeling guilty.

"Kelly, it was never on you to get me out of this life. My parents raised me to be a hunter. Like Abby, my first gun was given to me when I was two - it's just the way life is. You are going to raise these two kids to be amazing hunters. Saving people. Being little badasses just like their mom and dad. I will help you along the way. You took me in. Gave me a home. Taught me how to hunt better, and if it weren't for you and Bobby I wouldn't be the hunter I am today. So I know you want to quit so that you can be 'normal' but if it weren't for you I-I would have been killed along time ago," she said, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Sawyer, you changed my life for the better. Without you, I would have gone crazy when Dean was with Lisa. You help Bobby with research as well as hunts. As well as helping with Abby giving her someone to look up to and love her more and more," I said, "Thank you for allowing me to step up and being your adopted mom."

"You're welcome. Just like Bobby always says, 'family don't end in blood'" she said with a smile.

That night we passed out and we were relaxed and enjoyed the next day. Peacemaker and Remington were bounding around the yard while Abby chased them. She was feeling much better now and it was great watching her run and play. I got a phone call from Dean later that afternoon.

"Babe, can you look into Dick Roman?" he asked.

"Why do you need to find info on Dick Roman?" I asked.

"Well, he is a Leviathan…"

"No shit. Great, they are everywhere," I said. "You got it. Sending information your way on the rise of Dick."

"Thanks, babe, " he said.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too."

I flipped open my laptop and looked up a video of Dick Roman. "Billionaire Dick Roman, seen here at a recent press conference, has been on the corporate-takeover warpath in the last several months and shows no signs of relenting," the news anchor said.

"I believe in good old American values, like unlimited growth. But it's like I always say - if you want to win, then you got to be the shark. And a shark's got to eat. Well, that's a great question. Yes, we have made new acquisitions. I don't believe in hostile takeovers. I believe in merging... and coming out on top," Roman said in a press conference.

"Whether at the helm of his America's Cup-winning yacht or one of his Fortune 500 companies, Roman has never shied away from the spotlight. Roman's record-breaking series of motivational seminars, "When in Rome," have outsold every other money-making program on the market. A vocal member of the NRA and a steadfast supporter of the second amendment, Roman has started attracting some conservative political attention, as well."

"Roman is ruthless, but good-looking. I think he'll make a great candidate," a politician said.

"Another great question. No, I am not running for political office at this time. But I do have a number-one bestseller," Roman said in an interview.

"Holy crap. What the hell is that?" Sawyer said, watching over my shoulder.

"That's one of the top 50 most powerful men in America," I said.

"Says here top 35 as of last month," she said.

I called Dean and told him about everything I had found out about Dick Roman.

It was quiet the rest of the day. We had all gone to bed when Dean called me.

"Kelly, get to Hammonton Regional Hospital Trauma Center, now," he said.

"Why, Dean?" I asked sitting straight up. "What's going on?"

"Kelly, just get there as soon as you can," he said, and there was fear in his voice.

"Dean, who is hurt? You need to tell me right now," I said.

"Kelly, it's Bobby. He's been shot."

"Oh my God."


	44. Death's Door

I was shell-shocked. Fear was holding me in place, but then I came to my senses.

"Sawyer, Abby, we need to go!" I said. I pulled on my jeans and sweatshirt in nothing flat. They didn't move. "Get up, now. We need to go," I said, tears starting to perk in my eyes.

Sawyer started to move, shaking her head, trying to wake herself up. I had picked up Abby and ran out to the car.

"Kelly, what's going on?" Sawyer asked, following right behind me.

"I don't know yet. Bobby has been shot. He is in the hospital," I said, getting Abby into her car seat.

I got into the driver's seat and sped to the hospital, breaking just about every traffic law to get there. As soon as I pulled up to the hospital I was out of the car. I pulled Abby out of her car seat and ran into the emergency room, but I didn't see Sam, Dean, or Bobby. So I frantically ran to the desk.

"Is there a Bobby Singer here?" I asked, searching for answers.

"No, but we did get a call about 15 minutes ago. They should be here soon," The receptionist said. "Are you alright, miss?" she asked, seeing that I was pregnant and holding Abby who was barely awake.

"I'm fine, I just need to find my dad and make sure he is okay," I said with anger and fear in my voice.

"Miss, I think you need to sit down. You are putting stress on you and your baby," she said.

"I will not sit down!" I yelled, "I need to know that my dad is alright! I am fine. I just need my… dad…" I said, looking over at the double doors to see Bobby being wheeled in on a hospital bed.

He was surrounded by nurses and there was a doctor directing him to a room. "Page the neurosurgeon on call. Tell OR to put electives on hold," he said. Sam and Dean were following behind the bed. Dean and I made eye contact and then I watched Bobby get pushed into an empty room. "Move trauma two to bed seven as soon as it's clean."

Abby noticed everything going on around me and she started to cry for Bobby, "Pops…? Pops…!? Pops!" she cried, trying to get out of my arms. She managed to squirm out of my grasp and tried to run to Bobby. Luckily Sawyer was fast and grabbed her around the waist as Abby screamed and cried in her arms. Dean made his way over to me and hugged me and we watched from the hallway looking into Bobby's room.

"Gunshot wound to the right frontal lobe, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5," A nurse said in Bobby's room

"Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation," the doctor said.

"Air entry clear to bases," she answered him.

"Let's get a central line in here now," the doctor said.

"What's happening? Please just tell us –" I said.

"Get them out of here."

"Sorry. You need to stay out of their way," a nurse said

"No, that's my dad," I said. "I need to be with him."

"Miss, we are taking care of your father. You need to stay back," she said.

"What are they doing?" Sam asked.

"We need to get him stable," the nurse said, still trying to keep me calm.

"Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked.

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if –" The nurse said looking in between us then stopping before she finished her statement.

"If he even lives that long," Sam said.

"No! He isn't going to die!" I said, getting angry with the nurse. Dean had let go of me but Sam pulled me into his arms holding me to him.

The nurse pulled the curtain shut to the room where Bobby was being taken care of. I was crying and then my world went black.

I woke up to Dean's voice, "Kelly! Kelly! Wake up Babe!"

Then there was another voice, "Sir, you need to step back. We need a gurney over here STAT."

I opened my eyes and I looked at the nurse and she saw the fear in my eyes. "What happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Miss Singer, you need to relax. You collapsed. We are going to check you out just to make sure that you and the baby are doing well," the nurse said. "There's nothing to worry about. We will keep you updated with news of your father."

"Alright…" I said, my eyes closing as they lifted my body onto the hospital bed.

They did some tests and found out that BJ would be arriving early but I still wasn't ready to give birth so they put me into a room and told me that I would have to wait here until I was ready. I was alone for a little bit. The doctors wanted me to be able to relax without anyone unintentionally stressing me out. But all I could think of was Bobby and how he was in the OR waiting to get the bullet out of his head. I was alone with my thoughts and I was transported to when I was about 11 years old.

I had been living with Bobby for almost a year. I had been going to school, making friends and I was doing well considering that I was behind from missing so much. I had been having a hard month. Some of the popular girls had been picking on me because of my clothes. I didn't like wearing dresses or skirts because they always seemed to get in the way when I would run and play in the school yard. My normal attire was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt layered with a flannel, with combat boots or sneakers. All the popular girls would wear cute clothes so I stood out like a sore thumb. After the long bus drive to the road near Bobby's house. I walked to the front gate, opened it and walked all the way to the house with my head down, trying to hold back the tears.

"How was your day, princess?" Bobby called from the kitchen.

"Fine," I answered, walking up the stairs. Normally when I got home I would do homework in the kitchen and then help Bobby make dinner. But tonight I didn't want to so I went to my room and sat on my bed.

I had been there for twenty minutes when there came a knock on the door. "Kelly, are you alright? Do you want to come down? Dinner is ready," he said.

"I'm not hungry, Bobby," I answered. "I am really tired and I have a lot of homework."

"Sweetheart, you need to eat. Come on, " he said, walking over to the bed and taking my hand. We walked down the stairs and we ate dinner in silence. I was about to go back upstairs when Bobby stopped me. "Kelly, what's going on. You have been a little off for about a month now; what's going on?"

"It's nothing," I said, looking at my feet remembering when I would get picked on when I lived with my parents.

He got down in front of me and asked, "Did something happen at school?"

I looked into his eyes and started to cry. My hands covered my eyes. I expected Bobby to be upset or mad because my dad used to get mad whenever I didn't live up to his standards. But he didn't. He pulled me into a hug and he let me cry.

When I was calm he looked at me. "Kelly, what's going on? You were doing so good and now you are sad again."

"The girls at school make fun of my clothes," I said. "They think it's weird that I like to run and play with the boys."

"Oh, don't let what they say bother you," he said. "Sweetheart, you know what I do for work, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Bobby. I know what you do. You save people from monsters," I answered.

"That's right. Those girls at school don't know what's out there but you do and you aren't afraid of them. If they knew what was out there they would cry themselves silly," he said, pulling me into a hug as well as kissing the top of my head. Then tilting my chin up to look me in the eyes. "Keep your head up, princess, otherwise, your crown falls."

It made me smile and I hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Daddy," I said throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you."

I must have fallen asleep because I heard Dean talking to Abby.

"Mommy and BJ are good right now. Mommy is just tired," he said.

"Can I go sit with her?" she asked.

"I think that would be just fine," he said.

I opened my eyes and smiled at them.

"See what did I tell you, mommy just needs rest," Dean said, putting Abby on the bed. Then he took my hand and gave me a weak smile. "How're you doing?" he asked.

"I think I'm okay. The contractions are still far apart. This little guy is going to take his time," I said, looking in between Abby and Dean. "How is Bobby? Is he better? Is he awake? Are they going to take the bullet out? Where are Sam and Sawyer?" I was starting to get upset again.

"We're right here," Sawyer said, walking into the room followed by Sam. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," I said, looking at her. "How is Bobby?"

"Still no change yet," Sam said, giving me a weak smile.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, babe, we will keep you posted. Just keep fighting and pushing for this baby," Dean said. "Bobby is going to be fine."

"Thank you, Dean," I said then I got quiet for a moment then I looked into his eyes. "I don't want him to die," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Abby climbed up the bed so that she was sitting as close to me as she could. "Mommy, I don't want pops to die either," she said, looking up at me.

We were sitting there when the doctor came in to check me. They said that I needed rest and that it would be good for me to keep my feet up. They didn't want BJ to get here before he was ready. I was 5 centimeters dilated and I was still in the dark about Bobby.

"Doc, could you tell me about my dad?" I asked.

The doctor looked at me and gave me a sad look, "He's, uh, stable for the moment. Just have to see."

"So, there's nothing else we can do?" I asked, holding Abby for comfort.

"I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down," he said, smiling.

"How long?" Dean asked the doctor.

"It's hard to say in cases like this."

"Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?" I said, hopeful that everything would turn out well.

"Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this…" The doctor trailed off.

"They die," Sam said. At his words, I looked at the doctor and then back to Sam.

"Miss Singer, relax. We need you to understand that right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated," The doctor said, looking at me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?" a man said.

"I am his daughter," I said.

"Oh good," he said walking into the room "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Great, is there anyone who you want to stay with you at this time?" he asked.

"Dean, will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said to me, then turning to Sam, "Can you take Abby?"

"You got it," Sam said. "Come here, Shorty."

"I love you, mommy," Abby said giving me a hug and kissing my tummy. "Be good, BJ."

"We know this is a stressful time, Miss Singer," the man said.

"Yeah, okay. No offense – you can skip the garnish." I said shortly. I wanted to try to not be worried about this. "What, did his insurance lapse, or what?"

"We're sorry to ask, at this time... but, um, did your father ever make his wishes known i-in regards to organ donation?" he said. "Organs are only viable for a very limited window –"

"'Viable'?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine." I said, letting my emotions get the better of me and the monitors in the room that I was hooked up to started to go off.

"I apologize," he said.

"Why are you talking to us like he's gonna die, huh?" Dean said, getting upset. At that moment a nurse came into the room to check on me.

"Clear the room, please. She needs to be relaxed," she said, giving me a dose of something to calm me down.

Dean and the man went out into the hall and I could hear Dean yelling at him. "I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!"

"Of course they're doing everything they can," I heard the man. His voice was shaking and high.

The nurse was still in the room and I was starting to feel a little tired.

The room went dark again and I was taken back to when I was 17. I was going to school, I was working at the local diner as well as helping Bobby to do research. At that time I was falling behind on my school. It wasn't my number priority. I didn't really care if I did well because I wasn't going to go to college. I was at home making dinner when Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Kelly, can I talk to you?" Bobby asked.

"Sure thing, Bobby. What's up?" I asked as I washed my hands.

"I got a call from your school today. They are worried about you and your grades," he said.

"Why would they be worried? I already told the counselor that I'm not going to college so why try, ya know?" I said.

"Sweetheart, don't talk like that," he said.

"But, Bobby it's the truth. I'm going to be a hunter like you. I don't need to think about grades," I said honestly. "I should just drop out and get my GED like Dean did. Then I could work and help with hunting," I said with a smile.

"Kelly, you can do anything. You are smarter than you give yourself for credit for. You help around the house and the salvage yard. You could go to school for business and build a life for yourself," he said to me.

"Bobby, thank you. But I am not meant to go to college. I don't want to be away from you. I want to save people. I can do that working at the diner and helping you as well as hunting. I am good at that. The numbers and writing and speaking, not so much." I looked down, knowing that that was true. I wouldn't measure up like my classmates.

"Sweetheart, let me make a deal with you," he said, taking my hands in his. "Kelly, you don't have to go to college but you have to finish high school. I want you to be able to say that you graduated."

I looked up and smiled at him. "I can agree with that," I answered.

That year was long but worth it. I finished with all A's, and I went to my graduation and sat with the rest of my classmates on the football field. I didn't tell anyone but I was chosen as the most improved student. I was going to give a speech in front of everyone. I was terrified but I wanted to do it to prove to myself that I was good enough to receive this honor.

"Before we present the class of 1998 we have one more speaker," Mr, Fitts said. "This young lady is amazing - she grew so much this past year, that she went from almost dropping out of school to now being a straight A student. She has an amazing story and I know this isn't easy for her but I have faith that she can do it. Miss Kelly Singer, make your way to the stage."

I stood and made my way to the microphone on the center of the stage. I pulled out my paper and I looked over the crowd. I saw a sea of in familiar faces then I found the one that I was searching for.

"Students, faculty, and honored guests. Thank you for coming out today. I am sure that you are ready for summer to be here; ready to relax and enjoy your new found freedom. However, let me keep your attention for a few minutes to give you a few helpful tips as well to thank some amazing people. First of all, hard work pays off. I am a prime example. At this time last year, I wanted to drop out, I didn't want to have anything to do with school. I wanted to give up, but thanks to my family and the teachers coming along side me and helping me I am here today. Also, keep at it. If something is hard don't stop, keep pushing yourself to do better and to reach your goal. And finally, ask for help. Look to the people who came before us, our teachers they are here for you, our parents they have lived life we can trust them. Believe me, if it weren't for my dad I wouldn't be on this stage right now. I would have taken the easy way out and not graduated but he pushed me. He pushes me every day. Growing up I lived a horrible life. My parents were drug addicts who didn't want me. The first 10 years of my life were a living hell. Then they left me. I was left on the side of the highway; alone and left for dead. Then something amazing happened. I was picked up by a man who took care of me. He took me in when no one wanted me, he is my dad," I made full eye contact with Bobby. There were tears in his eyes with a proud smile on his face. "Even though I grew up in my own personal hell, when Bobby Singer took me in he became my dad. He never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or whomever I wanted to become. I don't think he ever knew that the person I wanted to be was him. Bobby, you changed my life. You put me first even though you didn't need to. You gave me a home when I had none. I know that it is because of your love and support that I am the woman I am today. Thank you, Dad. You are my guidepost for everything."

I finished the speech and went back to my seat and they started to call all the names of the students who were graduating. And when they called my name, "Kelly Singer", I could hear the cheers of my family. The Winchesters were there cheering and screaming for me but the one that meant the most was Bobby. After the ceremony I found my family, Dean and Sam engulfed me into a huge group hug from them.

"Way to go, sweetheart," Dean whispered into my ear and kissing the side of my head.

"Thanks, Dean," I said hugging him back.

"You did great, Kelly," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sammy," I answered him with a smile. "Where's Bobby?" I asked looking around the crowd.

"I'm right here, princess," Bobby said.

"Dad!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, sweet girl."

"It was the truth, Bobby. I don't think I could say thank you enough."

"You don't need to. I love you and you did amazing today and every day. I am so proud of you."

I woke up to a knock on the door frame of my room. I looked over and saw Sam standing with Abby who looked like she was asleep in his arms.

"Hey, Abby. Mommy is awake," he said to the sleeping girl. She didn't move at his words she was out like a light.

"Hey, Sammy," I said just as a contraction hit me. I gasped for air and held onto the railing of the bed. When it subsided I could see the fear in Sam's eyes. "I'm okay, Sammy. I've done this before," I nodded to the sleeping child in his arms. "How's Bobby doing? Where is Dean?"

"He is sitting with Sawyer she just passed out. Bobby is…" Sam started.

"Sam, I can handle it. What's the update with Bobby?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, the swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he – he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own," Sam explained.

"That's good, right? Is that good?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario."

"All right, so when they gonna take the bullet out?" I asked.

"Kelly, t-they're not even – they're not even gonna try that, not yet," Sam explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked, getting upset.

"The word's 'abrading', I think," Sam said.

"English, Sam!" I said as one of my monitors started to go off. Hm.

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue," Sam said as I started to get more upset. "That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk."

But then a contraction hit me again. They were getting closer and closer together. Little Bobby John would be here any minute. Sam got nervous and called the nurse, and they came to check on me. They said that it was almost time and that if I wanted Dean in the room that Sam should go get him. Abby woke up I gave her a kiss and Sam went to get Dean.

I was waiting by myself. My hands were on my belly rubbing circles. I was reminded of when I was in the hospital about to give birth to Abby. Bobby was sitting with me. We had tried to call Dean but no answer.

"Kelly, you are going to do great. I know you are. I am so proud of you," Bobby said.

"Daddy, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm so tired," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Baby girl, you got to. You are going to be an amazing mom."

"It hurts, I don't think I can do it. I am so scared."

"Kelly, you can do this. You will do this," he said, putting his hand on my forehead. "I will be there the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Always, and forever."

I opened my eyes and saw Dean standing in the doorway.

"Hey, babe. I heard that we are going to have a baby."

His words made me laugh. "Shut up and get your ass in here, Winchester. You missed out on the first one. There is no way in hell I am letting you miss out on this one."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said walking into the room and kissed my forehead.

The doctor walked in and checked me out. "Miss Singer, I think it's time to welcome your baby into the world," she said with a smile.

I nodded and looked over at Dean who smiled at me. It was a fairly easy birth. Bobby John got here within 45 minutes. He had a healthy set of lungs and a full head of hair; he was beautiful. I was tired but I was healthy and in recovery. Dean sat beside me the whole time and cheered me on.

They took BJ to the nursery and I got to rest. But all I wanted was my dad.

"When can I go see my dad?" I asked the nurse.

"Soon, Miss Singer, you need to rest," she answered, "We will wheel you down to see him."

"But I don't want him to miss out on seeing BJ," I said as my eyes started to get heavy.

"You won't miss it. You Singers are fighters."

"Thank you," I said as sleep claimed me.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. Mommy is sleeping. You got to let her sleep," I heard Bobby's voice coming from the hallway.

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:15 am. I pulled my hair into a ponytail put on a sweatshirt and yoga pants and went down stairs.

Bobby was holding Abby rocking her in his grandpa chair. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him and listened.

"Ya' know, Abigail. Your mommy loves you. She is so strong and I am so proud of her for bringing you into this world," he said. "She was an amazing kid when she was little. She loved to dance and run and play all day. When you get big, baby girl, I hope you are just like her. Be brave, be strong, be bold. Dream big and be yourself," he said.

I was in awe of the man who was my father. I must have made a noise because Bobby turned around and looked at me.

"You are a good mom," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"It's the truth, sweetheart."

I woke up to a small voice. "Unca Sammy, mommy is sleeping."

"No, I'm awake."

"Mommy!" she yelled, running to the bed. "We saw BJ! He is so cute! I can't wait to take him home!"

"Me too, baby. Are you going to help me take care of him with me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said excitedly.

"Good I'm glad I have my helper," I said smiling at her. "How is he, Sam?" I asked looking at him.

He gave me a halfhearted smile. I nodded.

"Abby, do you want to call the nurses?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy!"

"Ok, push the button,"

She did and the nurse came in.

"Can we go see BJ and take him to see Pops?" Abby asked the nurse.

She bent down in front of her and smiled. "I think we can make an exception today."

She got a wheelchair and took us to the nursery, we picked up Bobby John I held him close to my chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Bobby John, are you ready to meet your Pops?" I asked the sleeping baby.

Then we made our way to Bobby in the OR. Dean and Sawyer were sitting in the waiting room when we came in. We made it right on time because the nurses and doctors were moving frantically around his room about to move him.

"Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory," a nurse said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's happening?" Sam asked from behind me.

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick," she said.

We went into the room when another nurse tried to stop us.

"Sorry. We need to get moving."

"Right. Yeah." Sam said to her then turning to Bobby who was laying in the bed. "Hey, um... Bobby, um, hey…" Sam started. "Just... thanks... for everything."

"Hey, Daddy, I have your grandson here. He wants to meet you. You better pull through this, okay?" I said through tears.

"All right. Please step back," the nurse said.

"Yeah," Dean said putting his hand on my shoulder.

At that moment Bobby took my hand and opened his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open," I said excitedly.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Hey," Sawyer said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Bobby removed the respirator covering his mouth and nose.

"What – don't talk. Don't talk. A pen – I," Dean said grabbing the pen from the chart at the end of the bed. "Here. Here, here, here," Dean said handing the pen to me and I handed it Bobby.

"What is it?" I asked.

Bobby took the pen and wrote "45489" on my hand. He was breathing heavily. He smiled at me and put his hand on my cheek as if to give me a silent I am so proud of you, sweetheart, then he looked at BJ in my arms and smiled a little more. He looked at Sawyer and Abby with a tear-filled smile the looking at Sam and Dean wanting to say something. Everyone leaned in to get closer.

"Idjits," he said, his voice weak and soft.

His head fell back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes. The monitor he was attached to started to beep.

"Bobby? Hey!" Dean said.

The monitor showed a flat line.

The nurse grabbed my chair and pulled me out of the room.

"No!" I yelled. "Dad! No, Dad. You can't leave me. You promised me! You promised..." I was in tears. Abby was crying. She ran to me and climbed into my lap, holding me as she cried. The nurse excused Sam, Dean, and Sawyer from the room. They gathered around my chair. We were all in shock and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Call a code blue – trauma room," a nurse said pulling a curtain closed.

"Mommy, is Pops in heaven?" Abby asked.

"I hope so, sweetheart. I hope so."

I then remembered sitting in Bobby's big grandpa chair in the living room with Abigail asleep in my arms. Dean and Sam were sitting on the sofa waiting for Bobby to come back with drinks.

"You microbrewing in there, or what? Come on – we got a lot of Chuck Norris to get through. Let's go," Dean said calling Bobby. Dean walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me. "God, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said smiling.

He winked at me and went to sit back down on the sofa with Sam.

"All right, scoot, jerkface. Show your elders some respect," Dean said to Sam as he sat down.

"You scoot, ass-hat," Sam said, throwing a piece of popcorn at Dean.

Bobby walked in and handed Dean and Sam their beers.

"Mm," Sam said. "Thank you."

He walked over to me and took Abby from me and smiled. "It's my turn to hold my baby girl."

"Hey, I thought I was your baby girl," I said, slightly offended.

"You are but this one is small and new. I need to leave my mark on this little peanut."

"Fine," I said, getting up and sitting next to Dean.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite understand that, uh, Mr. Peanutbutter-and-Banana Sandwiches?" Dean said.

"You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes licorice. I-it's – it's made of dirt. Right, Kelly?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You know where I stand on this topic," I said agreeing with Sam. "Licorice is dirt."

"Trader," Dean said pulling me closer to him. "Come on, it is a classic movie food. It's right up there with popcorn."

"Popcorn? Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Dean answered.

"You're out of your mind," Sam said.

"What? It's like little chewy pieces of heaven," Dean said.

"Oh, chewy pieces of heaven if you're a girl," Sam said.

"Hey, I am offended that you are putting me into this group, Sammy," I said.

"Sorry, Kelly. But I stick by my statement."

"Oh, you're in for it now. I'm going to convince Abby that her uncle needs a haircut when she gets old enough to understand me. Her first words will be 'Sam haircut.' Just you wait, ass-hat."

That moment was perfect. If only life could have stayed that way.


	45. Carry On

_This isn't real. This can't be real._

Bobby had been alive not even twelve hours ago. He had been here, we had talked, he hugged me. But now he was gone.

We made our way to Rufus's cabin to give him a proper hunter's funeral. I had been to so many in my life, but I never expected to be at my dad's so soon. I watched the flames as they licked at the sheet that covered Bobby's body. I felt like it was just a dream I couldn't wake up from. I was going to wake up. This had to just be a bad dream. But it was 100% real.

Sawyer was standing on my left, tears rolling down her cheeks even though I knew she was trying to stay strong. Sam had a comforting arm around her. I was holding a sleeping baby that would never get to meet his grandfather. Dean was on my other side, holding Abby, who was crying. He pulled me close to him but I felt numbness and almost felt like I was drowning.

"Kelly, we are going to get through this," Dean said.

"I know," was my only answer.

Jodi was there as well to pay her respects to Bobby and to try to give me comfort. She did her best but nothing helped. I was in a state of shock and I felt like nothing could pull me out of it, not even the sleeping baby in my arms. The flames started to die out and everyone started to go back into the cabin, but I stood there as if frozen. I couldn't express my feelings. It was as if God had given me a beautiful gift and then took it and smashed it with a hammer and then gave it back and said, 'Here, put it back together. Good luck.'

Jodi took BJ back inside to get warm, but I stayed outside for long enough for Dean to come out looking for me. I must have been lost in thought because I didn't hear him.

"Kelly, come inside."

His voice made me jump. "No," I said, my voice low with anger.

"Sweetheart, come on, it's freezing out here."

"No!" I yelled pushing away from him. "I am staying right here!"

"Kelly, come on…" Dean said, pleading, pulling me into his arms.

I fought against his grip on me. "Dean, no! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. I was able to pull my arms free and I started hitting him. "He left me, Dean. He left me. He promised he would stay with me. He promised!" I cried, tears rolling down my face.

"Kelly, I'm not going anywhere. We are going to get through this," he said, trying to stay calm.

"I can't do this!" I yelled through my tears.

"Babe, you can and will," he said calmly wiping the tears from my cheeks. He let me cry. I felt like I was numb and that I couldn't get out. "Come on, let's go inside."

I followed, but something still felt wrong.

 _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

The days went by and I felt like I was falling slowly down a rabbit hole. My world was all dark. I felt alone in a world full of people. I couldn't take care of Abby or BJ - there was something wrong with me.

Every time I tried to touch my baby, there was a disconnect. I had never felt like this before. Both my previous pregnancies were so different and now that I was mourning the loss of my dad, it was worse.

My days were long and eventually, I stopped eating and then I stopped getting out of bed. My bed was the only place I felt safe anymore. I could rest and sleep and dream of my old life with my father. The man who protected me from everything. Who saved me, who cared for me, who died to keep us all safe. I had pushed everyone away from me. I kept them at arm's length to keep me safe and it was hurting everyone.

It was one of those days where I was lying in bed when Sawyer came into the room and tried to get me out of bed.

"Kelly, we need you. Abby misses her mommy. Bobby John needs you - he is just a baby. Sam and Dean are trying but they aren't you. I need you, Kelly. I need my best friend."

But I didn't respond. Her words echoed in my head and were met by the voices inside my own. 'Anyone could be a better mom to those kids. They don't need you. Really, Kelly, you could die and be happy. It would be so easy.' These voices had been saying these things, and I was starting to believe them.

The next day, Sam came into the room holding Abby.

"Mommy, will you read to me?" she asked as I rolled over. She climbed on the bed and sat next to me. "Mommy, I miss you. Please, come out and be with me. I need you."

I didn't answer her. It was quiet in the room. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Kelly, please. This family is dealing with loss. We need you back. We will help. You are not alone in this."

"No, Sam. I am alone," I answered. "Now get out."

He did, taking Abby with him. She cried. "No, Unca Sam. I want to stay with Mommy."

"No, Abigail," was his answer.

Then Dean came in, holding little Bobby in his arms.

"Kelly, I need you. Baby, we all need you. I can't do this alone."

I rolled away from him and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with my dad. I wanted to be where I felt safe and at home. The only place I felt safe.

The weeks went by like this. I felt alone, helpless, and worthless. 'Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here,' I thought, almost every night right before I would fall asleep.

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

 _Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion_

 _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

The weeks went by and I was still in a dark place. But eventually, I got out of bed. I was more or less a shell of my former self, not connected with anyone. I tried to get more involved, but I was always tired and uninterested.

Everyone was worried and walking on eggshells around me. I tried to connect with BJ but it was as if there was a wall between us, keeping me disjointed from my baby. It hurt, and I felt like I was worthless and even more broken than before. I retreated back to my room and stayed there for three days. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I couldn't do anything.

No one came into the room, until eventually, Jody Mills came in and looked at me. She sat on the edge of the bed with a stern look on her face.

"Kelly, you need to get up and get out of bed," she said, pulling on the blankets.

"God, Jody, leave me alone."

"Kelly, you have two babies out there and an 18-year old that need you. Now don't make me use my mom voice."

"Jody, damn it. I lost my dad. Leave me alone, I'm done. Life is just too fucking hard to deal with. I'm done," I said, sitting up to face her.

Jody put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes, life is hard. You have lost a lot, but you need to go out there and be the mom Bobby raised you to be. Not wallow in self-pity. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. He raised you better than that." She stopped and took a breath. "Kelly, everyone loves you. We will help you through this. Honor Bobby and his memory. It's time to get up. It's time to step up and fight for your dad's life. He gave you everything. Now do the same for your kids."

The room was quiet for a long moment. I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath. "Jody, you're right. It's time…"

 _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

 _Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

 _I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say_

It wasn't easy but I tried to get back into life as normal. I took care of Abby and even started spending more time with BJ. It was a struggle because I still felt like I was a failure, but I had Sam, Dean and Sawyer.

I had had a good day. We had played outside with the dogs and I talked to BJ and he was laughing and smiling at me melting my heart. Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt. Dean came up to me and smiled.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

He took Bobby John from me and kissed his head. "Hey, little man. Were you good for mommy?"

"He was perfect," I said, smiling at him. Not one of my fake smiles but a 100% real, happy smile.

"That is amazing news," he said, kissing me.

"Dinner's almost ready," I said, pulling away.

"Taking care of the kids and making us dinner? Wow, I am so glad to be home from the hunt," Sam said, walking with Abby on his shoulders.

"Mommy, I'm taller than the house!" Abby giggled.

"Yes you are, sweetheart," I smiled at her. "Sam, be careful of my little angel, please."

"I always am careful with my sweet little Abigail."

"Sammy, put her down and take your nephew, he needs some uncle time. I need to talk to Kell," Dean said handing over our son to Sam.

Dean pulled me into his arms and whispered to me. "Do you know how good of a mom you are?" He asked; then pulling away slightly he looked me in the eyes. "I know you may not feel like it right now. But, Kelly you are. You are amazing and I am so proud of you. Bobby would be so proud of you." As he said this I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Dean moved his hands to my cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Shhhh. It's okay, Kelly," He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I'm here, Kelly. I've got you. I'm never letting you go… ever."

I pulled away from him a little, "Thank you, Dean," I said getting up on my toes and kissing him.

 _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Life was getting better. Every day I looked into Bobby John's eyes. They were a mirror of mine. They were so blue I felt like I was drowning in them. He was so different from Abby and even Charlie. He was calm, considering Abby had been a handful from the day I brought her home. It was different having a boy so I called Jody for help.

We were all sitting on the porch when she pulled up.

"Aunt Jody!" Abby yelled running over to Jody.

"Hi, Ya, pumpkin!" Jody said picking her up and smiling. "Hey, Kell. How are you and little Bobby doing?"

"We are good. But I do need some advice on how to raise a little boy. I've only done it for a week before and he was four. I'm afraid I'm going to mess this little man up."

"You won't mess him up. Let me give you some pointers. I brought lunch for us."

"Thank you, Jody. Let's go inside to eat," I said, smiling at her. "Come on, Abby."

We went into the cabin and sat at the kitchen table. Abby sat with Jody and I held BJ in my arms and couldn't take my eyes off of him. We ate the sandwiches and chips and talked about how everyone was doing. We had been talking for a while when Jody stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"Kelly, you are doing so well. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jody," I said smiling at her. "But, how am I supposed to do this when he gets older?"

"Well, I will give you some pointers that my mom told me when I was pregnant with Owen," she said with a smile. "You need to be his advocate. He is normal and awesome. Appreciate he is a boy. A boy's brain is different than a girl's," she said, smiling at Abby. "Join his world. Build with him, chase him and pretend to blow things up. It's all pretend and it's all important to him. Give him plenty of exercise, preferably outside. Don't sedate him with 'screen time'. It makes him punchy and easily distracted," I nodded at her then looked at BJ, who was now asleep in my arms. Then Jody continued, "Know he will make mistakes. Teach him to repair them, not to feel bad about them. Help him to come up with words that he is feeling. He'll make a better friend and a great husband. Don't teach him to tune you out. Stop lecturing, say things once and set clear limits," Jody made full eye contact with me on that last part. "Don't use punishment. He'll just get really good at lying. Use consequences that are reasonable and related so he'll grow to be a responsible man. And this is the last thing. Love him, hug him, and hold him way more than you think, especially when he acts tough. That's when he needs it the most. If you do all that you will do amazing and he will turn out just fine."

I couldn't hold back the tears. "Thank you, Jody! You don't understand how much I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason_

 _My charade is the event of the season_

 _And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know_

BJ was growing and growing, and when he turned two months he had me wrapped around his finger. He just had to smile and I melted. He was also advanced for his age. Holding his head up and even been able to bear weight on his legs. It was an amazing gift to watch him grow. Abby was a huge help with him and loved him so much. I was working hard taking care of him and my family was doing well. I finally felt like I could do it.

 _On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

 _Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

 _I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say_

Even though life was better, I was still having a little bit of a hard time. It was one of those days that I just wanted to give up. Sam, Dean, and Sawyer were on a job at a Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. So I was alone with the kids. I was tired and I had been up for almost 24 hours. I had put Abby and BJ down for a nap. I was cleaning the kitchen when I started to cry. I had been crying for a bit when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you and my little angels doing?"

I turned and was once again met by the golden eyes of Gabriel.

I laughed through my tears. "Gabriel! What are you doing here?" I threw my arms around his neck and he held me tightly.

"I'm here, shhh. Don't cry," his voice full of concern.

"Gabe, I've missed you," I said with a shake in my voice.

He comforted me and hugged me for a long time. He pulled away from me and looked at my face. "Kelly, you are going to go take a nap while I take care of my little angels."

I nodded and nodded my head. He walked me to my bed and kissed my forehead as I started to drift off. "Thanks, Gabe," I said as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of laughter and giggles. "Unca Gabe! More sprinkles!" I rolled over and got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Unca Gabe is here!" Abby yelled as I walked into the room.

"I know! He is being such a big help," I said, kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Gabe," I said taking the smiling baby from him. "Hi, little man."

"Kelly, you and that Yahoo Dean sure do make cute kids."

"Oh, I know."

Gabe promised that if I ever needed some help with the kids he would be here in a pinch. He stayed for a few days and let me rest. It was great having an extra set of hands to help.

 _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

The weeks went by and little BJ was three months old, still growing and being such a good baby. He was cooing and giggling at different things, making my heart melt. Dean came home to the cabin for a few days. He was having a hard time with finding information on Dick Roman and the Leviathans.

We had put the kids to bed one night and were sitting in the kitchen.

"We have to kill that son of a bitch," I said.

"I agree, I just wish I knew how," he answered.

"I want to be in on this. I'm ready to fight for this family again. I'm done sitting on the sidelines."

"I know, we need you. But, think about the babies."

"I am. These kids will live in a world without these monsters. We will get through this together. As a family."

"Let's do this," Dean said, leaning over and kissing me.

 _Carry on, you will always remember_

 _Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

 _Now your life's no longer empty_

 _Surely heaven waits for you_

I waited another few months to get back into hunting. I was training again and I was almost back to tip top shape. I had had a wonderful day with my kiddos. Playing, singing, cooking, training, dancing, just letting Abby be a kid. Sawyer was back and the boys were on a hunt. That night Sawyer got Abby to sleep, and as I rocked BJ he put his hand on my cheek.

"Mamma," he cooed at me.

"Oh, my sweet baby," I said.

He smiled at me and cooed. I smiled at him and I started to walk around the room with him while I sang my favorite song. I sang the last line he fell asleep. I put him into the crib and watched him for a moment.

"Angels are watching over you," I said, turning off on the night light.

 _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

Song:

Carry on Wayward Son

Kansas


	46. Party on, Garth

When BJ was five months old, I started to get back into hunting again. Sawyer watched Abby and BJ while the guys and I were out on a job, and we were on our way back home when Dean's phone rang. It was Meg, who had stayed in the mental hospital with Cas.

"All right, well, call us if he wakes up or, you know, anything," Dean said. "Yeah, fine. Thanks for your help, Meg," Dean said, hanging up the phone. "What a bitch."

"So, Cas is the same, then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, down to the drool," Dean answered.

"Huh," Sam replied.

"By the way, how is your custard?"

"It's all right. It's getting better. Just wish it wasn't like the damn tape from 'The Ring.' I mean, I feel like I'm okay 'cause I passed on the crazy."

"No, you didn't. You heard what Cas said," Dean said, looking at him.

"Let's – let's not. You know what?" Sam suggested.

At that moment my phone rang. I pulled out the phone and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Kelly. It's Garth," said a voice, but there was static on the phone and Sam and Dean were talking really loud in the front.

"Guys, shut up!" I said to them, then turned my attention back to my phone. "Wait. W-who is this?"

"Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth," Garth said flatly.

"I'm sorry, Garth. I couldn't hear you. How are you doing?"

"I need yours and Dean's help. There's something brewing in Junction City, Kansas," he said.

"Ok, we will meet you there," I said, hanging up the phone. "Dean, we need to head to Junction City, Kansas. Garth needs help."

We headed to the morgue in Junction City. We had our fed suits and were escorted into the examining room by the coroner.

"Well, this is it. Gentlemen, Ma'am…" the coroner said, gesturing to the body. Then, turning to the man in the room, he said, "This is Corporal Brown."

Garth was wearing an Army uniform standing next to the body.

"Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF mañana. I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral," he said.

"That must be terrible for your family. Losing two brothers so fast," the coroner said.

We all exchanged looks and Garth even looked surprised by the news.

"Yeah. Yeah. My aunt – she's, uh... she's real broken up about it," Garth said.

"Hey, Doc, can we see both files, please?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. " The coroner said just as his phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "Ah," He said handing Sam the file. "My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office."

"Great," I said.

The coroner left the room and we heard a door close down the hall.

"You didn't say they were brothers," I said, giving Garth a look.

"Dude, I just found out about the other corpse, and... started moving quick. I'm sucking up info as I go," he explained.

"What, are you allergic to a suit?" Dean asked, gesturing to Garth's uniform.

"No. I just... look good in a uniform," he said, looking down at his uniform.

Sam was reading the file. "Yep. Same cause of death," Sam said, walking over to the computer.

"Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams," Garth explained.

I took out my EMF meter and held it over the body.

"Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM…" Garth started as my EMF meter started to go off. "F. Oh. Um... I guess mine must be broken again."

"All right. I'm reading your mail. Uh, ghost of Jenny... whatever?" Dean said looking at Garth.

"Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones," Garth explained.

"Yeah, well, maybe she's got something still laying around," I said walking over to Sam. He was looking at an article online: 'Junction City, Ray, Trevor McAnn.'

"Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless," Garth explained. "Plus, is it me, or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow?"

"A werewolf?" Dean asked. I looked up at Dean.

"Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible," Garth explained to us.

"Uh…" I thought to myself. "So, invisible ghost werewolf?" I suggested.

"Why'd you think I called for backup?" Garth asked.

"Hey. Any of you ever heard of Thighslapper Ale?" Sam asked.

"Is that a stripper or a beverage?" Garth asked.

"Beverage for douchebags," I said, looking at Garth.

"Uh, number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest," Sam explained.

"But we're in Kansas," Garth said.

"Yeah, I rest my case. What's your point?" I said to Garth.

"The owner is the dad to the dead brothers," Sam explained.

"Right. I'll can the uniform, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40," Garth said as he walked out of the room.

"He grows on you," I said to Sam.

We left the coroner's office and headed to the brewery. We went in and met with the brewery manager. All of us were dressed as agents.

"Agents. I'm Marie. I'm a manager," she explained to us.

"Thanks for coming in on a Sunday," I said to her.

"We want to help. Anything we can do," she said as we walked into the brewery.

"Oh. So all this is your dad's, huh?" Dean asked.

"And his friend – Randy Baxter. They own the place together now."

"Uh… 'now'?" Sam asked.

"Well, since Dale died," she explained.

I could hear an argument in a nearby office near the tasting room of the brewery.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. You think I just come in late…" a man said to a young guy who was leaning against the wall of the office, "…whenever I want?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," The young guy said.

"The, uh, 'charming' Randy Baxter," Marie explained.

"Mm," I said.

"Tell you what – congratulations. You're headed for the graveyard shift. Be one second late, and you're fired," Randy said.

"Yes, sir," the young guy said.

"He's actually a really nice guy. It's just not easy being the axman," Marie explained.

"So true," Dean answered her, nodding and looking at Garth.

"My comrades got you covered, so if you'll excuse me," Garth said excusing himself.

"Uh, yeah, I'll go with you," Sam said, following Garth.

Dean and I stayed with Marie and we walked through the brewery.

She explained how her dad was doing with the death of his sons. "He blamed himself when Dale died, and now this."

"Why did he blame himself?" I asked her.

"Well, Dale was sensitive. But what do you do – watch them 24/7? You can't blame Dale's friends."

"But your dad still feels bad," Dean asked.

"And it doesn't help Dale's wife is suing us," she explained.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"She's angry and grieving, and this is America?" she said with an annoyed voice.

We met back up with Sam and Garth and left the brewery. We went back to Garth's hotel room and started to do research on the brewery. Garth was working on his EMF reader, Sam was on his laptop and I was sitting with Dean on the sofa reading John's journal.

"There's a million things with claws that go bump in the night," Dean said, pulling me closer to him. "Once you throw in 'invisible,' the number goes down."

I saw a card on the table in front of me and picked it up. "'Afternoon Delights'? Really, Garth? Don't you think this place is a little, uh…" I started to say, but Garth cut me off.

"Uh, you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office. It's the little things. I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. First, a partner offs himself," Garth said, still working on his EMF reader.

Dean took a drink from Bobby's old flask and then handed it to me. I took a drink and winced and gave Dean a look. He just gave me that devilish smile. I handed him back the flask.

"Now two kids get ganked by unknown freakadeek," Garth continued.

"According to this, Dale wasn't just a partner," Sam explained from his spot at the table. "He was also the brewmaster."

"'Brewmaster'?" I asked.

"He was widely considered a genius."

"Alright, that's it," Dean said, getting up. "No microbrew is worth…" He put the flask on the counter next to Garth. The EMF reader started to go off. "...what was it – eight Food Magazine awards?" He took out the bottles out of the fridge. "Beer's not food. It's…" He put a bottle down in front of Garth. "… whatever water is."

I had walked over to Sam and sat at the table and read an article with Sam. Dean walked over and handed each of us a bottle. I looked at the label.

"Thank's, babe. Hmm. Thighslapper," I said popping the top of my beer and taking a sip. "Wow, that's actually awesome. Damn it, I'm not even mad anymore."

We all enjoyed our beers when the three of us noticed Garth drink the entire contents of his bottle and shake the last few drops into his mouth. He belched and laughed. I was then reminded just how much of a light weight Garth was.

We were still in high school. Being about 17 we were left alone for a weekend we got into Bobby's beer as well as the hunter's helper. Garth had had barely half of his beer and he was drunk. By the end of the night, he was in the bathroom and I was sitting with him with a bottle of water. I got into so much trouble the next day when Bobby got home. Then I remember the words that I had said when I went to bed that night many years ago.

"Wow. Party on, Garth," I said with a smile.

"I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception," he said as he belched and hiccupped. "Especially when I skinny-dip." We all exchanged looks and I just shook my head. "Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?"

Shaking off what Gath said, Sam turned his attention back to this laptop. "Listen to this. This is something interesting."

We all looked at the computer. Garth hadn't moved from his spot at the bar. He laughed and we all looked at him.

"Garth, are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I just… drank a whole beer. Of course, I'm drunk," Garth said with another belch.

"Sam, what's interesting?" I asked, bringing his attention back to his computer.

"Right. Uh…" Sam said, scrolling to the article.

"Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper?" Garth asked.

At the same time, Sam and Dean answered. "No."

"Garth we are not reliving our 21st birthdays," I said, thinking about a hunt that we went on for our birthday. "No. Coffee for you, Tara Reid," I said walking over to the coffee pot to start a fresh pot for Garth.

"Coffee with kalhúa in it?" he asked.

"No, you dumb ass," I said, smacking the back of his head.

"So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or… maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the works for months," Sam said.

"That would explain the widow. She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick, and he's still picking it," I said, pouring a cup of coffee for Garth.

"Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo," Garth said.

We all thought about it for a moment when Garth's police radio went off. "Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn."

"'McAnn residence,' as in Jim McAnn?" Sam asked.

"As in, let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it," Garth said.

"You need to sober up first," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Uh, you three go. I'm gonna visit the widow," Sam said.

We all exchanged looks and shrugged it off. Two birds one stone wouldn't be a bad idea. We let Garth sober up for a bit then the three of us went to the McAnn house. When we got there I went to go talk to the little girl, Tess, but she wouldn't talk to me no matter what I tried. Dean and Garth talked to the McAnn's and Garth was also going to search for any spirit activity. We met up in the foyer and discussed what we found out.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Place is clean," Garth said. "My EMF is a nada," then taking out another EMF reader. "So is this one."

"Is that mine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I borrowed it in case mine's broke."

"Oh," Dean said.

"So, uh... we still on invisible werewolf?" Garth asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't get Tess to talk, but I get the feeling she saw something," I said, shaking my head.

Garth looked into the living room and saw Tess sitting on the sofa with Jim McAnn and Marie.

"I'm gonna take a run at her," Garth said, confident that he could get her to talk.

"Garth, are you crazy. If she didn't talk to me than you really think she is going to talk to you?" I said.

"Trust me. My special lady has twins," Garth said patting my shoulder and walked into the living room. "Mr. McAnn?"

"'Special lady?'" Dean asked me. I just raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Do you mind if we speak to Tess alone for just a sec? It would really help," Garth asked.

"Honey, we'll... we'll be right out there, okay?" Mr. McAnn said to Tess.

"Thanks," Garth said. Dean and I came into the room and sat down across from Tess.

"Hi, Tess," Garth said sitting down on the coffee table. "You want to tell me what you saw tonight?"

Tess just shook her head.

"Or maybe you'll talk to…" Garth said pulling out a sock puppet. I remembered him using the puppet with Abby and I just shook my head remembering that she just shook her head and ignored the puppet. Garth's voice went to a high pitch. "…Mr. Fizzles! I'm your friend! Yay!"

"Garth. Why don't we put the sock away?" Dean asked Garth.

Garth had the puppet look at Dean and in Mr. Fizzles voice said. "Mr. Fizzles wants to help Tess. He wants to listen."

"Mr. Fizzles is gonna go where the sun don't shine," Dean answered sternly.

Then Tess opened up. "It was a monster."

"I believe you, Tess. Did it have claws?" Garth asked still using Mr. Fizzles.

Tess nodded.

"How come you were the only one that could see it, Tess?" I asked leaning forward a little.

"What else, Tess?" Mr. Fizzles asked.

Tess just shrugged.

"You sure? 'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a…" Mr. Fizzles said then dropping his voice on the last word. "liar."

"All right. That's – that's enough... Mr. Fizzles," Dean said.

Then Tess blurted out, "I drank a grown-up drink."

"Uh, grown-up like, uh, coffee?" I asked.

She shook her head, no.

"Do mean alcohol?" Dean asked.

"It was an accident. Don't let them arrest me, Mr. Fizzles," Tess said, almost in tears.

Dean and I looked at each other and then back at Tess. Garth turned to us still with Mr. Fizzles on his hand and they both nodded at us. We thanked Tess for helping us and we headed back to the hotel.

Garth was driving, Dean was riding shotgun and I was in the backseat.

"So, kid in the woods sees something that nobody else does. Then Tess sees a monster, and Jim doesn't. What's the thread?" Dean asked.

"Hmm. Well, certain mutants see infrared," Garth said.

"'Grown-up drinks.' Tess chugged her mom's, and vic number one was plastered," I said, putting the pieces together.

"Right. So… Whoa. Monster you got to be drunk to see. Cool! Also… hard to fight," Garth said.

Dean took a drink from the flask then passed it to me.. Garth gave him a look.

"Ahh. Just getting in the zone," Dean said.

"And, Garth, you are strictly on wine coolers," I said.

"Hey, I love those. Anything sweet," Garth chuckled, "Whoo!" he chuckled again.

I handed the flask back to Dean.

"So, uh, what's with the Grody flask anyway? Lucky charm?" Garth asked.

"It's Bobby's," Dean answered.

"Hmm. Really? 'Cause, um... You think there's a possibility that Bobby's riding your wave?" Garth asked.

"No, we gave him a hunter's wake," I said sternly.

"Yeah, I-I burned my cousin Brandon, and he stayed stuck. And – and – and they got ghosts in India, and they cremate everybody over there. It's just instinct, but maybe there is EMF around here. It just ain't the job," Garth said.

"All right, we're not gonna talk about this, okay? Not in the middle of work," I said sitting back and crossing my arms.

"Sorry. Just hope that fire did the trick," Garth said under his breath.

The feeling in the car was tense and awkward when Dean's phone rang.

He answered it. "Hey, Sam," he said, listening to Sam on the other end. "Yeah. Got it. We're on our way."

We went to the brewery and met up with Sam. Dean and Sam went into the brewery and I stayed in the car with Garth. I moved to the front seat of the car next to Garth.

"Hey, Garth. I'm sorry about getting upset about… Bobby being here," I said. "It's just been extremely difficult for me."

"I get you. But, I mean it's understandable that you would feel that way," he said, looking at me. "Kelly, you have a right to be upset, I should have been more sensitive."

"Garth, I have known you since we were 12 years old you were never sensitive with me," I said with a smirk.

We were quiet for a moment. Dean had left the flask so I opened it and took a drink. "Kelly, why didn't we ever date?" Garth asked.

"I am way too sober for this conversation," I said, drinking the rest of the flask.

"Kelly, I always liked you but you never showed much liking to me."

"I'm with Dean and you have a 'special lady'. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well, I just wondered."

"Garth… I always saw you as my little brother. You were so sweet when we were kids. I also kind of had a thing for Dean my whole life," I said looking at my hands and feeling a little bad that I had turned Garth down so many times.

"I understand, Kell. You always did look after me."

We were quiet for a moment when Randy Baxter walked into the brewery. "Oh shit," I said. "Sam and Dean are still in there."

"Let's go," Garth said getting out of the car and grabbing a taser.

"Garth. What are you going to do with a taser?"

"Going to go save them," Garth said pointing to the brewery.

We walked into the brewery behind Randy and heard him talking to Sam and Dean.

"What the hell?!" Randy yelled at Sam and Dean. "FBI, huh? You know what? You can save it for the cops."

I assumed that Randy called the cops.

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. Baxter, listen. If – if you just let us explain, you might not –" I could hear Sam say.

Garth had pointed the taser at Randy and shot him in the back. Randy fell to the floor and dropped his phone.

"911. What is your emergency? Hello? Do you need assistance?" I heard a voice come through the phone.

I ran over and picked up the phone. "I'm so sorry, my son got a hold of my phone and dialed 911. It's not an emergency, just a misunderstanding," I said, then hung up the phone.

We decided to split up - I would go with Sam and Dean to try to translate the bottle of sake as well as being their DD, and Garth would take care of Randy.

I drove to a coffee shop to try to sober the guys up as quick as possible. After the coffee shop, we went to a Japanese restaurant and talked to one of the cooks. He read the box for us.

"Anata ga marou mono... Wa anata ka ra mo morau. It says, 'what you took will be taken from you.' Like, eye for an eye. You with me?" he asked us.

We nodded.

He continued to read the box the bottle. "Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru," There was a look of fear in his eyes. "Where'd you guys get this anyway?"

"Why? Is – is there, uh, something the matter?" I asked.

"Well, you're not superstitious, are you?" he asked, handing me the box.

"Not at all," Sam answered.

"No, no," Dean and I answered at the same time.

"Because...this says the bottle inside contains a Shojo."

"What's a... Shojo?" Dean asked.

"An alcohol spirit. Look, it's just an old myth. I wouldn't worry about it. But they are not known for being friendly," he explained to us.

Someone shouted to the man who was helping us he shouted back to them. Then turning back to us. "I got to go."

"Oh. Uh, hey, uh... There you go," Dean said handing him some money. "Thank you."

"Thank you," the man answered.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Take care," he said.

I drove us back to the hotel and when we walked in Garth was doing some sort of martial art exercises on the little porch attached to the room.

"Garth. Where's Baxter?" Sam asked.

Garth turned and walked into the room and pointed to the tub. "Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI," We saw Randy in the hot tub with a pillowcase over his head. "But here," he handed Dean his EMF reader back. "Thought you might want this back."

"You have the CEO of the douchiest micro brew in the US gagged in your hot tub? You really think that's gonna end well?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not feeling the love," Garth said.

"All right. Shojo. Uh, let's see what we can see," Sam said, sitting down at his laptop.

"What's Shojo?" Garth asked.

"Japanese booze monster," I said sitting down next to Sam.

"I guess that would explain why you got to be drunk to see it. Very poetic," he said, coming over to where Sam and I were sitting.

Sam did a search for 'Shojo' and clicked on the first link, which was to the page 'Open Minds to Deeper Knowledge.' It was in Japanese and there was a black-and-white drawing. We all looked at what Sam had found.

"Ooh. Creepy," Garth said.

There was a message box that said 'Translating Japanese text to English' popped up on screen and then the page appeared in English. Sam read it and then looked over at Dean. "Okay. So, a Shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. There's lore saying that, back in the old day, if you were plastered enough, you could see one skulking around the breweries in Japan."

Dean was refilling the flask with whiskey. "Yeah, but why is this one shredding brewers' kids?" he asked.

"Apparently, you can harness the will of a Shojo with the right spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sic on whatever sort of personal revenge mission you want," Sam continued.

"So Dale gets one to punish his friends," I said.

"Send the bottle, sooner or later it's popped open. Then you have a Shojo that will do whatever Dale compelled it to do right here on the box," Sam said.

"Wait. Except it's not killing the people that screwed him over," Garth said.

"Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt…" Sam said.

"He would take theirs. Well, their kids. Jim's, anyways," I said.

"And Baxter was the godfather," Sam pointed out.

"All right, skip to how do we gank it," Dean said.

"Good news. It is killable," Sam read the article.

"But…" I said.

"But only with a samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing," Sam said.

"Well... that's not a silver lining. All right, the Shojo already cleaned house, right? I mean, Marie's the last target standing, so… Kelly and I'll hit the pawn shops and, uh, look for the sword, and you babysit Marie," Dean said to Sam.

Garth dropped and then caught an EMF reader that made a noise. "Yikes. Sorry," Garth said.

I walked over to Garth and grabbed the EMF reader and shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I said turning off the EMF reader.

"Unless I've got nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"Garth," Dean said.

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm concerned that Bobby might be haunting you. I-I brought it up to Dean and Kelly, and they shot me down," Garth explained.

"Garth! Leave it alone," I said, giving him a stern look.

"It's okay," Sam said.

"No, it's far from okay," I said, getting upset again.

"I've already tried contacting Bobby," Sam said. I gave him a surprised look Dean was surprised as well. "When that beer disappeared, I pulled out a talking board."

"Without me?" I asked. "Without us?"

"You know, I figured, why drag you in… when it's something I could just put to bed myself," he said.

"And?" Dean asked, sounding just as upset as I was.

"And if he was there, I'd have told you," Sam said. "Both of you," he looked at me and gave me a half smile.

Randy Baxter groaned from the hot tub.

"Talk about this later." Dean directed it to Sam. "You follow Marie," he said. "Let me borrow your keys. Kelly, you're coming with me."

Dean and I dropped Sam off at the bar that Marie was at with her friends so that he could keep an eye on her. Dean and I went to a pawn shop and found a samurai sword and went back to the Japanese restaurant and met with the same man we met up with before.

Dean took the sword out of the box and laid it in front of him. I handed the man a book with the Shinto blessing. I had a water bottle in my hand.

"It says it's best to do this in a running spring," the man said.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh…" Dean took the water bottle from my hand. "I got it. Okay. We good?"

"I'll do my best," he answered.

"All right," I said, ready to begin.

Dean picked up the sword and prepared to pour the water over it.

"Shichihukujin…" he started then he looked at Dean. "Go,"

"Oh," Dean said pouring the water.

"Hito no teni rori korekara seitoun yakuwari wo hatasu kono ken wo tataer," he spoke the blessing as Dean continued pouring the water onto the sword.

"That's it," the man said.

"Oh." Dean stopped pouring. "All right. Uh, thanks," Dean pulled out his wallet and gave him some money. "There."

"Thank you," he answered.

"Thank you," I said to him.

As Dean put the sword back into its scabbard my phone rang. I saw it was Garth.

"Hey, Garth," I said getting into the car.

"Kelly, Baxter's got a secret love child! The Shojo might come for him first!" Garth slurred into the phone.

"Whoa, slow down!" I said.

"I'm trying to save lives here!" Garth said.

I could hear Garth fumbling with tools. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

I assume that Garth dropped the phone because I could hear him, "Damn it! Damn it."

"Garth?" I asked into the phone. Garth still didn't answer me. "You dropped the phone, didn't you? Hello? Garth!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm here," Garth said.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm in the brewery," Garth said.

Garth was quiet, then he gasped.

"Garth?" I asked.

"Kelly. It's here."

Garth hung up the phone and I turned to Dean. "We need to go save Garth," He started the car and I gave him the lowdown on what Garth had found out. He called Sam and then we made our way to the brewery.

We got to the brewery and ran inside we found Randy's son in the main room. Sam was lying on the ground. Dean went over to Randy's son and grabbed his shoulder, scaring him.

"Get back!" Dean yelled, pushing him behind him. Dean was swinging the sword back and forth. The Shojo hit Dean and he fell to the ground and the sword skidded across the room. I looked around and I got hit by an invisible force hit me and made me fly across the floor. I looked up and saw the sword, it slid into my hand and I got up and got ready for a fight. I saw Sam looking at me. I could tell he was drunk.

"Where is it?!" I yelled at him.

"Uh, s-s-swing right!" he yelled at me.

I swung and slashed to the right and I didn't hit anything.

"My right."

I swung again in the opposite direction and still made no connection with anything.

"3 o'clock, Kelly!" I slashed again. "6 o'clock!"

Randy's son ducked and with a stabbing motion I plunged the sword into the Shojo and released the sword. The Shojo materialized, screamed and fell backward as it disappeared. The sword fell to the ground and I picked it up. I looked over at Randy's son.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm alive. Yeah," he answered.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam said giving me thumbs up.

"Dean?"

"I'm, super," he answered. "Where's Garth?"

"Well, he's – he's over this way," Randy's son said, pointing to a broken part of the brewery.

"Would you go get him?" I said to him.

"All right."

Sam got up and followed Randy's son. Dean looked at me and I looked at the sword and then back to him.

"This moved. Bobby? Are you here? Come on, do something," I said. "Dad…"

Dean walked over to me and pulled me into a hug to comfort me. We went back to the cars and drove back to the hotel. The next morning we packed up and we were said our goodbyes to Garth.

"You sure you guys don't want to hang out? Grab some brunch, maybe some brews?" he asked us.

"Tempting, but, uh, we better roll," Dean said.

"All right, well…" Garth said, giving Dean a hug.

"Oh. Yeah," Dean said with a little awkward laugh.

"Call me anytime," Garth said.

"All right," Dean said waving.

"And you, Sam," Garth said shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Aw, come here," Gath said pulling Sam into a hug.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Garth," Sam said.

He came over to me and gave me a hug. I kissed his cheek. "See you later, Garth. Thank you," I said. "And don't forget to call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

"Sayonara, kemosabes!" Garth said getting into his car and then pointing to the AMC Pacer. "Nice ride."

"You're right. He has grown on me," Sam said smiling at Dean.

As Garth drove away his music was too loud. We all waved goodbye to him then Sam turned to us.

"All right, um… So, let's talk about it," Sam said.

"About what?" I asked. "Oh. The, uh, talking board? That's fine. I get it, I guess."

"No, not that. Look, I heard you."

"Heard me what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What happened in the brewery, Kell?"

"Nothing. It was, uh – it was just my imagination," I said, as I went into the hotel room and Sam and Dean followed.

"Kelly, look, I know something happened," Sam said. "I just want you to be straight with me. Both of you," he said, looking in between Dean and me.

"The blade was across the room," I said. "And then it was in my hand."

"My Beer. Oh, and then that page magically appeared on the bed. And – and then Bobby's book fell down and out popped the number of the guy who found Cas. Nothing, I'm sure," Dean cut in.

"Clearly," Sam said.

"Well then what, Sam? Is Bobby here, or not?" I asked.

"You know what I think, Dean, Kelly? I think that regular people, they see ones they lost everywhere too."

"Yeah, freakin' ghosts!" Dean said, getting upset.

"Or they just miss 'em a lot. I mean, they see a face in a crowd, we see a book falling off the table. Same thing, Dean. I did the talking board, I ran plenty of EMF. When that beer when poof – I went a little nuts," Sam said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" I said. "He was my dad."

"Like I said, little nuts at the time."

"All right, well, if it wasn't Bobby, then what Jedi'd that sword into my hand?" I said.

"The Shojo slammed the door from across the room. Maybe it was trying to grab the sword, too." Sam pointed out.

"Right. Right, I mean if it was Bobby, he would let us know. I mean, who knows more about being a ghost than Bobby? Instant Swayze, right?" Dean pointed out.

"Exactly," Sam agreed.

"Okay. Okay, you – so your theory is that – that we're practically regular people about something for once. All right." I said grabbing my duffel. "Well, you want to grab some brunch and some brews?"

"Ugh, no. I'm so hung over. Let's just hit the road." Sam said as we walked out of the hotel room.

"All right," Dean said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

We walked out to the car. I took the back seat ready to sleep off this hangover and we were about to leave when Dean ran back into the hotel room he came back with his flask and we hit the road. When we got back to the cabin, I held my little ones and went to bed.


	47. Of Grave Importance

It had been six months since Bobby had died, and we were still doing our best to figure out how to deal with the Leviathan problem, but still coming up empty.

Sam, Dean, and I were in the middle of nowhere, Kansas. Dean had gone into a fast food joint and Sam and I waited for him, leaning against the car.

"All right, here we go," Dean said, putting the bag of food on the hood. He sat down next to where I was leaning, grabbing his taco, and Sam and I did the same. "You know… even though the world is going to crap, there's one thing that I can always count on – these things tasting the same in every drive-through in every state in our great nation," he said. He took a bite of his taco and made a moaning sound.

I smiled and shook my head, taking a bite of my taco.

Dean's phone rang. He looked at it and answered, "Annie."

Annie Hawkins was a hunter that I knew from when I was in my early twenties, hunting on my own. She was always there when I was in a bind. She pulled my ass out of the fire so many times and I did the same for her.

"A nice surprise. How you been?" Dean said. I looked at Dean, wishing I could hear more than one side of the conversation. "Yeah, us too. What's up? Yeah. Sure. Where you at?" he glanced at me and continued, "You working? Near enough… 1 o'clock?" Dean hung up the phone and had a slight smile on his face.

"What does Annie need?" I asked.

"We are going to meet up in Bodega Bay, California."

"Great, let's hit the road," I said.

We headed to the Pier Front Restaurant in Bodega Bay, California. We pulled up the restaurant the next day at one o'clock and went inside to meet up with Annie. Sam and I looked at the menu and Dean was reading a newspaper.

"Hey, get this. Dick Roman is funding another archaeological dig. Guy moves more dirt than 'The Drudge Report'," Dean said.

"Well, any – anything on what he's digging for?" Sam asked.

"Don't you think I would have led with that?" Dean said annoyed.

I just shook my head and continued to read the menu. Sam sighed and looked at his watch.

"Annie's not usually this late, is she?" Sam asked.

"No, never. She's totally compulsive. I'll try her cell," Dean said.

"You know, uh, you know she and Bobby had a thing, right?" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. Yeah, I knew that. Really?" Dean said.

I looked up and started to rack my brain to when she would have slept with Bobby. Annie wasn't that much older than me. She was in her late thirties and we had kind of had a thing on a hunt where we almost died. We had always been close friends, but that night we let go and found comfort in each other. Lucky for us we were able to still be friends, and after that hunt, our friendship was stronger somehow.

"Yeah. Kind of a foxhole thing – very Hemingway," Sam answered.

"Huh. She and I kind of went Hemingway this one time, too," Dean said, sounding sheepish. He was still holding the phone up to his ear.

"All right, well... that happens," I said, giving him a look.

"It was a long time ago," Dean explained, putting a hand up in surrender.

I wasn't one to judge, I had just found out that my dad, Dean, and I had all slept with the same person.

Sam made a face.

"What, you too?" I asked Sam.

"Look, it was a while back. We ended up on the same case. She was stressed. I... I didn't... have a soul," he answered. I shook my head in disbelief and laughed a little. "What are you laughing at, Kelly."

I looked in between Dean and Sam and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I… uh. I may have also had a thing with Annie. Like ten years ago… foxhole," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

I looked up at them. They were both stunned at the words that had just left my mouth.

"What? It was a one-time thing and I won't deny that I liked it."

Dean just went back to his phone. "That's a lot of foxholes. She's not answering. Well, here's to ghosts that aren't there." Dean said, pouring some whiskey from Bobby's flask into his coffee then handing the flask to me.

"To Dad, wherever he may be," I said sadly.

"You sound kind of disappointed," Sam said.

"Ah, it's better this way. I mean, even though I wish we could see him again doesn't mean that we should," I answered.

We clinked our coffee mugs together and drank our coffee.

"Are we being stood up?" Dean asked looking in between Sam and me.

"Yeah, let's hope that's all this is," I said.

We left the restaurant and started walking to the car. I tried calling Annie, but it went straight to voicemail so I called again.

"Nothing?" Sam asked.

"Straight to voicemail. Something's not right," I said, hanging up the phone.

"What's she doing in Bodega Bay?" Sam asked Dean.

"She's working some kind of job. She didn't really say," he answered.

I still had the flask in my hand and I unscrewed the lid to take a sip, but it was empty.

"You got to get a refill," I said to Dean.

"You know what, guys? Why don't you, uh, just pack it away for a while? All it does is remind us of him, you know?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but, uh... not yet," Dean answered.

Before Annie disappeared she had texted me where she was staying.

"Let's go check out Annie's hotel room," Dean said.

We drove to Annie's hotel and went into her room. We picked the lock and went inside. There was a king size bed with a box that read, 'Bobby's books' on it. There was a file of evidence on the case that Annie was working on. As well as a map with pictures of missing kids from around the area.

I was going through the box of books Annie and left for us. Dean was looking at the research Annie had for the case and Sam was at the table with more information about the missing kids.

"These go back years – disappearances never solved," Sam said. "They stop a few decades back, then pick up again just recently. All teenagers."

"Looks like Annie found a spot a lot of them liked to poke around just before they went missing," Dean said.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from the box.

"Yeah. Old Van Ness house," he answered.

Dean moved over to show Sam some of the information Annie had found. I walked over and took a look over his shoulder.

"It's, uh, cheery," Dean said.

"Well, the police combed the place. They always come up dry," I said not turning to the guys but all of a sudden I got cold. I started rubbing my arms and then turned and looked around the room. Nothing was different.

"Yeah, local law. Always on the ball," Dean said with a shrug.

"So, built in 1862 by the Van Ness family who lost it in the early 1900s," Sam explained. "Put up for sale a few years back. No takers."

"Probably 'cause it creeps their queso," Dean said.

"It's just been sitting there, boarded up, for ages. Oh. Get this. I guess a couple months back, someone put it on one of those, uh, 'most haunted houses in America' lists," Sam continued.

"Let me guess – that's when the teenagers started to go missing," I said grabbing my jacket; I was getting even colder.

Sam gave me a curious look then agreed with me. "Yep."

"I say we get rolling," Dean said.

We all left the room and started walking to the car. I got into the back seat then noticed Dean not wearing his jacket.

"Dean, jacket," I said like I did with Abby.

"Yes, mom," he retorted.

"You'll thank me later, baby," I called back as he went back to the room and grabbed his jacket.

As we drove to the Van Ness house I called to check in with Sawyer. She had been such a help as I hunted with Sam and Dean.

"How are you and the babies doing?" I asked Sawyer.

"Well, BJ is perfect and happy. I am doing well. And Abby, well, she fell off of the porch yesterday and scraped her knee pretty bad," Sawyer answered.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"She is milking the 'I fell. you need to take care of me' so hard. She is so opinionated."

"Well, she is my child. How did she fall?"

"She was walking on the railing and fell off. I told her not to and that if she did she would get hurt but she didn't listen. I think she has been hanging out too long with Gabe."

"You may be right. Can I talk to her?"

"Sure," Sawyer said then called Abby. "Abigail, someone wants to talk to you."

Sawyer put her onto the phone.

"Hello," Abby said.

"Hey, baby girl. I heard you fell yesterday. Were you listening to Sawyer?"

"I didn't listen to Sawyer. I'm sorry, mommy."

"It's okay, sweetheart. But you have to listen to her. She is in charge when I'm not there."

"I know. Am I in trouble?"

"No, Abigail. I think you falling off the porch is punishment enough."

"Okay, I will listen now. When are you coming home?"

"Soon, I hope. I miss my babies."

"We miss you too, mommy."

We were pulling up to the house. "Baby, we have to get back to work. I'll call tomorrow. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay, Mommy. Tell daddy and unca Sam that I love them and to be safe."

"I will, Abby," then, turning to Sam and Dean, "Say goodnight to Abby."

"Night, munchkin," Sam said.

"Night, baby girl. Daddy loves you," Dean said.

"Love you, baby girl. Be good for Sawyer and kiss Bobby John for me," I said, feeling the emotions of missing my babies.

I hung up the phone as we grabbed what we needed to go inside.

"So what happened to Abby?" Sam asked.

"She fell off the porch and scraped her knee yesterday," I said shaking my head. "I don't think she will be walking the rails anymore."

"Our talented girl," Dean said.

"She is special," I said grabbing my gun and flashlight.

We walked into the house, not sure what we would find but hoping that we would find Annie alive.

"Honey, I'm home," Dean said as we walked into the house. "All right, let's go." We continued further into the house.

We stuck together as we went upstairs and started looking for Annie.

"Annie?" I called, trying to see if she would answer. I pulled out my phone and called Annie. Sam had an EMF reader which was flashing and making noise.

"There's a whole lot of something going on," Sam said.

A phone rang in a room near us. We went toward the sound and found Annie's cellphone, but no sign of Annie.

We walked through the whole house, finding nothing.

I looked through her phone. "The call to Dean was the last one she made. So where the hell is she?" I asked as I listened to Annie's voice mails.

"Hey, Annie, I'm e-mailing you those news clippings that you asked for. I…" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"We're redlining all over the place. Assume the worst?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I always do," Dean said.

"Okay. Vengeful spirit, maybe lots of them. Killing kids. Look around. No blood. No anything. Certainly no bodies," Sam said.

"Well, if evil is partying here, it's got a hell of a cleanup crew. Wait, wait, wait," I said listening to the message on Annie's phone.

"What?" Sam and Dean said together.

"Here's something," I said pushing some buttons on Annie's phone. "From earlier this week."

"Okay," Sam said.

I put the phone on speaker, and a woman's voice came through. "Free me. Free me."

"Where'd that come from?" Sam asked.

I showed them both the phone number. It read. '(…)…-….' "You ever seen a phone number look like that?" I asked.

We walked back into the main room of the house. We had searched the whole house and found nothing.

"Well, that is every square inch of this place. No bodies, no pieces of bodies – no Annie. A whole lot of sizzle and no steak," Dean said.

"Well, maybe no news is good news," Sam asked.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Meaning maybe she's just not here. Maybe she's still okay," Sam answered.

"Yeah, and what does your gut say?" I asked sadly, thinking the worst.

"Let's just see if there's anything else in her research," Sam answered, giving me a sad smile, trying to make me feel better.

We left the house and got into the car and started to head back to the hotel.

"Where'd Annie get her intel? Do we know?" I asked, taking a sip from the flask.

"Bodega Bay Heritage Society," Sam answered holding up a Bodega Bay Heritage Society pamphlet.

"Could you guys drop me off at the hotel? I'm not feeling so great. Maybe I can find something out there," I said.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Dean said heading to the hotel.

We made it to the hotel. The boys dropped me off and then kept going to the Heritage Society. I went into the hotel room, then called Sawyer to checked on the kids. I started to do research on the Van Ness House and what Annie was looking for, but I came up empty. I hope that the guys get more information than I could find, I thought as I drifted to sleep and dreamed about Bobby following us around everywhere.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to the door opening and Dean and Sam coming inside the room like a herd of elephants.

I rolled over and looked at Dean. "Really, do you both have to sound like the pink elephants on parade?" I asked, annoyed.

"Only for you, princess," Dean said, leaning down to kiss me.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. They told me what they found out about Whitman Van Ness and his fiancée, and after we finished discussing everything I decided to get into the shower. Dean went to go get food.

"So, besides Whitman's fiancée, Dexter O'Connell was also convicted of killing a bunch of hookers who worked at the brothel. He escaped before they could hang him. But then he returned to the house, where he was found shot to death. Why would he escape and then go right back to the house where he got arrested?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. Add that to a list of things don't know," I said from the shower.

"So what's the next move?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm taking a shower. Can this wait for when Dean gets back?"

I heard the door open and Dean's voice. I had put my clothes back on and was towel drying my hair when I looked in the mirror.

"Sam?" I called.

"What?" he said, walking into the doorway for the bathroom. Dean was right behind him.

"Tell me you wrote that," I said, pointing to the mirror that had the words. 'Annie trapped in house' written on it.

"Uh... No. No, I didn't," he answered.

I looked at Dean and he just shook his head.

"Well, then, who's there?" I asked no one in particular. "I said, who's there?!" I said getting upset. Dean took a step in and put his arm around me.

The hot water faucet on the sink started to turn on its own and steam started to rise. Then on the mirror a 'B' and then 'o' appeared on the mirror.

"Bobby?" Dean asked

"Dad?" I asked.

His whole name was written on the mirror. We all exchanged looks, then Dean broke the silence. "This whole time, we've been trying to talk ourselves out of it, he's been – what's he doing here?"

"Dude," Sam said.

"We got to get back to that house, now," I said.

We all left the motel and got the Van Ness house as quickly as we could. When Dean stopped the car we all jumped out, guns at the ready.

"We combed the crap out of this place. If Annie's in there and we didn't find her…" I said.

"It's 'cause something didn't want us to," Sam said.

"Awesome. Well, let's walk right into that," Dean said.

We went into the house shining our flashlights around to see anything we could see.

"All right, I'll check upstairs," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

We headed upstairs to look for Annie.

"Annie?" I called her name. "Annie! It's Kelly! Sam and Dean!"

"Annie?" Sam said into another room.

We were walking through the house when a camera fell to the ground at Dean's feet.

"That's not odd," Dean said, picking up the camera. We made our way back downstairs.

"Sam, get back down here! Annie?" I said. Sam started to come down the stairs to us. "Slimer?" I asked thinking about the old 80's TV show, Ghostbusters. Dean let out a little laugh.

"What?"

"Check it out," Dean said, holding the camera and playing the video.

"The final moments of their love story," the first of the two boys said.

"They've been together since like eighth grade," the second one said.

"Yeah. They entered this house and texted us," the first one spoke again.

"Oh, I hate these indie films. Nothing ever happens," I said.

"They came into the house. They walked through these halls," the second boy said.

"Wait, wait. Pause it. Frame back a little bit. Stop," Sam said.

"Oh my god," I said as I saw Annie in a shot of the recording.

"She's here, and not in a good way," Dean said. "Annie?"

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Annie!" I called her name.

"Annie!" Dean and Sam were looking in another room away from where I was.

I was by myself when I turned and was face to face with a girl.

"Whoa!" I yelled, pulling my gun out and pointing it at her. Sam and Dean were right behind me.

"Please. I'm Victoria – Victoria Dodd," she said, holding her hands up.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"Here. I was a fancy lady," she explained.

"A hooker?" Dean asked. Victoria made a face and looked behind her a little.

"Uh, is Annie here?" Sam asked.

"Yes. You can't see her," she said. We all looked around the room. I felt a little uncomfortable. "No, you're not standing on her." There was a pause as if she was listening to someone. "I will. In my day, we believed in polite conversation. Annie's in terrible danger. We all are."

"From?" I asked.

"Whitman Van Ness," Victoria said.

"But he's dead," Dean said

Victoria looked back over her shoulder. "I thought you said they were good."

"Hey, I'm just processing, okay, lady? He's dead. You're dead," Dean said.

"Define 'terrible danger.'" I said.

"Whitman has great power over all of us in the house. He killed Annie. She says you can free us. Please, you must –" Victoria said, but then all of a sudden she let out a scream and burst into flames.

"I'm gonna say she was telling the truth, considering that she just... got ghost-killed," I said.

"So, what? Whitman Van Ness?" Sam asked.

"Now we know whose bones to salt and burn. Let's go," Dean said.

We left the house and headed to the cemetery.

"All right. Here we go – cemetery, edge of town. The Van Ness family has its own mausoleum," I explained from the back seat.

"All right, we light up the bastard and finish him off," Dean said.

All of a sudden the car went from a normal speed to almost fully accelerating.

"Take it easy. We'll get there," Sam said.

"Uh, that's not me," Dean said, sounding worried.

Dean was struggling to hold onto the steering wheel, then Van Ness appeared next to Dean, fighting to get control of the car. Dean was able to bring the car to a stop and all three of us were able to get out.

"Why's he with us?!" Sam yelled

"I don't know. There's got to be something on us!" I said.

We all patted down our clothes.

"Hey, hey," I said pulling out a key from my jacket pocket. Van Ness appeared behind me and plunged his hand into my back. I let out a scream. It was a searing pain - something that I had never felt before.

"Kelly!" Dean yelled. He grabbed the key from me and tossed it to the ground and shot it. At that moment Van Ness vanished and I collapsed to the floor. Sam ran to me.

"Did that do it? Did that get rid of him?" I asked, looking in between Sam and Dean and trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know. I got a bad idea we just snapped him back to his favorite house," Dean said.

"Where Annie's a sitting duck," Sam said.

"We got to find those bones," I said, walking over to the car

We drove to the cemetery as fast as we could. We walked through the cemetery, looking for the Van Ness mausoleum. As my flashlight crossed over one of the tall structures, the light hit a sign right above the door: 'Van Ness'.

"Guys! Over here!" I yelled.

Sam and Dean made their way over to me and then we went inside. Dean pulled a chisel and hammer out of his bag and started to use them on a plaque that read 'Whitman Van Ness – October 16th, 1895 - November 14th, 1935.' Dean threw a lit match into the coffin to burn Van Ness' bones.

We left the Mausoleum and headed back to the Van Ness house. We pulled up and walked into the house. The boys were ahead of me.

"Hi, boys," I heard Bobby's voice.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, his voice cracked with emotion.

I look a step in between Sam and Dean and came face to face with my Dad.

"Daddy?" I asked, a single tear rolling down the side of my face.

"Kelly... Wait. You can see me?" He sounded surprised.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We had been staring for a long time without saying a word.

"You're staring, you know. Annie's here, too, by the way," Bobby said.

"Hi, Annie," Dean said.

"H-hi, Annie," Sam echoed Dean.

"Hey, Annie," I said, but I couldn't see her. I slightly looked around the room to see if I missed her.

Bobby moved his thumb in a direction behind him we followed his direction but still didn't see anything. "She says you both look uglier than she remembered. She also says hi, Kelly."

"Bobby, h-how'd you stay here?" I asked, looking at Bobby, trying to hold myself together.

"Yeah, well, uh…" Bobby said walking over to a drawer and taking it out. He turned back to us and tossed the flask at me. "Suck on that, Swayze."

"That's why you never answered me. I tried calling you – the talking board, the works – but I was always alone. Dean or Kelly always had that thing in their pockets. That's why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy," Sam said.

"S-so, what happened? Did you get stuck or – or what?" I asked, looking at the flask then making eye contact with Bobby.

"I wanted to stay," he explained.

"Bobby," Dean said.

"I need to help,"

"Not if it means you have to... be this," Sam said, gesturing to Bobby.

"Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be? Now, come on," Bobby said. "Annie and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire... obviously," Bobby started to go up the stairs. "Well, you coming?"

We built the fire and took all the bodies and gave them a respectful burial and laid them to rest. We gave Annie a proper hunter's funeral and gave our respects. We walked back to the car and put everything away.

"I'll miss her," Bobby said.

"She was a good friend," I said. "I'm going to miss her too."

"Me too," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well, you didn't know her like I did," Bobby said.

I tried to stifle a laugh from the knowledge of all of us having a history with Annie. Dean laughed and little as well and Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, uh… Here's to Annie. She got the hunter's funeral she wanted," Dean said, taking a sip from the flask.

"Kind of like the one we thought we gave you," I said looking at Bobby.

"Kelly," Sam said, trying to calm me down.

"What were you thinking, Bobby? You could be in Heaven right now, drinking beer at Harvelle's, not – not stuck…" I said, getting upset with my dad.

"Stuck here with you? We still have work to do. I just thought that was kind of important, Kelly."

"It's not right, and you know that," I said.

"Sorry. You're right. What was I thinking?" he said, disappearing.

The three of us exchanged looks and Dean tossed the flask into the trunk.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Sam asked.

"We did what we should do. Now I don't know," I said, getting into the car and crossing my arms.

The guys got into the car and Dean started to drive down the highway, heading to the kids at the cabin.

"I mean, do you think it's possible we could – I don't know – make it all work somehow?" Sam said.

"I have no idea. Maybe. I've never heard of it. But you know what I do know? It ain't the natural order of things. Everything is supposed to end. You know, he was supposed… And now... What are the odds this ends well?" Dean pointed out.

"What are the odds?" I asked.

We were quiet in the car after that.

We drove all night and made it to the cabin by the next day. Sawyer was sitting on the porch with BJ bouncing and the front door was open. I walked up to the house and took BJ from Sawyer. BJ smiled at me and put his hands on my face.

"Mamamama," he cooed at me.

"Hi, baby," I said to him with a smile.

"Mommy!" Abby ran from the basement.

"Abigail!" I called, bending down to hug my little four-year-old.

Dean and Sam came into the cabin and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Daddy. Unca Sam!" Abby yelled, running and jumping onto Dean's lap.

"Hey, baby girl. Can you sit with Daddy and rest?" Dean asked.

"No! I want to play!" The four-year-old said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Dean looked at me and shook his head, "She is so your child," he said.

I just smiled and shook my head. "Abby, let daddy and unca Sammy rest. They are tired."

"Okay, Mommy," she said, walking over to me. We went down to the basement and I let her paint on the wall next to her bed. I was lost in thought about Bobby still being here when Abby looked at me and smiled. "Mommy, Pops loves you a lot. Don't be mad at him. I love you too."

"Thank you, sweetheart," I said. 


	48. The Girl with the D&D Tattoo

We stayed at the cabin for a few days, doing research and looking into what Dick was doing with his dig sites. I held BJ while talking on the phone with one of my friends, Nora.

"I couldn't find anything on Dick Roman. Sorry, Kelly," she said.

"Yeah, I hear you. All right. Well, thanks for looking. Bye," I said.

"BB," BJ echoed me.

I smiled at him and praised my little baby. Then I turned my attention to Dean and Sam who were sitting on the sofa with Abby. "So, Nora didn't see any pattern to the dig sites either," I explained.

"Yeah, 'cause they got nothing in common," Dean said, looking at me from his spot on the sofa.

"And I got nothing from local lore 50 miles in every direction of all of them. I mean, it's like they're just... old dirt. What's Dick looking for?" Sawyer said from the table where she had piles of lore books around her.

I rocked and smiled at BJ. Dean was taking a sip from the flask when the lights flickered and the TV started to fritz out. Dean and Sam stood up and I moved over to the sofa to protect Abby. Bobby appeared and Sam, Dean, and Sawyer pointed their guns at him.

"Hey, hey, go easy, you idjits. Sorry for the jump scare," he said, putting his hands up.

"So how does this work, huh? I leave the cap off and you just genie your way out?" Dean asked.

"I wish it were that easy. The thing –" Bobby started to say, but he disappeared.

"Pops?" Abby called

"Damn it. It's hard to stay focused. I'm still kind of worn out," Bobby said, reappearing.

"You've been pretty busy for a dead guy," Dean said.

"All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny – those numbers I gave you," Bobby said

"The empty lot in Cheeseville?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long," Bobby explained. "I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me," Bobby said. "They're breaking ground – what month is this?"

"Uh – uh, April," I said.

Bobby sighed. "Ground's broke," he said, looking up. "They're building as we're yammering. Check it out yourself. It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy…" Sam, Dean, and I exchanged looks. "killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business."

Sawyer pulled out her laptop and started to look up Dick Roman's website.

"That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right?" Bobby asked.

Sawyer nodded. She had found something from Frank. "The laptop screen shows Geothrive's 'Standard plans for an efficient slaughterhouse.'" She looked up after reading it.

"Biotech, my ass," she said.

"That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef," Bobby explained.

"Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?" I asked.

"I bet you no one will even notice…" Bobby said. "… 'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with Turducken-style munchies," I remembered when we went to Biggerson's. "Make us docile."

"Yeah, we haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco," Dean pointed out.

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long," Bobby said.

"Ah," I said.

"Next, he's gonna cure us," Bobby continued.

"Cure us of what?" Sawyer asked.

"All the biggies – cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research," Bobby explained.

"The, uh, Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center," Dean reminded us.

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd," Bobby said. "Now, we've gone up against plenty liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner."

"Like the new Starbucks," Sawyer said with a small smile.

Bobby gave her a look and nodded. "Starbucks is on the top of the list."

"Oh my god! Really?" she asked. Bobby just nodded his head. Sam's laptop beeped next to where she was sitting. She leaned over and looked at it. "Sam, it says you have an email," she said, looking over to him.

He walked over. "It's from Frank," he said, looking at Dean.

"Frank's alive?" Dean said, picking up Abby and walking over to Sam.

"That jackass, always stealing my thunder," Bobby said, making me laugh.

Sam started to read the email."'Sam and Dean, if you're reading this, I'm dead... or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble,'" Sam looked at us and then continued. "Um, okay. 'My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car…'

"Baby?" Dean said, sounding excited.

"Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it." Sam abbreviated the rest of the email. He clicked on a link that would give him access to the location of the drive. "All right, let's see where Frank's drive is."

A box appeared on the screen saying that the hard drive was at Richard Roman Enterprises.

"Perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star," Sawyer said, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"All right, well, off to Chicago," Dean said. "Kelly, you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I answered. "Bye, baby boy. Be good for Sawyer."

We headed to the car when Bobby spoke up. "No, wait, boys, you can't just break in. They know your mugs. What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice. What, you got a better plan? Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job."

"Bobby, that's Dick's office," Sam said, in a worried tone.

"I think what Sam's trying to say is, what happens if you run into Dick and, you know... go vengeful. You know it's not something you can just shake off," Dean said, putting Abby down.

I kissed her goodbye and handed BJ to Sawyer.

"Come on. Give me some credit. What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?" Bobby asked, sounding offended.

"Sorry, Bobby," Sam said shutting his laptop and heading to the car. Dean and I followed.

We drove to Chicago, and we made great time. Frank had made all the precautions if the file got compromised, so we knew who had hacked into it. Where they lived, where they worked, and so that's where we headed.

We broke into the apartment, and when I walked in I was met with what could only be described as the remnants of a comic book shop explosion. There were books everywhere, and bobble heads from Star Wars to Lord of the Rings. There was even some Harry Potter stuff. It made me smile and think of the little nerd I left back at the cabin.

We got ourselves set up, ready for when this Charlie Bradbury would get here and we could jump her and get all of our information back. It was mid morning when we heard someone at the door. I was hidden behind a bookshelf of bobblehead dolls, Sam was on the other side of the room hidden in a hallway to the bathroom, and Dean was hidden near the kitchen. That was when a short woman with fiery red hair walked into the apartment. She moved quickly, grabbing a bag from one of the cupboards and started packing. She stopped and looked around then went back to packing when her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey, Pete, sorry I left without telling you," she said. "No, I just wasn't... feeling well. It's a... lady thing. I will be in first thing. Got to go – cramps."

I moved a little and made the shelf shift, making the bobbleheads start to move. 'Damnit,' I thought to myself. Charlie ran to the door and opened it, but thankfully Dean slammed the door shut.

"It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you,' Dean said.

"Get away from me, you... shapeshifter!" Charlie said, picking up a small sword.

"Look, we're not shapeshifters," Sam said taking a step behind her. She slashed the sword at Sam and it broke into two pieces. "Geez!"

I came out from my hiding spot and took the broken sword away from Charlie.

"Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it? You know what borax does to them?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head nervously.

"Sam?" I asked as he handed me a bottle of borax. I poured it over my hand and nothing happened, so I handed it to Dean. He did the same thing with the borax then handed the bottle to Sam, who also poured the borax on his hand. Then he held it out to Charlie.

"Huh? Your turn," Dean said.

Charlie splashed the borax on her hand.

"Good," I said, taking the borax back from her.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Charlie asked us.

We explained what we did. That we hunted monsters and killed them and that we saved a lot of people because of it.

"So you're saying, you guys are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find me?" Charlie asked.

Sam pulled out his laptop and cleared his throat, showing Charlie the video footage of herself.

"Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!" she said.

"Welcome to Frank," Dean said.

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true," Charlie said, looking in between the three of us.

"That and more," I said.

"Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?" Sam asked, confused that someone could hack it.

"A day or so," she explained.

"Is there anything you can't hack into?" I asked her.

"Not yet," she said looking proud of herself. 'What a badass' I thought to myself.

"How about Dick Roman's e-mail?" Sam asked.

"Why would I... Oh. He's one of them," she said, putting all the pieces together.

"No. Uh, he's their leader," I said, making a face.

"So what's the endgame – steal our resources, make us some slaves?" Charlie asked.

"Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat," Dean said.

"You can't be... serious," She said looking at the three of us. "Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?" she asked as she sat down at the table and opened her laptop. The background was Arwen from The Lord of the Rings.

"Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites," I said.

"Like Indiana Jones stuff?" she asked, looking at me.

"All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for," I answered.

"You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap," she said as she did a search.

"Look, we get it sucks," Sam said.

"No, not that. This. Dick's email isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office," she explained.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Can't get in it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk," she said with a hopeless look on her face.

"So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail?" I asked.

"You can't. Only someone like…" she started to say. "But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and…" She looked back up at us in fear. "What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?"

"I think you know," Sam said grimly.

"So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right?" she asked. We gave her a sad look. "What?"

"It's not that easy. You're on Dick's radar, which means you don't have an old life anymore," I explained.

"I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google," she said.

"Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this," Sam said, trying to encourage her.

"Totally. Exactly. But now I volunteer," she answered.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too," she said, surprising us all.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so... plan?"

"You got a Bluetooth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Security system – can you get into that?" I asked as Dean and I moved over to sit at the table.

"I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need," she said.

"All right. Let's start with that," Dean said.

"Do you have a key card to get in the building?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing," she said.

We made up a plan on how we were going to send Charlie in and we would be outside. She would have a Bluetooth and we would be on the phone in a van waiting outside if she needed anything.

The hours ticked by and I got Charlie all set up.

"So, what's your favorite Harry Potter book?" I asked her.

"Oh, the one where Hermione is a total badass!" she said with a huge smile.

"So all of them," I said, smiling at her, she gave me a shrug and a questioning look. "My daughter loves the Harry Potter books. She wants to be just like Hermione."

"That's awesome! I think it's great for kids to read books together with their parents. How old is she?"

"She is four," I answered.

"Oh at her age, I loved The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings!"

"Me too!" I said excitedly. "Books were my only escape as a kid," I explained.

"Same," she said excitedly. "Have you looked into any fan fiction?" she asked me.

"No, I don't really have time for that," I said thinking about the random stories I had come across from the Supernatural books.

"Well, that's too bad. I have written multiple fanfics about Harry Potter. My favorite is the stories from Hermione's perspective and she ends up with Harry," she explained to me.

I liked Charlie. She made me think of how much Abby would love her. She would be a great influence on my little girl. She was so smart and definitely would tell her to be her own person. When this was over I thought how much I would love for them to meet up and have Charlie share her love of nerd-dom with Abby. It would be a wonderful friendship.

We headed out to Richard Roman Enterprises. Sam, Dean, and I waited outside in a black van and Charlie was about to go into the building. Charlie had set everything up for us and we were waiting for the perfect moment to go in.

"How's it going?" Dean asked.

"Great, since she set all this up. Um, look," Sam said. "See this?" Sam asked showing Dean and me the laptop. It had the footage from the security cameras on them. "I can put each camera on a pre-recorded loop. Once I do that, she'll have 15 minutes."

"15 minutes ain't a lot of time," Dean said.

"No. She said if it took longer to hack his desktop, then she deserved to be eaten," Sam answered.

"I like her," Dean said.

"Me too," I said with a smile.

The security footage showed Charlie standing outside of the building pacing back and forth. Then I noticed her bag and saw Bobby's flask.

"Wait. Is that…" I said taking a closer look. "Son of a bitch," I said crossing my arms.

"What?" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Look at her bag," I said.

"Bobby. Wait. Y-you think he, uh –" Sam asked.

"Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah. What the hell's he thinking?" Dean said getting upset.

"He's not. So what do we do – call the whole thing off?" I asked.

"We've only got one shot at this," Dean said sitting back.

Dean had the phone on speaker sitting on the desk and we heard the sound of Charlie singing 'I'm Walking on Sunshine.'

"I used to think maybe you loved me…"

"Charlie, it's Dean. Are you singing?"

"I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me," she said in a nervous tone.

"Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag," Dean said.

"Oh. Thank you," She said taking a sip from the flask. "Mmm. Good idea."

"Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it."

"Copy that. Okay. Let's do this."

"Uh, Charlie? Uh, Charlie?" Dean asked her.

"I'm having a hard time moving,"

"You can do this," Dean reassured her.

"Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't," she said, starting to sound hysterical.

"Charlie, hey, it's Kelly," taking the phone from Dean.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I'm sorry. I-I just –" Charlie started to say.

"It's okay. Uh, listen, w-who's your favorite 'Harry Potter' character, again?" I asked.

"Uh, Hermione," she answered, sounding a little confused about why I brought this up.

"Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Shut up. Your daughter loves those books and so do I," I said in a harsh whisper.

Sam smiled and nodded. "I knew you were raising her right!" Sam said.

"Shut up you two," I said. "Sorry, Charlie I'm back. Back to Hermione."

"No, of course not," she answered.

"What did she do?"

"She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong –" she started.

"Uh, stay on track. Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?" I said, getting her focused.

"I'm gonna kick it in the ass," she answered.

"Good girl," I said. "Make J.K. proud."

"Oh, you go, dumble-dork," Dean said.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "She is going to do amazing."

We watched the laptop and the security screen, following her through the building as she made her way to the elevator.

"I'm in. I've always wanted to say that," she said to us.

"You're on the clock. Move," Dean said.

Charlie was quiet for a minute then her voice came over the phone.

"Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just wait him out," Dean said.

"He's not going anywhere," Charlie said.

"Okay, uh, you work there every day. Do you know the guy?" Dean asked.

"I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him."

"Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?" He asked. I looked at him with a sideways glance.

"Um... eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. I don't really-" she said.

"Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past," Dean said.

"I can't. He's not my type."

"You're gonna have to play through that," Dean said.

"As in he's not a girl," she said flatly.

"Oh, Oh. Pretend he has boobs," Dean said, sounding proud of his idea.

"Really?" I asked.

"Worse," she said.

"Well, I don't know. Um... Do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy," Dean said winking at me.

"Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die," she said. The three of us were quiet and exchanged glances. "I was drunk. It was Comic-Con."

"We've all been there. Okay, I'm gonna walk you through this," Dean said. "Start with a smile," He said. She wasn't answering. "Relax, Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you," Dean said. He was looking at me with a dorky smile. Then we heard another voice over the phone.

"Can I help you, miss?" a voice said. I could only assume that it was the security guard.

"Hey… Bill. Charlie from I.T," she said.

"Oh. Burning the midnight oil, huh?" Bill said.

"Just like you – I mean, when you're not at the gym. What, do you work out with all your free time?" Dean said and Charlie repeated.

"I try to get to the gym at least three days a week," Bill said to Charlie. "Just trying to get back to my fighting weight, you know?"

"It shows. You look amazing," Dean said.

"It shows. You look amazing," Charlie repeated to Bill.

I was holding my hands over my mouth trying not to laugh so that Charlie could hear me. Sam was stifling a laugh as well. Dean gave us a dirty look "This never happened," he said to us. Then, without skipping a beat, he turned back to Charlie. "Do you ever do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?" That was when Sam and I lost it. "Stop laughing, Sammy," Dean said smacking Sam in the arm.

"Stop laughing, Sammy. Um… Y-you don't know that bar – Stop Laughing Sammy?" Charlie said, and Sam and I held our hands over our mouths, trying to quiet our laughs.  
"That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy…" she continues to say.

"Stop talking, Charlie!" Dean said annoyed at Sam and me.

"… 'cause they kept the receipt. Stop talking, Charlie. Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, drinks?" she said, trying to calm her motormouth down.

"Um… Yeah, yeah. That'd be great," Bill said to Charlie.

"Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?" Dean said as Charlie repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right," Bill said to Charlie.

She must have walked away from Bill because she started speaking to us. "I feel dirty."

"You and me both, sister," Dean said.

"The eagle is landing. Going radio-silent," Charlie said.

"Let us know when you're out," I said.

"So, guess we just wait?" Sam asked surprised

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Babe, who knew you could flirt your way out of a jam with a guy?" I said, "You know that I could have done that for her."

"Well… I just jumped in and made it work," he answered, giving me a sideways glance.

We sat together for a few minutes, watching the security footage. Sam was filling jars with Power Clean and Dean and I were sitting together, waiting to hear from Charlie. I was also hoping that Bobby wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her or even kill her.

"Well, this is awesome," Dean said.

I looked at him with a questioning look. And Sam continued to fill the jars with Power Clean.

"You know what? New plan. From now on, we just stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl," He continued.

"Dean, every chomper on earth knows our face. How many do you think are in that building? We wouldn't make it past the lobby," I said looking at him.

Sam had finished filling the jars and rolled his chair over to the computer where we were.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got to be happy about sending in freaking Veronica Mars," Dean said.

"She'll be fine... or we'll go in," Sam said.

"And get as far as we can. Damn right," Dean answered.

We were quiet for a minute when Charlie's voice came through the phone. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey," all three of us said at the same time.

"Sending you all the flagged dig files now," she said.

Our screen was filled with emails from Dick's computer.

"Charlie, you are a genius!" Sam said.

"I know. It's a problem," she said, somewhat smugly. "Damn it. Hey, Pete!" she said. The three of us exchanged worried glances. "Guess we're both on deadline, huh?"

"How's it going?" We heard a male's voice on the other end.

"Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours," she said.

"Great. Hit that deadline, right? Well, holler if you need anything," he said.

"Hey, guys, you still there?" she asked.

"Oh thank god," I said.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, just my manager, the monster."

"Leave," Dean said.

"I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this," she said. 'I knew she was a badass. Keep it up Charlie,' I thought to myself.

We could see Charlie open a bunch of Dick Roman's emails concerning a package leaving Iran, and the suspension of the digs.

"Are you seeing this?" she asked us.

"It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago," I said.

"Why?"

"Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?" Dean asked.

"Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?" she asked as she looked into the emails.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it, end of story," Dean said.

"Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up," she explained.

"What's the exact landing time?" Sam asked.

"42 minutes. Can you make it?" she asked.

Sam pulled up a map to see how long it would take to get from Richard Roman Enterprises to Downey Airport.

"We can try. Uh, all right, Charlie, one more favor, and then get the hell out of there," Dean said.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"More time," Dean said.

"Then let's get you some," she said. She started typing on the computer composing an email to Dick. "Travel department's emailing Dick. Suitcase still en route, but diverted by weather and will be 30 minutes late," she said, finishing up the email. "I'll finish mopping you guys off the drive and get the hell out of Dodge."

"Call us when you're clear," Dean said.

"Text you from the border, bro," Charlie answered, hanging up the phone.

Sam calculated that it would take 15 minutes each way to get to the airport and back. Sam and Dean decided that they would go and pull a switch with a borax bomb and whatever the package that Dick Roman was getting tonight and I would stay here in the van waiting for Charlie.

It was slow and I was bored waiting for Dean and Sam to get back as well as waiting to hear from Charlie. It had been almost 45 minutes when I saw a man go into the building with a case. I crossed my fingers hoping that they guys had gotten there in time. About 45 seconds after Dean and Sam came into the van.

"Thank god you are here," I said. "Did you get the case?"

"Yes we did," Sam said.

That was when we noticed over the security cameras that Charlie was running down the stairs trying to get out of the building. She was also being followed by Dick Roman. The three of us ran from the van into the building with our jars of borax. Dean and Sam jumped through the doors and shattered them. I followed closely behind and ran in with my borax, ready to take on any leviathans.

"Dean, he's one of them!" Charlie yelled holding onto her injured shoulder. Dean threw borax onto Pete, who yelled as brown smoke rose from his face. I fought a security guard and knocked him out as Sam picked Charlie up.

"That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo," Dick said to Charlie.

At that moment Dick flew through the air and hit a glass sign.

"All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters," he said. He tried to get up but he was shoved back down stuck where he was "Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled."

"Dean, come on. Come on!" I yelled at him, pulling him by the arm.

We ditched the truck and took the car that Dean had directed us to. I sat in the back seat with Charlie while Dean drove us to the hospital.

"Charlie, talk to us. You okay?" Dean asked.

"No. Why didn't you kill him?" she asked with pain and fear in her voice.

"'Cause we can't yet. But we will," I said, trying to comfort her.

"The really evil ones always need a special sword. Oh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now," she said, passing out on the window of the car.

"Drive faster, Dean!" I yelled to him.

Dean drove as fast as he could to get us to the hospital. When we got there Sam carried Charlie into the emergency room. She had a broken arm but other than that she was alright. They let us leave with her a few hours later. We took her to the local bus station so that Charlie could get her life back together.

We walked toward Charlie's bus.

"I left your dumb flask on the back seat, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever," she said.

"Here you go," Dean said handing her bag over.

"Thanks," she answered.

"So listen, um, we can't thank you enough," Sam said.

"Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever. Deal?" she said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Deal," Sam said, shaking her hand.

Charlie shook Dean's hand next. "Keep your head down out there, okay?" he said.

"This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury?" she asked, then turned to me with a smile. "Thanks for helping though that back there," she said, giving me a hug.

"You're welcome, Charlie. If you need anything you got my info," I said with a smile.

"Yes I do," she smiled back. "So, good luck saving the world." She raised her hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace out, bitches."

She handed her bag to the bus driver.

"She's kind of like the little sister I never wanted," Dean said putting his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk back to the car.

"We got to talk," Sam said.

"What, you mean before we get back to the car and the flask?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. So, what the hell happened back in the lobby, guys?" He asked.

"Man, if I had a free shot, I'd have bitch-slapped the hell out of Dick," I said turning to Sam.

"Yeah, but, I mean, Charlie got her freaking arm broken," Sam said, turning to us and he stopped walking.

"He didn't mean to do it," I said.

"Exactly. He's not in control, not about Dick. That was vengeful-spirit crap," Sam pointed out.

"I know. But it's still Bobby," Dean said.

"But if he really goes there, he won't be anymore, and then we won't be able to pull him back. And then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"I know. Look, let's just figure out what that thing we stole it, and then we'll figure out what the hell to do with Bobby." Dean said.

We got into the car and headed back to the cabin. I was almost asleep when I got a text.

[Hey, Kelly. It's Charlie]

[Hey, Charlie. Are you okay?]

[I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you again]

[What for?]

[For giving me a quest]

{Well, you are like the great Hermione so kick it in the ass. Be safe and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything]

[hahaha. Will do. I hope to someday meet your little ones. I would love to meet the next generation of Potter heads]

[They would love that]

I smiled, thinking of the crazy, nerdy redhead meeting my little ones. I hoped that one day our lives would be normal and that we could remember this like our stories. I just hoped that it would all end like our stories with a happily ever after.


	49. Detonate Dick

Dean and Sam dropped me off back at the cabin. They wanted to keep the kids and me as safe as possible. Two days later, I heard from Dean. Cas was awake but not the same. They were going to be heading to the cabin in a few hours with Meg and a Prophet who was a high schooler named Kevin.

Sawyer and I fixed up the basement. We moved the kids up to the main floor and made the basement into our weaponry so that when the guys came back we would have everything ready.

When they finally arrived home, we were all in the kitchen. I was holding BJ in my arms playing with him as Abby was sitting on the floor reading to the dogs. Sawyer was sharpening her machete at the kitchen table when Sam, Dean, Meg, Cas, and a short Asian kid I assumed to be Kevin walked into the cabin.

"Unca Cas!" Abby yelled, running to him.

"Hello, Abigail," he answered, reaching down to pick her up.

"I've missed you! Are you back to keep us safe?" she asked.

"I am here to help," he answered her.

I got up and walked over to him with BJ. "Hey, Cas," I said, smiling.

"Hello, Kelly," he answered.

"Unca Cas, that's baby BJ. He is my baby brother!" Abby said excitedly.

"I can see that. He is a very happy baby," Cas said smiling at BJ. "Hello, Bobby John. I'm your uncle Castiel."

BJ smiled at him and reached for him. Cas put Abby down and took BJ. BJ was content to be with his uncle.

"I wish that you could have been there to see him come into the world, Cas. He was always such a good baby," I said looking at just how much BJ loved Cas.

"I would love for this 'family reunion' to continue but we don't have time for this love fest," Meg said.

"Why are we allowing this abomination to be here?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm here to help," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," Sawyer said, turning and taking Abby.

Sam, Cas, and Meg angel-proofed the cabin. Meg left for some reason and Dean, Kevin, and I went down into the basement while Sawyer took care of Abby and BJ.

"Let's leave off angel-proofing sigils or I'll be expelled, too," I heard Cas say as I walked downstairs.

"As long as we're invisible to your Garrison buddies, it works for me," Sam said.

"I'm sure you're pretty hungry, so once we get settled in upstairs, we'll get some dinner going," I said to Kevin.

Dean was clearing a space on the table that was covered with knives, making Kevin stop in his tracks.

"This looks like a sex torture dungeon. Is this a sex-torture dungeon?" Kevin looked at me.

I felt bad for the kid because he was dragged into this. I looked up and saw Dean pick up a scythe.

"No, this is not a sex-torture... Get over here. Sit down and read, would you?" Dean said.

A while later, Dean had fallen asleep in a chair with BJ in his lap. Kevin was writing at the table. He started to hyperventilate. I was reading a book about heaven.

"Kevin?" I said, looking up from my book.

"This is all too much. What's happened to my life? I'm just a kid from Michigan. I didn't want to be a Word-keeper!" he said. Dean was now awake. He stood up and handed BJ to me.

"Looks like we're brown-baggin' it," he said, giving Kevin a brown paper bag.

"I am not prepared to factor the supernatural into my world view," Kevin said in between taking breaths into the bag.

"Okay, there we go," I said, patting his back. "That's it. That's it. Just breathe. Take it easy. I'm going to get you some tea," I said taking BJ up to go to sleep and to get tea for Kevin.

I took the mug of tea back downstairs and handed it to him. "Here you go, sweetheart," I said.

"Thanks,' he said, taking a sip.

"How are you doing?" I asked, taking a seat next to Dean.

"I have been better," he said. "I still don't understand why me."

"Oh, I don't know, man. What can I say? You've been chosen. And it sucks. Believe me. There's no use asking "why me?" 'Cause the angels – they don't care. I think maybe they just don't have the equipment to care. Seems like when they try, it just… breaks them apart," Dean said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I just want to be the first Asian-American President of the United States," Kevin said.

"Then do your homework," I said, giving him a half smile.

After some time I went upstairs because BJ was crying. Dean followed soon after. Kevin stayed in the basement reading the tablet. Sawyer was watching Abby. That was when we noticed that Meg was gone and so was the knife. We turned off all the lights and acted like we didn't notice she was gone.

Sometime later, Meg came into the cabin. Sam had made a devil's trap that she was now stuck in. Sam turned on the lights and we all looked at her.

"Didn't expect to see you back," I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yeah, not without the King's army," Dean said, taking a step closer to her. "Knife," he ordered.

Meg obliged and handed him the knife. "Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that."

"It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade," Cas said, looking at the demon blade.

"Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me," Meg said.

"So, what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell?" I said, looking at her.

"I'm talking 'cause,' douchebag, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it," Meg said.

"Crowley ain't the problem this year," Dean said.

"When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me," Meg said.

Sam broke the devil's trap with his foot.

"This is good – harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester," Cas said.

"What?" Meg said.

"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon," Cas said.

"We need better angel-proofing now," Meg said.

The door broke open, sending pieces everywhere and three angels appeared in the cabin.

"You took the Prophet from us?!" the woman said. I assumed it was Hester.

"I'm – I'm sorry?" Cas said pushing me out of the way to toward Dean.

"You have fallen in every way imaginable," she said to Cas.

The other angel stepped into the conversation. "Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work," he said.

"He can't help you. He can't help anybody," Dean said.

"We don't need his help... or his permission," Hester said, nodding to the other angel. He disappeared. "The Keeper goes to the desert tonight."

The other angel reappeared with Kevin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that," I said, my motherly instincts kicking in, and also understanding that Kevin would be a big help for us to kill Dick.

"She's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and – and they begged him. They begged him not to do it," Cas said looking at me.

"Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet," Dean said.

"Why should we give you anything… After everything, you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay," Hester said taking a step towards Dean.

"Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect," Cas said to her.

"No, Castiel," Hester said, backhanding Cas and he fell to the ground.

The two other angels blocked Sam, Dean, and I from getting to Cas.

"No more madness!" Hester punched Cas in the face. "No more promises!" She punched him again. "No more new Gods!" She continued to punch Cas and then she pulled out her angel blade and held it up in the air ready to plunge it into Cas.

"Hester! No!" Inais said, grabbing Hester's arm. "Please! There's so few of us left."

Hester punched Inais and he fell to the ground, then she turned to Cas. "You wanted free will. Now I'm making the choices." She raised the knife.

Meg had made her way over to Hester. She stabbed her in the back. Hester's body was filled with light and then there were a set of wings burned into the floor. She was dead. We all looked at Meg, surprised that she was on our side. She shrugged, "What? Someone had to."

Inais turned to Cas. "These are strange times," he said.

"I think they've always been," Cas said to him.

I was standing near Sam and Kevin, holding BJ. He had woken up with all of the noise and people that were here. Sawyer was asleep in the other room with Abby.

"I wish you'd come with us," Inais said to Cas, putting his hand on Cas's arm.

"Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inias. I'm sorry," Cas answered.

Dean walked over to us. He took BJ from me and kissed the side of my head, comforting me. Kevin looked up from the tablet and handed me the notebook in which he had translated the tablet.

"Thanks, Kevin. Not a lot of people could have handled this," I said smiling at him.

"You doing all right there, 'chosen one'?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," he answered, giving us a half-hearted smile.

"Are you ready, Kevin Tran?" Inais asked Kevin.

Two of the other angels put their hands on Kevin's shoulders protectively.

"Bring the Keeper to his home. We can watch over him there," Inais said.

They all disappeared with the sound of wings flapping.

I took BJ back to put him back to bed. He was going on about two hours of sleep and I was right behind him on that, but I couldn't sleep - I had work to do. We were getting so close to figuring out how to kill Dick. I walked back into the room where Dean, Sam, and Cas were.

"I couldn't find Meg anywhere," Dean said as I sat next to Sam at the table.

"Yes, well, she enjoys laying low," Cas said.

Sam was reading the notebook when he looked up at me.

"Here. 'Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.' Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel," he said looking at Cas.

Dean and I looked over at Cas as well.

"Well, you know me," Cas said holding a small bottle of blood. "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters," he handed the bottle to me.

I looked at him with questioning eyes. "What are you gonna do, Cas?"

"I don't know," he said, smiling. "Isn't that amazing?"

Cas disappeared. Sam went back to reading the notebook and Dean and I sat and exchanged looks.

"Well, let's get to work," Dean said.

I sat with Dean and Sam at the table until I couldn't keep my eyes open. Dean sent me to sleep. I tried to protest but he insisted that if I was going to be any help I needed to get at least four hours of sleep. So I did as long as he woke me up if he found anything. I was exhausted because I woke to the sound of Dean talking to BJ.

"Little man, are you going to be a handful when you get big. I am putting my money on you being a ladies man as well," Dean said.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the two of them. "He is going to take after his daddy," I said.

Dean looked at me with a sly smile. But then his smile changed as he thought about the little BJ being a ladies man. "Oh, I hope not."

I had gotten out of bed and made my way to Dean. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes. "Dean, you are a good man. I don't care what you or anyone else says. BJ would be lucky to be just like you," I said, kissing him.

"Be careful, Miss Singer. If you keep talking like that we might have another kid," Dean said pulling away from my kiss slightly.

"Not yet. I want to spend time with this little one before we have another one," I said taking BJ from Dean.

We went into the kitchen and I made breakfast for everyone, holding BJ and keeping him entertained while Abby was sitting with Sam and Sawyer and Dean did research on how to make sense of the translation of the tablet.

"Okay, man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel," Dean said to Sam.

I shook my head.

"Anna Nicole?" Sam asked.

"Who's Anna Nicole?" Sawyer asked, looking up from the laptop.

"What's Playboy?" Abby asked. I shook my head at the curiosity of my daughter.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and laughed a little "Anna Nicole. Oh, the good – they die young, huh?" Dean said ignoring Sawyer's and Abby's questions.

Sawyer shook her head and let out a loud breath.

"Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer," Dean said, trying to fix the situation.

"Okay. Then what does it mean?" Sawyer asked, sitting back and looking at Dean.

"Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder," Dean said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay. Well, I think we both agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right?" Dean asked.

"Right," Sam said, walking over to the table with Abby

"So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story," Dean said, taking a drink from his beer.

"Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? I mean, what about the rest of the Leviathan? What, are they gonna just... drop dead?" I said, putting a plate of biscuits and eggs on the table.

"I don't know. Maybe," Dean said.

I was a little shocked at his looseness on taking out all of the leviathans. "Maybe? 'Maybe' is good enough for you right now?"

"One problem at a time, all right?" he answered, digging into some eggs.

"Okay. But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate," Sam said, sitting and digging into some food as well as serving Abby her own food.

"Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word is from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get," I said as I ate my own food.

After we finished breakfast, BJ was starting to get fussy so I put him down for a nap and went to go shower and get ready. I was brushing my teeth and when I looked in the mirror I saw Bobby standing behind me.

"Hey, Dad. How you feeling?" I asked looking at him through the mirror.

"Stronger than ever. Now, while you all have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon," Bobby said.

"Wait a second. Don't you think you should be saving your strength?" I asked, concerned that he was going to strain himself.

"For what?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm just saying you might want to slow down. You don't look so great," I said. Bobby wasn't looking like himself. He was a lot skinnier and more menacing than he used to be.

"I'm in the Veil. My Brad Pitt days are over. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark," Bobby explained.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," I said turning around to look at Bobby.

"The rest is doable, and doable now. You've already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts," Bobby said.

"Which means...?" I asked.

"You got to bleed an Alpha," Bobby explained.

"But they're all dead. I mean, everyone we found, we rounded up for Crowley, and then Cas whammied them all," I said feeling a little deflated.

"Well, then, make this Cas's problem, too."

"Cas ain't exactly in the problem-solving mode, Bobby," I said.

"Then Crowley!" he said, yelling at me.

I was taken aback - Bobby almost never yelled at me. "All right, I get it. I get it," I said, putting my hands up.

"Do you?!" Bobby yelled again. There was a cracking sound behind me I turned and looked at the mirror. There was a crack through it. "I'm just sayin'. I have faith that you boys will figure it out. Relax. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away."

Bobby looked at me then disappeared. I walked into the living room and sat with Sam at the table. He was watching a video on Sucrocorp on his laptop.

"Here at Sucrocorp, your well-being is our number-one priority. Sucrocorp – eat well, live well. "

"Little FYI. Bobby's officing out of the john these days," I said, looking at both of them as Dean handed me a cup of coffee.

"Uh... awkward," Sam answered.

"Yeah, you're telling me, I'm his daughter. Uh, he does have some ideas about the weapon, though," I explained.

"Really? Well, uh, he may be just in time," Sam said.

Dean sat next to me as Sam turned his laptop toward us to show us an article titled 'Roman Acquires Sucrocorp.'

"'Roman acquires…' What's Sucrocorp?" Dean asked.

"They make food additives, namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in – well, it's in just about everything – um, soda, sauces, bread," Sam explained.

"Don't say 'pie,'" Dean said looking helpless.

"Oh, definitely pie, sweetheart," I said, looking over to Dean.

"Bastards. So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"And into grocery stores, Gas n' Sips, vending machines," Sam explained.

"What can we do about it?" I asked.

"Short of going Al Qaeda on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we can do about it," Sam said.

The laptop shut suddenly making the three of us jump. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and I took a deep breath.

"Like I said, uh, Bobby's got some ideas," I said.

I explained that we needed to summon Crowley. So I sent Sawyer and Abby to the store to get fresh veggies and fruits. Nothing processed.

Dean set up the ritual to summon Crowley.

"Et ad congregandum eos coram me," Sam said, lighting the match and tossing it into the bowl. The flames rose up from the bowl and Crowley appeared.

"Hello, boys," Crowley said to Sam and Dean. Then he turned to me. "Love, how are you and the new baby doing?"

I just rolled my eyes. Even though Crowley had been helpful when I needed him he had tried to take over the world and didn't take care of us like he promised he would always do.

"So, that's what all the 'rumble, rumble' was about," he said, gesturing to the notebook in Sam's hand. "Who translated it for you?"

"Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?" Dean asked.

"Happily. But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for?" Crowley said.

"Well, then when?" I asked, putting BJ into his playpen.

"Last. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve," he said, looking at me with a questioning look.

"Well, that'd be convenient, but, uh, no," Dean said, getting Crowley's attention.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready next time we call," I said, taking a step toward the King of Hell.

"Fine. Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us," he answered, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Whose authority?" Dean asked.

"Mine. Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place," Crowley said, turning his attention to Dean.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah. Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails," Crowley said winking at me then disappearing.

"Okay. Where, jackass?!" I yelled.

Flames rise on the table. As they started to die down, we saw that words had been carved into the table.

"Hoople, North Dakota," Sam said reading the words from the table.

"Piece of paper would have worked," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

The guys left for North Dakota. When Sawyer got home we made a fruit salad and we steamed the vegetables.

We ate the food and enjoyed playing with the little ones. I put them to bed and then Sawyer and I did research. We had been sitting there for a few hours when Sawyer stopped reading and looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her still reading.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that life is like a dick. Sometimes it's up… sometimes it's down… But it won't be hard forever," Sawyer said with a smile.

"Really, you had to make a dick joke, right now?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"I know, it's a problem… I'm trying to give up sexual innuendos… But it's hard. So hard," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Sawyer," I said scolding her but trying to hold in my laughter. "I can't deal with you."

"When in doubt… make dick jokes," she said, laughing.

"You have been hanging out with Sam and Dean for too long," I said turning back to the book I was reading.

It was about 2:45 am when Dean and Sam got back to the cabin. They had been through Hell, but they got the blood from the Alpha Vampire so we were one step closer to killing Dick.

Dean sent Sawyer and me to the cemetery to get the bone of a righteous person.

"All right. Exit's in 3 miles," Sawyer said.

"I still say this is a bad idea," I said. "I can't believe that they talked me into this."

"Kelly, I know it sounds crazy but it was the best idea that any of us had," she said.

"He said it as a joke," I said, shaking my head. "I know him way too well. Why do I trust him?"

"Well, it was a bad joke – good idea. And it's because you love him," she answered.

"Yeah, only because we don't have a magic spell, no book – nothing on how to find a freakin' righteous bone," I said. "They sent us on a wild goose chase."

"We can call Castiel again," she suggested.

"Sawyer, no. On my car, he showed up naked… covered in bees," I said. "I will never forget how priceless Dean's face was, but I am scarred for life."

"Yeah, I'm not really sorry I missed that," Sawyer said as I turned on the radio.

"... The price of stock hit an all-time high following Roman's acquisition of Sucrocorp. I say Roman's a buy," a man said.

"I got to disagree with you there. I'm gonna call him a 'wait and watch.'" a woman said.

"Come on, Lawshe. You're killing me," the man said.

"Hear me out. This is a new sector for Roman," she said.

"That's right. He's holed up at Sucrocorp headquarters right now," he said.

"So sit tight. This –" I shut off the radio.

"Holed up at Sucrocorp, huh?" I looked at Sawyer. "Call the guys. They can get to looking into Sucrocorp."

Sawyer called Sam and told him to look into Dick Roman and as well as to do some digging into what Dick was doing with the Sucrocorp office building.

We got to the cemetery and we found directions to the nunnery crypt. Sawyer and I walked into the crypt.

"Well, I guess if we can't find a righteous bone in a friggin' nunnery crypt," I said. "We can't find it anywhere."

"All right. Here – listen to this. Sister Mary Benedict, uh, taught the learning-impaired and died at age 23," she said, reading from the records of the nuns that were in buried in the crypt.

"Eh, it's a little young. Find someone who's had time to cook," I said, looking around the crypt.

"Okay, well, there was, uh… here – Sister Mary Eunice. Uh, fed the poor, became Mother Superior at age 60," she said, reading from the book of records.

"Sounds political. Power corrupts," I said flatly.

"Right. Um… Oh, listen to this – Sister Mary Constant, 83 years of quiet, humble nun-like goodness. What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow. I want to be more righteous just reading this," I said, reading about Sister Mary Constant.

"Exactly," she said, smiling.

"All right, well, I lay odds on her. Here we go," I said walking over to a plaque that said 'Sister Mary Constant.' I looked back at Sawyer and then turned back to the plaque. "Sorry, Sister," I said swinging a sled hammer smashing the coffin. I pulled out a bone.

We headed back to the cabin and when we got there we decided to summon Crowley to help us. Dean tossed a lit match into a bowl. The flames rose and then died down. We all looked around the cabin waiting for Crowley to appear.

"Is he trying to make a grand entrance or…?" Dean asked.

"I don't know…" I said, looking around.

"Son of a bitch. He's standing us up," Sawyer said.

"Well, we summoned him. Doesn't he kind of have to –" Sam said, a little confused.

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you," Dean said walking over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Or… he can't come 'cause something went wrong," I said.

"Maybe," Dean answered.

There was a knock on the door. I sent Sawyer to stay with the kids while Sam and I pulled out our guns.

"Maybe it's good news," Dean said, exchanging looks with me and Sam.

Sam looked through the peephole and opened the door. Meg was standing there.

"You deal with him. I can't anymore," she said.

"You might want to be more specific," Dean said confused.

"I was laying low halfway across the world when emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here," she said, gesturing out to a car that was outside.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Go ask him. He was your boyfriend first," Meg said looking at Dean.

Dean turned to me and smiled almost asking with his eyes that I would come and help with Cas. I nodded at him and we walked out to the car.

Cas was sitting in the driver's seat listening to the radio. We walked up to the car and Dean leaned into the open passenger window and I stood next to him.

"Hey, there," Dean said.

"Hi, Cas," I echoed.

Cas raised his hand to us in a greeting.

Dean straightened up and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at Cas.

"So, Cas, what's, uh, what's the word?" I asked.

"Well, Kelly, Dean, I've been thinking. Monkeys are so... clever, and they're sensible in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Dean?" Cas said looking out the front window.

"Not very," Dean said.

"How about you, Kelly?" Cas asked.

"I guess… I have never thought about it," I said, "You want to come inside and, uh, tell us what's going on?"

He nodded and we went into the cabin. Sawyer had the kids sitting on the floor playing. Sam was sitting at the table with Meg.

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity," Cas said picking up a bone and sniffing it. "Mm. Sister Mary Constant. Good choice," Cas said with a smile.

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" I asked, picking up BJ.

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers – and fruit. Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them," Cas said, smiling at BJ and then taking him from me.

"You heard nothing from who?" Sam asked.

"The Garrison," he said to BJ. BJ laughed and smiled at Cas.

"What happened to the Garrison?" I asked.

"Well, finally, the silence was deafening, so I went to look… to the home of the Prophet," Cas said looking at us. "You know, Leviathan can kill angels. There's a reason why Father locked them in Purgatory. They're the Piranha that would eat the whole aquarium. They're gone. The entire Garrison – dead. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding," he said flatly.

"Um, I'm sorry. If the angels are dead, where's Kevin?" I asked, shocked at the news of Kevin.

"I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys. But where would I put them all?" Cas said.

"Hey!" I said in a loud voice, taking BJ from Cas. "Focus. Is Kevin alive?"

Dean was upset and took a step toward Cas.

"I don't want to fight," Cas said putting his hands up.

"No, I'm not –" Dean said then in a very calm voice he said. "We're worried."

"They took him. He's alive. I felt such responsibility, but it's in your hands now," Cas said.

"Wait. Hold on a freakin' minute," Dean said.

"I feel much better," Cas said.

"Guys, what's all that?" Meg asked looking at the spell paraphernalia on the table.

"We called Crowley," Sawyer said.

"You what?" Meg said with fear.

"Don't worry. He never showed," Sam said.

"What do you mean never –" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up," I said, annoyed with this whole situation.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm outie. He could still sh–" she said but then was cut off by Crowley.

"Show up at any time. Hello, boys. Love. Sorry, I'm late. This is an embarrassment of riches."

"Unca Crowy!" Abby yelled. She tried to run to him but Sawyer caught her.

"Hello my little bird," Crowley said to Abby then he turned to Meg. "Stay, won't you. There's really nowhere to run."

Meg ran for the door. Crowley disappeared and then reappeared in front of the door blocking her exit.

"Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place," he said to her.

"Leave her be," Cas said.

"Castiel. When last we spoke, you – well, enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?" Crowley said, sounding confused that Cas was still alive.

"I… don't know," Cas said.

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help with that," Crowley said taking a step toward Cas.

"All right, enough," Dean said.

"It's enough when I say. I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel – the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth," Crowley said getting upset.

"Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg said to Crowley, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry," Crowley said to Meg. Then she turned to Cas. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I'm still, uh, honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to Heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have…" Cas said as Dean and Crowley exchanged looks. "Trillions. You know, they're making honey and silk and… miracles, really."

"What are you talking about?" Crowley said with a confused look on his face.

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here. I can offer a token if you like," Cas said pulling out a plastic bag with a yellow substance in it. "It's honey. I-I collected it myself."

Cowley looked confused and he looked at Dean giving him a strange look. "You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker – is that it?" Crowley said looking at all of us. 'Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Crowley said pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Look, did you come here to, uh, donkey-punch your old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle," I said, putting BJ into his playpen.

"Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile… a prezzie," Crowley said taking out a vial of blood.

"Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?" Sam asked questioning Crowley's motives.

"I'm a model of efficiency," he answered.

"Is that right? Then why were you late?" I asked, walking over to stand next to Sam.

"Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you are after," he said.

"So what did he offer you?" Dean asked.

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it mine?" he said, pausing. "It's my blood. Real deal."

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner," Crowley said looking at Cas.

"All right. Give us the blood," Dean said.

"Certainly. Oh, bonus. Meg, I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home, and roast you till you're jerky," Crowley said to Meg. Cas took a step toward Crowley. "But not… yet. Cas can have you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And the boys need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?"

"Oh, I – I don't fight anymore," Cas said.

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital," Crowley said with a shrug. And then he tossed the vial of blood to Sam.

We didn't know if Crowley was helping us or himself. We had to trust the King of Hell. We came up with a crazy plan that might just work, but before we were going to work it out we had to set up the weapon to kill Dick.

Dean was reading the notebook where Kevin had written the translated The Word of God.

"Well, one thing's for sure – we only get one shot," Dean said, tossing the notebook aside.

Sam was holding the vial of blood that Crowley gave us and was there was a bowl with blood as well as candles.

"This thing don't reload," Dean said.

"You think Crowley's, uh…" Sawyer asked, walking into the room with BJ.

"Double-crossing us?" Dean said looking over to her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"You've got to figure who he wants dead more – us or Dick," Dean answered, looking back at Sam and me.

"Depends what Dick offered. Here we go," Sam said, ready to pour the bottle of blood over the bone. "Okay. Um… so do we, uh…" he started to ask.

"Uh, there's no magic words – nothing. We just... just go," Dean explained.

"All right, then," Sam said, pouring the blood from the bowl onto the bone of Sister Mary Constant. Nothing happened.

"Where's all the thunder and lightning?" I asked.

"Uh... maybe it worked?" Sam said with a shrug.

"Awesome," Dean said, shaking his head.

Abby was asleep on the floor when she sat straight up and smiled. We heard the sound of angel wings and Cas appeared holding plates of sandwiches.

"So, none of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and tomato and – and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I... slaughtered it for the ham. Here," He said holding out a plate to Sam and Dean. "You need your strength."

Dean took the plate with two sandwiches. "Thanks, Cas."

Cas held out a plate to Sam, but Sam didn't take it.

"And Cas, why was Crowley so certain that you need to come with us?" Sam asked, giving Cas a strange look.

"Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here and help Sawyer with the kids. But please – accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity," Cas said with a smile, walking over to Abby and picking her up.

"Unca Cas… You are good and you can help," she said, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing his nose.

My little girl was way too smart and too good for this world. I smiled and walked over to her. "I love you, sweetheart. Be good."

"Love you too, mommy," she said, leaning over to kiss me.

Sam, Dean, and I drove to Sucrocorp and when we pulled up to the building Sam pulled out his laptop.

"You got it yet?" Dean asked looking out the window.

"Here we go,' Sam said.

The laptop showed footage of a boardroom, where a meeting is still in progress.

"Thank you, Charlie, wherever you are," I said smiling to myself as I looked over Sam's shoulder from the backseat.

"Got you, Dick," Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's, uh, the second floor," Sam said showing Dick Roman's office where he is sitting at a desk. "and – and then – what's that?"

"What the hell? Is that Dick?" I asked pointing to a different video on the laptop.

"And that's Dick," Sam said pointing out another video of Dick walking along a different hallway.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said.

We had been sitting outside of the Sucrocorp office for almost 45 minutes.

"Cycle through again," I said.

Just then a pickup truck pulled up across the street. Sam and Dean looked up just a woman in a maid outfit pulled got out and walked toward the office building.

"That's the maid from the motel," Sam said looking at Dean.

"What motel?" I asked, confused as to what motel Sam was talking about.

Sam pulled out the binoculars and looked through them. "Oh, no. Oh, Bobby, what are you doing?" he said.

"Wait. Are you saying that Bobby –" I said, looking at Sam. It hadn't been too long since Bobby was around but it was quiet.

"Look, just, uh, wait here," Sam said getting out of the car.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dean said, turning his attention to Sam.

"You got the weapon, and – and eyes on Dick, plural. I'll take care of Bobby," Sam said, getting out of the car.

"Sam! Hey!" I said, trying to stop him.

"Shut up," was his only answer.

Dean and I settled back into watching the video feeds.

"I think I understand what Crowley meant by Cas needing to help us," I said, watching the screen.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The Leviathan's were in Cas, right?"

"Yeah, so."

"Cas knows them. He had them inside of him when they got here. He can see who the real Dick Roman is," I explained to Dean.

He turned to me and nodded. Just then Sam ran back to the car with the maid in his arms. He put her in the back seat with me and we took her to the hospital. Then we went back to the cabin.

Sam was on the phone, "Okay, thanks," he said, hanging up the phone. Then he turned to us. "She's fine. Checking out of the hospital tonight."

"Well, that's positive," Cas said handing a plate with a sandwich to Sam. Then putting plates on the table for me and Dean.

"Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid. You were right there," Meg said, giving us a dirty look.

"Shut up, Meg," I said.

"Because Dick made more Dicks," Sam said. "He must've kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. Uh, they'd all have to touch it."

Cas was drying dishes with Abby.

"Hey, shifty, what's your problem?" Dean asked Cas.

"Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" Cas asked Abby ignoring Dean question.

"No, unca Cas. Cats make my nose mad," she said, looking up and him with a smile.

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure that you could help," Dean said. "Kelly even has an idea."

Cas turned and looked at Dean. "I can't help. You understand? I can't. I destroyed… everything and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?"

"No," Dean said getting up. "No, we can't."

"Dean…" I said, but he cut me off.

"We can't leave it. You let these friggin' things in. So you don't get to make a sandwich. You don't get a damned cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas. Clean up your mess!" he said, yelling at Cas.

I walked over to Abby and picked her up as Cas turned and walked to Dean. "You know... we should play Twister," Cas said then he disappeared.

"Nice. You scared off the Empire's only hope," Meg said.

"Meaning?" I asked turning to her.

"Kelly, you were right. He knows them. He can see past the meat suits," Meg said.

"So, he'll be able to spot the real... fake Dick Roman," Sam said.

"Gold star, sugarpants. Too bad he's Fruit Loops. You might've had a chance," she said.

There was a noise behind us and we all turned. Cas was playing Twister on the floor by himself.

"I love Twister!" Abby yelled, running to play with Cas.

Later, Cas and Sawyer were watching the kids and Dean was looking at footage from the Sucrocorp office on the laptop.

"There's no real point in looking for a tell. They all downloaded Dick's brain. They've all got the same tells," Dean said.

I was sitting at the table reading a lore book.

"All right, then maybe the question is, what would the real Dick be doing?" Sam said.

Bobby appeared in the room. "Is that the best you can do? Idjits," he said.

"Bobby. We didn't know if you'd, uh –" Sam said.

I couldn't look at Bobby. I was too angry that he had stayed here. That he had gone vengeful. 'How could he do that? Why didn't he just go to Heaven? He could be happy and peaceful,' I thought to myself.

"Well, you should've. You got the flask. Dumb. You should've burned it right off," Bobby said.

I looked up and let go of my anger. "Damn you, Bobby. You stayed. We burned you. We said goodbye. I let you go! And you stayed!" I yelled. "This isn't on us. This is all on you."

"Bobby, Kell -" Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean," I said not taking my eyes off of Bobby. "You tried to help us … But now you are… You are… you're going dark," I said to Bobby.

"Kelly, you're-" Bobby started.

"No, you don't get to talk to me and tell me I'm wrong. I am your daughter, I know when I am getting scolded," I said, turning and going to get BJ.

I could hear Bobby turn to Sam and Dean. "I'm still jonesing to go back... grab some poor bastard, kamikaze 'em going after Dick. It's bad." I came back into the room with BJ on my hip. "Let's be real," Bobby said then turning to Sam. "I damn near killed you. And that woman."

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby – not really," Sam said.

"Right. That's just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm I could outsmart that," Bobby said, looking at me and BJ.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I said, looking down at BJ. "But, what's it feel like?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Bobby said "What? Going vengeful? It's an itch you can't scratch out. Look... I'm done. Go get Dick. But don't do it 'cause you think it'll scratch the itch. Do it 'cause it's the job. And when it's your time... go." Bobby said looking at Sam, Dean, and me. "Kelly, this is for you," He said walking over to a book and then pulling out an envelope and handing it to me. "Open this when this is finished."

"I love you, Daddy," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I love you as well sweetheart,"

We all exchanged sad looks. "Here's to… running into you guys on the other side. Only… not too soon. All right?" Bobby said.

Dean tossed the flask into the fire and it started to burn. Cas walked into the room with Abby and they watched from the stairs.

The next day Cas was playing Uno with Abby at the table while Sawyer was braiding Abby's hair and helping her kick Cas's butt. Dean walked over to the table.

"Cas, I need a wingman," Dean said.

"Dean…" Cas tried to protest.

"You don't want to jump into the jaws of death, that's… fine. How about we run a little errand?" Dean cut in.

They left and were gone for a few hours. The rest of us came up with a plan to kill Dick Roman, to use the Impala as a diversion. When I suggested it I thought Dean's head was going to explode, but he eventually gave in. Cas agreed that he would help but only if he didn't have to kill or fight anyone. Sawyer was going to stay at the cabin with the kids and I was going to go with the boys. Then Sam and I would go get Kevin and Dean and Cas would go kill Dick.

We got out of the car; I grabbed my gun from the trunk when Dean came up behind me and pulled me close to him.

"If we make it out on the other side of this. I want to make life better for you and the kids," Dean said.

I turned in his arms and faced him. "Dean, When we make it out on the other side, we will be a family together," I said, reaching up and kissing him.

I hugged Cas and then we headed to the back door of the office building. Sam and I went down one hallway and Cas and Dean went down a different hall. Sam and I made it to a room that we thought Kevin would be in and when we opened the door we saw Kevin tied to a chair and gagged.

"Kevin. Hey, buddy. We got to hustle, okay?" Sam said as I covered the door. He cut Kevin free and Kevin pulled the tape from his mouth.

"Wait. We can't leave yet," Kevin said.

"Uh, yeah, we can. It's okay. We got to go," I said looking at him with a curious look.

"You don't understand. Dick's got creamer in his lab. He's gonna kill all the skinny people," Kevin explained.

"Wait. What? Slow down," Sam said.

"We have to blow up the lab, Sam. Please."

"Yeah, fine. Let's go," Sam said.

We ran from the room and we got to lab and I opened the door and saw Dick Roman with the bone sideways through his neck. He was yelling and gurgling. Dean was standing in front of him and Cas was behind.

"Figured we'd have to catch you off guard," Dean said.

Dick's face transformed into a Leviathan huge mouth and sharp teeth. He roared and started to make noises. There was also a wave of energy that was pulsating from his body and it started to go faster and faster until his body exploded. Sam covered me and Kevin with his body. Black goo went everywhere.

The three of us stood up and looked around the room. Dean and Cas were gone. I looked at Sam and then back to where Dean had been standing.

"Sam, we should go," Kevin said.

"What the hell?" I said.

"More chompers any second, Kelly," Kevin said to me.

"Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too," Crowley said, appearing in front of us.

"Which is exactly what you wanted," Sam said.

"So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing," Crowley challenged back.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"That bone... has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box," Crowley said with a spit of animosity.

"Where are they, Crowley?!" I yelled.

"Can't help you, Kelly."

Crowley snapped his fingers and two demons appeared on either side of Kevin. I turned to try to take out the demons. But Crowley stopped me.

"Sorry, Sam, Kelly. Prophet's mine," he said, snapping his fingers, making Kevin and the demons disappear. "You got what you wanted – Dick's dead saved the world. So I want one little prophet."

My heart dropped and I felt like I was starting to lose everything all over again. Crowley looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, love, Moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now," Crowley snapped his fingers and I found myself alone in the middle of the woods. I collapsed on the ground and let myself cry.


	50. Photograph

I knelt on the forest floor, letting my tears fall. After a while, I looked up and realized I could see the cabin through the trees ahead, so I started to walk towards it. I was shell shocked, but I wasn't going to let myself fall into the same depression that I had when Bobby died. I was going to be strong for my children. They needed me more than ever and I needed them.

I got to the cabin just as the sun was coming over the hills and trees. Sawyer was sitting in the kitchen with a look on her face that was a mix of fear, surprise, and relief.

"You're alive!" she yelled, running to me as she started to cry.

"I am," I said as I let her cry. "Did Sam call?"

"He told me what happened. Kelly, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to get through this together as a family," I said, looking into Sawyer's eyes. "Is Sam coming back to the cabin?"

"He should be here soon. He said something about hitting the road or something like that."

"Okay… we are going to get through this," I said, going to the kid's room and saw my sleeping babies.

At about 7:45 Sam got to the cabin. He walked, looking like he had been hit by a truck. The Impala was out front and looked just as bad. When he saw me he pulled me into a hug and started to sob.

"Shhhh, Sam. It's okay. I'm here. We are going to get through this," I said, as the tall man broke like he was a small child. Even though Sam was almost a foot taller than me I held him like I did when he was a little boy.

At that moment a small voice came from behind me. "Mommy, why is unca Sam crying?" I turned and looked at my daughter, tears streaming down my face. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she asked, walking over to me.

I bent down and looked Abby in the eyes. She looked up at Sam and reached for his hand and pulled him down to her level. She put her hands on both mine and Sam's cheeks, and she seemed to know what was going on, but she still asked, "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Abby, Daddy and uncle Cas are gone. We don't know where they are, but we will get them back," I said. "I promise."

Abby's eyes brimmed with tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. I started crying again and I looked at Sam. He pulled both of us into his lap and we cried together. When we had cried all of our tears I sent Sam to sit and rest with Abby. Sawyer brought BJ into the room and I started to straighten up the cabin. The next few weeks felt like life was moving in slow motion. I would play with the kids, work on the Impala, and do research on how to get Dean and Cas back. But I kept coming up empty.

Sam was such a great help with the kids. He would rock BJ to sleep at night and he would sing with Abby. One night, about three weeks after Dean and Cas were gone, I had finished working on the Impala and came in to clean up after dinner. I was doing dishes when I felt two strong hands fall on my hips just like Dean used to do. I let out a sigh and Sam pulled me against his strong body. He started to kiss my neck. He turned me around so that I was facing him and he started to kiss me. That was when I was pulled out of the moment.

I pulled away from Sam and started to cry. Sam was like my little brother. I was in love with Dean, and he was gone again. I felt sad, angry, and hurt all at the same time and I let Sam have all of it.

"What the hell, Sam?" I yelled, pushing him away from me.

"Kelly, I… I… I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean… I thought… I thought-"

"You didn't think!" I yelled, "Get out! Leave."

"Kelly, what are you…"

"Sam, the Impala is finished. She will drive fine. I think it would be best if you leave now," I said, then turned back to the sink, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

Sawyer walked into the room, "What's going on? Why are you yelling at one in the morning?" she asked.

"Go to your room, Sawyer!" I yelled, forgetting that she was an adult.

She obeyed but Sam was still standing there. My body was starting to shake and tremble. Sam took a step toward me and put his hand on my back to try to comfort me.

I stepped away from him and went to the kid's room. I locked the door behind me and cried. I must have fallen asleep on the floor because Abby put her hands on my face, "Mommy, why are you in my room on the floor?" she asked.

"Abby, Mommy got into a fight with Sam. He isn't going to be with us anymore," I said.

Her eyes were sad but she didn't ask any questions she just held onto me. We sat on the floor for a few minutes when she turned to me. "Mommy, will you read to me?"

"Sure I will," I said.

She smiled and walked over to her bed and pulled out the last Harry Potter book from under her pillow.

"Why is that under your pillow?" I asked as she walked back over to sitting in my lap so that she could hold the book while I read to her.

"I keep it there so that I can hear the story when I sleep," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay, I can respect that," I said with a smile I opened the first page and the letter that Bobby had given to me was there. "Abby, why is this in here?" I asked.

"You left it on the table and I wanted to keep it safe, so I put it in the safest place I could think… My book," she said, looking up at me.

I put the letter into my back pocket and read the first few chapters to Abby. When I finished reading, BJ was awake and standing in his crib, smiling and wanting to get out. I got him out and we went to eat breakfast. Sawyer had made pancakes for the kids and I just had a cup of coffee. I pulled out the letter from my back pocket.

My dear Kelly, June 2010

If you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you. I am so sorry that I am not there for you. You are an amazing woman and you are an amazing mom. I know you and Abby are strong so you will be okay. I have watched you grow up and I couldn't be more proud of you. If you go to these coordinates: 43.533799 / -96.720474 you will find a gift of the life you have always deserved but I could never give to you. I want you to make a life for yourself and I want you to be happy. I know life has been hard for you but I hope that the gift of this home will change everything.

Love always, Dad.

I was in tears reading that letter. After everything, Bobby was still taking care of me and my children and he had had this plan since before the apocalypse. I looked up the coordinates that Bobby had given me and I was taken aback. It was the house that I had planned to start raising my children in with Anthony. Bobby had got the house for me and Abby. He wanted us safe and out of the hunting life. He was my hero and I was going to miss him but I was going to honor his memory the best I could.

The next day I called Jody and she helped me and the kids move to the house. It was quite the ordeal to move into the house. It was the perfect home, with five bedrooms and a huge yard, perfect for the dogs as well as for the kids to run and have fun. We were unpacking when Jody opened one of my boxes that was labeled 'junk'. She pulled out a journal that must have been Dean's because I hadn't seen it before.

"Kelly, have you seen these before?" she asked, opening the journal and finding something inside.

"No, Jody. What are they?"

"They look like pictures from when you and Dean were kids. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes, please." I took the journal from her and started to go through the pages. There were pictures of us from the time we were kids until Abby was a baby. I looked up at Jody with sad eyes. "Can you watch the kids for a little bit?"

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," she answered, taking BJ from the swing. I went and sat down in the middle of the bed.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

I flipped through the pages and I came across a page that took my breath away it said, 'missing my girls, I really fucked up,' 'June 2011' which meant that he had written this when he was with Lisa. My eyes filled with tears and I picked up the first two pictures. They were taped together on the first page.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

They were a before and after shot of my real first hunt without Bobby. It was 1996, and Dean and I were standing next to my car. The second was almost identical except for Dean having a black eye and me having a sling around my arm. Then there was the letter.

"Wow, 1996. That was almost fifteen years ago. So much had happened since our first job as a team without Dad or Bobby. Man, that hunt was a lot harder than it was supposed to be. If I remembered correctly it was a vamp nest. Bobby was such a hard ass about me protecting Kelly. He made me swear that I would protect her. I did. There was no reason for him to worry. I would have laid down my life for her. She was my best friend and after I saw her almost die to try to save me from that vamp. I was in love with her. When we got to the hospital to get each other checked out and they said she had a separated shoulder and two broken ribs. I got out lucky with only a black eye and a few cuts along my cheek. Bobby was pissed and I felt responsible for her getting hurt but she never did. She didn't want me to feel guilty about her being reckless. She was amazing even then…"

I put the pictures back into their spot and turned to the next page

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

It was a picture of prom night. I didn't know that Dean had kept a picture from prom. I assumed that he didn't really care about prom, that he just did it for me, but finding the picture from that night was so special. I remember that after that night after we left the dance he drove around the town and we talked about the life we dreamed of and the future we wanted.

"Prom 1998… I wasn't one to dance. I still don't enjoy it. But that night… That night was special. She didn't have to ask me, she could have asked anyone to that dance but she asked me. I was taken by surprise, I had never been to a school dance and I was so nervous when she asked me. And I almost said no but I knew she wanted me to come and that it meant a lot to her so I did. I don't remember the dance that much but I remember how beautiful Kelly was in her dress and I remember after the dance. We were driving and talking about the future. Kelly had said that she wanted to help people and hunt monsters. She was such a badass and I was a fool if I was going to let her go. I was only 19 and she was almost 18 but I knew from that moment on that I wanted to be with her. I remember she made me stop the car. I did; she wanted to dance on the bridge. I turned on the radio and pointed my headlights on her and let her dance. She was so carefree. I was laying on the hood of the Impala watching her. She smiled at me and I melted. I wanted her more than anything in the whole world. That was when I got off of the hood and walked over to her. She made me feel safe, she made me feel like I was my own man. That I didn't need to try to prove myself to my dad. I just had to be me. I remember I pulled her close to me and told her that she was the most amazing, the most beautiful, the most strong, the most badass hunter that ever lived and that I would marry her in a heartbeat if she let me. She pushed me away and looked shocked I know I had never told her how I felt, I had never felt that way for any girl so it was new territory. She looked at me and shook her head and said she wanted to kiss me and shove me off of the bridge all at the same time. I asked if I could choose for her and I kissed her. It was a perfect kiss it was our first kiss and I would never trade it for the world…"

The page was covered in tears as I remembered prom night. It had been amazing and it was something that I would never forget. I turned to the next page and found another picture.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_  
 _I swear it will get easier,_  
 _Remember that with every piece of you_  
 _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

It was a selfie pose of Dean and me in the living room at Bobby's. I remembered the day perfectly. We had spent the day fixing our cars, eating crap food, watching movies, as well as participating in Dean's favorite extracurricular activity together because Dean was needing a weekend to relax before he went to Hell and all.

"2008… This was the best weekend of my life. I got to spend it as carefree as I could be with everything that was going on. I didn't want that weekend to end. I wanted to spend as much time with Kelly as possible. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I knew it wasn't fair of me to get involved with her I was going to be in Hell and she was going to be stuck here. I felt so guilty that I was putting her through this. She had already lost so much I didn't want to make her suffer anymore. But she wouldn't hear of it. She had told me that she loved me and that she would do whatever she could to save me. I wanted so much for us to be a family and I wanted to tell her just how much I had wanted to be with her forever. If only we had had more time. She had been my dream from the day I met her in 1991. She was what every man wanted in a woman but somehow she chose me. And I was leaving her but she was fighting for me as well as along side me no matter what…"

In 2008 after Dean went to Hell, I found out that I was pregnant with Abby and it was the start of a brand new adventure. I turned the page and I pulled out the next picture.

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts were never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

It took my breath away. It was a picture of us at the lake. Dean was standing behind me with his arms around my waist as he kissed my cheek. I was holding Abby with a huge smile on my face. Abby must have been about two months old at the time. It made me smile to see her so small.

"2009… We became parents… Parents… It was a fear that I had… I was afraid that I was going to be like my dad… I didn't want to fuck up another kid. The hunting life was something I never wanted to bring a kid into. But then I looked at Kelly. She was strong, beautiful, and such an amazing mom. How did I luck out on getting to have her in my life… I fucked up leaving her but that doesn't matter right now. She was an amazing mom… Is… She is an amazing mom… She loves our daughter. When I found out that we were having a girl I remember feeling scared as well as so excited. I hoped that she was going to be just like Kelly. Kelly was perfect and I knew that our daughter would be just like her. I remember when Kelly getting really sick. So sick she didn't get out of bed for two days so I went over to Bobby's and helped like any good dad should. I was changing Abby's diaper and I thought I was going to puke Abby was giggling and cooing at me and then I heard Kelly in the doorway and she just laughed it was a weak laugh but it was real and said 'It's poop, not nuclear waste, Chill out.' She then walked over to Abby changed her diaper no problem and put Abby into her new clothes and smiled at me… Damn that smile… I miss that smile… I need her back. How can I get her back?…"

This journal was killing me. I thought that the year without Dean had been hard for me and the girls. I guess it had been hard on him as well. I looked down at the pages of the journal and saw that there were only a few more. I contemplated putting the journal down and saving it for when I needed it but then I decided to continue to read and remember. I turned to the next page and was met with the faces of Sam, Dean, and I when we were kids and it made me smile.

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

It was a picture from Halloween 1992. The only reason I knew this is because the three of us were standing on the porch at Bobby's house. I was dressed as Catwoman, Dean was Batman, and Sam was Robin. We were all holding pillowcases, ready to take on our neighborhood to get as much candy as we possibly could. That Halloween was the year that Sam, Dean, and I learned how good of a team we were.

"Halloween 1992… I was Batman and I looked good. That night we ruled the neighborhood. We thought we were awesome and we were. We got so much candy. If I remember correctly we were on our way back to Bobby's and we were walking when we came toward an abandoned house. We were walking past when I noticed that the lights in the basement were on and they were flickering. I turned to Kelly and dared her to go into the basement. I thought I was too cool and too funny to dare her to do something that I thought she would be too scared to do. She then turned to me and crossed her arms just like she does now and said 'Creepy flashy lights in the basement? That's some horror movie shit right there. There is no way in hell I am going down there.' I swear that I was shocked that she cussed at me. I asked if she was scared in a teasing way. She took a deep breath, looked at me dead in the eyes and said. 'No, Winchester. I'm not. But I don't have a death wish.' She was so smart. We were arguing when we noticed that Sam wasn't standing next to us. We looked around and then we heard a loud crash and screams coming from the basement. I remember thinking that we were so dead. We ran into the house and found Sam surrounded by teenagers who had been playing with an ouija board. When we got to Sam he was fine he was just a little banged up however when we turned to leave there was a full body spirit. It was a woman standing behind us. It was the ghost of the woman who lived here. She got an evil smile on her face and I remember that I was scared. But Kelly, Kelly was awesome. She pulled Sam behind her protectively and she pulled out a sawed off shotgun from her candy bag and pointed it at the ghost. There was no fear. She was ready to kick it in the ass. All the teenagers were freaking out and Kelly just shot at the ghost and it disappeared. She turned and took charge. For someone who had so much pain and suffering in her life, she was so strong and she was a true leader. She turned to the teenagers who were all freaking out and got their attention. She asked if they had any salt, and someone found some and she made a circle. Then she turned her attention back to how to kill the ghost. She asked where they got the ouija board they told her at an old pawnshop and that they were communicating with its last owner they were still freaking out but Kelly was still taking charge. She was calm and ready for whatever was going to come. Sam, for being nine, was new to knowing that monsters were real but he was strong and good at fighting. He took out the ghost by burning the Ouija board. We headed home and Kelly told Bobby what happened. He was upset but he was proud that she handled herself well. Kelly helped Sam sleep that night. He fell asleep with his head in her lap and she played with his hair and I watched as another person took care of my brother almost as much as I did… She was a good friend…"

I remembered that night and it made me smile. Life had been so simple and I was so happy. Even though there were monsters and dumb teenagers who played with ouija boards and summoned ghosts, everyone was there to help, even the little twelve-year-old girl. I couldn't believe that Dean remembered that night. I turned the page and saw another picture.

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

It was a picture of Dean and Me at graduation. My gown was open revealing my combat boots and Led Zeppelin t-shirt under it. Dean's arm was around my shoulder and he had a proud smile on his face.

"1998… Kelly graduated. I was so proud of her. She finished high school. She spoke in front of everyone and she did amazing. I remember after the ceremony she ran and gave me a hug and it made my heart jump. She looked so beautiful and she smelled amazing. I was standing next to Sam while she was talking to Bobby. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I guess I had been staring for awhile because Sam turned to me and said, 'Go talk to her already. You've been standing here staring at her and it's starting to get weird.' I pushed him a little and shook my head. But Sam wasn't wrong, I really liked Kelly and there wasn't anything going to stop me from showing her how I felt. That was when I walked over to her and kissed her right in front of everyone. Bobby laughed and said 'It's about time you made a move, Winchester.' and Sam whooped and hollered at us. She was so surprised. It wasn't the first time that I kissed her but it was the first time that I had in front of everyone. She pulled away and smiled and me. It was almost as if we were destined to be together. As if God had ordained it to be before time began. And now not being together it's killing me…"

I looked up to the sky and shook my head. If God was alive he would be taking care of us. If he was good he wouldn't have taken Dean away from me again. I was so angry that he wasn't helping me. I realized that I only had a few more pages left so I decided to keep going.

 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

It was my favorite picture of us as a family. It was so simple yet it meant the most. Dean and I were leaning against the Impala and he was kissing me, Abby looking at the camera smiling and reaching up for me.

"2010… The world was going to hell but every time I looked at Kelly and Abby my world went back to normal. We were a family and it was good. However, I always felt like something was missing. And it was a home. Kelly and Abby were living with Bobby. Yes, it was good but I wished that I could give them the home that they deserve. It wasn't fair for them. I felt like I was letting them down. I also felt like a failure as a father. I wasn't there for my daughter. I wasn't there for her and it was killing me. She was growing every day and I was missing it. She was so beautiful and I know that Kelly said that she looked like me and that she has my eyes but every time I looked at her I saw Kelly. She was going to be a beautiful girl and didn't want to miss it… But look at me now… I am sitting in a house that isn't mine with a woman that I am trying to love the best that I can and take care of a son that she says is mine… But something doesn't feel right about being here. I don't feel like I am home… I haven't felt like I have been home since I was with Kelly and that was almost a year ago. My daughter is almost 3 and I am missing her grow… I really want to see them… I need them back… It's time for me to get home to my girls…"

I was a mess of tears. I sat there for a long time and then pulled myself together. I turned the page and found another photograph.

 _You can fit me_  
 _Inside the_ necklace _you got when you were sixteen_  
 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

It was a picture of Dean and me on my sixteenth birthday. I was wearing a crown and sash that said 'sweet 16' and Dean was wearing a bright pink boa and making a pouty face with his arm around my shoulders. It had been a fun night.

"1996… Kelly was 16. She had always been beautiful but now she was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was beautiful and every time I looked into her eyes I felt like I was drowning they were so blue and her lips… they were so pink and they looked so soft… I hadn't expressed how much I wanted to show her how much I cared for her. So I waited until the party was over and when Sam, dad, and Bobby were asleep. I knocked on her door and when she answered her hair was in a long braid with a pair of shorts and a tank top. It took my breath away. She was surprised to see me. I asked if I could give her a gift. I had saved some money that I made from hustling pool and bought the perfect gift. It was a gold heart shaped locket. I put a picture of me on one side and a picture of Sam in the other. And in the card, I wrote something sappy… I don't remember but whatever it was it worked because she started to cry and she said she loved it. She hugged me and said she would wear it always. And she leaned in kissing my cheek. Her lips were perfect on my cheek and they lingered a little almost waiting for me to make the next move. But it didn't happen that night. And that was the worst part I could have kissed her but I was too much of a wimp. She was amazing and I wanted to keep her for myself… she was the person who I wanted to live life with and I didn't understand why. My dad always said that she was like mom. At that moment I never wanted to let her go…"

I remembered that locket. I got off of the bed and opened the lid to the box marked jewelry. It wasn't a big box, more about the size of a shoe box. I found a long white box at the bottom and I pulled it out went back over to the bed and sat back down in my spot. I opened the lid and I found the locket. I put it away when I started dating Logan and I just never thought about it. I opened it and I was met with the faces of a very young Sam and Dean. It made me smile, remembering us so young and carefree. I wished we could go back to those days. I put the locket on and picked the journal back up and turned to the next page and it made me laugh.

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

It was a picture of Sam, Dean, and me. It was the year that they were going to be staying with us for a while so we were all going to the school together. Dean and I were going to the same school because the junior and high schools were combined. Poor Sam was going to be on his own for a year at the elementary school, but it was right next to our school. That was a fun first half of the year. The picture was very comical because Bobby caught the exact moment that I was sneezing making an extremely attractive face. Sam was smiling his normal big happy smile, and Dean was turning his head to look at me with shocked eyes.

"1993… Freshman year of high school. I always hated school. I wasn't built to be in a school, I was a hunter. I wanted to be on the road with dad. I was pissed that I had to stay at Bobby's. I felt like dad didn't want me to help or that I wasn't good enough. I made it known that I didn't want to be there and that I wanted to be on the road with dad. I feel bad about it now but I do remember that Kelly told me the day before we were going to school and she walked into my room and sat on my bed and we talked. She told me that she was happy that Sam and I were here. She said that she loved having us here and that I should be nice to Bobby because he loved Sam and me like his own kids. I felt bad that I had been a dick to everyone so the next day I decided that I was going to be better the next day. The next morning Bobby said he wanted to take a picture of us before we left. I guess that he had been doing that with Kelly every year. So we did. But just as Bobby was going to take the picture Kelly sneezed. It was such a small noise I was shocked. I turned to her and asked. 'What the hell kind of noise was that?' 'I sneezed,' she answered flatly. 'That was not a sneeze. It sounded more like a fly fart. It was so small,' I answered teasing her. The next thing I knew her hand connected with the back of my head. It took me by surprise. She shook her head at me and crossed her arms over her chest she then turned to Bobby and said, 'One more picture, please.' We reset the picture and she took Sam's hand and smiled so sweetly at Bobby. I draped my arm over Kell's shoulder and gave a decent smile. Even though that was the picture that we meant to get the first one was the best one. It was a perfect moment to capture. I remember walking over to Bobby and asking for the first picture. I knew she would hate the way she looked but that was a real moment that I will cherish for the rest of my life…"

I remembered that day and the rest of the school year. Dean had been a ladies man and he had several girlfriends. However, every time a boy looked at me or talked to me, Dean would get jealous and he would pout. It was hard living the double standards of Dean Winchester. I never knew that he felt this way when we were kids. This journal was almost like having Dean with me and if I didn't have it I would probably be lost.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _"Wait for me to come home."_

I wiped the tears from my face and closed the journal. I put it on the bedside table and walked out of the room. I could hear Abby singing to BJ. They were in the kitchen with Jody and Sawyer. It made me smile to think about my babies. I missed my two Winchesters but I was determined to be the best mom I could be. I walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at me. Jody stood up and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm going to be perfectly fine," I answered, giving her a hug.

"That is the best news I have heard all day," she said, pulling away from me.

I walked over to Abby and BJ and held them close to me. "We may be a small and broken family but we are going to get through this together," I said, looking over at Sawyer.

She walked over to me and joined into our group hug. Jody made dinner for us and we enjoyed our new home.

Before Jody left, she pulled me aside. "Are you really going to be okay?"

"I'm not going to fall off the wagon… again," I said, looking Jody in the eyes. "I did that once. I don't want to do that again."

"I'm here for you and those kids in there," she said, walking to her car then turning back to me. "Don't be afraid to ask."

"I will definitely be asking for help," I said. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You don't need to say thank you. Just be a mom to those kids in there," she said.

"I will," I said as Sawyer brought a sleeping baby out to me. Abby was following close behind.

"Bye, Aunty Jody!" she yelled. "I love you!"

"Bye, Baby girl. Be good," she called, getting into the car and driving down the road.

I held my now crying baby boy close to me. "Bobby John, let's get you into bed."

I walked him into his room and put him in his crib, then put Abby into her bed. Sawyer was in her room and. I went to my room wrapped my body in the old crocheted blanket and thought about all the memories of my boys. I hated that Dean was gone but I was going to honor his memory by being the best mom and hunter that I could be.

 _Song:_  
 _Photograph_  
 _Ed Sheeran_


	51. See You Again

It had been a year since I had lost the love of my life (again). I lost my best friend. I also lost my little brother. My children were growing so much. Sawyer was in love with Maxell, he was a hunter and they were adorable together. Abigail was 7 she was almost finished with kindergarten, she had made some new friends and she did very well. Little Bobby John was growing like a weed; he was going to be tall just like Dean was. He was as smart as a whip just like Abigail.

I had taken up the challenge of taking pictures and writing down what happened in Dean's Journal so that I could catch him up when I got him back. I was going through all the pictures and memories from the past year.

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

I put a picture of the whole family on the last day of summer. We had a BBQ and all of us were sitting in the backyard smiling. Max and holding BJ who was sticking his tongue out at Jody who was taking the picture. Sawyer was sitting next to him smiling happily. Abigail had her arms wrapped around my neck and kissing my cheek. I was sitting on the last step smiling and laughing. That moment was frozen in my mind. We were all so happy and filled with Joy.

Dean, we miss you so much. We are doing well. Sawyer is dating… I am barely handling that. His name is Max. He is a good man. He treats her well and they really love each other. They remind me of us when we were young.

Abby is about to start Kindergarten… kindergarten… she is 6. Wow, time has flown by. I can't believe it. She is so much like you, babe. She is brave and strong and she tells BJ every night that she will protect him no matter what. She tells me that it's her job to keep us all safe. I cried the first time she told me.

BJ is all boy. He loves to play and sing and get hurt. We spent his 2nd birthday in the emergency room. He broke his arm falling off his bunk bed. I was so scared, Dean, but he was so brave! He loved his cast it became his very own club. We had to teach him to not use it as a weapon.

I'm doing okay… to be honest, I feel like my life is falling apart, but I am staying strong for my babies… Dean, I am going to get you back. I swear to whoever is listening that I will. I just haven't figured it out… I miss you so much, Winchester.

In other news, Sam left and I can't find him either… if Bobby were here he could have found him… I'm sorry, Dean. Our family is separated and lost, but I am convinced that I will bring us back together someway somehow.

 _ **Damn, who knew all the planes we flew**_

 _ **Good things we've been through**_

 _ **That I'll be standing right here**_

 _ **Talking to you about another path I**_

 _ **Know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_

 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last**_

 _ **Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture**_

 _ **Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place**_

The next picture was of all of us on Halloween. We all dressed up like the Scooby gang. Abby was Daphni, Max was Fred, Sawyer was Velma, I was Shaggy, and BJ was Scooby Doo. We were at Abby's school's safe Halloween. We had won the best family costume contest.

Halloween was a blast, Dean. You would be so proud of your kids. They wanted to be Scooby and the gang for Halloween just for you. Abby told me that if daddy were here he would want to be Scooby and the gang with us.

It was a blast. Everyone loved our costumes and thought we looked spot on. Then we won for best family costumes! Your daughter was so excited. Then that night we went trick or treating and the kids got so much candy… I couldn't believe two kids could get so much. Then I remembered when we were kids. We ruled the neighborhood near Bobby's house getting pillowcases full of candy.

Life was so simple when we were kids, Dean. I miss those times. Now having two kids reminds me of that simple time. I want to give them a childhood where they feel safe and know that they are loved. I hope I am doing a good job. We all miss you, babe. I going to get you back… I promise.

 _ **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_

 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_

 _ **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

The next picture is of us at Christmas. There were about 25 people all on the porch smiling. There was fresh snow on the ground, Christmas lights were strung on the house. It had been an adventure opening my home to be a home base for hunters. Jody helped me set it up and it felt safe and like I had a purpose having all those hunters staying at the house.

Dean, it has been crazy. I might be a little crazy. I opened the house to hunters. It was a team effort. Garth, Jody, Sawyer, Maxwell, and I agreed that we should have a safe place for hunters and their kids to stay and rest. It has been amazing. I have been hearing stories from hunters about dad.

Jody is hunting a little and she is also helping me keep everyone safe and comfortable here at home. I tried to call Sam again, but he must have dumped his phones… I feel guilty that he isn't with us anymore… I did tell him to leave… I miss my Winchesters so much!

You would be so proud of Abby she is doing well in school. She stands up for all the little guys who can't protect themselves. She is also helping around the house. I am so proud of her. BJ is getting so big, Dean his hair is so red like mine. I hope it stays that red. He told me that he wants to keep it short like yours. I showed him a picture of you and me when we were little and he said he wants to be just like you. He is such a handful, but he is so good.

Sawyer and Max are getting serious and they have only been together for a year. They are so perfect together. They balance each other out and support one another so well. I can't wait to see where their love story goes.

As the year comes to a close, Dean I am still never giving up on finding a way to get you home to us. These kiddos need their daddy… and I need you. I miss having my partner in crime… I am going to get you back.

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

In the next picture Abby is wearing a crown and is surrounded by kids they are all smiling and there is a little boy holding her hand and smiling. He had chocolate all over his mouth and he was missing his two front teeth.

6… she is 6, Dean… our baby girl is 6… I am shocked at how old she is… It feels like just yesterday that she was born into this world. I told her to stop growing and she said she had to grow so that she could become a hunter just like us… I cried almost the whole morning before her party because she said that.

She had so much fun, Dean. She wanted to be a princess so she got the crown and she also wanted a bounce house so Jody and I got one of those as well. The little boy who is holding her hand his Wyatt. They are best friends and they are in the same class at school.

He told me at the party that he wanted to ask Abby to be his girlfriend… I told him they had to wait until they were older. He said that they were going to get married when they got older, so they needed to be boyfriend and girlfriend now. I just shook my head and laughed. We are going to have our hands full with that little girl.

She also is helping me get you and Cas out of Purgatory… at least that is where we think you are… every night she is in the office with a new book or is on the computer looking for information… (after her homework, of course). We are getting closer we think.

 _ **First you both go out your way**_

 _ **And the vibe is feeling strong and what's**_

 _ **Small turn to a friendship, a friendship**_

 _ **Turn into a bond and that bond will never**_

 _ **Be broken and the love will never get lost**_

 _ **And when brotherhood come first then the line**_

 _ **Will never be crossed established it on our own**_

 _ **When that line had to be drawn and that line is what**_

 _ **We reach so remember me when I'm gone**_

The next page is a picture of Abby and BJ sitting by the lake fishing. Abby has a toothy grin on her face holding three massive fish and BJ is crying holding a fish that is about two inches long.

I took the kids fishing this past weekend… it was so fun, Dean. It reminded me of Bobby taking us hunting and fishing… they had so much fun playing and fishing but this picture was perfect and showed just how much those kids are just like us. Abby is so good at being patient and BJ is the opposite; he can't wait. He needs everything at that moment. He struggled fishing.

We wish you were with us. Abby said that when we get you back we are all going back and going fishing so that she can show you how good she is at it.

Dean, I am trying everything to get you back and once I get you back I will never let you go, never ever. I need you, our family needs you. It's so hard waking up every day without you.

 _ **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_

 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_

 _ **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

The next picture was after a very exciting day. Max had proposed to Sawyer and she said yes. It was a party in the backyard. I was holding BJ Abby was in Max's arms Sawyer was hugging me and we were all smiling and excited.

Engaged… I swear I couldn't be more proud of our girl, Dean she is amazing. She is so good at hunting and she is crazy amazing with the kids. Max asked me for my blessing about a month and a half ago and I was so excited for them. I told him that he was going to make a perfect match for this family.

They are going to wait to get married but they are ready for this adventure. They are so happy, Dean. I remember when we were that happy. I know we will be happy again. I am so close to finding a way to get you back… I can feel it.

Dean, we have missed you like crazy! I have tried everything… (even thought about selling my soul). I am not proud of that, but I did come close. We need our Dean back.

 _ **So let the light guide your way hold every memory**_

 _ **As you go and every road you take will always lead you home**_

The last picture was of me and my babies it was in the living room the kids were holding onto me tightly and we were all making faces.

We are such dorks, aren't we… I love are crazy kids, Dean. These new Winchesters take after their father. I swear they do everything just like you do. I can't get Abby to stop eating and BJ is extremely stubborn… he might get that from me… but, Dean you are stubborn as well. We are fighting every day to do our best because we know you would do the same for us…

It has been a year to the Day you have been gone… one year… another year without my love… I will see you soon. I can feel it… I will get to you one way or another and when I do I am going to tell you everything that has happened.

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **See You Again**_

 _ **Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth**_


End file.
